Blood of the Alpha
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: Stilinski here. Yeah, can I get four double cheeseburgers, large fries, a side of onion rings and a soda? My idiot brother and his friend just got themselves into a whole lot of trouble and I'm cleaning up after them so I'll be hungry afterwards. Not to mention Derek Hale. Wait until I catch that moron, I'll skin him alive the jerk. This is NOT how I wanted to spend my time home.
1. Chapter 1

Pulling up outside my dad's house I pushed against the horn, beeping twice before shutting off the engine, my 2010 Nissan Altima going still and silent as I then grabbed my bag from the passenger seat before sliding out, seeing someone moving towards the door from inside the house. My dad's car was parked outside and it was late at night, so I was glad he was home though I felt guilty for making him wait up. Though knowing my dad he was probably pouring over some case or other trying to figure out everything in record time before he went back to work in the morning. Being the sheriff of this town sure made things difficult, Beacon Hills wasn't exactly your standard area. If something went wrong, _everyone_ knew about it within half an hour, sometimes less.

"Hey Sophie, glad you made it okay." Dad smiled as he opened the door and I could instantly see how tired he was. "I really appreciate you coming." As I locked up my sleek black car I gave him a smile, walking over to give him the biggest hug I could, surrounding myself in his familiar and comforting scent as the clouds peeled back to reveal a bright silver moon.

"You know that I'm the one who asked to come, so you're doing me the favour here." I answered him, kissing his cheek before pulling back, still smiling as he reached up his hand and brushed aside my silvery blonde hair. I looked nothing like him and I knew I looked nothing like mom either, I took after his mother and that sometimes made me feel guilty since mom had passed away a while ago. Dad never let on how much he missed her, but sometimes when he was looking at me, it felt like he was trying to picture her in my place. I took after her in everything other than looks, I guess that's what reminded him of her.

"Yeah, sorry you lost your job. That's really too bad, I know you enjoyed working in the city with all those fancy restaurants and big stories to chase after." I gave a light chuckle, kissing his cheek again before he took my bag for me and opened up the door, letting me inside. It did kind of suck that I got fired but it gave me a good excuse to come home. Dad had mentioned how he'd been struggling with work, the house and keeping Stiles in line, so I figured I'd come home and help out. Maybe I'll find a job here and stay a while before setting myself up with an apartment of my own. "Stiles! Your sister is here!" Dad called up and immediately there was a crashing sound and I arched an eyebrow, listening as the clambering sound of heavy footsteps rushed from my brother's room, down the stairs whilst crashing into everything humanely possible before finally he appeared.

"Soph! Man am I glad to see you." He greeted with a nerdy grin, instantly making me drag him into my arms as I beamed.

"Hey kid, I hear you've been causing trouble for dad so you're stuck with me keeping an eye on you, got it?" I teased him as I knuckled his head which was now trapped in a headlock under my arm. "So if you even put a _toe_ out of line you're going to have to deal with me."

"Jeez! You know for a moment I was genuinely glad to see you but now I'm not so sure. Want me to call your work and ask they take you back?" He offered but I only grinned with laughter, throwing some loose punches at him for him to dodge before he went for my middle but I only stood there, rock solid and unmoving. Yeah, nice try Stiles but that's not happening. "You're like a rock, ow! I think I broke my shoulder or something." He complained as he pulled back so I just folded my arms and gave him a look.

"Hey, just because I work out and do a little kick boxing doesn't mean you can go around calling me a brick wall. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend yet, you're as sensitive as a stone." He complained and we argued a little longer before dad broke us up, saying that I should settle myself in my room and offered some food but I wasn't hungry. In fact I brought food with me in the form of takeaway pizza which Stiles immediately ran to get from my car as I had left it on the back seat and almost forgotten about it as I'd been so happy to see dad again. It's nice to be home, but I'm still a little bummed about getting fired. I was a journalist for the New York Times but they'd decided to cut down their expenses which meant that some of us minor journalists and a few other staff members got cut. It sucked, but I'll deal with it. Besides, there are some interesting things going on right here at home that have caught my attention.

"So dad, I hear there was a murder in the woods not long ago. Something about a mountain lion attack?" I brought it up casually, wanting to know the details myself and who better to ask than the sheriff for the rundown on things?

"Word gets around pretty fast, I didn't think you'd hear about it until tomorrow." Dad answered, a little impressed as he started to clean up a little around the house, tidying away his files so I helped him out, stacking them neatly and sliding loose paper away out of sight from Stiles who no doubt would have already found a way to rifle through everything. "But yeah, we found the body of a girl torn in half at the waist in the woods which was the first attack, the next was a bus driver at the school just this morning. He was bit and scratched almost to pieces."

"Wow, the guys at the pizza place mentioned it but I didn't realise it was that bad. What are you thinking dad? Is it really a mountain lion or a serial killer making it look like it as an animal attack?" I questioned him, holding the files in the crook of my arm however dad just gave me an amused look so I shook my head, banishing my instinctive interrogation skills away. "Sorry, it's a habit I picked up from asking people so many questions."

"I get it, I just can't tell you too much about what's going on. Confidentiality and all." He answered, taking the folders from my arms to put them in his office. "But there is a curfew for the town, so I'd rather you didn't go out when it's late just in case. I know you can handle yourself honey but all the same, I wouldn't want to arrive at a crime scene and find your body mangled and torn up." I saw the glint of sadness and depression in his eyes so I went over to him and placed my chin against his shoulder, rubbing his arm gently to console him.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be careful and I'll keep an eye on Stiles too. If there really is an animal out there then I'm not going to go looking for it, I'm a little out of touch with nature since being in the city." Giving him a smile I looked up as Stiles came back with the three boxes of pizza, balancing them carefully yet almost dropping the top one so I went to take over, laughingly telling him to go get a plate for everyone before suggesting we watched some TV. It was good to be back home, however when everyone else went to bed I couldn't help but hear Stiles sitting up even later in the evening, typing away and flicking through books. He's working pretty late, though that's not unlike him.

With a sigh I rolled over and began to think about that girl and the bus driver. My instincts were telling me that there was something not right. I'd heard reports and got a little detail on the subjects myself, concerned for my family's safety especially considering my dad was the sheriff. If anything, I was beginning to suspect that these murders weren't what people thought they were. Perhaps they were both animal and human, it wasn't impossible. My instincts guided me home and already I could sense that someone was out there, waiting.

Getting out of bed I went over to the window and pulled back the curtains, looking up to see the partial moon up in the sky, feeling a slight pull towards it. As the noises of the natural world created its symphony within the trees, my periwinkle blue eyes turned silver under the moonlight before all at once, they blushed deep vermillion red.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey sis, you know you're really awesome and I really appreciate everything you do for me because you're really beautiful and…"

"You're not driving my car to school." I cut my brother off there and then and he made a frustrated clench of his fist, probably damning me to hell in his head as I turned around from the sink where'd I'd just finished washing everything up. "But if you dry the dishes and put them away, then I'll take you to school. I'll even come and pick you up afterwards, how's that?" I offered and I could see him contemplating his options. "Because I'm pretty sure you're nearly out of gas and that old jeep you have is pretty much on its last legs."

"Hey, don't insult the jeep!" Stiles protested so I winked before patting the worktop next to the dishes.

"Better hurry or you'll be late." Instantly Stiles jumped to it, grabbing a cloth as I went upstairs so pull on a pair of jogging bottoms and a light waterproof jacket so I could go for a run afterwards. I figured I'd take a look around the woods to see what I could find as well as try and get a closer look at that bus. Maybe I can start to piece things together, though of course I had suspicions of my own. "Come on Stiles! I am not going to wait for you!" Calling out in a singsong voice I cleared the stairs as I grabbed my keys, tucking my phone into my pocket as I made sure I had my earphones as well.

"Coming! I'm coming!" He rushed towards me, sliding slightly over the freshly mopped floor but before he could go flying onto his back my hand grabbed his shoulder with unnatural strength to steady him, keeping him upright as I rolled my eyes. "Thanks."

"You're such a klutz, come on. Let's go show off to that pretty girl that you like." With an amused smirk as Stiles stuttered, unsure how to answer I unlocked my car and slid in, the clean seats smelling fresh as if it was brand new. It was second hand, I'd just done it up so that it looked nice as I'd bought it with numerous dents and scratches and there had been a number of engine problems, so I bought it as a toy for me to fix up a little. I was thinking of selling it and getting a sports car of some kind, but for the time being this one did the job just fine. Plus I'd become a little attached to it. "Have you got everything you need?" I pestered as my brother took the passenger seat, tossing his bag into the back. "Books? Pen? Notepad? Lunch money?"

"Yes, yes, yes…no." He admitted so I gave him an affectionate look before handing him over a few bills. "You're the greatest."

"Please, I know. Seatbelt." I reminded him before pulling away. Dad had already left but I'd been up in time to make him breakfast and clean the house a little. I was an early riser, in fact I was one of those weird people who genuinely loved mornings. It was peaceful and quiet and I always felt fresh whenever I rolled out of bed. As I drove Stiles to school I could sense there was a lot on his mind. He was twitching a lot more than usual. "So what have you and Scott been up to lately? Not been chasing after any mountain lions right?" I asked and carefully listened, hearing his heartbeat in his chest and almost immediately it started to quicken its pace.

"Who Scott? Mountain lions? Not exactly no, but we haven't been getting into any trouble! Scott and I are behaving ourselves I swear." He was lying. I didn't have to have superior senses to be able to tell that much. He might be able to fool dad but my brother could never lie to me.

"You're a terrible liar Stiles. Don't worry, I won't tell dad. You can trust me with anything you know, after reporting in New York for nearly four years, there isn't much that I haven't seen." I said to him, carefully scanning the roads as I kept below the speed limit. Dad taught me himself and he was pretty strict about certain things and it had become a habit.

"Believe me, you would be shocked about some of the things I could tell you." Stiles murmured to himself, too quiet for any human to hear but I heard him loud and clear as if he'd shouted it in my ear. "Can I turn the radio on?"

"I'd rather you didn't put on that crap senseless noise you call music on. It's distracting." I told him bluntly, still a little concerned. "So are you going to tell me the truth or what? Come on Stiles, when have you ever been able to keep a secret from me?" For a moment Stiles didn't answer, his jaw tightening slightly before finally he turned to face me.

"I don't know. Maybe it was after you took off for the city and left with only a letter to tell us where you'd gone." I flinched slightly, knowing that Stiles had a point. After mom died, it was like something had snapped in me. I was reckless, got into trouble and stopped going to school. Although I'd been thirteen at the time, I always felt afterwards that I'd let my little brother down by being selfish and only focusing on how I felt. The moment I turned eighteen, I left and did not look back for at least a year. My dad had gone crazy looking for me until I popped up in the city with a postcard telling him I was okay. I came back and visited, but not often. Usually dad and Stiles came to me.

"You know I'm sorry about that." I said to him however Stiles just looked away.

"Yeah, I really feel the sentiment." Suddenly I slammed my foot on the break, making an emergency stop as I felt my anger spike, a deep growling wanting to ripple free from my throat but I breathed it away, staying calm as I focused on my brother's heartbeat, letting it calm me. For a moment we both sat there in silence and I could sense that Stiles felt guilty, however when he opened his mouth I relaxed my grip on the wheel and turned to him.

"I know I wasn't there for you when I should have been, Stiles, but that's why I'm here now. I know you're in trouble, I can just feel it, but unless you tell me what's wrong then I won't be able to help you." I told him softly, reaching out and taking curling my hand around his wrist, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable or childish by holding his hand like he was still a little kid. "So if you're ever in trouble and you need me, no matter what you've done or where you are or what time it is, you call me. Got it? If you need _anything_ , I mean it." Giving a slight smirk, my eyes glinted slightly. "Even if you're facing a big bad wolf." Instantly his eyes snapped onto mine and with that small gesture, I knew that he knew something that he wasn't willing to tell me. "How about you drive?"

Distracting him I let go and got out the car, making him switch places with me however the moment we both sat down I pointed at him warningly. "Put a single scratch on this car and it'll be on your head."

"No scratches, got it." Stiles echoed before easing the car forwards but it suddenly lurched, stalling instantly and I breathed deeply. Deep breaths, stay calm, don't even think about ripping your little brother's throat out. Deep, _deep_ breaths. "Uh sorry about that. Let me try that again." With his usual shifty, twitchy and nervous disposition that Stiles always had, he tried again and this time we went forwards as he adjusted to the car. I swear, if I didn't love my brother so much I would have never have let him anywhere near the car. All the same, I couldn't help but keep on thinking. If there is a rogue wolf out there, or even worse an Alpha, things were much worse than I thought. I'll take a look at the bus when I find it then check the woods.

When Stiles pulled up at school I couldn't help but smirk as he got several looks, people recognising him however when he parked and stepped out, I swung my legs out the door and got up, doing a couple of stretches and I could instantly smell a spike of testosterone in the air. Teenagers, so predictable. Just because I have a curvy ass and a rocking body doesn't mean they should be so immediately turned on. All the same, I'll take it as a compliment. "Hey." I called out to Stiles as I walked around to the driver's seat. I held up my hand and he blinked before tossing me back my keys. "Study hard, try and stay out of trouble." I warned before lifting my head slightly, smelling Scott's scent as he approached so I glanced over my shoulder. "Hey Scottie, long time no see."

"Yeah, hi Sophie, it's good to see you." He greeted politely as I folded my arms, smiling at the both of them. By all accounts, they were both nerds, however something was different about Scott and it instantly made me feel a little on edge. I needed to get closer to give him a proper sniff, so I walked over with a bright smile and grabbed my brother and Scott into a hug, drawing them close to me where instantly I took an inconspicuous inhale.

Immediately all my questions were answered. I could smell the animal inside of Scott, his scent having changed to drastically for me not to notice. He'd been bitten by an Alpha, which was not good and I know for a fact that Stiles knew as well. There's just no way this was all a coincidence. "So you guys haven't been running around the woods late at night, have you?" I asked them slowly as I drew back, suspicious and cautious. Scott was newly bitten, which meant trouble for him and for everyone else. Wait until I get my hands on the both of them after school, they will be answering my questions and if I find out that Scott was the one going around killing people, well let's just say I'll be beating his head in a little.

"N-No, not at all." _Thump_. "I'm failing a couple of classes, so I've been trying to study." _Ba-dum_. He was lying. Honestly, what am I going to do with those two? If they don't start telling me the truth then I'm going to make them do their homework backwards whilst holding their breath. Arching an eyebrow, I tilted my head slightly. Stiles knew I could tell he was lying as he shifted uncomfortably before grabbing Scott by the arm.

"Okay! So we have to go now otherwise we'll miss role call I'll see you after school I love you bye!" He rushed before hurriedly dragging Scott away who looked more than a little confused. I watched them go, leaning against my car for a moment as a few more kids passed me by, glancing me over. My hair was pulled back in a braid running from the top of my head, touching the bottom of my shoulder blades and under the sun it looked more platinum than ever, except mine was all natural. Still, I gave a slight look towards the kids and they backed off a little so that I could leave, the window partially rolled down as I sniffed for any increased signs of blood. They'd probably confiscated the bus by now and had taken it away to be screened and tested to find out all the blood that had been spilled everywhere.

Good thing dad forgot his lunch today, that gives me an excuse to try and sneak around and find out everything that he knows, or find that bus. I drove home and threw together a lunch with a meaty sandwich and a couple other things before snapping the lid shut on the container then made up a flask of coffee for him. Looking through the cupboards they were pretty bare, so I picked up a pen and notepad to make a list whilst I was with him so that I could ask the kind of things he wants to eat. Before I drove off I sent a text to Stiles asking if he had any requests food wise before heading off, carefully watching the roads.


	3. Chapter 3

Dad was busy at work, pouring over papers and files as I walked in, saying hello to everyone there that I recognised before being buzzed in. "Hey dad? I brought you some lunch and coffee. You need to remember to eat." I said to him as I walked over, placing the container and flask on his desk as he looked up.

"Thanks honey, my stomach was starting to growl." I chuckled softly, kissing his cheek.

"Also I wanted to do some shopping because you guys really need to stock up on your food storage, so I just wanted to ask if you had anything specific you want me to make or if there's stuff that you prefer like the type of bread you guys eat or milk or anything like that." I continued, beginning to write down a few things as dad blinked, frowning slightly as he tried to blink.

"Well we're not all that fussy so I think whatever you want to get is fine, I'll give you some money towards the groceries when I get back and something for the gas as well." He told me, putting away some of the files as he made some space on his cluttered desk. "We're not the healthiest of eaters, so don't go shocking our systems with too much salad and stuff, okay?"

"No worries, and don't even think about trying to give me money dad. I might be jobless but I'm not destitute, I can hold my own for a little while before I find something else. You got any vacancies here?" I was teasing him and dad laughed but he firmly told me he didn't want me messing around with these kind of dangerous cases. It was bad enough with Stiles trying to get involved. I agreed, in fact I think I would only make things worse so I decided to go into town and look for jobs later. Even if it's just a part time job at the convenience store for the time being, work was work and cash in your hand was always nice. "I'll have dinner ready for when you come home, just try not to overdo it okay? You work so hard already and you look like you're not getting enough sleep."

Fussing over him I kissed the top of his head, making him smile and relax a little. "I can take care of myself, don't you worry about your old man." He assured me firmly with that stubborn streak that was entirely Stilinski. "I'm really glad you're home, honey. Not about you losing your job, I mean, but it's just good to have you back." Dad said to me sincerely and I could sense that he'd missed me, which only made me feel even guiltier about ever leaving in the first place. Things in the city hadn't gone exactly the way I planned, they even blew way out of proportion after a few years but I'd somehow managed to handle it all whilst telling myself that I'd done the right thing and that my family back home would be fine. It was the biggest lie I'd ever told myself.

"Well it looks like I'll be sticking around for a while yet." I answered, reaching out and wrapping my fingers through his as he gave my hand a tight squeeze. "I'm going to do better, dad, I'll make it up to you and Stiles. I feel really awful about ever leaving you guys, I'm sorry it just took me this long to get my head straight."

"It's okay." That all he needed to say to make me feel so much better. He was so warm and familiar, it was difficult not to feel comforted with him so close by. He felt and smelled like home, fresh like the pine trees and nostalgic like your favourite desert from childhood. Giving him one last kiss I left him to his work but immediately I turned my attention so sniffing the air as I left the station, searching for the smell of blood.

It was nearby, I could smell it as if it was hitting me in the face so I snuck around, carefully keeping an eye on the cameras before moving. They had impounded it at the station, waiting for someone to come collect it either for scraping or to take further evidence, depending on the results of the test. I didn't need to get too close, all I needed was to be within a few feet to catch a few scents. The blood was mostly human, however other scents began to drift to my attention. They were faint and had been contaminated with the human forensic team, but I could still smell a little. Scott. Scott McCall had been there, but he hadn't been alone. There had been another, an Alpha. I can smell him very faintly, a few stray hairs that he'd left behind. I was right, there was an Alpha werewolf on the loose and it had turned Scott. But why? Why this bus driver? And why choose Scott? Those two, I am so going to wring their necks. All the same, if Scott had been here does this mean he knows what happened or what the Alpha looks like? I hate having too many questions, I prefer getting my answers either one way or another.

Turning around I walked back to my car, mind reeling with everything that I'd discovered so far. Too many questions. Patience was not one of my virtues, which was a little problematic as all I could do for the moment was wait until school ended. Shaking my head I drove off, heading towards the woods where I'd heard the body had been found. It had been a while, but there still might be traces of blood that I could either track or mark. If a scent is familiar, I'd be able to find it again without too much of a problem, it just might take some time.

When I arrived just off the track I pulled up, stepping out my car and placed my headphones in my ears. I didn't turn on the music as I wanted to listen, but I at least wanted to look like an ordinary jogger going for a casual jog through the woods where a serial killer might still be at large. If I run into that Alpha though, I shouldn't have too much of a problem. If it's weaker then me I can kill it. If it's stronger, I can sure as hell outrun it. Or at least, that's what I hope. All the same, I have a taser tucked in my pocket. It's one of those that you have to actually make contact with as it doesn't have the projectile lines, but still it's better than nothing.

Locking up my car I tucked my keys away then took off at a steady pace, glancing around before letting my nose guide me. I couldn't smell anything obvious around here so I pressed forwards, my feet finding a familiar track that I used to jog many years ago. When I was in my more delinquent stage, I used to come up here with my fellow hooligans and get up to mischief either doing drugs, smoking or drinking, sometimes all three. I'd stopped that since and I was adamant Stiles wasn't going to do any of that, however I was a little surprised by myself as I began to move towards a place I knew from a time long ago.

The air smelled different and a few different scents caught my attention. Most notably, the intermingling of blood and earth. It made my nostrils flare and I growled slightly, moving towards the smell fearlessly. As the trees casually moved past me, I started to recognise my surroundings. This was the Hale house, I remember I used to jog past here to see a certain someone. I mean, I'd only ever catch glimpses but I had been fairly good friends with the eldest daughter, Laura Hale. She somewhat kicked me into shape after a year or two of rebelliousness after my mom died, I owed a lot to her. When I heard that the house had burned down I had come running but I hadn't been able to help anyone as it was already over.

I remember that night like the back of my hand. I'd been about seventeen at the time and had heard the reports on the Hale house fire. Everything had happened so fast that I barely remember running towards the burning flames as people tried to put it out. There were burnt bodies being shipped away and I had screamed, trying to go into the house to look for Laura and the guy I had had a huge crush on at the time, but my dad had held me back. After that and the disappearance of my idol, I'd broken down again and reverted back to my old ways. A year later, I ran away to the city to try and push this town to the back of my mind.

Looking at it now, it were as if I could still feel the flames burning my face. It had been so hot, almost unnatural. It was charred and dilapidated, completely destroyed from the back as I walked closer, breathing slow as I took in the rather desolate house that looked like it had died alongside its occupants. I didn't believe it had been an accident. A fire that big with no one able to make it out before they realised? It had to be arson. No. it had been murder. I could feel it and sense it with all my wolfish instincts. Myself, I hadn't always been this way. It happened after I reached the city and almost immediately found trouble. Some guys had tried to beat me to death just for the couple of dollars I had in my pocket, but someone came and sent them flying into the dumpsters. I would have died, I knew that much. My head had been caved in and I was coughing up blood, but then my rescuer had given me the bite which brought me back to life.

I'd healed, but I was no longer human. Arguably I firmly believe that I am still Sophie Stilinski, I'm just a little different. I'm a werewolf, more than that, I'm an alpha. That story, however, is not for a time like this. Right now all I could do was slowly walk towards the house in silent wonder. I'd been inside that house many times as a kid. Laura had always let me in whenever she'd caught me running through the woods for exercise. Her mom was so sweet and kind, giving me homemade lemonade when it was warm or hot cocoa when it was cold and fussed over me, even sending me home with food parcels when my mom got sick. They were such a nice family, I don't understand why anyone would want to hurt them.

A blur of movement caught my eye however as I turned around, a powerful snarl burst in my ear as I was slammed against a tree, the wind knocked from my lungs as my pulse gave a sudden leap, whiteness bursting in front of my eyes before I felt myself being thrown to the ground but by this point I'd recovered and my claws slid out from my nails and gripped onto the arms of the person attacking me, a deep growl rising threateningly from my chest as I vaulted over them and we hit the floor, rolling until I managed to pin down their wrists and finally I looked down at them, fangs bared and eyes glowing red. I stopped.

"Sophie?" Oh god, oh god not him, not him of all people to run into. Or rather, be attacked by.

"Hale." I breathed, staring as Derek's luminous blue eyes settled back to their usual colour and mine did the same, the red disappearing as my fangs and claws retracted. For a moment I was stunned, however when I gave a casual sniff I frowned. "You're not the Alpha."

" _You're_ an Alpha?" He was staring at me, unable to look away as I remained positioned over him a little precariously, thighs pinning down his hips as my hands restrained his arms either side of his head. I would have laughed had the situation been different, all the same I couldn't help but feel amused. I kept that to myself, however as I pulled back and rushed to my feet, stepping away from him as I closely observed his movements as he climbed back onto his feet, brushing off the leaves from the forest floor as his piercing gaze met mine. His jaw was even more chiselled and perfect than I remember and his face was now dusted with a light stubble. Jeez, of course he turned out to be even sexier than I could have ever imagined. This is just too ridiculous. "What are you? How are you a wolf now?" He demanded to know, voice cutting into me and startling me from my thoughts. "I never recognised you before, you were human."

"You…you were born like this, weren't you?" I questioned him, my mind quickly jumping to its own conclusions based from the little of what he'd said. "And your family were too, weren't they? Laura, your mom, everyone." He growled slightly so I lifted my head, eyes narrowing as they flashed red in warning and he checked himself, drawing back. He's a Beta. Against an Alpha like me, he wouldn't stand a chance. Seeing that he was not going to confirm or deny my assumptions, I gave a long sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I was bitten by an Alpha when I got to the city. I would've died, but they saved me. It's a long and complicated story but for the moment, just let me get something straight. All this time, you've known about this kind of thing and you've been hiding it away whilst on the run?"

"It's not exactly something you bring up at parent conferences at school." He answered and I blinked, looking away with a shake of my head. He's still as cynical as ever. I used to be in some of his classes in juniors through to sophomore. Thank god I got over that crush when I reached the city. "If you're an Alpha, then…"

"I'm not the one running around killing people, don't worry about that." I cut him off simply, folding my arms securely as I looked him dead in the eye. "You can listen to my heartbeat if you need, but I'm not lying. I only got here last night. I'd heard rumours of some strange things going on back here and my dad let slip about a murder. I came back to protect my family, that's all." Derek Hale listened to my heartbeat and watched me closely, ensuring that I was telling the truth before he nodded his head and relaxed, his shoulders loosening from where he'd been ready to try and rip out my throat ever since he'd stood up. "Do you know who it is?"

"No, I'm trying to track it down. It killed my sister Laura." If Derek had told me that he was secretly gay and a drag queen, I would have been less shocked. I felt the walls of my body rattle as if all my pillars had suddenly crumbled, making me stumble and lose my breath as I quickly reached out for something sturdy and my hand found a tree which immediately helped me stand upright. Seeing my strong reaction to the news, Derek softened a little and stretched out a hand towards me as his tone eased a little from the distrusting haughtiness of before. "Easy, it's alright." I shot him a dark glare.

"You tell me that your sister Laura was killed by some wild Alpha werewolf then try and tell me everything's alright? Yeah, I'm not buying that." I told him sharply as I then pressed my eyes shut, trying to keep my pulse calm. I can't lose control, not here, not now. Keep it together Sophie, think of Stiles, hear his voice and imagine his heartbeat. There we go, stay calm. "I'm sorry, I really am. I owed a lot to Laura, I had hoped to at least see her again and pay her back for all she'd done for me."

"She knew." Derek offered simply but said nothing more, keeping his distance as he continued to just stare at me. I think we were both in shock, neither of us expecting to see the other again. Plus it turned out that we were both werewolves. Isn't this world just crazy? "You look different."

"Well, I'm not covered in acne and I don't have to wear glasses anymore. That's a starting point." I noted to him bluntly as I stood upright, dealing with the news that Laura was dead. It must have been her body my dad found. It's lucky I wasn't there, otherwise I'd have wolfed out and gone on a rampage. "Plus it's been a long time. Six years, right?" He nodded his head, lips pressed firmly together so I decided to cut to the chase. "Look, I want this thing gone probably as much as you do, so I call a truce. I'm not here to take over the territory or anything, I'm just here to find a new job, get my life organised and keep my brother out of trouble and make sure my dad doesn't get eaten by a wolf. So, it makes sense that we join forces a little." I reasoned before holding out my hand. "Alright?"

Derek looked at my hand like it was covered in scales and feathers, a deep masculine frown settling on his smoking hot features but eventually, he reached out and his warm hand gripped mine, giving it a firm shake. "Right." The moment he'd spoken I gripped onto his hand tighter, almost breaking the bone before spinning him around and threw him to the floor over my head, placing a foot on his chest as he hissed from the pain, unforgiving eyes looking down on him as I pinned him to the ground.

"Now, tell me what happened to Scott. I want to know _everything_ , including what my brother knows. I know you had something to do with all this, so you had better start talking." He stared up at me again, probably a little shocked considering I used to never talk to him before, let alone beat him up. Back then, although I had a loud mouth and let my fists do most of my talking, Derek was like the one guy that I could never say much around. That's what tends to happen when you get ridiculous little crushes like that, though looking back, I could understand what my younger self saw in him. He was damn good looking. I was rather proud of my taste in men in that moment.

"It wasn't me who bit him." He began but I just rolled my eyes.

"Obviously, I'm talking about what you know about this Alpha and everything that Scott and Stiles have got into since then. Now _talk_." I dug my foot deeper into his chest and I heard a slight crack from one of his ribs and Derek gave a loud yell of pain, arms and legs flailing slightly so I eased off the pressure and let him heal, though because I was an Alpha, it was slow and prolonged. He seethed, eyes flashing at me and I noted that they were silvery blue and not yellow or gold like usual Betas. He must have taken innocent life at some point, now that was something I wanted to hear about.

"Wait, you're that idiot's sister?" Arching an eyebrow I glanced to his wrist before stepping on that instead, threatening to break the bone. "Alright! Alright, I'm talking." He growled, the sound sending a thrill through me at the low resonance. "They were in the woods looking for the body, but then the Alpha bit Scott after they were separated. Since then, he's been handling the transformation process. As far as I know, the other one knows everything." He wasn't lying and I immediately clicked that he wasn't much use, so I'd have to ask the boys myself. "I don't know who the Alpha is, but I'm working on it. If I can get Scott to join me, we'd stand a much better chance of finding it. It wants Scott in its pack, that's the way to find it."

"You think that letting a sixteen year old boy who's been newly bitten is a good way to find a wild Alpha wolf who has no problem killing just about anybody and will most likely end up killing Scott anyway just to gain more power?" I questioned, arching an eyebrow further before a cold expression came over me. With immense pressure suddenly pushing down, I snapped his wrist. The yell he released echoed through the trees and I glanced around, hearing birds rush to the skies in alarm but sensed no one else around to witness or hear us. "You stay away from the both of them, Hale, otherwise I'll kill you myself." I murmured softly as I crouched down, giving him a calm smirk. "You leave that Alpha wolf to me, because let's face it. I'm the only one that will stand a chance if it comes looking for someone, and most likely it'll come looking for the bigger threat in its territory."

As he breathed heavily through the pain he glowered at me, his intense glare only making me feel all the more powerful. I did rather enjoy the power this transformation had given me. It had taken me a while to learn to control it, but my rescuer had been diligent. Clara had been like a second mother to me, nurturing, understanding, she'd taken me into her pack and given me a place to call home as well as setting me up with my job. I missed her. I missed her a lot. But I can't think about that right now. "You…don't know…what…you're dealing with." He seethed, eyes flashing but I only reached out and pinched his cheek.

"Don't worry, I've dealt with worse." Giving him a wink I got up and left him, jogging back to my car with his resonating roar echoing in my ears as he staggered back to his feet but let me go. Interesting, I never would have thought that Derek Hale and his family had actually been werewolves that entire time. Well actually, it did explain a lot about them. Especially when they would both get really angry and irritable around the full moon. That was always a killer for me the first couple of months until I found my anchor.

It had happened by accident actually. I'd got loose and was about to go rip this poor old man to shreds when my phone had rang and I'd instinctively gone to answer it, still in my partially shifted wolf form. Stiles had called me and his voice had brought me back, turning me back into being human and even through the phone, I had listened to his heartbeat as he told me about this girl he was crushing on and was asking for advice. I hadn't been much help, but at least I'd figured out how to keep myself grounded. If ever I had trouble on the full moon, I just called up either my dad or Stiles. Their voices always brought me back, especially their heartbeats. Shaking my head as I got into the car I paused for a moment, looking in my rear view mirror. Derek was there, watching me. I felt a slight pang of guilt before I quickly started the car and drove away.

Poor Laura, I swear to god when I find that Alpha I'm going to rip off its head.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking forwards I came up behind Stiles and Scott and grabbed them both by the back of their necks, making them both yelp and squirm as I dragged them towards my car and pushed them forwards to trap them, placing my hands on my hips before pointing to my car. "Get in. You boys and I are going to talk." I announced to them and Stiles gulped, immediately knowing he was in trouble.

"But my bike…"

"I already dropped it off at home." I informed Scott, pulling open the door and drawing the seat forwards so that he and Stiles could climb in the back, not giving my brother an option to argue as I ducked his head down and he climbed in, muttering prayers to god for protection from his big sister as I eyed Scott evenly. "So you either get in the car and start talking or I'm going to drag you behind as I speed. What's your choice?" Slowly Scott slid into the back, allowing me to flick my seat back into place before I climbed in and wrenched the door shut, the engine flaring noisily before I slammed my hand on the horn, making kids shriek as I tore backwards then screeched out of the parking lot.

"Oh god, we're in trouble. Listen, whatever it is I did…I didn't do it." Stiles tried to wriggle his way out of trouble however I just glanced at them in my reflective mirror before continuing to drive, taking them out of school and only slowed down when we were a fair distance away. I didn't take Scott home immediately, I drove around a while to give them a chance to cool down.

"My bike was chained up, how did you…?"

"I'm pretty strong." I answered him, my voice now calm as I glanced back at them, still facing the road. "So Scott. How do you find being a werewolf?" They both looked at me sharply, their faces dropping and paling as I didn't bat and eyelid. I continued driving until I'd found a quiet spot for us to talk near the nature preserve, out of the way of others and a place where we could all talk together without interruption. "Don't look so shocked. I told you I'd seen a thing or two in the city." I said to them both as they continued to stare, pulling up. "Listen, I know what it's like to go through such a profound and drastic change. You'll be experiencing more unpleasant things along the way, trust me. Wait until you start malting." I informed Scott who looked like I was talking in ancient Greek or something.

Opening my door I slid the seat forwards and left the offer open to them to get out or not, walking a little way off before heading towards the cliff top where you could look out over the town. I'll admit, it was nice to be home and this used to be one of my favourite places to go. Still is, the air was fresh and I wasn't being permanently bombarded by the smell of pollution and gas fumes. "Wait, wait, _how_ do you know about Scott being a werewolf? And what did you mean by all that?" Stiles demanded, stumbling after me with Scott hurrying after him, still staring at me as I sighed then turned around.

My eyes burned deep crimson, standing prominently apart from my usual features as both my brother and Scott backed away slightly, shocked and a little overwhelmed so I calmed down, hands tucked in my pockets. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." I promised them both, wanting to reassure them with a smile. "I'm still me, I just got into a little trouble when I reached the city. So Scott, you can understand my surprise when I come home and smell you'd changed from being an average human nerd to being not only a star on the lacrosse field, but newly reborn supernatural being that can change into a wolf." Stepping closer I lifted my head, sniffing the air to double check and sure enough, there it was, lingering and pungent.

"I don't…but…wait, so you're like me? You're a werewolf?" Both Scott and Stiles still had their mouths hanging open so I rolled my eyes and made slow hand gestures.

"Okay, I can see we have to take this slowly, so here we go." I began, making sure to annunciate my words so that they could understand as my voice dripped with sarcasm. "Me…wolf…Scott…wolf…Stiles…human." Pointing to each of us in turn I then paused, watching their faces as Stiles finally started to speak, catching on after having processed things in his head.

"So you're saying that my sister, is actually a werewolf and just so happens to come back just as all these crazy attacks are happening and it just so happens that Scott was bitten and turned into a werewolf too and that just leaves me as an ordinary, completely normal, human, right?" He questioned, his face still stuck in an expression of disbelieving shock. Nodding my head I pursed my lips.

"Just about sums it up, yup, but that hurts Stiles. It sounds like you're accusing me of doing all the killing. Ouch." Shaking my head I exhaled, folding my arms as I glanced between them. "So are you boys going to tell me the truth from now on or are you going to continue trying to lie to me?" They glanced between one another before all at once, the entire story came spilling out. I listened, nodding my head occasionally as I finally was brought up to speed over everything that had happened. I felt guilty that Scott had been drawn into this, but there was nothing I could do about it now. The damage had been done.

"And now I'm freaking out because I can't remember anything that happened the other night and then the bus driver turns up almost dead and there was blood everywhere and…" To keep Scott from panicking I placed my hand on his shoulder and made him look at me, giving him my best sisterly smile. I'd seen these two grow up together, for the most part and I was rather fond of Scott, if anything he was like a second brother to me. If ever any of the kids at school bullied either of them, I was the first person they both ran to. I'd knocked in a couple of teeth for their sake and I wasn't afraid to take on a mean ass Alpha wolf to keep on protecting them.

"It's going to be okay Scott, if anything I think that you didn't have anything to do with the attack itself, you just happened to be there. You see, Alpha wolves can call their pack to them with their howl, with you being so new to this and unstable with your control, it's actually almost definite that you weren't even aware of anything that was going on around you when he called. Scott, you weren't the one who attacked that driver, it was the Alpha." I revealed to him, giving a firm nod as my brother frowned at me.

"And you know this…how?" I pretended to be hurt, placing a hand over my heart as I looked across to Stiles.

"It _still_ sounds like you're accusing me, that really stings you know." I told him before exhaling, explaining it to them. "I dropped by the station and went looking for the bus. I caught quite a few scents, but there was definitely more than wolf there that night. It was faint, but I caught it. I need something a little stronger if I'm going to go hunting for it, though, so you guys are going to have to be a little more patient with me." Frowning slightly I tried to come up with a plan but so far, I only had my basic outline. Hunt and kill. It was better than nothing.

"Hold up, you're not really going to go after this thing alone, are you?" Stiles asked me, gripping onto my arm tightly with a panicked look in his eyes. More panicked than usual. In addition, I could smell his concern as it penetrated the air.

"Uh, duh? I'm not going to let you two go after it because one, you two are still kids and need to study and two, this Alpha is going to take some serious strength to take down. You two are a little out of your league here." I told them harshly, wanting them to understand just how serious this was. "This thing, it could kill you and I'm not going to let that happen to either of you. I came back to protect everyone, so that's what I'm going to do."

"But you could get hurt! Right? Or it could kill you instead." Stiles argued, still holding onto me with a surprisingly strong grip. "I mean, what if it's too strong? What if you can't take care of it all on your own? I can't just let you go out and hunt it without any kind of backup. I just can't." Touched by Stiles's concern I placed my hand against his face, soothing away his concerns as I felt a rumbling growl of affection in my chest.

"Don't worry, I can manage myself. If not then I can always just put a poisoned bullet through its skull." A little alarmed I gave the two boys a wink as they recoiled, stepping back with my hands on my hips. "Just leave it to me, okay? Scott, if you ever have any questions or you're in trouble, you just call me and I'll be right there to help. I have a few years more experience on you, so you'll be needing my help for a few months to come."

"You have no idea how amazing that sounds." Scott sighed in relief, relaxing completely. "You see there's this girl and I've been killing myself with worry about whether or not I'm going to hurt her and I really don't want to ruin anything as she's actually the first girl that I've dated and…" I held up my hand to stop him right there. It's cute and everything but I needed to make sure that Scott understood fully the responsibility he now managed.

"Listen Scott, I understand that you want everything to carry on as normal, but things are changing. You've changed. Your life has changed. Don't forget that or take any of it lightly." Keeping a stern eye on him I wiggled my finger between the two of them. "Don't go looking for any trouble and you'll be okay. But Scott, the danger you pose to others is very real. You need to find a way to hold onto your human side and do _not_ allow yourself to get too angry. You lose control, your beast will come out and trust me, it won't be there to play." With my little pep talk over I checked my watch and noted that it was about time I got them home. "Okay, we'll talk more in the car. Though I want to hear all about this girl you're into, come on. I've been gone for a few years now so fill me in on everything that's happened, okay?" With a wink I turned around and opened the door, gesturing they should jump back in.

As I drove Scott home he told me all about Allison and how they'd started dating, though I believe the names Jackson and Lydia were tossed about once or twice and I cringed when he told me about the double date Lydia had invited herself and her boyfriend Jackson to join. When I dropped him off I let him out the car and told him to give my best to his mom before reassuring him that everything was going to be okay and that he should focus on his classes. "Thanks, I appreciate it." I could smell how much more relaxed he was so I smiled.

"Just be careful, that Alpha will still be after you but I'll be on my guard and listening. If you feel something is wrong, even if it's nothing, call me right away. You have my number right?" He nodded, showing me to satisfy my head before he went inside. Stiles had already moved to the front seat and when I sat down, I paused slightly, not moving off. He was looking at me and I could feel it, so after a few moments I sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Stiles."

"No I get it. I get it. If you'd told me last month then I wouldn't have believed you. Funny how quickly your perspective on things can change." He mused as I began to pull away, taking us both home. "So, what exactly happened?" I flinched slightly, memories hitting me like rusty nails in the face. It wasn't a pleasant story and I wasn't quite ready to tell anyone yet.

"I'll tell you at some point, just not right now. It's been a while but I'm still not quite ready to talk about that yet." I murmured to him and he seemed to understand. "Stiles, I'm really proud of you." He looked surprised by that but I just smiled at him warmly. "You stuck by your best friend even when the most unimaginable thing happened to him. You've been helping and supporting him all the way and trying to maintain a normal life for him. I really couldn't be any prouder of you." Stiles shifted slightly, rather smug at the praise as he smirked.

"Well, Robin has to be useful at some point for old Batman, right?" I laughed at that, shaking my head.

"In my eyes, you'll always be my Spiderman." I promised him, giving him a look. "You may not have supernatural powers, Stiles, but you got something that not many people are lucky to have. You're smart, you're brave, considerate and quite frankly the greatest friend Scott could ever hope for. If I'd had a best friend like you back when I'd started to lose my mind, I'd have been a lot better off." I did almost have something like that in Laura, but I'd always kept her at arm's length, as if I'd purposefully tried to keep people away from me. She'd tried to get closer, but there was only so much distance I'd allow her. Back then, I'd kept everyone away from me, even my own family. I guess I figured that the further people were away from me, the less they'd be able to hurt me. In some ways it worked, in most ways it just killed me more. "I'm going to protect you Stiles. I promise. I'll find a way, even if it kills me."

"That's the point. I don't want you to die, not you or dad. That's what makes this whole thing so crazy." He argued pointedly, leaning against his fist as he rested against the window. "Everything is changing so fast I feel like I can barely catch my breath. A few days ago I was just a normal hormonal teenager, now I'm constantly looking over my shoulder for some Alpha werewolf or whatever or Derek Hale…"

"Hale? You know Derek Hale?" I repeated, frowning as I looked away from the road to glance at my brother who sat up, eyebrows twitching slightly.

"Well yeah, we figured he was involved in this. It was his sister we found and we know that he's a werewolf too, he really freaks me out too. Have you seen how terrifying he looks with those eyes and how he looked like he just wants to eat you?" My eyebrows jumped upwards slightly as I inclined my head, knowing full well what he meant.

"I went to school with him, remember? I was in his classes." Stiles blinked before the recognition dawned on his features. "But yeah, I know Hale. I knew his sister too, I was a little closer to her but not by much. I knew their mother pretty well, she kind of looked out for me from time to time. Remember those pies I used to bring home occasionally? They were from her." At the mention of food I heard my brother's stomach rumble hungrily and I chuckled as he groaned.

"Those pies were always so good."

"Great, I'll make one tomorrow if you want?" I offered and instantly he was agreeing. I smiled, glancing across to him again before flicking on the indicators to turn. Somehow I felt a lot closer to Stiles after we talked, a mutual understanding coming between us. I never would have thought my brother would have become involved in the supernatural world, it had been my intention to keep him out of it but I should have known better. Of course he'd have found out eventually, trouble always seems to find him. Somehow. It was like his own supernatural gift that he possessed.

As I pulled up outside Stiles went in first but I paused, glancing across to his jeep. It had been our mom's and I had always called it a hunk of junk, but now it was a term of affection. Pausing as I passed it my hand brushed against the bonnet, feeling a deeper connection to my mother and I could almost feel her standing right next to me. "I miss you mom, we all do." Running my fingers over the smooth hood, I exhaled softly. "But I'm going to protect them, no matter what it takes. So if I arrive a little early…don't be surprised, okay?" Leaving the jeep behind I went inside and instantly yelled for Stiles to do his homework whilst I made dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

That night the bus driver succumbed to his wounds, passing away alone. I heard about it from dad and instantly I knew Stiles would have gone to find Scott, so I grabbed my keys, ignoring the fact that it was past curfew and went to find him. He'd taken the jeep, so I changed my mind and left my keys at home, locking up and ran into town instead. Like a blur I flit through the streets, keeping out of sight via the shadows as I went to Scott's house, knowing full well that Stiles would be there. Scott was already gone, racing off however as Stiles reached his jeep I looked across at him, already inside. "Jesus! Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me." He complained, his heart hammering in his chest as I just gave him a look.

"You think sneaking out after curfew is a good idea? Plus, didn't I tell you boys not to get yourselves involved any further?" Feeling a little pissed off I tossed him his keys. "Drive. You're going home, then I'm going hunting."

"Aw come on, can't I just come with you?" My deadly glare made him jump, nodding his head in agreement as he started the jeep which shuddered throatily. "Yeah, probably best I stay home." He agreed however as the jeep refused to start I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Pop the hood, I'll take a look." Rolling back my sleeves I slid out the jeep and went around to the front to see what kind of mess I was dealing with. When the hood opened I recoiled, groaning at the state of which the jeep was in. "Oh god, seriously Stiles? You're supposed to treat your cars with undivided love and attention, this looks like you've barely even giving it an oil check!" I complained and he gave me an apologetic shrug with a guilty look on his face. "Jeez, I'm almost ashamed to call you my brother. Right, give me a second."

"Thank you I love you Soph!" Stiles called to me and I waved my hand, reaching down and began to fiddle with a few things. I topped off the oil and secured some of the lose wiring, dusting off the battery and making sure nothing was actually falling off before tweaking a few things the best I could.

"Okay, give it a try now." I nodded, pushing the hood down and Stiles instantly turned the key in the ignition. The engine groaned, protesting a few times before finally it spluttered into life. "You really have to take this to get it fixed." Giving my brother a look as I dusted off my oily and filthy hands I winced, having nothing to wipe them with so I used my brother's jacket instead. He made to protest but I simply gave him a look and he was immediately silent.

"I would, if I could afford it. I don't exactly have a job that pays me enough money to buy me all the stuff I need. Like, I'd love a new laptop and a new phone and maybe a better sound system for my music, just to begin with." I arched an eyebrow as he pulled away, hurriedly making his way home to get there before dad did. Unfortunately, we didn't, so when my brother walked in my dad was instantly there facing him, giving him a stern and disapproving look.

"Stiles, do you understand the meaning of the word curfew?" He questioned, planning on giving him a lecture but I stepped in, closing the door behind me with my foot and lifted up my stained hands.

"It's not his fault dad, the jeep gave out on his way home so I had to run down and help out." I excused for Stiles who glanced at me, taking this free favour I was giving him as dad blinked in surprise. "He would have been back in time, but that jeep really needs a lot of work done to it. How have you even kept it running? Jeez, it's like it just refuses to give out completely so it won't be scrapped." Shaking my head I walked past dad, pausing to peck him on the cheek. "Welcome home, dinner's in the fridge for you." I informed him before going to wash my hands.

After Stiles had spluttered an agreement to my excuse he waited until dad had turned to sort out his paperwork before running up behind me and giving me a tight hug. "Thank you! Oh my god you're amazing, totally the best sister ever."

"Right, but in return you have to promise not to go out looking for trouble." I warned him, giving my brother a firm look as I glanced over my shoulder, cleaning my hands with warm soapy water. "I'm serious Stiles, this is dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt. I can't fight off an Alpha and protect you at the same time. If he figures out who you are, which he will because he'll catch our scents, he'll know immediately to go straight for you. You promise?"

"I promise, I'll stay home, do my work and I'll go to bed." He promised and I listened carefully to his heart. Not a jump or quickening to be heard, he was telling the truth. Satisfied I nodded my head then kissed his cheek, telling him that I loved him before I dried off my hands. "Love you too. Be careful out there, alright?"

"He might not even be out tonight. It could be a while before he appears again, but we'll see." Giving my brother a smile I sent him upstairs to get his work done before putting dad's dinner in the microwave. With a sigh I watched as it turned, my mind beginning to spiral away with its own thoughts. I want to know who that Alpha is and I want to know what it's up to. Something felt off and I was determined to get the answers to my questions. Surprisingly, however, I soon found myself thinking of Derek. I should have known he'd have actually made contact with the boys, I'll have to warn him again to keep away. Especially from my brother, I wasn't going to allow anything to happen to either of them. To any of them. As I gripped onto the worktop, I found myself vowing that I wouldn't allow any harm to come to Derek Hale. I promised to Laura's soul, I'd protect him too.


	6. Chapter 6

My phone was ringing, making me groan as I opened my eyes and looked towards it. It was Stiles. Immediately I reached out and answered the call, expecting something terrible had happened. "Uh Soph? Yeah um, Derek is kind of bleeding out all over my jeep and I don't know what to do, he's been shot by some kind of bullet and he's looking a lot like death right now and I don't particularly want to join him." Why did my suspicions always have to be right?

"Whoa slow down, tell me what happened from the beginning. I'm on my way." I calmed him down, knowing that my brother had a tendency for panic attacks. "Where are you now?"

"Well I'm on my way to the, uh-huh, animal clinic which my little wolf buddy here does _not_ look too impressed about." Stiles began as I grabbed my keys and walked to my car. "He's been shot in the arm by some kind of bullet and it's not healing and there's like, little black veins beginning to show." I frowned, unable to come up with an immediate answer. "So please hurry he's really starting to freak me out and I don't want to die."

"Pass him the phone, Stiles." I told him firmly, my tyres screeching as I ripped back from the driveway and shot down the street to make my way to the animal clinic. There was a slight rustle and I heard my brother murmur that it was for him. Instantly I could hear just how much pain Derek was in and how weak he was becoming. His breathing was shallow and his heartbeat faint. "Listen to me Hale. You touch my brother, I'll kill you myself. You hear me?" Hearing a low growl a smile flickered on my face so I softened towards him, not wanting to come across like a total bitch. "But it's going to be okay, I'm on my way and I'll help you get through this. Just stay calm and slow your heart as much as you can to keep whatever's poisoning you from spreading. Do you know what kind of bullet was used?"

"No, Scott's looking for it now." I almost broke my phone, an angry thump in my chest signalling my displeasure to hear Scott had been sent into the lion's den. "The Argents'. It was the Argents'." He was murmuring quietly and I frowned.

"Wait, you mean Argent as in, Chris and Kate Argent?" I vaguely remembered a stuck up and rather psychotic bitch of a girl back in school called Kate Argent who also had a brother, Chris. I frowned further. "Didn't you screw her at one point?" A loud snarl responded so I theorised that it was a touchy subject. "I'm just saying, probably not a good idea. Okay give the phone back before you break it, I can already hear you threatening to break the screen and I am not paying for a new one. Hand it over." After a moment I heard the phone being forced back into my brother's hand and his breathless voice came to my ear as I broke all speed limits.

"Yeah um if you can get here as fast as you can I'd really appreciate that, this guy is seriously not looking good." Stiles said rather breathlessly so I talked to him, calming him down with a more mellow tone to keep him from having a panic attack. I arrived a few minutes after they did so I followed the scent and headed around the back, approaching from behind as Stiles fumbled with the door and Derek lay slowly sinking to the ground against the wall. I could smell the stench of his wound even as I'd left the car, now it was only worse. "Thank god!" Stiles exclaimed the moment he saw me.

"Relax, I'm here to save the day." I drawled as I grabbed Derek by his good arm and pulled him towards me, making him frown in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Before he knew it I'd lifted him off the ground and was carrying him across my shoulders, keeping him steady as I then stalked inside, a little disgruntled having been woken up from my nap for this idiot. "Hey! Put me down!"

"You look like you're about to faint, so I figured a little lift would help you. Besides, I thought you were into girls who were more the dominant type." I challenged as I carried him into the operating room and made him sit down on the worktop, grabbing his wrist to inspect the bullet wound. That sure does look nasty.

"Makes sense why I was never into you." He answered back, making me smirk as I lifted my head before gripping his wrist tightly, a hiss of pain escaping his lips as I moved closer, our eyes meeting as our faces became mere inches apart.

"Trust me, I am definitely more dominant than you." Letting go I turned away and began to search for something to use as a tourniquet as Stiles awkwardly hovered in the room, staring at the blood and the wound.

"You know it doesn't really look that bad, maybe with some Echinacea and a good night's sleep and you'll be right as rain." He attempted to lighten the situation however Derek only glared at my brother and I heard his heart quicken nervously.

"If this infection reaches my heart, I'll die." He answered back with a slight growl so I gave a smart slap to his face to warn him off frightening my brother as Stiles shifted uncomfortably, swallowing as Derek just looked at me in bewilderment.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" I almost laughed at my brother's uncanny ability to always be sarcastic no matter what the situation. As I secured the stretchy material around Derek's arm I tightened it unforgivingly, hearing him seethe slightly as I cut off the circulation to his arm in order to help buy him more time. "It's bad, isn't it?"

"Well, it's no lucky charm I'll say that much." I murmured before leaning closer, giving it a sniff which only made Stiles retch slightly. "I can't pinpoint the scent, it's nothing I recognise. Scott's getting the bullet, right?" I asked and Stiles gave a hopeless flounder of his arms. "Great. That's really comforting." For the time being I wiped up the blood and went rooting through the cupboards, looking for a shot of something that I could give to help Derek combat whatever it was that was killing him.

"Well Scott did at least find out what bullet they used." Immediately I looked up, waiting expectantly as Stiles read the text. "Northern blue monkshood, does that mean anything to either of you." I knew of it, Clara had told me about numerous different forms of wolfsbane and its uses.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane." Derek begun as I started to clean away the blood that was dripping down his arm, holding his wrist in a much more gentle grip than before as he held it out for me almost naturally. "He has to bring me the bullet." His breathing was heavier so I hushed him gently, my hand rising to touch his face where I could feel his hammering heart almost as if it was beating against my skin.

"Why? Why'd you need the bullet?"

"Stiles, he's going to die without it. Get Scott to bring the bullet, I know what to do with it." I assured him, feeling Derek go slightly limp so I smacked his face. "Hey! Don't go closing your eyes on me you dumbass, wake up!" Stiles jerked back, alarmed that I'd slapped a guy with a tendency to be vicious and aggressive however when I growled, Derek answered me, his eyes flickering uncontrollably as I gripped his neck and held up his head, making him look at me. "Focus Hale, if you give out on me now then I swear I'm going to break every bone in your body until you're wide awake again. Understood?" He faded slightly so I gripped his finger and broke it, the snap instantly jerking him awake as he yelled.

"The hell?!"

"Oh my god." My brother turned away, sweating from every pore as Derek glowered at me hotly, breathing heavily and it was only then that I noticed that he was without a shirt and I was standing pretty close. Well damn, I see not only had he gotten taller, he'd got pretty ripped as well. However, now was not the time to be admiring his abs, in fact all I could look at were his eyes as I forced him to look at me.

"Just look at me. Focus." My eyes burned red at him, encouraging him to stay awake a little longer. "Stiles, you tell Scott to hurry his ass or things might end up a little messy around here." I warned him, my eyes glancing across to the medical saw that I'd pulled out. "Hey Hale, if you don't control your heartbeat you're only going to make this worse. Don't make me cut off your arm, I'd rather not give my brother nightmares for the rest of his life." My voice was stone cold as I spoke but my hands were gently, carefully stroking the back of his neck as his blearily kept his gaze maintained on me, breathing heavily as he broke out into a cold sweat.

"Sophie…" I nodded my head, letting him know that I was still there for him. He looked extremely vulnerable, a look I never expected to see from the infamous Derek Hale. He'd always been kind of a tough guy at school, one of the jocks and everyone knew about him and how not to mess with him because of how strong he was. He was just someone you didn't pick a fight with and more than once I remember seeing him send a guy flying down the hall. Now that insane strength made sense.

"I'm here. Right here with you. Just…try not to die on me okay?" Gradually his pulse slowed, his breaths deepening as I tried to use the influence of my eyes to calm him. It was one of my rather unique abilities, a slight hypnotic effect whenever I focused my wolf eyes on someone. It drew them in, made them calm down and made them trust me completely. My fingers continued to stroke the nape of his neck, feeling the short hairs of his scalp brush against my fingertips as Stiles shifted awkwardly.

"Why do I feel like I'm third wheeling here?" We both turned and looked at him blankly. Sometimes, my brother was just an idiot. "Sorry!" Suddenly Derek began to cough and immediately I was stepping back, seeing a black liquid oozing from his mouth and it smelled so bad I had to pinch my nose shut. "Oh my god what is that?!"

"My body's trying to heal itself." He offered weakly before sliding off the bench, slowly moving to grab hold of the saw. I really didn't want to do this but it looked like we didn't have any other choice. "You have to…you have to do it now." He looked at me imploringly, stretching out his fingers towards the saw so I sighed, steeling my resolve and grabbed it.

"Fine." I pulled the trigger to make sure it was working and sure enough the blade whirred. This was not going to be pretty. "Stiles you might want to step outside for this. And cover your ears." I suggested to him as Derek placed his arm on the table and readied himself for the amputation. Let alone Stiles, I was going to have nightmares about this for years to come. How do doctors and vets ever get used to something like this? It's going to have to go through the bone and everything.

"Oh please god no, you can't just cut off his arm like it's nothing!" Stiles protested, gesturing rather insistently towards Derek as be began to fade again.

"Stiles, it's either his arm or his life, I'm not sure about you but I'd rather lose an arm than be dead." I argued however the moment I moved to start the procedure, Derek fainted. "Hale! Oh come on really? Now? You had to faint now?!"

"Stiles!" The moment I picked up Scott's voice and scent I almost screamed for joy. Quite honestly I didn't want to go anywhere near someone's arm with the intent to cut it off, but for this instance I had to play the tough bitch, the hard core one. All the same, I'd rather not.

"Scott! You just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles sighed with relief as Scott appeared with the bullet as I hovered over Derek, trying to shake him awake. "What do we do now? What do we even need the bullet for?"

"Hand it over." I ordered, holding out my hand as I lifted Derek up with one hand around the back of his neck and slammed him against the table, making sure to hit his head so that he gave a sharp grunt and woke up slightly, blinking wearily as he swayed on his feet. Good, at least that means he's alive. Scott quickly placed the bullet in my hand and I bit it off, pouring the contents onto the table as I let Derek drop to the floor, smacking his head again as I turned my full attention to the monkshood. The herb like consistency made me want to recoil and snarl but I bit back my reaction and searched for a lighter or matches, finding some in the drawer so I quickly lit a match and set the powder alight. It flared brightly and I waited for it to disappear, a wispy blue smoke rising as I gathered the herbs into my palm carefully, turning around to face Derek. "This might sting a little." I told him as he groaned on the floor.

Placing one knee over him I pinned down his arm then all at once stuffed the monkshood into the bullet wound, pushing it as far in as I could make it go and almost immediately he was releasing his pain in a roaring yell, writhing but I was instantly off him and supporting his upper body, trapping his arms in a lock with my head next to his to keep him from lashing out too much and doing any damage to the operating room. Stiles and Scott watched in rather horrified awe as the wound healed and closed up, the black veins slithering away as I hushed Derek, holding him tightly in my arms as he writhed until slowly he calmed down.

His heavy breaths and loud thumping heart rang in my ears as I held him, relaxing only when he went still. "That was…awesome! Yes!" Stiles breathed as I pulled back slightly, letting Derek's head slide back so I could look at him with a frown. The colour was returning to his face and he wasn't freezing cold anymore, all of which were good signs so I allowed myself to relax. Thank god for that, for a while there I thought I'd actually have to remove his arm. I don't want to think about that right now. Anyway, he's looking at me weirdly and when he's shirtless like he is now, I don't particularly want to even think about anything other than him putting on a shirt so I could actually think clearly.

"How do you feel? Are you okay?" Scott asked in his sweet concerned voice as I let Derek go and stood up, letting him get to his own feet as I dusted off my hands and he ripped off the tourniquet.

"Well, except from the agonising pain." He muttered back as he got back to his feet and I looked around for his shirt. Seriously, that guy needs to cover up before I start to lose my cool. It's seriously distracting.

"Well I guess the sarcasm is a sign of good health." Stiles offered with relief overwhelming his tone as I finally found Derek his shirt and tossed it back to him.

"Cover yourself, stop wandering around half naked already." I told him as I then leaned against the operating table, chin on my hands. "And it wouldn't hurt to give these boys a thank you, you know. They did save your life after all." I reminded him with a pointed look however he only scowled. For a handsome guy, he sure scowled a lot.

"Yeah, we _did_ save your life. So from now on you're going to leave us alone, you got that?" Scott challenged as Derek slid his shirt back over his head. Shame, I'm almost sad to see those muscles go. I wonder how many hours I spent daydreaming about this guy when I was a stupid teenager around my brother's age? Probably countless, jeez, that's just a depressing thought. "And if you don't, I'm going to go back to Allison's dad and tell him everything…"

"You trust them?" Derek cut him off as I thought to myself. Argent, I'm fairly certain I've heard that name before. Not because I knew of the family, but the name does sound familiar like they had been mentioned in my old pack. "You think they can help you?"

"Well why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are!" Scott answered and I almost laughed. He had a point, Derek had been an ass back when I knew him and he wasn't much easier to get along with now. A tense silence filled the air and I stood up slightly, sensing Derek's anger spike and I lowered my stance minutely, preparing to spring across the room to separate them, however Derek forcibly kept his cool.

"I can show you just how nice they are." He answered, giving Scott a firm glare before pushing past them all.

"What do you mean?" He asked however as Derek made to walk past me without a word I gripped his arm tightly, forcing him to stop. He growled, eyes flashing but I just rolled my eyes then lifted his hand, dropping my keys into his palm.

"Just remember to drop him home afterwards." I said to him softly, making him blink in surprise at my tone before I gestured to Stiles. "Come on, you're going home. Scott, we'll pick up your bike and I'll come and get you for school tomorrow, okay?" Reaching out I took my brother by his wrist and tugged him behind me, gesturing towards the door so he said a brief goodbye before heading towards his jeep. My eyes locked on Derek as he continued to give me a strange, unreadable look. "Not a scratch, you hear me? Bring the car back before morning, otherwise I'll be hunting you down instead." With that I gave a nod to Scott, smiling at him. "Don't worry Scott, everything's going to be fine." I promised him before leaving, following after Stiles who was waiting for me in his jeep.

"So? Did you find anything last night?" He asked but I shook my head, turning to gaze out the window.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."


	7. Chapter 7

As promised the car turned up outside the house before morning so I made breakfast for dad, cleaned up the house a little then drove both Scott and Stiles to school. His bike was attached to my roof so I lifted it off for him and also pulled out a brand new padlock and chain. "Sorry about breaking the other one, here, this should work a little better. Key is right here." I informed him, handing everything over so he could lock up his bike more securely.

"No it's cool, thank you." He said and I smiled, reaching out and ruffling his hair. He smiled at that, blushing slightly in embarrassment but that only made me grin further as I pulled my brother towards me.

"Now you both have a good day and learn plenty, alright? It's student teacher conferences tomorrow, right?" I questioned and they both groaned. "I know, I hated those when I came here too. It was always about how I was failing every class and that I should really try to accept my intelligence. It was stupid." I agreed with them before kissing my brother's cheek.

"Aw come on, do you really have to do that here?" He protested, wiping his face clean as I gave a light chuckle.

"Sure I do if it embarrasses you. Now go on you two, try to stay out of trouble for the love of god." I pleaded with them as they said goodbye then walked away after Scott had chained up his bike. "I love you!" Stiles turned back and gave me a look of exasperation but I only smirked, waving my hand at him as he quickly disappeared into the crowds. Behind me someone wolf whistled so I arched an eyebrow, looking around to see a group of boys a little older than Stiles and Scott looked me up and down.

"Hey baby, sweet ride." One of them said, licking his lips slowly. "You looking for someone to ride you?" I would have laughed at their audacity, but I only tilted my head at them, wondering which bone I should break but then, I decided against it as for the moment, they needed their hands to write and their feet to walk. Such a shame. Doesn't mean I still couldn't teach them a lesson though. I sauntered over, a sway in my curvy hips as my tight running clothes hugged my figure and I smiled, draping a hand over the boy's shoulder before running my fingers down to his hand.

"Well…" All at once I gripped his wrist, turning it into a lock and he squealed like a pig, dropping onto his knees as my eyes narrowed at him. "Since you think it's funny to objectify a woman just because she's wearing something a little tight, maybe I should show you something that _I_ find funny." I reasoned with him, seeing tears beginning to streak from the corners of his eyes as his friends all backed away, no one coming to his rescue. "But quite frankly, I think you kneeling down at my feet is funny enough." Releasing him he immediately gasped, other staring with their mouths hanging open as I stepped back and turned, hips swaying sassily. "You'll never get laid unless you learn how to respect a woman, just a lesson for you all!" I called brightly before driving away.

I hope he doesn't try press charges, though I'm sure my dad would understand. Today I went into town and looked for jobs, applying in certain places and dropped off my resume before going for my daily run. It was easy enough to listen out for and pick up rumours, but nothing had happened since the bus driver incident and I was starting to think that maybe the Alpha had decided to settle down for a bit since I'd arrived. Maybe it had sensed me, I don't know whether or not it would consider me a threat, but until I could actually find it, I wouldn't know either.

Somehow I found myself running up my familiar track towards the Hale house and before I realised it, I was almost halfway there. For a second I faltered, considering turning back but then I thought better of it. Derek could probably use someone to check in on him and make sure he was still alive, after all he had been hit by a pretty nasty bullet. I remember the first time hunters came after me. They'd stuck with me so many bullets that Clara had to pull them out of me with tweezers so that I could heal. Not pleasant. For a second I could picture Clara's face, warm and smiling, aged from her years taking care of others, chocolate eyes always welcoming you home into her arms. She had been beautiful to me, the best thing that had happened as she had completely turned my world around. Now she was gone.

For a moment I was angry but I controlled it, taking a deep breath and thinking of my brother. It was much easier to control myself these days, not like before. Still, I continued my way towards the Hale house, pausing outside and looking around before closing my eyes and tracking his scent. He was there. I could sense him. "Hale, I know you can hear me." I spoke out before opening my eyes and looking up at a window where sure enough, I could see him standing there watching me. "I came to see that you weren't still crippled."

"I'm fine." He bit back a little coldly but I only smirked.

"You hungry?" He paused a moment, unsure of how to answer however I could hear his stomach even from down here. "I can hear your stomach Hale, come on down. It just so happens that I brought food with me." I unshouldered my pack and held it outward, offering it to him. "But you have to come get it." I watched him, seeing him contemplate his options before slowly moving away from the window. It almost surprised me that I'd brought food with me, it were as if I had instinctively known that I'd end up here and that Derek probably wasn't eating very well. The door slowly opened and his broad figure emerged, coming down towards me with a tight set jaw. His hand reached out however before his fingers could grip the strap of my backpack I pulled it back, a playful smile touching my mouth. "I said you'd have to come and get it, didn't I?" I challenged him, shouldering it again as I lowered my stance, eyes flashing red. "So come on Beta boy, let's see what you've got."

He gave a wolfish snarl as I bolted, accelerating my speed to leap through the trees and I kicked off one of the trunks, summersaulting before landing on my feet. After a pause, Derek came thundering after me and I released a laugh, my platinum hair flying in the twisted bun I'd coiled it up into as my speed tugged it loose into a long ponytail. I led him further up the track before abandoning it altogether, sensing Derek coming up behind me as he leaped from all fours. I halted, sliding to a stop with my weight lowered and he flew overhead, landing back on his feet as he then turned around to face me but I'd already changed directions, moving off in a gentle run which he struggled to keep up with.

I guess I'd always been pretty fast, track was my forte back at school and now that everything was amplified, speed was one of my best assets. Leaping up into the air I twisted, my foot colliding with his chest and I sent him flying, my hand snagging a branch which I used to pull myself up into the trees, still smiling down at him as he landed flat on his back below me. "You're going to have to do better than that Hale, come on. Don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl, that's no fun." I teased before springing to the next branch, catching it with my hands and gliding back to the ground as Derek growled after me.

Taking another leap he'd used his powerful body to leap after me, crossing the distance and his hand closed around my ankle and dragged me down however I instantly twisted and locked my legs around him, swinging myself to toss him overhead before I landed on my hand, turning to then stand upright. Derek immediately blocked my path, eyes glinting as he came at me with a swing but I ducked, blocking his attack and pushing him backwards as our fast blows exchanged at record speed as he continually tried to go for my backpack. I'm pretty sure I almost broke another of his ribs but I pulled back at the last moment, knocking against him enough to land the blow but without the resulting damage. He managed to pull the pack off my shoulder but I locked my arm through the straps, holding it back before I sent a jab to his arm which instantly made him releasing it and I claimed it back.

Suddenly his hand grabbed my wrist and twisted me around, attempting to lock my arms behind me but I reached back and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, ripping him over my head and landed him on the floor once more as I crouched over him, my head parallel to his. "Is this really what the infamous Derek Hale has been reduced to? I'm always disappointed. You used to have even the toughest of boys running screaming." I teased him before giving a laughing smile, jumping backwards as he took a swipe at me with his claws. "Is that really anyway to treat a lady now?"

"You're cockier than I remember." He said, breathing heavily as he rolled onto his front then pushed himself back to his feet. All at once he ran at me so I faced him head on, feeling him ram against my middle as his arms wrapped around me, intending to take me down however I arched my back and flung him off me, twisting acrobatically before turning to face him, however before I knew what was happening he'd crashed into my side and locked his arms around my waist with my arms trapped at my sides. Instantly I squeezed and I inhaled instinctively, head ripping backwards against his shoulder before I flexed my muscles, pushing against his arms and we struggled for dominance, his strength matching mine before slowly I allowed more of my Alpha side to take control, stubbornly refusing to give in as my eyes turned deep red and finally I forced his arms from around me and I turned, clawed hands wrapping around his throat and I snarled lowly, feeling the addictive power beginning to surge until slowly, Derek lifted a hand whilst our eyes never once broke contact.

There, swinging limply in his grasp, was my bag. I blinked, a little surprised but then I smiled, amused and the mirth filled my gaze as my eyes returned to their usual periwinkle blue. "And you haven't changed one bit, Hale." I answered him back before stepping away, brushing off the foliage from my clothes. "Help yourself to whatever you want, there's plenty." I assured him before jogging over to a cluster of rocks and sat down, exhaling a deep breath to relax for a bit. "You know, I never thought that I'd end up like you. Of course, back then I didn't know what you were, but it just makes me wonder about what a bitch the universe can be."

"My mom used to say that things always happened for a reason." Derek answered simply, coming towards me as he rooted around in my bag until he'd found the meaty sandwich which he devoured almost instantly. I watched him, a little concerned. Since he's not exactly welcome around town, it must be difficult for him to find food. How does he even pay for anything? I don't smell any leather for a wallet or anything like that. "What?" I blinked, realising he'd caught me staring.

"How often do you eat?" He didn't answer but seemed to take it as a hint as he ate more slowly. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just asking." Still refusing to answer I rolled my eyes. I forgot how stubborn he could be. "If you're ever hungry and can't find food, you can stop by my house. My window is the at the back, right hand side. I'll leave it unlocked so you can get inside, you can either raid the kitchen or ask for something, depending on who's there. Just don't give my brother or dad a heart attack, okay?" Derek looked at me for a moment, considering the offer before nodding his head.

For a while we were content to silence, listening to the sounds of the forest as Derek ate everything in my bag. Looks like I'd have to go home for food. I sniffed the air casually, searching for any signs of lingering infections but couldn't catch anything, so I assumed he was fine. "Why are you doing this?" He asked me suddenly and I blinked, awakening myself from my doze and sat up, frowning at him.

"What?" Suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed my dangling wrist, dragging me off the rocks and I was pulled rather violently to the ground where his strong fingers trapped my wrists down to the ground, his body holding mine down as his accusing gaze suddenly filled my entire vision and I stared at him, a little surprised by his sudden move.

"Why are you doing this? What's your motive? There's got to be a reason why you're doing all this so you'd best just tell me now." I frowned at him slightly, more confused than ever before I slowly began to realise. He didn't trust me. He didn't trust anyone that wasn't family. That's just like him, I remember back at school he always had his popular group of friends but he never actually let anyone get close to him in that sense except maybe his sister. Or Paige. I remembered Paige, she would try and talk to me from time to time but I always ignored her. After she got together with Derek, I liked her even less though that had been my bratty teenage self, now I felt guilty about all that considering she disappeared. Looking at Derek now, I guess you really could call him a type of lone wolf. He's technically a Beta, but you could describe him as an Omega as he was a wolf without a pack.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I'm just a nice person?" I asked sarcastically, knowing that he wouldn't believe any kind of reason I gave him. He growled, eyes flashing dangerously but I remained relaxed, unafraid of his attempt to intimidate me. I could rip him apart so easily it wasn't even funny, however for the moment it was in everyone's best interest to simply maintain an unsteady truce. "Calm down Hale, I'm not your enemy. Listen." I invited, turning my chin downwards towards my chest where my steady pulse beat with each pump of my heart. "I'm not lying to you." He paused, listening carefully as I spoke. "I have no intention of hurting you. Ever. I want to help you, Hale. You understand? I'm an ally." My heart continued to pulse at a comfortable and steady rhythm, making Derek relax slightly and his grip loosened around my wrists but I remained put, not wanting to startle him into becoming aggressive and defensive again. I felt bad for him, however as he held my gaze I felt like he was searching me for something, as if he thought I held answers that were out of his reach. "Hale?"

"It's nothing, I just…" Nodding my head to signal that it was okay he pulled back, however this time he offered out his hand to me, both in a gesture of peace and as an apology for dragging me down. My hair had pulled free from its bobble so as I grasped his hand and allowed him to haul me to my feet, leaves decorated my hair rather wildly. "Here." He reached out and began to pull the dead leaves from my blonde tresses, focussing on each one before dropping them to the ground. I watched him, curious by this gesture. I'd never known him to be soft by any means, but there was no other way I could describe how he was acting now. His movements were gentle and considerate, restraining his superior strength as he delicately pulled leaves from my hair.

"I was wrong. There is something different about you." I decided, breaking the silence and Derek looked at me, our faces a little too close to one another as we stood angled towards one another. Reaching out I gripped his chin and turned his face slightly, observing him closely to try and figure out what it is. "You were still fairly sadistic and mostly untrusting of people back in high school, but there really is something different." He just looked at me, unhappy with the way I was manhandling him so I winked and pulled back, swiping my bag from the ground before zipping it up and closing it again. "I better head back, I've still got some research and tracking to do with that Alpha."

"You shouldn't try finding it on your own." Derek warned me, grasping my arm securely as I turned to leave and I froze slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable with how close he was. "It'll kill you." My eyes blushed red briefly as I felt memories begin to bombard me.

"Actually, if I ever find that creature, it should be me that it's afraid of." I warned, my voice dropping several tones as my wolf emerged slightly. "You have no idea just how strong I am, do you?" I questioned, turning to face him head on as he let go of my arm. "You don't know how much I had to fight and train just to survive one day more in that city. I wasn't born into this like you were, I didn't inherit the Alpha status. I took it through blood, and that blood is what makes me easily ten times stronger than you are if I were to let myself lose control." My eyes continued to burn, feeling angry. Who was he to assume he knew my limitations? He didn't know the first thing about me. Hell, in school he never even knew my name, he only learned it when his sister beat it into him when he kept on ignoring me after I started appearing at his house at her invitation.

"Calm down Sophie, I didn't mean to insult you." He soothed so I blinked, getting a handle on things before I sighed, massaging my head slightly as I pushed the memories back. "What exactly happened to you?" I almost laughed sardonically, thinking about how life had just thrown one brick after another at my face.

"It wasn't pleasant." I told him simply before looking back to meet his gaze once more, all laughter gone from my expression. "The person who saved me, adopted me, she got killed. One of the Betas took over the pack and everyone turned against her." I flinched slightly, remembering walking in after smelling an overwhelming stench of blood. "I found them ripping her apart before one of them finished her off. I got so angry, so enraged that I couldn't help myself. We had a new Alpha, but I couldn't accept them."

"So you killed them?" This time I laughed, folding my arms as I shook my head.

"I tried, but they chased me out and I ran, licking my wounds. For a while I was just on my own, somehow managing to maintain my job whilst appearing totally normal. I knew I couldn't kill them through power alone, so I used a different approach to take them down." Frowning slightly I remembered the next series of events but I couldn't bring myself to speak, so I shook my head. "I'm not talking about this anymore. Don't ask me any questions or I'll break your face. Hear me?" He nodded, however I could see that I'd already given him plenty to think about. I stood there for a moment, numb against the pain that I had used to feel like sharp pokers of burning iron stabbing into me.

"Hey." Derek shook my shoulder slightly, waking me from my wide eyed nightmare to make me look at him. "I'm glad you're back." _Thump_. My heart reacted instinctively without me realising. He just comes out with something like that like its normal, what's with this guy? He was looking at me with that cold distance still in his gaze but I couldn't help but see that there was something in his eyes that told me he wanted to reach out. He wanted to close the distance and trust me, but he couldn't. Neither could I. In some ways, we were the perfect pair.

"Yeah, thanks." I answered a little uncertainly, giving him a look before I turned around and took a few steps. When he didn't follow I stopped, waiting a moment before I tossed a loose smile back over my shoulder. "Race you back?" A smile flickered on his lips and he moved forwards, his surprisingly graceful body moving towards me before at the same time, we gradually increased our speed, matching pace and this time I didn't streak ahead of him, staying by his side all the way back to his house where I slowed down and turned back, lifting a hand to wave goodbye before I then jogged all the way back to my car, suppressing the memories in my head.


	8. Chapter 8

I heard the door go and I moved out from the kitchen, already knowing that it was Stiles and dad, however when I saw dad using Stiles for support and limping on one bandaged leg I was immediately rushing forwards. "Oh my god what happened?! Dad! I thought you were supposed to go easy on the teachers at the conference!" I gasped, taking over for Stiles who looked like he was about to drop from under dad's weight.

"I'm okay, it's just a bit of soft tissue damage." He excused however I made him sit down on the sofa and elevated his leg by pushing a pillow underneath it and setting it on the coffee table. "There was a mountain lion at the school parking lot, caused a lot of terror and confusion until the guy from the Argent family shot it down. I got hit by a reversing car, it's nothing." He insisted however Stiles had already grabbed him a beer from the cooler and I popped off the top with my bare hands and passed it to him as we both leaned over the top of the sofa either side of him.

"Jeez, you mean like a real mountain lion?" I questioned before frowning, glancing across to Stiles who gave a hopeless little shrug.

"Yeah. Maybe it's the one doing all the attacking." He reasoned before exhaling, taking a swig of his beer. "But you, young man. You and I need to talk." Dad turned to Stiles, giving him a stern look, arching his eyebrow the same way I did and instantly I was folding my arms and looking at him with the exact same expression, making Stiles draw back and hold up his hands in surrender.

"Come on guys it's not fair when you both gang up on me like that." He protested but we both continued anyway.

"What did the teacher say?" I asked, glancing down to dad.

"Well, his grades are perfect but there seems to be a problem with lack of motivation and squandering of his skill sets. Or at least, that's what I understood he was trying to tell me." Dad answered and I pursed my lips slightly, nodding my head.

"So basically my brother is a genius just doesn't put his head down in the right places." I translated before drawing Stiles towards me, knuckling his head. "Come on Stiles, you know that your behaviour goes on record. You might be a perfect little genius but you still got to work on your social skills."

"Hey! My social skills are fine! I have Scott, don't I?"

"One friend. How many kids are in that school?" I asked, rubbing it in slightly as we started to fight playfully, throwing loose punches at one another though I blocked each one he threw at me.

"I'm on the lacrosse team!"

"You're on the line up, sweetie." I countered, dodging before I grabbed him around the middle and flung him to the floor, gently putting him down as I laughed, making sure to tickle him in his sensitive ribs until he was making a really girly squealing sound and begging for mercy. Dad watched us with a smile, glancing over his shoulder as he drank his beer. "Never mind, so long as your grades are fine I don't see any real problem, right dad?" I reasoned and he hummed in agreement. "I'll get us some food, I made pasta." Stiles offered to help so I made him lay the table and the three of us sat down together to eat. "So has anything else happened recently that I should be aware of?" I asked casually, thinking nothing of it, however as I put food into my mouth dad answered.

"There was another murder at a video rental store last night. There were two witnesses but they could only describe the thing to be a large furry mass. They assumed it was the mountain lion." I choked, coughing on my food in my alarm and Stiles had to thump me on the back several times to dislodge it, allowing me to chew properly before swallowing.

"What? There was another attack?" I breathed, recovering as dad nodded his head. I knew there had been something on his mind, I just hadn't been listening to the news or radio all day. "Jesus. I'm guessing you don't particularly want to talk about it."

"Not really, I just can't understand these killings. It's not like normal animal behaviour. It makes no sense." Slowly I glanced across to Stiles who inclined his head slightly, signalling he knew who it was. We waited until after dinner before he told me everything that he knew, which wasn't much more but he was able to tell me that Lydia had received a message containing a video of the Alpha that had attacked the store.

"Do you still have it?" I asked however he shifted uncomfortably, looking away. "Oh god, please tell me you didn't delete it because you're mad at Scott." He didn't answer. "Stiles! Come on, so your friend ditches you for one day to play hooky with his girlfriend, so what?!" I almost thumped him on the head but I rationalised that this could break his skull so I restrained myself. "Come on, you're supposed to be smarter than I am."

"Yeah well, sometimes I'm tired of just playing the smart one." He answered and I stopped, blinking at him in recoil. Okay, hadn't expected that one. Stiles tried to move past me to go to his room but he rebounded off my arm when I held it out. "Come on! This is exactly what I mean!"

"Stiles, you know you could have come to me with this, right?" I reasoned him and he stopped, looking a little guilty. "So why didn't you?" For a while he continued to refuse to answer, trying to form the words as he shifted and twitched a little nervously.

"It's just…you and Scott being all supernatural, I figured that the only way I could be useful was by helping solve this, but Scott wouldn't answer his phone and you…well you've been out most of the night hunting that thing. I knew you were tired and I didn't want to bother you with it. I just, I don't want you getting hurt. I thought maybe if I could figure out who it was on my own, then we could just catch him whilst he's human and then it'll all be over." He explained in a rush and I just looked at him blankly before all at once pulling him into my arms to hold him close. His heart was pounding so I swayed with him slightly, trying to calm him.

"I know you're scared. I can feel it." I murmured to him, telling him the truth. "But you don't have to be. Let me protect you, it's what I'm here for okay?" Stiles slowly placed his arms around me, holding me close. "I won't go hunting for the Alpha tonight, okay? I'll stay here and guard the house instead. Will that make you feel better?"

"Actually yeah it would. Doesn't hurt to have a kickass sister ready to bust a hole in some freaky wolf beast that has a tendency to…oh my god!" Stiles suddenly freaked and immediately I was whirling around, pushing him behind me with a flash of red eyes and my fangs appearing however when I looked out the kitchen window, all I saw was Derek standing there. "What's he doing here? Oh my god, oh my god I thought I was going to die."

"Stiles, maybe you should just go to your room and take some time to chill." I suggested, glancing upstairs where I could already hear dad snoring. He must be pretty tired. "And check on dad, I think he's passed out again. At least take of his shoes, okay?"

"Y-Yeah sure, but…" When he looked back at the window, Derek was gone but I merely rolled my eyes.

"I'll handle it. Go on, don't worry. I won't let him hurt my kid brother, okay?" Giving him a smile I pinched his cheek before sending him upstairs and he scurried away, checking on dad before locking the door to his room. When I turned around again Derek was standing right behind me in my kitchen. "What did I say about scaring my brother to death?" I demanded, placing my hands on my hips however Derek just held up the house key.

"Your front door was unlocked." He informed me and I muttered under my breath, shaking my head as I took it from him and tossed into the key bowl on top of the microwave. "You said I could come if I was hungry. I was in the neighbourhood and…well." He sniffed slightly, glancing across to the leftover pasta bolognaise that I'd cooked. "It smelled really good." He was almost sheepish and I thought it was cute, so I gave a nod of my head before glancing upwards.

"Take a seat, but if my dad wakes up and comes downstairs then you have to hide, okay? I don't think I'd be able to explain why you're in our house." Nodding his head Derek pulled out a chair and I placed a large portion on a plate for him, heating it up to make sure it was hot before I offered him a drink. He accepted a beer and he took a long swig and I realised he'd probably not had a proper drink in a while, so I brought out another pair and slid one towards him before drinking the other bottle myself, joining him.

Once again Derek practically inhaled the food and I watched him, head tilted as I once more tried to figure out exactly what was different about him. Apart from his looks, of course. "It's good." He offered vaguely and I chuckled softly, taking a large swig of my drink.

"Thanks. My mom was a great cook, I'm not really that good in comparison." Derek nodded his head, knowing full well what happened to my mom. For a while it had been the talk of the school. In fact, I do recall this one time some guys had been trying to make me feel worse about the fact my mom was dying, but then Laura came storming over after I'd thrown a punch and finished the rest of them off, yelling at them for being such jerks. They'd been her classmates after all, so they knew to be terrified of her. That's when I first properly met Laura and she had grinned at me, instantly becoming the person I respected most in the entire world apart from my parents. She was just breath taking, in some ways. Fearless, powerful, a force of nature yet so kind and supportive to others.

"What?" I blinked, realising I'd been staring again and Derek prompted me awake.

"I was actually just thinking about Laura." I admitted, instantly catching his attention as I looked at my bottle, twirling it around slowly with my fingers. "I always wanted to be more like her. That's why I was around your house as often as I was. When I was there, I felt all my problems melt away and I could be my real self. It was nice. I always liked your house." He was looking at me oddly so I sighed, lifting my gaze to meet his. "Sorry, you're probably the last person who wants to hear this."

"No, talk some more." He requested, making my eyebrow lift quickly in response. For a moment he struggled to meet my gaze, biting down on his jaw before he relaxed a little. "All I can remember is the fire, so tell me more about what you remember." Observing him for a moment I nodded my head, taking another drink before exhaling.

"Well, I know for sure your mom made the best chocolate chip cookies I ever tasted. Even better than my mom's. Every time I went jogging up round the track that goes past your house, it's almost like someone would always be waiting there for me to invite me inside. I guess now I realise it's because you could probably smell me coming a mile away." A slow smile touched my face as Derek continued to eat, listening to me recollect things about our somewhat shared past. "Your mom would always fuss over my appearance, brushing my hair and cleaning my face whenever I fell over during my run and would always try to offer me all these really pretty dresses. I felt rude for refusing, but I knew the second I put one on I'd just ruin it and I just couldn't bring myself to do that, so I never did try one. She would give me drinks like lemonade or hot cocoa depending on the weather and invited me to come back whenever I wanted."

I noticed Derek had finished so I reached out for his plate to offer him more but his hand brushed against mine, signalling that I should stay and continue talking, so I did. "Laura and I always got on. I had a habit of pushing people away but she refused to let me be, dragging me along to her kick boxing club until eventually I went of my own volition because it helped me channel my anger and everything. She helped me move past the pain of watching my mom die slowly day by day, when each day I'd feel a little more of me crumble away as well." Shaking my head I smiled nostalgically again. "But your family were always so kind to me and I'd run through your house and into the back garden chasing her around like a couple of kids, your little sister never joined in because I don't think she liked me very much. Everyone else seemed to like me though, I don't know why. I never liked people unless they were Stiles. I can't even remember how many times I played childish games like hide in seek in that place. In every room, in the garden, the woods, it was just…a haven for me."

My fist clenched together slowly, angry that it had all been snatched away from Derek. From us both. I had wanted to go back, to show Mrs Hale just how much I had changed and how great I was doing in life. I wanted to go back and challenge Laura to a wrestling match that I would finally win, but I can't. "You know, I also used to go back quite a lot just to catch a glimpse of you." I found myself saying before I realised it but I only grinned laughingly at myself. "In high school I had a major crush on you, it was kind of funny and a little pathetic, to be honest."

"I know." That made stop, blinking at Derek who smirked ever so slightly then leaned forwards. "I could smell it." Under the table I kicked him, making him jolt sharply as I then finally laughed.

"Of course you did, I should have realised sooner." Sighing softly I shook my head, standing up. "You want another drink?" He nodded his head, thanking me softly. "It's no trouble, there's plenty in the house as I just shopped recently."

"No, I mean thank you." Derek said sincerely and I stopped, turning back to look at him. "Not just for the food, but for helping keep me from dying that other night. Having you there really grounded me, you were just so familiar that I couldn't help but hold on a little longer." His soft voice was distant, as if he too were looking back through the memories. Turning around I offered him his second beer, smiling softly as he looked up.

"Here's to old times." I suggested before clinking my bottle against his, saluting before I downed it in one. Being a wolf had its perks, though sometimes I wish I could get drunk like I used to. Clearing up the plates I started to wash up however Derek came up behind and offered to wash up instead. I wasn't exactly going to say no so I let him get to it, seeking something to snack on and I settled on an orange, peeling it before separating it into segments of two, opening them up so that they always looked like butterflies. It was something I'd always done, it was stupid, but my mom had pointed out that it had looked like a butterfly when she'd been a little high on drugs and I'd been peeling an orange in front of her. Derek glanced towards me, noticing that I peeled my orange strangely but made no comment on it. "Hey." He looked up. "You're going back to sleep at the house, aren't you?"

"Yeah, where else am I going to go?" Giving a useless hand motion I rolled my eyes as I drew out the juices of my orange segment before swallowing.

"Stay here tonight. You can sleep in my room." I came out with it so bluntly that he almost dropped the plate, looking around at me incredulously but I just lifted my hands, my expression questioning. "What? It's not like I'm going to jump you in the middle of the night if that's what you're worried about. I can sleep on the sofa if it makes you feel better." Derek just continued to look at me and I could tell that he wasn't too sure how to react. "Usually such an offer requires a yes or no answer." I prompted him and he resumed cleaning the dishes, looking back to his work.

"I'm fine at the house."

"Uh, in the freezing cold, all alone, probably without blankets or a mattress, where there's a wild Alpha running lose in the woods. Yeah sounds real smart to me." I drawled sarcastically before tossing the orange peel into the bin. "Come on Beta boy, you can drop the tough guy act for at least one night. Admit it, you miss having a warm bed and comfy pillows, right? I'll even find you a change of clothes, how's that? My dad should have some stuff that'll fit you."

"Sophie, you don't have to do this." Derek stopped me. For one it just sounded weird when he said my name, but other than that I was a little confused. His eyes were fixed on me, cold and piercing yet trying to be softer, however he didn't quite manage it considering his usual disposition. "You don't have to take care of me, I'm used to looking after myself." Cocking an eyebrow I folded my arms, giving him my signature look.

"I'm not trying to mother you, I just think it's stupid to pass up hospitality when it's offered to you. Besides, I owe your family big time and since you're all that's left, you're stuck with me." Flashing him a grin I gestured to the dishes. "You can leave those there when you're done, I can put them away in the morning. You know which door to knock on, I'll go grab some extra blankets and those spare clothes for you." Giving him no room to argue I headed upstairs, sneaking into dad's room and picking up a shirt and some bed shorts before grabbing a blanket or two from the airing cupboard. Before he could come upstairs I changed into my own nightwear, putting on the silken nightdress and brushing through my hair so that it was lose around my shoulders before I weaved it into a braid. I could smell Derek outside before he knocked so I tied off my hair and pulled on my nightgown, drawing it around me before opening the door. "Here, these should fit you. You want me to toss your stuff into the washer?" I offered but he shook his head, sliding inside as we spoke in hushed tones.

"Thanks." He said and I nodded my head, however as I left he frowned. "Where're you going?"

"To sleep on the couch." I reminded him, lifting up my blankets. He blinked before glancing back to the bed, guilt flashing across his features. "Sleep well Hale. If you need a quick escape, there's the window." I informed him before reaching out and closing the door, once more cutting off his chance to argue with me as I headed downstairs and made myself a nest in the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

As I was cleaning through the house my phone started to ring so I put down the broom and reached for the counter, picking it up and seeing my brother's name flashing across the screen. "Stiles do you have any idea how filthy your room is? You owe me big for actually daring to step into that man cave of yours and I do _not_ want to ever find out what that pile of tissues was for. Though with my sense of smell, I can already guess." I quipped at my brother, a little irritated that he'd left so much cleaning in his room with clothes everywhere.

"Whoa hey! What were you doing in my room?" He stopped, demanding an explanation as he immediately became protective over his privacy.

"Don't worry I didn't go looking through your diaries or anything, I just wanted to do the washing and I ended up vacuuming and dusting a little." I responded as I tucked the phone against my shoulder and continued to sweep through the house. "So why are you calling? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Yeah I am and it's lunch break, Scott and I just have a couple of questions." Sensing it would be something about Scott's lycanthropy I put aside the broom and sat down, listening and waiting. "Well you see he's having a little trouble controlling himself and the full moon is coming soon, so he's freaking out a little and I am too because usually the first one he goes to maul is me." Stiles informed me bluntly and I could hear Scott's breathing as they both listened down the phone to my voice.

"I'm not on speaker am I?" They told me I wasn't so I went ahead and started to talk. "This is going to be really difficult for you Scott, so listen to me closely. There are several elements that help you maintain control when shifting, however the most important thing is to try and retain your humanity as you shift. The more awake you are, the more control you'll have. A lot of this will have to be learned through time, practice and experience, but I can give you a few pointers." I began to explain as I traced a spiral on the table. "Tip one. Pain. If you feel a strong sense of pain it'll wake you up and even shift you back to being human. If you ever feel like you're losing control, pain will help you focus so don't be afraid to dig your claws into yourself. You'll heal almost immediately so don't worry about that."

"Sounds…delightful." Scott answered and a flicker of a smile touching my lips.

"Oh it's wonderful fun, trust me. Tip number two. Restraints. If you can find a way to restrain yourself whenever you're losing control, do it. Either that or run away from that what's making you shift out of anger or fear. Just run, it's okay to be overwhelmed. If you start howling I'll hear you and I'll be able to track you down. Lastly, tip number three. Find an anchor."

"An anchor?" Scott asked which Stiles echoed, both of them a little confused so I elaborated for them.

"Yeah, an anchor. Something that makes you want to remain human, something that is infinitely so precious to you that it keeps you calm and focused. It's different for everybody, so you'll have to try a few different things to find out what it is for you, but it could be something like your mom. I used to know one guy who'd always stop wolfing out whenever we put on his favourite TV show, its things like that. If you find yourself an anchor, focus on it. Grasp it. Don't let it escape. When you have something that important to you, it's like it brings you back to the human world and it's so much easier to remain calm."

"So what's your anchor?" Scott asked me and I paused slightly before smiling.

"Well actually, my anchor is mostly Stiles."

"What? Me?" He repeated, a little surprised so I pursed my lips, giving a shrug even though I knew they couldn't see me.

"That's right. Whenever I hear your voice or your heartbeat, it always brings me back. It works with dad too, but Stiles is always far more effective. It's instinctive for me, though it's more than the fact that you're my brother. I think it's because I feel guilty about leaving you when everything was falling apart. You won't remember, but a couple of years ago you called me on a full moon when I was in the city, I'd managed to escape and was on the rampage, but when I heard your voice…it was like I was nothing else but your sister. You helped me regain my control." For a moment Stiles was silent and I guessed he was probably blushing.

"Wow I…I didn't know. _I'm_ your anchor? Thanks, I guess." He stuttered awkwardly and I chuckled, amused by his awkwardness.

"Listen Scott, I know this is hard for you, but I'm going to help you. When the full moon is here, I'll make sure that you don't get lose and start killing people, okay? Also, I think it best if you keep away from Derek. If there's anyone who's going to be able to teach you, it's me. Mostly because I've gone through the exact same thing, but also because he can be a bit of an ass, sentimentality isn't exactly his thing."

"Yeah we guessed that much." Scott agreed before thanking me. "I really appreciate this. Since you came back everything feels a lot less intense."

"It's a difficult thing to go through, but Stiles and I are both here for you. Right Stiles?"

"Totally. Absolutely. Can't get rid of me." My brother agreed and I smiled, closing my eyes to listen to his heartbeat. It was always beating a little faster than what was normal, but that was just Stiles. It was familiar and loud in my ear as I listened, my heart slowing down to match every third beat. "You still there?"

"Yeah, sorry. Lunch break is almost over, so make sure you both had food and Scott, try and catch up with your studying okay? I heard that you're not doing too well in your classes, so don't let yourself get by distracted by anything. School is important, so you can't allow yourself to slack." I paused slightly, thinking about the girl Scott mentioned he was dating and had skipped school for a day to be with. "Which also means staying a little further away from Allison. It might be hard, but trust me. Until you get control, she's going to be safer further away from you."

"Yeah I can do that. I can totally do that." He agreed though I heard his heart quicken. I didn't comment on it though, I knew exactly what it felt like to have such a huge crush on someone and even think you were in love.

"Okay. I'll see you boys later. Bye." Cancelling the call after they made no sound to ask further questions, Stiles managing to call out a goodbye before the phone went dead. I stared off into the distance, thinking back to my high school years. I really did have such a huge thing for Derek Hale, at some point I think I'd even convinced myself I was in love with him. Firmly pressing my eyes shut I tried to ignore memories of him as they filled my mind.

I'd been a real nerd at some points, with my big glasses and nose always stuck in a book until my mom passed away and I just snapped. The morning after she'd died I'd gone to school and absolutely wrecked the hallways, taking a sledgehammer to the lockers and the doors in my rage. All the kids had screamed and the teachers were calling the police as I threatened to cave in anyone's head that came near me. In the end Laura had caught the sledgehammer with a single hand and torn it from my grasp, tossing it away before she'd pulled me into a tight hug. I'd cried. I'd cried like a baby with her brother and everyone else watching but I hadn't cared. I'd just lost my mom, I wasn't exactly stable.

Laura had held me in her arms and rocked me like a child until the cops had arrived. She insisted on going to the station with me, not leaving my side and even as my dad struggled to keep it together, Laura held my hand and spoke up for me, even offering to cover the damages. Her family had been pretty wealthy though dad had tried to protest, she insisted. With a single call to her mom, everything was handled and I was invited back to dinner.

I don't think I spoke much, but the moment Laura's mom got a hold of me I'd started sobbing again, hiding my tears in her neck as Derek just watched from the stairs. Jeez, that had been more embarrassing than anything. I think I ended up staying the night whilst Stiles went to Scott's as dad needed to handle things and just wasn't in the right place to be looking after two kids. I owed the Hale family so much, I didn't really know how I could pay them back except to try and protect Derek. Rubbing my face I sighed, slowly beginning to remember something about that night I'd stayed over in Laura's room.

I'd somehow ended up borrowing her clothes, however the hoodie I'd worn hadn't been hers. If I think about it, someone else had given me that hoodie because I'd been cold. Derek. It had been Derek's, I'm sure about it. I can't exactly remember how I came to be wearing it, but it was just something that bewildered me for a moment. Shaking my head I got back to my feet and continued the cleaning, going through the entire house until it was spotless.

The next call I got was from dad telling me he was working late at the station so I quickly put together a dinner for him with a salad, wanting to keep an eye on his cholesterol and weight. I ran it down to him, walking in and smiling my greeting to everyone and they naturally buzzed me in. "I bring food." I informed him, lifting up the plate covered in cling film before setting it down on an empty space at his desk. "Thought you'd be hungry."

"You're an angel, honey. Thanks." He said to me, giving me a smile as he continued to write up his reports and sign things off. "Don't wait up for me okay? I don't know how long this is going to take."

"No problem, just don't work too late okay? You need to catch up on sleep at some point. If the sheriff is caught sleeping on the job it won't look too good." I teased him, kissing the top of his head and hugged him from behind, making him smile as he leaned into me.

"No but I have to get these done. I'll be fine honey, you worry about me too much." He said to me but I just gave him a look. "Okay, now it just looks like my mother's back from the dead and giving me the evil eye." I had to laugh at that, drawing back after giving his hand a squeeze.

"It's a gift passed down, apparently. I'll head home and make sure Stiles does his homework and everything, so don't worry about a thing. Drive safely out there, okay?" Dad nodded, already back to work so I gave him one last smile. "I love you." He stopped then looked out, lips tilting upwards.

"I love you too." Feeling warm and fuzzy I stepped outside, heading back to my car whilst checking my watch. It was coming up for nine, Stiles should be home soon unless he wanted to break curfew. Again. Just as I reached my car, however, a monstrous howl penetrated the air and I froze all over, hearing it ring in my ears though no one else could hear it. It had travelled across the entire town and I stared, immediately pinpointing its location and slowly beginning to recognise the voice.

"Scott?" Trouble, this had to mean trouble. Without hesitation I was in my car and speeding away, performing an illegal manoeuvre right outside the police station to go streaking out into the night, heading directly for the school. This was bad, what the heck was Scott thinking? If he's calling out the Alpha then he's either extremely dumb or it was someone else's dumbass idea. If I find out it was Derek I'm going to rip off his testicles.

My tyres left blackened marks on the road as I hit the break, spinning around a corner and crossing over the road to overtake a car before stepping on the gas, increasing speed as I masterfully guided my car, able to react in an instant as my eyes and ears took in everything at once. My heart was steady but I could feel it in my chest, pulsing strongly as a bead of sweat trickled down my neck. Stiles is probably with Scott, if that Alpha comes he'll be the first one he goes for. Shaking my head I took a deep breath, pushing back my anger to save it for when I actually got there. Maybe there's nothing wrong, though I highly doubt it.

Turning into the school my engine roared, headlights flashing and I didn't even bother turning off the engine as I opened the door and took a deep sniff. My eyes burned red when they opened. The Alpha was here, I could smell it. I could also smell Scott and Stiles, however I could also smell a lot of blood. "Hale!" Leaping from my car I saw him collapsed in a heap on the ground, blood oozing from his wound and I flinched against it as he struggled to breathe. "Hale, come on don't die now. Hale? Hale!" I lifted him up, a slight panic washing over me as I lifted up his head and held him in my arms. "Can you hear me? Hale? Derek!"

He coughed, eyes opening slowly as blood dribbled down his mouth. For a moment he didn't recognise before suddenly he stared, hand trembling as he lifted it up to touch my cheek, however it left a smear of blood against my skin. "So…phie…" The wounds of an Alpha heal much more slowly, if he didn't get help now then he could die. "Help them…Sophie…he's here…"

"I know, just hold on you dumbass." Lifting him up I carried him over to my car, trying my best not to get the blood on my clothes as I opened the trunk of my car. "Sorry about this, but I need you to stay hidden and quiet so that the Alpha doesn't come back to finish the job." I said to him as I stuffed him in the back, making him curl up and making sure that nothing overhung as he gripped his wound tightly. "So try not to die until I get back." With that I closed the boot, the scent of blood immediately lessening as I turned with blood red eyes as I stalked towards the school. Pausing to turn off my lights and switch off the engine, I headed inside with my fangs and claws sliding into view, allowing more of my beast to surge upwards.

I could track the Alpha easily now, the stench of its odour filling my nose and I could also smell the fear of the two boys. They were all too easy to track as well, which made it so easy for the Alpha however as they came running around the corner they both shrieked when they saw me standing there, eyes glowing red. "Oh thank god! Sophie!" Stiles flung his arms around me and I let him hug me, hearing the Alpha coming closer.

"Get out of here." I ordered, my voice rippling with a snarl as the beast himself came prowling around the corner. Stiles instantly let go, retreating a few steps as Scott grabbed onto him, both staring at the Alpha wolf as he now fixated its glowing red eyes on me. It had shifted to its true form, hunched over and massive with claws that could easily disembowel me. It snarled, baring its fangs but I only felt a surge of power, answering its challenge with a snarl of my own. The boys froze, staring as I continued to face off the Alpha before with a sudden drop of my weight, I roared. "GO!" They bolted, fleeing as my roar triggered the Alpha into attacking.

It sprung at me however I rushed forwards and slid underneath it, avoiding being hit altogether before I leaped onto its back and slashed with both hands, drawing blood as I ripped into its flesh. It snarled, reacting wildly as it completely ravaged at the lockers, claws raking through the walls as I was thrown off but instantly we were at one another's throats. With my form as it was now, I found I was able to keep pace with the Alpha and hold it off a little. I rarely allowed myself to fully transform as I knew it was extremely dangerous to everyone around me. I didn't have full control yet, if I let it slip even just a little, I could turn into an Alpha wolf just like this one, then I'd be the one they were hunting.

A hot flash of pain struck my back as a claw swiped through my flesh but I arced away and instantly turned, grabbing the Alpha's wrists and squeezing with so much strength that I heard one of the bones snapped. It howled, flinching and writhing before it went for my throat with its ugly muzzle, face to face with me however I turned and flung it over my shoulder, feeling blood flow down my side as I snarled. Turning my head I felt my face shift form a little more, threatening to let lose my wolf but I held it back as the Alpha turned on me again, leaping with a claw aimed straight for my throat. If it kills me, it'll become unstoppable, so there was no way in hell I was going to let that happen.

My pulse soared, eyes crimson red as my fangs bared and with a quick jump upwards my foot crashed into its face, knocking it aside and into the wall which crumbled underneath it. No matter how many hits or injuries I landed, it just kept on getting back up. We fought for our lives, our primal instinct to assert our dominance beginning to overtake until suddenly it grasped my throat and I was sailing backwards, crashing through a window and dropping down a floor to the ground. I cried out from the pain, feeling a few of my ribs crack as I gasped, struggling for breath and stared upwards, expecting it to come after me however all I saw was a flash of its eyes before it was gone.

Before I knew it, new scents had hit my nose. Kids, more kids. This was bad, this was very bad. There were three others now as well as Scott and Stiles. I had a wounded Derek locked in my trunk and a wild Alpha wolf who looked like he wanted to kill all five teenagers unless…unless he wanted Scott to kill them first. "Oh god." Instantly I was up, ignoring the pain as my healing ability slowly kicked in. I may be an Alpha, but so was he. These injuries were going to take time to heal.

Inhaling deeply through my nose I caught the scent of everyone inside. Stiles and the others had barricaded themselves in the chemistry lab, but the Alpha wasn't going after them. He was heading towards the gymnasium, I think. "What are you up to?" I wondered thoughtfully, clutching my side before with a snarl I leaped onto the wall and climbed up all the way to the roof, my claws keeping me from sliding down until I was racing over the top. Wow, it's been a while since I've broken onto the roof, never took that route though. Dropping down on the other side I plummeted through another window, smashing it to pieces before I rose up onto my feet, still growling. This thing has really pissed me off.

My phone rang and instantly I answered. "Stiles, wherever you are just stay there. Don't let anyone leave."

"Oh thank god you're alive! Um, there might be a problem with that. Scott already left to get the keys off the janitor so we could open a door to get to the roof. On top of that, Allison, Lydia and Jackson showed up. Yeah. This is all going so great." I snarled slightly and I heard his heart jolt. Stupid Scott, you're playing right into the Alpha's hands.

"Stiles, you barricade that door and do _not_ let anyone back in. Especially not Scott, I think the Alpha wants him to kill you all, like a rite of passage into the pack. Barricade the door, stay away from the windows, I'm going to get Scott then I'm getting all of you out of here. Understand?"

"Yeah. One other thing…I left a voicemail for dad. He might be on his way." I groaned inwardly. That's the last thing we need right now. "Everyone was freaking out and we didn't know what to do and I totally forgot that you might actually have your cell phone on you!" He panicked as I jogged through the halls, tracking Scott's scent.

"It's okay, you're safe now. The Alpha is wounded and won't be moving as fast so I might be able to get him this time. Just stay where you are and arm yourselves with something. Anything. You're in a chemistry lab right? Throw anything you need at whatever comes after you, I'll be with you soon." Stiles was breathing heavily, his heart hammering so I murmured to him softly, trying to reassure him. "Hey, it's okay. This is why I came back, remember? Let me handle this, your big sister is also an Alpha wolf, in fact she's one of the strongest there is. Now that I know what I'm dealing with, it's not going to get the jump on me this time."

"Okay. Okay just, just be careful alright? If you get hurt, I don't know what I'll do."

"I love you." I told him honestly before hanging up and muting my phone, making sure that it wouldn't make a noise. Suddenly I heard a deep roar and instantly I was bolting forwards, heading straight for the gym where I dropped on all fours and sped up, answering with my own howling bellow before I crashed into the Alpha wolf's side, flinging him off Scott where he'd been forced to shift, losing control. "Scott! You have to focus, get control!" I yelled at him as I stood between him and the Alpha who was still bleeding heavily. I smirked with smug satisfaction.

Scott snarled, shaking his head before bolting at the Alpha's command, its snarl pissing me off further. I had to finish this up quickly and go after Scott, which means I don't really have any other choice. "Alright, you asked for it big guy." I murmured darkly before taking a deep breath, allowing my anger to swallow me. As I shifted I focused on the sound of Stiles's heartbeat, keeping my human consciousness as I dropped on all fours and my body began to shift into a four legged creature of the night, leathery skin with pale white hairs covering my body until finally, I howled.

It felt so good to be back in this powerful form, it felt like everything escalated through the roof from my senses to my strength. I felt I could rip down the statue of liberty if I wanted. Challengingly I prowled around the Alpha, my form almost identical to his except I was covered in white fur and I was smaller, but that just made me faster. We sprung at one another in a tangled mess of limbs and claws, swiping at one another however my jaw locked around its throat and tore him off me, sending him flying across the gym as I sprung after him, standing up on my hind legs as my intense gaze remained locked on his. He was strong and powerful, however he was weakening because of his wounds and slowing down. He swung at me but I tucked, ears flattening against my skull before I grabbed his arm with my hands and flung him around, not holding anything back as I raked my claws up and down its chest, drawing more and more blood.

Sirens wailed in the distance and I froze, distracted as I sensed my dad coming. Taking this as an opportunity, the Alpha's claws stabbed me in the gut, making me whine with pain as I was tossed from him but before he could release me I clamped my jaw down on his leg, snapping the bone with a single bite before we ripped apart from one another. With a surge of speed he disappeared from sight but now I had another problem on my hands. Scott. I shifted back, proud that I had maintained control before I raced as fast as I could up to the chemistry lab.

The sirens were getting closer as I dragged myself up the hall, seeing Scott standing with the keys to the lab, one of them inserted in the lock however he wasn't moving, just standing there. "Scott. Scottie, I'm here." I told him softly, calling out as I clutched my bleeding side. His intense golden gaze turned on me, snarling softly as I lifted my other hand to calm him. "Remember what I said, find your anchor." I glanced inside, hearing Allison's voice and her heartbeat, it was pretty quick, she must be incredibly frightened. "Think…think of Allison. Listen to her, hear her heart. Her pulse. Let it bring you back, focus." I guided, slowly moving back towards him.

His face looked a lot more wolfish with his pointed ears and his nose was a little flatter, connecting like a muzzle to his brow like that of a wolf. I could see him listening and slowly, he shifted back to being a human. I sighed with relief, relaxing as I watched him regain control. "Well done, great job Scottie." I praised him as I recovered my breath. My wounds weren't closing yet but I didn't have time to worry about that.

"Sophie? You got hurt…"

"I'm okay. Listen to me. Open the door and get out. I have to leave with my car so that my dad doesn't find me here all beaten and slashed because then he'll start asking questions. The Alpha is gone, I managed to hold it off and it ran when it heard the sirens so you're all safe. Okay? You're safe. You survived, you should be so proud of yourself Scott." I rushed as I began to retreat. "Tell Stiles I'll be at home waiting for him, okay? Tell him I'm fine."

"I…I will." Still a little in shock Scott answered like he were in a daze but I couldn't worry about that now. I turned tail and fled, hurrying to my car and quickly powered it up, streaking from the parking lot and turned into a side street to hide as the cops came rushing past, sirens still blazing. Blood trickled onto my leather seats and I groaned, knowing I'd have to clean it up later however I was a little more focused on the fact that Derek was still breathing in my trunk. Once the cops were gone, I got out and pulled him free.

"Here we go, sorry about that. Come on, you can ride shotgun now." He gripped onto me for support, letting me help him stagger into the passenger seat before I buckled him up. As I fastened his seatbelt he looked at me, frowning. "What? My dad's the sheriff, what else do you expect?" I reasoned before I slid into the driver's seat and took off, heading back home with a bleeding Derek in tow.


	10. Chapter 10

I left the blood on my seats for the time being, grabbing Derek and hoisted him up onto my shoulder to carry him inside. "You have to stop doing that." He told me weakly, groaning slightly as I carried him upstairs to my room where I put him down in my bathroom, theorising that if he continued to bleed it would be easier to clean up.

"Just sit still and let me take a look at you." I told him sternly, pulling at his shirt and he obediently lifted his arms as he leaned against the wall, breathing heavily as I tugged off his shirt to reveal the deep wound to his chest that had protruded from his back. "That looks pretty nasty. He sure got you good Beta boy." I mused before I washed my hands of the Alpha's blood then starting to clean him up, wiping away the blood before taping a gauze to both sides then wrapped a bandage around his chest.

"What about you?" He asked, pulling my jogging jacket aside to reveal my waist which was covered in bruises, cuts and those claw marks that felt like they had opened me up like a beer keg.

"I'm fine, I'm already healing." I answered, taking off my jacket and lifting my shirt a little to show him. The bruises were beginning to fade and I could feel my ribs mending themselves. "My ribs heal pretty fast, those slashes will take the longest." Pulling off my shirt so I stood in only my sports bra Derek looked at me in alarm but I ignored him, washing the blood away from my waist and hands from where I'd patched him up.

"So, do you think you can track the scent?" Derek asked, slowly getting to his feet whilst tentatively touching his wound.

"I don't know, I'll have to go hunting. Once my dad and Stiles get home I'll go out the window and search, I want to finish him off whilst he's wounded and slow, but something tells me he's already shifted back and I won't be able to find him again until he shifts." Drying off my hands I began to eradicate the blood so that there wasn't any evidence, cleaning up as Derek just stood there, watching me. I glanced his way, giving him a look to ask what the matter was but he just looked down to my exposed midriff of hardened muscles before gesturing towards the claw marks.

"Can I at least return the favour?" He asked, hand gesturing towards my injury and I paused a moment, getting a feel for how they were healing. Well, since they were still bleeding I reasoned that I didn't want to go around leaking blood everywhere, I so nodded my head. Derek disinfected the wounds as I sat on the edge of the bath, him crouched down in front of me as he pressed a gauze over the rather intense injury however when he brushed his hand against the middle puncture, which was the largest, I made a sound of discomfort. "Sorry."

"It's fine. That Alpha was pretty intense. It was like, nothing held it back. No thought, no reason, it just wanted to kill. You're lucky you know, you could have died. So tell me one thing, who's idiot idea was it to call the Alpha to the school?" I gave him a harsh glare as he began to wrap a bandage around me and I shifted uncomfortably. It felt weird him being this close, I could feel myself wanting to reject and push him away.

"That would be Scott. I went to the animal clinic to ask a few questions about something I found, but the guy started acting suspicious and lied to me. I thought he was the Alpha and I could be right. When Scott called him, the vet disappeared." I blinked, a little overwhelmed before I shook my head, lifting my hands as he tied off the bandage.

"So wait, back up a moment. You think that Mr Deaton is the Alpha, the psycho wolf that's been killing and murdering people left right and centre whilst in the day he's this lovely guy that takes care of animals. Yeah. I can really see that." I deadpanned as Derek stood up, looking down at me still shirtless and effortlessly gorgeous. "Okay, first let's get you a shirt. I can't think straight with all that masculinity and muscle going on up there." Standing up with my hands lifted I moved past him, however Derek's hand touched my arm, making me glance back at him.

"You should get changed. I can still smell blood on you as well as the Alpha. It's disturbing." His tone was cynical and cold, eyes looking at me harshly but I just tusked my tongue at him in answer. I found him a fresh shirt and tossed his other one into the washer as I got changed into a tank top and bed shorts, tossing my hair up into a ponytail as I pulled on a soft cardigan to cover my shoulders, the hem reaching the middle of my thighs to cover my backside. Derek changed and washed up a little, giving me time to put together some food and bring it up to him.

"Here, I always find the healing process speeds up if I've eaten something." I said to him, handing him the plate and he nodded his thanks before starting to eat. "But I don't get why it would be Mr Deaton, I mean he's the nicest guy. Plus, what's his motive? Why now? None of it makes any sense."

"I know it doesn't make any _sense_ , but I know what I saw and so did Scott and Stiles. They were there when they saw him stick his hand through my back." His rough tone made me shoot him a look but he didn't back down, lounging in my reclining chair next to my window so I went over and closed the curtains, not wanting anyone to look up and happen to see Derek Hale in my room. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to take it out on you. I'd be dead several times over if it weren't for you."

"I have a knack for that kind of thing." I shrugged simply, folding my arms as I pulled my cardigan closer around me. "And I'm sorry too, I just…really want to protect my family. If I lose them now, then I won't have Laura to pull me back from the brink like I did last time." I flinched slightly from the memory, trying to push it all to the back of my head. "You know, I really did like your family, Hale. I'm sorry about what happened to them."

"You were there." He said to me, making me frown in confusion. There where? "That day when we were at school and the news about the fire spread, you left class and just started running." His eyes never left me as I spoke but I couldn't bring myself to face him, slowly sitting down on my bed as I hugged my still aching waist. "Laura and I got there before you did, but you'd ran all the way. I could hear it in your breath. You tried to go inside and pull people out. I watched you." Ordinarily that would have been embarrassing to hear but considering the circumstances of the time, it was nothing to laugh about. "I know what my family meant to you. I know what you meant to Laura too. She talked about you after we left, she always worried about you."

"Really?" I lifted my head slightly, a shimmer coming to my eyes as I thought about Laura and found myself really happy to know that she didn't just forget about me. "She talked about me?"

"When Laura came back, it wasn't only to find out about the animal attacks. She intended to come back and see you too." But then the shifter killed her and probably did it to take her Alpha status. If I'm right, which I'm pretty sure I was, the Alpha of Derek's family was one of his parents. His mom was older than his dad, and she had a younger brother but when I think about it, usually it was his mom calling the shots over things. Which means when she died, the Alpha title passed to Laura.

"That's really nice to hear. Thank you Derek." I blinked, a little surprised that I'd let his name slip and I stared at him for a moment before looking away, my pulse quickening slightly. "Sorry."

"You always call me Hale." He mused, as if he were just realising it for the first time. "Why?"

"I don't know, force of habit I guess. You never used to call me Sophie either." I retaliated simply, which was the truth. In fact he never really spoke to me. Sometimes I'd get a cold greeting if I was at his house, but that was about it. "You were a real jerk back then. You're still a jerk now, but not so much." For a moment Derek paused before he made a slight gesture of agreement, looking away as his eyes started to scan my room. A lot of it was just pictures I had of my family, filling an entire collage over my bed, however when he leaned forwards and reached for a photo of my mom holding both myself and my brother, I shifted slightly as I felt protective over that particular photo.

"It's hard, not having them with you anymore. Sometimes…it feels like you can close your eyes and…"

"They're still there beside you." I agreed, finishing his sentence for him as I looked at the photo he held. "Like all you have to do is hold out your hand and you can feel their warm fingers wrapping around yours. Sometimes it's all so surreal that it doesn't even feel like they're really gone. Like it's all just a really long dream and eventually…"

"You'll wake up." Our eyes met, understanding flickering between us as we seemingly shared in one another's pain. I guess I was the only one who could really understand what he went through and the kind of agony he endured, because I'd felt it too. First with my mom, then with his family, now with Laura. Silently he placed the photo back on my bedside table then drew back, sighing wearily.

"You should get some rest, I'll head out after everyone gets back and try and track down the Alpha."

"I'll go with you." He instantly answered but I just gave him a look which made him react blankly. "What? I'm fine."

"Hale, you almost bled to death in the boot of my car. You're in no shape to be chasing down anyone, let alone a huge Alpha. Just leave it to me, I'll take care of it." He snarled slightly, eyes flashing angrily as he shot to his feet and I instinctively answered, standing toe to toe with him as I growled back. "Don't make me knock you unconscious."

"Stop trying to take on everything by yourself. You're not all powerful, you're just a regular Alpha who almost got clawed to death." I snorted slightly, not backing down even as Derek's fists clenched.

"You should have seen what happened to him. His bones are probably still healing." Derek refused to relent, glaring coldly down at me with icy blue eyes that became strikingly electrifying. "Your eyes, you've killed someone in the past, haven't you?" This caught him off guard and he moved back a step, frowning at me but I merely looked at him. "I know you're not a killer, Hale, so I presume you had your reasons, but you can't keep on going on like this. You may want to kill this Alpha as much as I do but you can't do it whilst you're still healing." Just then I heard my dad's car pull up with both his scent and my brother's wafting to my nose. "We'll talk about this another time, but please, don't leave. Stay, rest and heal. Promise me, _promise_ me." I gripped his arm tightly, my voice tight and authoritative, but also deeply concerned.

Derek looked away, clenching his jaw tightly before finally he nodded his head in agreement. I sighed with relief and let go of him, gesturing towards the bed and telling him to make himself comfortable before I raced downstairs, clearing the stairwell in one leap before I rushed towards the door where dad was already walking in. "Hey honey."

"Hey dad, what happened? How come Stiles is with you?" I asked, frowning as I turned to him. "I thought you were in your room!" He blinked, a little lost so I gave him a look and he finally caught on, gaping slightly as he fumbled for words.

"Y-Yeah uh I had to go find Scott. We were going to go back to school but then, well, Derek Hale showed up and tried to kill us and…" I froze slightly. Oh god, please tell me they didn't blame all this on Derek. The guy that I currently have stashed away in my room. In the sheriff's house. Just great, absolutely perfect.

"Wait what? What do you mean? Dad what's going on?" However before I knew it Stiles was hugging me tightly, trembling and twitching uncontrollably so I fixed my arms around his back, whispering in his ear to reassure him. "I'm okay, I'm not hurt. Everything's fine now." I promised him softly so that dad didn't hear. I felt him nod his head and sigh in relief but refused to let go of me so I rubbed circles into his back to keep him from going into shock or having a panic attack.

"Listen Stiles, I know what happened was really tough on you, so I'm not going to ask any more questions tonight. Why don't you just chill for a while, do whatever you want and try to get some sleep, okay?" Dad suggested as he came over, clapping Stiles on the back before giving the both of us a hug. "We'll get through this. If you need counselling or some time off, you take whatever you need."

"I'm okay, just a little shaken." Stiles assured us both but I could hear he was lying. "I'm just going to go upstairs." He drifted away, a little lost so I let him go after squeezing his hand. Once he was gone I turned to dad, seeing that he looked even more tired than usual.

"I don't know. I really don't know. None of the dots are connecting. There isn't even a pattern to follow." He began to mutter, pinching the bridge of his nose the way he did whenever he had a headache. "Now this, no matter what happens he always seems to jump right into the middle of it."

"Maybe it's his ADHD." I reasoned, making him blink before frowning at me. "You know all the twitching he does and the constant need to be doing something or looking into something that interests him? Yeah, I think it might be partly to do with that. It's gotten a little worse since he was a kid, I've noticed it recently." Sighing softly I reached out and rubbed my dad's arm, trying to console him. "I'll talk to him tomorrow and find out what he knows and what happened, okay? Brother sister talk, he might open up a little more and I'll keep a closer eye on him from now on. I'll try keep him out of trouble."

"Yeah, okay. That sounds good." Dad agreed, pinching his nose again so I made him go to bed and get some sleep, banishing him to his room as I grabbed the batch of brownies I'd baked earlier that day and took them up to Stiles, knowing that he'd need some sugar to help him calm down.

"Hey Stiles? I have brownies. I made them just the way you like them." I knocked on his door and there was a rustle of movement before he opened it. "Here, have as many as you want, I can always make more." Handing him the container over I gave a smile. "Dad's gone to sleep but we'll talk in the morning. If you need me in the night, just come knock on my door or call for me, I'll hear you."

"Thanks. Listen, I'm really sorry about dragging you into this. I don't even know how you got to the school so fast or how you knew where to go, but I've never felt so scared in all my life. Until you showed up and then it was like…I don't know. I just knew I was safe." He conveyed to me a little helplessly, unsure of what to say. "But when you started fighting that thing looking all badass, I felt even more terrified. I don't want you to get hurt or die, Soph. Not like mom." That made me freeze, staring up at him as his pale face looked down, the residue of fear still etched into his features. "How _did_ you know when to come?"

"Uh…oh, well. Scott has a pretty distinctive howl, turns out. I heard him just as I left the station." Stiles blinked, staring at me.

"Soph, you would have had to be driving over eighty miles an hour to get to the school so fast!" He breathed at me in disbelief and a smirk touched my lips.

"I didn't drop below ninety." I informed him before ruffling his short hair. "Get some sleep, I know dad said take time off but you're not getting out of school that easy. You still have classes you need to work on."

"So mean." Stiles complained but managed a smile, nodding to me. "Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I responded, letting him close the door against me before I sighed. Time to start the hunt. Returning to my room Derek opened his eyes from where he was laying on my bed before sitting up, watching as I went over to my window. "If you hear my brother start to have a panic attack in the night, don't go wake him up. He'll just freak out more and think you're a ghost. Call me and I'll come back." I told him as I attached a strap to my arm and slid my phone inside so that I wouldn't lose it.

"You're seriously going after it alone?"

"The scent could be going cold, I have to try and find it." I answered him, drawing up my window before tossing him a smile, the moonlight shining through my pale hair. "Don't worry. I'll leave a few limbs for you to rip off." I promised before I jumped, landing on the ground almost without a sound before I took off on all fours, heading back to the school to track down the Alpha.


	11. Chapter 11

Returning with no success I finally felt my tiredness hit me. I climbed the apple tree outside my window which had never once borne any fruit then slipped through my window, groaning as I dropped down onto my bed. Immediately something jerked next to me and I flinched, feeling guilty for waking Derek. "Sorry, I totally forgot you were here." I apologised before pushing myself up to go sleep on the sofa.

"It's okay, I'll sleep on the floor." He said, his hand touching the uninjured side of my waist and gently rolling me back down onto my bed, feeling way too comfortable to argue. "You're cold." His fingers brushed against my face to feel my temperature and moved aside some of my hair, kindly pulling it away from my face.

"Have you seen the frost outside? It's freezing out there. Shorts and a cardigan was not a good idea." I murmured sleepily, sighing as I turned onto my side and curled up, an arm hooking into my pillow to nestle myself into it. Quietly Derek pulled out the duvet underneath me before he placed it over me, instantly surrounding me in its warmth. "Hmm…thanks." Without answering Derek grabbed a spare pillow and blanket, dragging it to the floor where he turned over and tried to go back to sleep.

It was early in the morning and I would have a few hours before sunrise, however after about ten minutes I suddenly heard a violent jerking coming from my brother's room. With a rush of movement I was up on my feet and striding through the door, hurrying to Stiles's room where his breathing was sharp and erratic. He was having a panic attack whilst asleep, not good. Hurriedly I went inside and rushed to his bed, lifting him up so that I could hold his upper body. "Sh, ssh, it's okay, it's okay. I'm here. You're safe. You're safe and sound because I'm right here, no one's going to hurt you." I whispered to him, stroking his face as slowly he calmed, breathing deeply as his eyes opened and he looked at me.

"Sophie?" I smiled, nodding my head as he exhaled. "Sorry."

"It's fine, it was just a nightmare." I assured him, kissing his brow and wrapping him up in my arms. Over by the door I saw a shadow flicker and I looked up to see Derek standing just out of sight, watching us. I glanced his way before returning my gaze to my brother, running my hand over his head as he drifted back to sleep almost instantly. These panic attacks always shook him and I'd been completely expecting one tonight, at least this time he hadn't lost control and wet the bed like he used to when he was younger. "You can stay in the bed if you want to Derek, I don't mind sleeping on the floor." I murmured, knowing full well he could hear me.

"It's cooler on the floor, I'll sleep there." I assumed he meant cooler as in not stuffy. Listening I heard his distinctive footsteps leave as I continued to hold Stiles in my arms. After a few minutes I tucked him back in bed, kissing his forehead before I returned to my room. Derek was back on the floor in his little nest so I made a note to bring up a few more blankets next time. Too tired to argue with him, I collapsed under my duvet and swiftly found sleep once more.

By the morning, Derek was actually still there, fast asleep so I rolled him onto his back and picked him up with my superhuman strength and deposited him carefully on the bed, pulling the blanket over him before I went down and made breakfast for everyone. Everything moved like clockwork, no one talking about what happened last night, though I heard on the radio that police were now looking for Derek Hale. Just perfect.

"Hey Stiles, I know your jeep got trashed so I'll go see what kind of damage was done and how about this time I cover your bill?" I offered him as I placed another pancake on his plate. His eyes lit up as he looked at me. "Think of it as an early Christmas present."

"Well I'm not going to say no considering I have no money and it wasn't me who trashed it this time." He answered and I gently knuckled his chin before telling dad that his lunch was on the side. I glanced upstairs, walking away from dad and Stiles so that I could speak to Derek without going upstairs. I'd heard him move, so I assumed he was awake.

"Hale, the police are after you so just stay here for a while until I get back. There's breakfast on the side, come and get it when everyone else is gone." I murmured before grabbing my keys, stuffing a doughnut in my mouth as Stiles finished up his food and hurried after me so that I could drive him to school. "Is Scott okay? I know you guys were pretty shaken up."

"I don't know, Derek broke his phone so I can't actually ask him anything. If he's at school today, I'll text you." Glancing outside where we could still vaguely see the moon, Stiles gulped. "I think the full moon is going to make things more difficult. I mean, he was barely in control last time."

"Relax, it gets easier the more full moons you experience. It took me six full moons to gain total control over myself and to shift at will. Scott's doing great, if anything he's exceeding my expectations." Glancing across to Stiles, I slowly began to pose a question. "Hey, you don't want to become a werewolf too or anything like that, do you?" His head turned quickly and he stared at me as I drove, glancing across.

"What? N-No of course not, I mean it looks hard enough just watching Scott have to go through with it." _Ba-dum_. He's lying. Sighing softly I leaned back in my seat, pulling up at a red light.

"Stiles, in all honesty if you wanted to become a werewolf I could bite you. I am an Alpha after all, but I'm not going to." His face fell slightly but before he could ask me why, I explained. "It's hard. Really hard and there's still a chance you might die from the transformation. Not a huge one, but still a chance and I don't want you in any more danger than you're already in. I mean, the superpowers are great and all, but sometimes I wish I could go back to normal. It gets tiring being the superhero all the time, sometimes it's nice to be the damsel in distress or even the sidekick. But the thing is, Stiles, this isn't a comic book, it's real life and we are _not_ superheroes. We're supernatural and it's going to take you a while to understand, but that is infinitely more dangerous than anything else in the world. It's not going to end here. After this Alpha is gone, another one could take its place, so I'm going to keep no protecting you the best I can. Okay?"

"Yeah, I think I get it, it's just…I don't want to be normal. Okay? There, I said it. I suck at lacrosse, I'm never on the team, Scott's like my only friend and the only thing I'm good at is my classes." He said to me, breaking down a little as I moved forwards from the red light.

"There's nothing wrong with that Stiles. Being ordinary isn't a weakness, sometimes it's your greatest strength. Survival isn't all about power, it's about will. If you want to live, you'll find a way to keep on going, even if you have both your ankles ripped out and there are people hunting you down you'll keep going, you keep running, even if it feels like hell on earth." My eyes turned to him. Cold and hard. "I am _not_ going to force myself to chain up my little brother every full moon like I had to do to myself. I refuse."

"Right. Yeah, I didn't think about that." He murmured as we got closer to school. "It's just, I want to protect you too, Sophie. You know? You can't protect me all the time, there's going to be a time when you'll have to prioritise, and if I can't protect myself then…well…maybe you'll die trying to save me. I don't want that." As I pulled up outside school I turned in my seat, facing my brother as I tried to find the right words to get him to see.

"Stiles, you're my little brother." I began, keeping my eyes calm and focused on him. "And there is no one on earth who is more important to me. You're my anchor, the reason I can maintain control. If I can't protect you from something as simple as a rogue Alpha wolf, then what kind of sister am I when I have the means to do so?" Placing my hand on his face I smiled, leaning across towards him. "I know it's hard, but you have to accept that I'm going to keep on fighting for you, no matter who it is I have to face. Whether it's an Alpha, Derek or an entire pack of wolves set on hurting you, I'll break them all in half without a second thought."

"That sounds a little extreme." He said slowly, completely ruining the moment but I laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah well extreme is what I am. Go on, get to class and get that big brain of yours working. I'll drop off your jeep later if it's fixed so you can drive it home, otherwise I'll pick you up after school." He nodded his head, hurrying out the car and rushing away however before he could leave I rolled down the window and stuck out my head and honked the horn. "I love you!"

"Dude! Come on." Stiles complained before turning around, giving me a look before he muttered under his breath. "Love you too." Smiling in satisfaction I drew back in then drove away, heading home. Dad had already left and Derek was sitting downstairs, flicking through a book but when I entered he rather sheepishly put it down.

"It's okay, you can read whatever you want. Just don't go through the stash of magazines under my brother's bed, they're rather tasteless." I hinted to him as I walked in and made to clean up from breakfast but found Derek had already cleaned and put all the dishes away from me. I looked back at him over my shoulder, arching an eyebrow and he shifted, helplessly gesturing.

"Figured I'd be useful." He offered simply and I almost laughed. He kind of reminded me of Stiles just then, it was rather cute. "So I'm a fugitive again thanks to your brother and Scott. They'll be keeping an eye on my house and the Argent family know that I'm there, so I can't go back and I'm not hiding away in your room like some stupid teenager who just climbed into his girlfriend's window." Still thinking how adorable he was acting by how awkwardly he was feeling I turned around and folded my arms.

"Of course not, you used the door." I answered sarcastically and he stopped, opening his mouth to answer but no sound came out. Eventually though, he actually smiled and gave a laugh. My pulse gave a sharp thud when I saw his smile, staring at him in shock. I have literally never seen him smile before in my life and not only that, but it was extremely bashful and his laugh was soft to listen to. "Listen, if you have any better ideas on where to hide I'm not going to stop you, just make sure you tell me you're safe once you find a place, but I'll keep my window open in case you need to hide quickly or still want food. You can't use your credit card or anything because the cops will track it immediately. Your best bet is to stay away from town where there are cameras everywhere and keep a low profile."

"Yeah, that's kind of obvious." I lifted my hands in mock surrender at his snappy tone, all smiles and laughter gone.

"I'm just trying to help." He paused slightly before inclining his head, looking a little guilty but I didn't particularly care. His quick temper was something I'd adjusted to long ago, it hadn't changed much. "If you want I can lend you my card if you need things like gas or food. You might even be able to get a hotel room or something a little out of town." Reaching for my purse Derek's hand suddenly appeared, stopping me as he appeared directly in front of me.

"I still don't get why you're doing all of this." His voice was calmer, as if he were trying not to get agitated again. "You have no reason to do this, nothing that you could possibly gain from helping me the way you do." Narrowing his eyes he leaned a little closer, carefully listening to the rhythm of my heart. "Tell me why. Is it because you still have those feelings about me?"

"No!" I instantly retorted, shaking my head as I drew back my hand from underneath his. "Of course not, I got over that years ago Hale, don't be so full of yourself." I glared at him slightly, folding my arms as I put a little space between us, uncomfortable with him being so close. "Look, I know you don't trust me and you have no reason to really, but can you at least trust in the fact that I really did care about your family? About Laura?" I questioned and he paused slightly, eyes flickering as he sought an answer. "This isn't just about you, this is about everything that's ever happened since that fire. It's all connected, I can just feel it but I can't fix the pieces together and it's beginning to drive me just a _little_ crazy." Gripping my head I leaned against the counter, feeling it pound as the facts and questions spiralled uncontrollably in my skull. "You're Laura's little sister and I know what it's like to have a kid brother, and I know that if she were here, she'd be protecting you. So I might not be Laura, but I can at least watch out for you the best I can, right? I owe it to her. I owe it to your mom. I just owe you, okay? So just accept it already."

Grabbing my purse I fished out the credit card with the most money on it and pushed it against his chest, making him take it. "This has at least three thousand dollars saved up, so spend it carefully okay?" Pulling back I tossed my purse aside and made to go and do some laundry or something to distract myself however Derek held out his arm to block my path, fingers curling gently into my arm as he turned his head to look at me.

"I don't trust anyone, but I guess if there's anyone I'd go to for help, you'd be the first one I'd call." I relaxed, lifting my head to finally meet his gaze again. He was sincere, I didn't need to listen to his heart to know that. "Listen, I know you've been through something that's been bothering you, and you're right. Sentimentality isn't my thing, but if you need help, I'll be there. Got it?" His stern voice made me frown slightly, unsure why he was bringing this up now so he gave a little shrug. "You were moaning in your sleep. Kept on lashing out so I sat up with you for a while."

"You did?" I never knew I did any of that, I don't even remember dreaming. Maybe those things that happened in the city really did bother me, I was just ignoring it all. "Huh." Eyebrows lifting slightly I recovered myself, lifting my head as I slowly took a breath. "Well, since it's nothing that you should concern yourself with, I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. Keep that cute nose of yours out of other people's business. Okay?" Reaching up I pinched his nose playfully before walking away, going to do the laundry like I'd intended. "And watch out for that big bad wolf. I'd hate to have to start calling you Little Red Riding hood from now on if I have to come rescue you again, Beta Boy."

"Next time, I'll be the one saving your ass." He told me firmly but I just smirked, hand sliding up the bannister as I went upstairs to collect the washing. I could smell when he left as his scent faded slightly and almost immediately I felt a small pang of loneliness. This house wasn't big, but I always preferred it when it had other people in it to talk to. I did my chores, making a list of things that needed to be doing but when I made to do the washing, I found that we were completely out of powder and capsules, so I quickly did a check around the house before grabbing my purse. I could do with some new clothes as well, the ones I brought with me weren't much as I'd never had that many clothes. I think I had two sets of work shirts and a pair of smart pants. The rest were workout shirts and things like that.

Grabbing my keys I head into town, going to the convenience store first where I started to toss a few things into the cart. I hummed to myself, completely in my own little world however when an old scent touched my nose I paused slightly, frowning as I felt like I recognised it from somewhere. "No way, is that Sophie Stilinski?" A woman's voice made my head lift and I turned, coming face to face with someone I hoped I'd never see again. She was smiling at me but there was no warmth, just coldness.

"Kate, it's been a while." I greeted, feeling no reason to be happy to see this bitch again.

"No kidding! My god, you turned out super hot just look at you!" She exclaimed, looking me up and down and I arched an eyebrow, folding my arms and just looked at her. "What? No glasses anymore? Did you get contacts?"

"Laser surgery." My voice was as clear cut as ice, chilling to the bone but Kate either pretended not to notice or just didn't care as she came to stand directly in front of me, our height more or less even.

"Wow, that's insane. To think that the little zit faced rebel would turn into someone like you. Yeah, I remember you always shut yourself off in the corner of a classroom. Shame, if you'd only opened up a little and you know, had _this_ kind of body, you really would have been popular." Kate told me however I slowly backed up a step, not wanting her anywhere near me.

"You mean like those egotistical bitches that constantly made my life a misery?" I questioned before giving her a hard, stony glare. "Yeah. That's _exactly_ what I wanted. Oh woe to me." Kate paused, glancing away as she lifted her hands in mock surrender, a weak laugh escaping her at my obvious sarcasm and disdain.

"Okay, it sounds like you don't like me very much still." Her eyes suddenly flared, a vicious look coming to her face as she smiled sickeningly. "Is it because I screwed Derek Hale when he wouldn't even look at you?" Shifting slightly I felt the very powerful and distinct urge to just rip out her throat but I restrained myself, clenching my fist at my side until the knuckles cracked. Her smile broadened. "Guess I'm right. Sorry sweetie, but you can understand why, right?"

"Yeah, I wasn't much of a slut back then." I responded, slowly drawing my eyes over Kate who recoiled slightly, taken aback by my mouthy attitude. Presumably she'd forgotten a lot about me since we'd been in school and my aptitude for answering back had only gotten worse since then. "I have things to do, so I'll hopefully not be seeing you around."

"Wow, now that's some attitude. I like it, much more interesting than that sad little girl from before. What happened to you Stilinski? Did something…change?" I stopped, hands tightly gripping onto my cart before I turned around, eyes narrowed dangerously as I fixed my gaze on that stone cold woman that was Kate Argent.

"Everything changed. But it's not like I'm going to talk about it to a complete psycho bitch like you." With a delicate perk of my eyebrow I turned and glided away, feeling a little smug as Kate continued to stare at me. I could hear her pulse quick in irritation so I allowed myself a smirk, grabbing the last of what I needed on my list before I checked out and threw everything into the boot of my car. Now I was in a foul mood, but then again, I still need clothes. Maybe a little vanity shopping will make me feel better.

I didn't buy much, just some jeans, a few shirts and a nice blouse that caught my eye. Basically, when I walked away with my purchases I felt a little more ladylike. It was nice, so when I got home I carefully put everything away whilst trying not to think about Kate Argent. I was unsuccessful, that bitch always pissed me off. She'd always been one who looked for a fight, usually with me because she knew I'd retaliate if she just mentioned my mother or my dad. For some reason, I'd never liked her. When she started messing around with Derek, that had just hacked me off even more.

Breathing heavily I felt angry, wanting to punch something so I did my best to calm down, focusing on pushing that anger aside. Focus, push the anger away. Don't let it control you. "Jesus, that bitch still gets inside my head." I growled, gripping my arm tightly until the pain woke me up again. "God I hate her. I want to just claw off that pretty face and make her eat it." Glancing up I realised that tomorrow was the full moon. No wonder I was feeling more irritable than usual. What made it worse, was the distinct smell of blood. My blood.

That's right, it was my time of the month. This is going to be such a pain in the ass.


	12. Chapter 12

The distinct tug of the moon was almost inexplicable, making me twitch occasionally as I dropped the jeep off outside school. I ran my hand over the dashboard, memories of my mom driving me to school in this old thing coming back to me. "It's good to have you back." I said to the jeep, newly fixed and paid for, though now I seriously needed to get a job as my other account was now under Derek's control. I'd texted him the pin after he'd left so he could use it, being sure to only withdraw cash from my other one so that it didn't look too suspicious or accidentally appear to be in two places at once.

Getting out the jeep as school ended I sat on the hood with my hands slid into my new khaki green bomber jacket, listening as the kids began to filter out of school. My hair was pulled back as usual and I wore ripped jeans and comfortable white sneakers, chilling despite the cool winter weather so I pulled my scarf a little closer up to my neck, feeling my nose turn slightly red from the cold, however as I listened something caught my attention. The sound of an angry voice which was muffled began to rise through the myriad of noises until I focused on it, letting it settle prominently in my mind.

"You're a slacker and you're going to fail unless you try harder! This is all your fault, I told you to come out as soon as the bell goes and you're already making me wait? You'll be punished for this, you want to go downstairs when we get home?" Instantly I was sliding off the hood of the jeep, turning my head until I'd found the source of the angry voice. My knuckles cracked and I growled under my breath, seeing some guy take a swing at his kid and punched him in the side of the head. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Each time he hit again and I was already moving forwards, eyes flashing dangerously as my increased anger began to get the better of me.

"Hey Soph! Where're you going?" Stiles called out and instantly I took a deep breath, slowing down slightly. Stiles, that's right. I'm in public, there are kids and teachers everywhere. I have to stay calm, keep control, prove that I am more than just a wild animal. I'm still human, there's still that part of me left inside. Taking another deep breath I plastered a smile on my face and went over to the driver's side where I lightly tapped on the window. The guy looked at me, frowning before rolling the window down.

"Can I help you?" He demanded to know, looking at me suspiciously but I just continued to smile.

"Actually, I was just wondering if you were aware that you are violating the Californian penal code one-one-one-six-five point three in reference to the 'wilful harming or injuring of a child or the endangering of the person or health of a child'. Seeing as I just watched you sucker punch your son several times in the head, I figured you'd at least understand that this doesn't exactly look good." My smile instantly dropped and I gave the parent a stone cold glare before looking across to the passenger seat where the kid, most likely my brother's age, stared at me. "You okay kid?"

"Y-Yeah, it's nothing. It's my fault." He told me however I just arched an eyebrow, not buying it for one second. I could hear his heart, he was genuinely afraid.

"Who do you think you are? You didn't see anything, you're mistaken. I'd never do that to my son." The guy protested hotly however when I turned back to look at him, arms leaning in the window of his car he went silent as my cold gaze pierced him like icy daggers.

"Well actually I'm the sheriff's daughter, maybe you've heard of him? Hence why I know that child abuse is a punishable offence. So let me straighten this out and I'll speak loud and clear so you understand." My hand reached in and grasped a fistful of his shirt, not pulling him closer but making sure he got the message. "If I ever see a single mark on this boy ever again, I'm going to come after you myself. You hear? One. Single. Mark. People like you are cowards and make me want to just rip you apart like a slab of meat. You think I'm kidding? Go on. Humour me." My eyes burned bright blue, intense and flaring as I felt the man's heart begin to race uncontrollably. "Touch him again. Go on." His mouth floundered, staring at me as I held his gaze. "Kid, you can walk away right now if you need to. We can go back into the school, I can call my dad and we can take you somewhere safe. You don't have to live with this piece of crap human."

"No I'm fine, please let him go. Please, he's all I got left." Arching an eyebrow I looked across to the kid, seeing the desperation in his eyes so I let go of his dad, drawing back slightly with a dip of my head.

"Okay, but I'll be keeping an eye on you. _Both_ of you." Fixing my eye on the boy I gave him a soft smile, trying to comfort him. "You know my brother right? Stiles? Give him a call if you ever need help and he'll talk to me. What's your name kid?"

"Isaac. I'm Isaac Lahey." He was looking at me with slightly wide eyes and I could smell the spike in testosterone becoming a little stronger in the air so I smiled, giving him a wink.

"Nice to meet you Isaac. Mr Lahey, nice talk. Let's do it again sometime." I said to them both before I turned around and walked away, feeling a little uncertain about leaving Isaac behind but I was a little too angry still to think rationally. If I went back to drag that boy away from his dad, I might accidentally end up slashing his throat too.

"What was all that about?" Stiles asked, gesturing to the car that was now speeding away.

"Just clearing up a little misunderstanding." I answered before I sniffed the air, noticing that something was off. "Did something happen? You smell like you're in as foul a mood as I'm in."

"Great. That means neither of us want to talk. Now get your wolf butt in the jeep." I growled at him in warning and he instantly recoiled, flinching as he reigned in his attitude. "Okay fine, I'm sorry. Would you please just get in the jeep? I don't want to talk about it." Frowning for a moment I decided not to ask, though I could sense that it was something to do with Scott. My brother only got this way when he'd fallen out with his best friend, so I assumed that Scott had been a real jerk about something because of the full moon tonight.

"Fine." Throwing my hands up in defeat I climbed into the jeep and strapped myself in, deigning to not talk the entire journey, however when we were about halfway home I couldn't keep it in anymore. "So are you going to tell me what a massive asshole Scott has been today or what?" I asked finally, turning to give my brother a look however he only clenched his jaw.

"Something like that." I waited a moment before pestering him, poking him in the arm.

"Hey, come on. You can tell me." Stiles sighed, trying to relax but he remained jumpy and tense as he continued to drive the rather jerky roads.

"That idiot kissed Lydia, alright? I asked him to see if she was interested in me at all, but he ended up kissing her instead. So you can probably understand why I'm a little pissed off and feeling more than a little betrayed by my supposed best friend who's been acting like a dumbass all day." Okay, so it's bad. Maybe I should have suggested that Scott stayed at home today, or came over to our house so that I could look after him.

"You're right, real dumbass." I agreed. "Listen Stiles, I like Scott, he's like my second little brother, and I know this is hard for you too because you're inadvertently getting hurt by being involved by all this. So why don't you just stay home and let me deal with Scott tonight?" I suggested to him however he instantly shook his head.

"No I promised. I'll be there, I'll stay with him and help make sure he doesn't, you know. Go out and kill anyone." I smiled at him, nodding my head before sighing. We went back to have dinner with dad who then had to go back to the station, which left us to our own devices. Stiles drove us to Scott's house, however when he opened the door with his own key just as I was getting out the car I hissed.

"Stiles! You can't just go walking into someone's…never mind." Rolling my eyes I walked up the driveway and lifted my hand, smiling as I waved to Melissa McCall. "Hey! Long time no see Mrs McCall."

"Oh my god is that…Sophie?" Melissa turned from Stiles as he'd explained he'd had a key made for himself to stare at me. "Oh my god, oh my god! You look so beautiful let me look at you." Melissa breathed, moving forwards and taking my hands. She was still as pretty as I remembered, honestly it wasn't hard to see where Scott got his looks from. "It's been such a long time I hardly even recognise you, god you've grown." She fussed and I smiled, letting her sweet scent wash over me as she drew me into a hug. "You should have come by and said hello sooner, you have to come to dinner sometime, bring your dad as well I'd love to have a proper talk with you but I'm on my way to work right now…" She trailed off, a little torn but I just nodded my head in understanding, gently hugging her back before I let go.

"Its okay, Scott can text Stiles with a date, whenever is good for you, I'd like to catch up sometime and have a chat, you know, girl to girl." Melissa slowly nodded her head, making a sound of understanding though I was only just trying to get her out of the house faster. It's kind of lucky she had a nightshift, otherwise restraining Scott might have been a little more difficult.

"Okay, sounds perfect. I'll see you soon, take care of yourself and _please_ , explain to Stiles about having keys made to other people's houses and how creepy that is." She begged me before hurrying to her car and driving away where I watched her go before closing the door behind me. Upstairs I heard a slight scuffle so I went up to Scott's room where I found Stiles had already cuffed him to the radiator.

"You work fast. Thing is, that's not going to be enough to keep him locked down for long." I told him after he called Scott a dumbass for kissing Lydia. Moving forward I crouched down, glancing up at the window where the full moon seemed to swallow up the entire sky, my own temptation to shift wanting to take control but I centred my hearing around Stiles and his pulse, listening to his heart as it pounded in his chest. "Hey Scottie, I'm sorry about this but it's necessary for the time being." I told him though I didn't feel all that sorry, watching as he suddenly ripped forwards and snarled, shifting into a more beast like form but I didn't even flinch, having stopped just an inch short of his reach. "Yeah, nice try." I said before nodding to Stiles. "It'll be alright. When the sun comes up, he'll be regular old Scott again."

"Whatever." Stiles said before leaving the room, not wanting to watch as Scott kicked and struggled on the floor, moaning and pleading to be let go, but that was just the wolf talking. I stood there, thumbs hooked in my jeans as I watched over Scott without remorse, his pitying cries doing nothing to even stir my heart. I'd seen this hundreds of time before, eventually you just become numb to it. I watched time flick by on the clock. One hour. Two hours. Two and a half. All the while Stiles remained outside talking to Scott, trying to help keep him calm whilst I just stood there, ready to knock him out or restrain him at a moment's notice.

I would have stayed there all night, however a sudden scent caught my nose and instantly my head turned towards the window, sensing the Alpha was nearby. It was here for Scott, I can't let it howl. "Stiles, stay on the other side of that door. I'll be back soon."

"What?! Where are you going?"

"Just stay here!" I barked the order, eyes flashing red and in the distance, I saw reflective red eyes glowing in answer. Found you. With a ferocious snarl I leaped through the window, dropping to the ground and instantly I was tearing after the misshapen monster, a low roar threatening to rip from my throat as I leaped over a fence and bolted into someone's garden, startling a dog which barked after me but I was already jumping over the other side, seeing the Alpha crossing over the roofs. Bastard, wait till I catch him.

It growled, leading me further and further away until I was racing down the road, tracking its scent. I was so close, so close I can almost see it! Just a little further and I'll be tearing out its throat and all of this will be over. Suddenly a bright flash of light flared in my eyes and I cried out, shielding my eyes as a car blared its horn at me and I had to jump, somehow managing to spring backwards to avoid being hit. It raced past me and I gasped for breath, clutching my chest as I quickly looked around. No. No that's not possible. The scent is gone! It's shifted back and now the scent was different, I couldn't track it with all these gas fumes. It wanted me to follow it, lead me away from…

"Scott." With a panicked gasp I whirled around, phone jumping to my ear as I called my brother. "Stiles! Stiles are you okay?"

"I lost Scott, he broke out and ran off. Are you okay? Did you catch the Alpha?"

"No I lost him. Get in your jeep and head home Stiles, I'll find Scott and make sure he stays out of trouble. If dad gets home and finds us both gone then we're both dead, so just leave this to me." I ordered as I started to run, keeping down my speed to look ordinary though I pushed the limit, going as fast as I could whilst pushing through people before turning down a side street to cut across a playing field.

"But I want to help too!"

"Stiles, go home _now_." I ordered before I hung up. First I stopped at Scott's house where I quickly picked up his scent and tracked it all the way to a car park, however when I found Derek's scent there as well, I almost cried out with relief. I ran up to them both, my arrival causing them to both look my way as I flung my arms around Scott. "Scottie you're okay! Thank god, the Alpha pulled me away from you on purpose, it's smarter than I thought. I'm so sorry, I won't ever leave you during the full moon again, I promise." I gushed, too overwhelmed with relief as I gripped onto his shoulder, struggling for breath as he helped hold me upright, legs trembling slightly.

"Whoa are you okay? What do you mean the Alpha pulled you away?" Scott demanded as I hunched over slightly, dragging the air back into my body before finally I could talk coherently.

"I caught its scent outside your house, so I tried to hunt it down but I lost it at the intersection a few blocks away. Almost got hit by a bunch of cars, so I'm a little irritated about that." I admitted as I glanced across to Derek, lips parted as I drew in as much air as I could. That had been a lot of running, even for me. "There's something really wrong about all this Hale, that thing is not savage or wild. It knows exactly what it's doing. It's bringing kids to school in the middle of the night to get them killed, drawing patterns on Scottie's window, making me chase it on the full moon to let him escape…I don't think this thing is losing control at all." My eyes narrowed sharply as I maintained a strong grip on Scott's shoulder, ready to pull him behind me and protect him should the Alpha come back. "I think these targets mean something to him. These killings? They're connected."

"How can they be connected? They're all a bunch of random people, they don't have anything in common." Derek demanded to know but to this, I didn't have an answer. His jaw clenched and I watched as he raked a hand through his hair in frustration. Beside me Scott groaned, crumbling slightly before all at once he collapsed against me, forcing me to catch him and I lay him down on the ground, calling his name as I supported his head.

"Scott, Scottie listen to me." I called to him, tilting his head to see what was wrong. He must be exhausted from the transformation and the full moon, it was incredibly taxing on young wolves, especially those newly bitten. Sighing softly I touched my forehead to his, expressing my relief that nothing too terrible had happened. It could have been worse. A lot worse. "You're going to be okay." I murmured to him solemnly before I stood up, lifting him up over my shoulder then turned back to Derek. "I'll take him home. You should get back into hiding before somebody sees you. I'm good with words, but I doubt I'd be able to explain why the sheriff's daughter was talking to a wanted fugitive."

"Yeah, right." He agreed, shifting slightly but he hesitated, still looking at me. "The Alpha didn't attack you, it just led you away from Scott, right?" I nodded my head, unsure about where he was going with this. "Did you get any sense from it? Was there anything different?"

"Well, it's going to sound crazy, but actually I did notice something different." I admitted and instantly Derek was standing in front of me, demanding to know what it was. "I don't recognise the scent when it's shifted, but you know I lost it at the intersection? Well, there was a lot of gas fumes and other smells that masked most of the other scents, but there was one I recognised. I don't know who it belongs to or where I've smelled it before, it wasn't even familiar. If anything it was just…nostalgic. It might mean nothing, I couldn't even tell if it was human or not, but it's all I got." Derek grit his teeth, breathing heavily as he fought through the pull of the moon so I reached out and touched his face, making him look at me quickly in surprise. "Hey, if you're hungry you can still go back to mine, you know. I can hear your stomach even without enhanced hearing."

Smiling softly I tapped his cheek before carrying Scott away, returning him home to bed where I sat with him for a while, however I was certain that he was going to be okay now. He smelled a little different, like he had matured slightly. Or at least, his wolf had. I was experienced enough to know that he'd be able to manage his shift a little more comfortably and the full moon won't have as much as an effect on him as before.

A while later I heard the purr of an engine so I stood up and went to the window, looking down and I caught Derek's scent as he rolled down the window slightly. I couldn't help it, I smiled. Leaving Scott to sleep in peace I dropped down from his window then went towards the sleek black car, sliding into the passenger seat as Derek flicked on the heaters just in case I was cold. "You're a real softie, you know that right?" He looked at me, frowning deeply before driving forwards, a light laugh escaping me as my eyes began to slide shut of their own accord.


	13. Chapter 13

Together we both climbed in through my window, carefully listening to both my dad and my brother snoring to make sure they were asleep before I gave him the all clear. He slid inside and closed the window behind him as I head downstairs, listening to him follow me quietly as I heated him up some soup. He lingered sheepishly, looking a little awkward about accepting food from me so I forced him into a seat and made him eat it. "If you don't eat, I swear I'm going to just tear out your stomach to stop it from growling." I told him simply as I gave him some buttered rolls as well. "Eat up, you need to maintain that physique if you really plan on facing that Alpha."

"You like trying to piss people off, don't you?"

"Absolutely, it helps me stay sane." My deadpan answer made Derek frown at me slightly before he shrugged, not caring either way. I snacked on some fruit as he ate, both of us in contemplative silence. Myself I was just sleepy and not really up for talking, however when the moonlight filtered into the kitchen from the window and touched my skin I tensed slightly, looking down to it before I lifted my hand and let it shine through my fingers.

"It must have taken a long time to build up that much control. Usually direct contact with the moonlight makes it worse." Derek said to me musingly, an eye watching me as he continued to eat until he'd scraped the bowl clean. He still appeared hungry so I let him help himself to whatever else he wanted, so he elected for a cheese and ham sandwich.

"I had a great teacher. She was vicious and cold when it came to teaching, but they were effective. Besides, I've been a wolf just over three years now, coming up for four. Experience is something you learn quickly in the city, especially when you've just been bitten." Lifting my hand I showed it to him, wrapping the silvery caress of the moonlight over my skin whilst remaining perfectly calm. "Besides, I'm a lot stronger too. The control is easier when I can supress it almost completely."

"You still haven't told me what happened to you out there. Not all of it." He said to me, leaning against the counter, munching through his huge sandwich.

"And it's still none of your business, Beta boy." I answered sassily before picking up the dishes and putting them in the sink to wash them up, scrubbing them clean before setting them on the rack. Derek wasn't finished eating so I drifted over to the sofa to collapse for a few minutes, closing my eyes however the tiredness suddenly hit me, making me fall asleep with my legs dangling over the side.

After a while Derek came over and lifted me up without a word, carrying me back upstairs and I groaned as I was placed onto my wonderfully comfortable bed. I was dreaming, I knew that, however all the images were blurred, like I was refusing to see them. That didn't stop me from being able to smell the blood. So much blood, it was everywhere and I couldn't stop it. I was covered in it, drenched like I had waded into an ocean of the sticky redness that clung to my hair and skin. It was in my mouth, under my nails, it was just everywhere and as I finally saw my vision clear, I saw lifeless eyes staring glassily up at me.

I gave a startled whimper and my hand shot out, grasping onto Derek's wrist as I dreamed, almost crying out as the pain hit me once again full force. The dream twisted with my mind, wrapping me in endless streams of hatred and guilt until I was writhing under the weight of it, feeling my body begin to shift as my anger spiked, answering the dream as it became more vivid and drew out some of my worst memories. "No…no please…don't make me…no…" I couldn't even hear myself begging as I faced my back, their fangs bared at me with an ocean of gold and blue staring back at me.

"Sophie?" Derek's soft voice was lost in the masses of screams, my body arching violently as I felt the hot pain of being sliced open within my dream. That one had hurt, an Alpha wound. Clara, why Clara? It made no sense to me at the time, but all at once the dream took me to see Clara's mutilated body, but then it wasn't her face. It was my mom.

"No…mom don't go…mom… _please_ …" Suddenly I could feel warm hands framing my face, a steady heartbeat thumping in my ears and I went perfectly still, breathing a little deeper as my pulse slowed to match the one that seemed to swallow my entire world. His thumbs were brushing against my cheeks, keeping me grounded and I felt my anger subside, sinking back deep inside me as I exhaled softly, a calmness sweeping over me like a refreshing breeze.

Still mostly asleep my hand lifted up and curled over his, relaxing at his closeness and did not let him go, not for a single second. I never remembered the dreams when I woke up, but I knew that Derek wasn't lying when he told me I had thrashed out that time, so I accepted that it must be a nightly occurrence. Though of course, you could imagine my surprise when I woke up lying on my side with the duvet covering me, yet my hand was still wrapped around Derek's who had slept beside me the entire night in my bed, allowing me to hold his hand.

Before he woke up, I let go as quickly as possible and hid the slight embarrassed flush on my face, my pulse quickening as his scent washed over me. Oh god, this was _not_ good.


	14. Chapter 14

By the time Derek had woken up I'd managed to calm down my pulse, hiding it from him as he shifted, groaning slightly and rubbing his face. I lay still, breathing steadily and keeping my eyes closed to see what he would do. I hoped he'd just turn over so that I could get out of bed without having to ask why I'd ended up from the sofa in my bed with his arm over me whilst holding hands. However luck wasn't on my side as Derek shifted a little closer and his hand ghosted over my arm, before he pulled back my hair from my face.

Steady pulse, steady pulse, remain calm. His face lowered to mine slightly, slowly taking in my scent before his fingers slowly, one by one, touched against my bare shoulder following the smooth curve of my skin. Eventually I had enough of him being overly close to me so I spoke up. "This could be considered sexual harassment you know." I informed him however he didn't pull back, merely stopped.

"I was listening to your pulse." He answered simply, as if that made it okay. Frowning as I rolled onto my back I looked at him, frowning further when he didn't pull away, merely placed his hand down on my other side so that he was more or less positioned over me like a trap. "I would have thought I'd get more of a response, but you really are an Alpha, aren't you? Not even a tick."

"Well, don't go getting any weird ideas about touching me when I'm asleep, Hale. Next time, I'll bite your hand off." I warned him before pushing him back, making him fall onto his side as I sat up. "Did you carry me up here?" Silently he nodded, arms flexed to curl under his head, watching me without a word. "Huh." Pursing my lips I elected not to pursue the matter, going over to my wardrobe where I pulled out one of my nicer shirts, a cotton one with long sleeves and hugged my body in a nice deep green colour before selecting a pair of jeans to go with it.

"What's the occasion?" Derek asked, sliding out of bed and pulling on a shirt despite it being a little blood stained.

"Well, my brother is playing first line in lacrosse today, plus I have an interview to go to." I answered, checking to make sure the outfit worked together. "So today requires just a tiny bit of effort, though I'm not sure whether or not jeans are a little too casual. What do you think?" When I asked his opinion, Derek just looked at me blankly. "Right, stupid question." Shaking my head I exchanged the jeans for my smarter workpants which I used to wear when working as a journalist. They weren't overly smart, but at least it'll look like I made an effort.

"You should wear your hair down." Derek suddenly spoke up, making me blink and look around at him in a little confusion. He shrugged helplessly, probably realising that he'd spoken before he'd actually thought about what it was he was saying. "It looks nicer down."

"Oh, really? I didn't think people really cared about that sort of thing." I mused, turning to look at the mirror hanging on the inside door of my wardrobe. I looked at myself, properly looked at myself. I was rather pale but fair skinned, the even tone smooth and clear as striking blue eyes stared back at me among pale lashes. My lips were uneven, the lower lip plumper than my top lip which arced like a sweet cupid's bow though it suited the shape of my chin and face. My eyebrows were a little thicker than what was fashionable, but they too suited my face shape. Any thinner and they just looked weird and paired with my almond eyes, I guess I wasn't bad to look out.

After a moment I pulled my hair free and shook it out, letting it fall naturally in a centre parting as the pale locks framed my face. It made a huge difference, making everything look softer and finer, like a blanket of fresh snow to hide the crisp frost underneath. I wasn't bad to look at, I guess. Not supermodel hot, but I'd never looked like that. Never wanted to either. "Maybe I will." I agreed, glancing over to Derek before smiling. "Thanks for the fashion advice Hale." With that I disappeared into my bathroom and had a shower before changing, humming to myself whilst in the water before stepping out. My brother and dad would be waking up soon so I hurriedly got dressed and brushed through my hair, easing it into straight tresses before leaving Derek to chill in my room with one of my numerous books.

"Sophie." I stopped at my door and turned my head, looking back to him. Derek didn't look up from his book, continuing to read however I could somehow sense that he wasn't paying much attention to the words on the pages. "Good luck."

"Thanks Hale." I smiled, watching him for a moment. "I'll leave breakfast out for you again. Just make sure my dad doesn't catch you." Turning back I opened my door and slid outside to get breakfast ready, going the whole nine yards. There was bacon, sausages, egg, fried mushrooms, baked beans, toast, grilled tomatoes, the perfect breakfast for a big day. "Boys! Breakfast is ready!" I yelled up to dad and Stiles who I could hear moving around upstairs.

Instantly Stiles clattered down the stairs, clearing the last four to come racing into the kitchen. "Oh my god this looks amazing!" He inhaled the smell and instantly sat himself down as I placed a rather full plate in front of him.

"Of course, you need your energy up for your big day. First line on the lacrosse team, I can't wait to come and watch you play." I said to him, smiling as I brushed my lips against his head despite him already having shoved bacon and egg into his mouth. "And there's plenty if you want more."

"Sounds great, this is exactly what the doctor ordered." Dad said as he came downstairs, wandering into the kitchen whilst rubbing his eyes so I poured him some coffee, making it just the way he likes it. "Thanks honey." He kissed my brow before sitting down and I joined them, the conversation sticking to lacrosse as I asked Stiles exactly what it was all about.

"I mean, when I was in school it was an alright game but mainly people played basketball or were on the swim team." I chatted away, learning the rules and Stiles talked about different players and how Jackson was an asshole but still good at playing, even though he was now co-captain with Scott. My brother looked so happy and excited so I piled more food onto his plate, clapping him on the back. "Come on, you need to put some meat on those bones so you can turn it into muscle." Giving a broad grin I sat with my family until dad had to go to work, though he promised to be there at the quarter finals tonight.

"Maybe having so much food wasn't a good idea." Stiles said slowly, holding his stomach. "I think I'm about to puke."

"Ew god no, come on Stiles calm down. You're just a little nervous but don't worry, you'll be fine." I said to him, though I shifted away slightly just in case. "Just pretend that it's only you on the field and that you have all the time in the world, just not _too_ much time, right? I mean you do have to run and score when you get the ball." Slowly he smiled, nodding his head as he focused on his anticipation rather than his nerves. This was his first game and I was going to cheer for him all the way. After breakfast I packed him off to school, leaving the food out on the side just like I said I would before I grabbed my keys and went to my car.

The interview was in town with the local magazine, a perfect job for me and almost the moment I sat down, they told me I was hired. "E-Excuse me? We haven't even said hello yet." I balked, blinking in confusion at the older gentleman who owed the place.

"Well yes, but with experience such as yours, there's no real competition really. Besides, your examples from when you were a journalist with the New York Times were truly marvellous, I enjoyed reading your columns and I know that if you were to write for us, we would definitely receive a boost in sales. You have a way of connecting to your audience, you have true talent when it comes to writing." He said, however I could tell there was another hidden motive behind it. It didn't take me long to figure out that it was because I was the sheriff's daughter and would most likely be able to get away with almost anything, or at least get better information on things.

"Yeah okay, I'm not going to use my dad just to get a good story on something. I'll write to the best of my ability, but I won't be sneaking into my dad's office just to get information on something." I warned him before standing up. "I'll be ready for work first thing Monday, I look forward to working with you, Mr Johnson." I told him sternly, reaching out and extending my hand which he took before giving a firm shake, however he held on a moment longer to lean forwards and turn my palm over, sniffing a little creepily at my skin.

"You have such beautifully smooth skin, do you use perfume?" Quickly I snatched my hand back, folding my arms as I arched an eyebrow.

"No, I hate perfume." It was true, perfume always smelled too overpowering for me now and I hated it when someone used too much of it. "I'll be going now, thank you for your time." I said before hightailing it out of there. That's just perfect, my new boss was a creep and I'm stuck with it. At least I'll be writing articles, something I was good at. Mostly I could do my work at home and I could pick and choose my hours just so long as I made the deadline. It was ideal for me. When I got home Derek was gone, however he'd cleaned up the kitchen and put everything away again for me. "Thanks Hale." I murmured before getting myself some lunch.

Dad came home in the afternoon just before Stiles returned from school, however he was only home for a small break. "You're overworking yourself dad." I said to him as I rubbed his shoulders, feeling how tense and stressed he was so he relaxed a little as I kissed the side of his head. "Do you want a beer or anything?"

"No I'm okay, thank you honey." He said, closing his eyes for a bit. "It's been great having you home, you know. I'm sorry to put so much pressure on you with the housework and the cooking, keeping an eye on Stiles and all that, but it really is nice to have you back. Feels like we're all finally a family again." He said to me softly, leaning his head back against the sofa to look at me as I blinked at him.

"Well, that's what people do when they're in a tight spot." I offered weakly, touched by his words. "You come home to the people you love most." Dad smiled softly, reaching up and playing with my hair before he frowned in realisation.

"You're wearing your hair down."

"Yeah, I thought it would make a nice change for my interview today." Instantly dad sat up, suddenly remembering I'd told him about my interview.

"That's right how did it go? You got the job didn't you?" I nodded, smiling broadly. "That's my girl, great job Sophie, I know you'll be fantastic. They're lucky to have you and your talents." He praised, giving a joyous laugh as he stood up then came around to hug me, patting me on the back gently as I leaned into his fatherly scent. "I'm really proud of you, you know. I know your teenage years were difficult, but you pulled through and really made your own way without needing my help or anyone else. I know it's difficult for you to rely on others sometimes, but I'm here for you if ever you need me, okay?"

"I know dad. Like I said, I was in a tight spot so I came home." Kissing his face I told him to have a nap or something before going back to work so he wouldn't be tired for the game later. I left the house to do some errands, picking up a thing or two for Stiles for after the game before then heading straight to school.

It was dark and people were already arriving, including the opposing team and they jeered, booed and yelled at people as they swarmed from their bus, however when I stepped out of my car and my black heeled boots clicked against the ground, they all stopped and stared as I sauntered past them, pulling on my smart winter coat and pulling the belt tight around my waist to accent my curves as my hair flickered loosely on the breeze. They all gaped, testosterone shooting through the roof so I smirked as I passed, heading to the playing field.

I called dad to check where he was and he promised he'd be along in a few minutes. "Hey Sophie! Why don't you come sit over here?" I looked up when I heard my name being called and smiled back at Melissa as she gestured to the empty seat beside her. I climbed up the stands and sat down next to her, giving a shiver against the cold. "Exciting isn't it? This is your first lacrosse game right?"

"Yeah, my brother is supposed to play first line this game, so I'm really stoked." I said to her, watching as parents, friends and fans all found their seats. When the teams came out I cheered for Beacon Hills, however after catching a few scents I realised that Stiles wasn't there with them. Where was he?

"Something wrong?" Melissa asked, noticing as my cheer died away.

"Stiles isn't there, I don't see him." I answered, frowning as I looked over each teammate carefully but none of them looked or smelled like my brother.

"Are you sure? They all look the same to me with their helmets on, I only recognise Scott because of his number." She reasoned however I was certain, so I gave my brother a call. He picked up after a few rings and instantly I was demanding to know where he was.

"Stiles you better get here soon, the game is about to start!" I hissed at him. "You're first line and I don't need excellent hearing to be able to hear your coach totally freaking out about you not being here."

"I know, I know but I'm with Derek and we're just checking something out." I almost crushed my phone right there and then. Derek Hale. I swear to god if he makes my brother miss this game, I'm going to skin him and use his pelt as a rug. "Look it'll only take a few minutes then I'll be there, tell dad I'll make it, okay?"

"Pass the phone over, Stiles." He gulped, knowing full well that they were both dead as he passed the phone over to Derek. "Hale, if you take my brother on some wild goose chase which ends up in him getting hurt, there will be hell to pay!" I growled at him quietly over the phone as people began to cheer and my dad arrived, taking the seat next to me as he scanned the team for Stiles.

"We found something that needs to be checked out and it couldn't wait. It has something to do with the Alpha."

"Look, tonight I don't particularly care about any Alpha, this is supposed to be my brother's first game and it's something that I take very seriously since it's important to him. If you don't get him here within the next ten minutes Hale, you're toast. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear." He said before hanging up on me. That bastard, he hung up! Oh he is so dead, I'm going to kill him and enjoy ever last minute of it.

"Where's Stiles?" Dad asked and I quickly slid my phone back into my pocket, adjusting my scarf around my neck to make it cover my neck a little better, warming me instantly.

"He is…on his way, said he had something he needed to do before the game." I told part of the truth as I linked my arm through dad's, sitting between him and Melissa as the teams set themselves up on the field after doing their final checks of their equipment. "He'll get here, he might just be a little nervous and talking himself through everything." I reasoned as dad patted my hand.

"Okay, that's cool." Nodding his head I glanced his way, knowing that something was on his mind but I didn't comment, instead turning to watch the game. I couldn't enjoy it, not whilst knowing Stiles was missing it. He didn't show up at half time and he didn't answer his phone when I called, making me all the more concerned, so I called Derek instead. He didn't answer either. Damn this, what the hell is going on? I don't even know where they are so it'll take hours to track them down and by that time, Stiles might have already come back.

During half time however, a scent and a face caught my eye and I sat up a little straighter. "Hey dad I'm just going to go talk to someone for a second." I said to him as I stood up, tossing a smile to Melissa before making my way down towards where the teams were sitting on the benches. Walking up behind one boy in particular I tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned, he stood up the moment he saw me so I smiled. "Hi, Isaac right? How are things?" I asked him, inclining my head slightly and I drew him away from his teammates as they all looked at me, some of them murmuring comments about my ass and the likes.

"Oh hey, um, yeah everything's fine." He nodded his head, fidgeting a little as his heart quickened and his hormones spiked a little drastically. Still smiling I arched an eyebrow at him, knowing full well he was lying.

"No problems with your dad, no more arguments or…physicality?" I pressed but he shook his head, still staring at me like he was in shock that I was actually talking to him.

"I'm okay, I think he got the message last time you talked to him." He said, nodding his head casually. I glanced him over, not seeing any physical signs of abuse but that didn't mean to say that he was either covering it up or it had moved onto mental abuse. I'll talk to my dad about it later and have him keep an eye on Isaac's father, let him know that there was some trouble going on.

"Well if you're sure, but you can still call if you need anything, alright? My dad's a good guy, he'll help you with anything and I can come pay your dad a visit any time. Just, don't be afraid to reach out for someone, promise?" He nodded his head, swallowing a little nervously so I smiled at him again. "Good luck with the game, it's looking pretty great so far."

"You like lacrosse?" He asked, making me stop from pulling away from him as he sought to prolong the conversation a little longer.

"Sport was never really my thing back in school, I was better at track but the game is fun to watch. I came because it was supposed to be my brother's first time on the field but he hasn't shown up yet. Still, I'm rooting for us to win." Isaac nodded his head, glancing across to where some of his teammates were making hand signals at him and he frowned, trying to read them. "I won't keep you. Just remember what I said."

"Hey…I never asked your name." He stopped me again, so I looking back and smiled.

"Sophie Stilinski. I'll see you around Isaac." With a wink I went back to my seat, dad glancing towards Isaac who looked a little lost as he drifted back to his teammates.

"What was all that about?"

"Do you know the name Lahey at all?" I asked but dad shook his head. "I'd keep an eye on the name if I were you dad, I saw that kid's dad roughing him up a few times but he didn't want me to get his dad in trouble. I don't feel right just leaving it like that, though."

"Okay, I'll do a little digging and see what I can find about the boy's father and keep an eye on them. I'll have a talk with him at school or something to make sure he's okay without his dad finding out." Dad saw how distressed I looked so he wrapped his arm around me, Melissa glancing our way as she accidentally overheard us. She shook her head slightly, unable to fathom why anyone would beat their own child. "I'll take care of it honey, don't worry. It's good that you told me, I've dealt with this kind of thing hundreds of times before. I know what I'm doing." Nodding my head acceptingly I leaned against him, turning my eyes back to the field where the whistle blew to call everyone back.

The game finished and still no Stiles. I'd already left the stands and was calling again and again as the teams went to their locker rooms, Beacon Hills having won the match. I was not in the mood to be overjoyed, however the moment I heard the phone pick up I was yelling as quietly as I could. "Where the hell are you?! If you don't give me a good explanation for this then there's going to be blood because I have been freaking out of my mind here!"

"Okay calm down Soph this is important, listen to me!" Stiles rushed and I clamped my mouth shut, hearing the desperation in his tone. "You got to find Scott and you got to keep him away from Derek, he's sided with the Alpha. Sophie, the Alpha is Peter Hale." Peter Hale? No that can't be right, I thought he died in the fire six years ago. "Yeah he survived the fire, took six years to heal and he's been going after the people responsible for the fire, or at least that's as much as I could understand. Sophie you have to find Scott and keep him safe! I'm on my way now, I'll be there as fast as I can it's just…well they slashed my tyres."

"I'll find Scott and you get here _fast_ , you hear me? The closer the two of you are, the better I can protect you." I was already moving towards the boy's locker rooms where they were starting to empty, the party moving out to go elsewhere so that they could celebrate. My eyes flashed red, anger throbbing with my pulse as it quickened slightly.

"Just be careful okay? They're together now so that's going to make them even stronger, right?"

"Trust me little brother, I've dealt with way more and much worse. Leave it to me." With that I cut the call, dropping my phone into my pocket as my hair flared outward, the wind streaking it behind me like a pale banner as I picked up the pace. The halls quickly emptied and I could smell the scents penetrating my mind. They were already here and they had Scott cornered. Silently I entered the locker room, eyes deep crimson as I slowly stalked my way silently forwards whilst inhibiting my scent, their backs facing me.

"Scott, I think you're getting the wrong impression of us." Peter was saying as I paused, listening for a moment. I couldn't believe it, it really was Peter Hale, the uncle and younger brother of Talia Hale, Derek's mom. "We really just want to help you reach your full potential."

"By killing my friends?" Scott answered and I could sense the tenseness in the air, his fists tightly clenched as I moved carefully along the lockers, walking on the ball of my feet to keep my heels from making a sound.

"Sometimes the people closest to you can be the ones holding you back the most." Peter responded a little cynically as I glanced around, seeing Peter and Derek both facing Scott who had his back almost up against the wall with nowhere else to go. My anger surged further as I gripped a fist, those jerks ganging up on a kid like this, this really did take me back to high school.

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you, I'm okay with that." As I stepped out into the open I smirked at Scott's response and when he saw me, he almost made to call out but I touched a finger to my lips, making him go still as Peter gave a dark chuckle, moving forwards.

"Maybe I can make you see things from my perspective." The moment he reached out, however, a deep and powerful snarl rippled through the locker rooms, making both Peter and Derek whirl around with wide eyes as I bared my fangs, warning them to stay still as I flicked out my hands to reveal my claws.

"If you touch Scottie then I'll rip out your throats." I threatened darkly, the air growing close and dense around us as with each breath my growls intensified, my shift already beginning to take place though I held it back to keep from losing control and just tearing into them both right now. I felt betrayed by Derek but I couldn't think about that now. I settled for just giving him a filthy look. "Scottie, come stand behind me." Inviting him in a slightly softer tone, Scott wasted no time in moving past Derek and Peter to come and stand behind me where I held out an arm, ready to protect him. "Peter, been a while."

"Indeed it has. My, my, look at how beautiful you are these days. Sophie Stilinski. You remember I used to let you have sips of my whisky when my sister wasn't looking?" I did remember but at the moment, I didn't care. He was the Alpha, the one who bit Scott and murdered all those people. "You know, for a while I almost didn't believe it but when I saw you at the school that night, well I could hardly deny the truth when it was right in front of my eyes." His sarcastic tone said as he prowled in front of me, walking back and forth as Derek tensed slightly, carefully watching his uncle. "An Alpha wolf, now that's a story I'd like to hear."

"Story time is over, which means it's time for the villain to die." I answered before snarling, dropping my weight however Derek immediately jumped in front of his uncle to face me, partially shifted and roared back at me. I was shocked but I didn't let him see it, maintaining my composure as we faced one another down. "He killed Laura and now you're helping him?" I asked as I slowly stood up, fangs and claws sliding away as my eyes faded to their natural colour and Derek did the same. "I won't forgive you for this. If you're with him then you're against me. I'll kill him for what he did to Laura and I won't hesitate to kill you too, Hale." I warned him before slashing out a hand, my claws drawing blood from deep cuts into his arm which made him hiss and jerk his shoulder back away from me. "That was your only warning. Next time we meet, people will die. Believe me, it's going to be you two."

"Sophie wait." Derek requested as I started to turn away from him. "Let me explain." I continued to ignore him, glancing to Peter who was smirking smugly to himself whilst Derek looked at me pleadingly. "Sophie!" Although I felt a painful tugging in my chest my hand curled around Scott's arm and I pulled him away, drawing him close to me and took him away from the locker room and away from Derek and Peter. "Sophie please. Don't walk away from me." This came as a soft murmur, my ears picking it up effortless and Scott glanced my way but my footsteps remained firm and steady, my gaze never once wavering as I continued to lead him by the arm.

"Soph I'm really sorry, I didn't know…"

"This isn't your fault Scottie. None of this is your fault." I assured him as we exited the school and head towards the car park where his mom, my dad and Stiles were waiting. My brother looked relieved to see us but said nothing, listening to dad giving him a lecture as he made up feeble excuses for why he missed the game. "I know their scents now, so I can track them and hunt them. Peter Hale was Laura's uncle but he killed her, so I'm going to kill him and have this over and done with."

"He said that he didn't know what he was doing, that it was an accident and he didn't mean to do it." Scott said but I stopped and pulled him around to face me, my eyes fixing on his doe brown ones.

"When you looked in his eyes, did you see any remorse? Did you sense any grief?" I demanded to know and slowly, Scott shook his head. "No, he knew full well what he was doing and he knew exactly what he wanted. This is all about power and he had to kill Laura in order to inherit her Alpha status. If I'm right, he's going to go after the people who started the Hale house fire, so I need to do a little digging and find out everything that everyone knows. Including you and Stiles." My tone was cold and calculating as I then marched him back to his mother, forcing a smile to my face.

"There you are! We were wondering where you'd got to." Melissa said before beaming, congratulating him on such a great game. Stiles slid towards me, standing at my side as I struggled with keeping myself in balance and he seemed to be able to see it, as after a moment I felt his hand slide into mine and entwined his fingers until he was gripping my hand tightly. His steady heartbeat lulled me, allowing me to take a deep breath and let go of the anger for a few moments.

Derek and Peter had already left, disappearing into the night so I allowed myself to relax a little. I should be hunting them down right now, however for the moment I need to make sure that the people around me were safe, which meant I ushered dad and Stiles into the car and told Scott to stay indoors under my breath, knowing he could hear me. I drove Stiles home as dad took his cop car, allowing us some time to talk.

My brother told me everything about what happened, how they had had Danny trace the text that Allison had received and found it had been sent from a computer at the hospital under Melissa McCall's name, but had found Peter and his nurse there instead. "So the nurse helped Peter get his revenge and herded your friends to the school that night?" I reiterated before exhaling, gripping onto the steering wheel tightly. "Damn it. Peter Hale? There was something about that guy before that I never really liked but I sucked it up became he gave me free alcohol." Stiles almost laughed, twitching in his seat so I reached out and held his hand. "It's okay Stiles, I'm going to protect you."

"But they're working together now. I know you can handle Derek easy on your own but with Peter there too it'll be much harder. Maybe you should ask Scott for help. You know, Beta to Beta and Alpha to Alpha, kind of thing."

"No, Scott is still way to new to all of this to have any real fighting experience. Though that's an idea, maybe I should start teaching you both how to defend yourself." I mused, tossing Stiles a grin. "Then you can be your own kickass hero."

"That sounds perfect, except I sucked at everything you tried to teach me before." He reminded me but I shook my head.

"No, no I'll take it seriously this time. I'll help you, I'll help you both and then I won't have to worry so much, okay? Tonight we're going to go home, I'm going to figure out what Peter's planning and try and find out who was involved with that house fire."

"Um…about that?" My eyes slowly slid across to my brother, lips set in a firm line. "Yeah we think we already know that. Scott and I…and Derek…kind of did our own investigating." I almost slammed my foot on the brakes but I refrained from doing so, looking at my brother bluntly as he shifted. "I know we promised we wouldn't get involved but I was getting really jumpy about letting you handle everything and I just wanted to help!"

"Tell me everything you know. _Everything_." I ordered and finally, Stiles cleared the air between us, leaving nothing left unsaid or untold so that I was brought up to speed, including everything they'd learned about the Argent family and even Allison's necklace. Afterwards, I only had one thing to say.

"Damn."


	15. Chapter 15

Pacing around the house I finally realised that I couldn't deal with being cooped up inside so I went for a run. I ran through town, through the woods, back around the track whilst forcing myself to stay away from the Hale house before finally I stopped at the rise that overlooked the town. At least here I could breathe and think clearly. Kate Argent, that psychotic bitch. I should have known that she had something to do with that fire. Her family were hunters, quite famous hunters actually and I had heard of them after I moved to the city. Clara had warned me to stay well away from them, however right now I couldn't help but want to claw out Kate's eyes. Neither Scott nor Stiles knew it was Kate for certain, but it didn't take me long to think it through. When they had mentioned the necklace, I remember Kate used to wear something like that from time to time at school, it had been very distinctive. I had no proof, I just knew it in my gut. It sounded like some twisted kind of thing that she'd do.

Sitting down on the rock as the comforting smells of the forest surrounded me I tucked my hands into my jacket, nuzzling my nose into my scarf. It'll be Christmas soon, I could smell the promise of snow and much colder temperatures coming, even though they were far in the distance. With Peter now back on his feet he'd been able to inhibit his scent and must have taught Derek to do the same as I couldn't catch their trail anywhere. I knew they wouldn't be stupid enough to still be at the Hale house. Besides, I'd already checked and the scents were old. They hadn't been back there in a while.

Lifting a hand I pinched the bridge of my nose, hunching over slightly as I tried to think. Kate goes crazy and murders the Hale family, Derek and Laura leave, Laura comes back and Peter kills her to become the Alpha, then goes on a killing spree getting everyone who was involved. He'll be going after Kate eventually and as much as I want to see that bitch die for what she did, I don't want Peter to be the one to do it. She'll pay, but I'll make sure it's done by the book and besides. I'm more pissed off about Peter killing Laura, so he'll have to die first and if Derek gets in my way, then I'll just claw out his vocal cords and let him bleed to death horribly.

Closing my eyes for a moment I reached out my hand, imagining someone reaching back and holding it. "Mom, I'm a little lost." I murmured softly as I imagined her calming warmth and beautiful smile in my mind's eye. "I'm trying so hard, but I don't know if I can protect everyone. I need help, but I don't know who to ask." Telling my troubles to the silent earth whilst thinking about my mom made everything feel a lot better. The sun went down and I continued to stay on that rock, listening to the birds and sensing everything around me.

My phone ringing broke the incandescent quiet, pulling me back to the real world as I reached into my pocket and picked up. "Hey Scottie."

"Hey, um I have a major problem." Scott said and I could hear he was running so I slowly rose to my feet, listening carefully. "Peter just tried to take my mom out to dinner but Stiles crashed into their car to stop them, but now Derek is going to kill Jackson. You have to help I…I don't know what to do I…"

"Calm down Scott, I'm on my way." I told him with a relaxed voice, already taking off for the Hale house. "I'll be there, I promise. Just keep running." With that I ended the call and focused on running. I came up upon the Hale house from behind and I leaped up just as Scott fell into pace beside me, the two of us glancing at one another before I grabbed the back of his shirt and flung him upwards, giving him a boost to the top floor as I entered from behind, hearing Derek's raised voice as Jackson shivered on the staircase.

"There's no one here. No one cares that you drive an expensive car. No one cares that you have perfect hair, and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team." I slowed down to a walk as I entered the house from the back, taking a slow breath as Scott spoke out, making both Derek and Jackson look up at him.

"Excuse me." I smirked slightly, appearing also from the shadows with my claws ready to fight. "Co-captain." Scott corrected before jumping down, vaulting over Jackson who stared at Scott as he shifted effortlessly, crouching down in front of Jackson protectively.

"Move." Derek growled, also shifting.

"I don't think so Hale." I shook my head, placing a hand on my hip as Jackson blinked at me.

"W-Wait, you're Stiles's sister…" He said in confusion so I shot him a look, eyes bursting with red before dying down again and I heard his pulse quicken. I was about to try and reason with Derek, however I heard movement outside, footsteps. Quick and quiet, but I still picked up on them. Smells of oiled weapons and leather coats filled my nose and instantly, I froze in place.

"Scott, we have to go." I whispered, staring as Derek caught on, turning his head before suddenly the sound of a bowstring rippled through the air.

"Cover your eyes!" He yelled and instantly I was dropping to my knee and covering my eyes with an arm whilst reaching out for Scott with my other hand but I reached Jackson first just as the gunfire started. I dragged him out the way, covering his body with my own as bullets flew into the wood, causing splinters to fly off in all directions whilst I hauled Jackson's useless body towards the back of the house. "Scott! Run! Go!"

"Scottie!" I cried out, smelling his blood and I froze for a moment, looking back from a momentarily safe corner and I caught Derek's eyes. "Hale, Hale come on! Grab Scott and let's go!" I reached out for him, my pulse hammering strongly in my chest as Jackson kept his head covered, whimpering and sobbing against me as I felt my instincts take over. Protect everyone, get them away from the hunters. That included Derek, however as he made a break for Scott he pushed him forwards, yelling for him to move. "Hale? Hale don't be stupid. Hale!" My voice cried out over the ricocheting bullets however when one struck close to my head I quickly moved, pulling Jackson along with me by the scruff of his neck as Derek went to the door and ripped it open. "Derek!"

My voice was lost in the noise and I had no choice but to leave him behind. Scott was bleeding and he'd collapsed only a few metres away, unable to move any further and a bullet caught me in the back of my leg, making me cry out and drop Jackson as I felt the stinging sensation rip through my entire leg whilst the poison began to intermingle with my blood. "Get out of here." I ordered, gasping for breath as the bullets continued to fly. The hunters were coming, I could hear them circling around. Facing Jackson I staggered back to my feet, eyes burning red. "Go!" He freaked and bolted, disappearing into the trees and running for his life which allowed me to limp over to Scott. "Scottie, stay with me Scott, don't give up just yet." I breathed, picking him up in my arms and cradled him close, glancing over my shoulder to see bright lights coming closer so I took off.

The pain was excruciating but my Alpha pride refused to allow me to fall, carrying Scott away from the danger whilst doing my best not to leave any tracks behind, using any stones, branches and logs to make huge leaps and bounds, clearing the air and leaving behind minimal footprints until finally, my leg gave out and I yelped, striking the floor with Scott still in my arms. He was bleeding badly and struggling to breathe, making me start to panic as I shook him. "Come on buddy wake up, Stiles will never forgive me if I let you die so come on, please, please, please, come on Scottie…"

A twig snapped and instantly I was snarling, eyes flashing dangerously as I watched someone approach us with a light, however I could smell this one clearly. It wasn't a hunter, they could mask their scents with a unique type of spray. This one was the vet, Deaton. "Sophie? It's alright, I'm here to help." He reassured me as I hovered protectively over Scott, ready to tear apart anything that came after him. The vet smiled, lowering himself down to a crouch so that he was eye level with me. "We need to get him back to the clinic so I can treat him. I see you've also been shot, so I'd better take a look at that too." His voice was calm and his heart was steady and I found myself nodding my head, a little light headed and confused about my surroundings.

Lifting Scott back up I carried him to Deaton's car where he drove us away back to the clinic where immediately he set to work on Scott. "You're not an ordinary vet, are you?" I questioned however he just sent me a smile as he removed the bullets that had embedded into Scott's torso.

"And you're not an ordinary woman, are you?" Touché, I couldn't argue with that. My phone had been ringing constantly for the last thirty minutes so I picked up to hear my brother's panicked voice on the other side of the phone, demanding to know what happened.

"We're okay Stiles, or at least we will be. I'll explain everything when I get back." I promised him. "Just don't freak out, okay? There's nothing to worry about. How's the jeep?"

"A little dent here and there but okay, Scott's mom really hates me and I think that Peter Hale really wants to rip my throat out so…come home soon okay?" I sighed softly, rubbing my face as my leg continued to throb.

"Yeah, I'll be home soon." I promised before putting my phone back in my pocket. "He is going to be okay, right?"

"He'll heal himself after some rest. I've given him something to combat the poison they used, so yes. No deaths here tonight." I flinched slightly, folding my arms as I thought about Derek. He'd stayed behind to give us a chance to escape. Now call my crazy, but for a guy who was about to disembowel a high school student, that doesn't really make any sense. "How about we fix you up now? You're still bleeding."

"Oh god I'm so sorry, I'll clean your floor after." I apologised but he assured me it was fine, offering me a seat but I remained standing and let him remove the bullet from the back of my calf, wincing slightly before finally it was free. Almost as soon as it was out my body healed, the blood flow stopping though Deaton insisted I take something to make sure I didn't get any poisoning from the wolfsbane they used. "How do you know all this?"

"Now that, my dear, is a conversation for another time. However at the moment, I think you should focus on being with your family. If I'm right, I'm guessing the Alpha isn't going to be too happy about losing his only pack member, he'll be unpredictable until he makes his next move."

"No, not unpredictable. I know exactly what he'll do." I said as I grabbed some paper towels and mopped up the blood. "He'll want to get Derek back, which means he's going to need my help and he's going to need Scott. Therefore, he'll go after the people we care about." I clenched my jaw so tightly it cracked. "When I get him alone, away from witnesses, I'm going to tear off his head. In fact, I might not even care about whether or not it's in front of people. I'll just kill him."

"Now hold on, discretion is important for someone with your genealogy. Just be careful out there, alright? Scott will be safe with me whilst I have the barrier closed, no one will be able to get to him so you don't have to worry." I smiled softly, nodding my head in understanding.

"Mountain ash, I thought I could smell it around here. You really do know what you're doing. I'll be asking you some questions at some point, so don't be surprised if I drag you out for a coffee and start interrogating you." I warned him, moving to make my way home however his soft chuckle sounded behind me.

"It's been a long time since someone asked me out for coffee. Even if you threaten me with your claws, it might even be worth it." I smiled back at him, assuring him that I didn't intend him any harm before I passed through the barrier which Deaton closed behind me, keeping any supernatural beings out whilst Scott took his time to heal. There was so much to do and so little time. I have to stay calm and focus on what's important, and for the moment, that was keeping my family safe.


	16. Chapter 16

Almost every night since Derek had been taken I was out searching for him, checking every abandoned warehouse, broken down homes, the underground tunnels and everywhere I could think to try and find him. I don't know why but it was driving me a little crazy. I was worried about him, worried what Kate might be doing to him. Everything inside me was screaming to find Derek even though I still intended to kill him myself if he stopped me from getting at Peter. I felt like a dog running in circles and as I finally came to a halt I flung a fist into a dumpster and sent it flying, yelling in frustration as I seethed.

It was Friday night which meant the kids would be at their winter formal, so I reasoned that Peter wouldn't try anything. Yet. It had been a couple of hours since it had started so I retraced my steps and tried to think. I'd already completed my work for the magazine, meaning I was free for the time being until the next issue. My boss had been shocked when I'd emailed him the complete work surrounding the latest fashions as well as hot gossip and all that stuff that quite honestly didn't interest me. Maybe I'll try writing a book. A book about werewolves and teenagers, that could be a big seller, right?

Shaking my head I tucked my hands into my pockets, walking along the street as the cars drove past with bright headlights, making me growl irritably each time they flashed in my eyes. That's a point, I should probably teach Scott how to control his eyes flashing in reflective light or in cameras. Just then my phone started to ring. "Dad?"

"Do you have any idea where Stiles is?" He demanded in a serious and rushed voice, making me halt in my tracks.

"What? Shouldn't he be at the dance? Please tell me nothing's happened, I let him borrow my car and everything." My pulse quickened slightly as I listened.

"A girl called Lydia Martin was found on the field almost ripped to pieces and apparently Stiles is the one who took her to the dance, but I can't reach him on his cell phone and Scott isn't answering either." My eyes widened and I started to tremble, my body going into shock as I struggled to breathe, gripping my head tightly. Peter, he went for them when he knew I wouldn't expect it. Damn it. God damn it all, that bastard.

"I'll try finding him, don't worry he'll show up. Maybe his phone died or something." I tried to sound normal but my voice was a little tight. "Is she okay? Lydia I mean. She's a good girl, this shouldn't have happened."

"She's lost a lot of blood and her body keeps on going to shock. It looks like she's been bitten by something." Crap this is bad, I don't know what to do. Everything is falling apart and Peter is three steps ahead of me, I can't keep up. "Sophie? Honey?"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to think. I'll call you if I find anything dad, okay? Keep me posted, if Stiles or Scott show up tell me immediately, okay?" He agreed and I hung up, a panic attack looming as I gripped onto the wall and almost fell to my knees, struggling to breathe. Suddenly from deep in the distance, I heard a howl. It was deep and resonant, instantly making my head shoot up. Scott, Scott was calling out to all of us. I listened to his voice echo through my mind until finally, I heard the response. Derek. He was alive.

All at once the panic subsided and I dropped to the floor, breathing deeply and freely as I felt relief flood through me all at once, my hands gripping my head as my braid fell over my shoulder. He's alive, that was something and I could more or less pinpoint where he was. He was at the house, his house, but that made no sense. Nothing made sense to me anymore, everything rushing at me all at once until slowly, I felt a calming presence close to me.

With my eyes pressed tightly shut I reached out and I could almost imagine the feeling of my mom taking my hand and gradually pulling me to my feet. After that it was like someone was pushing against my back, making me take a step forwards, then another, then another, then I was running. I was racing through the town, bolting directly for the Hale house faster than I had ever moved before. I even overtook Jackson's Porsche, catching my brother's scent inside as it became increasingly dark.

As I approached I heard and smelled numerous things, giving me a basic rundown on everything that was happening. I could smell blood, Kate's blood, as well as Scott, Derek, Allison and a male scent which I assumed was her father. In addition, I could smell Peter in his Alpha form and he tossed Scott through the window before leaping after him. I released a terrifying roar, making everyone freeze as suddenly I dropped onto all fours and shifted, transforming into my most complete wolf form.

The glossy white coat shone under the moonlight, pale and perfect as ruby red eyes glinted in the darkness. Peter lifted his head, sniffing the air and growled in answer however before he could even move I was springing forwards, leaping over Scott as he lay on his front and my jaws clamped down around Peter's neck, making to rip him to pieces. He shrieked in pain as I drew blood, my jaws powerful and threatened to snap his neck but he dug his claws into my side and the pain made me instinctively loosen my grip.

He ripped me off him and I struck the ground but instantly I was back on my paws, tail swishing as I snarled, muzzle drawn back as I stood in front of Allison and her father. Peter seethed, roaring threateningly but I refused to move, jumping from left to right as he tried to dart past me and get to them. I remained rock solid, snapping my jaws as Scott finally got back up and yelled, kicking Peter in the side to knock him backwards and I took the opening, darting forwards with incredible speed to grab his arm and twist it, snapping the elbow joint and he howled in agony as I refused to let go, keeping him pinned down before he suddenly managed to fling me around, sending me crashing through the door of the Hale house and I grunted, hitting the stairs which cracked underneath my weight.

For a moment I lay stunned before I picked myself up, shaking my fur out as I heard the Porsche arrive with my brother and Jackson. Sniffing the air I could smell a mixture of chemicals, confusing me for a moment as I shook off the concussion, glancing to my side to see my once perfect snowy fur stained with red. My blood. It made me furious. "Sophie?" My ears twitched and my head lifted, looking through the banisters to see Derek struggling on the ground.

Quickly I was by his side, sniffing him over and he frowned slightly as I found his most grievous injury. It was bad, so I slathered my tongue over the blood to lick it up, making him flinch and grunt but then slowly, it began to heal as I took away a little of his pain. He breathed a little easier so I lifted my head, looking down at him and our eyes met. He stared at me with a look I couldn't quite describe, maybe a little wonderstruck or awe filled? I don't know. It was a timeless moment as he reached up a hand, making to touch my fur coat but I growled, shaking myself off before I leaped over him, darting back outside as Jackson threw his bottle of chemicals at Peter who already had his arm on fire.

At first he'd tried to go for the Argents again but Scott kicked him back, making Peter turn his attention towards Jackson and my brother, but I wasn't allowing that. With a terrifying snarl I leaped from within the house, a white shadow blurring through the air before I crashed against Peter's flaming skin and I ripped him backwards, my jaws crushing the bone of his shoulder as I swung him away and he howled, stumbling in confusion as I stood guard in front of the two boys, Scott protecting his girlfriend and her father as finally, Peter dropped to the ground.

I whimpered slightly, licking my wounds as Stiles dropped down next to me and instantly his hand hovered outwards, staring in disbelief but I knew he recognised me so I sat down on my haunches and pushed my head into his waiting hand, letting him feel the fur of my artic wolf form and he breathed, a slight laugh escaping him as I licked his face once in reassurance. Peter remained still on the ground but I could still hear his heartbeat. He had to die, the question was who should be the one to do it?

Slowly Derek came out of the house, some of his wounds having healed and I watched beside Stiles as he made his way over to his uncle. My ears perked up a little, listening to each pulse and breath as Derek stood over his uncle. "Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you." Scott suddenly rushed forwards, stopping a few feet short as he pleaded with Derek. I frowned inwardly. I knew of that rumour, but it was a myth and I'm fairly certain it was false. "Derek if you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family…what am I supposed to do?"

I could sense confliction inside Derek and I stood up slowly, my muscles tense as Stiles remained crouched at my side, one arm resting over my back as if to hug me close to him.

"You've…already…decided." Peter rasped, struggling for breath as even as he lay burned down to his nerves, his body started to heal. "I can smell it on you!" Derek snarled, extending his claws threateningly as he loomed over his uncle.

"No wait! Don't!" Scott yelled and I released a warning snap, the sound rippling from my throat however before I could spring forwards and tackle Derek away, he slashed open his uncle's throat. Stiles made a sickening sound and hid his face in my fur as I remained standing, watching unflinchingly as Peter struggled for breath, blood filling his throat before slowly, his pulse died away before all at once becoming silent. It was a deafening sound but I felt no remorse. Laura's death was paid in full, that's all that mattered to me right now. Slowly Derek rose up, turning to reveal deep vermillion eyes.

"I'm the Alpha now." He growled however I answered him with a snarl, stepping forwards and pacing slightly, ears twitching as my muscular shoulders rippled with each step I took. I dared him to try something, watching as Scott retreated a little. Derek faced me, baring his teeth before slowly, he drew back, sensing that it wouldn't be wise to engage in another fight so soon, especially not against me.

Allison was scarcely breathing and I glanced her way as her dad pulled her by the arm, tightly wrapping her into him as he drew her away from possible danger. I didn't blame him, in fact I need to get Stiles home as well. I waited until I was certain that Allison and her father were gone before I shifted back, taking a deep breath as I inhaled the crisp night air and opened my eyes, my appearance a little ruffled from the fight but otherwise no damage done. My wound was even healing at its normal rate. "Sophie? Soph are you okay?" Stiles asked and I nodded my head, relaxing as I stood facing Derek.

"Sophie I…" He started to talk but I lifted my hand, not ready to listen to him just yet.

"Let's go home." I murmured, inclining my head to Scott who was still staring at Peter. "Scottie? I'm sorry, but Hale was mistaken. Killing the Alpha that bit you doesn't cure you, it just transfers their powers to you. There's nothing you can do for now, so let's just all go home." Reaching forwards I took his hand, not wanting to startle him. There was a tang of salt in the air and I saw tears in his eyes. "It'll be okay."

"No it won't! It's not okay! Everything is very far from being okay and I'm done with listening to both of you telling me what I should and shouldn't do!" He suddenly yelled, growling ferociously and he swung out a hand, claws appearing without him realising and he caught my face as he tried to push me away from him. Hot lines of blood instantly appeared and he froze, staring as Derek snarled fiercely and made to move forwards but I held out my hand, stopping him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I really am sorry." Keeping my voice low and quiet as the cuts healed, Scott broke down slightly as I pulled him into me. He sobbed, the pressure and constant fear of everything around him finally making his walls crumble so I held him against me before I turned, leading him towards Jackson's car and Stiles helped him get in as he tried to stop himself from crying. "You, drive us home." I ordered and Jackson nodded his head obediently, looking at me a little fearfully as the other two got in the back so I moved towards the passenger seat.

"Sophie."

"Not now Hale."

"Yes now, please just let me talk to you." I ignored him, opening the door and sliding inside. In answer he roared, slicing his hand through a tree and split the bark. Jackson jolted, staring before glancing at me but I just told him to drive. He gunned it out of there, however as Derek released another roar I suddenly gasped loudly, arching my back as I felt a distinctive pull making me want to run back to him.

"Hey Soph! Are you okay? What's happening?" Stiles worried, leaning forwards quickly and Scott's hand found my shoulder as the two of them held onto me, keeping me from tearing into my seat or ripping the car apart accidentally with a single kick.

"I'm fine…it's an Alpha thing." I answered, recovering my breath though I was at a slight loss myself. This kind of pull was familiar as Carla used to be able to call me back to her whenever she needed me, but that was an Alpha Beta thing when I was still newly bitten. This felt much more intense, almost intimate, like my body and primal instincts wanted to tear off the door and run back to be by his side like he was demanding me to. I didn't know what it meant, however for the time being I focused on the road, everyone falling into a tense silence as the slow realisation came that we weren't in danger of Peter any longer.


	17. Chapter 17

I was not happy when I found out that Peter had bent the keys to my car, so I had to leave it in a parking lot for the time being until I could get them fixed. Though I had tried to straighten them out myself, they'd snapped right away. That asshole. So instead we got a taxi home, dad still working on his case with the Hale fire and all the murders. I got a text from Scott who had been told by Allison that her dad had gone back with the necklace and placed it on Kate's body so that the sheriff would be able to make the connection, so I put it to the back of my mind for the time being.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked as I sat with Stiles on the sofa, both of us holding a tub of our favourite ice cream to ourselves. He was picking at his and silent, so I reached out and brushed my fingers over his hair. "I'm sorry about Lydia, I really am. But I'll be there to make sure nothing happens, okay? I'll help you take care of her."

"What if she dies?" Stiles reasoned, poking his spoon into his untouched ice cream. "What if the bite kills her? What am I supposed to do then? Soph, I really like her. I think I'm even in love. You know, I can understand why Scott is so crazy about Allison and is so obsessed with protecting her, because I feel the same way about Lydia, even though she doesn't feel the same about me." I paused for a moment, trying to think about what was best to say, but I had nothing.

"Stiles, I can't tell you for certain that everything's going to work out. I don't have any amazing profanities or the gift of foresight to tell you that Lydia is going to be fine and we'll all live happily ever after. In fact quite the opposite, most likely things aren't going to get much better, but I'll be here for you, okay? You can yell at me, cry with me, complain, laugh, hit me, anything you need. I'll drag you through this hell by your foot if I have to, but I'm going to do my best to make sure that things work out, one way or another." Seeing him relax slightly I reached across and kissed his head, taking his spoon and making him eat some of the ice cream. "Why don't you go stay with her? You don't want to be here, so why make yourself worry more?"

"Yeah, you're probably right." To this I scoffed, stealing some of his ice cream for myself which I saluted at him.

"I'm your sister, I'm always right. Let me know what happens, just make sure you talk to her. It's always easier to make it through the transformation if someone's keeping you grounded." Without hesitation Stiles was on his feet, shoving his tub at me and I watched as he hurriedly ran for his jeep, though not before he stopped and looked back at me. For a moment he just looked at me before he strode back and wrapped his arms around me in a surprisingly strong embrace.

"I love you Sophie. I'm sorry for always wishing for a new sister every Christmas when we were little, I take it all back. You're the only sister I ever want." He said to me and my heart warmed as I hugged him back.

"Don't worry, I used to always ask for a new brother on my Christmas list." I informed him and he jerked back, staring at me but I only winked. "Go on, don't waste time now. You can relax for a little while, that big bad wolf isn't after you anymore." Stiles gave a small smile, nodding his head before rushing outside. I heard his jeep splutter into life before it shot away, leaving me with an empty house. Sighing softly I put the ice cream back in the freezer then drifted upstairs, wrapping my cardigan around me before I collapsed onto the bed with a groan.

I don't remember falling asleep, however when a recognisable scent washed over me I woke up gradually, feeling Derek hovering over me with his face close to mine, almost nestling in the grove of my shoulder as his hand rested against my side, gently trying to wake me. All at once I turned, grasping his throat and I rammed him onto my bed with my claws ready to slice him open, eyes flashing at him as I then stiffened. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded, glancing to my window to see that I'd forgotten to close and lock it.

"I wanted to talk to you." He answered, remaining still even with my claws wrapped around his throat. I squeezed slightly, crushing the apple and he writhed uncomfortably, concern flickering in his gaze. "Please." Something inside me softened and after a few moments of consideration, I let him go.

"You have five minutes. But first…" I sniffed the air then looked at him pointedly before climbing off him. "Go take a shower. You smell." He rolled his eyes but complied, going into my bathroom where I handed him a fresh towel and a change of clothes before he locked the door on me. When the water started to run, I figured he'd be hungry so I went down, put some food together then brought it back up for him. I set it on my desk then sat down on my bed, hugging one of my pillows against me as I waited for him to emerge.

After a while he did, steam coming out the bathroom as he exited with damp hair and the towel in his hands, ruffling the water away as the shirt stretched across his chest a little too tightly. Maybe I should have found him a bigger shirt. "Thanks." He offered, holding the towel with a lost expression so I rolled my eyes and stood up, taking it from him and I draped it over the radiator before handing him the plate of food. "I'm not hungry." His stomach growled.

"Your gut betrays you." I answered coldly before turning away.

"Sophie wait." I did, but it was instinctive and I couldn't help myself. Refusing to look at him I heard him gently put the plate down, stepping a little closer to me as he spoke in the softest tone I had ever heard from him. "I'm not sorry for what I did, I just wanted those that killed my family to die like they deserved." Okay, maybe not your usual soft and mellow tone but for Derek, I'm pretty sure it was the best he could manage.

"I wanted that too." I told him, slowly turning to fix my cold gaze on him. "But that's not the point. You betrayed Laura the moment you sided with that sick, twisted…"I couldn't even finish my sentence, fingers lifting as they curled in anger, unable to express myself properly with words. In the end I just growled at him, folding my arms to keep myself from clawing out his eyes.

"I didn't know. Alright? He managed to convince me he wasn't in his right mind, somehow he lied and I didn't realise. So I made a mistake, I screwed up, I get it and I'm sorry. Can we please just move on?" He demanded strongly but I just continued to glare at him. I didn't want to forgive him, I wanted to be angry. In the end I had nothing. I didn't get to make Kate pay, didn't have a chance to kill Peter myself, I ended up with an unsatisfied bloodlust that was gradually beginning to shift onto Derek. Unless he talked his way out of this real fast, I might just end up the only Alpha in Beacon Hills before sunrise. Suddenly Derek sighed, lowering his head slightly as his hands reached out to slide up my arms and settle on my shoulders, causing a slight shiver down my spine as I straightened against him instinctively. "Sophie I can't have you angry at me. It just…it just doesn't feel right."

This made me blink. Okay, I hadn't seen that one coming and now that it was out in the open, I didn't know what to do with it. "You're all I got left now. My parents, my sisters, uncle, everyone else is gone. You're the only one that stuck by me from back then, without you then I'm alone." Slowly I relaxed, my arms dropping to my side as Derek fixed his pale eyed gaze on me.

"I thought you liked being a loner." I said quietly, thinking back to high school. "You, me, we were always more comfortable on our own. Remember?" Reaching forwards I tugged at his shirt slightly, drawing him a little closer to me. "You never used to let me get this close. So what's changed?"

"I don't know." He answered, head tilted down towards me though his eyes had slid closed, breathing through his nose to take in my scent and surround himself in it. "Just something. Something's different." It was just like I was thinking a while ago, something was different about Derek, I couldn't quite put my finger on it and I still couldn't right now. I felt more comfortable around him, I didn't want to push him away and keep my distance. It felt almost natural to have him this close to me.

For a while neither of us said anything, our minds thinking our own thoughts until finally I sighed, placing my hand over Derek's heart where I could feel it thump against my palm, strong, slow and firm. "I'm not mad at you anymore. I'll let your dumbass mistakes slide this one time, but you better be careful in future. I was fully prepared to kill you with my bare fangs."

"I know." He murmured, looking up into my eyes as one hand lifted from my shoulder and brushed back a stray lock of hair that had slid free from the braid my hair was weaved into. My pulse gave a spasm of twitches before I cleared my throat, looking away as I took a step back away from him.

"You can stay if you need to, if it were me I wouldn't want to go back to that house for a while." Considering for a moment Derek nodded his head. I went and fetched him something comfortable to sleep on, gathering up the blankets and made him a nest on the floor as I claimed the bed for myself, not wanting to give it up.

Derek ate the food I brought him as I lay down on my front, wrapping myself up in my blanket as I listened to my clock ticking on the wall. "Hey." Derek said to me quietly, brushing his hand against my shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Your wolf, have you always been able to do that?" For a while I didn't answer, opening my eyes as I thought back to how I had gone through a profound evolution after my Alpha Clara had died.

"No. A lot of stuff occurred in the city and I was forced to make some choices. It just sort of happened one day." I answered him, closing my eyes again. "But I can choose how much I shift, I can still shift into something like what Peter turned into. That one is white too. I always have white fur." Derek hummed in thought before leaving me be. I fell asleep sometime after that, however in the early hours of the morning Derek was shaking me awake again, making me slice out a hand to fight him off instinctively but he caught my wrist, holding me down as I finally woke up and realised who it was.

"Hey, you were having a nightmare. A bad one." He told me as I breathed heavily. I swallowed the rock in my throat and blinked, shocked to see that I had been crying. "Who's Clara?"

"The Alpha that bit me." I answered a little breathlessly, shaking away the lingering images of my nightmare. "I'm sorry I woke you up. You can go back to sleep now."

"You need to talk about something?" I looked at him, eyes flashing slightly but I softened, knowing he was just trying to help. Inclining his head he got off me, however before he could take his warmth away with him my hand shot out and gripped his wrist.

"Stay a little closer, please." I said to him quietly, my pulse still beating a little too fast and I could feel myself threatening to shift. "If I shift, be ready to restrain me, okay?"

"Just try calm down, Sophie. I'm not about to let anything happen to you." There was a slight tone of affection in his voice and it made me stop and look at him as he sighed, sitting down on the bed next to me and he leaned back, closing his eyes to rest.

"That wasn't me telling you to sit guarding me all night, Hale. Lay down and go to sleep, you look like you're about to pass out and if you fall out of bed because you're sitting up and trying to put as much distance between us as possible, I will laugh and then go back to sleep." Giving him a look I tugged his shirt and made him lie down, though he dragged one of the blankets up so that he didn't need to share the duvet with me. I think that was more for my comfort than his and I appreciated the consideration. "Hey." Speaking in a soft whisper as we lay on our sides, face to face, I couldn't help but give him a little smile. "I'm glad I didn't have to kill you." A flicker of a smile touched his lips as he shifted, placing his arm underneath the pillow to rest on it.

"Me too." He agreed and I chuckled quietly, nodding my head before I closed my eyes. Before I knew it Derek had reached out and was smoothing down my hair, his hand almost able to frame my entire face as he tried to help me calm down and control my heart rate. I listened to his heart and my own slowed to match his, breathing with him so that slowly I regained control and soon enough, we both fell asleep.

I woke up again just before sunrise to find myself still facing the same way, except Derek had one arm resting over my waist and his other was curled into mine, our fingers entwined. I would have moved and pushed him away, however I found myself not wanting to. It was comforting having him there and somehow I felt that I didn't have any more nightmares, as cheesy as that sounds. I felt calm, peaceful and I even shifted a little closer, his scent working its way into my mind and it tugged at my primal instincts, telling me to stay close to him and never let him go.


	18. Chapter 18

After that night, Derek was softer towards me. It were as if he felt like he could drop his barriers whenever I was near him, which made me feel a little smug inside. I think we even became friends, real friends, though I'm not sure how that happened, it just did at some point. Sometimes he'd reach out and brush aside my hair or pull leaves from it if we'd gone running through the woods with a small smile that I saw very rarely. I didn't see him every day, but often enough to feel happy whenever I saw him.

He'd even given me back my credit card and refunded me any money he used, which wasn't something I was expecting but he told me that he owed me for keeping him afloat whilst being on the run. At least with dad closing the arson case, Derek was exonerated. The only thing was that considering I was a journalist for the town magazine now, I had to cover all the good stories. Which also meant that my boss had told me I go to the funeral and get a quote or I was fired. That jerk was an asshole.

Shaking my head as I stood in a smart black dress I watched as the Argent family were hounded by reporters, demanding a quote and basically being as indecent as they could be. Sure, Kate was a bitch and burned down a house full of people, but that doesn't mean her family have to suffer for it. I stood apart from the crowd, standing in front of a seat however as I saw Allison I reached out and caught her arm. "Hey, I'm here to help support you via a certain someone's request." I said and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, it's you." She breathed before suddenly her arms were around me, head tucking itself into my shoulder and I could smell the salt of her tears in the air as I gently patted her back, holding her until she let go. "What are you doing here? I thought only friends and family were allowed in."

"Yeah, about that, I actually went to school with Kate." I revealed, making Allison blink in surprise. "And yeah admittedly I'm also supposed to be here to get a statement for the magazine I work for, but none of that matters." Looking into her eyes I held her hands in mine. "Are _you_ okay? All this must be a bit too much to handle, right?"

"Yeah, yeah just a little. I um…don't really know what to do." Nodding my head I brushed away a tear just as her father noticed us talking, coming over to collect her.

"That's okay, you aren't human unless you get confused from time to time. I'll be here to talk if ever you need." Glancing up I looked towards her father, finally remembering his name. "Christopher Argent. You won't remember me but I was a classmate of your sister's. I'm Sophie."

"Sophie?" He frowned before shaking his head. "I don't think she mentioned you."

"No, we weren't exactly friends, actually we hated each other but still, I'm here to pay my respects. Even enemies can show each other respect, isn't that right?" I eyed him carefully as he considered my words for a moment before reaching out for Allison and gently drawing her to him.

"Right. Thank you for coming, I'm sure Kate would have found it…amusing." God you have no idea. She would have laughed her head off then threatened to shoot me in the face. Nodding my head I gave Allison's hand a little squeeze before I let her go. An older man suddenly took their place and he looked down at me, instantly making me tense up. I recognised him vaguely, mainly because of the unpleasant aura that surrounded him.

"You went to school with my daughter?" He questioned a little sharply before he then checked himself. "Apologies, I didn't even introduce myself, you can call me Gerard. I couldn't help but overhear your little conversation. It takes a certain kind of person to show up to the funeral of a person she hated. I'm deeply moved." He said, lifting my hand and patting it despite the fact it made my skin crawl. "Please, it would make an old man very happy if you could join us for dinner some time, I'd like to hear what you'd have to say about Kate."

"Trust me sir, I don't have a lot to say about your daughter. Let's just say our personalities clashed, possibly because we used to be very similar. Hot headed, temperamental, maybe even a little violent." I reconsidered a moment. "A lot violent. So thank you for the offer, really, but I wouldn't want to impose on your family in a time like this." He inclined his head, still smiling warmly down at me however I couldn't help but noticed that the smile didn't reach his eyes. They were cold, empty and lifeless. If anything, they reminded me of Kate's. Now she made a little more sense.

"Well, the offer remains open. I'll see you around, my dear." He said, patting my hand again before leaving me to my own devices. Glancing towards the woods I caught Scott's eye and he nodded to me, crouching behind a statue with Stiles whilst I took my seat and sat through the funeral. The reporters were going crazy, snapping photos however they at least had the respect to remain quiet as the service was given.

Out the corner of my eye I saw someone watching me and I quickly turned my gaze to none other than Mr Lahey. He was glaring, jaw tightly clenched so I smirked slightly before lifting my chin and looking back to the coffin that held Kate's body. Afterwards Allison moved directly towards me, seeking comfort though I'm not sure why she felt so comfortable around me. This was only the second time I'd actually properly talked to her. "How're you holding up?"

"I'm not crying. Not for her." She said to me quietly, wiping her eyes with her sleeve so I pulled out a tissue and gave it to her.

"Come on Allison. You loved her and that's why you're crying. Sometimes when it comes to the people we love, we can overlook even the most terrible and heinous things that they ever did. You know, crying isn't a sign of weakness, it's a sign that you really care enough to shed these tears, and that's nothing a girl like you should be ashamed of." Lifting her chin she looked into my eyes and I offered her a consoling smile. "Tears prove we're human, that we have souls. So cry all you like, you'll feel better for letting it out." Nodding her head Allison's face crumbled before all at once she dropped her head onto my shoulder and I was left stroking her head.

The reporters and journalists went crazy, demanding something from the Argent family however it was Gerrard, Kate's father, who actually addressed them. "Some say my daughter is a murderer. An arsonist. These accusations weigh heavily on the mind of myself and my family but we can absolutely assure everyone that these baseless allegations are false! Our daughter, my beloved Kate was a strong woman, a cherished daughter and a treasured loved one. We will not rest until all questions have been answered, and those truly responsible for her death have paid with the full weight of justice!" He stated and everyone quickly wrote down his words but I continued to hold Allison as she shook her head.

"It won't be easy." I said to her softly, still stroking her hair. "But there are people here that you can depend on. That you can trust. I know you don't really know me, but if you ever need a cup of tea or something a little stronger, then you can always contact me. Alright?"

"Okay. Thank you. Really, I'm so glad that you came, I don't know why but I feel like I know you, that I can trust you." She sniffed, wiping her face dry before taking a deep breath and putting on a brave face as her mother called for her. "If you want, I can give you a statement for your article?"

"That's very sweet, how about we just stick with no comment for now?" I winked at her, a playful smirk touching my lips. "I'll straighten things out with my boss, he won't mind. You just go home and tuck into some ice cream with your favourite pyjamas and do something that'll help you relax." Nodding her head Allison gave a small laugh, dabbing her eyes with her tissue again before taking a final breath for courage.

"Right." She followed after her family, her father keeping her close as they fought their way through the masses, however as I picked up my coat my eye caught Chris's. He was looking at me, frowning slightly and I stood up, draping my coat over my arm and did not look away. I didn't know if he knew what I was, but for the time being I wanted as few people as possible to know. Jackson had already been sworn to silence and Allison had no idea, so for the time being I kept my mouth shut.

Now that the funeral was over I turned my attention to other things. Namely Lydia had disappeared from the hospital and I'd agreed to help find her. I'd memorised her scent and I'd managed to make my way to the woods, posing as a jogger however the scent was a little confusing. Some places it was stronger, others it was so weak I could barely follow it and she was going all over the place. Familiar scents caught my attention, as well as a new one. I could smell an Omega had passed through here and there were sirens nearby.

"Dad?" I frowned, moving towards them however without warning a fresh scent caught my attention, strong and sweet. "Lydia." Rushing forwards I tracked it down, going towards the edge of the trees where finally I caught sight of her strawberry blonde hair, shivering slightly as she walked completely naked towards the road. "Lydia!"

"God! Jesus, you scared the hell out of me." She freaked, skittering around to face me as she hunched over and tried to hide herself. "You wouldn't happen to have spare clothes with you would you?"

"Uh no…no sorry." I said, blinking at her as she bit down on her lips, avoiding my gaze but I pulled off my jogging jacket and my shirt as well, thanking the lord that I'd chosen to wear a long one today. "But here, put these on and I'll take you to my dad and we can get you warm and fed. It's going to be okay, you're safe now." I promised her, though I could still smell the Omega still, though Scott's scent dusted the air as well as my brother's. Of course they were here.

"You know I'm only wearing these sweaty clothes because I am butt naked at the moment." Lydia informed me proudly and I couldn't help but smile as she pulled on my shirt which just about covered her rear and the jacket quickly followed, though she pulled the shirt down at the front a little further. "This is so ridiculously embarrassing."

"Hey it's okay, I won't tell anyone. Besides, you have a body to be proud of. Maybe just don't go running around naked in the woods anymore, deal?" I said lightly as I wrapped an arm around her and began to lead her back to the road where the sirens flashed brightly. I could see Stiles talking rather insistently to my dad, however the moment he caught sight of Lydia wearing very little to cover her lower region and myself in just my sports bra and shorts, he paled considerably.

"Lydia?" He questioned before his eyes widened. "Lydia! Thank god, Lydia!" He moved forwards however dad stopped him, giving his son a look as he walked forwards and began to take off his jacket.

"Hey dad, I found our runaway." I said to him, my arms still around Lydia but he paused, unsure of who to give the jacket to so I smiled and took it off him, wrapping it around Lydia who slid her arms in and I zipped it up, covering a little more of her bare body.

"I am in serious need of a pedicure right now." Lydia announced as she continued to look at the floor, nibbling on the sleeve and my brother nodded his head.

"Yep that's definitely Lydia."

"Are you alright? No injuries? Pneumonia? Frostbite?" Dad asked but she shook her head, giving a few more smartass answered so I gripped her shoulders again, biting on my lip as I struggled not to laugh. Her sassiness reminded me of myself and I couldn't help but like her spunk as I began to lead her towards the car.

"Okay, how about we sit you down and get you back to the hospital for a check up, okay?" I said, giving a pointed look to my dad who looked like he was just about done for today. As we neared the ambulance, however, I focused on the scent of blood that had been splattered everywhere. Was that the Omega's doing? I hope Scott is careful about this one, we don't know what this newcomer is like. "Stiles, what the hell happened?" I demanded the moment I'd put Lydia in the car and shut the door.

"I don't know, that's what we're still trying to figure out. We figured that it was something to do with Lydia transforming." That's a point. Sniffing the air I frowned, looking behind me at the car as one of the cops got a statement from Lydia. "What? What is it? What do you smell?"

"Stiles…Lydia isn't transforming." I said to him, realising that I couldn't smell the change in her. "And anyway, if Lydia really did all that, look at the blood. Don't you think that she'd be covered in it if she had something to do with that?" I reasoned, gesturing to the fountain of blood that had seemingly erupted from the poor old man in the ambulance.

"Did not think of that one." He realised and slowly, we both looked towards Lydia who was sitting in the car. The bite didn't take, therefore she should be dead. I have never come across anyone surviving an Alpha bite without suffering the consequences. It was just impossible. "So…what is she then?"

"I don't know Stiles. I really don't know."


	19. Chapter 19

Slowly I made my way down the iron stairs, hand trailing over the rusty railings before I looked up towards the abandoned railcar, arching an eyebrow. "This is seriously where you live now?" I questioned in disbelief as Derek appeared from within, looking over to me before a gentle smile curled on his mouth.

"It's better than the house, right?" I inclined my head, drawing back my lips distastefully as I looked around the place.

"Actually I'm beginning to take everything I said about the house back. You'll really need some shots if you're going to stay here. Tetanus, diphtheria, maybe a couple of boosters?" I said as I looked around, turning a full circle but I could understand why Derek chose this place. It was undisturbed for years, abandoned and out of the way. Very few people would be able to find their way in and it was warmer in here than at the house. "You need me to bring you anything? They're having a sale on mattresses in town you know if you want something more comfortable to sleep on."

"I've got everything I need." He assured me, sitting down on the step and laced his fingers together, glancing up at me before looking away. "I heard you found Lydia."

"Yes. Miraculously alive, butt naked and unchanged. Amazing." I mused sarcastically, still stumped over what happened. "Any ideas as to why she didn't die or become like us?" He shook his head so I exhaled. Well there goes my hope that Derek would have the answers. Maybe I'll head to the clinic and ask if Deaton has any answers. "Hey, are you okay? You're looking a little more brooding than usual and that's saying something."

"Nothing, I just have some things on my mind." He answered so I looked down at him, folding my arms and arching an eyebrow. Slowly he lifted his head but didn't speak, just gave a jerk of his hands to ask what my problem was. God he's as stubborn as ever. Sometimes I wonder how we even manage a single conversation with him always reflecting on his own thoughts and not talking about them with me when there was obviously something on his mind.

"Hale, you're hiding something from me." I informed him bluntly, leaning against the railcar but he didn't lift his head, choosing to ignore me so I kicked him with my foot, poking at him just to irritate him. "Don't make me turn to extreme measures, Beta boy."

"I'm an Alpha now." He reminded me and I stopped, going still as I flashed back to that night. The fiery glow of his eyes, Peter mangled and burnt to a crisp on the floor, Kate's bloodied body on the floor. Inhaling sharply as I pushed everything aside I moved away, gripping my head tightly as my last memory was of Derek roaring into the night, almost making me rush back to him without a thought. "Sophie? You okay?" Concern laced Derek's voice as he came up behind me, hand touching my shoulder as I nodded my head.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a sudden headache." I lied and I almost flinched, knowing full well that my pulse gave me away.

"We just keep on hiding our secrets from one another, don't we?" He murmured quietly, moving a little closer and suddenly I became painfully aware of his strong masculine scent and the warmth his broad body emitted, my spine stiffening as the hand that was at my shoulder slowly began to follow down my arm before his fingers brushed against my wrist, his face moving closer towards my ears. "Still pushing people away, not letting anyone in."

"It's a habit." I answered before my phone started to ring, making me jump slightly before I removed myself from Derek Hale, answering it as I cleared my throat first to make sure it wasn't shaking, my heart thumping a little louder in my chest. "Hello?"

"Sophie it's me." Dad spoke and I sat up a little straighter. "You remember you warned me about Lahey and how he was abusing his kid?" He questioned and instantly I felt my entire body go cold with dread.

"Oh god what happened? Dad what happened? Is Isaac okay?"

"Calm down honey, Isaac is fine. Or at least, as far as we know. It's his dad that concerns me a little more. He's dead." That made me stop, frowning slightly before I began to put two and two together. Dad thought Isaac had killed his father for abusing him, but that didn't sound right. Gut instinct told me he couldn't do it, Isaac didn't strike me as that kind of person. "I'm just giving you a warning, I was wondering if you'd mind coming down to the station to be here ready for when we bring him in for questioning. I think he might trust us more if he had a familiar face there."

"Yeah of course, I'll head straight on down." I agreed before cancelling the call. Raking a hand through my hair I breathed unevenly, unable to comprehend what had happened to that poor kid. I'd better leave so that I get there before dad did with Isaac. This must look bad.

"Isaac? You mean Isaac Lahey?" Derek suddenly asked and I frowned, nodding my head. "He's part of my pack." Okay now back up a moment, did I just hear that right? Part of his _pack_? Turning around slowly to face him, I actually let out a laugh before all at once I had him by the throat and slammed him against the side of the railcar, making the entire thing groan and tremble, even denting the side as I snarled with glowing red eyes.

"You _turned_ him? What the hell were you thinking?!" I demanded in an outraged snarl, claws digging into his neck and drawing blood as he struggled to breathe even a little. "You twisted bastard, Hale, he's a _child_ and you think it's okay to turn him just so you can put together a pack of your own? A bunch of teenagers will not help you!"

"He wanted it, I just offered. It was his choice." Derek choked, gripping onto my hand as his feet flailed. Seeing him go an interesting shade of blue I dropped him, still snarling as I strode away. "Sophie. Sophie wait."

"If my dad has evidence or a witness against Isaac, then he has the right to detain him for twenty four hours. You know what it is tonight, Hale?" I asked, storming up the stairs before I stopped. "It's the full moon, and you just turned that kid into a crazed werewolf just looking to get out his claws for the first time. You dumbass." With a final snarl I disappeared, feeling angry and I struggled to keep my eyes from turning.

All the way to the station my phone rang with Derek's name flashing up but I ignored it, still too pissed off at him to hear his voice. I got to the station just before dad, going inside but before I could even open my mouth to talk to the deputy at reception, the door opened and my dad walked in with Isaac in handcuffs. "Dad! Come on is this really necessary?" I reasoned with him, hurrying over and began to fuss over Isaac. "God are you okay? I'm so sorry about this."

"Sophie, I'm so glad to see you." He exhaled and I could feel his heart thundering in his chest so I gripped his shoulder reassuringly, giving him a smile.

"You're a stubborn one. It's my fault, I should have dragged you away from that man ages ago, but don't worry. My dad's a genius detective, so he's going to find out who really murdered your father and we'll take good care of you, okay?" I told him and he nodded his head, smiling slightly as he looked me directly in the eyes as dad started with the paperwork. "Just hang on. I'll get you out." Lowering my voice to a whisper as my hand curled around the back of his neck, my eyes flashed red and instantly Isaac was staring at me, going completely numb as my dad pulled him gently by the arm and he stumbled at first, disbelieving and still in shock.

"Poor kid. No wonder he did that to his dad considering the hell he must have been put through." The deputy sighed as my dad took Isaac into an interview room to ask him questions and get his side of the story. I shot a look at the woman at the desk, arching an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? Sounds to me like you're already convinced he killed the guy himself. What's the saying? Innocent until proven guilty." I reminded her but she merely shrugged, signing off something.

"Well if my old man locked me in a freezer in the basement after beating the crap out of me, I'd probably want him to die as well." She revealed and I felt like the ground had swallowed me whole. Looking up to see my horrified expression, she merely shrugged at me. "We investigated the house, let me tell you it was not pretty. There was broken glass, remnants of blood and plenty of evidence to keep this boy in custody. You should have seen the body, not a pretty sight." Stacking up her paper she moved to file it away as I reached out for the counter to steady myself, vision blurring as my mind reeled from the shock. Oh god, I was so stupid. I should have just persuaded my dad to arrest him, to get Isaac out of there sooner. This was all my fault, I should have been more responsible but with Peter and the Argents all causing havoc, I had pushed it to the back of my mind and nearly forgotten about it.

"Isaac." I murmured, knowing that he'd be able to hear me. "I'm going to get you out of here and make sure you don't hurt anyone tonight. Just stay calm and focus on your human side. I'll come up with something. I promise." Glancing around I went and began to make my plans, answering when Scott called me up to tell me about Isaac. "I know Scott, I'm already here. I'll keep an eye on him for now until we either figure out a way to get him off the hook or help him get out of here." I murmured quietly so that no one else could hear me.

"Perfect because Derek is with me right now and there's this Omega that I have to talk to you about and-hey!"

"You can't keep ignoring me forever you know. Sooner or later you're going to have to talk to me." Without answering I hung up, pressing my lips together in a hard line before I dropped my phone into my pocket, waiting for dad to finish up with Isaac. They talked for almost two hours and I waited the entire time, the afternoon sky growing dark so I breathed carefully, feeling the tug of the moon. Isaac was finally let out however he was taken directly to a cell even as I moved forwards.

"Dad? Where are you taking him?" My dad sighed, rubbing his face.

"Unfortunately it's not looking good for him, honey. He can't tell us where he was and he said he wasn't with anyone at the time of the murder, and we know there's a history of physical violence at least on his father's side, all the evidence is stacked against him." He reasoned, reaching out and rubbing my arms as I hugged my waist. "We'll take care of him though, I don't believe he's guilty any more than you do. Just leave it with me, alright?"

"But dad…" I desperately tried to think of an excuse. "His dad locked him up in a freezer as punishment! You can't lock him in a cell, Isaac will most likely suffer from claustrophobia which will lead to a nervous breakdown and mental psychosis as he's obviously grieving for his dad's death at the moment on top of everything else. Do I need to remind you what that can drive some people to do? I don't want to hear about a suicide hanging in the morning." It was a little farfetched, however it was all technically true.

"We'll keep an eye on him, we won't let anything happen."

"Dad, dad please. Please just let me…let me take him home. Okay? I'll take him back to our place, I promise I won't let him get away but he'll be comfortable and that way he won't feel trapped. _Please_ don't keep him locked away in there, I feel responsible for him. It's my fault I didn't act sooner, please just trust me on this. My instincts are in overdrive here." I pleaded with him and slowly my dad began to think, glancing between me and the direction Isaac had been taken. "He won't run away, I'll keep him close."

"I'm sorry honey, but I really can't let you do that. As much as I'd like to, it's not going to look good for me just in case something happens." He said, brushing his hand against my cheek. "You can stay here if you want and keep him company, but I think it best if you just have a little talk with him then go home."

"Okay, I'll go home but make sure he's watched constantly. He's still underage, so he needs nurturing and someone compassionate to take care of him." I fussed, making my dad smile before he kissed my cheek then left to continue the investigation. I listened as he drove away in his car before heading towards the cells, someone escorting me in where I instantly went to Isaac's door. I could feel him panicking, however when he sensed me coming he rushed forwards.

"Sophie!"

"Calm down, it's alright. Everything is going to be okay." I assured him, gently placing my hand against the door. "I know this is frightening, especially because of the full moon but I'm not going to let anything happen, okay?"

"Sophie I'm locked in…I'm locked in again…" He whispered, struggling to draw breath so I hushed him gently, stepping a little closer.

"Listen. Listen to my pulse." I guided him and he obeyed, using his enhanced hearing to listen to the steady thump of my heart. "Breathe, relax, take deep breaths and imagine yourself far away from here. Picture your favourite place. The beach, the lacrosse playing field, or even better, if you really want to feel better, imagine the hottest woman you can think off and just picture her naked." His head shot up, staring at me in surprise but I just smiled. "Trust me, that kind of distraction always calms anyone down. You see? It's already working." Lifting my hand I pressed it against the glass and he reached up, doing the same so that our hands mirrored one another. "Just hold on for a while longer, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah okay. Thanks." He exhaled, nodding his head as he tried to get his heart rate back under control. Knowing that the cop watching us was getting impatient I drew away, letting him lead me back but as I got to the waiting room, my phone rang.

"Stiles?"

"We have a serious problem Soph, Allison just told us that a guy left her house dressed as a deputy cop and he was carrying a box with a picture on it. I'm on my way but you got to watch out for him." Stiles informed me as someone walked in through the front door, a new scent I didn't recognise. There was also blood so I slowly turned around to look at him. "The picture was of wolfsbane, Soph, so you have to be careful. They're after Isaac. They're going to kill him."

"Over my dead body." I growled lowly before moving forwards. With my phone still in hand I walked up to the guy and tapped his shoulder, arching an eyebrow. "You're bleeding. Can I see some identification? I don't recognise you and I know everyone that works here." I told him, inclining my head slightly. "My dad is the sheriff, you see." The guy stiffened, staring at me before all at once he lashed out, trying to knock me over the head but I blocked and kicked out his knee, holding his arm where I could see a large syringe in his hand. "Bad move, I did kickboxing for six years."

The guy's face hardened as he seethed, glowering at me hotly. He got back up and tried to throw a punch but I pushed it aside, blocking and deflecting his attacks with my arms and high kicks with my feet before suddenly my foot rammed against his chest, sending him back a few steps as I kept my hits down to a minimum, not wanting to give anything away. To them I was human and with those crazy hunters running around, I'd rather stay off their hit list.

Electing to run, the guy hobbled rather speedily towards where they were keeping Isaac, most people having left to go home but I chased after him, grabbing him by his jacket and hauled him back though the moment he tried to stab me with the syringe my fingers grasped his wrist, stopping him and I had to pretend to struggle to keep him from overpowering me, gasping and grunting as my brother suddenly appeared from behind. "Sophie! Don't hurt her!" Stiles yelled however a sudden ripping, grinding and crumbling noise from behind made us all freeze.

Isaac snarled and grabbed the hunter by the jacket and suddenly he was flying through the air, the newly bitten Beta's snarl rippling through the walls as he dropped his stance and went after him again, claws lifted ready to strike. "No!" Without thinking I raced forwards, seeing the hunter being knocked out from where Isaac slammed his head against the wall but before he could slash open his throat I grabbed onto him, tearing back but his head jerked against my nose, going completely wild and managed to kick Stiles in the chest, knocking him backwards. "Stiles stay away!"

"Yeah, got it." He agreed, quickly scrambling backwards as I growled, keeping him restrained before I tossed him aside, throwing him against the bars of the cell and dropped my weight, flinging out my claws as Isaac looked directly at my brother. No way. Not a chance. Suddenly there were arms around me, Derek's overpowering scent rushing against me as he roared, pulling me back slightly and I blinked, reverting completely back to human form as my shock startled me out of my beastly appearance.

In response to his Alpha's roar Isaac pulled back, cowering away instinctively whilst I just looked at Derek, frowning at him. "What?" He questioned, frowning back at me as I forced his arms off me, a little irritated.

"I had it all under control." I told him sharply before moving forwards, carefully approaching Isaac as I lowered myself down, moving onto an extended leg to slowly shift my weight. "Isaac? It's Sophie, you remember me?" I asked him as I slowly held out my hand. "We're going to get you out of here. Somewhere safe for you to rest. Just take my hand, that's all you need to do." My soft and gentle voice seemed to strike a chord with him as he slowly turned to look at me. "Take my hand, Isaac."

Gradually his hand reached out, glowing eyes fading away as his wolfish features disappeared to return back to the young teenaged boy that I recognised well. As his fingers touched my palm I smiled, letting him draw a little closer. "Sophie? I didn't…"

"No one got hurt." I assured him before looking across to the hunter he'd knocked out. "Well except for that guy, but he's a jerk so there's no real issue with that. He tried to kill you after all and had a few goes at sucker punching me." Tossing him a wink I drew Isaac up to his feet before looking at the cell. "Now _that_ is going to be difficult to explain."

"No kidding. What do we do now?" Stiles questioned and we all looked to Derek however he just looked back at us, obviously hoping we'd have some ideas.

"You guys did have a plan, right?" Isaac questioned, standing a little close to me but I didn't mind. He looked like he was still struggling to supress his wolf instincts and sure enough he flinched, hissing sharply as his eyes glowed.

"We're sort of a plan as we go kind of team. Stiles, Hale, get him out of here and keep him safe and out of sight. Hale, you're going to have to knock me against the wall or something." I insisted and he balked, taking a step back from me as Stiles also protested. "It'll look suspicious if I'm gone from the scene where Isaac has literally just escaped. At least if they find me knocked out here, I'll be clear from suspicion. So just suck it up Hale and do it." I glared at him, wanting him to just get on with it however he still looked reluctant. "Or should I just bash my own head against the wall if you're not up to the task, Beta boy?"

"Don't call me that." He growled, eyes flashing dangerously and I smirked, growling back softly in challenge. He moved closer, a hand rising up and curling around the side of my head and neck, clenching his jaw tightly. "For the record, this was your idea." He reminded me before suddenly I felt the sensation of a powerful force pushing me and my head smashed into something solid, enough to make me see a blinding white light but before too much blood could fall, the cut healed itself and I saw, heard and smelled nothing more.


	20. Chapter 20

"..phie…Sophie…Sophie! Come on honey, wake up, that's it, easy now."

"Dad?" I murmured, momentarily confused until it all came flooding back to me. "Where am I?"

"Still at the station, don't worry you're alright now. You must have been attacked by whoever came and busted Isaac out of his cell." Pretending to be shocked I instantly started to ask questions but my dad pushed me down, not wanting me to move around too much on account of me having been knocked out. "Calm down, don't sit up too fast. The ambulance is here and the paramedics want to take a look at you."

"I think I'm alright dad, just concussed somewhat." I said, feigning frailty as he helped me to stand slowly and I stumbled with him over to where I was checked over, though when no one was looking I sliced open a slight cut on my head and willed it not to heal, providing more evidence to make it look more convincing. Dad insisted on driving me home, leaving my car parked at the station and he kept on talking to me, not wanting me to fall asleep with a possible concussion. I was thankful to find that Stiles was waiting for us back home and I even milked it a little, getting helped up to bed where dad brought me a drink, a cold flannel for my head and sat down next to me.

"We'll talk in the morning, but for now try to stay awake for a little longer. Are you sure you don't want to go to hospital honey?"

"And get charged ridiculous amounts of money for something that doesn't really need a doctor's opinion? No I'm good, never liked the hospital anyway." I meant because of the way it smelled of sickness and death, however dad took it to mean something else entirely.

"I know honey, but they did their best to keep mom comfortable and although it might be difficult to go back, if you need medical attention then you shouldn't let that stop you." I blinked in alarm, immediately sitting a little more upright as Stiles came to the door.

"What? Dad no, that's not what I meant at all. I just don't like the way it smells." I answered and he looked surprise before giving an uneasy laugh.

"Oh right, sorry honey. Listen I have to go out and search for Isaac, so you just stay here and relax a little. Stiles, you look after your sister, got it?"

"Count on me, I'll make sure she's okay." Stiles promised and we waited until dad was gone where I dropped the act and Stiles instantly came and sat on my bed with me. "Okay so Isaac and Derek are in hiding and as far as I know, no bloody carnage or murder to speak of. Though it's still early."

"I do not want to be thinking about that right now." I shook my head, knowing that he was right. Sighing I leaned back against my headboard whilst reaching out, curling my fingers through my brother's to help keep me calm. "We're okay right?" I asked him suddenly, making him frown slightly. "You and me, I know there was a lot of tension and no small amount of issues before, I mean I remember this one time I tried to sell you to some stranger on the street when you were three, but we're past that now, yeah?"

"Yeah of course. Wait, you tried to sell me?" He stared and I couldn't help but chuckle a little. Rolling his eyes he shook his head, unbelieving that I had done such a thing, but still I worried.

"And you forgive me for running away?" This time Stiles looked at me a little more intently, twitching and shifting a little before nodding.

"Yeah, yeah I'm past that. It was a long time ago and you weren't exactly stable." Inclining my head I didn't disagree but I still felt guilty. "Hey, we're a lot closer now than we used to be. After everything we've been through, you've more than made it up to me." Stiles said warmly, taking a firmer grip of my hand to hold it and offer reassurance. "And it's not like we ever really hated each other, right? I still remember this one time there were these kids kicking the crap out of me and Scott in juniors and you just came in and pummelled them all to the floor. You looked so badass, even when the teachers had to pull you away from those jerks you were still yelling pretty colourful insults."

"Of course, nobody hurts my kid brother." I deadpanned before smiling, glad that he was with me. "I'm going to get some sleep, don't freak out if I start to shift, okay? Panicking will only make it worse and I've never been able to hurt someone I care about, not even when I had lost all control back when the bite was fresh."

"Got it, no panicking. I can do that." He promised himself though his heart was hammering. I laughed softly, leaning closer and wrapping my arms around him.

"If you're ever scared, just think about something that makes you happy. Or a naked girl. I told Isaac the same thing and it worked for him, so try that once in a while. Okay?"

"This is super weird advice to be getting from my sister." I couldn't help but grin, my canines flashing slightly as Stiles gave a nervous laugh but he tried it, closing his eyes and slowly I heart his heart give a little skip and dance but it did calm down. "Hey, that actually worked." Bet anything he's thinking about Lydia right now.

"Great. I'm going to sleep now. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, goodnight." Stiles left me to my own devices and I curled up on my side on the right hand side of the bed. Taking a deep breath I could still smell Derek's scent on the sheets from when he'd last slept there. Turning my face I buried my nose into it, slowly drinking it in as it continued to fade away. He had such a distinct scent and it smelled really good. When I went to sleep I didn't realised that out of habit, I had left my window unlocked, so late at night when it was an hour or so past midnight, it slowly began to slide upwards.

Clawed hands gripped onto the windowsill and left small indentations into the wood, a new scent coming into my room and I groaned, stirring slightly from sleep. Silently the intruder entered my room, eyes glowing in the dark as they bared their fangs, inhaling the smells that filled the house before they turned to look at me. The low rumble in their chest deepened as they moved closer, hand reaching out to touch me. All at once I woke up and whirled around, ready to slice open their face however I stopped, freezing in place when I saw Isaac Lahey standing there. "Isaac!" I whispered with a hiss, not wanting to alert my dad.

Isaac's eyes flickered, luminescent in the dark so I climbed off my bed and lifted my hands, keeping him calm. "It's alright, deep breaths. I'm not going to hurt you." I promised him, gradually extending my hand towards him and slowly, Isaac reached towards it. When our hands met he regained control, blinking in confusion as he looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings that he found himself in.

"Where am I?" Glancing around he then looked at me, seeing that our hands were still touching and he awkwardly pulled his hand back, and retreated. "How did I get here?"

"You must have escaped from Derek, it's alright Isaac. This is my room. For some reason you came here after you lost control." I frowned slightly, unsure of what to make of this or what to do. Typically Betas that are newly bitten go wild with bloodlust. Why had Isaac come here specifically? Firstly I'm impressed that he tracked the scent or even knew where to go, did he somehow manage to maintain a small portion of humanity in his mind after he shifted again?

"Maybe it's because I know I can trust you." He offered weakly, wringing his wrists a little as his young features tried to smile but he was still a little too freaked out to make it believable. "I feel safe when you're around."

"That's…rather sweet but still. Please don't come breaking into my room without at least knocking first. You really took me by surprise there." I said before casting out my senses, making sure my dad was still sleeping. "Besides, my dad is literally in the room across the hall and if he catches you here then we're both dead."

"Ah, did not think about that." Isaac realised, looking a little nervous so I made him relax, assuring him that the second coming of Jesus wouldn't wake him up after he was out so Isaac sat down on my bed and I let him get comfortable, telling him it was fine if he wanted to catch a few hours sleep but before I'd even finished talking, I heard his breath deepen and he'd wrapped himself up in my blanket, nose turned towards the pillow on the side that I usually slept on. Maybe it really was instinct. Clara might have mentioned it before, a Beta would either go berserk and bloodthirsty, or they would seek out safety. Apparently that's what I had done after I'd almost killed someone. I always went to find Clara if I ever lost control because somehow I knew that my Alpha would protect me.

With a sigh I sat down in my comfortable arm chair by the window to keep an eye on him, sending a text to Derek to tell him that I'd found his lost wolf pup. Immediately he tried to ring me but I rejected the call, still not wanting to talk to him. I told him not to come get him just yet as Isaac was asleep and that I'd drop him off before dawn when there would be the least amount of people out and about. I got no reply so I assumed Derek was throwing his own hissy fit and was now giving me the silent treatment.

I was fine with that, I'm still pissed at him. Bringing Isaac into this world was a mistake, he's not ready for this sort of change. Scott was unlucky and didn't have a choice and I didn't have much of one either. It wasn't fair to offer something that looked like a gift which was then opened up to reveal a poisonous snake. Leaning back in my chair I watched over Isaac, getting no more sleep than the few hours previous and when it started to get light, I rose to my feet and gently nudged him awake. "Hey, hey, you need to wake up." I murmured to him, shaking his shoulder and he groaned, rolling onto his back and blinked, rubbing his eyes before looking at me.

"Sophie?"

"The one and only. Come on I need to get you out of here before my dad and the rest of town wakes up. Let me just grab a couple of things, okay?" He nodded his head and sat up as I started to grab bundles of things like blankets, pillows, toiletries, some food and I even snuck into my brother's bedroom to grab some of his clothes. I'll replace them for him, but for now Isaac needed something to wear that would look inconspicuous so I tossed him a jacket and he instantly pulled it on and lifted the hood. After that I tossed him a rucksack full of goodies as the gym bag I carried held more. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I'm real sorry about this."

"Don't be, it's not a problem. I'm used to running around after runaway Betas and trust me, it's way harder in the city." I assured him, grabbing my keys.

"You're an Alpha, right? Your eyes. They glowed red in the station." I touched a finger to my lips to silence him, nodding my head in answer. Isaac bit on his lip slightly and followed me out the window, jumping down where I took his hand and pulled him towards my car, clicking it open and instantly slid inside as he went around to the passenger seat where I then made sure he strapped himself in. He didn't talk again until the engine was purring and I'd quietly slipped out of the driveway, heading towards where I knew Derek was staying underground. "So what happened? Have you always been a werewolf?"

"Uh no, no I was born human." I answered him, keeping my eyes on the road. "I ran away from home when I was eighteen, found myself in New York City late at night in the rougher part of town and these guys came along wanting the money in my pocket. It's stupid, I only had a few dollars but I was not exactly the submissive type, so I told them to go screw themselves. They didn't like that much and they started beating in my head and broke my arms." I explained to him, noticing Isaac flinch slightly. "I was bleeding internally as well, however the Alpha that bit me smelled the blood and came running. She handed their asses to them and sent them away in screaming fear. I was dying, I probably had only a few minutes to live so she bit me to give me a second chance. When I finished transforming, she explained everything to me then offered to kill me if I didn't want it. I said I'd prefer to live, so I joined her pack."

"That's…pretty intense." Isaac responded, exhaling deeply. "So why'd you come back? And how come you're the Alpha now?" For a moment I didn't answer, my grip tightening on the steering wheel slightly.

"My Alpha died. That's all I'm going to say about it." Seemingly understanding the message, Isaac didn't ask me any other questions about my old pack. For a while we were silent so I decided to ease the slight tension in the air, reaching across for the glove compartment before taking out a packet of cookies I had. "Want one?" Isaac grinned and nodded his head, accepting the snack as I drove him back to Derek. I stopped the car a mile or two away, jogging the rest with Isaac at my side as we carried the bags.

Derek's scent was strong and only got stronger the closer we got. He'd scent marked the territory, making sure people knew it was occupied. "Derek? Derek I'm back." Isaac called out as we entered. I glanced around as Derek came streaking from the railcar and stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking upwards first at Isaac to check that he was okay before his eyes then fixed on me. He was pleading with me. Asking me to stay and talk. I'm still pissed at him, so instead I tossed him the gym bag which he caught, stepping backwards as Isaac slowly looked back between the two of us, sensing the waves of animosity coming from me. "Am I intruding on something? Because I can go somewhere else for a while if you guys need."

"No. We're fine." I answered, reaching out and placing my hand on his shoulder. "Take care of yourself Isaac. Call me if you need anything or you need someone to beat the crap out of your Alpha. I'm more than willing to oblige." With that I turned on my heel and strode away, heading back outside to the brisk morning air. But of course, Derek didn't give up that easily.

"Sophie. Sophie wait." He called after me but I broke out into a jog, still not wanting to talk to him. "I'll just keep on chasing after you." I ignored his warning and started to run, racing away from him but I could hear him coming after me, feet pounding the ground as I lightly swept over the earth, leaves rustling softly as I leaped, artistically summersaulting off a rock before climbing higher, trying to lose him in the trees as I circled a few to confuse the scent.

My pulse quickened slightly as I heard him growl close by, making me switch direction and he powered after me, the moon still bright in the sky even as it started to lighten. Eyes burning red I glanced back, seeing another set of red orbs looking back at me from the shadows as I thundered through the woods until I suddenly realised where I was going. This path led towards the cliff overlooking the town, which meant if I continued going forwards I wouldn't have anywhere to go except down.

Too late now, he's too close behind me. If I veered off he'd curve around and catch me. Fearlessly I increased my pace, Derek's voice calling out my name urgently behind me, warning me about what was ahead before finally it hit him. I knew. "Sophie!" With a burst of speed he flew forwards, skidding to a halt as I took the leap, intending to fall down the cliff just to get away from him. My claws were ready to rake down the rocks to slow my fall, however his hand grasped my wrist and stopped me from falling. "You're insane!" He snarled at me, crouched at the edge whilst suspending me over a rather large drop into open space and pine trees below.

"Pretty much, but you already knew that." I answered him coldly, giving him a blank look. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm tempted to just drop you." His dark growl only made me smirk, daring him to do it. With a frustrated hiss he pulled me back up, setting my feet on the ground but he didn't let go of my wrist, not taking any chances that I'd bolt from him again. "I don't have much time, I can't leave Isaac for long."

"Yes, well done for letting him escape again." The sarcasm in my voice only made his expression darken and his grip tightened on my wrist, threatening to break the bone.

"He's faster than he looks and he hit me on the back of the head with a pipe." I couldn't help it, I laughed. Derek growled at me, his other hand jumping to grip my arm, claws digging into my skin but I spluttered out my amusement as my eyes danced brightly, glittering slightly with salty tears at the ridiculousness of it all.

"With a pipe? You should be more aware than that Hale, taken out by a Beta on his first full moon. Don't you think you've overstepped your boundaries turning Isaac? You can't even handle him without help."

"I know what I'm doing." He protested before shaking his point. "You're the real problem here. You being pissed off at me for turning some kid that wanted the bite is really grinding my nerves. It's none of your business so just stay out of it." Arching an eyebrow I suddenly moved, breaking free his grip on me and curled my fingers around his throat to lift him off the ground and hold him out over the cliff drop, his hands jumping to grip my hand as I held him with a warning glint in my eye. "Sophie…don't make this worse."

"Don't tempt me." I answered coolly, wanting nothing more than to just drop him and see whether or not he survived. However even as my fingers twitched, itching to let him fall I couldn't bring myself to pull away more than one finger. Derek kept his eyes fixed on me, seething for breathe so I caved and dropped him back on the ground at my feet, satisfied that we'd asserted who was still the dominant Alpha in this town. "I can't stop you making your own pack, Hale, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Turning teenagers when they should be worrying about their midterms is not exactly smart. Whatever you're preparing for, you had better think through everything carefully."

"You were at the funeral, right?" He asked, massaging his throat as he got back to his feet, facing me with that icy gaze. "Kate's father Gerard was there. Well you think she was crazy? This is where she got the crazy from and he's declared war on all of us. Not just me, he wants Scott and you dead. Anyone who's a werewolf in this area, he's going to hunt them down and kill them all."

"And you think making _more_ werewolves is the solution? God damn it Hale, they're still just kids!" In my anger my voice came out in a slight snarl so I took a deep breath, feeling the tug of the moon against me, however as the sun started to rise it became distinctly less. Turning my head I looked towards the east, watching as a beautiful clear sunrise began to paint the skies in a beautiful myriad of pastel shades. My anger subsided, allowing me to think calmly and clearly. "As an Alpha, I know that you have a right to form your own pack, but just think about what you're doing, Hale." I began slowly, keeping my eyes fixed on the ground so that his face didn't piss me off any further. "They're just kids. Think back to when you were their age. Were you ready for any of this?"

Derek said nothing so I finally forced myself to look at him, however the moment I saw his expression I knew that his mind was made up. It didn't matter what I said to him, he was just going to keep turning people until he had his pack. Huffing to myself I shook my head and made to stride away however Derek caught my arm, asking me to wait. "I need you in my pack too." He said quietly, his voice softening and my ear turned towards the sound slightly. "I won't be able to do this without you with me, Sophie."

"I'm not joining your pack. I'm never joining another pack ever again." My dark voice made him look up, frowning deeply as he tried to understand what I meant. Tearing my arm free I continued walking away but before I took three paces I stopped, my hands shaking slightly as something swelled up inside me, a bubble of emotion that I couldn't supress or explain. Longing. That was the closest word I could associate it with. "We argue on a lot of things, Hale, but I'm never against you." Turning my head I looked him in the eye, conveying my sincerity. "I can't be against you. It feels almost unnatural to be against you in any way, so I'll be there when you need me, but don't expect me to agree with everything you have to say."

"You can't be a lone Alpha, Sophie, it doesn't work like that. You need a pack, people who can protect you and make you stronger." The last pack I had didn't protect me at all, so I wasn't going to risk going through that again. They betrayed Clara, and it had been all my fault. Refusing to answer I walked away from Derek, leaving him bathed in the gleaming light of sunrise as I walked into the shadows of the forest, feeling lonelier and emptier the further I walked away from him.


	21. Chapter 21

Scott and Stiles eventually managed to tell me about the Omega that Scott had found at the site of the ambulance incident. When he'd told me that Gerard had sliced the Omega in half with a broadsword, I felt like vomiting. "Hemicorporectomy. Medical term for amputating someone at the waist. It's a kind of tradition for hunters to kill wolves that way." I revealed to them and my brother went a strange shade of green. "I almost got caught by hunters once when I was in New York, they got me in a trap and I couldn't get out so I howled for help. My Alpha came and freed me just before the hunters got there, they'd brought saws."

"Oh my god that is gross." Stiles shivered so I patted him on the back as we sat at a diner eating large cheeseburgers with huge stacks of fries. Each. "Is that why Derek is transforming people now? First Isaac, now Erica, somebody's gotta be next, right?"

"Who's Erica?" I asked, trying my best not to punch the window in irritation. That jerk, I seriously hate it when he just goes off on his own and doesn't even think about how his decisions were going to affect people. Rushing, always rushing, just like in high school. It's like the guy never slows down for even a moment.

"A girl in our class, used to be epileptic but now she's like, totally hot and badass." Stiles informed me and I thanked him for the unnecessary opinion on her attractiveness. "This is serious though, right? If he's making his pack, he really is intending to go head to head against the Argents."

"Hm, maybe. I still think he should just lay low for a while." I answered, stuffing a few chips into my mouth. "I mean, the Argents are one of the oldest and best hunters known around the world. I'm always down for a good fight, but against a family like them it's not a good idea. Especially with Gerard in the picture. I did some research on him and let me tell you, Kate has got nothing on him in the insane factor."

"That's just perfect." Scott sighed, his food left untouched so I kicked him gently under the table and pushed his milkshake towards him.

"Come on, eat up. When a girl takes you out to dinner and pays for you, the least you could do is try and eat it." I told him lightly, giving him a smile. "I know this is all really worrying but you don't have to get involved. You shouldn't get involved. Those kids aren't your problem or your responsibility. If anything it's my fault, I should have kept a closer eye on Derek and kept him out of trouble." A small smile flickered on Scott's face, inclining his head before grabbing his burger and putting almost half of it into his mouth. "Gross, I don't mind if you show your appreciation a little more slowly, you know." We all grinned at one another, enjoying our food as we talked a little more.

"So what exactly do you know about this guy? Gerard?" Stiles asked as I sipped on my soda.

"Generally he's a nutcase, particularly fond of decapitating, mutilating and severing parts of the body from the torso and is an avid golfer." I listed off bluntly, licking my lips as I leaned back in my seat, facing the two boys. "I had to ask a couple of contacts I have for more information and they were pretty alarmed when I brought up the name. In general terms if you're anything that isn't human, he'll want you dead."

"Aren't hunters supposed to follow a code or something?" Scott asked as Stiles digested the rather disturbing information I'd shared. "Like they're not supposed to kill anyone that hasn't taken human life, and Mr Argent said that I shouldn't die because I was still only sixteen." Ordinarily Scott would be right, however he was still very new to this whole supernatural thing and I didn't exactly want to throw everything at him at once, so I took it slow.

"You have to remember, these aren't normal people." I told them both, eyeing them carefully. "And this is only a very small part to a very large world that you've experienced so far. There are thousands of hunters out there, hiding in plain sight. You can never know who they are, which is why it's important to always keep your secret very close to you." Taking another bite of my burger I chewed, humming thoughtfully. "Yes, they're supposed to follow a code, but this is about revenge. Bloodshed. War. Gerard Argent isn't happy unless someone is being tortured and maimed. It's just in his nature."

"Delightful. And to think he's now our principle." I almost spit out my food, hand slapping down on the seat as I stared at them. They didn't think to tell me this _sooner_?! "Sorry, we probably should have mentioned that." I just gave my brother a look and he ducked his head and sheepishly finished the last of his chips.

"He hasn't done anything yet and he doesn't know about me, I don't think. All he knows is that I dated Allison and that we're supposedly not together anymore." Ah yes, Allison. The hunter's daughter who was dating a werewolf. Classic romance. I have to hand it to them, they sure were determined to defy the Argent family and as long as they're happy, I see no reason why they couldn't make a go of it, so long as they were careful not to get caught.

"Make sure you're on your guard, both of you." I warned them, swallowing the last of my food. "But for now eat up, I promised you training and food. You've had food, now it's time for training." With a wink I grabbed my jacket and went to pay the bill, waiting for the boys before I took them to an abandoned warehouse with plenty of space for me to toss Scott around without doing any damage.

"Why does it feel like we're about to get our asses kicked?" Stiles questioned as I suddenly appeared behind them and clapped my hands down on their shoulders, making them both shriek. "Yup. Definitely gonna die."

"How about we start with some warm ups, hey boys?" With a red glint in my eyes I set them to work, barking orders as I stood over them. Stiles struggled with pretty much everything whilst Scott breezed through it, so I had him doing much harder exercises such as pull ups with one hand with a heavy weight chained to his legs. Stiles could barely do three push ups.

"I am not meant for this kind of crap." He complained dramatically, collapsing on the floor but I made him work for it, wanting to make sure that he could run fast and hit hard. Or at least, as hard as he could. I wanted to know that they could both protect themselves, even if it was just a couple of counters and blocks, it was better than nothing and it could well mean the difference between life and death someday. Stiles soon called for a break and he sat down, leaving me to teach Scott more about his powers.

"Your senses are all accentuated, meaning they are one of your greatest weapons. Use them. Listen to every sound, familiarise yourself with every scent and allow your instincts to guide you. Being bitten means that we've had less time to adjust than those who were born werewolves. We have to learn fast or die, so anticipate everything around you." Without warning I struck Scott from the side, flipping him over onto his back before standing over him. "Even from your friends."

"You're loving this a little too much." He said and I smirked, holding out my hand to help him back up. We sparred for a while before I taught him how to recognise individual scents, especially when it came to finding people or distinguishing humans from werewolves. We spent hours in that warehouse, training and fighting until finally, both the boys collapsed to the ground, out of breath and sweating endlessly as I stood over them, fresh as a daisy.

"This is totally not fair, you're not even out of breath." My brother pouted at me as I crouched down.

"I take good care of myself, so I'm in top condition. You on the other hand, need a lot more work." Pinching his cheek I walked away, carefully listening. I knew someone was out there observing Scott, but I'd made sure to lose them when we came to the warehouse. I think Gerard might have his suspicions about Scott being a werewolf, which also meant I had to be careful. If they found out what I was and exactly _who_ I was, they'd come after me with bullets, arrows and all the arsenal they possessed.


	22. Chapter 22

I was more than angry. I was _furious_. So furious that when I slammed my hand against the metal deadlock door it flew wide open as I snarled. "Hale!" Leaping over the stairs I dropped to the ground, boots crashing into the cold concrete as I landed in a crouch, eyes glowing red.

"Oh crap." Isaac winced, stepping away though the other two, Erica and I presume Boyd, moved to shield their Alpha, eyes glowing brightly with long claws as I stood up and started to walk towards Derek who smoothly slid out from the railcar. "This is not going to be good. Um, guys? You might want to just stay out of this." Isaac tried to warn them but as I moved forwards, the blonde, Erica, rushed right at me. Her claws slashed at my cheek, leaving a mark there however before the blood even spilled the wound healed over.

"That's real cute sweetie." I deadpanned before knocking her aside, growling once more as she yelped, striking the floor and next came Boyd barrelling straight at me like a wall of muscle but I dropped down and caught his ankle, sending him flying over his head which left Derek wide open and I strode right up to him. In the next breath he too was being pummelled into the ground, my hands wrapped around his throat as I threatened to break his neck. "You hurt Scottie, you conniving little bastard!"

"He was getting in my way." He answered before he grabbed my wrists and slammed his head against mine, stunning me momentarily enough to flip me over and pin me down but I snarled, eyes flashing red as I kicked my knee upwards between his legs and powered him over, rising back to straddle him as we grappled. Eventually he managed to throw me off him, both of us rising to our feet where I closed my fists and punched him straight in the face, breaking his jaw but it slowly fixed itself, shifting back into shape as Derek rolled his head slightly. Eyes blazing, he went for me.

I ducked and rolled, jamming my elbow into his kidneys before spiralling in the air with my legs crashing down on his head, landing on the ball of my foot before throwing some more kicked and punches, forcing him to block as he struck back, managing to get past my defence with intense speed and strength to slice his hand against my stomach, doubling me over where he grabbed the back of my neck and rammed his knee into my gut a few times, trying to wind me but on the third attempt I caught his knee, blocking him completely before I kicked off, arching backwards so that my legs locked around his body and I flipped him to the ground with a movement so fast that everyone else just stared.

Derek grunted as he hit the floor, the sound of one of his ribs cracking making my ear twitch slightly as I struggled to control my burning rage. With him still on the ground I grabbed his shirt, pulling him up to punch him in the face, breaking his nose and drawing blood from his mouth until finally, I froze. He wasn't fighting back anymore, he was just watching me. Baring my fangs I snarled, fist shaking violently as I wanted to punch him again, however his calm expression disturbed me somewhat. I wasn't into this, if he wasn't going to fight back then there was no point, though it pissed me off. "Argh!" Punching downwards my fist struck the floor, making it crack and split as the booming echo surrounded us all until finally there was silence.

All you could hear was my intense breathing, eyes still burning red as I dropped Derek down and stepped off him, striding for the exit. "Hey Sophie, we're sorry about Scott."

"Don't lie to me." I bit out at Isaac as I continued to walk past him but he hurried after me, making to grab my hand but before Derek could warn him not to, I'd turned and given him a terrifying glare. "You're not sorry at all. But you will be. You think you can train these kids to be fully controlled by the next full moon? You couldn't even handle one without my help, now you have three. Good luck with that Hale, because I am done trying to help you if all you're going to do is dig your own grave." My phone started to ring so I answered it, taking a breath before speaking. "Hey dad."

"Sophie it's Stiles. You better come pick him up from the garage, there's been an accident but I can't talk over the phone. He's in a pretty bad state, probably in shock but he won't talk to me."

"Okay I'm on my way, tell him not to run off anywhere." I answered before putting my phone back in my pocket. Looking up I saw all four of them watching me so I arched an eyebrow. "What? I'll kick all of your asses if you keep on staring at me like that. Go home, you kids have homework to do." With that I left, still smelling Derek's blood as I yanked the door shut behind me.

I did my best to calm down as I drove, however I only felt my anger disappear as I was running towards Stiles and throwing my arms around him. "What happened? Are you alright were you hurt?" I asked but he just shook his head. His hands were shaking, however it wasn't like his usual twitches so I grabbed them and lifted them to my nose, smelling them carefully before instantly I pulled back, snorting against the stinging smell that sharply attacked my nose. "What was over your hands Stiles?"

"I don't know. Just some pale gunk but it made me freeze up. I couldn't move or anything, I could barely talk." Seeing how distressed he was I sat next to him, taking off my coat to place it around his shoulders just to provide him with some warmth, holding him against me as he breathed through his nerves. "Something…something attacked that mechanic. The stuff that made me go all paralysed, well it happened to him too." Stiles murmured, explaining to me what happened before our dad came back. "He couldn't move and I couldn't do anything to help him, there was this creature, something like a lizard but it was big and human shaped with reptilian eyes and a tail. It lowered the jeep down and crushed the mechanic."

"Oh god." I murmured, trying to think. A humanoid reptilian creature? I have never heard of anything like that before. "Are you sure Stiles? You definitely saw a creature like that?"

"It's pretty freaking difficult to forget." He answered back before shooting me an apologetic look. "I know what I saw, because it looked right at me. It sounds crazy but I got this feeling from it. Almost…almost as if…it recognised me." Slowly I looked towards the garage where it had been taped off. There were people inside however I had to get in and try catch a scent before it was overrun by human scents.

"I'll be right back. Just sit there for a moment." I said to him quietly before sneaking away. Ducking under the tape I hurriedly slipped into the garage, sniffing the air. I could see some of the residue gunk that Stiles had mentioned and I sniffed it, matching the scent before I searched for one of a more reptilian nature. To my astonishment, I found nothing. There was no scent, not even a trace and I don't mean because it had been destroyed, I meant because there was nothing there to begin with.

"Hey! Sophie? What are you doing in here?" Dad's voice made me jump and I turned around, quickly coming up with an excuse.

"I was looking for a vending machine, I wanted to get Stiles something sugary to help with the shock. I didn't want him to go into a panic attack or anything." I explained so he sighed, nodding his head and let me grab something from the vending machine in the corner quickly before I took it back to my brother and made him eat it.

"Anything?" I shook my head. "Look I swear, I'm not making this up, it was there I saw it!"

"Stiles I believe you, trust me. I know you're not lying. Not only do I have super amazing senses, but I'm your sister and I can always tell when you're lying." I reminded him gently, tearing open the packet for him as his hands were still numb and shaking. "But there is no scent. It doesn't have one, which actually kind of freaks me out a little since that means tracking this thing down is going to be a little harder than first anticipated." Frowning slightly I glanced towards my dad who was talking to his deputy before leaning a little closer. "Stiles, did you see claws at all? Like big, massive claws."

"Uh…I think so? I'm pretty sure it did, yeah. It was climbing on the ceiling so it had to have claws, right? Why?" Recognising that I had worked something out, he shifted slightly to face me. "What? What is it?"

"I managed to get some details out of dad about the Lahey murder. At first it did sound like a wolf attack, but it wasn't quite right. That guy was ripped open with deep gashes from his navel to his chest. Wolves don't do that. We go for the throats and ankles." I reasoned slowly, keeping my voice down. "What if this creature is the thing that killed Mr Lahey?"

"Oh my god that's genius…you're right!" Stiles breathed but we both stopped when dad came over. "I'm telling you again, I didn't see anything." He insisted and dad nodded his head, understanding.

"I believe you son, it's okay. But if you ever feel like you can't talk to me about something, you know that it's not true, right? If you feel threatened, or you think someone's going to come after you to make you stay quiet…"

"They'll have to get through me first." I announced rather strongly, just in case anyone was listening. "Don't worry dad, I think Stiles just needs a hot bath and some time to recover. It's a little too much to handle when you walk in to collect your jeep and you find a dead body underneath it." Understanding what I meant dad nodded his head and let me take Stiles home where I kept him under close eye.

"Do you think that thing is going to come back for me?" He asked but I shook my head.

"It let you live even after it looked at you. If it wanted you dead, you'd be dead." I told him unhelpfully as I closed and locked his window. "All the same I'm not taking any chances. I'll stay up tonight and make sure nothing happens. I'd rather stay in your room so I can watch over you, but if that's a little weird or uncomfortable for you then I can just stay in my room down hall." I offered but Stiles shifted nervously.

"After everything that's happened, I actually wouldn't mind having an Alpha werewolf watching my back whilst I slept. Even if it's my sister." Smiling in understanding I nodded my head, so I stuck by his side for the rest of the evening, doing my work as he tried to do some of his papers, though I could tell he was distracted so I put my work away and helped him with his, keeping him distracted on his schoolwork whilst carefully listening to what was outside our house.

Of course we'd told Scott what happened the moment we left the scene and I was informed that on the night of the full moon, he and Allison had experienced that same creature when they were at Isaac's house. That only solidified the connection for me. If it went back to Isaac's house, it was somehow involved with Mr Lahey's murder. Also, Scott's boss had told him about the Argent family and how they kept some kind of book, like a bestiary. So far, the plan was to find that book and find out what this creature is. As far as I can guess, Derek would be aware of it as well.

Therefore the plan was to get the book, which the kids all guessed would be in his office at school and Allison was already on board to help. This meant that it was all going to happen during the game, the semi-finals. Stiles was back on the bench but I found that since the sport was surprisingly violent, I rather enjoyed watching it. Besides, I wanted to be here in case something went wrong. Moving to take my seat I suddenly felt someone grab my arm and my instinct was to break theirs but I restrained myself. "It's Sophie, right? Glad you're here! My granddaughter has told me a little more about you since we last met." Gerard informed me with false warmth as Allison stood at his side.

"Oh…hi, yeah my brother plays for the team." I said before correcting myself. "Well, not _on_ the team, he's on the line up though so if someone gets hurt then he'll go out and take their place." Glancing towards Allison she smiled in greeting. "Allison, pretty as ever. How are you doing? Handling school okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Everything is totally fine." She told me though her heart sparked a bit. I made no comment, smiling still.

"Why don't you come sit with us? I'd like to get to know the sheriff's daughter a little better, I feel like you and I have much we could talk about." I did not like the dark insinuation of his tone and my instincts were telling me to get as far away from him as possible.

"Actually I was going to sit with Scott's mom, she usually comes alone and I like to keep her company, maybe next time." I said but before I left I flicked a finger against Allison's cheek, giving her a wink. "Be sure to cheer extra loud, I'm sure the game will be great." Nodding her head I turned and went towards Melissa, sitting on her right hand side as she beamed at me.

"Hey! I was just thinking about you actually, it was so nice when you came to dinner with your dad and Stiles, though your brother still scares me a little with his talk, we should do it again sometime."

"Absolutely, though how about you come to us for dinner next time?" I suggested, pulling my coat closer around me, glad I'd worn jeans and gloves as it was getting cold. "I'll cook for everyone and you can just relax. It seems only fair." Melissa thought it was a wonderful idea so we set a time and date where I knew dad was supposed to be home from work, being a Sunday and all and I also made sure it wasn't on the full moon or anything like that. I really liked Melissa, she had a kind of spicy scent about her which reminded me of cinnamon. It was nice.

I kept a careful eye on Allison and her grandpa, observing how she pretended to be cold in order to get his coat which then allowed her to pass the keys to Stiles. "Woo! Go Scott!" Melissa cheered, startling me slightly but I quickly returned my attention to the game and whistled, cheering for Scott as he scored and the game reset itself. I became so distracted by the game that I almost didn't notice that Stiles still hadn't come back yet. Was something wrong? Gerard was still here however the game was almost over, he should have been back by now. Without warning I suddenly caught Scott's attention, seeing him get taken out by this huge guy on the opposite team before a resounding crack sounded. Oh god no, this was bad.

"Scottie!" My shriek penetrated the gasps around us and I leaped to my feet as Allison did the same, the both of us running to him with his mom not far behind. "Scott! Scott try stop the healing, you can't heal a broken leg in front of everyone." I rushed, reaching him first and gripping his shoulder as he grunted.

"Too late, it's already healing." He hissed, making me worriedly fuss over him, watching as the broken leg mended itself. "The book? Did we get the book?"

"It's not in his office, so it must be at the house." Allison answered as everyone else reached us.

"Don't move McCall." The coach ordered as Scott began to pick himself up.

"Scott!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, everything's okay." He tried to brush it off, faking his limp as he gripped onto me for support and I held onto him as he favoured the leg that had been broken. Everyone stared, as shocked as could be as I worriedly held onto him, slowly glancing through the crowd as Gerard pushed his way to the front and immediately looked down to the uninjured leg.

"I could have sworn I literally heard bone breaking from where I sat." Melissa said, frowning slightly in confusion as the coach blinked.

"Heard it? I felt it."

"Everything's fine, I swear." Scott insisted and people began to return to their seats, the teams muttering to one another however when Gerard spoke, my blood froze in my veins.

"Hold on. I want to ask him one more thing." He said and Scott looked like he was about to die on the spot. "Would you care to join me for dinner after the game, young man? I have some questions I'd like to ask and I think that it's about time you had a talk with my family, don't you?" Scott floundered so I spoke up.

"Don't you already have plans with Stiles, Scottie? You know, celebrating after the game and all that?" I offered and instantly he caught on, nodding his head.

"Uh yeah, Stiles. I was going to celebrate with Stiles."

"No need to be so polite, I insist! Now everybody let's get back to the game! Although we're winning there's still time left to change the results. Back to your seats, let's go!" My mouth dropped open slightly and I looked to Scott, still holding onto his shoulder as Allison was pulled away with her grandpa.

"I'll be okay, it'll be suspicious if I just avoid him forever, right?" He reasoned and I couldn't argue, so I touched his cheek sincerely.

"Be careful Scott. Don't trust a single word that comes out of his mouth." I warned him before taking Melissa back to her seat. I could see her bewilderment and it affected the rest of the game. Although we won, I found myself not celebrating as much. More than that, Boyd was on the field and I'd been carefully watching him. He was close to losing control so as everyone rushed onto the field I disappeared into the crowd and grabbed him, seeing his bright yellow eyes and fangs. "You need to calm down." I told him sternly but he snarled at me, making me roll me eyes. With a sharp and powerful growl in his face he snapped back to his senses, breathing heavily. I tore off Boyd's helmet and gripped his shoulder tightly, making him look at me. "Get. A. Grip. Unless you can control yourself, don't put yourself in situations that could lead to disastrous consequences. Go home and have a cold shower, don't let anyone see you. Or _this_." I gestured to his ripped up equipment.

"Right, you're right. I'm sorry." He breathed so I relaxed a little, letting my grip loosen slightly as I then smiled.

"All the same, great game. You were a natural out there and you did well to not lose total control. You should be proud of yourself." I told him before ushering him away. Stiles still hadn't come back and I could just feel that something was off. Standing on the field I closed my eyes, reaching out with my senses to hear across the school. I could hear water, splashing water and laboured breathing. Two heartbeats, both of them familiar to me. Derek? What was he doing here? There's a third, but this one is much slower. There was a nasally noise and light shriek like a hiss, making my eyes shoot wide open. "Stiles." My brother was in trouble.

Instantly I was running, taking off without a second thought as I followed Erica's scent, the other's being almost overcome by the chlorine. Wait chlorine, the pools! As I came closer I heard my brother calling for help, struggling to keep his head above water. "Help! Someone! Scott! Sophie! HELP!" Releasing a roar I leaped into view, rolling forwards on the ground before lashing out with my foot and kicked a strange and unknown creature away from the diving pool where Stiles was struggling to keep Derek's limp body afloat. He must have been paralysed and now that I got a good look at this creature, I could see the sticky ooze all over his claws. I snarled threateningly as it hissed back at me.

"Sophie…thank god…" Derek sighed as Stiles laughed manically with relief.

"Yes! Oh god yes, Sophie's here, we're saved." Turning my head I weaved slightly, following the creature's movements as it faced me, baring its needle like fangs. It was an ugly creature but the description Stiles gave me matched perfectly. Reptilian, scaly, dark skinned and a very long tail which flickered as it crawled along the ground, prowling towards me. "Go get that son of bitch sis!" With a roar I lunged forwards, jumping up and springing off the wall to rake my claws down its face however the injuries healed instantly as I got behind it, grasping its tail and it immediately began to writhe. "Don't let it scratch the back of your neck or you'll be paralysed."

"Got it." I said before I lifted the lizard creature up and tossed it against the wall, sending it away from me as I glanced over towards Derek and Stiles. My brother was beginning to struggle, Derek slipping through his arms as his strength started to give out. "I'll be fast." My smirk deepened. "Real fast." The creature shrieked at me and the two of us collided, its claws swinging out but I jerked back and kicked its chest, hands lifted up in a defensive stance to protect my face before I spun around and smacked its head into the ground, drawing blood which oozed everywhere before it healed up.

The tail whipped out and caught my ankle, making me yelp as I was dragged down to the ground to the flat of my back, the lizard thing jumping on me and tried to slice its claws into my stomach but I lashed out with my feet, tossing it over my head as I rolled onto my front, chasing it down as it swung out its tail again but this time I was prepared. I caught it and with all the power I possessed I dragged it towards me, not letting it escape before all at once I threw it at a window. The glass shattered, hitting the ground however as the creature shook itself off, it became distracted by the glass. It tilted its head as I paused, watching it closely. It seemed almost…confused…staring at itself before all at once it disappeared by scuttling over the wall. I made to chase after it, however Stiles yelled my name. "Sophie!"

He'd dropped Derek and was sinking himself, unable to keep above water so without hesitation I abandoned the creature, racing back to the pool where I dove right in after dropping my coat which had my phone and keys in its pockets. Gracefully sliding into the water I swam to Stiles and grabbed him, hoisting him up to the surface before I swiftly dragged him to the side. "It's gone, try waking up Erica." I said to him as I easily pushed him up out of the pool with a single hand before I dove back down.

Derek had his eyes closed and he couldn't move, floating at the bottom of the eight feet diving pool as I forced myself to reach him. My fingers grabbed his wrist and I pulled him upwards with me, wrapping an arm around him before I broke the surface, water spraying everywhere as I sucked in a deep gulp of air. "Hale!" I shook him but received no response so I hurriedly swam over to the edge of the pool and dragged us both out, placing him on the ground whereby the time I'd turned to face him, hovering ready to start CPR, he coughed and took in a breath of air. His eyes opened, looking at me for a moment.

"I thought you said you were done helping me." He said quietly as I breathed heavily, water dripping everywhere as my eyebrows shot up. I can't believe this guy. Ungrateful jerk. However after he spoke he smiled slightly, struggling to try and lift his hand so I reached out and gripped it, still hovering over him.

"Well, guess I'm just a sucker for playing the hero to your damsel ass." I answered him, unable to hold back my own smile as I relaxed a little. With my hand gripping his I lifted my other to brush against his face, removing the excess water as I began to notice just how nice his eyes were. Expressive, slightly cynical yet the way he was looking at me now, it was like I was the only one in his entire world, and that made me feel amazing inside.

"Thank you." He said so quietly that I almost missed it, but I definitely saw his lips move. Nodding my head I helped him sit up as Erica finally came around, gasping fearfully and gripping onto Stiles until she calmed down. Her eyes turned to where I was holding Derek, an arm wound around his chest as I leaned against him in a partial embrace.

"The hell?" She breathed, slowly beginning to pick herself up. "Earlier I saw those two ready to kill one another."

"I think it's a love hate relationship kind of thing." Stiles informed her and I looked towards them, arching an eyebrow before I rolled my eyes and dragged Derek a little further away from the pool.

"I hope you know what that thing is, because currently we don't have that bestiary that we needed." I said to Derek as Stiles's phone started to ring. "Well now that's just lucky." It almost made me laugh. Stiles had managed to save his phone from any kind of damage whatsoever. I leaned against the wall with Derek resting against me as he remained paralysed.

"It's called a Kanima." I straightened a little, turning my head to look at him from where he was resting against my shoulder, arms still locked around his chest.

"You know I didn't actually expect you to know the answer." I frowned at him, a little surprised. So this lizard thing was called a Kanima. It didn't ring any bells, though I should have known Derek would know more than I did. He was born to this, I caught the train after it had already left the station.

"Mostly I heard about it from stories and rumours. It's a shape shifter like us, except it doesn't retain any human consciousness. I knew for sure when I saw it become confused by its own reflection. It didn't recognise itself, that's why it was confused and ran off." Humming in thought I looked around. It hadn't gone in the water after Stiles and Derek and it had only knocked out Erica. It didn't even bother to paralyse her, it just left her as it had stalked my brother and Derek. "It's not like us exactly, though. It's something much worse, like an abomination. It happens sometimes, the shape you take reflects the person you are inside."

"This is a new one on me." I admitted as Erica came hurrying over, demanding to know if Derek was okay and when he reassured her, she made to take him off me. I don't know what happened, but I suddenly felt myself grow protective and I did _not_ want this other female taking Derek. That's right, female. Not Erica, not a mouthy little girl with high heels and an attitude. Just a female. I gripped onto him a little tighter and growled, eyes flashing dangerously and I immediately felt Derek's confusion as Erica started backwards slightly. "Sorry, that was weird." I excused, blinking myself awake as I also frowned.

"Hey guys?" Stiles broke through the confused glances we were giving one another as he held up his phone. "The bestiary isn't at the house. It's the USB pen on Gerard's keys."

"Then go get it." Derek ordered him sharply so in payback, I hit his ribs hard enough to make him wince.

"Don't be mean to my brother. Come on, I'll carry you back to your car." With a sigh I lifted Derek up easily and deposited him over my shoulders, carrying him easily away from the pools as Stiles just stared, a little taken aback but hurried to catch up with us, Erica also following along behind.


	23. Chapter 23

Of course dad was freaking out over everything and I did my best to cover for Stiles, however the moment I got my hands on him I had him by his clothes and lifted him off the floor. "Oh god, o-okay, I'm in trouble. I'm in big trouble." He realised as I glowered up at him.

"I ran around all damn night out of my mind with worry about you and Scott. You guys had better have a plan." I growled at him darkly, however when dad came back in the room I had already dropped him and returned to dicing up the vegetables ready for dinner later. With dad with us we couldn't talk, but that didn't mean I couldn't shoot Stiles death glares every time his back was turned. Seeing that he was in trouble he quickly made an excuse and bolted for the jeep, meaning that now I couldn't interrogate him.

Dad was pretty quiet as he sat at the table, brooding over his cup of coffee. "Everything okay dad?"

"Yeah, yeah, just a couple of murders and a missing person to deal with. Standard day for the sheriff of Beacon Hills." Missing person? Please tell me it wasn't Jackson.

"Who's missing? Maybe I can help find them. I found Lydia didn't I? I can keep my eye out when I go out for my jog later." I offered casually, sliding into the seat opposite him with my own drink.

"It's a kid from high school, Jackson Whittemore. He disappeared last night and hasn't been seen since, his parents suspect foul play because he's been sending them texts that doesn't sound like him. Don't worry about it though honey, we've been able to track his cell so we're just waiting on the GPS location to come back." He revealed and my heart plummeted. Those idiots. I'm going to…I don't even know by this point, my head hurts from all that researching and all night sessions pouring over work and words. "You okay honey? You're looking rather pale."

"Just a little tired, that's all." I offered as my hand gripped my phone. They had better answer my call otherwise this will be trouble.

"Get some rest, you shouldn't overwork yourself honey. I better get going but I'll be back for dinner, okay?" He stopped to kiss me on top of the head as I held my coffee close to my face, though I listened as he left, waiting until the door closed before I was dialling my brother's number. It ran several times before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"You have to get out of there with Jackson, dad knows he's missing! Just let him go already, we know who he is, we can keep an eye on him until we figure out what to do." I hissed sharply. "Do you have any idea what dad is going to do when he finds out what you're doing? He'll have to arrest you!"

"Oh god, right okay. I'll head over to where we left him, though Scott and Allison are with him. I'll call them and let them know and we'll move him. We can't let him go though, he's a vicious snake like monster that enjoys ripping people apart!" I growled at him warningly and I heard his heart jolt over the phone. "Okay fine! We'll come up with another plan. I'll call you back." With that he cut me off again and I cursed colourfully, touching my head where the tiredness was starting to make my head hurt.

"Damn it all." I muttered before leaving the house, locking it behind me to go chasing after dad, though as I listened to the radio in his car I quickly found out the location and bolted for the preserve, cutting through the woods near the Hale house and leaped over a tripwire, frowning slightly as I noticed it before continuing to run downstream. The river had risen because of the rain, making it splutter and gush as I tried to find the scents of Stiles and the others. My head span slightly, the headache worsening.

Without warning something sharp cut into the back of my neck, making me cry out and stumble, crashing into a tree as I tripped over a rock and hit the ground, rolling as a tingling numbness began to spread across my entire body. As I rolled I caught sight as Jackson fully transformed into the Kanima, hissing at me however when I fell off the edge of the rocks and hit the water, everything blurred. The weight pushed me down, dragging into deeper water before I was tossed back up, gasping for air as I tried to swim but I couldn't move. "Jackson!" I yelped, looking towards him despite the fact I could barely draw breath or make a noise. "Jackson look at yourself, this isn't you! I…" My head dropped back under water as I caught on some rocks, a foot managing to slide over and the water pushed me down with the current, forcing me to hold my breath until I was pushed back up again. "Jackson!"

My head turned as much as it could, staring as the Kanima padded at the water. Inwardly I frowned. It looked like…it was trying to reach for me. It even swung out its tail, trying to hook it around my ankle but it couldn't reach. It was afraid of water, however when I looked into its eyes I could see its fear and also understanding. Was it afraid of water because it didn't know how to swim? It knew it would drown? "Jackson…" My head was pushed under again and I felt the current drag me again, my heart hammering fearfully in my chest as I forced myself not to take breath.

My lungs were soon screaming at me as I was rolled onto my front then back again and again, sliding downstream until once more I was stuck on jutting rocks, taking the chance to breathe as much as I could before I was forced back under again. The Kanima had followed me, still trying to reach out. Was it trying to save me? I don't understand, this made no sense to me whatsoever. I need help, I need to call for someone but I can't move, I can barely even speak. Suddenly my eyes blazed red underwater, my fangs sliding into view as I refused to allow myself to drown like this. Waiting, biding my time I slowed my heart to conserve oxygen until slowly, as I rose back up to the surface with a sudden lift, I sucked in all the air I could and released an Alpha roar.

It echoed through the trees, sending the birds flying and the Kanima drew back, staring at me as my roar was then cut off by water rushing back to swallow me. I was freezing cold and everything hurt, most prominently my chest as the lack of oxygen made it increasingly more difficult to see and hear anything except the resounding rush of water. I sensed the Kanima disappear, giving up on its attempt to rescue me as I remained paralysed under the water, doing my best to stay alive.

I clawed for life, refusing to take in the water and remain conscious, willing my body to heal of the paralysis. Time became omnipotent as my focus turned solely on survival. All my primal instincts willing me to keep on fighting, to find a way to survive no matter what. My eyes were losing their reddened colour as blackness crept into the corners of my vision, fading to their bright periwinkle blue as my lips felt the cool caress of the water as it rushed over me. I couldn't hold on, not forever, I could already feel myself slipping away and my pulse was growing weaker. The quieter it became, the louder it seemed to pound in my ears, consuming all my hearing as each faint beat became more distant, more muffled until altogether it was lost to the overwhelming roar of the water.

Hands grabbed me roughly, a voice screaming desperately as I was hauled into the open air as arms carried me from the water and dropped me down onto the ground, allowing me to breathe. I could barely take breath, shivering and convulsing from the paralysis as I stared faintly into the distance, seeing bright lights and feeling nothing but the cold. "Sophie! Sophie! You have to breathe! Listen to me!" Derek, he was yelling at me. That bastard, how dare he yell at me right now? "Sophie please…"

"…hn…Ha…Ha…" I tried to speak, my body going into shock as someone else dropped down on my other side, grasping at my hand tightly and I slowly managed to turn my head. Isaac was here, they'd both come. Thank god they'd heard me, that could have been disastrous. "C-Can't…m-m-mo…"

"The Kanima, it tried to kill you?" Derek pressed but I shook my head vigorously, unable to tell them what happened. Lifting me up Derek wrapped me in his warmth, telling Isaac to give me his jacket as he wasn't wearing one. Soon I felt the soft material being placed around my shoulders and I was carried away, Derek crossing the ground with leaps and bounds back to his car with Isaac close behind. The car was warm and still running when Derek slid me into the back, hand holding up my head to make sure I was still breathing. "Looks like you were the damsel in distress this time, Sophie."

"Damn…you…Hale…" I spluttered weakly as the door at my head open and Isaac slid in, lifting me up to keep my upper body elevated slightly. Derek shot him a look but he just blinked.

"What? She could still have water in her lungs. Coach told us that if someone drowned, you need to keep them elevated so they don't choke on any water they cough up." Thank the lord for that idiot coach, looks like he was useful for something. As if to prove Isaac right I started to cough, water bubbling from my mouth. "See?"

"Fine. Hold onto her." Derek warned before closing the door and getting into the driver's seat. My body was still in shock and my heart was racing, the cold gripping to my bones and refused to let go even as Derek put the heaters on full. Isaac held me, one arm supporting the back of my head as the other moved my hand to my stomach where he laced our fingers together. His hand was warm and I clung to it the best I could, my lids sliding shut gradually as I started to fall unconscious, losing all my senses to the infinite blackness of night.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't know how long I was out for, however when I woke up I became aware of two things. One. Derek was holding me pretty close. Two. My clothes had been changed. Both of these concerned me, however right now I wasn't sure which one bothered me the most. By the rate of his pulse and his breathing I could tell he wasn't asleep, so when I tried to move and found that the paralysis had worn off, I instantly went to stab my elbow into his side. "Easy, let me explain." He soothed, catching my elbow as my reflexes seemed to have slowed considerably.

"You seem to be doing that a lot recently. I'll give you thirty seconds before the claws come out." He sighed, propping himself up on his arm so that I inadvertently rolled onto my back, enabling me to glare at him properly as he dropped his arm back over me again. I really wish I'd cut that thing off when I'd had the chance.

"You were having nightmares again." That was all he needed to say. I blinked, glancing around before exhaling slowly, nodding my head in acceptance. "And Erica changed your clothes. She let you borrow some of hers, we didn't want you getting pneumonia." Okay that was also acceptable. Looks like no one's getting maimed today. Yet.

"Alright, that's fine. Please get off me Hale." Derek shifted and rose to his feet, offering me his hand which I took without a thought, letting him help me to my feet though I wavered, groaning slightly as my legs wobbled, still fairly numb. "How long have I been out?"

"Almost twenty four hours." Even as he helped steady me I gripped his arm, digging in my fingers.

"And _why_ didn't you take me home? My dad will be out of his freaking mind right now!"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." He answered sincerely, his hand coming up to my face to brush aside my tangled hair which had come completely loose. "And we didn't exactly know how we'd explain carrying your limp body through a window whilst you're still paralysed and soaking wet. Plus your phone is trashed, so I called Stiles and told him what happened and he covered for you." I dread to think what Stiles had come up with but for now, I can't worry about that. "Maybe you should sit down. You don't look great."

"Thanks, just what every girl wants to hear from a hot guy who looks like he should be on the high school football team." I muttered, making him frown at me so I arched an eyebrow. "Have you not adjusted to my sarcasm yet Hale? You're slow." This time he smiled slightly, inclining his head as he lowered me onto one of the seats of the railcar. Checking my clothes I frowned slightly. The shirt was a little low and the jeans rather tight as they didn't exactly fit me. "I better get home, I desperately need some clothes that don't make me feel like they're going to just fall apart around me."

"I'll drive you." Derek said but he lifted his hands. "Just sit for a minute. Tell me what happened." This time when I looked at him, I met his gaze dead on.

"We have a profoundly strange and worrying habit of going from trying to kill one another to saving each other's lives. You still owe me though Hale, I'm way ahead of you in this rescuing thing." He just gave me a blank look, waiting so I exhaled. "It wasn't trying to kill me. The Kanima. I think it just wanted to make sure I didn't try following it. But when the paralysis took over I fell in the river and I started drowning, the Kanima didn't leave. It tried to get to me."

"You mean to puncture you with holes for the fish to nibble on?" Derek asked but I shook my head.

"No it wasn't like that. It was clawing at the water and everything but it was reaching out for me like he was trying to save me. When I looked in its eyes, I saw real fear." Derek frowned at me so I shrugged, unable to explain how I knew. "It tried to use its tail as well to drag me to shore but it couldn't reach. It sounds crazy, but I _know_ what I saw. Before I started dying, that is." I knew Derek was reluctant to believe me however as he looked away, I caught a flicker in his eyes. "You know who it is, don't you?"

"It's Jackson. Erica confirmed it today. Scott and Stiles knew who it was and they tried to keep him from us."

"Well of course, you're going to try and kill him, aren't you?" It was hardly a question since I knew the answer and of course, Derek didn't give me one, continuing to look away. I pulled myself to my feet however instantly my weakened legs gave out, forcing me to hold onto the bar of the railcar, though Derek had naturally lifted his hands to catch my waist, standing to meet me with our bodies close together. "You almost killed Lydia because you rushed into things without waiting for the facts. Don't keep on repeating the same dumb jock mistakes, Hale."

"He's killing people, Sophie. This is my responsibility, I have to deal with this." Surprisingly he whispered back to me, matching my soft tone as his eyes flickered over my face. "Do you feel that?"

"What?" I frowned at him, confused by his sudden change of the subject. I cast out my senses, however when I began to feel a minute pull towards Derek I quickly snatched it away, biting on my lip as I shook my head. "I don't know what you mean, Derek." My heart was steady as I lied, easily flowing from my lips however his eyes narrowed slightly as his hands at my waist slid a little higher, settling in the curve above my hips just at the bottom of my ribcage.

"You know you bite your lower lip when you lie, right?" My eyes widened slightly, staring at him as I tried to make up an excuse, however I had nothing to offer so I just looked away, refusing to meet his gaze.

"You're standing too close." For a moment he didn't move, hands remaining anchored at my side before finally he stepped away. A tense silence surrounded us as I slowly lifted my hand to touch my arm, a little sheepish. "Thank you for coming for me, by the way. I would have died if you and Isaac hadn't come." Glancing back at me Derek nodded his head.

"That was the first time I heard you howl like that." He told me, making me give him a quizzical look. "You sounded terrified." Exhaling sharply I leaned against the pole, using it for support as I thought back to what if felt like to almost drown. It was like my soul had been set on fire, choking on nothing and desperately trying to breathe whilst it felt like your eyes were going to burst from your skull.

"It was terrifying." I admitted, looking down at my feet. "I really was…I was…" Shaking my head I grit my teeth, making myself stand up a little straighter. "I'm fine." Derek arched a disbelieving eyebrow at me but I just answered back with a cold look, daring him to challenge me.

"I'll take you home." He said before holding out his hand, offering it to me. Looking at it contemplatively I caved in, reaching out and letting him lead me by the hand to his car. It felt a little weird to be holding his hand but I didn't let go, it wasn't all bad, his hand was pretty warm and even as I struggled to walk anywhere fast, he went slow for me. "You alright?"

"I'm not sure. The poison should have worn off by now right? Why do my legs still feel like they're not even there?" Pausing for a moment Derek sniffed me, listening to my pulse and trying to assess if anything was wrong.

"I can't sense any of the poison, are you just cold or something?" I gave him a look which he shrugged off, not knowing what else to say. "Maybe some people are more susceptible to it than others. It could be that." Nodding my head I rubbed my face wearily, still feeling like my legs were about to give out at any moment. "Okay then, we'll try this." Suddenly he was stooping down and picking me up bridal style, my arms jumping to grip onto his neck instinctively.

"Hey!" Alarmed and trying to wriggle in protest Derek simply carried me out into the open and through the trees to where his car was parked. "Is this your way of trying to salvage what little masculinity you have left?"

"Absolutely." He answered, making my tilt my head to the side to consider that he had actually been sarcastic before slowly I smiled, unable to keep from laughing softly before I simply allowed him to carry me, leaning my head into his neck to relax. "You're going to be alright. Just take some time off to get better."

"Hale." I spoke his name rather quietly as we reached his car and he stopped, looking at me questioningly as I gradually pulled my hand back from his neck to touch his face, brushing my fingers over his stubbly jaw as intense eyes looked directly into mine. "Why are you doing this for me? I mean, what gain do you get from this?" I asked him without any tone of teasing or laughter. "Why'd you run so fast to come for me? Why didn't you just let me drown, or take my life when I couldn't defend myself? You knew I'd fight against you about Lydia and you know I'll fight you against Jackson too, so it makes sense that you eliminate the threat whilst it can't fight back."

"Because it's like you said." He answered me almost instantly, still holding me tight against his chest where I could feel his steady heart beating. "No matter how much we fight, something always makes me pull back at the last second. If I can be there for you then I will be, that's all there is to it." His voice was strict and assertive that I found myself thinking just how attractive that was, and how much I liked the shape of his mouth. So as I looked into his eyes, I couldn't help but lean a little closer, breathing in his scent before brushing my lips against his temple, pausing a moment before finally pressing a delicate kiss there. "What are you doing?" I could practically feel his frown and it made me smile as I drew back, eyes dancing with softness as I looked at him.

"Satisfying a very small part of a fifteen year old girl's very large fantastical dream." I informed him before inclining my head towards the car. "Are you going to take me home or what?" For a moment he just stared at me, unable to respond before he released a smile, shaking his head in wonder before helping me into the car.


	25. Chapter 25

After finding out that Stiles had told my dad I had gone out clubbing and ended up hooking up with some guy, I had not been happy when he came home that night. If I wasn't as strong as I was, I would have beaten him senseless. Only thing was, if I so much as flicked him, he probably would have died. So I had him detained to cleaning duty all weekend. With my work done for the week I struggled to move out the house. "I don't get it, my legs still aren't healing." I murmured, trying to get down the stairs however my legs suddenly gave out and I fell, tumbling down them all the way to the bottom. "Stiles!"

"Sophie?" Stiles came hurrying out of his room, however when he saw me collapsed in a shivering heap at the bottom he came crashing down after me. "Oh my god Soph! What happened? Is it your legs? It's your legs isn't it? They're still paralysed from the poison Jackson gave you."

"I don't know, but I don't feel great." I breathed, letting him help lift me up and stumble over to the sofas. "Maybe…maybe it's because…" My chest was clenching tightly and I suddenly started to cough, hacking up my lungs until black liquid started to bubble from my mouth. "Crap…this isn't…this isn't good…"

"Holy…what do I do? Sophie what do I do? What's happening to you?!" Stiles started to freak so I held onto his hand, struggling to breathe.

"My neck." I managed to rasp. "Tell me what you see."

"Okay um, let me see, I'm just going to move your hair…oh god!" Judging by his reaction, I could tell it wasn't good. "Sophie you need to call Derek or someone. That cut that Jackson gave you? It isn't healing and it's all red and swollen and it's turning black." He told me and I began to piece together what was wrong. My chest was screwing tighter and tighter around me and my heart was going crazy. "Wow, wow, Soph you need to stay conscious, focus on me! Tell me what to do, please!"

"Ana…Anaphylaxis…" I told him, my tongue beginning to swell shut and I struggled to breathe. "Remember…allergic…to snakes?" Suddenly it dawned on him, my brother's eyes widening as he gripped my hand.

"Crap that's right! You were allergic to all kinds of snakes and reptiles when you were younger, this must be a severe allergic reaction to the Kanima venom and your body is trying to heal itself." He connected the dots as I nodded my head. I tried to tell him to get help, an ambulance, however he was already on his phone. "Ambulance? Shall I call an ambulance?" I nodded my head, thanking the lord. "Okay here we go, uh, nine-one-one? I need an ambulance right now, it's my sister she's having a severe allergic reaction to a…to exposure to a snake of some kind." He raced and I gripped onto his shirt, getting his attention.

"Drawer…room…epi…epi…" Stiles nodded his head, understanding.

"Okay I'll find your EpiPen, just give me one second!" Rushing away I did my best to breathe. God, it was like drowning all over again. More black blood was hacked up from my lungs and I spit it out onto the floorboards, lying on my side as tears began to slide down my face. Stiles rummaged around upstairs, still talking to the emergency line before he came back with the epinephrine that I'd left in my drawer. It was old and might not work, but it was worth a shot. "Okay, here we go. Just hold on Sophie, they're on their way. They'll be here soon."

Stiles administered the injection just like he'd been taught to do all those years ago and I winced slightly, overly sensitive to everything as my body started to go into shock. Uncontrollable shivering took hold of me as suddenly everything came crashing down at once. The sirens were already wailing and Stiles called our dad, telling him to get to the hospital as fast as he could. The paramedics made it in record time, administering first aid immediately as they tried to keep me alive but I went into a state of spasms that only made everything worse. They delivered a stronger dosage of the epinephrine and I felt a little relief, but not much.

My skin was flaming hot and I wanted to scream whenever something touched me. I even tried to tear off my clothes as the mere fabric against my skin was painful. My throat swelled shut as I writhed, the two guys lifted me onto a stretcher and carted me off to hospital where everything happened in a blur. Stiles was by my side all that time, shouting my name as I drifted, the poison throbbing through my veins as my body tried to expel it in the oozing black liquid.

They rushed me in on a bed, hospital mask covering my face as they gave me oxygen, face staring upwards as my dad rushed inside at the same moment, calling out my name and managing to grab my hand. My fingers twitched, curling into his and reached for him as I was carted away, Melissa and several other nurses holding him back as Stiles cried out in a panic, the salt of his tears stinging my nose. The doctors proceeded with their treatment, desperately trying to keep my heart going as I struggled to even focus.

Mostly they were stumped by the black ooze I was coughing up until finally I fell back onto the bed with no more convulsing or twitching. I could hear the heart monitor going into a dead line, my heart stopping as it gave out under the poison that had paralysed my heart. I'd kept it at bay for so long my body just couldn't fight it anymore. First I almost drowned, and now this. I could hear Stiles and my father outside, Stiles yelling and kicking as our dad restrained him, trying to hold him and tell him to calm down but Stiles refused, too much in a panic.

Over me Melissa was yelling for someone to bring a defibrillator, charging it up to get my heart going again. With each pulse of electricity my entire body jolted, eyes still wide open as the monitor remained constantly at zero, blaring out a single bleep as they started mouth to mouth and chest compressions, allowing the defibrillator to recharge. Another timeless moment. It seemed death never rushed itself. It slowed down, allowed you to understand that it was coming for you, heightened your senses of smell, hearing and sight just before its surprisingly warm touch claimed you.

There was only one problem with that.

I was an Alpha. A werewolf. More than that, I was Sophie Claudia Stilinski. Which meant that I was _not_ going to die. Not now, not for anything, not even for this stupid ass poison that was trying to paralyse everything inside my body like it had done on the outside. My rage began to burn, eyes turning bright red as my eyes closed to hide them away but I could feel the passionate power blazing through my body as I felt my heart jump back into life by sheer force of will, refusing to be beaten this way and the added strength began to crash the Kanima poison, the black veins and swollen red wound at the back of my neck suddenly healing over and disappearing completely as with one final pulse of energy, I sucked in breath, making the nurses all jump back from me as my entire body arched from the mental and physical rush of power.

And with that, time sped up again. I believe I fainted from exhaustion, going still once more and I was hurriedly monitored, checking my pulse, breathing and taking blood to make sure everything was okay. I could feel the poison being killed off and my toes twitched, slowly bringing the feeling back to my legs and I exhaled with relief. That had been a close one, I should have thought sooner that the reptilian poison would react badly with me. I may have been cured from my allergies after becoming a werewolf, however that didn't mean that something equally supernatural could be just as deadly and make me react the same way.

"Is she okay? What's happening? Somebody talk to us!" Dad was calling out as I was hurried away, people racing me through to aftercare to get me set up with a cannula and a drip, attaching the monitor to a clip over my finger as the nurses also changed my clothes. Thankfully Melissa took care of all that and she talked to me as I lay in limbo, my head turning slightly as sweat rolled down my face.

"Everything is going to be alright now sweetie, you're in good hands. Now I'm going to set you up so you're nice and comfortable whilst you rest and I'm going to talk to your brother and ask what kind of animal or snake bit you so we can find you an antidote, make sure we get any of those toxins out of you." Her voice was so soothing and I couldn't help but open my eyes a little, delirious as I reached out a shaking hand towards her.

"Mom?" Melissa stopped, looking at me before she smiled and took my hand.

"You're safe now."

"Mom." I breathed, unable to hear anything but her voice as Melissa slowly melted into my mom's appearance, making me smile happily as I looked at her. She reached out and brushed aside my hair, smiling back at me. God she was so beautiful, it was one thing to see a photo but to actually feel the loving warmth of her gaze was something else entirely. "I miss you. So much."

"I know sweetie, I know." Melissa murmured, keeping me comforted as I slowly slipped back under. I don't know whether or not my family were allowed to see me right away, but when I woke up again a few hours later I could still smell the worry and distress in the air from where they'd waited for me. I was alone and that made me panic a little, the monitor jumping as I tried to move.

"Dad? Stiles?"

"Right here, I'm here. Can you recognise me Sophie?" Melissa asked, rushing over from another patient to hold my shoulder and keep me pinned. "You went into shock after having a severe allergic reaction but you're okay now. We found you an antitoxin that has helped to eradicate any reaction you had, though we couldn't find a bite mark or anything." I was a little too confused to answer, looking around me desperately.

"Melissa, can you call someone? Anyone, I don't mind who. It's dark and it's cold, I feel like I'm drowning. I'm drowning!" Suddenly I felt a large and comforting hand touch my shoulder and I felt myself immediately feel safer, eyes turning to look at perhaps the most unexpected figure I could think of. "Derek…Derek save me, please save me I'm drowning, the water…the water is everywhere…"

"I can stay with her." Derek said to Melissa, his other hand going to my hand where I gripped onto him tightly and desperately. I was so confused, where was I? I still remember the feeling of suffocating, almost like I was drowning out of water. Like there was no more air left to breathe and I was slowly going to die. "I'm a friend, we went to high school together."

"Well, she seems to recognise you at least. Just don't be too long okay? These visiting hours are supposed to be for family only." But Melissa just smiled, giving my hair a reassuring brush before she returned to her round. Derek turned back to me, fingers brushing against my jaw as I breathed heavily, wild eyes exposing the vivid white as they flickered between red and blue.

"You can relax now Sophie. I'm not going to let you drown again." He murmured softly, curling an arm around the back of my neck and lifted me up slightly so that I was propped against him. "You're not drowning, you're floating."

"Floating?" I echoed, my hand still tightly gripping onto his sleeve as he sat with me. Floating. I guess I could feel that sensation to. The numbness seeming lifting my weight from the ground so that I rose upwards, the water carrying me until I could picture myself floating surrounded by an endless lake, a fulfilling silence helping me to relax in the gentle lapping sound of the water against my skin.

"Stiles called me to tell me you were here, told me he saw your claws a few times so he was worried you'd go savage and kill everyone in the hospital." Derek said to me, his voice guiding me back to the surface as it called to me, beckoning me home. "They told me you had an allergic reaction to some kind of reptile bite, thought it was a snake. I never knew you used to be allergic." Gradually I opened my eyes, feeling a lot more like my old self and I could even think coherent sentences. "Guess I've figured out your big weakness, Sophie."

"Hm." I murmured, lips curling into a smile as his thumb rubbed over the top of my hand, holding it securely to make sure I remained calm. "Only fair that you tell me yours, Hale." He chuckled at that but didn't answer, though I knew he wouldn't. Sighing softly I closed my eyes again. "God. I hate this place." All the smells made my stomach churn. Smells of disease, death, blood and all kinds of bodily smells I did not want to think about.

"Me too." Derek agreed, shifting me a little closer. "You need to be careful from now on. The next time the Kanima gets you, it could kill you. Your body held off for a while but the reaction process will speed up the more times you come into contact. Erica had a seizure after she was attacked a second time, though she was exposed three times in total."

"I'm not going to let you have all the glory, Hale." Murmuring slowly and quietly I looked up at him, lifting my hand to brush against his face as I tightened my grip on him as much as I could. With my fingertips brushing against his jaw and cheek, I smiled a little. "I have things I want to protect too, you know."

"How about protecting yourself for once, or letting someone else protect you?" He answered back gently, shifting so that his body was turned towards me though he allowed me to keep on holding his hand. God he was handsome, he should be in jail for looking like that. It's not fair on the rest of the world. "We can handle it, we've already got a plan and we're going to trap the Kanima and the one controlling it." I frowned in confusion so Derek brought me up to speed with everything that they had learned so far.

"Master?" I repeated, still a little hazy from the drugs they'd given me.

"Yeah, someone has been targeting these people on purpose, it's not a coincidence." With that new revelation on top of Derek telling me there had been two more killings, a man and a pregnant woman, though the latter had been suffocated to death mere moments after giving birth. I frowned slightly, something coming to mind. "What? What is it? Have you thought of something?"

"The couple." My lips moved so slowly and I could tell they were still a little swollen from the poison. "How old were they?" Derek frowned at me, failing to see how this meant anything however when I gave him a look, he tried to answer.

"Uh I don't know, early twenties maybe? They were just a young couple living in a trailer." Early twenties, that could mean something. I'll have to ask my dad when I next see him just to be sure.

"Names?"

"Uh, Jessica and Shaun I think. You'll have to ask your dad for their last names." Mind whirling slightly I groaned, feeling the pain increase however as Derek sensed my discomfort he placed his hand against mine to flatten it against his face, taking away some of my pain into him, the black lines appearing on his hand and face before they then disappeared. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." I nodded my head, content to rest my head against the pillow whilst holding onto Derek's hand. "If I fall asleep…would you call my brother? Tell him I woke up and that I'm going to be okay." Nodding Derek assured me he'd do that, though he made no move to leave me. Melissa came back, however when she saw us both practically wrapped up in one another she backed away, leaving us in peace. Somehow I could feel my body healing itself faster when Derek was touching me, the skin on skin contact accelerating my healing throughout my body as it continued to work away the prolonged paralysis.

"Hey." Derek called to me in a hushed voice so I opened my eyes to look at him. "I felt it you know. When you were drowning, I was already coming for you when you howled." He revealed, making my tired face frown slightly as I began to slip under again. "And when your body went into shock, I could feel that too. Like you were calling out to me."

"Every…hero…needs their…sidekick…" I answered sarcastically and the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was his smile, sending me to sleep with pleasant dreams of floating in oceans of breathable water.


	26. Chapter 26

The full moon. The moment I opened my eyes for the first time fully clean of any drugs and free from the paralysis poison, I felt it. It called to me, drew my towards the open, however I simply let it wash over me like a comfort blanket. Discharged from hospital I walked through the main entrance however the moment I was outside, I felt a whispering voice calling out to me. It was Derek, it pulled me forwards like I knew he needed help. Of course, with the full moon he had three emotionally unbalanced teenaged werewolves to deal with.

"Looks like you're going to owe me again Hale." I murmured before moving off. Dad had asked that I called him when I got out of hospital, however I kept my cell phone turned off to keep him from getting in contact with me, walking through town before I then started to run the moment I knew I was past the main security cameras. It felt good to stretch my legs, running on my own strength and the full moon pushed me to go faster, eyes flashing red as I flew into the trees, swinging from a few branches with acrobatic flips just to feel a thrill.

I could hear growling and crashing, the smell of blood touching my nose so I ran faster, slamming against the door where I unbolted it then slipped inside, locking it securely behind me as Derek yelled. "Isaac!" With a snarl I leaped from the top of the stairs, my hand slamming against Isaac's chest to power him into the ground. Derek blinked, surprised to see me as I slowly rose to my feet, flicking my loose hair from around my shoulders.

"Need a hand Hale?" I offered before racing into the railcar, sliding my body through an open window to kick Erica in the face and knock her aside, grasping her arm to spin he around and slam her head against solid metal, causing a dent which effectively knocked her out as Derek struggled with Boyd, trying to hold him back however with a flash, Isaac was suddenly there, dragging Boyd off of his Alpha and tossed him towards me where I struck with deadly precision, fast strikes hitting his ribs, back of the knee and head to knock him out too.

"Sophie…Sophie you're out of hospital." Isaac said to me, blinking as he struggled to maintain balance.

"That's right. I'm okay now, so let's just get these guys bolted back up again before they try another escape." Just as I finished speaking Erica came to, her claws snatching my leg and I yelped, feeling the sharp pain as she drew long and deep gashes along the back of my calf however a solid kick to her face had her knocked out again. "Damn bitch, you and I are going to have issues at this rate."

"Whoa hold up Sophie, you're trembling." Derek noted and I frowned before looking at my hand and sure enough, I was shaking.

"It'll take a while for me to get my strength back. That reaction did almost kill me after all." I pointed out before dragging Erica back up the car, helping Derek lock both her and Boyd up before he then went to Isaac who sat back in his seat calmly, looking straight ahead.

"I think you'll be okay now. Looks like you found your anchor." He said as he chained Isaac up again.

"My father." He revealed, making my head lift up quickly as I stood at one of the doors of the railcar, keeping an eye on Boyd and Erica who were still snarling and writhing, though with a lot less enthusiasm than last time.

"Your father locked you in a freezer in the basement to punish you." If I'd been closer I would have knocked a fist over his head for being so insensitive, so I settled for an eye roll.

"He didn't used to." Moving forwards a little I sat down in a seat near to Isaac, turning so that I was looking at him directly. His eyes were brilliant golden yellow, intense and rather beautiful to someone like me who was used to the rather inhuman look that werewolves possessed. "I'm glad you're okay." Isaac told me as our eyes met. "Like, really glad. I was worried about you."

"Well I've been worried about you too Isaac." I answered him, leaning against my knees as I reached out and brushed aside his hair. "Being stuck in here all night with that grumpy bastard can't be good for the health. My heart bleeds for you." I heard Derek growl but that only made me smile more. "But I agree with him. I think you're going to be alright from now on. Try to get some sleep, it'll help the compulsion pass." Nodding his head Isaac settled himself as I pulled out a blanket and placed it around him, making sure he stayed warm before exiting the railcar, stepping out in the more open space of the abandoned underground warehouse.

"You're still shaking." Derek said to me and I turned to look at him as he leaned against the side of the double doors.

"It's a little cold." I offered vaguely so he reached in and grabbed another blanket, flinging it out before he then came up and wrapped it around my shoulders, making sure it crossed over me securely before his hands ran down my arms to try and help warm me up a little as our gazes never once left each other's. "You really care about those kids, don't you Hale?" He arched an eyebrow, unsure of what I meant but I just gave him a knowing smile. "I told you that you were a softie really."

"Rarely, maybe once every blue moon."

"No. At least every full moon." I corrected him, glancing inside. His methods were perhaps a little intense but I'd gone through worse to keep myself from chasing down humans, so I could understand. Especially for a first full moon. "It suits you, you know. Being Alpha, leading a pack. I think given a little time, you could really make something of those kids."

"They're already something. They're werewolves now." He answered but I just looked at him blankly.

"You know what I mean, Hale." He didn't respond, partially because he'd become distracted by my hair. His fingers brushed through it, moving aside a few out of place locks before tilting his head forwards, his gaze searching my own as if he'd lost something and were trying to find it again. I floundered a little, gripping my blanket close around me as his gaze then dropped to my lips. My heart beat a little faster, the swelling emotion in my chest threatening to consume me and it made me freak a little, unable to allow myself to let go as the moon tugged us closer, whispering wordlessly in our heads, pulling forwards urges and emotions that I didn't usually feel.

I could feel his breath against my face, the lingering question in his eyes as they still searched mine as his lips touched the skin of my own folds, making the barest of contact in order to seek permission. I wanted to give it to him, I really did at that moment, wanting nothing more than to feel his lips against me in all kinds of places that hadn't been touched in a long time, however when I heard someone approaching us I turned my head, looking to see a familiar face walking towards us.

"Lydia?" I wondered how she had found us, however as Derek's hand tightened its grip on my waist in a natural instinct to defend against this intrusion, Lydia lifted her hand and blew a bright purple dust into our faces. I inhaled out of shock, feeling my senses immediately dull and I crumbled first, Derek catching me before he too fell to the ground as the powder knocked us out. Wolfsbane. How had Lydia got hold of wolfsbane? What was she even doing?

Questions ricocheted off the walls of my mind as I blinked, feeling Derek's warmth around me before slowly it was dragged away, speckles of the dust landing around me and on my face as it knocked me out cold and this time, there was no breathable water to float in.


	27. Chapter 27

Someone was shaking me. Pretty violently too. In fact the moment my eyes flew open I barrelled that person over and trapped them underneath me, fangs snarling as Isaac stared wide eyed up at me. "Okay! Please don't kill me, I'm sorry I woke you but you were passed out on the floor and I kind of panicked." He offered, lifting his hands in surrender and I blinked, trying to get rid of the buzzing sound in my head.

"Isaac? How'd you get out?"

"Um, willpower?" He offered and I noticed that the handcuffs were still attached to his wrists. I almost laughed, until I remembered that Derek had been kidnapped by Lydia of all people. "What's that powder stuff on the ground?"

"Don't touch it! That's wolfsbane, kind of a sedative, leaves you unconscious and weak for several hours." I told him, letting him back up as I fished for my phone and switched it on, intending to try and call Derek but before I could even press his number, Deaton's number came up. "Deaton! Please tell me you know something about what happened because I am seriously concerned about the fact that Derek has been kidnapped by a teenaged girl and I have two Betas who seriously want to tear me apart and I can feel my arms getting heavier by the second."

"All will be explained in due time, for the moment Derek, Scott and Stiles will need your help. You need to find them and you need to find them fast. You'll be weakened for a while, but the effects will wear off." He told me seriously as I started to pace.

"Okay fine, but what am I supposed to do about Isaac and the others? I can't leave them here alone. It's still the full moon and I don't even know where everyone is."

"You're connected to Derek in a way you won't be able to understand just yet. Search for him, your instincts will guide you directly to him. Don't be afraid to let go, Sophie, letting go is the first step to walking forwards. You're a smart girl, you'll know what to do." He said before hanging up. I growled instinctively, raking my hands through my hair in frustration. Really vague advice but okay, I'll give it a shot.

"I can take care of them if you need to go find Derek, you'll be faster at finding him than I will." Isaac offered and I smiled at him, warmed by his sweet offer.

"You're still new to this and they'll both be too much for you to handle alone. You'll hold back, they won't and you're outnumbered." Looking down at the powder I thought for a moment before beginning to scoop it together, desperately trying to gather up as much as I possibly could into the palm of my hand whilst holding my breath.

"Wait, what are you doing with that?"

"This'll knock them out for a while. It might give me enough time to find Derek, kick his ass for being kidnapped then drag him back here." Walking into the railcar carefully with the minute remains of powder I blew it first at Erica then at Boyd, giving him a slightly larger dosage on account of his physique. Not knowing what it was they sniffed at it, inhaling it deeply and instantly they went limp, the high concentration knocking them out immediately. "Don't worry, it's not going to kill them. I think this is a special strain of wolfsbane meant to sedate rather than kill, I can recognise the smell. Just stay here and keep hidden. Contact me if you need help and I'll come right back."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Isaac worried, reaching out and touching my arm. "I don't really understand the relationship you have with Derek, I mean one moment you're about to kill each other and the next you're looking at each other like no one else matters, but…you know that he's not really a romantic kind of guy, right?"

"Trust me. I know." I chuckled, dusting off my hands and wiping them clean on my clothes. "And to describe us in one word, I'd have to use complicated. Definitely complicated but that doesn't matter right now. I have to find him, I'm already starting to panic a little knowing that he's missing, it's like, I don't know, a part of me is incessantly demanding the rest of me to find him so I have to look." Isaac frowned, not really understanding so I ruffled his hair. "I'll come back, I promise."

"Okay. Just be careful out there. The hunters have been more active lately." Isaac warned so I nodded before heading to the door, letting myself out and bolting it behind me. With no car, I had to stick with running, though my feet found themselves their own path and soon enough I was running on blind instinct. Much to my surprise, however, I found myself at the station. I stood a little way back, staring at it as I smelled blood. Lots of blood. Also I could smell a mixture of scents that confused me for a moment. Dad, Stiles, Scott, Derek, Melissa, something that was partly Jackson and partly not, then also the scent of a boy I did not know at all. I could just tell he was young.

Eyes darkening for a moment, I went inside, silent and careful, listening with baited breath as I saw the bodies of the night staff on the ground. Kanima. Or rather, Jackson. They were both the same, though I think the Kanima took control when it needed to, meaning that Jackson would have no memory of any of this. I followed the scent of my brother and Derek, creeping forwards as I heard them talking whilst lying on the floor side by side.

"So is that hypothetical situation we talked about getting any less hypothetical?" My brother was saying and I paused, hearing something elsewhere in the station and did not move forward again until I'd placed it.

"Yeah I think so, I can move my toes." Derek answered as he dug his claws into his thigh in an attempt to trigger the healing process. I presume they'd both been paralysed since they weren't moving anything except their mouths.

"Dude, I can move my toes."

"How about I move your asses?" My soft voice made them both try and look up at me as I moved forwards, pressing a finger to my lips though Stiles looked overly relieved to see me. He mouthed that I was okay and I nodded in agreement, glancing him over however when I noticed some bruising around his neck, my anger flared slightly.

"Whoa, whoa, cool it, calm down, we got humans in here that don't know anything about any of this so tone down the red okay!" He hissed under his breath but my eyes continued to blaze.

"Who. Hurt. You." I demanded to know but he just shook his head, refusing to answer. Suddenly sirens were wailing and bullets opened fired and I caught a scent, not human, but machinery and leather. Hunters were here, god damn it now of all times? It made it worse that they were able to mask their own scent. Instinctively I shielded both Stiles and Derek, snarling darkly as the bullets tore into the building somewhere away from us, though now I could smell Jackson getting closer. He appeared like a shadow among smoke, partially formed and lethal looking so I snarled, warning him back but then Scott came tearing into the room, throwing Jackson back the other way and turned, stopping slightly when he saw me.

"Sophie?"

"Go! Take him and just go!" Derek prompted, shouting over the gunfire so as Scott took Stiles and I grabbed Derek, dragging him away from where I could smell smoke beginning to fill the station more prominently, Jackson hissing as he elected to go after Scott and Stiles. Using up most of my strength I pulled Derek up slightly, pulling him with my arms looped under his to get him as far away from the hunters as I could, going into one of the interviewing rooms where I tucked us both away in the corner.

"Hey, hey are you okay? Hale?" I breathed, whispering so that no one could hear us.

"Right now I'm feeling a whole lot less like a man since I had to be rescued by you again." He murmured back, glancing around as he tried to listen. "I have to talk to you about something. The rave, you need to know what happened."

"As great as that sounds, right now I think we need to prioritise. Considering we have hunters gunning the place down full of werewolves and a Kanima on our asses, I think we might want to get out of here first." I reasoned quietly as I kept my hand anchored against his shoulder to make sure he didn't slide down. "Can you move yet?"

"A little but not much." Lifting his hand he managed to hold it up for a few moments before his strength left him, making him growl in frustration so I gripped onto his fingers, reassuring him as I watched the door.

"Okay well I'm going to make sure my dad and everyone else is okay, also make sure Stiles doesn't get ripped to pieces." I made to leave however Derek grabbed onto me, finger twisting into my jacket to hold me back.

"Don't. You should run. You get scratched by that thing again, you'll die. Sophie please just run." He begged me, his jaw clenched tightly and I frowned at him.

"Huh, you're still in a good mood I see. I think this is the longest we've gone without trying to kill one another." I joked slightly before I reached forwards and gripped his face with my hands, pressing my forehead against his as we seemed to share our warmth and feeling, the contact drawing upon Derek's strength and I could feel his body combatting the paralysis the closer I was to him. "Rest, I'll come back for you." I promised before drawing back and stripped of my shoes and jacket. "If you start moving again, do me a favour and pick those up for me." With a wink I started to shift.

The full moon made me stronger so when I dropped onto all fours, a rippling growl shook my bones as I grabbed onto the handle and opened the door slightly, my face lengthening and my bones readjusting as I grew fur as white as moonlight. I shook myself off, stretching my jaws as my ruby red eyes glinted brightly at Derek as I faced him. His hand reached out for me, wanting to touch my fur so I affectionately licked his hand before I slid through the door, hearing him kick it shut behind him as I started to spring through the station as a fully transformed white wolf.

My keener senses multiplied and I instantly found Jackson's trail, or rather the Kanima as he had fully transformed now. Instead of his scent, I followed the sound of his heartbeat, finding it to be distinctly different from all the others and I chased it down into the station's garage, leaping over Chris Argent's unconscious body before springing up onto a car as a boy loomed over Allison, speaking rather creepily as the Kanima hovered close by.

"You should've given me a chance. Because remember how I said I'm not the kind of guy who would say something like, 'well, if I can't have her, no one can'. It's not totally true because, Allison, if I can't have you, no one can!" That's what he had been saying and I immediately felt a flash of rage and instinctive protectiveness over Allison so I snarled, announcing my presence as I padded up over the roof of the car. The boy looked up and instantly jerked backwards, pulse quickening as he sweated in fear. "Kill it!"

The Kanima gave a hissing shriek and I growled in response, lunging forwards and dug my jaws into its shoulder to rip it around and toss it aside, my larger frame moving to stand over Allison's paralysed body as she gasped, staring. "It's you." She breathed, her fear lessening as I snarled, crouched slightly ready to spring at the Kanima who hissed back, baring its needle like fangs. I watched those claws carefully, knowing that one cut could possibly kill me so instead, I simply allowed my eyes to shine fiercely as I let out the loudest, most terrifying snarl I could muster and it worked. The Kanima retreated back, scuttling away as I asserted my dominance, making it cower back as Allison trembled underneath me.

I noticed that the boy had fled, however after a minute or so of me staring the Kanima down it jerked, lifting its head before following after the boy, whom I assumed was its master. "Thank you. Oh god thank you." Allison whispered so I looked down at her, relaxing my features before I carefully licked her cheek, my warm tongue earning a slight smile as it brushed against her skin before I rushed after the Kanima.

My dad was knocked out and Stiles was lying helplessly on the ground, still barely able to move as Derek and Scott fought the Kanima, earning and delivering blows as I stopped and stood next to Stiles who shivered. "Soph? Is that you?" In answer I started to slather my tongue over the back of his head and the side of his face, reassuring him of my presence as I stood back slightly, letting the two guys handle the Kanima though I watched carefully, twitching every now and then as I remained ready to join the fight should it go wrong, however I began to sense others entering the building, sirens wailing in the distance as other cops were called to the scene from the alarms that had been blaring all this time.

The Kanima fled, making Scott and Derek chase after it. Taking this opportunity I trotted inside and sniffed over my dad, making sure he wasn't too badly injured. "Oh my…is that a wolf? A real wolf?" Lifting my head I looked at Melissa, feeling and sensing her fear as she pushed herself as far back as she could against the wall of the cell she'd been trapped in.

"You need to go." Stiles murmured, keeping his voice go. "Get out of here before they spot you. We'll be fine, just go." Giving an animalistic snarl I agreed to Stiles's reasoning and bolted, my tail swishing as it disappeared from the room and I followed after the others, though as I ran I rose up onto my hind legs which became feet and I moved quickly, sliding around the corner and circled around but before I could shoot forwards a pair of arms grabbed me from inside a room, pulling me in and swinging me around to press my back into the wall.

I didn't cry out as I could smell it was Derek and he pressed a finger to his mouth, making sure I knew not to speak as he then handed me back my jacket and shoes which I gladly slipped back on. A new scent caught my attention and I froze, hearing Gerard walk past us and Derek inclined his head, taking my hand and pulled me after him as we slipped along the wall and listened to Gerard have a brief interlude with Scott who rather insistently tried to persuade Gerard to stop threatening him and his mother.

My lips curled upwards in a silent snarl but Derek tightened his grip on my hand, keeping me from making a move as we listened. Scott ran past us as Gerard continued on, Derek's face cloudy and brooding as he stood there, almost like an empty shell. "Hale, we have to go." I whispered but he didn't answer, his features tightening in anger so I pressed my hand to his face and forced him to look at me. "Derek, we have to go _now_." Hearing the urgency of my tone he nodded so I changed grips on his hand, this time me leading him forwards as I listened carefully before taking him out the back through one of the windows, dropping down to the ground one after the other however once he'd caught up with me we both instinctively reached out for one another, linking our hands tightly together in an effort not to lose one another as we ran into the cold night, leaving the scent of blood and betrayal behind.


	28. Chapter 28

Things were more than a little tense on all senses of the spectrum. I found out after I got home that dad had actually lost his job for a little while, however after closing the case on the recent murders, his badge was returned to him. Stiles wasn't sleeping right. I was constantly running into his room to wake him from nightmares and panic attacks that eventually I just carried him back to my larger bed and slept with him in my arms. At least that way he always felt safe. He told me once when he was still half asleep that when I was close by, he didn't feel like he needed to be so scared anymore. With that in mind, I just held him closer to me. Scott wasn't answering any of us and I guess with Melissa finding out about werewolves, he was having problems of his own.

Allison had lost her mother, who'd killed herself however after Derek broke into my room one night to talk to me, he told me everything that had happened at the rave and how Victoria had tried to kill Scott and he's bitten her just to get them both out of there alive. For a while I'd just looked at him, thinking it over before finally nodding my head. "You're not angry?" He looked surprised.

"She was trying to kill Scottie. If anything I just…don't feel anything right now. I'm tired, everyone I care about is suffering, my dad has barely said three words to my brother since that night and I feel like everything is falling apart around me, on top of that my boss is trying to make me have sex with him just to keep my job so I have to constantly compel him with my Alpha eyes to make him stop being a horny old man for all of five minutes and…and…" I was so frustrated that I ripped one of my pillows apart with a single pull, the stuffing flying everywhere and I had to take deep breaths to calm down, fluff falling around me as Derek waited until I was a little more under control before reaching out to me.

"I can always make your boss disappear if you want me too?" He offered with a hint of sarcasm but mostly consisting of utter seriousness. I found myself smiling slightly, chuckling weakly at his attempt to make me feel better as I chucked the ruined pillow off my bed. "We're going to get through this. You shouldn't let other people's problems bring you down."

"But I love them Hale, that's why it bothers me so much." I responded, pressing my lips together as I tried not to let the emotion get to me too much. "I can't protect them all, not all at the same time." It was late in the evening and down the hall I heard my brother start to thrash and moan meaning I was instantly on my feet and leaving to go get him. The moment I touched him my brother calmed, seemingly able to sense me close to him as I gathered him up in my arms and carried him back to my room where I lay him down next to me on the bed, Derek arching an eyebrow as I sat up whilst Stiles naturally flung an arm around my waist and turned his head into me.

"That bad?" He asked and I nodded my head, brushing my fingers over my brother's hair as his nightmare was banished away. For a moment Derek just observed the two of us, contemplating for a moment with folded arms before he exhaled. "I'll see you soon Sophie. Try get some rest, you need to sleep as well."

"Hale." He stopped at my window, looking back at me as I rested my head against the headboard. For a moment I considered asking him about us nearly kissing on the full moon, however that didn't feel all that important anymore. Not in the balance of everything else that happens. "Stay safe." His lips curved upwards and he nodded his head, reassuring me silently before he disappeared out the window, closing it behind him before all at once he was gone.

Before sunrise Stiles woke up, blinking momentarily in confusion before he relaxed against me. "Aren't I a little too old for this?"

"You used to crawl into my bed when you were eleven because you thought there were monsters in your closet." I reminded him and he chuckled nonchalantly, eyes still closed as I snuggled down a little beside him, carefully watching over him.

"Guess I was right about the monsters." I thought for a moment, tilting my head to observe my brother before I smiled, chuckling in return.

"Don't worry. No monster would dare enter the house of an Alpha without her consent, so you're safe my kid brother. Just go back to sleep and I'll make waffles in the morning. It's the championships in two days, you need to be ready to play." He made to protest but all I got was incoherent grunts and mumbling before he was snoring again, drooling into the pillow. It was gross but I didn't really mind. It used to be worse when Stiles was a toddler and would wet the bed after he'd climbed in with me. "I love you." I murmured, kissing his head before managing a few precious hours of sleep before I got up to make breakfast.

Once again dad didn't say a word to Stiles, so after he'd gone to get his stuff for school and dad got up for work, I spoke up. "Stay for a minute dad. I want to talk to you." I requested and when he heard my serious tone, he nodded his head and sat back down, pouring himself another coffee. Stiles came jumping down the stairs, bag slung over his shoulder.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Stiles." Under the table I kicked dad, making him splutter into his drink but he got the message.

"Drive safe son. The roads are…well. Just be careful." He said, making Stiles frown slightly before he glanced to me. I just shrugged, claiming innocence so Stiles nodded his head then took his jeep, which had finally been returned to him. The moment the door went, however, I turned on dad with a firm gaze.

"Okay. What is your problem dad? You've been giving Stiles the cold shoulder ever since that night and believe me, that is the last thing he needs right now." I spoke up in my brother's defence, trying to understand what dad was doing, or thinking, or feeling. Just something.

"I don't know honey, I just can't get my head around something. That night I thought I was going to lose him, that Matt kid waving a gun around at everyone and I just had this huge fear that my son was going to be shot, but I couldn't do anything in the end to save him." Dad slowly began to talk, sipping at his coffee. "I don't even know how I'm supposed to broach the subject, I don't know if he wants to talk or if he's angry with me or hurting about something I said, I just don't know."

"Dad, whenever I don't know something, I keep on digging until I find the answers." I said to him, crossing my legs under the table as I naturally assumed an authoritative pose. "Stiles is still just a kid and although he gets into trouble a lot, he means well. He just wants to help and I think he has more on his plate than you realise." Reaching out I placed my hand over my dad's, giving him a reassuring smile. "Just talk to him. It doesn't even have to be about what happened. Talk about lacrosse, the recent basketball game, about girls, whatever it is you guys feel comfortable talking about. I wouldn't know because that's not really my thing, but dad, you are a really great dad. I know I had my rough areas but they straightened out okay, in comparison Stiles is a breeze, right?"

"Yeah, you were pretty awful." I kicked him gently again, laughing as he started to smile. He agreed with me and promised he'd try his best when Stiles came home from school for him to strike up conversation. I felt a little easier after talking with dad, but as I sat alone in the kitchen with the clock ticking time away, my mind continued to reel. Matt had been found drowned in the water by the station, suspected suicide but I called foul play. Gerard had something to do with it, I could just smell it in the air and the Kanima, or rather Jackson, was missing.

Drumming my fingers against the table I suddenly heard a knock on the window and I looked up to find Isaac standing there, looking a little sheepish. Quickly I let him in, opening the backdoor and he stumbled inside, sweaty from having run all the way. "Isaac what are you…aren't you supposed to be in school?" However when I saw the troubled look on his face, I sighed and invited him to sit whilst I made food and gave him a sugary drink to help with the nervous shaking.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for just turning up but…you said I could come to you for anything, right?"

"Yes and I meant it." I informed him as I stood over the cooker, frying up some bacon, eggs and sausages for him. "So go ahead and tell me what's wrong. Your pulse is much faster than usual." He glanced down at his chest before chewing on his lower lip, collecting his thoughts before he began to twirl his drink on the table.

"Boyd and Erica are leaving. They want to go and join another pack and leave Derek behind." For a moment I was stunned, not expecting this but then I resumed my cooking, frying everything as I also cooked some beans and tinned tomatoes. "They say there's another pack out there, they heard it."

"I doubt that. Trust me, if there was another pack within a hundred miles of here, I'd be able to smell them. Packs tend to have a stronger collective scent, more than that the more powerful they are the easier it is to sense them." I revealed, letting everything fry for a while so that I could draw up a chair and face Isaac properly. Tilting my head to the side, I watched him carefully. "You want to go with them, don't you?" He flinched slightly and I smiled further. "No, you just want to run. You're afraid Isaac."

"Guess I am. This Kanima, Jackson, nothing kills it and now with the hunters gathering their forces…I never wanted to be in a war, Sophie. I just wanted to be strong enough to defend myself." I hummed in agreement, leaning back and crossing one leg over the other as I drummed my fingers against the table.

"But now you have that power, what are you going to do with it?" He stopped, blinking at me as his mouth opened and closed without any words coming out. "Listen to me Isaac. Out there in the wide world, it's a very large and dangerous place. You won't know who you can trust, who is an ally or who your enemy is. I'm not telling you whether to run or stay, I'd be just as terrified as you if our positions were reversed, but you have to make the choice that is best for you. You want to run? Run. I won't stop you. I'll even help you, but running away is not going to solve the problem."

"But we don't know how to fix the problem, and the problem just so happens to be a rather intensely powerful supernatural creature with an entire faction of highly trained hunters specialised in killing werewolves!" Isaac's hand flung out and the glass flew from the table, smashing into the ground with the sugary liquid splattering up the cupboards and oozed over the tiles as I didn't even bat an eyelid. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"Yes you did Isaac. You were angry." I corrected him, rising to my feet to reach out and place my hand on his shoulder. "But it's alright. I understand what you feel, Isaac and it's okay. In truth, I'm a little frightened too. If I get poisoned one more time, it's possible I could die. In fact the last time the Kanima got me, not only did I almost drown but I went into an aggressive state of shock triggered by my allergic reaction to reptiles." I told him, making him start in surprise. "My heart stopped beating for thirty three seconds. They had to resuscitate me but in the end, I willed myself to live and my heart start to beat again. Survival is a very natural instinct to people like us, Isaac, so if your instincts tell you to run, then you run. Fast."

For a while he said nothing so I went and cleaned up the glass and the juice, finishing cooking the food and placed it in front of him, assuring him that it was fine and that he should eat something. "So wait, you're telling me I should run?"

"No." I responded, flexing my fingers as I then drummed them onto the table again, looking him dead in the eye. "I'm telling you as a wolf to follow your instincts."


	29. Chapter 29

The game was rife with energy, excitement buzzing through the air as I sat next to Melissa, dad on her other side. Scott had called me, asking me for help to protect his mom and I wasn't about to let anything happen to anyone. He told me everything about Gerard, clearing the air between us where I momentarily believed he might have betrayed us, though some part of me had known that he'd have something up his sleeve.

Jackson was on the field and I knew that whatever it was that was going to happen, it was happening tonight. "Oh no, why is my son running on the field?" Dad asked and I looked up, alarmed briefly before I turned to see Stiles racing to stand with the team, practically dancing as he went.

"Because he's on the team?" Melissa offered bluntly as my dad stared, slowly rising onto his feet as he spoke.

"He is. He's on the team. He's on the field. My son is on the field!" He cheered and I couldn't help but smile, though inwardly I felt nervous. With Stiles on the field with Jackson it made everything infinitely more dangerous. My brother was a possible target for Gerard's sick and twisted ploy. He wanted Derek. I listened carefully as he spoke to Scott giving him until the last thirty seconds of the game to find him and bring him here. It was all for Kate, revenge for something they still believed she had nothing to do with.

Almost immediately as I watched the game I was wincing, seeing my brother barely manage to scoop up the ball before getting knocked over. Several times. "Hey, mind if I join you?" Lydia asked and instantly my head snapped towards her. She blinked, looking as calm and collected as ever. Slowly I nodded my head, offering her my seat and she took it as I moved forwards and stood between the bleachers, knowing from Scott and Stiles that she had just disappeared from the party and didn't remember anything that happened. Still, I'm a little twitchy around her for the moment until I figure out what happened.

An addition scent caught my attention and my ears attuned to Scott's voice as someone came and sat next to him, fully kitted out and ready to go on the field. "You came to help."

"I came to win." Isaac correctly with a slight grin as he then turned and searched for me. Our eyes met and I smiled at him approvingly, giving him a wink as he smiled a little further and sat upright, taking a few breaths before focusing on the game. In the distance, the howling of wolves made me spin full circle. Wolves, a whole pack of them. The only thing was, they didn't sound real. They were just howls, repetitive and nothing like the howl of a werewolf.

"Oh god." I whispered, realising that Boyd and Erica were in serious danger and I didn't have time to do anything except run. I ran as fast as I could, disappearing into the treeline of the playing field like a pale silver flare before the shadows swallowed me, allowing me to kick off my shoes and drop my jacket before I landed on all fours and started to shift whilst sprinting. The howls guided me, tracking every scent I could until I confirmed my fears. The hunters were using the howling wolf recording in order to lure Erica and Boyd into a trap. I'd seen it several times when my pack had been hunted in the city, some of the younger Betas had got caught but I'd managed to escape, those few more months experience keeping me alive.

I'd go, save them, then get back to the game. Nothing was going to happen until the last thirty seconds. Just to be sure, I increased my pace. I tracked their scents in the woods down to a small stream of water where Allison stood with her bow, shooting an arrow which hit Erica in the leg, making her fall to the ground and cry out, yelling for Boyd to keep running. He left her, racing into the treeline as Erica offered herself up as a sacrifice. Time to pay her back for loaning me those clothes.

Sucking in a breath I howled, making Allison pause as she aimed her next arrow at Erica's chest. The Beta's head shot up, looking directly towards the sound as Allison took her chance and shot the arrow as I came hurtling through the trees. My jaw clamped around the arrow and snapped it, dropping it to the ground as Erica inhaled sharply, struggling against the poison tipped arrow that was stuck through her leg. "I don't know who you are." Allison called out to me, drawing another arrow. "But I will shoot you if I have to. All I want is Derek Hale."

My eyes bore into Allison's, soft and understanding despite the deep red they displayed. I held her gaze and she faltered slightly, her hand starting to shake as I looked down to the arrow in Erica's leg before gripping it with my teeth, placing a paw against her to rip it out all at once. She screamed from the pain and I quickly lapped away at the blood, her breaths slowly becoming less erratic as I used my Alpha abilities to help encourage her to heal, the flesh sealing up and her body overcoming the wolfsbane poison. "How did you do that?" She breathed, looking at me quizzically. "Who are you?" I sniffed her face before snorting, urging her to her feet.

"I'll shoot!" Allison yelled, giving us a warning before she released the arrow. This time Erica was ready for it, ducking out of the way as Chris Argent appeared, shooting the bow from Allison's hand and I took this opportunity to growl softly at Erica, telling her to run with me. She understood immediately as I sprung forwards, her feet pounding after me as we led the hunters away from Boyd who had continued running, their interest now turning to the mysterious white wolf that they had failed to identify.

"Thanks for coming for me. Are you part of that new wolf pack in town?" I almost felt like nipping her in the leg again for being ridiculous, so as I ran I shifted back into my human form, revealing myself and her jaw dropped as I glanced her way.

"Trust me Erica. You don't want to be part of my pack. They all ended up dead." I informed her bluntly before grabbing her hand and all at once hauled her onto my back, shifting her up so that I could carry her. "Now hold on, we'll go faster if I carry you." And we did, we ran through the trees like a blur as the hunters continued after us and I purposefully left tracks for them to follow before all at once I jumped, leaping down a steep decline and used the rocks to make my footprints disappear, my hand grasping branches to swing before finally we were only a few moments away from the school.

The hunters continued east deeper into the forest where I'd falsified our tracks before they were left with nothing, allowing Erica and I to run in the opposite direction. Sniffing out for my clothes I found them, quickly pulling off my socks so that I could pull my shoes onto clean feet, sliding my jacket back onto my back. "You came to save us." Erica said, looking at me strangely. "I thought you didn't like us."

"I think your Alpha is a grumpy bastard most days but no, for the most part I don't hate any of you. Actually I'm quite fond of Isaac and I'm increasingly growing used to your attitude. So come on, I need you to run and hide somewhere in town, stay with a friend or something for the night where the hunters won't be able to find you for the time being until I can figure out how to stop Gerard. And Allison, apparently."

"That bitch tried to kill us!" My eyes turned to Erica as we continued at a walking pace, the game still going from what I could hear.

"Erica, she's just lost her mother to a wolf bite. Now I don't know what that kind of thing would do to you, but if it were me I'd be ripping down the forest to get the guy who did it. Derek knew the consequences of what he did, but he had to save Scott. More so, that lunatic of a grandpa of hers is no doubt filling her head with his own manipulations, so just think about that for a moment." I said to her before searching her pockets, finding her phone as she protested briefly but I found it, took it, turned off her location and GPS before entering my contact details. "Call me if you need help, but if you get caught by hunters hide your phone on you and turn on your GPS. We'll find you with that."

"Why're you doing this?" Erica asked me, still suspicious. "You're not part of the pack." I frowned at her for a moment before smirking.

"No, but I am a kickass Alpha werewolf who just _loves_ getting her hands dirty. Now run along, little Beta, the night isn't over yet. Try staying away from Boyd, you're easier to hunt when you're together. He'll be fine." With that I turned and left her on her own, returning to the game with a couple of minutes left. Wait a second, was…was my brother scoring? Frowning I moved closer to the benches, staying close to Lydia, Melissa and dad as my brother scored another goal. Holy crap, he is.

"Stiles! Go Stiles!" I suddenly chanted and his head shot up where his slightly depressed expression suddenly brightened. His pulse quickened, grinning as he saw me before sprinting after the ball again, scooping it off the ground with relative ease as I cheered him on all the way, practically losing the entirety of the breath in my lungs as I leaped up into the air. "That's it! Shoot it! Shoot it! You got this Stiles!" He ducked under someone trying to tackle him, jittering and twitching nervously as he raced around like a frightened rabbit for a moment as the last minute ticked. "Score! Score! Score!" Holding my breath as Stiles shot, the ball flying through the air before all at once it hit the back of the net. "YES!" I leaped upwards, punching the air in celebration as the clock ended. Wait, Scott's thirty seconds were up and nothing had happened.

"We did it. We won!" Coach breathed before yelling in awe, Beacon Hills team rushing towards Stiles as he just stared at the goal in shock and disbelief. Dad was laughing, up on his feet and for a blissful moment, everything was perfect and illuminated. Then someone shut off the power and everything went dark. Damn it, that bastard is lucky I don't go over there and just claw his face off. Instinctively I leaped up and hovered near to Melissa, dad and Lydia, keeping a close track of Jackson's scent however he didn't come anywhere near us, staying on the field.

Blood filled my nose, pungent and metallic as I stood up straighter. That wasn't Scott's blood or anyone else's. It was Jackson's. The hell? The lights flared back into life and instantly people started screaming, seeing a player down on the field as they freaked out from the sudden light malfunction. I breathed, staring in confusion at Jackson's body as the team crowded around with coach racing forwards, calling for a medic and Melissa answered, Lydia panicking as she too rushed forwards. I cast my eye over everyone. Dad, Scott, Melissa, Lydia, even Isaac was still there recovering from where I think he'd been paralysed.

Where was Stiles? "Stiles?" I called out, climbing up onto one of the seats to try and see him. "Stiles!" There were people everywhere, trampling over the field and confusing the scents, making my head rush in the panic as I started to lose my breath. "Stiles?! Where's my brother? Stiles!"

"Where's my son? Stiles! Where the hell is my son?!"

"STILES!" I screamed in blind fear, spinning and turning as I searched the field, stumbling whilst a crushing panic attack began to take control and my claws slid free, forcing me to hide my hands in my sleeves as I cried out desperately, eyes burning hotly as Scott hurriedly grabbed me, shaking my shoulders but I couldn't even hear him, hand rising to clutch my chest as I lost my brother. I couldn't even find his scent, it was like he'd just vanished. You know who else had vanished? Gerard. "Stiles! Stiles where are you! STILES!"

"Sophie calm down! You're starting to shift in the middle of the field." Scott told me but I couldn't calm down. My brother was missing, someone had kidnapped him. The hunters had him, they'd taken him. Did they know who I was or had they done it to hurt Scott? Either way I don't care, I have to find him. "Sophie get a grip!"

"Sophie! Sophie!" Isaac was also calling out from where he was starting to hobble forwards, getting the feeling back in his body as I twitched, eyes burning as I continued to struggle to breathe. I was losing control, I didn't have my anchor, Stiles was gone and I can't hear his heartbeat. What do I do? They could hurt him, torture him, maybe even kill him. Oh god, oh god please no. Don't hurt my baby brother. "Sophie calm down, we'll find him, just relax and take deep breaths."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no…" Suddenly someone was pushing Scott away and wrapping me in their tight embrace, a steady heart suddenly sounding next to my ear as they pulled me against their solid chest. "Dad…daddy he's missing…I can't see him…"

"I know honey, I know. We'll find him. I'll call up the guys and we'll find him. Just breathe, it'll be alright you'll see." He promised and his pulse anchored me back down, my claws disappearing and my flickering eyes returned to periwinkle blue as I allowed myself to take a long, deep breath before I gripped my dad close to me, feeling tears streaking down my face. I should have ran to Stiles and stayed close, I should have known they'd go for him. I should have been faster. Better. Stronger. This was all my fault. "Scott, can you stay with her for a moment? I have to…I have to call someone." Dad said and I was shifted into Scott's arms where he also held me close, however it didn't feel the same as my dad or Stiles.

Isaac had his hand on my back, making physical contact to offer consolation as I cried quietly, recovering from my panic. "Hey, we're going to find him. They won't hurt him because he's too important to Scott, right?" Isaac reasoned as slowly I calmed, lifting my head off of Scott as I looked down at the ground, his arms still around me though I gripped onto his uniform shirt tightly.

"If they touch him." My eyes burned red. "I'll kill them all."


	30. Chapter 30

I'd spent the last hour around the field trying to find a scent but got nothing so I went to the boys' locker room, hoping to get some good news out of Isaac and Scott who'd been waiting for everyone to leave before searching through Stiles's stuff to get a stronger scent to follow, however when I opened the door, I froze, staring at someone I did not expect to ever see again in this life. Peter blinked before paling slightly. "I'm in trouble." Before Derek could explain I roared, eyes blazing red as I rushed forwards and with a closed fist slammed it against Peter's face, knocking him flying into the ground and dented a few lockers.

I tried to go after him but Derek wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground holding me back as snarled, kicked and struggled. "Let me go!" I roared definitely.

"Just calm down, he's trying to help us!"

"He killed Laura! He killed Laura!" I was in such a rage that I barely noticed Scott backing away, arm held up to push Isaac back as well as he knew that standing back was the best opportunity. I rammed my elbow back into Derek's ribs, winding him and I went after Peter again who was bleeding from the mouth where I'd hit him, still flat on his back and groaning however before I could rake my claws and slash open his throat for a second time, Derek once more grabbed me and whirled me back, pushing away and stood between me and his uncle. "Don't get in my way Hale."

"Sophie, I don't like it either, but for now we have no choice. We need him to help us save Jackson." I snarled.

"Who cares about Jackson? My brother is _missing_ and the hunters just tried shooting two of your pack through the chest and head. You are _lucky_ I'm here to cover your dumbass backside Hale! Now let me rip him apart!"

"No." He opposed, standing perfectly still without shifting his form at all. Seething in fury I flew forwards, claws raised to swipe him out of my way however when he made no move to block or stop me I froze, staring up at him with my fangs bared. He was just…looking at me. Why was he looking at me like that? His eyes were just accepting, willing to let me claw him to death and he didn't even twitch to defend himself. I grit my teeth, trying to move my hand but it was like it had a mind of its own. I just couldn't.

"I hate you." I spat at him, glowering at him hotly with blazing embers in my eyes. "I hate you Hale." _Ba-dum_. A flicker of a smile tilted the corner of his lips upwards, gaze glancing over me as my pulse betrayed me. He didn't say anything so I hissed and stepped backwards, dropping my hand as I calmed down. "I'm going to find my brother. I don't care about Jackson or the Kanima or anything else. You can deal with this yourself. I have hunters to hunt." Turning around I heard Peter get back to his feet so I smirked, pausing slightly before all at once I spun around.

My foot lashed out and kicked Derek solidly in the chest, sending him flying backwards and he crashed into his uncle who grunted, the both of them hitting the floor with a resounding thud as I hummed in amusement before stalking away, grabbing my brother's bag with his phone and everything inside. No wonder he wasn't answering my dad's calls. I left the school and tossed his bag into my car, pausing to inhale deeply. Stiles wouldn't have just run off like that, someone had to have taken him and I'm betting my life it was Gerard.

Sliding into the driver's seat I slammed my foot on the gas, screeching out of the school parking lot and rolled the window down, my nose keeping track of the scents as I drove. Taking a wild guess I made my way towards the Argents' house, suspecting that Gerard would either be there and I could beat him to a pulp until he talked or Stiles would be trapped there somehow. As I was moving off from a red light, my headlights caught the body of a person as they ran out into the road, making me immediately hit the brakes as Stiles stared at me, holding out his hands and once again I lost my ability to breathe.

We were all alone in the street as I slowly opened the door. "Stiles?" I asked and he nodded his head, shifting awkwardly with bloodied grazes covering the side of his face. "Stiles!" Crying out with relief I raced forwards and flung my arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder and he embraced me back, swaying slightly as I felt overwhelming relief and comfort wash over me. "Who took you Stiles? You tell me who kidnapped you and did this and I swear to god I'll rip them to pieces." I vowed, drawing back to inspect his face closely.

"It's fine, it's not that bad." He said to me though I knew he was lying. "It was just a bunch of kids from the lacrosse team. Didn't like losing." His tone was so dead and destroyed that I felt a surge of rage, eyes flashing red though they were full of distress and near breaking point. "Hey, were you actually crying? Please don't cry it always freaks me out when something makes you cry." Stiles pleaded with me so I pulled him back towards me, trapping him in my arms as I held him close and washed myself in his scent. I frowned slightly.

"I can smell Boyd on you." I told him and he shifted slightly.

"Okay so maybe it wasn't the lacrosse team." Stiles finally admitted. "It was Gerard. He took me to some basement and Boyd was there, they were pumping him with electricity to keep him under control. I got a little mouthy at Gerard and he beat me up to prove a point." Shaking my head I snarled, wanting to tear him to pieces for hurting my little brother. "Hey, hey, hey come on, calm down. You can't just go storming in there and revealing to the entire Argent family that you're not actually human. Alright? Calm down, remember I'm your anchor? Well listen to me. Alpha werewolf or not I will anchor you down if I have to." He threatened and I found myself laughing weakly, my hands curled around his neck as my thumb stroked the uninjured side of his face.

"I'll take you home." I whispered, doing my best to remain calm. "Then I'll go back for Boyd. Just don't ever make me worry like that ever again Stiles, I nearly lost it altogether on the field and if dad hadn't been there to keep me vaguely human, then things would have got nasty." I said before pulling him towards my car. I turned around and drove him home, glancing across to him occasionally as I called dad to let him know I'd found Stiles.

"Thank god, good job Sophie. That's, that's a huge relief." He sighed and I heard him collapse onto the sofa. "What happened? Where'd he go?"

"There were some boys from the other team who tried to wrangle him. They must have just been trying to release their anger about losing on him. Don't worry, I've sorted it all." I lied, glancing across to Stiles who listened to me speaking. "I've given them a warning, maybe a black eye or two and I'll call their school first thing Monday morning to have them punished. I'll go down there if I have to, but I don't think it's necessary."

"Alright, but you come to me if there's any problems, I want descriptions of these boys the moment you get home."

"Dad, you know that's not a good idea." I tried to sooth, wanting to keep the situation at a minimum. "You're the sheriff, you can't be seen going after these boys when they're not even in our state. It'll be seen as gross misconduct and misuse of your position and they would think you biased because it's your son who was victimised. I'll handle it, that way no one can accuse me of abusing my position. Stiles is okay, that's all that matters right now." Silence echoed from the other side until finally dad sighed, agreeing with me.

"Unfortunately you're right. I'll let you handle it then, just make sure those boys get what they deserve. Maybe even suspended." I promised that I'd do my best before we hung up, dad telling me to hurry home as he wanted to see Stiles and tell him he had done a great job on the field today. Looking across at my brother he looked so glum so I reached out and took his hand.

"You know I was coming for you, right?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"That's why I figured if I followed the road back towards the school, I'd run into you." He answered and I smiled, squeezing his hand gently.

"Hey." Finally he looked at me, seeing my warm smile. "You were amazing tonight. Your first game and you absolutely killed it. When I get back later, we'll celebrate with a drink when dad's gone to bed, okay?" This made him brighten a little, knowing that I only ever bent the rules for special occasions when it came to drink.

"Sure, that sounds great." Turning back to the road I let go of his hand to change gears, watching the roads carefully as I drove my brother home however the moment he was inside I turned and head back, going to retrieve Boyd however when I approached the Argent house, I could smell a fresh trail with his scent. They'd let him go.

Why?


	31. Chapter 31

Since getting back Scott and I had been in constant contact, telling me everything that was going on and even though I had been in on his plan the moment he'd asked for help protecting his mother, I still felt reluctant to help save Jackson. He was the Kanima, true, but if there was a way to save him then great. All I wanted was to get Gerard. So when Lydia strode down the stairs and dad talked to Stiles, I stood at the door and blocked her way. "Let me go or I'll hurt you." She threatened however I just chuckled.

"Just watch." Winking I pointed a finger upstairs before holding up all fingers, counting down from five until my last digit curled into a fist. Straight after Stiles came hurling down the stairs, yelling for Lydia to stop and we both looked at him as he stopped, blinking slightly and floundering. "My car is better and cooler. I'll drive. Hop in kids." I invited before pressing the button on my keys and my car unlocked with a bleep outside. Lydia gave me an appreciative smile and nodded her head, allowing me to open the door for her.

"Thanks Soph."

"Let's go save the day, hero." I said to him and he stared at me a moment before smiling, jumping in the back as Lydia sat in the passenger seat next to me. "Belts on guys. This is going to be rough." I warned them before speeding forwards, both of them hurriedly putting on their seatbelts. I drove through town, passing through one or two red lights and I pursed my lips, wondering if I could persuade dad to let me off the tickets and point deductions. Probably not but it'll be worth a shot.

Spinning down into a warehouse complex I pressed my hand against the wheel and spun it quickly, turning ninety degrees before charging straight at the wall of one of the warehouses. "Um, uh…Sophie? You know that's a wall right?" Stiles asked by I only smirked.

"I know." With that I increased the speed with a rush and my car slammed through the glass and bricks flew everywhere, ruining the front of my car but I didn't care, the engine roaring as I slammed a foot on the brake but not until I knew that I'd collide with Jackson who was partially formed as the Kanima. "You're up Lydia. I hope you have a riveting plan prepared to deal with Jackson." I said to her as she hurriedly whipped off her belt and stumbled out the car as I pulled on the handbrake, climbing out as well as Lydia called out to Jackson, everyone tense and frozen in place.

Watching carefully I scanned the room for Gerard, his scent still staining the air however I couldn't see a body anywhere, though there was a trail of black bile like liquid on the floor. I guess Scott's plan went off without a hitch. Now we just have to find the bastard. I made to leave however something compelled me to stay, turning my focus towards where Peter was cowering out of sight and I immediately grew suspicious, not trusting him with everyone else here.

As Lydia displayed a key to Jackson he slowly morphed back into being a human, taking it from her with nostalgic eyes. He stepped away from her as I slowly circled, ready to spring into the fight however as I moved towards Scott and Stiles, Jackson stepped back and lifted his arms, offering himself to death whilst being butt naked. I can see why Lydia liked him so much with such an explicit view.

My eyes shifted, looking to where Peter lurched forwards and Derek did the same, both of them slamming their claws deep into Jackson's front and back however when Scott moved to try and stop them, I gripped his arm and held him back. "Wait." I guided him, suspecting that it wasn't over yet. Lydia cried out in alarm, tears streaming down her face as I relaxed my grip on Scott, Isaac shifting backwards as we watched Jackson drop to the ground.

It was your typical tragic romance, something Shakespeare would have been proud of as the heroine held her lover in her arms, assuring him of her love before he passed away in her embrace. She cried, trembling weakly as she lay Jackson down before rising up and turning away, looking towards us for help and guidance, not knowing what else to do. "Death." I spoke, eyes turning towards me. "Is not the only destiny." Lifting my hand I pointed, making everyone look in alarm to see Jackson's body starting to heal itself.

Claws slid into view and his chest rose with breath, a new scent washing over him as his body changed and transformed. In the light of my headlights he rose up, opening his eyes to reveal they were luminous blue. "Rebirth." I murmured, listening as Jackson released a roaring howl before he calmed, his wolfish features disappearing as he breathed heavily, shocked before his eyes fixed on Lydia. "Is another path anyone can take."

"Wait what, what just happened?" Stiles whispered to me, the boys looking at me in confusion so I smiled.

"A snake can shed its skin. It has the connotation of rebirth. New beginning. Such as the idiom turning over a new leaf. I suspected that since the Kanima appears when a bite goes wrong, I theorised that when the Kanima resolves its inner conflict and is killed, it transforms itself into what it was meant to be from the beginning. A werewolf. It was, of course, just a theory. In all honesty Jackson could have just died and then I would have looked like an idiot with my fortune cookie crap." I said sarcastically before closing my eyes as Jackson hugged Lydia tightly as she leaped into his arms. "Dude, can you _please_ cover your junk?"

Isaac grinned and Stiles let out a nervous laugh, making me chuckle as I pulled Isaac, Scott and my brother towards me so that their heads rested against mine and I nuzzled them all affectionately. "I say we've all earned takeout. Pizza anyone?"

"You have no idea how great that sounds." Scott said to me as everyone glanced to one another before smiling, hardly believing it was over.

"Before that though, I want to find this Gerard. I owe him a few blows for beating the crap out of my little brother." I announced, looking towards Chris and Allison as I cracked my knuckles. "No offence."

"Let me handle this." Chris requested. "He's probably dead by now, the mountain ash will have dire consequences when it mixes with the Alpha bite's transformative properties." I considered for a few moments, really tempted to just go out and beat Gerard to a pulp whether he was dead or alive, however Scott placed his hand on my shoulder and leaned his head towards my ear to murmur quietly.

"Can we just go get that pizza? I'm starving." Unable to refuse, I nodded my head in acceptance.

"Allison, you're more than welcome to join us of course." I invited, wanting to keep an eye on her considering the fact she'd tried to kill Erica early this evening, but she politely declined, sticking with her dad and I didn't push her. Slinging an arm around my brother's shoulder I looked over to where Derek stood in thought, Peter already having high tailed it out of there. "Hey." I called over to him, making him look up, frowning slightly so I smiled. "Pizza?"


	32. Chapter 32

My car was fixed up without an issue however as the school term ended, I decided that I wanted something a little more speedy. Cooler too, so I bought myself a bike. A motorcycle, that is. To be more specific, I bought I beat up Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R that the previous owner had crashed and just wanted to get rid of, so I bought it, set it up on the driveway and as school started to come to a close, I spent my time lovingly fixing it up. After fixing up the wiring and the gears, I continued with the body, replacing some of the parts as I got my hands greasy and dirty.

Wiping my brow I looked up at the sky, feeling the hot sun as I worked in shorts and a crop top. I'd been working for a while now, soon I'll be ready to give it a new coat of paint. I was thinking red and black. A slight breeze blew against me and I paused, smelling someone's scent upon it and I smiled. "How long have you been standing there Hale?"

"Long enough. I was just thinking, why buy something that's a hunk of beaten up crap when you can buy something that's still in one piece?" He questioned as I changed the back tyre, tossing the other one aside as it was ripped up and unusable. Derek smirked slightly as he came and placed his hands on the bike, twisting the throttle thoughtfully as I continued to work.

"Because I like keeping my hands busy. Plus it makes me feel more attached to the vehicle, meaning I'm more likely to take care of it. You know Scott's working to get his own licence and bike?" I offered as I stood up, rubbing my forehead with my arm as I felt the sweat rolling down my back, my hair tossed up into a bandanna. "Still no sign of Boyd?"

"Nothing. Erica is going a little crazy with worry." I hummed in thought, wiping my hands on the cloth I had tucked into my shorts.

"You've got to tell them sooner or later Hale." I said to him and he frowned slightly, looking at me in confusion so I rolled my eyes and flicked him with the cloth. "About the Alpha pack that have entered the territory."

"How do you know about that?" I just gave him a blank look. Did he seriously just ask me that? I knew they were here the moment they'd arrived, I'd just waited a while to see what Derek would do. Also I hadn't told the kids because they should be focusing on their exams and getting through school. "Stupid question." He agreed before running his hand through his hair. Wanting to take a break for a while I invited him inside and poured us both some refreshing drinks, sitting at the kitchen table to talk. "What do you know about them?"

"That they are vicious and have a rather intensely bloody ritual in order to enter the pack and their leader is something of a psycho." I mused before making a face. "Kind of reminds me of your uncle." Derek shifted slightly, exhaling. He knew I disapproved of Peter being alive and running around. In fact any time I'd bumped into him I ended up punching him in the face. It's a wonder his nose ever heals.

"I knew they'd come eventually, it was only a matter of time." Derek told me, tapping his fingers against his drink, contemplating quietly. "Until we find Boyd, we're at a disadvantage. The pack is always strongest when everyone is together. It's like there's a missing link in the chain."

"Yes I know. I used to be in a pack, remember?" I reminded him as I drained my drink then went looking for something more alcoholic. Derek accepted a beer instead of his lemonade, taking a deep drink before rubbing his face.

"We're running out of time. I can't help but know that they're planning something and it makes me twitchy just thinking about it."

"Correction." Humming as I pulled my drink away from my mouth, swallowing as I pointed a finger at Derek as I held the bottle. "You're running out of time. I'm not part of your pack, Hale. I'm not part of anyone's pack. I'm the cavalry that comes and saves everyone's asses when everything goes down the drain." He looked at me for a moment, trying to read me but I betrayed nothing, letting him observe my face I as met his gaze evenly. "You're searching for something that you're not going to find, Hale. I'm not telling you anything."

"I know that your Alpha was killed somehow. What I don't know was how or who." Derek responded and I flinched slightly, unable to push the image of Clara's mangled body from my mind.

"It's a lot more complicated than that. What happened is for me to deal with, it's nothing to do with you." Lifting my gaze again I put down my drink, taking a breath before continuing. "We'll find Boyd. My dad's helping search because he's a missing person and we're out most nights searching anyway. I've even got in contact with some people I know and they're keeping an eye out in case he did actually get away and he turns up in any of the cities. Even Deaton is helping, keeping his ear to the ground for us."

"I don't get that guy. He knows something, or he is something, and he's not telling us."

"You know better than anyone that people keep their secrets for a reason." My voice was cold and clear as I pointedly looked at Derek. "You and me both. I know what he is and you would too if you actually used that head of yours for once." His eyes narrowed slightly at me but again I told him nothing more. I knew that Deaton was a Druid. He must have been an emissary to the Hale family, or rather Talia Hale as she was the Alpha back then. I'd asked him about it, but he neither confirmed nor denied it. He didn't need to. "Hale why do you keep on coming back here?" I asked him suddenly, making him frown further. "You've been coming to see me a lot since Jackson left for London. I know you're not here for food or drinks."

"Maybe I just like your company." Now that was blatantly not the truth and he could tell by the look on my face that I didn't believe him. "I can think better when it's just you with me. When I'm alone it's too quiet, but with everyone else it's too much noise. Besides, you're pretty good at giving advice." He shrugged nonchalantly then took a swig of his beer. "Sometimes I turn up before I even realise that I've come here."

"That's…a little worrying." I mused but didn't question it. Sometimes I found myself wanting to seek Derek out too. Mostly at night when I wake up with a rush from a nightmare of some kind, though that happened less frequently these days. "Well, guess the sidekick knows his place is beside his hero." I teased him, giving a smile as I leaned back against my chair. "Listen, I can pretty much guess that the Alpha pack will be after you or me, or both, so I'll make sure that I help keep you and your pack safe. I might not be part of the pack, but you are all part of my life now and that means something. Trust me."

"I do." Derek suddenly said, his brow furrowing slightly as he stared at his drink before looking at me with a slow nod. "I do trust you." That had me stumped and for a while I couldn't respond. My mouth opened but no sound came out, taken surprise by his sudden announcement and my heart quickened slightly before I hurriedly reined it back in. "Which actually feels really weird." He admitted.

"Well, I'm glad you're finally starting to mature. Next thing you know you'll be telling me your voice is breaking and something dropped." The death glare I received only made me grin further, saluting my drink to him before I downed it in one then got to my feet, tossing him the oil cloth that I'd stuffed into my pocket. "Come on Beta boy, you can make yourself useful." He caught the cloth then looked at his now oily hand, sending me a growl but I just snapped my fingers to summon him, giving a whistle.

"One day I'm going to break your fingers and remove them." He warned me as I went back outside but I only laughed, hoping he'd try just for the fun of it. Derek came back several times a week, sometimes staying for only a few minutes, sometimes for an hour or so and sometimes, he ended up staying the night. Nothing ever happened, but it was like he could sense when I was going to have a rough night and he'd be there to either wake me up or calm me down, helping me relax and revive myself from the nightmares that I could never remember but would leave my body in a cold sweat. I liked it best when he'd crawl under the covers with me and wrap me up in his arms, letting me rest my head over his heart to anchor myself to the real world.

The day I finished my bike I grabbed my helmet and a spare before heading over to school to meet with Stiles, revving the engine as he appeared with Scott, Isaac and Erica and they all looked up as I lifted my hand, giving them a wave as other adolescents stared. Mostly at my butt as I slid off the bike and came towards them. "Hey guys, I finally finished the bike. Anyone want a ride?" I offered and the boys all immediately asked to go first, making me smile. I looked towards Erica who had been the only one to not speak, shifting a little awkwardly as she avoided my gaze. "Ladies first?" I offered, extending the spare helmet towards her and she blinked.

"Me? Really?"

"Come on Erica, let's have some girl time." I winked before looking at the boys. "Next time okay? Stiles be careful in the jeep, I can hear your clutch is about to go so don't grind it so much." I warned him as I head back to my bike and turned the key in the ignition before pressing the button to switch on the engine. It purred to life without a problem as Erica fixed the strap underneath her chin then climbed on behind me, lacing her arms around my waist as she secured her bag to her shoulder. Kicking it off the stand I reversed it backwards with my feet before I then pulled in the clutch and pressed my left foot down to change the gears, going into first before easing forwards, letting the clutch go minutely however whilst I passed the guys I revved the engine, Erica smiling behind me as I then took off.

She squealed with laughter as I sped up the moment we hit the road, choosing ones with higher speed limits so that we could feel the engine roar. We drove out of town and through the back roads, taking the road that cut through the woods so that I could really pick up the speed. I liked this bike, it looked classy and sleek, the adrenaline rush just what I was after as I eventually came to a stop in town, parking the bike and getting off after letting Erica dismount. "That was so awesome! My mom never let me ride a bike before even when my dad had them, maybe I'll go for a motorcycle licence instead of a car." She breathed, smiling broadly and I was glad to see her so relaxed.

"Glad to be of service. You fancy having a bite to eat so we can talk? I think it's about time you and I got to know each other." I invited and she nodded her head in acceptance. We went into a diner and ordered from the menu, choosing a booth to ourselves though some of the jocks that had come after school whistled at us. We both just glared at them threateningly and pretty quickly they went quiet. "So, how are things? You holding up okay?"

"Not really. I'm failing English and Boyd is still missing."

"Hey that's no problem! I'm great at English, I actually have qualifications for it so why don't I help you?" I offered, making her blink in surprise before she got out her English homework and I helped her work through it, giving tips and advice whilst also helping her to analyse the poems she'd been given to study. "Listen, I know you're worried about Boyd but we'll find him. Its part of the pack mentality, you won't ever stop looking for him until you've found him again and actually, that will eventually drive you directly towards where he is. It's like a sixth sense for wolves, an instinct, you'll be drawn to him no matter where he is because subconsciously, he'll be calling out for you if he needs help."

"And what if he doesn't?" Erica asked, looking me with worry. "What if he doesn't call out for help?" I smiled and reached towards her, brushing aside her hair and cleared up a smudge of her eye shadow.

"Then that means that he's okay, so is that really all that bad?" I reasoned before tapping her homework. "You should focus on yourself a little more, Erica. If there's anyone who can track Boyd down, it's going to be one of us. We're predators, built for hunting and catching prey, but we're also excellent trackers. Wolves can track their pray for miles and miles before catching up to them. It's in our genes." Erica looked at me for a long while before she nodded, appearing a little more settled before she asked me to explain the connection between two poems she'd been given. Moving onto her homework I helped her through it as we ate before we moved onto different topics. She started talking about normal teenager things such as boys, clothes, how much she hated the fact that her parents were keeping her on lockdown because she was failing classes and I sympathised with her."

"When my dad used to try and ground me, I always used to jump out my window. When he locked that, I jumped out of his. Even when he'd locked down every exit he could find, I just smashed a window and left for a couple of days. Drove him absolutely crazy." I mused, sipping on my soda before I gave Erica a pointed look. "Don't go smashing your parents' windows though, they don't appreciate that." She laughed, asking for more stories about when I was a kid, specifically enjoying the ones where I got into all kinds of trouble. She asked a bit about Scott and Stiles as well as Derek, interested to hear what he was like when we were kids. "An asshole." I summed up for her and she grinned.

After we ate I took her home, glad that I'd been able to help her relax a little. "So um…thanks for today. It was great." She said to me as she handed back my helmet and I put it under the seat to take it back home. "I'm sorry I scratched you when we first met." I laughed.

"Sweetie, I was more worried about you breaking your nails rather than my face. Go on, make sure you tell your parents you love them. It's important to treasure your time as a teenager, it's the most important years of your life where you can think for yourself but you can still push all responsibility onto other adults. Let them know you appreciate them." I guided her before revving my engine and disappearing, the sky still bright despite the fact it was getting late.


	33. Chapter 33

Racing through the woods I searched for a scent, hoping to retrace Boyd's steps though I had done it a hundred times before. I felt guilty. After I'd gone back for him that night, I should have followed to make sure he got home okay but I didn't I just assumed that he was fine as he'd walked out of the Argents house of his own accord. I had to fix this, somehow. Which meant I had to find him and fast. It had been two months already and the full moon was coming. Though we haven't had any reports of a huge humanoid wolf tearing people apart, that didn't mean that people were just not finding the bodies.

Leaping through the air I landed on the ground, pausing for a moment as I heard something shift in the undergrowth. Opening my mouth I inhaled deeply, tasting and smelling my surroundings. They covered their scents well, but their heartbeats gave them away. "I know you're there and have me surrounded. Quite fast, aren't you?" I called out, slowly turning around to see glowing red eyes appear from the darkness. One, two, three, four…four of them. That didn't mean that there wasn't more, but for the time being that didn't matter. Four Alphas had come specifically to find me, now they found me.

"Faster than you." A female's voice answered as she stepped forwards, barefoot and rather lithe. She was about my height and had a similar build to me though I was slightly curvier due to muscle mass. Plus, my abs were better. Just saying. "But you knew we were hear all along." She guessed and I smirked slightly, unafraid.

"I'm not deaf if that's what you're insinuating." I replied before lifting my hand and pointing to my left towards two bulking masses. "Those two walk like they have clubfoot." I then pointed to my right where another tall and rather imposing Alpha approached, eyes fixed on me. "And he breathes so loud he's practically snoring whilst he's awake. You? You just sound like a bitch that I can't wait to pulverise." She snorted at me, the four of them pacing around me as I thought quickly.

I didn't know how strong they were, so it was time to find out whilst keeping my own strength to myself. I'll survive, but for the time being I need to collect information on them. "You wouldn't happen to have seen a lost puppy around these parts by any chance?" I asked as they continued to circle, gradually getting closer. "He's pretty tall, big arms, goes by the name of Boyd?" They didn't respond, merely growled and snarled threateningly, not wanting to talk anymore. "Not great conversationalists are you?" With a flash they moved for the kill.

I ducked my weight before springing upwards, aiming a loose kick at the woman but she jerked back, avoiding the blow as the bug guy cracked his fist into my side, opening his claws so slash through my flesh from my hip to my ribs, drawing blood and I gasped from the searing pain. Okay, they're pretty strong. This might have been a bad idea. Twins came at me, slicing into my skin and punching me in the head to try and stun me as I fought back, deflecting and defending and even landed a few hits to make it believable. I raked my claws down their chests before I turned, fists up to protect my head as I kicked the other big guy in the chest, making him stumble back a step.

Within moments I was bleeding from so many wounds and I could feel several of my bones had been broken. Even as I staggered backwards one of the twins grabbed me, lifting me up in the air before dropping me on a rock, making my voice erupt from my throat in a cry of pain as my skull cracked under the force of the blow. "Now, now, I thought I told you to be diplomatic in your approach." A new voice spoke and I could hear someone approaching, using a cane to feel their way as the woman approached before leading them over.

I was bleeding everywhere, from my mouth, nose, ears and I could feel it in my throat, making me cough weakly as I saw a blind man crouch beside me. "Hm, quite the scent you have, very distinctive. If I may?" His hand lifted and mapped out my face, learning my features though his fingertips soon became sticky with my blood but he just licked it away. "Quite pretty, aren't you?"

"She's half decent. Though not anymore." The woman said with a slight thrum of sickening amusement as she prowled closer.

"Kali, be nice to the poor girl." The blind man tittered his tongue before turning his attention back to me as my ribs slowly healed as well as my pelvis. "My apologies for my companions. I'll introduce them to you. You know Kali, there is also Ennis and the twins, Aiden and Ethan. Quite remarkable, aren't they?" I managed a bloodied smirk, baring my teeth.

"I'm not impressed." I answered and Kali hissed, making to gouge out my eyes however the man lifted his cane and pointed it at her, making her freeze before backing away. I see, so he's the top Alpha. They all answered to him. "What about you?" I struggled to speak, twitching from the pain as my body slowly mended itself. "Who're you?"

"You can call me Deucalion." Arching an eyebrow I instantly recalled the myth of the son of Prometheus, the titan who gifted fire to mankind. "How about you my dear? I've heard rumours of a strong Alpha in these parts, could it perhaps be you?"

"I'm not part of a pack, so I'm no real Alpha." Clenching my fist slightly I wondered if I could slash his throat before anyone else could react, however I reasoned that until I could effectively kill him, fight my way out and run from the rest of the pack or kill them all, it was probably a bad idea. I think they'd even ruptured one of my kidneys. Or both. "My name is Sophie." I told him, realising that he was waiting for a proper introduction and probably wouldn't leave me alone until he got one.

"Lovely name, Sophie. Well, I shall leave you in peace and so shall my pack. They won't hurt you again, although." Suddenly his claws dug into my stomach, digging deeper and deeper and I cried out with a slight howl, eyes flashing bright red as my fangs appeared naturally. "We _will_ be seeing each other again. Or rather, you'll be seeing me." He smirked at his own amusement before standing, allowing Kali to lead him away as I breathed through the pain, gripping onto the rock tightly as I tried to stay as still as possible but I was losing too much blood. I need Derek. I need him now.

Somehow I managed to roll onto my front, crawling over the ground as the bleeding slowed, allowing me to stand up and stagger my way out of the woods. He'd moved the pack to an empty studio where they at least had proper protection against the elements as well as an alarm system and heating, as well as a proper bed for Derek when he actually managed to sleep. He worked himself to the bone sometimes just searching for Boyd.

Dragging myself through the shadows I managed to reach the building, grasping the door as blood dribbled down my legs from every scratch and wound, feeling cold and enflamed as I opened the door and triggered the alarm, taking the elevator up as I heard Derek and Isaac inside, waiting to see who was intruding, though I could sense Derek tensing. Fumbling with the door I twisted the latch and dragged it open, gripping onto the wall as I revealed my bloodied and partially mutilated form. "Sophie?" Derek stared, taken aback by the sheer amount of blood as Isaac freaked.

"Oh my god no!" I collapsed as I stepped inside, my body hitting the ground and falling down the steps as they both ran to me, Derek reaching me first and lifting up my head as I blinked blearily, trying to focus on his pulse and breathing as Isaac grabbed my arms, staring in horror. "What happened? Who did this to you? Was it Boyd?"

"Derek…" Murmuring his name I lifted my hand, trying to focus on his face though he was blurry. "Hold me…I need you to…to…"

"I got it, it's okay." He reassured me, shifting me a little closer before he pressed my hand against his face, his larger palm covering my own as he turned into my grazed skin, brushing his lips against a scratch before taking away some of my pain. Instantly I could breathe, eyes blazing red as I arched and my wounds started to heal, closing up rapidly as my bones and ruptured organs mended themselves, the internal bleeding disappearing until all at once I felt good as new. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"Sophie what the hell happened to you? Someone did this." Isaac insisted as I sat up slowly, hand pressing against the floor as I groaned.

"It was the Alphas. They cornered me in the woods and introduced themselves the old fashioned way." I informed them both, picking up my destroyed jacket with a groan before pulling off the light material, seeing that my shirt wasn't much better. "Um, would you mind if I borrowed a shirt?"

"Sure, hang on." Derek agreed, his hands grabbing my waist and lifting me to my feet before going to grab a shirt which he tossed to me, Isaac still holding onto my arm in case I wobbled or fainted from blood loss. I was a little light headed but I'd had worse, so I wasn't concerned.

"Those Alphas did this to you? Holy…are they that strong? How many of them were there?" Isaac pestered as I pulled off my tattered top and instantly he balked, looking away though my sports bra was more or less intact and I didn't particularly care about who saw my body. It was just skin. Wearing a shirt with Derek's smell was immensely comforting as I looked down at myself, the garment completely swamping me. "Um…sorry."

"I should have warned you, my bad." I shrugged, patting his cheek affectionately. "But don't worry about those Alphas. Sure they outnumbered me but I didn't exactly fight back. I wanted to see what they were like and how they attacked. It gave me an idea what we were dealing with."

"So you basically offered yourself up as a sacrificial lamb." Derek accused and I nodded my head. He pursed his lips and inclined his head in a gesture of acceptance, turning away without a problem.

"How do you not have a problem with this? They could have killed her!" Isaac protested so I lifted my hand.

"I'm right here Isaac, remember?" I reminded him before placing my hand on his back to reassure him. "I knew what I was doing, you shouldn't worry about me. With that minor incident I learned all I needed to know. Mostly. I don't know if they have Boyd, they wouldn't tell me. However at least now I know what they look like, what they're called, how they move and fight, I know how strong they are though I'm still working on weaknesses. They had a pretty solid defence too so I haven't actually figured that part out yet." Frowning in thought my head jerked up when I heard someone coming down the stairs from upstairs.

"As reckless and irrational as always I see. I remember you as a child always running headfirst into things. Drove my sister mad that time you followed Laura all the way to the roof of the house then jumped just to prove you could do it too. Luckily, someone was there to catch you." Peter reminded me and I thought back to the time he was talking about.

"Don't remember who." I answered and he touched his heart as he approached, smiling crookedly as he feigned hurt.

"That hurts a lot you know Sophie. Don't you remember it was me who caught you?" He asked and I thought back again. It evaded my mind, I really didn't remember much about that apart from the thrill of jumping and Laura's alarmed face from the ground as I followed after her, as well as Talia's furious voice as she lectured Laura for being so reckless.

"You know what else hurts?" I asked him and he frowned. My fist buried itself in his face, bursting his lip open with a viper like strike. "Your face." With a dazzling smile I folded my arms, listening as he recoiled from the hit and I could see Derek smirking as he looked over a map. After catching his breath and wiping away the blood, Peter looked at me blankly.

" _Why_ do you keep on doing that? I said I was sorry about the whole Laura thing didn't I?"

"Yeah well I can tell when you're lying." I retorted effortlessly, lips now unsmiling as he looked at me in surprise. "Plus you're a creep and your face annoys me. Also, since Derek so kindly begged me on his knees to not kill you for the time being, I'm going to satisfy myself with simply making you feel a lot of pain for the rest of your days until I _can_ kill you."

"I never begged on my knees." Derek called out just to clarify but I ignored him, Isaac glancing between us before smartly stepping back out of harm's way.

"You really do have an Alpha's spark, don't you little Sophie?" Peter mused, his equally measured disdain for me now showing through in his voice as he reached out to brush his finger against a stray lock of hair which was a little blood stained. A lot blood stained. It was still everywhere. I'll have to shower before I leave so that dad and Stiles don't ask questions when I get home. However, since Peter was closer than a hundred feet from me and also trying to touch me, I decided to rectify this.

He flew across the room, slamming into the wall with a crunch as I dusted off my hands, walking away from where I'd thrown him over ten feet. "I'm going for a shower then I'll be on my way unless you need help with your English work, Isaac?"

"Um, sure yeah. That'd be great." He agreed so I nodded my head and disappeared upstairs to where the shower room was. It was just like the showers at school, open and exposed but I didn't care, pulling the screen across after stripping and tossing a spare towel over a rack before starting to wash away the blood. I made sure to scrub as much of it away as possible, standing under the warm water for a while with my head resting against the wall, listening to the three guys downstairs. "Where are you going?" Isaac was asking someone and I trained my ears to hear Derek answer.

"To ask Sophie something."

"Dude you can't do that, she's in the shower." Isaac protested and I could just imagine Derek's perplexed expression as he failed to see what the problem was. "She'll be nude."

"So?" I almost chuckled to myself, turning my back against the wall and smoothed my hair back over my head as the blood rushed to mix with the water, sliding off my body. I guess Derek was perfectly aware at how comfortable I was with people and my body. I didn't really see it much as a novelty, though it would be a little weird for Stiles and my dad though, so that's where I drew the line.

"If you return with your nose still in the right place, I might just finally accept that little Sophie really does want to simply kill me." Peter said as Derek continued up the stairs. I listened to his careful footsteps, approaching the showers where he could see my shape behind the screen which was more than a little translucent.

"You wanted to ask something?" I offered as he hovered in the doorway.

"The Alphas. Did they ask you to join them?" He questioned as I shut off the water having managed to clean myself from the blood. I approached the screen but stayed behind it, lifting a hand to graze over the plastic as I could see Derek's form on the other side, leaning against the cubicle entrance.

"Not exactly. I think they were trying to make a statement, though the intention was still there. Maybe because I don't have my own pack they think I'll be easier to convince to join them." I reasoned, moving towards the end of the screen to pull it back slightly so that I could look him in the eye. "But I know that we'll have to fight, Hale. We'll have to fight with everything we've got if we want to come out of this alive. I don't think these are the type of people that take no for an answer."

"We'll manage." He assured me and I glanced to my pile of clothes, realising that the towel was missing. With a smirk Derek revealed it from behind him, holding it out to me. "You'll have to come get it." He challenged and I found myself remembering when I'd gone to his house with food and how I'd made him chase me down to find it. Okay, so I may be comfortable with my body, but that did not mean I wanted the whole world to see it.

Answering his challenge with an arch of my eyebrow I swept back the screen and strode forwards, my quick reflexes managing to grasp it as his eyes never once left mine. I stood in front him completely naked and soaking wet, however he just seemed to be enjoying the fact that he was making me work for something. Sneaky bastard. Lips curving upwards I tugged on the towel but he held firm, standing upright. With a flash I snatched his wrist to pry it off but his other hand grabbed the towel again and wrapped it around me, trying to coil me within it but I continued the spin, ducking down before I then sliced my arm down, making his grip loosen on the fluffy material before I pulled it towards me with a spin, flinging it around me before I wrapped myself up and tucked the excess down the front. "Nice try Hale." I smirked, winking before I started to wring out my hair.

"Do you think they'll come after you again?" I shook my head. I wouldn't expect so, they had their own reasons to seek me out. They wanted to know who I was. "Are you sure?"

"I can take care of myself, Hale. I know it didn't look that way when I collapsed downstairs but I was letting them get to me. One on one I think I'd be alright. All together I might need a little help but with their multiple targets, it's likely that they'll end up splitting their forces to go after us both at the same time. I don't think they like to waste time." As I spoke Derek approached me, making me glance around quizzically before I frowned at him. "Hale?"

"Don't ever do that again." He said to me quietly, his hand curling around my chin to lift my head a little higher. "I could almost feel the pain you were in before I'd even touched you. Before you got here I could feel something was wrong but I couldn't move, like something was compelling me to stay."

"Because I was coming to you?" I realised, frowning slightly. "Hale, have you been able to sense me even when I'm not anywhere near you?" He frowned for a moment before nodding his head. "Sometimes at night I feel like I can hear your heartbeat, or I get a sense of what you're feeling. Quite honestly it's starting to freak me out a little. I've not come across this type of thing before."

"Me neither but it's got to mean something." I shrugged, not really having any idea.

"Maybe it's because we're well attuned to one another." I suggested simply. "You know wolves can recognise close relatives even when they're miles apart. Like they can sense exactly where they are and how to get to them. It's quite amazing, but maybe that's all there is to it. Maybe this means that we're just good friends and that since we've known each other since we were kids, it's starting to evolve slightly into a kind of connection. Like…pack mates, almost. Except, I'm not in your pack."

"No, though the offer is always there." Reaching out Derek brushed my hair away from my shoulder before resting his fingers against my shoulder, keeping his contact to a minimal as he'd learned what I was and was not comfortable with. This was fine, I didn't mind this at all. "Do you need a ride home?" Blinking I realised that I'd run all the way into the woods, meaning no car and no bike.

"Uh…maybe." I admitted before I smiled, giving a soft laugh as I shook my head and Derek responded with his own smile, nodding my head before he left me to dry off and change.


	34. Chapter 34

A new academic year had begun and we were four months into our search for Boyd. It frustrated me to no end that we still hadn't found him at all and every time I walked past a missing person's poster with his face on it, I just wanted to rip it up in frustration. Derek was certain that the Alphas had him, we just couldn't confirm it. Additionally, I had to now keep an eye on the Argent family. Or rather, Chris and Allison as they were all that's left. To my understanding they didn't know that I was actually a werewolf as Stiles had given the excuse that I was a nosy sister that very quickly found out everything that was happening and that I was totally human. Whether or not they believed him, that's what I was waiting to find out after they came back from holidaying in France.

Though of course, on the first day back at school, trouble occurred. Isaac and some girl had been rushed into hospital and Melissa called, asking me to come and get him before the doctors saw that his rather extensive injuries had miraculously healed. "I don't know what happened but I can't get through to Derek and Scott's in school so you're the only one I can turn to." Melissa was saying to me and I could hear her grinding her teeth the way she did whenever she was nervous.

"I'm on my way right now. Try and stall the surgery as long as possible and make sure Isaac knows I'm coming." I told her in a calm voice, already grabbing my keys and helmet as I left the house and hurriedly got myself over to the hospital. Melissa was waiting for me when I got there, exhaling with relief.

"Okay so you might just make it, he's in room two fifteen. You better hurry, it's just down that way." She instructed though I was already sniffing the air. "But you can just track him down, of course. Sorry I forgot about the whole smell thing." I gave Melissa a reassuring smile, touching her shoulder before moving to find Isaac. His scent was easy to locate even through the bizarre myriad of smells, however I slowly began to recognise ones that concerned me. Alphas.

Growling I followed Isaac's scent from his room which was empty, following him all the way to surgery where I pressed my back against the wall, watching as he was wheeled out again, the one called Ennis pushing his bed. "Excuse me." I spoke, following after him and as he turned I rammed my claws into his gut, twisting as he gasped, eyes widening in shock. "But he doesn't belong to you." With a snarl I lifted him off his feet and despite his sheer size, sent him flying down the hall as I hurriedly moved to Isaac's side and pulled him up into my arms. "Okay buddy it's time to check you out of the hospital."

Behind us Ennis released a loud growl, rising back to his feet and beginning to run straight for us as I lifted Isaac up and ran to the elevator. Shifting Isaac up slightly I pressed the button to the ground floor, smelling that he was heavily sedated but also bleeding on the inside. However, I had bigger problems. Much bigger problems in the shape of a bulky, hulking mass. Ennis ripped open the doors again, managing to slide his claw between the doors and pry them back open as I snarled, holding Isaac protectively against me before I lashed out with my foot, kicking in fast succession first to his face, then the throat and finally the chest, pushing him back as I repeatedly pressed the button.

He was ripped back from the door but pulled himself inside before they closed again, meaning that I was facing a guy built like a bear with Isaac completely unconscious in my arms. "Why do you protect him? He's not your pack!"

"No, but I'm rather fond of him. He's like an additional little brother, so unfortunately for you, you're leaving empty handed." Eyes glowing bright crimson I snarled before ducking under his large swing, easily finding space to move as I then kicked his ribs, breaking one with the force of my blow and he crashed into the side of the elevator as it went downwards. I ducked again, hand shielding Isaac's head as I quickly shifted him out of the way of Ennis's grasp, letting the claws slice across my face instead though as the wounds healed remarkably fast despite it being an Alpha wound, my red glare remained focused on Ennis.

"You're out of your league, little girl. You're outmatched." He growled at me, back facing the doors as they pinged and slid open. I smirked deeply as Derek buried his claws into Ennis's back, making him arch away from the pain as Derek spoke coolly.

"And you're outnumbered." With that he flung Ennis away, sliding into the elevator and hit the button for the ground floor again. Turning he gave me rather smug look as I arched an eyebrow at him.

"I would have said outclassed." I noted to him before kneeling down, turning my attention to Isaac as Derek also came and hovered over him, his hand going to my back as his other gripped Isaac's shoulder. "He's bleeding internally and he's seriously sedated. I don't know what he's been up to but those Alphas definitely know who he is and they were willing to go through all this trouble to come back for him."

"We need to take him back to my house. There's a plant that grows there, it'll help speed up the healing and keep him alive." Derek informed me as he then brought out the clothes Melissa had managed to get to him. "We should put his clothes back on to make it look a little less suspicious."

"Because taking a completely unconscious boy out of the hospital isn't suspicious enough on its own." I pointed out before holding up a hand. "I doubt he'd appreciate me dressing him, so get to it Hale. I'll look away." And I did. Derek quickly managed to rip off Isaac's hospital gown and tossed it at me though I let it fall to the floor, listening as he dressed Isaac in his own clothes just before the doors opened to the ground floor. Stepping outside I quickly located a wheelchair and Derek placed Isaac into it, the two of us walking side by side with Isaac still unconscious.

We managed to get him out of the hospital, Derek taking him in the car as I dealt with the paperwork, Melissa helping me cover everything up before I then got onto the bike. Derek had texted me, telling me to meet him back at the studio so I made to head there first, worrying about Isaac. Before I started my bike, however, I received a stream of messages from Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Erica and even Allison about a crazy flock of birds attacking the English class they had with this new teacher, who Stiles said was pretty hot. All of them were freaking out so I called up Stiles and told him to wait until I got there.

The moment I arrived I could sense a denseness to the air and I rushed inside, the plait of my hair flying outwards as I ran all the way to the English class to find the windows broken to shards, the tables overturned and most of the students in shock. "Stiles! Are you hurt? Is everyone alright?" I worried as I entered, inspecting my brother's face before touching Scott's shoulder, checking Erica's hands and looking to Lydia and Allison, seeing that they were both desperately trying to hide their panic so I embraced them first. "It's okay, it's all over now." I soothed them all.

Lydia and I had grown a quite close over the summer. I think she missed Allison when she was gone and had dragged me out shopping on more than one occasion to improve my wardrobe and she began to grow comfortable talking about the supernatural with me. Allison just decided on her own that she liked me and had texted and even called over the summer to ask how things were, seeking advice on several different matters. I don't know why these kids turned to me so much but I was never going to push them away so I hugged them each in turn, giving Erica a tighter squeeze.

"Sophie it was insane, the birds just went completely crazy going all kamikaze before bursting through the windows and trying to peck out everyone's eyes." Stiles freaked whilst twitching so I knocked him lightly on the head and told him to get a grip.

"You're all okay though right? That must have been pretty terrifying to go through."

"You think?" Lydia sassed at me but I just grinned. I loved her sass. "I almost got pecked to death by a bunch of birds and I can't even say that's the weirdest or most scary thing that's ever happened to me." There was a collective shrug of agreement.

"Sophie, what's going on? I mean there was a deer last night that just ran up the road and committed suicide by hitting Lydia's car and now this?" Scott reasoned as Erica nodded her head.

"Something's wrong. All the animals are acting crazy and not just the wild ones. My brother's pet hamster almost chewed off his finger the other day, had to go to the hospital for a shot and stitches." Erica revealed and Lydia commented on how Prada, her dog, had bitten her.

"Is there something making them go crazy?" Allison asked and they all started to talk at once, overwhelming my senses so I lifted my hands to silence them.

"Okay, all I know is that animals can sense danger. If they're acting like this, they're not only going crazy, it means they're scared." I told them. "It's driving them to display unnatural behaviour, which means something in their environment has changed. Typically, it means either their habitat is under threat, a natural disaster is on its way, an imbalance of the population or lack of prey or…"

"A new predator has entered the territory." Allison finished, putting two and two together. "Who is it? What's coming for us?"

"Not for you, not for any of you." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "At least I don't think so. It's a pack of Alphas, some of the meanest and deadliest you'll ever meet." I explained and they all shared a distressed glance. "But it's nothing you should concern yourselves with. This is Derek's problem, you guys focus on school and work. No, Stiles, you don't get the day off." I cut across him as he tried to ask to go home to recover. He fell silent. "Just…all of you be careful, okay?"

"We'll be careful." Scott promised before a sudden thought came to mind. "Hey, you wouldn't know anything about getting a tattoo, would you?" He asked and I frowned in confusion. "I tried to get one the other day but it healed. It really sucked as I wasted a lot of money, so I was wondering if you knew of a way to keep it. Derek has a tattoo right?"

"A triskele, yeah I know but I don't know how that works. I don't even have a tattoo myself." I answered as I glanced across to where Allison and Lydia were now talking with her dad and my dad, asking if he'd seen anything like it before. "You'll have to ask him. _After_ school." I iterated, looking at them pointedly. Dad came over to me, asking if everyone was okay. "We're good, I just came to check up on these two." I assured him. "I'll go now, but you guys text me if anything else happens okay? I'll need all the details for my article which will no doubt be surrounding the animal incidents." My phone rang. "Oh look, there's my boss. What a coincidence." Rolling my eyes I walked away whilst faking niceties to my boss who told me to make next week's article about the crazy animal behaviour and pose the question if they are trying to warn us about something.

Shaking my head as I ended the call I dropped my phone into my pocket I looked up to see a large shape cut in front of me. The hall was empty except for us and I started, looking at one of the twins with the tan leather jacket before I turned, making to bolt as I didn't want a confrontation right in the middle of school however the other twin appeared behind me, blocking me in so I stopped, lifting my hands to point at them both. "Now boys, this isn't exactly going to look good on your school records if you're caught."

"Then we'll be fast." The one with a nastier tone to his voice told me before grabbing my neck and lifted me off the ground, making me swear in my head as I felt like he was going to pop my head right off my neck.

"Aiden wait, we've been told not to touch her." The other twin, I assumed Ethan, tried to reason with his brother however as I grabbed onto Aiden's wrist I twisted, locking my legs around him before I threw my weight downwards, twisting to land on one foot whilst rotating my hips and buried him into the ground as I stood up, flicking my braid over my shoulder.

"Don't you have classes to get to? I don't have time to play with you two." I told them coldly before walking away, Aiden huffing in anger as he struggled to contain his rage and I smirked, listening as he got up and tried to come after me but Ethan held him back, trying to keep him from getting them in trouble with both Deucalion and the school. As I walked I sent a message to Stiles, warning him that the twins were part of the Alpha pack before I returned to my bike and headed over to the studio.


	35. Chapter 35

I got there soon after Derek, bringing him up to speed with everything as I strode towards Isaac. "How is he?"

"Still out but I think he's healing. He'll be okay." Nodding my head I lingered by the bed for a moment before I sat down next to Isaac, reaching out to take his hand and I began to draw some of the pain and the anaesthetic into me, helping to take the edge off whilst also ensuring that he hadn't been overdosed by whichever of the Alphas it was that drugged him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good. Just worried about the animals. It's not exactly fair that they should be so terrified and are going crazy left right and centre." I murmured, watching as the black lines disappeared up my arms and Isaac sighed, looking a lot more relaxed and his fever was now gone as I smoothed my hand over his head. "I hate this waiting. I want to know what they're doing so I can find them and just cut their throats already."

"You're really violent, you know that right." Turning to look at him my eyebrows knit together slightly, observing him before I gestured my head.

"Do I look violent right now?" I challenged quietly as my fingers were instinctively brushing against Isaac's hair, calming him from his trembling nightmare until it disappeared entirely.

"No. You look beautiful." _Ba-dum_. My heart jumped as I reacted against his words, confused and more than a little surprised as he remained as placid as ever. I think he meant it as a simple compliment, but all the same, it sounded weird coming from him even if he was just a friend.

"You think you're a real smooth talker don't you Hale?" Giving him a deadpan look he smirked slightly, inclining his head before he stood up. Taking some of that anaesthetic made me slightly drowsy but I shook it off, sitting with Isaac for a while before I checked my phone for the time. I should be heading off soon, I have work to do and chores around the house. "Hey, are you okay here with Isaac on your own?"

"You know technically he's not alone-!" I punched a fist to the side as Peter appeared, walking forwards to move past me but once again I caught him in the face, silencing him immediately whilst continuing to look at Derek who looked more than a little amused. "If you've got something to say, you could just use words you know." He complained, holding his bleeding nose as I finally shot him a dry expression.

"I hate you and want you to drop dead." Peter paused for a moment before nodding his head acceptingly.

"Fair enough." He moved away after that and Derek sighed, shaking his head slightly before coming a little closer.

"We'll be fine. I'll send you a message when he wakes up and see what he knows." Nodding my head I looked up at him, noticing that his lashes were actually a little longer than I thought and not as dark. Inhaling softly Derek closed his eyes and leaned his head closer, brushing his forehead against mine as I tasted his scent on my tongue, feeling more than relaxed as I felt the affectionate brush of his lips against my skin. This felt strange but my body was so instinctively accepting of his approach that I didn't push him away. "Are you sure you're alright to ride? You took some of that anaesthetic right?"

"It's already out of my system so it won't be a problem at all. Just keep an eye on Isaac, okay?" With a smirk I clapped my hand against his chest, arching an eyebrow at him with a quirk before I turned and walked away, though not before I heard Peter's sarcastic voice try to quietly mutter.

"You two act like an old couple sometimes."

"We're not together you idiot, she's an old friend." Derek answered back a little louder, making me chuckle to myself. Derek has never once in his life considered me a friend until at least last year when we found one another again with quite extraordinary changes to the both of us. Pulling on my helmet I went to my bike and started it up, riding out of the industrial estate before taking the road to head home. As I headed out of town the long stretch with the forest of pine trees either side of me. I cranked up the speed a little, feeling the rumbling engine with a peaceful expression.

It came without warning and I had no time to react, though there was very little that I could do. A heavy weight slammed into me full force from the side and I was pulled from the bike, the strap of my helmet snapping and it was ripped off my head as I hit the ground, blood exploding across the road as my bike continued racing forwards before the back wheel then slid out from underneath and it skidded down the road.

Several ribs broke and I felt my spine also crack slightly, paralysing me for a few moments as I gasped, my hair becoming sticky with blood as my eyes suddenly glowed red, forcing my body to heal itself as a shadow loomed over me. "Remember me?" Ennis questioned, snarling with his wolfish features glaring down at me. With a closed fist I felt his fist connect with my face before all at once I blacked out, though there was a distinct after flash of white.

When I came to someone was dragging me by my bound hands over a smooth marble floor, a groan escaping me as the soft padded footfalls continued. Kali. The one who desperately needed a pedicure. Maybe a foot amputation? "Rise and shine sleeping beauty. You're our guest of honour." She informed me darkly as I was tossed into some kind of cell and I managed to look and see a vault door closing behind me. It was huge and metallic, however as I tried to move I found they'd slashed me up pretty good and my head was still bleeding slightly. Why wasn't I healing? It should have kicked in by now.

"Dumb bitch." I muttered, spitting out the blood from my mouth before I realised I wasn't alone in the room. My vision swayed, however as I managed to roll onto my shoulder and lift my head, I saw a dark shape in front of me trying to get closer. "Boyd? Is that you?"

"Sophie, Sophie you have to get out of here. The walls, this place, we can't shift or heal…" He was trying to tell me but all I heard was a painful buzz as I groaned once more and went limp, unable to stay awake any longer.


	36. Chapter 36

The next time I woke up, I was pissed. Also I was in pain, so that wasn't a good combination. Hissing as I felt my wrists burning intensely I looked at the rope they had used and sniffed it, finding they'd laced it with wolfsbane poison to weaken and burn. I could already see the angry welts and blisters underneath the rope and it was not pretty to look at. "Sophie? You okay? What happened?"

"Those dumbass jerks knocked me off my bike." I breathed, exhaling slowly as I pushed myself up, however when I looked up, I saw that Boyd wasn't on his own. There was a girl hiding behind the pillar, refusing to look at me. "Hey, who's that?"

"This is Cora. She got locked in here with me a while ago." The moment Boyd said the girl's name I was looking up in alarm and quickly dragging myself forwards, pulling myself along the floor before finally I began to see the girl's face and features, her smell penetrating my nose as it was similar to someone else I knew. "Wait, you know her?"

"Cora?" I questioned, finally sitting myself next to her where she refused to look at me still. "Cora Hale?"

"Get away from me." She snapped quickly, stubbornly moving to sit on the other side of the pillar so that her back was facing me. Well that definitely clears that question up, Cora Hale was alive and she was sitting right here hating my guts.

"Well, you're definitely Cora alright." I sighed, touching my head however my hand pulled back to reveal blood everywhere. "What's with this place? Have you guys been here all this time? We've been going crazy trying to find you Boyd."

"I'm sorry. Is everyone okay? Erica?" Nodding my head I struggled to my feet, using the bars for support as I looked around. We were in a vault and there was a logo on the floor which I recognised. Beacon Hills' first national bank. It closed down after three months because some geniuses managed to rob it. Sniffing the walls I frowned, getting a trace of something. "What is it?"

"The walls are made from Hecatolite. It's actually quite rare and now I understand why we're here specifically, quite ingenious in fact." I mused, taking deep breaths as I turned around and began to explain everything to Boyd and Cora, though Cora probably wasn't listening to me. "Hecatolite is a mineral that scatters the moonlight and these walls are full of it, that's why you guys haven't been able to shift in three months, right? Well since it scatters the moonlight it's supressed your abilities to shift and in my case, ability to heal."

"Three months? Feels like more." Boyd said weakly and I sympathised deeply, however I was a little more distracted with the fact that I was in a room with two werewolves who hadn't felt the full moon in three months. "Wait, so does that mean something? What are they planning?"

"Well considering I'm locked in here with you. I'm guessing I'm your dinner and when Scott and Derek come for you, which they will, they'll be dessert." With that I balled a fist and tried to start punching through the walls, searching for a way out before the full moon came. "How long have I been out? How _long_ Boyd?"

"Um, a few hours?"

"Six. You've been out for six hours." Cora told me specifically, making me sigh in relief. Okay so the full moon was today, but if I could get Cora and Boyd out of here and locked up somewhere else to keep three months of bloodthirsty rage from being unleashed upon everyone in Beacon Hills, that would be a much better outcome than the less successful possibility that ended up with me and everyone else dead. "And it's no use, we tried that."

"Well sorry for being optimistic." I snapped back at her, walking over to the vault and tried to pry it open but had no luck there either. I punched it in anger, roaring with a howl but my voice chocked out, unable to sustain it as I began to lose energy. The door opened from the other side and Kali entered leading Deucalion.

"I see that you're awake. Well, I could hear you at least." He mused as I stepped back, lowering my stance slightly as I prepared to rush at them. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Any hasty movements and your dear friend's little sister will be the first to have her neck snapped." Deucalion warned and I heard a squeak, looking to see Kali had moved past me in a blur and grabbed Cora's neck.

"Remove your putrid nails and fingers from her throat and I won't remove your tongue and toes." I said coldly, shifting my stance to face Kali despite the fact that I could barely see straight, blinking to try and remained focus even as another rush of blood seeped out from the head injury I had.

"Tough talk for a girl who can't even stand upright." Kali mused and I snarled, eyes flashing red and I felt the surge of power correlate with my rage as Cora stared at me in shock, not expecting me to be an Alpha.

"Sophie don't, it never works." Boyd whispered and I considered for a moment before inclining my head, relaxing my stance and Kali slowly let Cora go. The moment her hand was removed I powered forwards, ramming her into the bars and with a vicious snarl I grabbed her head as she groaned, ripping her head forwards with a cluster of hair before I smashed it against the bars, using all the force I could muster until she punched me in the gut and tossed me back, though somehow I managed to land on my feet.

"You didn't move away from her fast enough." I offered sarcastically before I dropped to my knee, blood gushing from my mouth and spilled onto the floor.

"Oh dear, now that doesn't look good. Kali, perhaps no more injuries. We wouldn't want her to die before the show, would we? Secure her. Make sure that she remains unconscious." Deucalion ordered and Kali instantly freed my hands from the rope and cuffed me to the bars, making me jerk slightly as I tried to bite her but she moved back in time, avoiding my fangs as I snarled threateningly. Pulling something out from her pocket she removed the safety top to then stab a needle into my flesh, seething in rage however as the sedative began to work against my will, she smirked.

"You're a pitiful excuse for an Alpha. Guess Deucalion was wrong about you after all." She murmured before leaving me to drift, Boyd calling out my name and Cora moved a little closer as I dropped, going completely lax as I was forced back into unconsciousness. I wanted to fight it, wanted to help protect them however it would take time for me to beat this, I needed just a little more time. However with the full moon coming, time was quickly running out.


	37. Chapter 37

Opening my eyes any trace of blue was gone. They burned an intense, deep red. Red for rage. Anger. Wrath. I felt it all as I snarled, baring my fangs and as the wall was broken, I felt my strength return to me. "Sophie!" Scott called out to me first as the moonlight flooded in allowing both Cora and Boyd to shift, unable to supress their overwhelming need to surrender to their primal instincts. Personally, I was a lot more interested in beating something to a bloody pulp. Preferably Kali. Then Ennis, then maybe the twins and I'd finish with Deucalion. "Sophie look out!" Scott rushed forwards to try and shield me from Cora who came straight at me however with a jerk of my wrists I broke the handcuffs, wearing them like bracelets to grasp her throat and squeeze.

She rasped, trying to claw at me with both hands but before she could do so I flung her back, lashing out with my foot at Boyd to throw him back as well. Rising to my feet I cracked my neck, snarling threateningly as my wounds started to heal, though blood loss was still a problem. "Cora? Cora it's me, it's Derek." Derek was trying to calm her as Scott rushed to my side, gripping my arm and I held his wrist, letting him know I was okay.

"We can't let them get out of here. They'll kill someone if we do." I said to both of them though as I looked at the floor, I realised that we were surrounded by mountain ash and when the door opened for a woman who's scent reminded me of Deaton's sealed the gap, I immediately felt a rush of energy trap us inside before disappearing again. Just perfect. Well at least none of us can escape now.

"You know her?" Scott questioned, ducking a blow from Boyd as Derek tried to restrain his sister but she was too savage and strong for him so I darted forwards as she flung him off her, rotating in the air to crack my foot against her face and stun her momentarily, snarling as I crouched in front of Derek.

"She's my sister, my younger sister."

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"Like I have a clue. I thought she was dead!" The boys argued with each other as Cora focused on me, probably wanting nothing more than to claw out my throat so I blocked, barring my arms to deflect her swipes to claw me before I kicked out her leg, hearing the bone crack but then it quickly mended itself as I focused, keeping her occupied with me so that both Derek and Scott could focus on Boyd. "Hey! Don't hurt her!"

"You'd rather she rip out my intestines and choke me with them Hale? Because believe me, Cora has wanted to do that to me ever since we first met." I snapped back, ducking before slamming my hand against her chest to bury her into the ground. "Now heel!" She roared, fighting against me as I pinned her down however when she kicked me off her and grabbed my leg, she swung me against the bars before she grabbed my head, pummelling it repeatedly against the hard metal like I did with Kali. Okay, now I'm done.

With a roar I sent her flying backwards, transforming into a full wolf so I dropped on all fours, snarling dangerously before lunging at her again to bite down on her shoulder and keep her pinned to the ground, her roars of pain filling my ears and although it distressed Derek, I didn't give a damn. The vault door suddenly opened, clanking noisily and I looked up to see Allison there. This is not good. "Look out!" Allison yelled just before Scott got back handed by Boyd.

"No! Don't break the seal!" Derek shouted however Allison ignored him, making an opening in the seal before calling out to Boyd.

"Boyd!" She backed away, revealing the opening as she held her breath and instantly Boyd was bolting for freedom. Cora pulled herself forwards and with a surge of adrenaline ripped herself from my jaws, leaving behind bits of flesh, blood and fabric in my mouth as I snarled, howling in warning before I leaped out of the vault to follow them, streaking past Allison who's hand brushed against my white fur as I followed after Boyd and Cora to keep track of them.

It was dark out as I crashed through a window, not having time to change back, open a door and then switch back again. The window was faster. Releasing a howl into the night I chased after Boyd and Cora, racing like a blur as I leaped over traffic and disappeared again before anyone could actually tell that I was a wolf, though several cars did collide in their haste not to hit me. Their scents were easy to follow, however as they both headed towards the preserve where there was endless miles of woods and terrain, I knew I'd have to pick up the pace if I was going to catch up and lock at least one of them down.

Boyd was the one I followed, theorising that he'd be slower yet deadlier on account of his strength and sure enough, I picked up his tracks, sniffing the ground before taking off again. I snarled, smelling the scent of two young kids in the air. What were they doing without their parents? Unbelievable. I could practically taste the metallic zing of their fear, their cries penetrating the night as they ran from Boyd who prowled after them.

I announced my arrival with a rippling growl, opening my jaws and clamped down onto Boyd's arm, dragging him down and clenching so tight the bone cracked, fangs going deep into his flesh as more blood filled my mouth. His claws lashed at me so I leaped back, letting him go and I snarled, moving to stand in front of the children as Boyd roared, clutching his arm so I turned, dipping my head and nudged them both to run, pushing them forwards and they managed to understand, the older girl grabbing her little brother and with a flash, I thought of Stiles. He must be worried about me, let alone dad he must be out of his mind.

Herding the children I ran at their side, knowing that Boyd was now following so I stopped and whirled around, snapping at his ankles and he tripped, flying over his head as the kids continued running, not stopping until they found a supply shack which was old, rusted and absolutely useless to protect them, but it'll do for now. Growling my eyes flashed red and I tried to get Boyd under control, snarling and snapping however when that didn't work, I simply stuck with my Alpha howl. It summoned Scott to me as he ran, his feet pounding across the earth and I could sense him coming as I held off Boyd, wrestling and fighting with him despite being a wolf and him being over five times my size. I was faster and still just as strong like this, so it wasn't much of a problem for me.

When Scott arrived, however, he realised he was outmatched and bolted, punching me in the muzzle and I yipped as I hit the ground but quickly shook it off. With a snarl I flicked my tail towards the shed where the children stood huddled together. "I'll take care of them, you go." He nodded, understanding so I snorted and bolted after Boyd again.

He led me through the preserve and I did my best to catch up, however with three full moons worth of starvation, he had a little kick that I didn't, even as an Alpha. What made it worse was when I smelled Cora coming up to join him after he howled. They led me into a small clearing where they turned and faced me, snarling darkly and in challenge as I crept out from the undergrowth, eyes burning brightly as I kept my head lowered, muscles coiled and ready to spring though as I faced them, I began to shift.

I grew bigger and my spine hunched over slightly, paws and claws growing longer as my fur retreated back a little into my body and I roared, my larger Alpha form appearing as I ripped back my head and released all off my power into my voice before I sprung at them. They tackled me both at the same time and I knocked Cora down with a huge clawed hand, my other wrapping around Boyd to toss him against a tree which splintered under the force of the blow. Cora returned to her feet and tried to slice my lower leg but I jumped forwards in a roll, clawing at the earth amidst a mix of snarls, saliva and blood as I grabbed them both and tried to restrain them, holding them by their throats arm's length away to try and keep them from clawing me.

It worked for a time until they started clawing at my wrists instead, releasing an alarming spray of blood and I was forced to let them go and back away in order to heal quickly, though this slowed me down. Boyd buried his shoulder into my side and flipped me over and before I knew it, Cora was strangling me and Boyd slashing at my abdomen again and again until I managed to raise my hand and strike him down, standing upright to shake Cora off and howl.

My energy was draining fast, I could barely stand upright. Blood loss and fatigue weren't a great mix when it came to dealing with two completely wild Betas. This happened once with Clara. One of the Betas became so wild that we had to hunt him down. After we caught him, Clara walked up without a word and snapped his neck, killing him. If you couldn't maintain control, you died. That was her rule. She was cold and led with an iron fist, but it was effective and it very rarely happened. In fact, that was the only one that I ever saw.

Growing sick of them pissing me off I dropped down on all fours and roared, making them skid to a halt as they came at me and I saw true fear in their eyes, asserting my dominance and they scattered into the woods, leaving me to catch my breath as I fell onto my side, groaning inwardly. I just want to go to sleep, I don't even care that it's outside on the ground where there were bugs and insects everywhere. Without me realising it my body shrunk back to the size of an ordinary wolf, glossy sweat sticking to my flanks as they heaved.

My front ankles were bloodied and took a moment longer to heal before I managed to push myself upright and follow after Boyd and Cora, going at a steady trot as I limped slightly, keeping my left foot off the ground to keep it from being hurt again and again each time I stepped on it so that it took longer to heal.

Eventually I caught scents. Not Boyd's and Cora's, though they'd passed through, I could smell Derek, Scott, Isaac and surprisingly, Chris Argent. I howled, warning them that I was coming before I hobbled over a bunch of rocks, slowly making my way down as everyone turned to look at me. "Hey! Are you alright? I've been so worried about you." Isaac flew towards me as I began to walk towards them on even ground and his hands instantly went to my snowy fur, smoothing it down and tangling his fingers in it as I licked my jaw clean from the blood before I sniffed his face in greeting, pressing my wet nose against his cheek and he gave a relieved laugh, standing up and looking around as Scott crouched down and held out his hand and I licked his palm as I came and sat next to him, whimpering slightly as I offered him my paw to tell him that I was injured and seriously pissed about it.

"Okay, will somebody please tell me who this is? I've seen that wolf several times but not even my father was sure who it was. He wouldn't even tell me his suspicions." Chris demanded though Derek sent him a growl, unamused.

"Why should we tell you? You going to shoot them too?" He asked and I sensed a rise in tension in the air so I growled in warning, eyes flashing red and Scott seemed to be able to understand my meaning.

"We don't have time to be arguing. We need to find Boyd and Cora and herd them to the school like we planned. Hey, you stick with me okay? Do you need anything for your paw?" Scott asked but as I touched it to the ground, tentatively testing it once or twice before I shook my head, swinging it from side to side before standing, ready for another round of hunting.

"Maybe you should just sit this one out. You've been through a lot, right?" Isaac suggested but I merely snorted and charged off, giving them a tearing snarl to inform them that Boyd and Cora went this way.

"Actually, the wolf is right. They went this way so we'd better circle around them." Chris agreed and Scott raced to catch up with me as we hurriedly put our plan into place. I ran with Scott as he placed high pitched markers in the ground as I circled the area, keeping Boyd and Cora from escaping past the river and herded them with howls and signals which they naturally responded to. Soon enough we were ready so I got around behind them before all at once I charged, snarling and snapping at their ankles as I caught up to them and herded them towards the first marker before I veered off, letting the plan fall into place as I slowed to a trot and joined with Scott again, glancing up at him with my wolfish face before we hurried towards the school.

"You need to get out of here. Your dad is still looking for you from where people found your crashed bike. The Alphas left their symbol scratched on the bodywork as a message to us, but your dad is really worried." Derek said to me quietly as he came to a halt from running and knelt down in front of me as I too stopped, listening to him. "If he doesn't find you soon there's going to be a lot of questions you won't be able to answer, we'll handle the rest from here."

"Yes, we'll manage just fine without you from now on. Get that pretty little wolf tail out of here." As Peter spoke I snapped, clamping my jaw down on his hand to bite him and he sharply inhaled a breath, breaking off any insult or swearing as he gripped his now bloodied hand. Derek glanced at his uncle uncaringly before looking back at me.

"Sophie, you have to go." He urged, reaching out to touch my fur however before his fingers made contact I licked his hand, tasting the salty sweat before I turned and raced away, heading back towards the crash site and when I got there I morphed back, stumbling slightly as I felt exhaustion almost cave me in. To make it look more believable I slashed open my own shoulder and arm, adding a cut to my head before I walked into someone's flashlight, my jacket lost as well as one shoe.

"We found her! Sheriff! We found her!"


	38. Chapter 38

Everything had happened so quickly that I barely had time to process any of it. I refused to go back to the hospital, accepting some treatment once the ambulance arrived to clean up the blood as I wore my dad's jacket around my shoulders. "You're okay now Sophie, I'm going to take you home and I'll call your boss to explain what happened if you need more time for your articles or someone to cover for you."

"No I got it dad, I'm fine. I don't even know what happened. One moment I was riding along then I must have lost control over a dip or something and then I wake up, there's a full moon and I'm in the middle of the forest. Jeez, I'm so sorry for worrying you. How's Stiles?"

"Pretty much out of his mind, he had a panic attack when I told him you'd gone missing but he'll be okay now. I'll call him and tell him the good news." He said and I nodded, leaning my head against the side of the ambulance. The entire sheriff's department had turned up to help search for me, including some kids from the school who were volunteers. It didn't take me long to hear about the murder of a kid by a swimming pool as I craned my ears, listening as dad also mentioned a missing girl, Heather.

"What's the world coming to?" I murmured, feeling more than a little exhausted as I continually willed my wounds not to heal. It took a certain degree of control but I managed, listening carefully to my surroundings as I looked into the trees. A pair of red eyes looked back at me and I straightened, narrowing my gaze fearlessly at them until they blinked and disappeared. Those damn Alphas, I bet it was Kali. One day I'm going to snap that neck of hers and do the world a favour.

Dad had to go to the murder scene so Deputy Tara took me home where she talked and kept me awake to make sure I wasn't going into shock, wanting to get me home, warm and comfortable before I went to sleep. "You remember I used to help Stiles with his math homework and you'd always refuse to try until I bribed you with something like a cookie or a cake I brought from home?" She said and I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry I was such a bratty kid. I'm trying harder now." She laughed and I smiled. She had a nice laugh, very sweet and musical. It was nice to be home but even after Tara left I was awake until dawn, listening and waiting. Without a phone there was no one to contact or ask what was happening, so the moment I heard Stiles get home I raced downstairs and we ran into one another's arms, holding onto each other tight.

"Oh my god Soph, don't ever do that again." He whispered, his pounding heart slowly calming as I stroked the back of neck where it always helped sooth him. "Did they hurt you? I mean of course they did but are you okay? What happened? I get a call from dad to tell me that they found your bike crashed on the road but you weren't anywhere to be found, all that they found was your jacket, which by the way I have right here."

I smiled as he returned it to me, ripped up and ruined but it still had my phone inside which apart from a cracked screen, worked just fine though I had a tonne of voicemails, texts, missed calls and emails I hadn't picked up. "I'm okay, they just came out of nowhere and took me. Maybe they're a bit stronger than I gave them credit for but I'm not going to let them do it a second time. I promise." I reassured him. "Tell me what's been going on, you look whiter than my fur. Come on, I'll get you a drink."

"It's bad Sophie, it's really bad." Stiles said to me, twitching and trembling so I got him a drink and something to eat though he didn't touch the food. "I think someone is sacrificing people. Two bodies turned up and I think they were both virgins. A guy and…Heather, you know the girl I used to go to nursery with?"

"I remember Heather. She was lovely. I'm so sorry Stiles." I murmured empathetically, rubbing his shoulder as he poured his heart out to me, telling me everything that happened from the moment that I was taken to his theory of the sacrifices being made in threes. Three virgins, but that didn't explain the guy with the dog who'd just left the animal clinic. Stiles was frustrated as no one was listening to him and as I heard his pulse begin to race again I hushed him. "I believe you Stiles, you know I do. Believe me human sacrifices aren't so farfetched as you think. Once in the city, there was this Omega that entered our territory and was so crazed and rabid he was disembowelling people and eating their hearts because he thought that the god of wolves would bless him with more power. So human sacrifices? I can see your point."

"That's kind of disturbing and now I'm going to have nightmares."

"Not with me there to chase them away. Come on. Try to get some sleep, we'll talk more tomorrow after school. I'll even be nice, I'll let you go in at lunch time if you're not up for first period." I told him before ushering him upstairs. The moment he'd said goodnight and closed his door my face dropped. Three virgins and a fourth. This really meant something big, when the sacrifice is repeated in the same way so specifically, it had to mean something. Another thing that concerned me, was the fourth. It meant there was an unfinished set. Therefore, two more were going to die. At least.


	39. Chapter 39

After Stiles went to school I rested up for a while before deciding to head over to Derek's place. I needed to talk to him and something at the back of my mind was nagging me, telling me to get over there as soon as possible. My bike was totalled and I had to fix it up again but at least it was safe in the garage, so I took my car. It purred smoothly as I drove, sleek and calm. Dad had dropped in before work to ask if I was okay and if I needed anything but I'd reassured him that I was okay. I allowed the cut on my head to heal as I'd made it under my hair anyway, however I had to keep the other two covered up for the time being. Or at least, just make sure no one saw them.

My arm was simple enough, I just kept on the bandage and didn't take it off, wearing a loose flannel shirt of stormy grey with jeans. It was still warm but not warm enough to sweat, so I was comfortable. As I pulled up I frowned slightly, seeing another vehicle parked outside that I didn't recognise. Who else was here? Was it Peter's? If it was then I'll be breaking his nose again the moment I see him so I headed on up.

Crashing made my head jerk upwards, the sound of someone being thrown around and as I trained my ears, I heard Cora gasping breathlessly, her pulse racing in fear so I snarled, flinging out my hands to reveal my claws. The moment the lift opened I was racing forwards, fangs bared as my eyes burned red. I could smell the Alphas. All but the twins were there and as I ran straight into the room with powerful strides that cleared the distance in one leap as Kali lifted a pipe to stab it through Derek, I felt a fury that eclipsed any rage I had ever felt before, yet it somehow calmed me, allowing me to think clearly as I landed beside Derek and my hand snagged the pipe, holding it from where Kali had ploughed it downwards.

It stopped an inch from his back where he breathed, clutching his side where I guessed he'd had some of his ribs cracked or broken. "You're trespassing." I told her pointedly before as she blinked, trying to tug the pipe back but it didn't even budge as my claws crushed the metal easily. With a quick flash I ripped the pipe away from her and whirled around, smacking it into her face and tossed it aside, hearing it clatter as I faced Kali head on, Ennis holding down Cora as Deucalion merely listened with an amused smirk.

Kali gripped her face as she gasped, eyes struggling to stop blinking as I sliced my claws across her stomach then twirled around, kicking up off the floor to send her spinning away with a round house kick to her face, making her collapse to the floor as I dropped my stance, making to go after her again however Deucalion's voice stopped me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. After all, with so much blood on your hands, do you really want the little sister of this man to join the many others on your conscience?" He questioned and I stopped for a moment, looking over to Cora as she trembled on the ground, Ennis pinning her down with his claws threatening to pierce her neck. Kali rushed back to her feet and aimed to arc her clawed foot down on my head but I grabbed her ankle, not moving otherwise as I looked at her.

"How's your head?" I asked before pushing her away with a flick of my wrist and she yelped, stumbling back to the ground again. "Alright, Deucalion. What is it you want? If you let Cora go, Hale and I can talk." I requested, keeping a careful eye on Cora who blinked at me, surprised once again that I was speaking up for her.

"Let her go Ennis, you should be gentle with young ladies." Deucalion said a little venomously and I relaxed once Cora was up, however when she tried to rush forwards Derek shook his head and choked out a word as he struggled on his hands and knees, Kali returning to grip his head and forcing him to sit upright as she pressed her nails against the jugular vein in his neck. That bitch. "How about we tell a little story, Sophie? Are you a good story teller?"

"Not particularly, though I'm fairly decent at writing them. How about I write one where you get your head sliced off fraction by fraction with my nails?" I offered, turning around to face him as I tensed, unsure of what to do. Cora stayed put where she was however Ennis hovered close, ready to catch her again and Derek didn't look too good. He must be bleeding internally somewhere.

"Yes, I know of one story that you wrote for yourself. Tell me, do your friends know how you came to be an Alpha?" Instantly fear flashed across my features and Deucalion smirked further, sensing that he'd got the reaction that he wanted. Derek frowned, glancing between myself and Deucalion as Kali tightened her grip on him, warning him not to move. "It's quite the gruesome tale."

"I left that life behind me." I announced, my claws sliding away as I struggled to keep my heart steady, images of bloodied and mutilated bodies surrounding my mind and this time, they refused to leave. "Whatever you think I am, you are _wrong_. You don't know anything."

"Oh but I do." He purred softly, twirling his cane in his fingers. "Let me ask you something Derek, how well do you think you know this person standing before you? Tell me, do you feel her calling to you, drawing you closer, luring you in with her Alpha eyes?" Derek clenched his jaw and refused to answer, making Kali his and dig her nails in a little however Deucalion waved a hand, signalling that an answer was not necessary. "I heard rumours but didn't know the truth until I went searching. An Alpha who rose up within her pack in the city with a rare ability that not has been seen in hundreds of years. Compulsion."

"Stop it." I spoke out, pressing my lips together as I glowered heatedly at Deucalion, wanting to shut him up myself but if I so much as moved, both Derek and Cora would have their throats sliced open. "Stop talking."

"But how did she get this power? Of course, some natural talent was included, however such a gift demands a heavy price. A price that must be paid in blood." Deucalion smiled sickeningly as I started to feel my pulse grow light and my chest compressed. "And you paid in full, didn't you Sophie?"

"Please stop, it wasn't like that. It wasn't like that at all." Inclining his head, Deucalion sighed before rising up, using his cane to avoid the coffee table whilst pacing slowly back and forth. He couldn't know, he shouldn't know. This was my secret that I kept to myself, I didn't want anyone else to find out, they mustn't ever find out.

"I shall tell you a story. The story of a runaway girl and the big, magical city that she ran to." He promised before proceeding. "Quite a sad little tale, quite tragic. Something along the lines of Macbeth, or maybe Hamlet. All the same your little adventure is quite intriguing. It all started with the bite your Alpha gave you. Clara. Clara Delaney." I pressed my eyes shut as he spoke her name, beginning to tremble with anger. How dare he speak her name? "Clara was known to be one of the toughest and strongest Alpha in New York with the largest pack. Of course, such power drew my attention and I tried to persuade her to join me, but her greatest weakness was her sentimentality. She would never abandon those she considered her family."

"Because she understood the meaning of the bonds between Alpha and Beta. She created us, she was like our mother!" I snarled, eyes flashing dangerously however Deucalion only chuckled.

"Indeed. I knew she would not change her mind, however there was someone else in her ranks waiting for power, wanting to be more than just a simple Beta. You know this story, Sophie, though you do not know my involvement. I simply believe you have the right to know the whole truth, as well as those you seem to protect with as much enthusiasm as Clara did." He reasoned before continuing on as I listened in stunned silence, mouth slightly agape. "I told this Beta what to do, what he needed in order to become an Alpha. He was desperate for that power and wasted no time in doing as I instructed. Kyle, I believe his name was. Was it Kyle, Sophie?" Swallowing back the bile in my throat, I nodded my head.

"Yes."

"Excellent. Now, Kyle turned to his fellow Betas and persuaded them that they could all share in the power the Alpha possessed, so one night, they turned on Clara and ripped her to _pieces_. You heard her screams, didn't you Sophie? Listened to her beg for her life as you came running back to try and save her but your pack turned on you, slashing open your throat and left you for dead as you watched helplessly as they tore your beloved Alpha limb from limb." He approached me, cane tapping against my foot as tears began to slide down my cheek and Deucalion smirked, reaching up and catching one as he prowled around me, his voice sending shivers down my spine. "You remember the smell of her blood, the sound of her tearing flesh and how she begged for mercy. Does it fill you with rage? It must have do, because when your former pack mate Kyle ripped out her throat, he became the new Alpha."

"Stop it. Please." I begged him in a hoarse voice, staring blindly out the window as I trembled, feeling the heavy weight of Clara's death burn down on my shoulders. "I don't want to remember that. I want to forget."

"Oh, no, no you can't forget, this is now the best part!" Deucalion teased, sniffing my neck and inhaling my scent as his blind fingers brushed against my hair and face before clamping down on my neck, making my gasp as the tears continued to form perfect beads down my face. I hardly even noticed he was choking me. "Your new Alpha, crazed with power, set about biting young adolescents left right and centre before waiting until the full moon to set them upon one another. Only the strongest would make it into the pack, forming an inner ring that became his protection, his elite. Until one day, you were dragged in from the gutter you had crawled to and pitched into the fights, facing a Beta who was experiencing the transformation for the first time with no training whatsoever to maintain control. They expected you to die."

They did. I had managed to recover from the slash to my neck but they dragged me back six months later to compete, to earn my place in the pack once more. It was the largest pack ever known, easily over thirty people however when they flung me in, they just wanted carnage. They had craved it. "But that spark of talent and growth of experience kept you alive until the bitter end. You beat them and earned your place again, but only after tearing them all to pieces. That is why, my dear sweet Sophie, if your eyes did not shine brilliant red, they would be cold…icy…soulless blue." It was true. That night, my eyes had turned from golden amber to blue as cold as a glacier. They had been innocent people, but I did not want to die. All the while I fought all I could see was Stiles and my dad, I could even hear my mother's voice in my head as she encouraged me with my homework, but memory of encouragement had been all I needed to slaughter them all before me. "But you weren't finished, were you Sophie?"

His grip tightened and I gasped, beginning to rise up onto my toes as I struggled to breathe, Derek snarling. "Let her go. You're killing her!" His eyes sparked brilliantly and Cora moved forwards however Ennis grabbed her arm and threatened to break it, making her freeze as Deucalion tittered his tongue however he relaxed his grip slightly, allowing me a little more air. I was in pieces on the inside, trying to push them away but Deucalion had a voice like the tempting serpent as it beguiled Eve to taste of the forbidden fruits. He coaxed the memories from the dark crevasse I had buried them into, forcing me to relive through the events again.

"You found that with those kills, you'd grown stronger. Your eyes may have turned blue, but it came with its own reward. You plotted and planned until finally, you unleased your wrath upon them all. You poisoned them with wolfsbane which you placed in their drinks, making them weak and confused so that as you walked in, it took you no effort at all to slit the throats of everyone in that room. Tell me, what was it like to walk through that much blood?" He dug his nails into my side so I sucked in a breath, pressing my eyes closed reluctantly as I remembered the warm stickiness that had clung to my feet.

"Like I was walking through an ocean surf of blood. It ran thicker than wine and it was still warm as it slipped between my toes." I said darkly before his fingers closed around my throat again.

"How eloquent. You know, you really should have told the story yourself, sweet Sophie. Anyway, after killing most of the Betas, you were left with the elite. I heard it was quite a gruesome battle but you cleaned through them all before finally you reached the Alpha. Do you remember Sophie? Tell me you do." I nodded, thinking to how I'd glided forwards like a cloud of storm, rising up to stand over his trembling mass to press a bloodied foot into his chest. Then I continued pressing until his ribs collapsed and he screamed. "You killed him last, and you killed him longest. With that kill, however, you claimed the title of Alpha then took your revenge on all those responsible for Clara's death. With each kill you made that night, you only grew stronger."

Derek and Cora were staring at me in horrified disbelief and I couldn't bring myself to look at them. I didn't want to look at them. Those expressions were exactly the ones I expected to see if I ever told them myself. "So you see, you are already qualified to enter the pack. All you need to do is come with me and you can finally find a place where you will be accepted. All of us killed our own pack, so you are no different from us. Think about it." He whispered in my ear, trying to beguile me as he then let go and I dropped to my knees, coughing and wheezing as I raked the air back into my body, tears dripping onto my hands as I stared downwards and didn't lift my head again. He was right, I was no different from them. The few that escaped that night only did so because I let them. In a single night, I murdered the pack I had used to love unconditionally.

"Are we done with this story time? Maybe we should just kill her to make a statement." Kali suggested as Deucalion returned to his seat, shaking his head as he spoke with a voice now directed at Derek.

"Now you see the one problem with being in an Alpha pack. Everybody wants to make the decisions. Me? I'm more about discovering new talents. Like you, Derek Hale."

"Not interested." He seethed, glowering at Kali as I listened, slowly piecing myself together, stitching the seams and sealing away the tears as I closed my eyes and reached out for Clara, knowing that in this supernatural world there was no way that she couldn't somehow still be with me. I needed her now more than ever.

"But you haven't even heard my pitch."

"You want me…to kill my pack." I could hear Derek struggling against Kali as she kept one set of claws dug deep into his chest, threatening to open out his heart as the other pressed into his neck.

"No. I want you to kill one of them. Do that, and I won't have to ask you to kill the others. You'll do it on your own." Deucalion assured Derek and his words made me angry. Very angry. "I did it. Ennis did. Kali did. Tell him what it's like, Kali, to kill one of your own."

"Hmm...liberating." Her sickening groan only made me angrier. I clung to that anger, allowing the flames to rise as the injuries I had purposefully kept open healed and I could feel strength and power flowing into me as I bided my time.

"Listen to me, Derek. Do you really want to stay beholden to a couple of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability? And believe me, they will become a liability. In fact, I have a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble right now." The question hung in the air for a while as he sighed and continued. "See, the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple. We all know a pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole. When I lost my sight, one of my Betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me. Killing him taught me something about Alphas I didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I'd ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume the power of your own by killing another one. In fact, Derek, I killed them all. I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole."

Rising up to his feet Deucalion moved towards Derek, however when he reached out for him a surge flared with in me like solar fire, making my claws shoot out and grind into the ground as I lifted my head and snarled with a voice that was not my own. It was darker, more predatory and it even frighten me a little. " _Touch him and you die_." It was a simple statement, a threat, a promise and it made Deucalion stop, turning towards me curiously.

"I see, now I am even more convinced I want you two as a pair. It is another rare occurrence, but a romantic one all the same. You see, this bond that you two feel together, do you know what it means?" Deucalion questioned however as he went to explain, I slowly rose to my feet, my face shifting as my Alpha powers made my skin grow whiter and my hair more wild looking as I slid off my jacket and let it drop to the floor.

"I don't care. Right now you're really beginning to piss me off. Besides, you were wrong about one, simple fact." I informed him, widening my stance as I took slow and even breaths, feeling more like myself as I fixed my glare upon him. "Clara never begged for her life. She clawed and fought for every breath she took until her last. She died howling, like a true wolf. So you tell me, Deucalion, if her power is now transferred to me and I've now amplified it, how long do you reckon your lackeys will last against me if I got serious?"

"You little bitch." Kali snarled and she dropped Derek, leaping over him and Deucalion listened as she roared, aiming to slice me in half however I turned and grabbed her ankle, swinging her around in a full circle before I rammed her into the ground, making it crack underneath her and the entire left side of her body shattered, making her scream loudly and Ennis yelled her name, dropping Cora to race at me. I turned to face him, never once losing focus as I caught his hands, my fingers interlocking with his before I squeezed, breaking every little bone he had until he dropped to his knees, yelping from the pain before I let go and sliced out my foot to knock him aside, turning to face Deucalion again.

"Impressive. I knew all along you were going easy on us when we met you in the woods. At times like this, I wish I could see that defiant expression you're no doubt wearing." As Ennis and Kali slowly picked themselves off the ground Deucalion walked past me and I let him go, knowing that I was no match for him alone. I'd heard rumours of this guy. They called him all kinds of rather terrifying names. The demon wolf being one of them. "We are leaving." He announced so Kali sent one last look of disgust at me before she left, leading Deucalion away as Ennis followed.

The moment they were gone, I breathed and felt my wolf return to settle inside me, calming the raging ocean that battled against the sky's storm. "Sophie…was all that true?" Derek asked and I looked at him as Cora held him, her accusing glare making my features harden. Without a word I turned away and left, forgetting about my jacket as I took the stairs and waited for a few moments to make sure the Alphas had left before I climbed into my car, hearing Derek yelling my name. I reversed so that I could leave, however he suddenly rushed out in front of the car, slamming his hands on the hood to stop me.

I didn't want to talk. Not right now. So I put my car back into reverse and sped backwards, keeping my eye fixed on Derek as I rammed the back fence and the metal clattered to the ground as I swung out onto the street, quickly changing gears before surging forwards. I just drove, I didn't know where I was going however I was startled awake by a flash of lightning and rumble of thunder, making me suddenly slam on the brakes, my mind coming back to my senses.

"Okay, okay I'm okay, everything's okay. You're okay Sophie." I whispered hurriedly to myself before searching for my phone, however it wasn't in the car. It was in my jacket which I'd left back at Derek's. "Damn it, it's not okay, it's really not okay." I shook my head, taking deep breaths as the rain began to hammer down on my windshield. I flicked on the wipers and turned around, going back to get my jacket as it also had my house key in it. The only reason I had my keys to my car was because I'd put them in my back pocket.

Going through several breathing exercises I returned back to the studio, climbing my way back upstairs silently as I listened to Derek speaking to Isaac. "It's just not going to work with the both of you here. I've got Cora now, it's too much. I need you out tonight." Derek was saying as I approached, silent and unheard as I walked in but no one noticed me. Not even Cora.

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"Somewhere else." His voice was so cold and I could hear his heart beating at an accelerated rate in his chest, telling me that he was lying. He planned to run. He was going to take Cora and run, wasn't he? I didn't care, I felt too emotionless and empty at the moment to feel anything. It was a good feeling and the thundering rain just comforted me more. It drowned out the sounds of the screams in my head.

"Did I do something wrong, Derek?"

"You're doing something wrong right now by not leaving." Isaac pleaded but Derek refused. "Just go. Get out. Get _out_." Finally he snapped and as I drifted forwards, claiming my jacket on the ground which had been left untouched my silent footsteps remained unheard as Derek flung the glass tumbler he had been drinking whiskey out of, throwing it directly at Isaac however my hand shot out and snatched it, giving Derek a dark look as he froze. For a timeless moment no one spoke, Isaac shivering slightly with worry as he stared at the glass in my hand which I held out then dropped, letting it smash over the floor.

"I'll drive you Isaac. Let's go." I said plainly before turning away, pulling my jacket on before flicking my hair out from underneath my collar. Derek whispered my name, silently pleading me to come back and I could feel that tugging in my chest again but I ripped it apart, seemingly severing it as I continued walking, Isaac grabbing his things before jogging after me. Turning back at the door I cast one look at Derek, his eyes never having left me as I slid the door closed forcefully, separating us as I felt the dark soul that was mine deepen.

Nodding my head I drove Isaac away from there, though for once I was unable to offer any words of comfort or consolidation. Deucalion had done his work. He'd ripped open my soul and left me bleeding old wounds. Now, he expected me to come to him as a humbled and willing Alpha ready to join his pack, but he didn't count on one factor.

I was a damn obstinate little bitch.


	40. Chapter 40

The rain hammered against my skin, soaking me to the bone and I listened to the rolling thunder, eyes heavy against the constant crackle of lightning that seemingly opened up the heavens to release their anguish in the form of these cold and relentless teardrops. I sat on a swing in the park I used to play in when I was a kid and still carefree. It was mostly rundown but the swing remained intact as well as the roundabout and they'd tried to put up a climbing board but that had been demolished almost a week later.

My toes curled into the mud as I sat barefoot, wearing slacks and a cardigan that seemed to meld to my skin, hair plastered to my face as I continued to simply let it all wash over me, as if I were cleansing my soul with heavenly water. It didn't matter either way, at least the noise kept my head from bursting open with the constant memories and sounds of people dying after I slashed their throats enough to see them fade away choking and in agony. It's partly why I think my fur is white when I shift. Because I felt nothing when I killed them, I showed just how truly cold I could be.

Pushing off I began to swing properly, gliding through the rain and I closed my eyes to soar, a crack of lightning followed almost immediately by the boom of thunder, the sound ringing in my head like drums and I opened my eyes, looking into the everlasting darkness of the clouds, parting my lips to let some of the water slide down my throat to quench the thirst I felt. A thirst for what? Redemption? Sometimes I wished I could be like Jackson, shed away my skin and begin afresh somewhere completely new, but I couldn't leave my family behind. Even though I had run from them, I ended up running right back.

Once I was high enough I drifted to a stop, allowing myself to slow of my own accord as I tipped my head forward to watch my toes grace over the grass, soft blades tickling my skin until I suddenly planted a foot down, sensing someone approaching. Looking up his broad shape came towards me, emerging from the shadows as the single light of the park enlightened his features, already soaked from the rain. I didn't run away this time, watching him as his eyes found mine, turning pale and sharp with every flash of light the sky created. Derek was definitely something supernatural, otherworldly in some sense as he looked at me. Yet I could also see his normality. If I were just a human woman, I wouldn't be able to tell there was anything strange about him, I wouldn't be able to hear his pulse or smell the alcohol he'd been drinking on his breath. I wouldn't be able to _feel_ him the same way if I were human. He didn't have to touch me for me to feel his presence. It was becoming something I centred my entire world on.

A hand was held out to me, extending in silence but there was no malice in his eyes and no pity either. Just waiting. He was just waiting. With a long sigh I let go of the swing and placed my hand in his, letting him draw me up before he drew me away and we walked back to his car as he pulled me closer. When we'd both closed our doors, the rain was muffled and the difference in volumes was deafening to me. "Want to talk?"

"No." I answered immediately, curling up on his seat despite the fact I was soaking wet. Nodding his head Derek just sat there, keeping me company as we listened to the rain and thunder, the both of us probably wanting to wash away all of our problems. "Why are you here?"

"Stiles called me." Derek answered quietly, tapping a finger against the steering wheel. "Told me where you'd most likely be considering the mood you were in when you left." Looking down at my feet he smirked slightly so I tucked in my toes a little, dropping my hands to hide the fact I hadn't even put any shoes on. "Sophie, why didn't you tell me?"

"It had nothing to do with you." My voice was cold, sharp and biting, eyes fixated forwards as I refused to meet his gaze. "She was my Alpha, they killed her so I killed them. That's it. It's not a huge sob story Deucalion made it sound like, I could have told you what happened in four words. I killed my pack. End of story." Clenching my jaw I cracked my knuckles, flexing them as I began to remember the anger I'd felt. "And maybe I just wanted to put that behind me and never think about it again. So you'll forgive me if I'm a little sensitive to the subject."

Derek didn't answer, listening to me rant for a brief moment before I fell silent again, letting me brew by myself as I plotted the way I was going to kill each of them as painfully as possible. "Sophie…"

"Don't. Just don't." I requested firmly, really wanting to just sit in silence for a while. Thankfully he complied and we sat without sharing another word between one another for at least an hour, the thunderstorm refusing to let up. At some point Derek turned on the car to switch on the heaters and warm us both up, but that was it. I pondered over my thoughts, trying to make sense of things in my head. I knew I was guilty, I was fully aware of that, I just didn't regret anything I did. Maybe that was the animal in me talking, I don't know. Sophie Stilinski was a cold blooded murderer. Next thing you know, I might start turning into a Kanima.

Turning his head Derek looked across to me before his hand reached outwards, the back of his finger brushing down my arm in smooth strokes, making my eyes slowly turn to watch him. "What are you doing?"

"I can feel your emotions better when I'm touching you." He answered and I looked up at him before I could stop myself. The moment my eyes met his I was trapped, staring at him and my expression crumbled slightly, unable to keep the mask up any longer as he hushed me softly, shifting to face me properly as he slid his hand around my neck and began to thumb my cheek, stroking my skin and brushing away the petals of water. "It works better when its skin on skin." He gave me a look, inviting me to touch him and try so my hand slowly reached out to him, holding my breath as my fingers naturally settled against his face. At first there was nothing until slowly I felt a warmth spread up my arm and rush to my chest, pushing away all the emptiness and replaced it with something else. At first it was a peaceful sensation until I started to delve deeper, Derek's emotions settling within my own body as I instinctively closed my eyes to focus.

"Calm." I began to list, my head moving slightly as I began to identify everything Derek felt. "Confusion." He listened, not saying a word. "Guilt. Acceptance. Worry. Grief…." I trailed off, opening my eyes to look at him as the last emotion hit me like I had dropped into a well of ice. "Loneliness." A flicker of a smile touched his lips, looking away as he pulled back his hand after a brief hesitation I did the same. "Derek, I am _not_ going to join his pack." I told him slowly, shifting so that I was facing him fully. "I'm not going anywhere. Not this time."

"If I remember correctly, I was the one who ran first." He reminded me and I gave a sad smile as my eyes filled with understanding.

"Guess we're both runaways then." I shrugged and he nodded his head in agreement before holding out his hand to me. I took it, lacing our fingers together and he pulled me into his arms where I lay my head against him to listen to the steady beat of his heart, curling into him contentedly as his chin rested on top of my head, the both of us wrapping away our melancholy and buried it underneath the sound of the rain.


	41. Chapter 41

My phone was ringing and I groaned, waking up in the middle of the night where it buzzed at me insistently. "Scottie? It's like, the middle of the night." I complained however when he didn't answer, I instantly became more awake. "Scottie? Scott? Are you okay?"

"Here, I'll do it." Isaac's soft murmur sounded through the phone as he took it from Scott and paused it to his ear. "Hey Sophie, this…this isn't going to be easy to tell you but you need to know. Um…guess it's…not really easy to say either." He began to say as I sat up in bed, highly alert as I gripped my phone tightly, sensing something was wrong. I could feel a sudden deep pain burning across my torso, as if someone had taken a burning sword and slashed me open with it. "It's Derek, Sophie. Derek's dead."

With those words my entire mind collapsed. The pain intensified and I felt the breath leave my lungs as if the wind had been knocked out of me, or someone had taken a sledgehammer to my ribs. I could feel it. I could feel it all. So much pain and it was far more intense than anything I'd ever gone through before. I dropped the phone, Isaac calling out my name from over the phone but I shook my head, refusing to believe it. The last time I'd felt like this was when I'd watched my mother die in a hospital bed. Now it felt like that old scar had been burned open again and I released an unearthly wail, at first choking on it as I lost the breath to be able to make a sound before all at once I was able to suck in a breath and scream with a mixture of rage and agony.

Both dad and Stiles leaped out of their beds, racing into my room and dad paused at the door whilst Stiles pushed past him and ran to me, gripping my arms as I felt hot tears pierce my eyes like needles, my howling sobs audible throughout the house as dad came to my side and held onto me as well as Stiles saw my phone and grabbed it, listing it to his ear. "What's happened? What did you tell her?" Isaac repeated the news and Stiles also went still for a moment as I writhed, screaming as he tried to keep me calm.

When I describe this feeling, nothing is exaggerated. When you are part of a supernatural world your soul truly does become entwined into your physical being. It becomes more real, more tangible, and right then in that moment I felt like someone had ripped it apart and dragged it from my body. It was inexplicable pain, grief and agony all rolled into one as I clutched at my heart which barely beat in my chest. There was no sign of transformation, I felt like that part of me had died too, withered away like the roots of a tree that had been cut down after centuries of standing tall. Stiles cancelled the call and came to me, holding my wrists and trying to talk me through it as I convulsed, the taste of blood filling my mouth though there was nothing there.

All my brother could tell my dad was that someone I knew had died and that seemed to be enough as they both stayed with me, rocking me and offering words of comfort, however neither of them could bring me back from the unfathomable deep that I had been thrown into without my knowledge or understanding. I didn't know why it hurt so much, it wasn't a normal sensation. Physically I was fine but I felt like I was bleeding from every pore and I was fighting for my life, grasping at every breath as I kicked and struggled weakly until finally I succumbed to exhaustion.

Dad tried to persuade Stiles to go back to bed but he refused to leave me, settling down next to me and held my hand as I cried even in my sleep. I don't understand. I've felt loss before. My mom, Clara, my pack, but this was nothing like any of that. I doubt anyone else was feeling it as intently either. Yet even in sleep, I could still feel the pain. I carried it with me like an invisible scar on my body even when I woke up in the morning and just stared into space, a cocoon that the butterfly had already left behind, allowing it to waste away. "Hey Sophie, I'm going to call the others and find out what happened okay? So you just sit here and I'll be right back." Stiles said to me, being gentle and quiet as he pulled the bobble from my hair and brushed through it a little clumsily, trying to comfort me to the best of his ability but I just continued staring.

He left to gather the information, but even as he spoke I could hear their voices in the hallway, talking. There had been a fight. Scott had gone to Deucalion to try and end things peacefully but then Derek had intervened, intending to kill him but of course, Deucalion had not come alone. Ennis had killed him, I learned that too but they think he was dead as well. I was just…I was just so confused. It was like I could still feel him calling to me silently, more of a compulsion than a word but I didn't know how to answer or accept it. It was just there, lingering in the air like an uncatchable firefly.

Stiles came back and told me everything, however I didn't answer. "Guess you heard, huh." He said, chewing on his lip for a moment before he spoke up again. "Hey Sophie, what's compulsion?" This caught my attention and slowly I turned my head to look at him, eyebrows twitching slightly. Why was he asking that? How had he heard that phrase? "That day when you were cornered by Deucalion and the others, he recorded everything you both said. Lydia got a text from Aiden and she showed it to everyone except Allison. We didn't know what it was until things started to make sense. He mentioned you could use compulsion, but we didn't know what that meant."

"It means…" I began to murmur, lips moving as my eyes once more drifted off to stare into the distance. "That I can hypnotise someone if their mind is weak enough to succumb. Compulsion can make them fall in love with you…make them do anything for you…reveal truths…tell lies…there are varying levels of power. Sometimes…you can use compulsion to drive someone insane until they have no choice but to take their life…just to make the voices…stop." My voice was dead and lifeless as I explained to him what it was.

"And how well can you use it?" He pressed, not moving away from me and that brought me a little comfort. He wasn't afraid of me. His big sister, one who could easily make him die a horrible death or maybe even force him to do it himself.

"I don't know." Softly my brows turned upwards, feeling the immense pressure in my chest. "I've never tried to push myself…"

"Okay, well that's a good thing right? You can restrain yourself and that's something positive." Stiles remained optimistic for my sake as he fussed with my hair. "And we're going to sort this out. You know, I've seen Derek die quite a few times so he might even still be alive right? The guy has a rather terrifying knack for just not dying." His words made me think a little, wondering if the sensation of Derek's essence was not just my imagination, but it really was him. It was weak and I couldn't even pinpoint it, but it was there. "And you know who needs the guy anyway? He was always threatening to kill me and he was always had this sour look on his face."

"Stiles." I whispered and instantly he was turning his attention back to me.

"Yeah what is it? Do you want something? I can run to the store and get you some ice cream if you want." He offered but I shook my head minutely, reaching out and taking his hand in mine. "Jeez you're freezing, I don't think that's normal. Have you gone into shock or something?"

"Stiles." I repeated his name, realisation slowly coming to mind as all at once, I looked at my brother. "I don't think it was ever just a crush." My chapped lips trembled slightly as he blinked at me, a little taken aback as he sat further onto the bed and angled his body towards me. "I think…what I'm feeling inside me…it's a part of his soul."

"His…his what? His _soul_? Oh god this just gets crazier and crazier. Do you even know what you're saying right now Soph? I think you're a little feverish, maybe it's a delusion or you're hallucinating or something…please tell me it's the fever." He begged me nervously but I shook my head. He was right, I was feverish and I didn't know what I was saying. Almost as soon as I said it I forgot what I said so I frowned at Stiles, confused.

"What? Did I say something?"

"Yup." He sighed, frowning slightly in exasperation. "Definitely feverish. How about you lie down for a while okay? Do want something to cuddle like a bear or a pillow?" Slowly I pointed to a box that lay unopened next to my desk so Stiles brought it over and opened it for me. When he saw what was inside, he stopped and stared at it. "Is this stuff mom's?" I nodded my head as I lay on my bed, reaching in to point to a perfume bottle.

"Her favourite. I never spray it, I want to keep the scent alive for as long as possible." I whispered softly before then pointing to the purple blouse that Stiles picked up next. "That's the shirt she wore on her first date with dad." He lifted the soft material to his face and felt it through his fingers, relishing in its texture before he passed it to me and I snuggled it like a blanket, faintly smelling my mother's scent on it as it was the top she wore the most because of what it meant to her. Next Stiles pulled out a silver pot and lifted the lid, finding two cuttings of hair, both blonde though one was much paler and curled more. "Our hair. That one's yours. She kept them." I told him, pointing before slowly I went through everything in the box with him, feeling a little better going through the memories with Stiles who was crying by the end.

Wiping his face I reached out to him and he sat down next to me, holding my hand as I gazed up at him. "I wish I was more like her." I murmured, my eyes beginning to flicker closed as an imprint of exhaustion began to take over me. "I really wish, I looked more like her."

"Well actually Soph, you do kind of have the same smile." Stiles said to me and I couldn't help but smile in response to that. "And your eyes have the same expressions. Warm, mischievous, protective, except for the whole glowing red thing. That's a new one." I hummed in soft laughter as my eyes closed, Stiles sending me to sleep with his voice as he continued to hold my hand, telling me things that we didn't usually get to talk about. I was only sad that I didn't get to hear him finish.


	42. Chapter 42

When I next woke up I was able to move, feeling a lot more like myself though the imprint of pain remained. It was midday and I started to twitch nervously, frantically pacing about as I gripped my head, feeling a high pitched screaming sound in my head. "God! What do you want from me?!" My phone rang but I ignored it, seeing as it was only my boss. Shaking my head I knew I had to get out the house, I had to search for Derek. I couldn't believe he was dead, all of my instincts were screaming that he was alive and he needed my help so I ran.

I ran from the house, barely remembering to lock up before I was shooting away. My feet pounding on the ground, taking the roads without care if the cars were coming right at me. Several had to swerve and avoid me, honking furiously as I then cut through the trees and scattered a few wild rabbits, picking up the pace as the throbbing pain across my torso continued to throb dully. Maybe that's how he was injured, a slash down form the shoulder to below his navel. God if that's true, I'm going to have some serious questions.

When I reached town I crossed streets even as the traffic flowed, avoiding cars by sliding over them, however when I shot out from an alley and into the road to cross, there was a screech of tyres and a police car appeared right in the corner of my eyes as I froze, feeling it slam against me and knocked me to the ground hard. I healed pretty much instantly as I gasped, a little startled as the car flew open and dad's voice rung through the air. "Sophie! Sophie! What were you thinking? Sophie!" He panicked, racing to my side and gripping my arms as I got to my feet. "No hold on, we'll get you an ambulance."

"I'm fine, I'm fine I have to find him. I have to find him dad please let me go find him I have to find him before it's too late, I can't be too late I have to…have to find him." I rasped as the other cop in the car slowly slid out, frowning as dad turned me to face him, trying to look into my eyes to search for concussion. "Please, dad let me go look for him."

"Sophie, oh honey I'm sorry. I'm so sorry but your friend is gone. He's gone honey, no amount of searching in the world is going to bring him back." He said to me softly, trying to bring me to my senses but I shook my head, pushing my hand against his chest so that he had to loosen his grip and I fixed my eyes on his.

"He's not _dead_ , I can feel it. I'm going to find him, dad, I _will_ find him. I think…I think we're meant for something, or we're meant for each other, I don't know, I don't know what it means but I'm just following my instincts and they're telling me that he's still alive somewhere." I gripped onto his jacket tightly, recovering my breath as I lifted my face, trying to make him understand. "Please, I have to save him." Unsure of what to do dad looked around a little helplessly, not able to find the words to answer with however when his companion called out to say that they'd got a call in, I took this opportunity to bolt.

"Hey! Wait! Sophie!" He yelled the moment he realised I was making a run for it but I'd already disappeared. I couldn't find a scent, nothing strong anyway so I decided to find something stronger back at his place to get a better fixation on what I was looking for. It didn't take me long to get there, however the moment I walked in I was faced by Cora and Peter who both stood in my way.

"Now I know what you must be thinking…" I punched Peter in the face before he could finish, opening a gap for me to push through and I glanced around before going towards Derek's things, grabbing a shirt to memorise the scent. "Could you not attack me for just one second?!" Peter demanded incredulously as he rolled his eyes. "We need to talk about something."

"I have nothing to say to you. You killed Laura." I announced to him, tossing his shirt aside before opening up Derek's laptop on his desk and entered his username and password to start searching, hoping to find that he might have his phone on him as I couldn't smell it in the room. Yeah, I even knew what Derek's cell smelled like. Believe me, I found it creepy too when I first found that out, it was a new one on me.

"Yes I know, as you remind me constantly with that same venomous voice you use every time you honour me with your attention." He drawled sarcastically before blinking. "Wait, how did you do that? How come you knew his details?"

"Hale is predictable." I murmured, searching carefully but was beginning to find nothing valuable. "Cora, I'm going to find him."

"Unlikely. If anyone will find him alive it's going to be me. I'm his sister." Closing the laptop lid a little forcefully I turned on her, cold eyes blazing into hers.

"If you have an issue with me, don't be a coward and keep it to yourself, come out and say it so that I don't have to keep on assuming that sour look on your face is because you have a stick up your ass." Peter flinched and turned away slightly, wisely stepping out of this cat fight. Or dog fight. Whichever best suits. Narrowing her eyes at me, Cora slowly stepped closer.

"You want to know what my problem is? My problem is you. You're a mouthy bitch and I don't like you. It's as simple as that. Actually no, I really don't like you. I hate you! I'm so tired of your pathetic little tragedy act that you've got going just because your mom dies and you go and leech off my family and manipulate them into thinking you're a poor lost delinquent that's just trying to find their way." Her voice rose as she released about ten years' worth of pent up opinions. Strong opinions, apparently. "You're sickening and I don't want you anywhere near me or my brother, you're still trying to act all tough like nothing is even wrong! I want to claw your eyes out so bad that it's not even funny! I hate you more than I hate him, and that's saying something!" She pointed at Peter who instantly lifted his hands in surrender.

I said nothing, looking at her coolly as I reined in my temper and for once, answered confrontation with my mouth rather than my fists. "Cora look at me." I instructed her. "Really look at me. Look at my face. Do you really think that I feel tough right now?" I asked her and she glowered at me before sighing, observing my face a little closer. She saw the red rimmed eyes and the heavy shadows underneath them, she saw that my lips were chapped and my bottom lip was still healing from where I constantly chewed it. She noticed the withdrawn and dead look in my expression and the way I was slightly hunched over, as if I was carrying a heavy weight of pain, which I was. Her surprise slipped into her expression before she looked away, not responding. "I know you don't like me. I've always known and that's okay. Actually, I don't like you much either. Never liked kids younger than me unless they were Stiles or Scott, but that's just me. However at the moment, I don't care about whatever feud that we have going on here. There is something inside me that is constantly screaming and I can't shift this feeling of pain or the constant taste of blood in my mouth. If I don't find Derek, I'm going to lose my mind."

"Actually if I can cut in here, I might have some inside to-! Agh! I'm trying to help here! Please stop hitting me just for a moment!" It was a reflect action now, I didn't even have to think about smacking Peter and when I did so, I saw a flicker of a smile on Cora's lips as I turned a glare on him. He grunted, fixing his nose before he turned a look on me. "Now this may come as a shock, so you might want to sit down." I arched an eyebrow and my look told him to get on with it. "Or not. Alright, so you are aware that wolves mate more or less for life, yes?" We both nodded. "Well, in our case, sometimes it is a little more…unique. Sometimes, two people will cross one another's path and they'll fall in love."

"We know about the bird and the bee, what's your point?" I drawled sarcastically so Peter lifted a finger, telling me to be patient.

"They'll fall in love, but then finance issues, arguments, tension and work problems break them apart. They move on, fall in love with someone else. However, there are some cases, where the supernatural has an influence." I listened carefully, watching as Peter made various hand movements to emphasise his point. "Two people meet, only once they mature, their souls are able to connect with one another in a way that is unique to them. That little crush you had on Derek when you were fifteen? Might not have just been a crush after all. Since girls mature faster than boys, it makes sense that your soul was ready to connect to him, however he wasn't, so the connection was lost. You finding one another again, however, sparked it up again."

"So what, you're trying to tell me that I've somehow magically bonded with Hale and now I'm carrying part of him inside me?" Peter spread his hands, shrugging slightly.

"You tell me. Didn't you just say that you could feel a pain that wasn't actually yours?" He reasoned and I stopped slightly, frowning. "You've been able to sense him, haven't you? When he was actually more alive and you two were getting on fairly decently without wanting to kill one another, you could sense him, right?" I nodded my head, now intrigued. "A wolf will always search for the perfect mate. Loyalty is something that should not be taken lightly. The way you two are together, when I've caught glimpses, you're drawn to one another, it's that primal instinct within you that's telling you that you're perfectly matched for one another."

"You mean like a soul mate." Cora stated bluntly however I held up a hand, calling for a halt.

"For one, I don't believe in all that soul mate crap at all so that's too bad. Also, I've sworn to never believe a word that ever comes out of your mouth anyway because you're a jerk and so I am going to assume that I'm just going crazy and I'll accept that quite happily." I informed everyone as I stepped around the desk and strode for the exit. "Be careful around those Alphas. They're here for blood and they won't leave until they've got it." I warned them both blankly.

"There's something else you should know." Peter called out and I slowed slightly before stopping, turning my head to peer at him suspiciously. "When you'd been kidnapped by the Alphas, Derek went berserk looking for you. He almost completely lost his mind as he felt the incessant drive to not stop searching until he found you again." I didn't want to believe him, however when I glanced across to Cora she paused a moment before nodding her head to tell me it was true. I let that sink in a moment before I left, inhaling deeply the second I got inside before I took off, hunting down that feeling that was a gentle throb of life in the back of my mind.


	43. Chapter 43

Eventually I had to stop and rest, going back to bed after taking a long bath and stuffing my face with some food. Stiles was keeping me updated on all the murders and I advised him to go and speak to Deacon, knowing that he would have some insight on the matter as I was beginning to recognise a pattern. Three virgins, now two doctors to add to the list among others. It was all connected however I didn't believe for a single moment that it was actually the Alpha pack behind this, it just wasn't their style and there was no reason for them to delve into this kind of ritualistic power. It had to be the work of a druid. Or rather, if my suspicions were correct, a Darach, a dark druid that had lost its path.

I didn't know much more than that, but I was able to scavenge some information from the books Clara left for me. For the time being, I didn't know what the purpose for all these killings were, all I knew was that they had to stop but I couldn't tear away my focus from finding Derek. I tried, I just couldn't. Lying in bed was fairly useless as all I did was toss and turn, however gradually I began to sense something. At first I didn't recognise it until slowly, I realised it was the sense of Derek's essence growing stronger.

Bolting upright with a gasp I began to shiver, pleasure heating my body and I shifted uncomfortably, feeling a strong arousal that wasn't mine and it made me moan softly before I hissed, supressing it, rejecting it. This pleasure wasn't mine, it was Derek's. He _was_ alive, I knew I wasn't going crazy. Another surge of what I could only describe as sexual ecstasy surged through me and I had to shove my fist into my mouth to keep myself from crying out, gripping my legs tightly together to try and clamp down on the feeling. What the hell was he doing? Feelings this strong were being passed between us without needing physical contact, holy crap, that's a new one.

"Damn it…" My body was shaking and I felt tears beginning to slide down my face. I felt betrayed, immensely betrayed. Shaking my head I staggered to my feet and ripped off my clothes, going back into my bath where I ran the cold tap, filling it as I struggled to even stand upright from the waves of spasms shooting through me, rasping for breath as I waited until the water was deep enough before I forced myself under.

Immediately the sensation subsided, the shock of the cold water chasing away the feeling and I was able to relax, the water still running until it was almost up to my neck where I turned it off, shivering violently as I swept the water back from my face but as the arousal vanished, it was replaced by a burning sensation across my chest. To keep from waking up my dad I bit down on my hand again, whimpering slightly as I watched a massive laceration slowly appear from my left shoulder all the way down my torso with jagged lines shooting out from the main open wound and I lurched out of the water, now officially freaked out as it bled openly, staining the water and I drained it away, grunting as I tried to accelerate my own healing.

It stopped bleeding so much and gradually, the wound closed a little but not much more than that. It was still large, horrendous and quite a frightening appearance. What the hell is happening to me? I have to find that son of a bitch right now. Taking a deep breath I focused, casting out my senses and it was almost like my vision was rushing to meet him, seeing him lying in the arms of a woman whom I barely recognised as the new English teacher at my brother's school. The betrayal and pain because of it hit me again, making me grunt slightly as I tried to hold myself together.

Quickly I got dressed, sliding out my room and heading downstairs to get my car. The bike would be too noisy so I took my car and left, driving back to Derek's studio apartment whilst on the way, I could feel the wound bleed a little more and I hissed, checking it every now and then. If this was what Derek had been like wounded, as well as falling two floors down onto an escalator, I can see why he'd been almost dead. Why didn't he come back though? He knows that his healing would speed up if I make direct contact with him, he could have been a lot better much sooner. I swear I'm going to tear him a new one when I get my hands on him.

Halting outside his place I saw tyre tracks from a car that had recently left. That's a shame, I don't even get to properly meet the woman in question. Quirking my eyebrow I strode up to his apartment, sliding the door open and instantly I was hit with his fresh scent. He was asleep on his bed, however when the sound of the door opening and my smell drifted into the room he stirred, sitting up and blinking. "Sophie?"

"Come here you dumbass Hale, you have a lot of explaining to do and I'm only giving you ten seconds before I snap your spine in half." I growled as I entered, heading straight for him as he pulled on some clothes. Stopping I sniffed the air, frowning as I realised that what I had been feeling earlier wasn't me going crazy. It really had been him. "You stink of sex. Everything stinks of sex! Hale, if you're going to tell me you've been rolling around in the sheets with some woman whilst the rest of us have been going out of our freaking minds thinking you were dead then I swear to god, you'd better find a faith fast because at this rate you'll need a deity so save your sorry ass."

"Calm down, let me explain." I shot him a filthy look.

"Oh yeah? Explain this!" I lifted my shirt and showed him the wound that marred my skin, dripping with fresh and crusting blood and instantly Derek was on his feet, staring at me in horror as he recognised it instantly. I didn't even care that I was showing him my bra, I was proving a point. "What the hell have you done to me Hale?! Tell me!"

"I didn't…that wasn't me…the injury passed onto you somehow…" He faltered, unable to explain it so I snarled, eyes flashing red in rage. "Sophie just, let me touch you. It'll heal if I touch your skin." I considered refusing him but I didn't think that was particularly wise so I lifting my chin, allowing him to approach. His fingers stretched out and touched my face but I jerked away from him and snatched his wrist, squeezing tightly as I glowered up at him. My body seemed to recognise his presence as my healing instantly accelerated, the wound closing up and the moment I felt it had disappeared I let go and stepped away from Derek, not wanting him anywhere near me.

"You almost died and you didn't let any of us know that you were okay." I murmured, feeling my rage subside as I lost the will to be mad at him anymore. I just don't care. I shut it out, turned it off, whatever I needed to do to keep me from getting hurt. "And instead of asking me for help, or anyone from your actual pack, you run to this school teacher who knows nothing about you. Knows nothing about what you feel and then you just go ahead and screw her? Well screw you Hale. Screw you to hell."

"Why do you sound like this bothers you so much?" He asked me coldly, keeping the distance between us as he looked at me accusingly, as if this was somehow my fault. "So what if I like her? It's nothing to do with you, Stilinski." Now I'm pissed, he _was_ accusing me.

"It bothers me because I felt like I was going crazy! My dad almost had me put in a psychiatric ward because I wouldn't stop screaming through the night when Isaac told me you were dead!" I yelled, making him retreat back in surprise at my sudden raise of voice. "I don't know what you've done to me or what your uncle has twisted in your head, but it has to stop! It stops right now! You're too close, you're too close and you're literally inside of me which means I can't push you away again! I can't push _anyone_ away anymore and I feel like I'm drowning in that river still!" Sucking in a breath I stared at him, fingers and hands twitching and jumping the way Stiles does.

"What? I haven't done anything! And as far as I'm aware, neither has my uncle which is a first for him. Whatever fifteen year old girlish fantasy you've concocted in your head, _that's_ what needs to stop." I roared, lunging for him and before he could even stop me I'd grabbed him by the throat and flung him against the wall, eyes gleaming brightly as I towered over him and pressed my foot down on his throat, choking him slightly.

"That died a long time ago, Hale, don't be so full of yourself. Ask your uncle about that stupid story about soul partners or whatever he was spouting off the other day. See if you can make any sense of it." I growled, voice low and feral as Derek struggled beneath me, losing the colour in his face as his lips started to go blue. "And once you figure it out, you find a way to break it, because I don't want you in my head. I don't want to be drawn to you and I don't want you to know what I'm feeling. However, right now, I'll give you a pretty obvious hint." Without a word I grabbed his throat again and squeezed, letting the emotions rush through my hand and as they started to pound Derek like a punch to the face, his eyes slowly widened as he looked at me. "Betrayal. Agony. Pining. Loathing." I listed off, counting them with my fingers above his face. "So get rid of it Hale, or I'll just take the simple option and get rid of you. Deal with it."

By the cold and even tone of my voice, he knew I meant it. When I let him go he sucked in a breath, barely managing to stagger to his feet before I was halfway across the room. "Sophie wait. Sophie…Sophie! Stilinski!" He roared but I kept on going, blocking the sound from my ears the best I could. As I drove I shifted in my seat, my emotions all in turmoil however as salt stung my nose, I lifted my hand and suddenly realised that I was crying.

"Damn him. Damn him to hell!"


	44. Chapter 44

"Sophie my dear! I'm so glad to see that you're alright, come sit with me." My boss said as I entered his office, almost dreading being in contact with him. His eyes wandered over my body and even though whenever I came in I was sure to wear modest clothes that covered me up, he still looked. Okay, I know I'm comfortable with my body, but this was the last guy on earth I'd want to have looking me up and down.

"Yeah I'm back now, sorry for worrying everyone." I agreed, not taking the seat but continued standing in front of his desk and my boss paused for a moment before smirking, leaning forwards as his little soldier started to stand up to attention.

"If you need to talk about anything, you and I could always go out for some drinks to talk. If you need someone I'm always willing to free up my schedule for you." He said, however as he stood up to touch my hand I pulled it back and put a little more distance between us. "I'm only being friendly Sophie, there's no need to act like that."

"Oh yeah? Well something down there tells me otherwise." I drawled sarcastically as I gestured to his pants and he looked down, feigning surprise.

"Honestly, sometimes I feel like I'm a hormonal teenager again. You do really make me feel young again, Sophie, why don't you stay for a while and lock the door? Since you've been gone a couple of days, you'll have to make up for lost time." He said suggestively as I switched on my phone behind my back and started recording. My eyes sparked with irritation as I stepped a little closer to get a better reading on his voice.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" I asked, keeping my phone hidden behind me.

"If you want to keep your job, not really. After all I have been noticing some strange anomalies in the accounts recently and it's very suspicious as it only started happening after you got here. Now of course, it wouldn't look very good for the sheriff's daughter to be in a court case or even in jail for something so serious, right?" He coerced as I stepped a little closer, my eyes flickering slightly before I placed my hand on the desk and leaned closer to him.

"You want me to have sex with you and in return you'll let me keep my job and you won't blame the money shifting on me?"

"Of course my dear, I'm a very reasonable guy really and I have very simple needs. Do have any idea how much I've fantasied about you? Sometimes I even turn the security camera around just to watch you when you're at your desk." He murmured, probably trying to sound sexy but as I got it all on record, I smirked.

"Well thank you, that's enough for me to go to the cops with evidence of sexual harassment and gross misconduct. In addition, I'll hand over the evidence for the extortion against your employees, tax evasion and the proof that you've been moving money from the company bank account into a private one, under the name Daniel J. Thompson. I have more but I really can't be bothered to go into detail. Oh and to finish." I dropped a letter onto his desk as he stared at me. "That's my letter of resignation. I'll take my wages in cheque, if you please."

"You…you can't…you're bluffing!" He spluttered so I leaned forwards and grabbed his tie, pulling him up to meet me as my eyes burned red however he immediately became lost in them, losing focus as his entire body went lax.

"Listen to me, you will never coerce someone into having sex with you ever again. They must be willing, sober, legal and unbought, you understand me Johnson?" I compelled him, eyes swallowing his vision as my voice echoed in his mind. Dully, he nodded his head so I let him go and the moment I broke the connection, he blinked in confusion as I turned away. "I doubt your bosses are going to be happy about this. Good luck in court, Mr Johnson." I announced before I left the office, calling up the police station to report my ex-boss, however when my dad showed up I dropped a large file in his hands.

"What is this?"

"Everything you need to open and close the case. I've been watching him for a while and I just finished gathering up the evidence from the computers and tax files." I shrugged. "Surprising how nice people can be when you flutter your lashes at them." My dad smiled and I felt good that this was such a simple task. I know he's been stressing about being able to close cases recently, so this should help him get his mojo back.

"Honey you should have said something sooner, if this guy was harassing you then I would have had him arrested the moment he tried something." He told me, rubbing my shoulder as I nodded my head.

"I know, but I wanted to make sure that when he went down, he went down for everything." Rubbing my face a little guiltily I gave him a smile. "Looks like I'm out of a job again. You don't mind me staying home a little longer?"

"Of course not honey. I never want you to leave." He grinned at me, pulling me in for a hug and a kiss to my head as I gave him a look.

"It's because I cook, isn't it?" We both laughed and dad took care of Johnson as I drove off home. I'd had to hand over the recording to them for evidence as well, so I sent it to dad via message before I checked the time. You know what, maybe Johnson was onto something earlier. I seriously need to get out and get laid or just have a good time. When was the last time I went to a club? Or had sex? It must have been when I was back in New York and that was a year ago now. Damn, I'm losing my touch.

So that night, that's exactly what I did. I got dressed in a tight fitted black top and miniskirt with my high heeled ankle boots before grabbing a jacket. Stiles was a little surprised to see me actually dressed up and wearing makeup, however I told him to shake it off. "I might not come home tonight but I'll keep my phone on me so if something happens, call me." I told him as he floundered. "Stiles! Get over it, sometimes I like to look nice!" I clapped my hands and he jolted.

"Yeah, yeah! It's just um, I've barely seen you look like that before." He explained before frowning. "Are you going on a date or something?"

"No, I'm going clubbing. _Alone_ , you're not coming with me Stiles." I cut him off before he could ask and he threw up his hands in disbelief but I held firm, giving him the look before I stalked off to my car. "And don't even think about following me, I'll smell you a mile off." I warned before leaving the house and getting into my car. I drove to the most popular club in town, leaving my jacket in my car as I grabbed my phone and used my jogging band to attach it to my leg underneath my skirt, making sure it was secure before I took the money out of my wallet and tucked it into my bra with my keys going in the other after I wrapped them up to keep them from scratching or impaling me.

Satisfied I grabbed my ID and walked right in, showing it to the guy outside and he nodded his head, letting me cut in front. The younger kids all complained but I just flashed them a wink. Once they frequent this place every day for at least three years, then they can get VIP treatment. Walking in I inhaled the smell of alcohol, drugs, sweat and hormones, glancing around before smirking. It's good to be back in familiar places.

I went to the bar first and ordered a heavily alcoholic drink, something that made a few of the guys glance towards me, impressed and intrigued by my stomach of iron and I paid for it, the guy not even asking for my ID so I tucked that down my front too. Oh the secrets a woman keeps in her bra. It's almost poetic. Drink in hand I sipped it, making sure it was just right before I gave a smile and thanks to the barman who winked at me in reply though I knew he was just being friendly. He was gay, I could smell that much because it looked like he'd recently had a little tryst with someone.

Turning around as I sat at the bar I took another sip of my drink, arching an eyebrow at the grinding masses before all at once I downed it, a few eyes shooting wide open as I cleaned my drink then put it down to strut into the thick pools of people. It didn't take long for both girls and guys to start moving against me and my body answered, rolling and swaying my hips as a girl ran her hands over my waist, nibbling on my ear and I leaned my neck to the side, smirking at the attention. This was exactly what I needed, some distraction.

She was pretty cute and I didn't mind being touched or kissed by girls, but when it came down to it, I preferred guys. One caught my eye as I felt he'd been staring at me and it wasn't difficult to locate him. He was tall and lean with sandy hair and dark eyes, clean shaven and not bad looking. He had a tattoo sleeve on his left arm and I licked my lips slowly, wanting a taste so I beckoned him closer. He slid through the crowd and I moved towards him also, the heat of everyone's skin making me feel hot and aroused as his hand reached out and touched my hair first, seeking permission to get closer so I pulled his hands onto my body and arched into him, unable to stop smirking as he grinned.

My fingers ran down his body, pulling up at his shirt to better access his skin as his lips started to tease at my neck, our bodies still moving to the music which blared loudly, industrial smoke blasting over the dance floor to intensify the laser beams. "You want another drink?" He offered and his voice was lightly accented. Australian I think.

"I'm always down for more drink. I'll buy." I winked at him before lacing my fingers through his and turned, pulling him over my shoulder and led him back to the bar where we ordered shots. Soon we had other people joining in, trying to keep pace with me however when I downed six shots in a row which someone had just put out in front of me, they all yelled and laughed, shocked and astounded that I could handle so much alcohol. It never got more than a buzz and even then, I had to drink my weight in alcohol for that to happen. My body just naturally neutralised the alcohol.

The guy who I'd found, Brandon, was actually a pretty sweet guy. He was on holiday visiting his folks and of course, he was a surfer. He actually asked me a little about myself before he got too drunk to be able to even speak coherently so he settled for just touching me. I was fine with that, he was pretty good with his hands. Just as we were really getting into one another on the dance floor, I heard sirens go off outside. Of course no one else noticed and definitely couldn't hear, but I knew that sound to be my car. "Hey I'll be right back okay. I just need to get something from my car." I told him as loud as I could and he gave a nod of his head to signal he heard, though I'm not sure he understood.

Turning with a frown I slid out of the club, murmuring to the guy outside that I'd be right back so I turned and head to where I'd parked my car which was blaring its lights and wailing loudly in protest. Someone was leaning against it and I realised that he'd done it on purpose to get my attention. Glaring at Derek I fished out my keys and pressed the lock button, shutting off the alarm as I then faced him. "You know this is borderline suicide for you. What the hell are you doing here Hale?"

"I'm wondering the same thing about you." He responded, arms folded as he frowned at me, pretending to be thoughtful as he set his jaw tightly. "I didn't think this kind of place would really be your scene."

"Well then you'd be mistaken. I don't even have to line up to get in here, they know me by face, name and favourite drink." I responded, placing my hands on my hips. "Is there something you wanted? Because if you're here just to waste my time and ruin my night then I'm going back inside."

"I need your help." That made me pause a moment, stopping to look back at him as I arched an eyebrow. He was seriously asking for my help right now, of all times and considering that last time I'd strangled him with my foot on his throat and told him I'd kill him if he didn't fix whatever weirdness is going on inside us. This guy really does want to die. "It's Kali. She's going to come after me because Ennis is dead. I need someone to take care of my pack in case something goes wrong."

"Why would I help you now?" I asked, lifting my head as I stepped closer to him, pointing at him a little aggressively. "If they were smart, they'd stay far away from you Hale. All you ever do is get people around you killed or take them for granted. You don't think about others, you're just here to save your own hide." Accusing him with a spark of anger in my eyes they flashed red before I controlled them, taking a deep breath.

"Like you're any different?" Okay, now that was going too far. In a quick movement I'd punched his jaw, ripping his head back as I then grasped his throat and closed my fingers around it.

"At least I think about how my actions will affect other people. Everything I do is to protect my family and those I care about, unfortunately for you, you're no longer on that list." I hissed, wanting to snap his neck so bad but I restrained myself, letting him go. "Kali is your problem so deal with it yourself. Don't use your pack as a shield or I'll kill you myself, you tell those kids to stay well away from you until Kali is done ripping out your throat." He snarled slightly but I just looked at him unblinkingly. "What? Technically she'll be doing me a favour. Did you really think that I would just come running back to you just because you asked nicely?" I sniffed the air. "I can smell that woman on you again, you just love to rub salt into the wound, don't you?"

"It's nothing to do with you." Derek growled, beginning to lose his cool so I stepped back, letting him have his space though I was getting pretty angry myself.

"It has everything to do with me!" My hands started to twitch and jump so I gripped them into tight fists. "Whatever it was that happened to us, it's not natural and I don't want to know how aroused you are every time you touch her. It's gross and it freaks me out. Not only that, but you somehow transferred your wounds to _me_ , it's like you're just using me to push all your emotions and injuries away and making me carry them for you. Well, carry your own damn luggage!" I flung at him before spinning around on the ball of my foot, stalking away as my hair swished, however I paused a moment. Wanting to know something. "Do you love her?"

"What?"

"I asked you if you loved her. Or have you forgotten what that feels like, Hale?" Leaving him with that to ponder over I went back into the club and immediately grabbed Brandon, kissing him with a fiery passion to block out everything else. We didn't stay long at the club and I drove us to his place as I was technically still sober, though all the while he was touching and kissing me, making me groan and my body responding to demand more.

He was just the distraction I needed and after he sobered up a little, he really did feel good. I forgot about Derek and the Alphas, about the Darach and the sacrificed, I forgot about everything because I pushed those emotions away and I felt as if someone were taking them from me, disappearing on the wind as I spent the night with Brandon. When I woke up tangled next to him I sighed, glancing around his room. It wasn't very descriptive as it was just rented for the duration of his stay. Glancing over at him again I unwound myself from him, moving carefully as not to wake him before I borrowed his bathroom to have a quick wash before I got dressed, grabbed my stuff then left.

No one had called me last night so I was glad nothing happened, heading down the hotel stairs before getting into my car. I wasn't interested in going for coffee or anything, I never was. Usually it's the guy that leaves before the girl woke up, but I always made them take me back to their place so I could be the one to leave. It made it easier to disappear. I drove for a while, not really sure where to go so I parked on the side of the road to just reflect for a while. I felt heavy, like something was locked around my chest and dragging me into the ground until it kind of hurt, a lot. "Get a grip Sophie." I scolded myself, shaking my head and making to pull out again but my phone rang. "Erica?"

"Hey Sophie. I heard you were out on the town last night."

"Huh, news travels fast." I mused as I leaned back in my seat, switching off my engine to talk to her as I could hear that she clearly had something to say. "Is everything alright?"

"Not really. I'm…I'm a little scared." Her voice was quiet and timid, making me frown slightly. "These Alphas, they're coming for Derek and I don't want him to get hurt. I'm just really scared." Her voice cracked and I could hear that she was crying. "I don't want him to die and I don't want any of the others to die either. I don't know what to do, they're already setting up a plan and we all left school to help him. We're not running away this time, but I don't want to die either. I don't know what to do, I want to stay and fight but…but…"

"It's okay Erica, just calm down." I guided her gently, leaning against my elbow as I rested it on the side of my car to think. "It's your instincts to protect your Alpha kicking in. Pretty strong, aren't they?" She mewled in agreement. "There's no shame in being afraid. Quite frankly they scare the hell out of me too, taking them on all at once is not going to be easy." Biting down on my lip I chewed it for a moment before exhaling. "Listen to me Erica. Listen carefully. Hale and I aren't exactly going through an easy time right now, in fact I want nothing more than to kill him myself quite frankly, but then again that's nothing new. I'm not part of the pack, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you guys have all the fun."

"You mean you'll help?" She asked and I paused a moment, looking at my watch.

"Yeah, I'll help. Just don't tell anyone, I'll get over there as soon as I can but there's something I need to look at first. I promise, I'll get over as soon as I can but if they arrive and I'm not there, call or message me immediately." I instructed and she sighed with relief, taking deep breaths. "You're going to be okay, Erica. You're all going to be okay." I promised and she thanked me, telling me to get there soon before she hung up.

Cracking my jaw slightly I shifted, thinking things through carefully before I shook my head and headed home. The moment I was in I started doing some research on ancient Druid rituals and sacrifices, flicking through Clara's books and I was about to give up when I found a page with a symbol on it. Celtic, a five bound knot with a few notations scrawled in her flowing handwriting. I don't know why, but it caught my attention so I searched it, going through everything I could before I snuck into my brother's room and looked through his own research to find out if he'd knew anything. Apparently Deaton had been the right person to go to and my brother had been right.

It was a ritual, ritual sacrifice. Three virgins, as far as I'm aware that's the pool guy, Heather and another girl called Emily who turned up dead the morning after the full moon that Boyd and Cora escaped. The guy who disappeared outside of Deaton's veterinary clinic as well as two school teachers with military backgrounds also turned up dead. Three warriors. It was all happening in threes. Virgins, warriors, healers, that had to be the doctors that disappeared as well, now that remained were philosophers and guardians. "Oh god, please don't go after dad." I murmured, immediately thinking of him being the sheriff, you didn't get more guardian than that.

My phone buzzed and I looked to see I had a text from dad to tell me how the case with my boss was going, however this then prompted me to look at the time. I'd better get over to the studio and fast. Looking down at my clothes I quickly changed into leggings and a long shirt that was longer at the back, the front stopping just a couple of inches above my knees with a cute belt to tuck in my waist. It was comfortable and easily to move in. Or rather fight in. Plus I didn't care if it got scratched up, it was an old shirt with a band I used to like printed on the front in huge bold letters.

Deciding to take my bike I pulled on a warm jacket and grabbed my helmet, needing to go fast and maybe even take a sneaky shortcut. Revving the engine I tore away, racing against the light as it started to grow dark. In my pocket I felt my phone ring and I assumed it was Erica so I increased the speed, sliding around the corner and practically touching the ground to make the bend before cutting through the industrial estate, using the back alleys to avoid the busier roads before I finally reached my target. I threw the bike onto the kickstand and snatched the keys, dropping my helmet onto the handlebar before I raced inside with all speed, taking the stairs as I could climb them faster than taking the elevator.

I could smell that woman that Derek was sleeping with, which made me frown slightly however as I quietly approached from behind, I saw the twins had her locked down. Rolling my eyes I told myself I was going to regret this later before all at once I slashed them up the spine. They roared, instantly letting the teacher go and inside everyone's attention turned as I threw them forwards into the water, my hand gently laying on the teacher's shoulder to draw her aside, not even looking at her as I walked inside. "Now isn't this a lovely little gathering. It's a shame you guys couldn't all play nicely." I announced as Erica gasped with relief, clinging onto the pillar where she stood out of the water.

The twins pushed themselves up from the ground, drenched in the water and they roared as Kali froze, Derek looking like I was the last person he expected to see here tonight. "Why is it that you always show up at the most inconvenient time?" Kali demanded, snarling at me as the twins tried to block me off. "Always running to save poor Derek, is it true that you two are connected like soul mates?" She asked however I just held up my phone.

"It's called a phone you dumbass it keeps us connected enough and no, I can barely tolerate the guy personally so the teacher back there is welcome to him. However, I just have one tiny little problem." I informed her, before pointing to the twins and then at her. "I don't like your faces, so unfortunately, that means it's more than likely that I'll be tearing them off. Sound good?" The twins roared and I grinned viciously, eyes glowing red as I lowered my stance as Isaac ran to make sure no one tried to get to the teacher again as she panicked. "Excellent."

They ran at me at once however I slid down and sliced their legs, flipping them over before I grabbed one of them, Aiden and took a deep sniff. "You've been messing around with Lydia, haven't you? And I thought she had higher standards." Throwing him aside I dealt with the twins in a flash, keeping them apart so that they didn't try to merge as Kali went for Derek again. She was pounding him like a drum so with a roll of my eyes I grabbed Ethan and flung him around, tossing him straight at her and they collided, smashing into the water with a spray as Aiden groaned, unable to push himself upright. "How disappointing."

"You bitch!" Kali snarled, shoving Ethan off her as he lay in the water in a daze, leaping back to her feet and I grinned back, baring my fangs as she prowled, trying to decide who she wanted to go for first. As Derek clutched at his wounds and the others just stared, knowing better than to try and interfere, Kali decided that I was the bigger threat and went for me. Her kicks were fast and powerful and I avoided them all, ducking and spinning before I too kicked up with a spray of water. It almost looked like we were dancing. Only much more viciously and either of us could die at any moment.

I sensed that something was about to happen and somewhere below I could actually hear my brother's heartbeat, as well as Cora and Lydia's. The water rushed with each movement I made and hurriedly I sprung backwards, kicking Kali in the face to fling her onto her back before digging my nails into a pillar to suspend myself off the floor, yelling a warning hurriedly to everyone else as all at once, the power came back on and the lights burst, the electricity rerouting to be conducted through the water where Kali, the twins and Derek had failed to get out of it in time. They all cried out and I flinched, closing my eyes against the sight of Derek twitching violently as bright sparks of electricity poured everywhere until the entire building short circuited, leaving those affected groaning.

Dropping back down the water made a splash and I growled, advancing on Kali again as I hurtled through the water which was now safe, making to crack open her head like an egg but she managed to roll onto her back and windmill her legs, forcing me to step back as she got back to her feet, slashing at me with everything she had though her movements were now considerably slowed. I dodged her easily, her scent and heartbeat being my sole focus as I pushed her back with strikes of my own, slicing open her flesh before I vaulted over her and grabbed her arm, bending it over my shoulder before snapping it, making her scream before she tore herself free, gripping the rather extensive injury before going into a complete rage.

Sliding out a foot I made to kick her feet out from underneath her, the surf rising rather artistically as Kali leaped out of the way, flipping over her head and I growled, prowling slightly as I glanced to Isaac, Erica and Boyd in turn, making sure that they were alright as Derek continued to heal slowly, catching his breath back. "If you leave now I won't come after you." I warned, offering a chance to step away as Kali seethed, keeping her focus on me as we prowled one another, circling like vultures ready to swoop down upon their prey. "You can walk out of here still breathing."

"Thanks, but I won't be leaving until one of you lies dead, and I don't care who." Kali responded as the twins suddenly rushed forwards. Ducking quickly I blocked, snarling as they threw everything they had at me and Kali raced around, circling with a snarl. My eyes widened slightly, seeing that she was going straight for Derek. He roared, staggering to his feet as Boyd tried to tackle her to the ground but she kicked him away, though the force made her clear a few feet of distance as I turned back to the twins and rammed their heads together, a tidal wave of horrified fear crashing over me as Kali went directly for Derek.

Erica tried running at Kali from behind but she was too far away. My blood felt like it had thickened in my veins to slow my pulse to a painful thrum that echoed inside me, water splashing everywhere as I crashed through the flood as Kali began to push off the ground, jumping up high with multiple turns to gain height and speed. For a moment, I truly felt everything fade away as the one thing that burned in my mind was to save him. I couldn't let him die, I never wanted him to die, his death almost destroyed me once and I refused to live through it again.

As Kali's foot came slicing towards Derek who barely managed to rise halfway from the ground, making to defend himself but he wasn't fast enough. I, on the other hand, just made it in time. Just. My hand slammed against his arm and pushed him out of the way and into the waterlogged floor as the teacher screamed his name, everyone else yelling in terror as with that split second I managed to push Derek out the way I felt the long claws of her foot slice through flesh and I jerked violently, freezing in place.

A deep wound opened across my neck in a bursting slash which caused blood to pour from it all at once, my eyes staring as Kali landed with a smirk, everyone else catching their breaths as for a single second, I was too shocked to feel the pain. Then it hit me. It hit me all at once. "Sophie…" Derek's voice was hoarse and there was no limit to the disbelief in his tone as I gargled, blood filling my mouth and spilling over to paint my lips an intense red like a glossy rose. "No…no, no. Sophie!" Still quiet and numb Derek returned to me in a flash as my knees began to give out, his arms curling around me as he gripped my neck to try and stop the blood from pouring free, staring at me with wide eyes. He really did have such pretty eyes. The jerk.

"Can you feel it Derek? That small part of you that's now slowly wilting away, as if you're the one really bleeding. Can you feel her pain? The increasing weakness of her body as she bleeds to death?" Kali crowed as everyone else continued to stare and tremble, Derek trying to help the blood stopping from staining the water bright crimson. Turning Kali began to walk away, the twins getting up to follow her though they looked a little disturbed. "I want you to feel this pain the way I do. This is something I want you to live with and suffer for as long as possible. You took Ennis from me, so now I've taken something from you, be grateful I didn't kill you instead. I'm giving you till the next full moon, Derek. Make the smart choice. Join the pack, or next time I'm killing all of you."

Stars were popping in my eyes, making it difficult to see as I forced myself to keep breathing, my body convulsing slightly as I once more felt the terrifying feeling of your life being forcefully bled away from you whilst you tasted it in your mouth and smelled it with each chocking breath you took. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Sophie, please just hang on. Hang on long enough to heal." Derek pleaded with me, supporting my head as I lay in the cold water.

"Sophie…oh god, please don't die." Erica breathed as Isaac slowly rose to his feet, staring at me though almost immediately his legs gave out underneath him. The teacher looked like she was about to faint, though I could sense almost a slight jealousy from her as Derek held me close to him, tears beginning to drip from his face onto mine. He was crying? Derek was actually crying. His tears were hot and salty, his pulse thundering in his chest in panic as he tried to breathe but could barely draw in air. I had to calm him down somehow, his eyes were beginning to flicker between their usual colour and red.

A few moments after the Alphas had left, I heard and smelled my brother, Cora and Lydia come hurrying towards us however when Stiles saw me in Derek's arms with my throat cut, he released the most horrible scream I had ever heard in my life, crashing into the water though Isaac quickly grabbed him, keeping him back to save him from having to see me in such a state though they were both crying freely. Erica was sobbing in Boyd's arms and Lydia was staring, mouth open as she froze in place with Cora who looked like she had just witnessed a murder. Well technically, that was what she was seeing. I just hadn't died just yet.

"Come on, c-come on you can heal, right? You can heal because you're so strong, you're so strong Sophie you can heal…" Derek was frantically mumbling, making me a little confused for a moment as I tried to listen to him whilst also hearing my brother fighting against Isaac who had his arms locked around my brother's waist but Stiles was clawing at the air with both hands, trying to pull himself towards me and I began to feel a little bit afraid. Afraid for him. Who was going to protect him now? I can't die now, I just can't.

"D…De…Derek…" I chocked, fixing my eyes on his as my vision started blurring. "It's…o…kay…"

"No, no you're not okay, you're bleeding. You have to heal yourself and get better, you have to fight for this." He pressed, gripping onto me even tighter as another tear dripped onto my face and this time it slid down my cheek and into my mouth, letting me taste it. "I don't get you, Sophie. I don't get you at all." As I struggled to keep myself focused, I managed a crooked smile, closing my eyes for a moment so I could cement my sense of sound on their heartbeats, letting them be my beacon to call me back.

"Told y-you…I was…the…he…he…hero…" Taking one last breath I allowed myself to go still, savouring the last of my energy and for a moment, I felt as if I was going to lose my way, however Stiles was still howling like a lone wolf, the agony of his pain raising my mind back to the blurry surface as I floated. It was surreal, a time when typically you would say that you had a great epiphany and you'd rise up in a rush of light and magically heal before everyone's eyes, but that's just stupid. The world might be supernatural, but it was also realistic.

The only thing that kept me alive was my sheer willpower and with my ears listening to the sounds of so many hearts around me, I allowed them to be my anchor until they faded away and I was left only with my own. My heartbeat. It pulsed once. Twice. Then again but it gradually got slower as I kept it from pushing out too much blood and Derek panicked, gripping my face and shouting my name desperately as he lost the sound when it became too faint even for him to hear. But I could hear it. I could feel it and I could still feel him. He was warm and memories flashed through me, happy memories that made me nostalgic and peaceful as I gathered my energy.

I could almost hear Clara telling me to get back up. To keep on pushing and fighting. One time when we had been training, one of the older Betas had slashed me up pretty bad as well as breaking my arm and I'd collapsed onto the floor, however she'd told me to stand up and fight for my life. I remember it so clearly, the soft light that streamed in through dusty windows, the smell of damp and rust from the old building where we gathered but it was all familiar to me, it was a place I could call home.

 _"Is that it? You're done? You're not done until you're dead and death isn't worth it. Get up. On your feet, Sophie."_ Her tone was harsh and commanding even as I'd sobbed, my wounds not healing fast enough for me not to feel the pain.

 _"But it hurts. I can't…I can't do it, it really hurts too much."_

 _"You're in pain?"_ Clara had questioned before prowling closer, eyes glowing red as she looked down on me without pity. _"Then suck it up. Life is worth suffering a little pain. No matter how bad it gets, you keep on fighting to live another day, even if you're down to your last drop of blood. Giving up isn't an option and neither is taking the easy route. You fight. You struggle. You resist. Push Sophie, push through the pain! Don't let it be your master, are you pain's bitch?"_

 _"No!"_ I'd snarled, feeling my anger roar within me as I'd slowly started to push myself up, golden eyes glowing as the Beta snarled, ready to whip my ass again.

 _"That's it, accept the pain and the agony. Let it teach you a lesson never to let anyone hurt you like that again. You want to live? Then prove it."_ I'd lost count how many times I got my ass handed to me that day, but no matter how many injuries I got, I kept on getting back up. Even when I was concussed, bleeding and had most of my bones shattered, I forced my way back to my feet and refused to allow myself to become the bottom Beta. Eventually I earned respect from the pack and Clara had smiled at me, telling me that I'd done a good job. She was speaking to me again right now, yelling for me to prove I was worth the effort to draw breath.

In contrast, I remember mom being much softer, though she used to say something similar to me when I'd come home and told her these kids had beaten me up after school. I remember exactly what she told me. Don't be ruled by someone else, Sophie, don't let them take away from you that which is special. Your life is something that is invaluable to you and it is your right to protect it. If you let people like those kids beat you down then you have to get back up, or you'll be letting people walk over you all your life. Be strong, don't let them take it from you, Sophie. Don't be ruled by others.

I guess after she died, I'd taken her advice a little too literally, however as I remembered these words and both of their faces, I felt an immense wealth of indispensable power surge within me. My heart gave a jolt and I felt myself draw in breath, the blood sliding back up into my body as I willed myself to heal, though with Derek holding me so close it seemed to help prompt my body into the process further. Even some of the blood that had trickled into the water came back, sliding up my body until the flesh stitched itself closed, leaving not even the faintest trace of it ever being there as people went quiet, staring.

There was no magic, no incredible flash of slight or heralds of angels to save me, just a heartbeat. A heartbeat that grew stronger until finally, I could open my eyes and I looked clearly up at Derek who breathed, hands shifting to lift my head slightly. "When will you learn to save yourself, Hale?" I murmured to him softly, lifting my hand to brush away the evidence of his weeping with my fingers. "Someday, you really might be the death of me." Derek only let out a strained sound and pulled me closer, his entire body shaking as he wrapped his arms tightly around me and buried his face into the grove of my shoulder. "It's okay, we're okay." Soothing him gently I let him hold me for a few moments before making him let me go, turning towards Stiles.

Immediately he broke free from Isaac and barrelled into me, diving straight at me before I'd even stood upright and we crashed into the water, soaking us both all over again as he went back to sobbing but least this time, it was due to relief. I didn't need to say anything else, I could hear and feel everything in the room as people glanced at one another, letting the shock fade and the events sink in as I lay back in the water, rather relaxed by the cooling sensation.

Boyd thought to help the teacher back to her feet and draw her away, taking her home as she remained completely paralysed from shock. Meanwhile, Lydia had taken off her shoes and was tiptoeing through the water to come to us, my smile stretching across my face as I managed to sit upright and I reached out my hand to her as she too flung her arms around me in relief, Erica and Isaac also rushing to my side as all at once, they started to ask what happened and how I'd managed to heal from such a wound.

"What can I say?" I offered with a slight shrug. "I'm a damn stubborn bitch with an attitude." Glancing towards Cora, I winked.


	45. Chapter 45

Later in the evening when Stiles came home, he knocked on my open door and I told him to come in, pouring over a map where I had marked down all the murder locations, focusing on the telluric currents that ran through Beacon Hills and trying to find a connection or at least a pattern so that I could attempt to pre-empt where the next one would come. Another doctor had been killed and found almost immediately after Deacon had been located by Scott and my dad. I was glad he was alright, otherwise I would have been even more pissed off.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Stiles questioned and I looked up, blinking at him.

"Sure you can, what's the matter?"

"It's about Derek. Actually, it's about a girl that he kind of fell in love with when he was about fifteen. I was wondering if you knew anything about what happened." Of course I knew exactly who he was talking about so I nodded my head, standing up to take a seat as Stiles propped himself on my bed, making himself comfortably to listen.

"Paige. Her name was Paige. She was actually a year below us and quite an accomplished cello player. She was smart, had a few close friends but mostly kept to herself because she always studied hard." I recounted, trying my best to recollect everything I knew about her. "She got together with Derek at one point, however it didn't last long because she died. She was found bitten to death with a broken neck in the woods, suspected animal attack though they also thought that when she tried to crawl away she fell down the deep ravine and broke her neck on the rocks."

"How do you know how she was found?" Stiles frowned in confusion. "Did it get shared on the news or something or did dad tell you?"

"Because I was the one who found her." I answered simply, making my brother recoil in surprise. "She was one of my jogging routes and I found her in the morning. You might not remember, it was the day I came home and didn't go to school and I hid under my duvet all day." He shook his head, saying he didn't remember but I didn't expect him to. "Why are you asking?"

"It's just that Peter was telling us some things about Derek and he told us about how he fell in love with this girl. Did you know that it wasn't an animal attack? Well, not as such. Derek actually arranged to have her bitten so that she could become like him." I'd suspected as much and as I nodded my head, Stiles gave a wry smile. "Of course you did. Peter told us it was Ennis who did it and he dumped the body after Derek killed her. She didn't take to the bite, she was dying so he ended her pain. I just…I just can't get my head around it. I don't think Peter is telling the whole truth."

"Maybe because he orchestrated it like that." I offered, already drawing my own conclusions. "From what I remember about Derek back then with my new perspective, I'm beginning to think that there might have actually been a reason why Paige had to die." Stiles looked to me quickly so I started to explain. "Peter told you the story?"

"Yeah but I don't exactly believe he told us everything. His perspective is most likely biased." Stiles murmured and I heartily agreed with him.

"Personally I don't believe a word of what he says. However, in this case there are some element of truths. I've been thinking about Derek when he was a kid and actually, I can see a lot of resemblance between him and Scott. Now, there is something that you not know about Alphas, but not all Alphas have to steal the power from another Alpha in order to become one. Clara told me about them, they're extremely rare and they're known as True Alphas. Okay, so I've had my suspicions for a while, but I think Scott is well on his way to becoming something more than just an Omega. He already has his own pack, because he's got you, Lydia, Allison and in some senses he had Jackson too."

"So wait, you think Scott is a True Alpha?" Stiles questioned but I lifted a finger to make him pause.

"Not yet, but he's well on his way. I've been sensing a change in him for some time, however I've been keeping this to myself to observe and gather the facts. Now, Derek and Scott have a lot of similarities when Derek was younger, which leads me to believe that he too had the potential to become a True Alpha, however to attain this sort of strength you need to be strong willed, virtuous and a leader to others. I presume Peter told you about why our eyes change colour from gold to blue sometimes?"

"Yeah he did. He said that those who've taken an innocent life lose the gold colour of their eyes and they turn blue." He nodded his head.

"Exactly. Derek in the end had to kill Paige, who was an innocent in every single way, I mean I don't think she'd ever even had sex with anyone. When Derek killed Paige, he lost the potential to become a True Alpha. Now it's just a theory, but I think Peter had a larger hand in this than he's letting on. If he arranged for Paige to be bitten by an Alpha, the possibility that she would die would either force Derek to kill her because she was in pain, or there was the other possibility that Peter wanted her to go wild. He may have arranged with Ennis to let Paige loose, which meant that she'd have to be killed in order to stop her. Or, the final possibility, the bite took and she'd be fine and you'd know exactly who she was because Derek would probably still be with her." I listed off my theories. "Which meant Peter would then have to start over again to arrange something to go wrong and force Derek to kill someone innocent."

"Wow." Stiles breathed, leaning back on his hands as he absorbed all that information. "That's a lot of guesswork."

"I know Peter fairly well, he wants power even though he denies it and he's an expert liar. I think he's been manipulating things from a very early age. That's why I don't trust him, and you shouldn't trust him either." My brother heartily agreed, saying that Peter creeps him out and didn't particularly like him.

"So, is Derek going to be okay? I mean he just took off and he's been gone for two days. Is there something wrong with him or is just he's freaked out about the fact that you…that you…nearly died."

"Even I don't know everything about Derek Hale, Stiles. Maybe he is, maybe he's just trying to clear his head. Maybe he took off and ran away and left everyone behind, though I doubt that. He'll be back, and he'll be back when we need him so there's nothing to worry about. In the meantime, I'm going to pay Deaton a visit because I really need to ask him a few questions." He stood up as I did, making to come with me but I held up a hand. "No, you're not coming with me."

"Oh come on. Every time I leave you alone even for one second, you get hurt!" He protested.

"I heal don't I?"

"That's not the point. Look Soph, I know you think that you can handle everything by yourself and you want to protect everyone else, but you have no idea what it felt like walking in there and seeing you with your throat slashed open. It felt like…well it was mom dying all over again, except this time it was worse." He told me, making me stop in place and listen to him. "It was like how you felt when you thought Derek was dead. I couldn't do anything but scream. I don't want to see you like that ever again, I just can't."

"Stiles, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you went through that." I murmured, turning around and pulling him in for a hug, my forehead resting against his. "I can't really explain it, but I was moving before my brain even had time to think. I just couldn't let him die, like there's still some part of me that felt like letting him die would be worse than any pain imaginable." Looking at him for a moment I smiled, inclining my head before picking up the spare helmet. "Come on, you can ride pillion." Instantly my brother brightened, grabbing the helmet and went with me down to my bike where we went straight to Deaton's.

As I pushed open the door the bell rang, calling Deaton out from where he'd been cleaning up for the day. "Ah, I wondered when I'd be seeing you again. Come in." He invited, opening the barrier to let me pass with Stiles close behind. "What can I do for you? You seem to have a lot on your mind."

"I have a couple of questions and I was hoping you might have some good advice. I know you were the emissary to Talia before the fire, I hope you don't mind me seeking council." I began politely, going into the back room where I lingered slightly in the door, looking to see if I could help with anything.

"Of course, though as I hear you give excellent advice all on your own and you have been making your own progress with the Darach. Quite honestly I'm impressed." He said as he took off his gloves to toss them away before folding his arms. "What is it you need to ask me about?" Stiles hovered at my side and I glanced to him, feeling a little awkward before simply sighing and going for it.

"Can you tell me about soul mates and whether or not they're a real thing?" Deaton arched an eyebrow at me before giving a small smile, inclining his head.

"I see. You know, I had my suspicions for some time, I just didn't want to pry. You don't have to linger there you know, you're always welcome here." He assured me so I stepped further inside as Stiles began to occupy himself with looking around, fiddling with random things until I gripped his hand and shot him a warning look, so he lifted his hands in surrender. "As far as I can tell you yes, something of the likes of soul mates do exist, though it's uncommon. What you're experiencing is something on a more…realistic level."

"Okay, so what does that mean exactly?" Stiles asked, frowning deeply. "Am I missing something here?" Rolling my eyes I pinched the bridge of my nose as I listed off all the crazy and confusing things I'd experienced since coming back into contact with Derek.

"I've been able to feel Derek's emotions as well as know exactly when he's in danger and he can do the same with me but also when he was having sex with your English teacher I could feel his arousal and then he somehow transferred his wound to me whilst leaving me in excruciating pain and whenever I touch him my healing accelerates even faster than normal and to boot, when he was close to death it was like a part of my insides was being ripped open. That's the basic overall summary of it." I explained and my brother looked at me like I was crazy. Believe me, I questioned myself sometimes.

"It's nothing to be concerned about. I suspect what's happened is that you two simply share a deep connection. In history, people who have undergone similar pressures or losses experience a kind of evolution. You and Derek have been closely connected since you were both young and I know for a fact that the Hale family meant a lot to you like you did to them." Deaton began to explain. "Having heightened senses, your understanding of other people is also more instinctive. Wolves sometimes have another pack member who they hunt with the most, who they stay close to because they naturally feel stronger and safer with them. I believe what you are experiencing with Derek is something along the line of a sensual assimilation, it happens occasionally but not often. Usually a pair who experience this either remain extremely close friends for the rest of their lives, or they become one another's exclusive companion."

"So in other words, soul mates." Stiles summarised and I just blinked, uncertain whether or not I wanted to believe this was true.

"Not in the same sense of the words. Soul mates suggest that two people were created for each other. This is something more natural and influenced by events. You both lost Talia and everyone else to the fire, you both have strong feelings for that grief and you both have very similar dispositions to protect those closest to you. It's natural that you two undergo a transformation together, seeing as how close you became after Peter died. The first time. As for you taking on Derek's injury, that's something that I haven't exactly heard of before." He frowned, trying to think. "Perhaps it's to do with your nature specifically. You are empathetic and have a strong desire to protect others, even take away their pain though you might try to deny it." He said to me even as I opened my mouth to do just that, so I closed it again. "It's not a solid explanation, but I imagine that that's what it'll be." Deaton continued as I just looked at him, still a little disbelieving.

"So wait, you're saying that my sister is in love with Derek Hale? That is actually a little terrifying."

"Not necessarily. I did say that sometimes the pair just remain close friends, though usually the need for closeness and intimacy overrides their desire for anyone else."

"How do I stop it?" I asked quietly, clenching my fists as I started to panic a little. There was no way I wanted to fall in love, especially not with Derek. The risk was too great, too much of a chance that I'd get hurt. I never in my life dated anybody, I didn't trust romance or any of that crap. One night stands was about the extent to which I'll go for human contact but that was it. "Is there a way to get rid of it?" Deaton's eyes fixed on me in utter seriousness.

"You either separate yourself from him for an extended period of time, which will be a couple of years, possibly more, or you both have a change in personality which makes you no longer compatible, or you kill him." He listed off so I cracked my knuckles.

"That last one sounds mighty tempting."

"Yes, except that you won't be able to." Deaton informed me, making me stop and balk as I felt my stomach drop. "It's instinctive to protect him, you'll be able to hurt him if you're angry enough but It's like humans can't bite off their own fingers. The potential is there, however something in our brain stops us from hurting ourselves. If you killed Derek, it would be like committing suicide. I've heard of some cases where the other person in the link when their companion died passed away from grief and heartbreak. They just…lost the will to live." Okay, now that seriously sucks and wants me to break this weirdness all the more.

"But Hale doesn't think of me like that at all, he has that school teacher now."

"Jennifer Blake." Stiles supplied unhelpfully. I didn't particularly care what her name was.

"Jennifer, fine. He's got Jennifer and that's totally cool, but I don't want anything like this. It's like he's invading my personal space and Stiles can tell you how twitchy I get when people I don't want to be close to me push the boundaries." My brother shuddered in agreement.

"Yeah, this one time she got sent home from school because she threw a guy out the window when he tried to kiss her. My dad had been pretty angry about that." Deaton glanced between us as I frowned in thought. Maybe I should talk about this with Derek next time he shows up. Perhaps he wants to get rid of this as much as I do and we can figure this out, however even as the thought struck my mind, the idea of losing this connection with him made me panic more than having it there in the first place.

"I can understand that you don't want to form a romantic relationship with anyone, Sophie, but that's no reason to be afraid of this." He began, extending his wisdom to me so I listened respectfully. "Sometimes the way to heal is to have faith in others. Just wait a while, see what happens. Sometimes with enough willpower, the connection can break on its own, but until you know how Derek feels about this then it's not entirely fair for you to make your own assumptions." He guided and I knew he was right, so I nodded my head in agreement.

"Okay, thank you Alan. Just one more thing, about the Darach ritual. Three lots of sacrifices have been made, which means there are two sets of three left. Guardians and philosophers. Who are they exactly?" I asked and Deaton sighed slowly, his lips tightening slightly.

"I'm not exactly sure. At this point, it could be anyone. Guardians may mean law enforcement or security guards or even the bouncer outside a club. If I were you, I'd keep my eyes wide open." I sensed Stiles twitch beside me so I reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "So yes, in answer to your next question, it is possible that your father may be in danger."

"I'll protect him." I clarified instantly, giving my brother's shoulder a squeeze. "I'd like to see any Darach try and lay a single finger on him before I rip out their throat with my teeth. I won't even need the fangs." Lifting my head I steeled my resolve. "Thank you for your time Deaton. Oh, by the way, I'm glad that you're alright. I'm sorry I didn't know about you being taken until after you'd been found otherwise I would have been helping with the search."

"It's quite alright, I had faith that Scott would figure things out in time." He waved his hand dismissively and I gave him a smile before gently murmuring to Stiles to come along. With many new things rattling inside my head, I could barely concentrate for a few moments as I tried to make sense of it all.

"Hey, you okay?" Stiles asked.

"No, not really." I admitted, eyebrows knitting together as I reached out for my helmet and he did the same. "I've never really believed in all that romance crap, falling in love just feels like a real waste of time and I want nothing to do with it. That's what worries me." I told him as he frowned further, looking at me in a perplexed manner.

"Why?" Lifting my gaze as I pulled on my helmet I paused to speak before I then pulled it down over my head.

"Because I think it's already too late."


	46. Chapter 46

So it was law enforcement. Guardians. Which meant my dad really was in trouble and I had to get to him fast. I have to find him and stay by his side to protect him. Spinning around I abandoned my jog and flew into a full blown run, blindly making my way back to my car however in my haste, I didn't see the tripwire until I sprung it. Something lashed around my foot and I yelled as I was swept off the ground, rising up as the cord dug into my ankle and I flailed, a little stunned for a moment as I swung in the air. "Damn those hunters!" I growled before I struggled, trying to swing myself up to slice at the cord however I was still swinging too much to be able to control where I was aiming.

"Need a hand?" Dropping back down I looked to see Derek standing there, looking a little smug and extremely amused. "Or do you still like hanging out by yourself?"

"Seriously? You're cracking jokes right now?" I deadpanned, still swinging as I folded my arms and glared at him upside down. I felt like I was the second hand on an old grandfather clock, ticking from side to side. "Where've you been?"

"Somewhere." He said, coming forwards and reaching out his hand to stop me from moving so much. For a moment I just looked at him, our heads perfectly level though of course, I was still upside down with my ankle really starting to throb. "I just needed time to think."

"Yeah, I know." My voice softened towards him as his fingers traced the outline of my jaw and even brushed over my lips, feeling their silky folds. "I told you I was Spiderman. Which definitely makes you the damsel in distress, Mary-Jane." Smirking at him Derek arched an eyebrow at me. Using his shoulder as a foundation I pushed myself up and slashed through the rope, dropping down though Derek's hands were there to steady me, catching my waist as we both paused, making sure I was stable before I nodded my head and removed the cord. "I have to go and be with my dad. The Darach is after people from law enforcement for guardians, they've almost completed the sacrifices and I don't particularly want to know what happens when it's finished."

"Right, you should protect your family. Just, just let me say one thing." He asked, standing in front of me still however as he opened his mouth to speak, his phone rang. He growled slightly and looked to the caller, frowning slightly before answering it. I didn't have to ask him what was going on. I heard it all.

"Derek thank god you picked up. You have to get to the hospital right now, it's Cora." Instantly my hand rushed out and gripped his arm, my eyes wide in alarm. Cora was in hospital? What happened? Before me Derek looked like the ground had collapsed underneath his feet as his phone slipped through his fingers but I caught it, putting it on speaker.

"Stiles, what happened?"

"Sophie? Well uh, Cora went after Aiden and he beat her up but she's not healing. I tried to tell dad everything about werewolves and the supernatural and what was going on with the sacrifices because we figured he needed to know, but he doesn't believe me. Cora collapsed and now she's in the hospital throwing up that black stuff and mistletoe."

"We're on our way." I informed him before cancelling the call, pulling Derek along with me. "Come on, we're going now." After he woke himself up from his momentary panic he was running, gripping my hand tightly and I could hear his heart pounding in fear so I guided him back to my car and hit the gas, driving to the hospital where instantly he was running inside. I parked after I dropped him off, hurrying after them and Melissa pointed me in the right direction. My phone was ringing, it was my brother again.

"Also you should know, it's not guardians the Darach is after, its teachers. Philosophers. They found another body and it was my history teacher. There's a huge recital going on tonight and everyone's going to be there, so you have to get here as fast as you can. Love you." Stiles hammered out before cutting me off, not letting me get a word in. It made sense, Tara used to teach math in middle school before she became a cop. Shaking my head I hurriedly found Cora and Derek. He was already holding her hand, standing by her side as I paused at the doorway.

"Derek." I spoke and he looked up. "I don't know why this is happening, and I don't know how to stop it, but I'm going to try." Approaching slowly I looked down at Cora who was shivering and looked frighteningly pale, convulsing every now and again. "This wasn't an accident, this has to be the Darach's doing, but I'm not going to let them get away with hurting Cora. Just leave it to me, you stay with her." I reached out and took Cora's hand, unable to help but feel guilty and empathetic towards her. Taking a breath of focus I took away some of her pain, flinching and hissing slightly as I absorbed some of the poison into myself and it rose in black veins up my arm before disappearing. Almost immediately she looked a little more comfortable so I put her hand down, making sure that she was laying comfortably as Derek couldn't even take her eyes off of her.

"She's all I got left." He whispered, trying to keep himself from bursting at the seams so I leaned across and brushed my lips against his head, making him tense quickly in surprise before relaxing against the sensation. I didn't want him to be in pain, I wished I could take it all away from him, so I did. I absorbed it into me, feeling his deep fear and left him with a calm serenity which allowed him to focus on Cora whilst I handled the cold dread that I drew from him.

"Not all." I reminded him in a mellow murmur, turning his chin so that he faced me. "But we won't let her die regardless. Keep her safe and call Deaton. He might have a cure for mistletoe poisoning." Pulling away I made to leave but Derek grabbed my sleeve, making me stop.

"Sophie, when this is over, we need to talk." He told me, still watching over Cora. "We'll talk when this is over."

"Alright, we'll talk. Once I rip open the bastard that did all this and Cora's back on her feet throwing me filthy looks as well as insults." He gave a weak smile at that and I squeezed his shoulder for his own comfort before I hurriedly left, streaking back to my car to get to the recital. The sky was darkening and I could feel a shift in the air, almost like it was becoming denser by the second. Something was going to happen, I could feel it. With my instincts going crazy, I hit the gas and sped through an amber light.

The recital would have already started by now and I was impatient. I had to reach my dad, I don't know why but I could just feel that he was in danger, I could feel it in every bone in my body. I made a couple of shortcuts, screeching to a halt outside the school and didn't even bother turning off the engine. I just leaped out the car and raced inside however I was immediately hit by the smell of blood. It didn't belong to anyone I recognised, so I disregarded it in order to find my family. "Stiles! Dad!" I yelled, racing through the halls and moving towards where I could sense them.

There was a loud crash and the sound of shattering glass, Stiles's voice penetrating my mind as I found them in the English room, Jennifer's room. As I raced inside I took in the scene before me, Scott and Stiles staring as Lydia remained tied to a chair, a long bruise rising around her neck from where she'd almost been strangled. "Stiles where's dad?" I asked, dreading the answer as I could also smell my dad and Jennifer's scent in the room, but they were both gone. Had she been taken as the last philosopher?

"Sophie…" Stiles croaked, looking at me with tears in his eyes. "It was Jennifer, she's the Darach. She took dad." My knees gave out beneath me and I dropped, hand grasping onto the desk for support as I felt my entire world spin. That woman…that woman had taken my dad? She was behind all the murders? Oh god, oh god please no. Please don't tell me he's next.

"I'm so sorry, I tried but she's too strong." Scott offered weakly but I shook my head, doing my best to control my anger. I can't lose control now, I have to focus. Staggering to my feet I ripped the tape from around Lydia's wrists as she cried, her body in shock from almost being strangled to death so I pulled her into my arms to embrace her reassuringly and she gripped onto me tightly, hiding herself away.

"Scott, Stiles, take Lydia. An ambulance will be on its way because someone got hurt in the recital, probably one of the teachers there. I could smell the blood." I was surprised by how calm and level my voice was even though all I wanted to do was explode in rage and go hunting. I had to take care of them first, they need someone to tell them what to do and keep from panicking. "Tell the cops that dad is gone and you don't know where, then call Derek and tell him to meet you at the studio. Tell him what happened, get there fast, get there _now_ before she does."

"We will." Scott said, stepping forwards as Stiles accepted a shaking Lydia from me.

"You tell him everything, make sure he knows all about Jennifer and when she comes to him, which she will, you force her to tell you where she took our dad. Break each of her fingers if you have to make her talk, I have to…I have to try and track him." I said before looking out the window as a clashing of thunder and lightning sounded. A storm. We were only supposed to have a mild one however I could smell on the air that it was going to be big. "Go, move now!" They hurriedly left and I breathed in, keeping myself from just tearing the room apart before going to the window.

All at once I leaped through, ignoring the glass as it scratched me and drew blood and I rushed into the darkness, racing after where I could faintly smell Jennifer and my dad's scent and I refused to give it up, even after they disappeared in the rain.


	47. Chapter 47

The rain was harsh against my skin, soaking me to the bone however when eventually it died off, I was sliding all over the mud trying to find my way back. I was sobbing, yelling my dad's name before I pummelled my fist into the churning earth, feeling myself collapse from the inside. "DAD!" My voice shattered the heavens, overriding the thunder as I howled, eyes blazing red until I was breathing heavily, hunched over in the mud as its smell wafted through my nose.

Slowly I began to get a feeling, prompting me to lift my head as I opened my eyes and sensed something drawing me towards a specific direction. "Derek. I swear to god, you better not be in trouble again." I whispered before I pushed myself back onto my feet, body poised in anger before all at once I broke into a run, feet pounding the ground as I flew through the trees before heading towards the hospital.

Everything moved so fast that I had to react quickly to avoid hitting a tree, the sensation of Derek in danger pulling me towards him. He must be with Cora, something must have happened and I have to get there and help them. I know Cora didn't like me, but that didn't mean I wanted her to get hurt. As I approached the hospital I realised that most of the block had been evacuated as the streets were bare and I couldn't smell many people around. If they were there, they were huddled safely in their homes to weather through the storm.

Drawing in a deep breath I could smell numerous scents, including those of Derek, Isaac, Scott, Allison and her father as well as Stiles, Peter and Cora. What concerned me, however, was the fact that the Alphas were here too. They were here for Jennifer. Well they can have her so long as she tells me where my dad is, I'm just here to kick some ass. I just had to be careful to not let the hunters see me. I strode straight into the hospital, dripping wet and covered in mud but I didn't care. I just want to taste some blood. With a dark snarl I found Kali first, or rather, she found me.

"You're supposed to be dead." She growled as I charged up the stairs right at her.

"You missed." I answered back before ramming into her, our snarls intermingling as we began to fight. I slashed and kicked, throwing punches and everything I had at her whilst she focused on defending, springing backwards and throwing things in my way to keep a distance between us. "Come here you bitch, let me rip you apart already!" I howled, leaping over a transport bed and with a slash of my claws, opened four deep cuts across her chest. "You Alphas are all going to die, I'm going to kill all of you!" Kali's face flashed with fear as I sprung up, twisting to strike outwards with my foot and I sent her flying backwards, forcing her to the ground where she rolled and I prowled after her.

At the same time we both caught a scent and heard the twins down below chasing after someone. With a snarl Kali bolted, taking a running leap before she crashed through the window and I almost went to follow, however I caught the scent again and this time I determined it to be Allison, so I stopped. I don't know why I hid myself from her, it just felt like I couldn't reveal who I was to her yet. Something always stopped me, pulled me back, like there was a hand on my shoulder and a silent voice whispering to me. Not yet. If I wasn't a werewolf, I'd be so done with this supernatural crap.

Turning around I froze, coming face to face with Deucalion. "I see that you have exceeded my expectations once again. Kali assured me that she'd killed you."

"She's not as great as she thinks she is." I responded coldly, lowering my stance slightly as I readied myself to attack. Screw it, I won't be satisfied until this guy is dead too. If he died, then maybe all of this would stop. "Her head is too far up her own ass."

"Hm." He mused in thought. I lunged for him, slicing my claws across but he pulled back, easily moving out the way as I roared, going after him again and again. For a blind guy, he was pretty nifty at avoiding being hit. I threw everything I had at him, digging deep into my vaults of anger and determination, however I just felt a little too tired, a little too broken and I just couldn't stop thinking about my dad. Stop it Sophie, focus! "A shame." Deucalion said before he whacked me with his cane, making my arm sting as I noticed he'd uncapped the bottom to reveal a blade, drawing blood. "I had such high hopes for you."

Suddenly he had me by the throat and I blinked, unsure of how he'd managed to get me in such a quick movement before all at once he lifted me off the ground and slammed me into the wall, digging his claws into my side and I snarled, fighting against the pain. Now that he had me pinned, I chose to act. My foot slammed down and powered against his leg, making him snap his jaws as they revealed fangs and I heard the bone crack slightly as my other hand slashed across his face, drawing lines of blood but still he didn't let me go. In fact, he just healed himself and didn't even loosen his grip.

"A valiant attempt. You may be strong, but you are still centuries too early to be trying to fight against me." Before I knew it I was flying through the air and I crashed through a door, ripping it off its hinges and I felt it slide underneath me as I fell into the room and coughed, winded and I felt a few cracks in my spine as I struggled to move. He was strong, so strong! I shouldn't have gone after him, that had been pretty stupid. "We shall meet again, my dear. Next time, you will either die or choose to join me, though you might even come to me yourself. After all, you'll need help to find your father before he is killed."

"You…you bastard…" I rasped, hearing him walk away from me as I shook my head, clearing away the buzzing sound. Growling I managed to roll onto my front and I dragged myself out of the room, pushing with my feet to slide my belly over the ground, trying to get myself moving however it took a while for my back to heal.

By the time I'd managed to get down to the ground floor I was able to stumble on my feet, heading towards the smell of my brother and Derek. "Stiles!" I called out and he turned, looking at me from where he'd been trying to shake Derek awake.

"Sophie! Sophie we need to get Derek out of here, to make things worse Jennifer kidnapped Scott's mom and he left with Deucalion and the police are on their way." He rushed, running to me and helped me stumble towards Derek, pulling my arm around his neck to take some of my weight. "God, what happened?"

"Deucalion, I'm fine. I'll heal, it's not even deep." I brushed it off as I reached Derek and collapsed to my knees, still feeling my back burning in pain as I balled a fist. "Hale!" With an expert swing I punched him hard enough to wake him up and he jolted, gasping for breath before his hands gripped me.

"Sophie, you're hurt."

"Great observation genius. Come on, we're out of here." I encouraged however as I staggered and struggled to stand up with Stiles still with my arm around his neck Derek grabbed my other, the two of them together dragging me with them as we made a break for the exit.

"Jennifer?"

"Gone, she took Scott's mom with her. Guardians didn't mean law enforcement, she's going after our parents." Stiles informed us both and I wanted to smack myself. Of course, such a stupid oversight on my part. I should have seen this one coming and now we don't know where any of them were, though I had a fairly decent idea.

"Stiles, you have to stall the cops." I said to him, gripping onto his shirt tightly as I looked at him imploringly. "Hold them off for a while whilst Derek and I get out of here, ugh!" I flinched and my weight dropped as my side continued to bleed. Okay, maybe they were a little deeper than I thought.

"Okay, okay I'll stay, just don't die again okay?" He told me sternly. "I drove your car here, it's parked outside since you left it at the school. Here, take the keys." After fishing them out of his pocket I took them in shaky fingers, however Derek lifted me up in his arms to keep me from collapsing again.

"I'll drive." With that I found myself being bundled into the passenger seat of my own car before he slid around the other side, quickly starting the engine and tearing out of the hospital parking lot before the cops could arrive. As Derek drove I gripped my side, taking deep breaths as I felt my back fix itself slowly and gradually, though not fast enough, this might take a few hours and if this pain didn't ease up I might end up passing out from it. "You alright? Sophie?"

"Not really." I answered, opening my eyes to gaze into the distance. "My dad is missing and now Melissa's been taken too. I feel like I'm slipping." Exhaling as my head rolled to the side I momentarily lost consciousness, blinking dazedly as I felt the vibration of the car only make my back feel worse.

"Just hold on, we're going to figure this all out." Derek promised and I felt his hand reach out to grip mine securely, holding on for as long as he could until he needed to change gear but then immediately returned to holding my hand. He carried me upstairs when he got back to the studio, Isaac and Peter already there with Erica and Boyd lingering, unsure of what to do.

"What happened? Why's Sophie like that?" Isaac demanded as Erica rushed forwards.

"What did they do to her?!"

"Deucalion broke her back. I need to lay her flat so she can heal." Derek informed them and Isaac hovered close as I was lay down next to Cora. I could sense her beside me even as I ebbed on the brink of consciousness, and I think she sensed me too as after a few moments, our hands brushed against one another before our fingers laced weakly together. I wanted to take on her pain but I couldn't, though I tried. My own pain was barely tolerable, I have no idea how I managed to move so far after getting my ass handed to me by Deucalion. "She'll be okay."

"What about Cora?"

"I don't know." His hand was stroking back my hair as I breathed through the pain, chest heaving but he didn't leave us. Derek sat by our side through the rest of the night and into the morning as slowly I became more awake. The pain vanished by morning and I was able to move my back a little, though as I opened my eyes I found Cora was still holding onto my hand. Maybe she was warming to me slightly. "Sophie."

"I'm okay." I waved him off as he began to rise, slowly sitting upright though Isaac was beside me in a flash, helping me with a hand to support my back. "I'm fine, don't worry about me Isaac."

"Well recently you seem to have a habit of not being okay so I am a little worried." He argued and I couldn't help but chuckle softly as I looked at him, ruffling his hair as he looked at me closely. "Do you need anything?"

"I could have done with a couple of shots of morphine last night, let me tell you. It's been a while since my back has been broken." I mused almost to myself as I then turned my attention to Cora, pressing my hand to her brow to feel her fever, trying to smooth back her hair and make her more comfortable. "She's not healing, the mistletoe is still in her body."

"Is there something we can do?" Isaac asked, looking as worried for Cora as I was. This is bad, like as bad as it can get. I don't know how long Cora can hold onto life with the poison trying to kill her slowly. As I tried to think I gripped her hand a little tighter and took some of her pain, grunting slightly as I took as much of it as I could bare before I gasped, dropping her hand and shaking as the black marks went up my arm and even touched at my neck. "Careful! You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

"No. Which means I'm not sitting around anymore." I growled, raw determination powering through me as I stood up with a flare of my hair as I swung around, grabbing my jacket which had been taken off at some point to slide it on. "Hale, you remember Kali's warning. You should take Cora and run whilst you still can, try and find some help for her."

"What about me?" Peter asked as I walked. Of course, my fist shot out and punched him in the face.

"You can stay and get clawed to death for all I care." Derek didn't answer but I didn't pressure him, he had things on his mind as I grabbed my keys and head back to my car. I need Deaton and I need him now. If there's anyone who knows where they are, it'll be him. However I have a pretty strong suspicion I know where the last sacrifice will take place, I just don't know where it was. I'd come across some things in Clara's books, one mention in particular had caught my attention and I knew from some basic Druid history that I'd studied myself that it was a good guess. It was called the Nemeton. A place where Druids would offer up sacrifices to their gods. It was said to hold great power and with Beacon Hills' history, I had no doubt that there was one somewhere in town.

Almost as if he'd been expecting me Deaton was waiting outside the clinic so as I drove up he walked forwards and got into the passenger seat. "You know." He guessed and I nodded my head. "You'd better drive to the school, we need to get everyone together if we're going to find your parents before the lunar eclipse." He said and I nodded my head, a little too tense to speak as I gunned it to the school. I came to a halt in front of the entrance and didn't even care about finding a parking space, striding right inside with Deaton close behind me as I tracked Stiles's scent to an empty classroom where a federal agent was talking to him.

"I don't know what's going on here, but it's serious and hey, your dad is missing." He tried to get through to Stiles but my brother kept his mouth shut as I reached the door. "Fine. But I don't want you going home alone. You have someone you can stay with tonight?"

"Of course he does dumbass." I spoke up as I glared at the tall guy who I recognised immediately. It was Scott's dad and he was definitely a face I didn't want to be looking at right now. It was just asking to be punched. Through a brick wall. "Come on Stiles, I'm taking you out of school today and you're not answering anymore questions for this asshole." I inclined my head and Stiles was instantly on his feet, walking towards me and as he passed I pressed my hand to his back, shooting Mr McCall a filthy look before I guided my brother away.

"Mr Deaton?" Stiles questioned as we started walking.

"We're getting everyone together so we can figure this out. I'm guessing my genius little brother already knows about the Nemeton?" I guessed and he looked at me quickly, asking how I knew about that. "I've been doing my own research, remember? Believe it or not but I know a little bit about werewolf history, including things that are involved with us, which means I took an interest in Druids and my former Alpha, Clara, was pretty much an expert on all things historical." I explained to him. When we got to my car I pulled the seat forward as Stiles texted Lydia, Allison and Isaac to get them to meet us at the clinic.

I was pacing back and forth all the while I was waiting, the others getting there as fast as they could. Erica and Boyd were keeping an eye on Derek and Cora, meaning that everything else was left to us. I wanted to find my dad and I wanted to find him fast. Patience was definitely not one of my virtues and I was struggling not to claw at the walls to just go out there and try sniff him out. Lydia was the last of us to arrive and when she entered, I saw the dark bruise around her neck from where Jennifer almost strangled her. It pissed me off even more.

"Okay so Jennifer has my dad, Scott's mom and now she has Allison's dad. That's the final three." Stiles began as he opened up the map that Allison and Isaac had brought with them from where her dad had been mapping out all of the sacrifices. "We think they won't be sacrificed until the full moon, which means that we've only got two days left until we'll be too late."

"Not exactly encouraging, little brother." I said to him in a low voice, arms tightly folded in front of me. "We don't even know where to start looking for this Nemeton. Does anyone even know where to start looking for it?"

"It has to be on a telluric current, or maybe even at the axis of two or where they all intersect. I just know it's where Derek took Paige to die." He supplied and I quirked an eyebrow at him. That's an interesting fact that I didn't know before. If Paige was killed there, then that could very well mean…her death gave the Nemeton power. Everyone knew she was a virgin, after all. One virgin death to relight a spark long since died out.

"My dad and Gerard were there once but Gerard said it was years ago, and he couldn't remember where it was." Allison spoke up before she faltered slightly. "And my dad obviously isn't here to tell us now."

"Yeah, mine either." There was so much pain to the dead tone in Stiles's voice that I moved over to him, placing my hands on his shoulder and arm before tucking my chin over him, comforting him as he reached up with a hand to grip mine, taking a deep breath to keep calm as Isaac spoke.

"Then how do we find this place?"

"There might be a way, but it's dangerous. We're going to need Scott." Scottie? I lifted my head and gave the vet a questioning look as I sensed that whatever he had planned was not exactly going to be a good idea. Plus, I had a feeling that when he says dangerous, he meant life threatening and I was immediately thinking of my brother's safety.

"I'll call him." I offered quietly, drawing focus to me as I pulled out my phone. "He'll answer me." And he did. I asked him to meet us somewhere slightly out of town near the preserve, giving him a distinct location that he'll know how to find before telling him that we knew where his mom was, we just didn't know how to find it. Giving a nod to Deaton and Stiles I told the others to wait whilst I drove my brother and our veterinary friend to meet with Scott who was already waiting for us when we got there.

"How'd you guys find out?" He asked as the three of us approached, standing in the light of my headlights.

"Distinct intuition and genius." I responded with a deadpan, tilting my head to the side to make sure that he was alright and the Alphas hadn't hurt him at all. He seemed okay though I could see the slight skip in his heartbeat which derived from the worry for his mom's safety. I knew how he felt, my pulse was doing the exact same thing and no amount of breathing exercises helped.

"Lydia." Stiles answered simply, giving me a glance. "You?"

"Morrell. None of the other alphas know where it is either." So much for my hope that this would be easy and we wouldn't have to resort to this dangerous method that Deaton had come up with but had yet to tell us about. The universe really does hate us. The bitch.

"So if this works, are you going to tell them?"

"I can't stop Jennifer without them."

"With the amount of times that woman has pissed me off, I'll be able to handle her with one hand tied behind my back." I told him smartly, folding my arms in front of me as I leaned into my hip. "I've already started digging her a grave. She's a corpse walking." There was a cold and slightly awkward silence as Scott looked a little sheepish so Deaton spoke up, moving us forward in the conversation.

"How about we concentrate on finding your parents first?" He suggested so I relaxed a little, nodding my head to signal my agreement as Scott straightened up a little, looking between us.

"What's the plan?"

"Essentially, you, Allison, and Stiles need to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents." Whoa there, hold up a second. Surrogate sacrifices? I did not agree to this, no way is my brother going to be put into that kind of dangerous situation, I'm disallowing it here and now however before I could voice my protest, Stiles spoke up after Scott had iterated that they would die for our parents.

"But he can bring us back. You can...you can bring us back, right?" I did not like that uncertain look in Deaton's eyes.

"You remember the part where I said it was dangerous? If it goes right, the three of you will be dead for a few seconds, but there's something else you need to think about. This is a dangerous thing for more reasons than one. You'll be giving power back to the Nemeton, a place that hasn't had power for a long time. This kind of power is like a magnet. It attracts the supernatural, the kind of things that a family like the Argents can fill the pages of a bestiary with. It will draw them here, like a beacon."

"Which is why my brother isn't going to do this." I announced strongly, shaking my head slowly. "I can do it, right? He's my dad too so it should work out the same, why does it have to be Stiles?"

"Well technically it doesn't, however because the three of them have a closer connection to one another, it is more likely that they'll come back alive and still sane." That did not exactly boost my confidence in this idea. I pressed my lips firmly together, still refusing to accept that my brother has to put his life on the line for this when I could do it myself. It'll be safer for him this way.

"It's okay, let's just focus for a minute. You said that giving the Nemeton would attract things back to Beacon Hills, right?" Stiles asked and Deacon nodded his head in clarification. "Doesn't sound any worse than anything we've already seen."

"You'd be surprised at what you have yet to see." We all glanced to one another however when both Scott and Stiles looked to me, I sighed. They had no idea the kind of things that were out there, I'd only seen a very small portion of the supernatural world and what I had seen was bad enough. I didn't exactly like the idea of drawing those kind of things back. I mean, it was called Beacon Hills for a reason.

"Is that it?" Scott's question lingered in the air before Deaton answered, shaking his head solemnly.

"No. It'll also have an effect on the three of you. You won't be able to see it, but you'll feel it every day for the rest of your lives. It'll be a kind of a darkness around your heart and permanent, like a scar." Now I definitely didn't want my brother to have anything to do with this. He should be worrying about school, not about all these supernatural people trying to ruin everyone else's lives.

"Like a tattoo."

"Like a plague." I agreed, reaching out to hold onto Stiles. "I can't let you do this Stiles, this isn't something you have to do, you can let me do it and I'll be fine. I don't want you being hurt like this."

"Sophie, it's okay." Stiles reassured me, turning around to grip my shoulders. "Let me do this, please? You've done so much to protect me and everyone else, let me do this for you and dad. I'll be fine, you'll be there to pull me back should anything happen." He reasoned with me but I shook my head. I can't lose him. If we lost dad, I couldn't lose Stiles too. I really would have no one left then, I'd be just like Derek, only Derek got Cora back so I really would have no one left in my family who would care for me the way I cared about them. I just can't. "You can't protect me all the time, Soph, you heard what he said. I stand a better chance, so let's just get this over with." I wanted to protest, wanted to argue but as he looked at me with an unwavering gaze, I saw a strength and resolution in him that I'd never seen before. I can't doubt him, I have to have faith in him otherwise he'll waver. If he won't change his mind, I won't force him.

"Okay." I accepted finally, taking a deep breath. "But if you get yourself killed, I'll find you in the underworld and make it look like a vacation when I get hold of you." I warned him before heading back to my car, pulling the seat forwards so that Scott and Stiles could get in.

"Wait, the underworld isn't real, right?"

I didn't answer.


	48. Chapter 48

It was the worst thing imaginable, watching my brother underwater without breathing. What was even worse was the fact that I had had to push him under then keep him there even as he struggled and writhed. It took everything in me to keep from crying just from the sheer emotion. Everyone stayed, Isaac leaving only to grab us all food from the nearest fast food place but I barely nibbled at my food, staring at the bathtubs whilst constantly twitching. "Hey, they're going to be okay." Isaac reassured me, however by this point I wasn't sure if he was talking about our parents or my brother, Scott and Allison.

"I am so going to need a holiday after this." I murmured and he chuckled weakly in agreement, leaning back against the counter next to me, I noticed that he was standing pretty close but I didn't make a comment, still keeping my eyes focused on my brother. Lydia went to sleep at some point and Isaac did as well. Only Deaton and I remained awake through the night. It was agony, the waiting, but I forced myself to go through it. A total of sixteen hours of constant worry until finally, with a rush they all rose up from the water and sucked in air, clambering out as I grabbed a towel and immediately wrapped my brother up in it as everyone jumped to their feet.

"I saw it! I know where it is." Scott gasped as the three of them shivered, frozen to the bone as they recovered their breath. I was astonished, they'd lasted in the water for sixteen hours without breathing, being dead, and now they were alive, talking, breathing and walking. That was the most terrifying thing I'd ever had to go through and I swore I was not going to let anything like that happen again. Not to my baby brother.

When we told them just how long they'd been under for, they all looked at us like we were insane. I didn't blame them, however before anything else I insisted that they warmed up and changed their clothes, getting dry and I made sure that they were all stable before we began to make our plans. Scott wanted to go back to Deucalion and there were mixed feelings on the matter. Personally I still wanted to tear him apart and shove that cane of his up his ass, but that's just me. Imploringly, Allison turned to Deaton.

"He trusts you more than anyone, tell him he's wrong." She pleaded however Deaton just looked intuitively at Scott.

"I'm not so sure he is. Circumstances like this sometimes require that you align yourself with people you'd normally consider enemies." Deaton informed us all. Considering we were talking about the guy who had recently broken my back, I wasn't all too keen on the idea of aligning ourselves with him, however Deaton had a point. Jennifer wanted to kill the Alpha pack, that much we knew, so why not use him?

"So we're going to trust him, the guy that calls himself death, destroyer of worlds? We're going to trust that guy?" Isaac dead panned with heavy sarcasm however Deaton shook his hand at us in disagreement.

"I wouldn't trust him, no, but you could use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait." Now we're talking. For a moment there was silence, all of us thinking it over however when a scent hit my nose I stood bolt upright, frowning slightly as the door opened. My hand had instinctively jumped out ready to push back Isaac and Stiles, both of them glancing towards me as Deaton went to see who it was. Ethan.

"I've been looking for Lydia." He said quietly and we all moved forwards, Lydia in front as she looked at the Alpha from the safety of the barrier.

"What do you want?" I relaxed slightly, sensing that Ethan wasn't here looking for trouble.

"I need your help." Sometimes I loved how often my instincts were right.

"With what?" The others were on their guard, however when Scott noticed how lax my shoulders were and how I hadn't leaped over the counter to claw out his throat, he allowed himself to relax a little too.

"Stopping my brother and Kali from killing Derek." Crap that's right, it was the full moon. Kali would be going after Derek tonight, in less than four hours. Everyone else was silent, probably very much not believing Ethan, but I could hear his heartbeat. It was steady and calm, actually almost timid and his eyes weren't lying either. When people had higher senses such as hearing and smelling, I found that they sometimes forget to look into a person's face to tell whether or not they were being deceptive. I could tell Ethan was being sincere, so I turned my head slightly to Deaton and nodded, assuring him it was okay.

"In that case, you'd better hurry." Deaton mused before stepping forwards and opening the barrier.

"I'll go with you." I murmured, passing through now that the barrier was open. "Derek will trust you more if I vouch for you."

"I'll come too, I might be able to get through to Aiden, then it'll just be Kali we have to deal with." Turning around I looked to Stiles, giving him a soft smile of confidence.

"Find dad and get him somewhere safe, I'll be along as soon as I've got Derek and the others out of danger. Keep me updated on what's happening and send me the location of the Nemeton once you've found it." I instructed and he nodded his head as Allison stepped forward.

"Wait, you're dealing with Alphas. You can't go in there just like that, they'll kill you." She protested insistently. "You're human, she's a werewolf." Ethan frowned slightly, glancing down at me so I made a minute hand gesture to keep him from speaking, making sure Allison didn't see as I gave a smirk.

"You're human, are you defenceless?" I returned and she paused for a moment before shaking her head. "I'll be fine." With a wink I turned and left the clinic, letting Ethan into the back and asking everyone to strap themselves in before I drove off to the studio where I could sense that something had happened. Derek was different, I could feel it. More than that, I could sense that Cora was better the moment I got out the car, her scent was clearer.

We went up together, however just as I expected the moment we opened the door and they saw I was with Ethan, they growled. "Easy now, he's not going to cause any trouble." I assured them, glancing around. "Where's Boyd and Erica?"

"I sent them home. I didn't want them to be in danger." Derek answered, stepping forwards as I entered but my attention was stolen by Cora who was standing upright and not looking like she was about to die.

"Cora." I greeted, giving her a small smile. "It's good to see you on your feet."

"Yeah." Her tone was standoffish and she didn't smile back, however I caught a slight flicker in her expression. I knew it, she was warming to me. Turning back to Derek I stopped a few feet short of him, Lydia and Ethan either side of me.

"He's here to help." I offered before flicking my hand against Ethan's bicep, making him jolt slightly before starting to speak.

"We know about the lunar eclipse, so don't think Kali is going to sit around waiting for it to level the playing field. She's coming and my brother's coming with her." He explained to everyone as we stood three against three. I could tell Derek was listening, and I was still trying to figure out what was different about him, frowning closely.

"Good enough for me. Derek?" Peter turned to his nephew who arched an eyebrow.

"You want me to run?" He challenged and I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. Sometimes I just want to strangle this guy. Though actually, I strangled him quite a lot come to think of it. Still, he had a habit of testing my almost non-existent patience.

"No. I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an Alpha with a psychotic foot fetish. Of course I want you to run! Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town." Peter said and for the first time, I actually looked at him with surprise. He genuinely sounded worried for his nephew, which was a new one on me.

"If you want to fight and die for something, that's fine with me." Cora spoke up, looking at her brother intensely. "But do it for something meaningful." She also had a very good point, I could see her mother in her, that was definitely something Talia would have said. Though if Talia were here, I'm pretty sure she would just rip into these Alphas like it were nothing.

"How do you know I'm going to lose?" Derek reasoned, still playing stubborn.

"We don't, but I'll bet she has an idea. Don't you Lydia?" My eyes glanced across to Lydia as Peter turned his attention to her. She shifted uncomfortably so I reached out to place my hand on her shoulder, letting her know that I was right here and that Peter couldn't hurt her anymore, even though he was slowly prowling closer.

"I don't know anything."

"But you feel something, don't you?" Peter pressed and Lydia lifted her head slightly, swallowing nervously as her eyes wavered, looking away as she tried to understand exactly what it was she was feeling.

"What do you feel?" Derek asked her softly.

"I feel like...I'm standing in a graveyard." As depressing as that was, I didn't like how close Peter was to Lydia. There was a tense silence around us so I shattered the awkwardness by breaking Peter's nose again, making him yelp and jerk his head back. Lydia jolted at the sudden attack as my hand remained anchored to her shoulder and Ethan just looked baffled.

"Seriously?! What's with the punching? God!"

"I told you. I hate your face, now stay away from Lydia." I told him as I moved protectively closer to Lydia. "So quite with your creepy prowling and let's just get ourselves organised. Hale?" I turned to him, making to give him my advice on taking a fast car and heading out of town however I halted, suddenly realising what it was that was different about him. I stared, eyes going wide as my mouth dropped open slightly. "You're not an Alpha anymore, are you?" After a moment, he shook his head then looked at me, crystal blue eyes illuminating in the dim light of the studio. "Holy crap…"

"I had to save Cora." He excused, folding his arms. "By curing her, it took all of my Alpha's spark. I'm just a Beta now." Oh this was just perfect. Now he definitely had to get out of here. Walking forwards with slow steps until I was standing toe to toe with him, I looked up at him with a heavy pounding in my chest, my confusing feelings for him deepening the longer I looked at him.

"Please." I begged him in a quiet whisper. "Run. Run as fast as you can." He looked back at me, searching my gaze again for that something that he had lost, however after a few futile seconds he finally nodded his head in agreement. I couldn't help but sigh with relief, stepping back as he murmured to Cora to get ready to go. Peter told them not to bother with anything but themselves, so as Peter took Cora and hurried her out through the door to get to their car I moved back towards Lydia, making to suggest that she got out of here however Derek caught my hand.

"Don't die." He ordered me tensely, making me blink. "Make sure you don't die, we still need that talk." The talk, I almost forgot. Giving him a warm smile I nodded my head before going back to him, placing my arms around him before I brushed my lips against his face, drawing back slightly before I returned again, this time pressing a hand to the other side of his cheek as his arms held my waist tightly.

"Run along now, Beta boy." I murmured with a mellow voice in his ear, slowly opening my eyes as he turned his face to look at me. "Leave the heroics to me." A flicker of a smile touched his face as we gazed at one another, becoming somewhat lost before I snapped myself awake and pushed him away towards the door. "Go, go now." I urged, nodding my head. "Look after Cora." He stole one more look before he disappeared from sight, allowing me to breathe a little more steadily. "Lydia?"

"I'm not going anywhere." She lifted her hand and walked past me so I didn't bother arguing, knowing full well that the only way I'd get her out of here was by tying her up and literally dragging her away and I didn't exactly have time for that. "Aiden won't hurt me."

"You sure about that?" I asked, wanting to be certain but she nodded her head, though I could see her trembling so I gave her hand a squeeze before we waited, Lydia standing between myself and Ethan. This was going to be interesting. More so, it was going to be extremely violent.


	49. Chapter 49

I smelled them before anything, though after a minute or two I could hear the padded footfalls of Kali and the heavier boots of Aiden as she dragged aside the door, looking in and stalking forwards, carefully searching for her target. "Where is he?" She demanded however I didn't answer, arms folded as I perched on the table that we all stood in front of. Lydia snapped her fingers, trying to play it cool.

"I think he said he was heading out to do some shopping, run a few errands, the usual werewolf afternoon." She lied and I smirked slightly, once again amused by her sassiness even though her heart was beating frantically and it was pounding against my eardrum, meaning that of course Kali knew very well that she wasn't telling the truth.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" She questioned, stalking forwards with her eye fixed on Lydia however I gave her a warning look which made her pause slightly, considering her options as she again remembered how I'd kicked her ass once before.

"Someone in desperate need of a pedicure. I'd be happy to give you a referral." Lydia offered however Kali didn't seem all too interested in fixing those rather gross claws on her toes. I'm kind of glad my toes didn't do that, though maybe they had the potential to. Was it a female thing or just Kali? I never really considered it before. She moved forwards however a growl of warning sounded from behind her, making her stop as she then slowly turned around to face Aiden who had instinctively warned Kali away from Lydia.

"Oh, really?" Her attention now turned on Aiden I saw Ethan straighten slightly out the corner of my eye. If these boys did actually care about Lydia and, from what I heard, a guy called Danny at school, then maybe they weren't all bad. They're still young, impressionable, perhaps they might not be as lost a cause as Kali and Deucalion. "Did someone take their little assignment too seriously?" She questioned, circling around Aiden who watched Kali carefully.

"She is not the problem."

"Maybe the _problem_ is where your loyalties lie." Lydia slowly drew in a breath then muttered quietly, tensing nervously as she spoke.

"Oh god, is this about to get really violent?" She asked and I nodded my head once.

"And bloody." I agreed. After a brief moment of quiet, my head suddenly jerked up. A shape dropped down from above, crashing through the windows and Lydia screamed as Ethan grabbed her the same time I pushed her, his arms wrapping around her to draw her away from the shards of glass as I flipped out of the way instinctively, growling as Jennifer landed on the ground then flicked back her hair, rising up to face Kali and Aiden with a sinister tone.

"So, who wants to go first?" She challenged.

"Now this is about to get interesting." I mused and she turned her head slightly as I stepped forwards, my boots crunching over the glass as both Kali and I began to circle her. "Here I was thinking I'd only get to kill one bitch today, but it looks like my luck is finally changing." Jennifer turned a little further, making sure to keep an eye on the both of us.

"You know for someone who says she doesn't care who Derek sleeps with, don't you think this is a little much just for a jealous whore who can't accept rejection?" She tried to spite me but I just lowered my stance, touching my claws to the ground as my eyes began to glow red.

"Oh trust me honey, I don't care about that. I'm going to make you pay for kidnapping my old man. Plus, I've always enjoyed a threesome." I informed her before charging forwards. Kali snarled and lashed out, the both of us aiming for Jennifer however she weaved her way out of our attack so I struck at Kali, punching her ribs and I felt several of them crack in protest, her roar echoing in my head as I then blocked Jennifer with a kick, stopping her from trying to push me out the way though as her hand hit Kali she flew backwards like an invisible force had crashed into her. I rolled, being careful of the glass as I then lifted myself back onto my feet, breathing steadily as Lydia gasped.

"Wait, she's one of you?" I tossed her a wink, already enjoying myself. Kali quickly fell behind as Jennifer took her down almost too easily, so I turned my focus on her, lifting my hands to protect my head as I aimed trained kicks and blows to her body wherever I could reach. In a fast succession of strikes I kicked out her leg then got her side with the next blow before I punched upwards, throwing her onto her back but she rolled back onto her feet, releasing her fury in a strangled growl. Not attractive, not attractive at all.

Rising back to her feet Kali sprung for me, coming from above and tried to slice down with her foot but I was expecting it so I stepped forwards, sliding my claws into her leg before I threw her against a pillar, grabbing her neck to make her look at me. "Do you know how compulsion actually works?" I asked her, parting my lips as my red eyes drew hers onto me. "People think it only works on the weak minded like some kind of Jedi mind trick, but actually, it works on pretty much anyone." I revealed as I began to exercise my little skill, making her entire body grow lax as Jennifer paused, looking at me with intrigue as Kali went as quiet and still like a vegetative plant. "You just need a _very_ strong mental aptitude in order to resist, even then. I can still get people like that to trust me and then it works just as well."

My voice rumbled in her mind, her red eyes fading away as I compelled her to just relax for a while. Jennifer took this as her opportunity, rushing straight at us and I turned to face her, however to my surprise Aiden roared and stepped in front of us both, blocking her way and swiped with huge movements, claws aiming to kill though Jennifer easily dodged before she slammed a hand against his chest and he too flew backwards. With my attention now broken Kali forced herself to regain focus, blinking for a moment before her clawed fingers grasped my neck, snarling as she flung me away from her and I hit the ground, sliding to a stop next to Lydia who yelped, staring at me as I shook my head. "Don't worry, it's all under control." I assured her, sitting up and made to move back into the fight, however Jennifer had already subdued the twins, keeping them from merging and was now dealing with Kali.

The two women faced off, standing a little away from us. Lydia whimpered slightly, crawling over to me so I wrapped my arms around her, listening and observing as the two stopped fighting for a moment. "That's right Kali. Look at me. Look at my face. Do you know what it takes to look like this? To be able to look normal?" Jennifer interrogated as she glowered at her former Alpha with unbound hate and anger.

"I don't care." Kali answered with a shake of her head.

"It takes _power_." Jennifer continued regardless, lifting her hands slowly and I froze, watching as the glass that covered the floor began to rise up like clear blades, surrounding Jennifer as her voice darkened further. "Power like this." Knowing full well what was going to happen I pulled Lydia closer and covered her face, making her turn into me so that she didn't have to watch as I stayed rooted to the spot.

"I…I should've…" Kali began, breathing heavily before all at once she screamed whilst the rolling clouds above rumbled, glimmering slightly with iridescent colours. "I should have ripped your head off!" She screamed and Jennifer answered with her own yell, thrusting her hands forwards and I flinched slightly but I didn't look away, watching as the blades of glass pierced flesh and cut through Kali's throat, head, chest and torso. A little gruesome, this wasn't something I'd exactly seen before. Okay, maybe I should have prioritised killing Jennifer. No Jennifer, no sacrificial ritual, right?

"Stay here, just stay here." I said to Lydia who was breathing erratically, not looking towards where Kali was now laying in her own pool of blood. "Just stay behind me." Understanding Lydia nodded her head, shuffling backwards until she was pressed against the pillar, allowing me to rise back onto my feet as Jennifer turned and began to slowly walk towards us. I growled in warning, eyes glowing deeply however behind her, the twins rose up as one, fully merged and their deep growl made Jennifer look back. "No!" Shouting sharply I tried to warn them, jolting forwards with a rush however they had already lunged for her with a wide open swing.

Jennifer ducked, turning around as the twins tried to get around behind her however her arm curled around their neck before I could reach them and in a fast move, she snapped their neck over her shoulder, the sound of breaking bone making me freeze in place as I stared, watching them drop to the floor whilst Jennifer only smirked. Lydia gasped, hyperventilating before all at once, she screamed. She screamed at such an impossible pitch that I hissed in pain, clamping my hands over my ears to block out the sound though my eyes were wide open. Now everything made so much more sense. Why she was immune, why she seemed to know exactly where the bodies of the dead would show up, it was all because she was in tune with death. A banshee, the wailing woman, herald of death.

Seeing Jennifer coming for me I ducked, getting around behind her and putting distance between us so that I could focus, struggling with the sound of Lydia's natural scream which blocked out almost any other sound around me. With a scream like that, though, Derek would definitely hear it and would no doubt come running back, idiot. I'll have to hold her off for the time being, if I can keep her occupied long enough, maybe it'll give Scott and the others the time they need to free our parents and get them out of there. "You know it really kind of bothered me the way Derek was holding you when you were bleeding out with your throat slashed." Jennifer announced as we circled one another, taking careful footsteps as I made sure she kept back from Lydia. "He looked like his entire world was burning around him. Like he was looking at the one person he couldn't live without, but was losing her anyway."

"Who's the jealous type now?" I crowed a little smugly as I stopped, my back facing Lydia who had stopped screaming. "Don't worry, after the stunt you've just pulled, I'm sure he'll lovingly run back into your arms and you'll both live happily ever after. You're a real hero, congratulations." I drawled with the utmost sarcasm. "Though honey, you're a little behind. I've been saving his ass long before you ever showed up." She yelled angrily and ran straight at me, making me smirk as she lost her focus in her rage so I sprung for her, dodging to the side before slammed my palm against her throat, chocking her instantly as she was flung back. "And I think you'll need a little more practice."

Further fuelling the fire Jennifer staggered back to her feet, glaring at me hotly before she flung out a hand. Arching an eyebrow I watched as the glass shards peeled themselves from Kali's body and came shooting towards me so I dove behind a pillar, hearing them shatter and smash against the solid stone before I broke into a run, drawing her to the next pillar she sent the last way but they all missed, my legs being too fast for her to follow so after I was sure the last of the glass had broken irreparably, I went for her.

She was skilled in combat, I'll give her that and we both put all of our energy into landing hits on one another. Her hand managed to connect to my stomach and it felt like I'd been kicked by a horse as I was flung backwards, ramming against a pillar but I managed to cling to it with my claws, perched off the ground before using the elevation to spring back at her. My fist burrowed downward and she had to roll out of the way but when my knuckles hit the ground it splintered and cracked, a resonant boom sounding as we both breathed. Allowing more of my Alpha instincts to take over I ran at her again, slicing at the air where I managed to catch her hair, severing a large chunk and she gasped as it fell to the floor uselessly. "Oops, shame. I hope Hale didn't like your hair that much." I mused, making her lung for me again.

This time I caught her arms, twisting them around and with her locked in place I rammed my knee against her several times, making her cough up blood before I grabbed her by her jacket and threw her across the room, watching her slide before stopping just before a pair of feet. "Well what do you know, your lover has returned." I spoke up as Jennifer looked to Derek whilst bleeding from several places whilst I stood there, perfectly unharmed, beads of blood dripping from my claws. "Shame, I was having so much fun." I was unsmiling as Cora hurried past to comfort Lydia who I had been keeping away from Jennifer all this time, just to be safe.

"Derek." Jennifer breathed, staggering to her feet. "Look, just look. I killed them, I killed them so you would believe me, so that you would trust me." She tried to explain as she pointed to Kali and the twins however Derek didn't look all that impressed.

"You did this for me?" He asked, sounding more than a little disbelieving as I retreated back a little as Lydia reached out for me, asking me to hold her hand as she kept her eyes averted from Aiden and Ethan's limp body so I crouched down in order to block the view.

"For us." Jennifer proclaimed. "For anyone who's ever been their victim."

"Stop talking to me like a politician, stop trying to convince me of your cause!" Derek raised his voice as I watched them carefully, my hand still wrapped around Lydia's as Cora held her, rubbing her arm gently to coax her to calm down.

"Fine, I'll convince you of someone else's." She decided, tone darkening and I took it as a warning. She wasn't willing to give up Derek, it's almost like she'd formed an obsession around him. "Scott. You can save his mother, Stiles and Sophie's father."

"How?" I blinked slightly, surprised by how quickly Derek responded.

"I need a guardian." Jennifer spoke slowly, beginning to move back towards Derek and I tensed, my instincts telling me that this wasn't anything good. "And that's a role that can either be fulfilled by the three parents I was forced to take or by you." In response I rushed to my feet and released a terrifying roar, eyes bursting with red as I decided against the idea.

"We don't trust anything that comes out of your mouth. You took my dad and are still threatening to kill him. You're lucky I don't walk right over there and pull your vocal chords and tongue out through your mouth, bitch." I snarled at her, my claws still holding her blood. Derek lifted his hand slightly and I could feel him telling me to calm down and not lose control right now. Above the sky continued to rumble and shift and I could feel the increase of power that she wielded. She was controlling everything, I guess one wrong move could end with my dad being strangled to death by a branch or something, so I inclined my head and took a breath.

"I can't help you, I'm not an Alpha anymore." Derek spoke up, drawing Jennifer's attention back to him.

"All I need is for you to help me get Deucalion in the right place at the right time." She insisted, still trying to get him on side. She really did want him. If she needed power then it would make more sense for her to ask for my help, but she was still turning to Derek. This was not good at all. It made me want to kill her all the more for that very reason.

"You just killed three of them on your own. What do you need me for?" I think Derek was thinking along the same lines as I noticed that he glanced towards me as he spoke, our eyes meeting and I couldn't help but soften as he looked at me. There was something about his expression that made me relax, though it wasn't because he was calm. I think…I think he was looking at me with a form of concern I didn't see from him often. Like he was trying to protect me from getting hurt.

"You haven't seen him at his strongest. I have and if he's got Scott with him, I don't stand a chance unless I have you." The dark druid woman responded easily, still shifting closer and closer to him as he kept her focus.

"Derek, don't trust her." For once I agreed with Cora. We couldn't trust her, not one bit. For all we knew she'd kill Deucalion then try and kill the rest of us.

"I have the eclipse in my favour, but the moon's only going be in the earth's shadow for fifteen minutes. That's the extent of my window. There's no decision to struggle with. Help me kill him, and the others live. Just help me." Derek looked at her, struggling to make his decision before his eyes turned to me again. I noticed Jennifer tense, looking quickly over her shoulder to see that it was me that Derek was turning to. Her expression darkened. I didn't like this, but at this moment in time we didn't exactly have a choice. Jennifer was one problem, but so was Deucalion. He had to be eliminated one way or the other and with the lunar eclipse, it seemed like the most reasonable time to take him down.

So with a rather regretful and uncertain sigh, I nodded my head and Derek accepted it, turning to Jennifer to agree to her terms. He moved to leave with her, however when Jennifer paused and looked back, I saw in her eyes a vow. She wanted me dead, I could see it in her expression of pure and utter loathing. Guess I was right, she wanted Derek all to herself. Well she can just try and kill me, I have a habit of coming back from the dead. After they left I turned, looking to Cora. "Take care of Lydia, I'm going to join the others and…make sure Derek doesn't get himself killed." I added.

"We'll be fine, go." She nodded her head and I didn't need telling twice. Checking my phone as I drove I followed Scott's instructions, knowing exactly where the Nemeton is, or at least the general direction as well as how he intended to confront Jennifer. Personally I wanted to get rid of Deucalion first and then rip off her head, but hey, I'm just the big sister figure. My foot pressed against the gas pedal, driving quickly through the rainless storm before finally screeching to a halt, throwing the wheel around to spin to a halt off road where I could see Allison's car and Scott's bike, though that had been blown over in the wind.

Stepping carefully I sniffed the air, tracking Allison and Isaac's scent as well as my brother's before darting forwards. I raced through the trees, leaping over a log like it was a hurdle before through the dense darkness, my keen eyes picked out the shape of a large tree stump, easily as wide as I was long. Stopping to catch my breath I could hear them, all of them. They were trapped underground and it was starting to cave in around the Nemeton as the wind grew harsher and I lifted my hands, blocking against it as I forced my way over to where I could see a hatch and I ripped the doors open. "Dad! Stiles!"

"Sophie!" They both yelled back to me and I exhaled with relief, reaching in and dragging away some of the debris to clear an opening. "Sophie thank god you're here, this place is trying to kill us."

"Yeah, I can see." I deadpanned, squinting against the wind as I reached my hand down. "Come on! I'll pull you up!" Everyone pushed Melissa and Allison forwards first whilst Isaac held up the beam. They scrambled up and I pulled them out from the cellar, reaching next for Stiles and pulled him up as well. Before I could reach for Chris, however, the ground gave way again and everyone yelled, springing back from the opening and I tore myself away, grabbing the three of them and quickly shoving us all away from where the ground sank, threatening to swallow us up.

"What do we do?" I scanned around quickly before I pointed.

"Stand on the tree stump, go! It'll hold, just stand on it and don't move!" I instructed, raising my voice over the wind so Stiles grabbed both Melissa and Allison as I returned to the entrance which had been blocked by more beams, however there was space enough for them to push their way through, though the threat of it caving in still lingered. "Hang on, I'm coming down."

"No, don't come down here Sophie!" Dad called back but I was already sliding myself down, carefully moving through the beams as Isaac held them up as best he could, wheezing and struggling for breath.

"Mr Argent, you first." I invited, managing to shift one of the support beams to allow more room for him to come through. Cupping my hands I nodded to him as he looked at me, pausing a moment before placing his foot in my hands and I helped lift him up, tensing my arms to support his weight before I gradually lifted him up to the ground. "Dad? Come on dad, we don't have all day."

"We can't leave Isaac like this." He protested however in the dusty darkness, my eyes flashed red. I felt my dad's heart suddenly quicken as he froze, staring at my silhouetted shape though my voice remained gentle and confident.

"It's okay dad, I can help. Just let me get you out of here first." I said to him and he moved closer, the dim light gradually revealing his sweating features.

"You're…you're really one of them, aren't you? I didn't really want to believe it, but Melissa told me…you're a…" He couldn't even say the words and I sighed slightly, wanting to explain everything to him however we didn't exactly have the time.

"I'm still you're little girl, dad, I'm just a little different from other girls now." I told him before gesturing to my hands. "Now come on, we don't have time right now. We'll have a beer and a talk when we get home." Nodding his head quickly dad moved forwards and effortlessly I lifted him up, allowing me to use my strength and the moment he was up on the ground I breezed forwards, sliding through the opening before I slammed my hands upwards against the beam, taking the weight and Isaac collapsed, gasping in pain as he recovered his breath.

"Sophie, now what? If we let that go, the whole thing will drop down on top of us." He said and I was already looking around.

"Not if we're fast. Grab that beam over there, we'll prop it with whatever we can find before making a break for it." Looking towards the fallen wooden beam Isaac grabbed it, digging out the earth slightly to weld it down and prop the rest of the support beams up though I continued holding it, using my superior strength to keep it from collapsing. I could hear everyone shouting our names from above so I took a steady breath. "Okay, you go first. Once you're out, I'll come after you, got it?"

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded my head, giving him a small kick on the back of his leg to make him move.

"Just get moving!" Giving him a smile of encouragement I focused on my breathing, my arms starting to tremble slightly as more of the ground caved in around us and it fell on top of me a little. "Go now!" Hurrying forwards Isaac clambered clumsily, leaping up and clawing his way out with his curved claws, grasping at the earth until Chris and my dad grabbed his arms and managed to pull him free. Alright, time to go. The twisted roots of the Nemeton were all around my feet so I carefully mapped out my route before all at once, I let go of the roof and charged forwards. Immediately the beam snapped, unable to hold the weight of the earth overhead but I knew that, I just wanted to get Isaac out first.

I ran for the exit, ducking my head under my arms as more soil fell on top of me, however when one of the beams fell and sliced through my leg I cried out instinctively, feeling a hot searing pain and a fountain of blood gush out however it was quickly healing, the wound closing even as my blood splattered over the tree roots. The stairs had been totally destroyed, meaning I had several feet I had to jump in order to even scrape at the top of the exit. Lowering my stance I coiled the muscles in my legs to spring upwards, my hands grabbing onto part of the broken stairs before I pushed myself off of that and when I felt the harsh wind blow against my hand, I grasped onto the lip of the entrance.

For a moment I hung there suspended but then Isaac was there with my dad and they grabbed my arms, pulling together to drag me free and I exhaled with relief, immediately grabbing dad to me in a hug and his arms wrapped tightly around me, glad that it was all over. Well, not yet. "The eclipse." Isaac murmured, looking up at the sky and I pulled back, looking to see the moon disappear behind a shadow and instantly I felt my body become weaker, my Alpha strength leaving me as Isaac looked at his hands. "My claws won't appear!"

"No, a lunar eclipse eliminates all werewolf abilities. We become temporarily normal for the duration of the eclipse, which is fifteen minutes in this instance." I explained briefly, grabbing onto him and pushing my keys into his hands as we still battled against the wind. "Take my car and get out of here, get as far away from this place as you can, I have to find Scott and Derek."

"But the eclipse!"

"Sophie what are you saying? What's happening?" Dad asked so I turned to him, pressing a kiss to his face.

"I'll explain everything later, I promise. Just go with them, please. Make sure they're all safe." I pleaded, gazing up at him with my periwinkle eyes and after a while, he nodded his head.

"You be careful. You hear me? Don't do anything reckless!" I almost laughed as I couldn't promise him anything. With a wicked smile I took off running, knowing exactly where I needed to go. I can make it, even without my wolf speed I'm pretty fast. Though just to be sure, I grabbed Scott's bike and revved it back to life as he'd left the keys in the ignition. Spinning it around I rode straight into the woods, not even bothering with his helmet as I used its sleek frame to easily follow the dirt trails and disappeared as everyone else staggered against the wind and got into the two cars.

Scott's bike was perfect for tackling off road, climbing the mounds and even zipped over a fallen log to cross a small stream with relative ease as I masterfully guided it, keeping my focus on reaching the distillery where he'd told me to come as soon as I could. I think he planned to deal with Jennifer and Deucalion both at the same time. He was ambitious, I always liked that about Scott. He really was a natural leader, a True Alpha. When the eclipse faded I glanced up, checking the skies and sure enough, the full moon gazed back at me.

In response, my eyes turned red and I stopped the bike, swinging it around and placed it on its stand before I dropped my jacket and shoes, racing forwards before leaping onto all fours, my body shifting until I was a fully formed wolf with bone white fur. Feeling power and strength surge through me, I howled into the night. I could see the entrance though it was misty, making it almost impossible to distinguish me as I listened carefully to what was happening. Jennifer was on the floor, facing Scott who loomed over her. "How did you do that?"

"I'm an Alpha now." He responded, his voice cool and calm. "Whatever you're doing to cause this storm, make it stop, or I'll kill you myself. I don't care what it does to the colour of my eyes." I was still in the trees as he spoke, my paws churching up the earth as I raced forwards, keenly seeing through the mist as Deucalion rose to his feet.

"It won't change the colour of mine, so allow me!" He snarled, lifting his clawed hand and slashed Jennifer's throat, the stench of blood penetrating the air as she gasped, clutching the wound tightly as my furry mass formed like a shadow in the mist. Deucalion turned, glaring directly at Scott and his hand lifted again to swing at his throat before either he or Derek could react, the burning red intent gleaming in his eyes and I let loose a snarl, fury pounding through my body. I sprung upwards and Deucalion looked towards me, his eyes widening as I slammed against him with my full weight, crashing him into the ground where I bit into his chest and face, making him yell in fearful agony before I scuttled around and dragged him by his wrist, his screams filling the otherwise quiet distillery as he left a trail of blood on the ground.

He gasped for air as I snarled, circling around him before I climbed onto his chest, my bloodied snout appearing close to his face as he stared at me, wide eyed and able to see me. "My god…you…I had no idea…I thought…" But I didn't even allow him to finish. With a rippling sound in my throat I opened my jaws and tore into his throat, snarling as I ripped apart the flesh and chewed deeper as he screamed in agony until I removed his vocal cords, meaning all he could do was gasp raspingly and stare upwards until all at once I clamped my jaw around his neck and crushed it, breaking the bone with a jerk of my head and finally, he went still with his heart giving a final burst, partially expose from where I'd bitten away the flesh in his chest.

As Deucalion died I felt a rush of ecstatic power flare through me, as if all of my nerves were being set alight with an intense but unpainful burn, making me inhale deeply before all at once I howled, releasing the sound into the air as Derek and Scott stared at me. I didn't care, Deucalion was going to kill them for power. Now that power was mine, which I wasn't complaining about either. Wolves may be predators, but I was definitely a killer, and that didn't bother me at all. I'll kill anyone who ever tries to hurt those I care about. I'll commit mass murder if I had to. I'd do it. I didn't care if people saw me as a villain. Besides, Deucalion wasn't exactly innocent himself.

Rising up I walked forwards as my feet formed, wiping the blood away from my mouth and spitting out some flesh as I looked at them. "What? I warned him I'd rip out his throat someday." I reasoned simply before I then looked down to the still form of Jennifer, seeing her mutilated face and recoiled slightly before giving Derek an incredulous look. "Really? You slept with _that_? Low standards Hale. Very low standards." With a titter of my tongue I walked away from them both as they continued to stare, making me smirk secretly. At least they were now aware just how serious I was when I threatened to kill someone. "Your bike is nearby Scottie, hope you don't mind I borrowed it."

And with that I disappeared back into the mist, returning to grab my jacket so that I could send a text to Stiles and tell him everything was alright. Now for the difficult part. Explaining to my dad exactly why I wasn't human anymore.


	50. Chapter 50

Dad took a while to get his head around everything but he got there eventually. I think at first he was worried that I would go of wolf on him during the full moons but I smartly pointed out that we'd been fine for the past year, so there was no need to worry about that. He got used to it after a few days and constant reassurance, in fact I was surprised he took it so well. I'm still concerned he'll just take his gun and shoot me through the head for being a monster, though Stiles reassured me that dad wouldn't do that. Quite honestly, it was just a lot of reassurance all round.

The twins, as it turned out, actually healed from Jennifer trying to kill them, which I was glad to hear about. I even checked in on them, though mostly I just warned them that if they ever step over the line, I'd be the one that would be coming to sort them out. They got the message. A lot of things happened really fast, including me getting a new job. I walked down the hall, smirking slightly with my hair twisted in a neat bun as I wore a plain black pencil skirt, a white collar shirt with a nice blue sweater with suede heels, I opened the door and entered the classroom for first period.

"Good morning everyone. I'm your new English teacher, Miss Stilinski." I announced and instantly several jaws dropped, including Scott's, Erica's, Isaac's, Lydia's and Allison's but none so much as my brother's. I'd kept it as a surprise for them as I placed my small pile of books and my notepad on the desk, turning to face them whilst lacing my fingers together, giving them a broad smile. "I hope we all get along, please be patient with me as get used to your names and faces but for now, let's get started, shall we?"

"What the hell are you doing here Sophie?" Stiles gaped, the question blurting from his mouth as I had turned to the board, arching an eyebrow at him and instantly he dropped his head. The kids in my class very soon found out that I had a zero tolerance policy and when one guy tried to give me lip, I simply placed my hand on my hip and looked at him.

"Mr Jordan, if you really think that I can't very easily drag you by your ear to the principal's office then you are greatly mistaken, because not only am I going to be your English teacher, I shall also be taking a few of your gym classes to help out your coach, so the first thing I will do is have you in the boxing ring with me, and considering I'm fairly handy with my fists, you do not want to find out just how little patience I have with dumbass comments like yours." I informed him simply before turning around and walking back to the board. "And don't even think about putting that gum underneath your desk Miss Hill, there is a bin right in the corner here." They all stared at me and I smirked turning around with an easy smile. "So, who can tell me what an idiom is?"

I'll admit, I rather enjoyed teaching English to the students, though at break Stiles came running back into my room with so many questions that I almost had a minor brain malfunction because of the overload. "Why are you my teacher? This is so freaking weird I can't get my head around it, this is worse than when you came to my teacher parent conference with my dad when I was six and threatened to beat my teacher with a chair!"

"Calm down Stiles, jeez!" I rolled my eyes, dusting off my hands as I finished cleaning the board to pick up the chalk and began to write up a few passages ready for my next class, going over my notes as I held them in my other hand. "I needed a job and the perfect one just so happened to open up, seeing as Miss Blake isn't coming back." I smirked slightly in satisfaction. "Plus, it means I can keep a better eye on the lot of you whilst you're at school. You're still having nightmares, they're getting worse you know and don't think I don't notice that you're going a little loopy whilst you're awake."

"Yeah well this feels like its own nightmare, now you can give me all the homework and detentions you want." He muttered so I smiled at him affectionately.

"Only when you deserve them. Don't worry, when at school I'm your teacher, not your sister. So go enjoy your lunch, I know you have a test next period for biology." He gaped for a moment, floundering and not knowing how to respond so just closed his head and nodded, accepting it. My first day was rather successful, especially in gym last period where I had the excuse to kick their butts in the ring, teaching them boxing, wrestling and took charge of the running teams, giving coach a little more down time. The guy wasn't exactly what I'd call normal, but who was I to judge?

Changing back after class into my smarter school attire, I went back to the class that had used to be Miss Blake's and before that had even been Allison's mother's, Victoria. At least now they didn't have to worry about their English teacher being some kind of secret witch, they knew exactly who I was and I'd been listening out for them all day. Chewing on my lip thoughtfully as the bell sounded for the end of school I sat at my desk and made sure I had everything prepped for tomorrow, going through the lesson plans and made adjustments to the curriculum that I'd been given as I saw fit. There were some good choices, however I added in a few more suggestions for the poetry for cross analysis and made mental notes about certain students who I believed might need a little help.

I remember when the twins had seen me and how they'd frozen in shock, unsure how to respond until I'd smiled at them and waved them in. By the time class had ended, I think they understood that everything was fine between us and I didn't hold a grudge. In fact I found them quite pleasant to talk to and Ethan in particular had a real interest in literature. He was actually very good at discussing and debating when you coaxed him into giving his opinions.

As I worked I listened to the halls empty themselves, students going to their after school activities, out with friends or home as they had planned. I pondered about making a book club, wondering if any of them would have an interest in that. Maybe, maybe not. I liked discussing books so I'd have a great time, if there was enough student interest then I'd bring it up with the principal. Highlighting a few areas on my lesson plan I exhaled, leaning back in my chair and closing my eyes for a second. It felt rather surreal not having anything to worry about like out of control bloodthirsty Alpha packs and clinically insane ritual sacrificing druids. I relished in the peace.

Footsteps sounded and I arched an eyebrow, recognising them instantly. The door slowly opened and I turned my head, smiling towards Derek as he slipped into the room and shut the door behind him. "Hey." I said before slowly sitting up. "You know if Cora wants to go to school here then I can always help you arrange that. She's still seventeen, right?" Derek didn't say anything and he wasn't smiling so I paused, swinging my chair around to face him. "What's the matter?"

"We agreed we'd talk." His voice was quiet and I felt a coldness press against my chest as I stopped breathing for a moment, suddenly feeling nervous before I sucked it up and nodded my head.

"Right, we did agree." Glancing around I stood up, putting my things away and grabbing my notebook. "How about we go somewhere else? It's not exactly ideal to talk here, especially since you're not really meant to be here." I said to him though I gave him a smile. "But don't worry, I'll put a good word in for you with the principal, he won't mind this one time." I was stalling, trying to buy myself some time and put it off for as long as possible however Derek blocked my way, not moving from the door. "Hale, that's not exactly a wise idea." I warned him however his gaze was fixed on me.

"You're stalling." He told me and I cursed myself as he stepped closer. Instinctively I stepped backwards, jumping slightly as I made to put some space between us. I didn't want him that close to me, my defensive walls quickly erecting themselves around me. "Sophie."

"Just, just talk Hale, I don't exactly have time to mess around." Turning my face away I felt my expression waver, a heavy pounding in my chest making it difficult for me to focus as everything seemed to swell with emotion. If I hadn't been sure before I certainly knew now, there was no way I'd react this way if I didn't really care for Derek, loved him even. Ugh, I hate that word so much, it made me feel like I was fifteen years old again, but the thing was, part of me didn't mind that. I really did love him, but in a mature way this time. I loved how he cared for others and did his best for them, I loved how close we'd become. I even loved the way he scowled and how easy it was to poke fun at him. I just felt whole when I was with him, like he filled the gap that had appeared when my mom died and had been ripped further open when I lost Clara. "Hale?"

"Sophie, I'm leaving." Instantly my eyes snapped up to his, staring openly as my body froze in shock and alarm. "I'm leaving with Cora. I can't protect her if we stay here, not with the Nemeton activated and bringing other powers back to Beacon Hills. I have to…I have to put her first." My chest constricted and I felt like all the breath had been sucked from my lungs, choking me as I started to tremble.

Panic attack, I was having a panic attack. I was afraid, afraid to lose him but the rational part of my mind knew that he was making the smart choice in protecting Cora, but the rest of me refused to accept it. "Can't…breathe…can't…" I choked, staggering backwards before I gripped onto my desk, dropping down as Derek rushed to catch me, alarmed by my sudden reaction. The lack of oxygen made my head spin and my legs went completely numb, almost as if the Kanima poison had returned. This is why I hated romances, I hated it when the woman reacted this way to her supposed true love left her sobbing woefully behind.

"Hey, hey calm down, it's okay Sophie, breathe, you can breathe you're alright." Derek's voice was so smooth and kind that I smiled through my breathlessness, shaking my head at the ridiculousness of it all. Him being like this only made me want him more so I steeled my resolve and nodded my head, pushing my hand against his chest.

"It's okay…you go…you go…look after…Cora…it's okay…" I tried to reassure him however he only gripped my hand and pulled me to look at him properly, hand anchored to my face.

"I'm not going just yet and I'm definitely not leaving you here like this. Just…take it easy. Try take deeper breaths." He guided and slowly I felt myself calm down. When I finally drew a deep gasp of air into my body I relaxed, head rolling back to rest against my desk as Derek remained crouched in front of me. God that was awful and extremely embarrassing. Let's not do that again. "Sophie? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assured him, waving my hand at him. "Just give me a second, it's been a while since I've had one of those." Even though I was now breathing fine Derek didn't shift, keeping a close eye on me so I gave him a look, forcing myself to smile. "Honestly I'm okay! Don't look at me like that Hale, you look like you're constipated." He blinked at me.

"Why do you have to say things like that?" He drawled as I smirked, patting his cheek mischievously, trying to keep up the act that everything really was alright when in truth, it wasn't.

"Because with ninety nine percent of the time you spend frowning, someone has to brighten the mood. Is that all you came to tell me? You could have just called you know, you didn't have to come all the way here just to say it to my face." I said as I got to my feet and smoothed out my skirt before I moved around my desk and started to pick up my things to take home, making sure I had my phone and keys with me. Stiles had lacrosse practice after school with Scott and Isaac, so he'd be in home for dinner and I still had to get that sorted. "I have to go, dad will be home from work and everyone will be hungry and I promised to make pie so I have to hurry to get that baked and out the oven and then there's my prep for tomorrow. It's a real pain turning up in the middle of the term, there's so many assignments that I have to hunt down and I have no idea where anything is kept yet so I'll have to come in early tomorrow to make sure everything is stocked up…" I babbled as Derek just watched me. "Come on Hale, I'll escort you off school property." With a wink I opened the door, gesturing he should exit first.

With a long sigh Derek moved forwards, sliding through the door and I followed after him, quickening my pace as my heels clicked along the floor. A bunch of freshmen came wrestling out of the corridor that joined the main one, making me step aside and I quickly shot them a look. "No fooling around in the corridors boys, if you're going to wrestle then at least do it somewhere sensible like the gym or outside." I said and they blinked before grinning, watching me leave though when Derek glanced their way, they shrunk back slightly. "Don't intimidate them Hale." I murmured to him with amusement as we left through the main doors.

"What? I didn't do anything." He protested as I walked towards my car, unlocking it with a click whilst elegantly descending the steps.

"If you weren't previously aware, you do have a rather moody scowl almost permanently written all over your face that says 'talk to me and I shall rip you to shreds'." I informed him bluntly, opening the door to my car and tossed my things onto the passenger seat. "Let me know when you plan to leave and I'll drop down to see you off, maybe Cora will even gift me with a pleasant goodbye though I doubt it, I think she still hates me."

"Sophie." Derek began, resting his arm on my door to keep me from closing it as I looked at him, our faces a little too close for my liking but I didn't pull away. "This isn't what I meant when I said we should talk." Looking at me pointedly I opened my mouth, unsure of how to respond so I patted of the roof of my car, giving him a smile as I hurriedly thought of something to say.

"We talk all the time, you can text me right? That'll probably work out better anyway, you're probably busy making arrangements and now I have classes for English and gym as well as numerous students who are already trying to give me trouble but I think most have already learned who the Alpha in the class is." I joked, laughing lightly before I reached forwards and gently bumped my head against his cheek, nuzzling like a wolf would before drawing back. "I'll see you soon okay?"

"You're avoiding the subject." He accused me but I was already sliding into the car. "You can't avoid me forever Sophie." I heard him call out as I started to pull away and now that my face was hidden, I could allow myself to tremble. I just couldn't stop shaking and I don't know why, even when I got home it wouldn't go away. Somehow I managed to make the pie I promised my brother and dad, pulling it out of the oven just as they both got home with the potatoes and other vegetables ready to dish up too.

"Come get food!" I called out in a singsong voice, smiling as they both appeared with rumbling stomachs.

"Aw man I've been looking forward to this all day." Stiles announced as he grabbed the cutlery from the side and hurriedly laid the table as I divided up the portions and placed the plates on the table.

"Thank you honey, this has really made my day." Dad said before placing a forkful of the pie into his mouth. It went down a treat and so did dessert, all of us conversing and laughing together as we discussed my first day as a teacher and Stiles gave me all the stories about the students that he felt I should know, as well as warning me about some of the jocks on the football team who thought they were kings of the school. I couldn't wait to have gym class with them and find an excuse to put them in their place. There was just so much satisfaction to be had deflating an overgrown ego. We spent the evening together, chilling as a family until dad went out to meet up with a couple of friends to shoot pool and have a few drinks as he'd been promising them for months that he'd take a night out to see them and Stiles hitched a ride with him to go see Scott and Isaac as they'd agreed to do a study night together, though I doubt they'd be doing much studying. Probably they'll end up gaming and doing normal teenage things.

Which meant that tonight, I had the house all to myself. Dad wouldn't be back until the early hours of the morning or maybe not at all if he decided to drink so I'd sent him off with strict instructions for him to call me if he felt too tired to drive back or had drunk too much and wanted to come home if he didn't want to stay the night at one of his friends' houses. After Stiles left in his jeep I just stood there, a little lost and alone in the house. I could feel the emptiness and slowly as it crept on me, I felt that loneliness embed itself within my chest.


	51. Chapter 51

Heading upstairs after clearing up from dinner I drifted into my room, rubbing the back of my neck as I pulled off my clothes and started to undress, changing into one of my silk nightshirts with soft cotton shorts which were comfortable to wear when sleeping. I head into my bathroom to wash up and clean my teeth, however when I stepped out again my eyes instantly fell on Derek. Damn the window, I'd left it unlocked. "Can we talk now?"

"I was about to go to sleep actually." I said with no strength to my voice, pulling my bathroom door shut. "Hale what is there to say, really? You're leaving with Cora, what else could you possibly want to discuss?" He frowned for a minute to think before speaking to me with dark sarcasm.

"I don't know, how about the fact that you nearly died because you pushed me out of the way of Kali, or how about we talk about the fact that I almost went out of my freaking mind looking for you when the Alphas kidnapped you, or we could talk about the fact that I know you feel exactly what I feel and I always seem to know what you're feeling except now you're trying to block me out and it's really starting to piss me off." He ranted, anger lacing his tone as his muscles tensed from the frustration whilst I just stood there. "Or if you prefer, we can talk about the fact that you're trying to avoid this conversation because you know _exactly_ what this is all about."

Standing there in silence, I couldn't even summon a single word to answer him. I felt guilty that I'd put him all through that, but I really didn't know what to do. This was far more serious than my stupid fifteen year old crush and in truth, it frightened me. I didn't trust romance, I didn't trust that the universe wouldn't try to take something seemingly so perfect away from me. "Why aren't you answering me Sophie?"

"Because I have nothing to say." I answered, keeping my voice as cold as I could. "Get out of my house, Hale." He looked at me strangely and stepped forwards so I growled, the sound resonating at the back of my throat as my eyes flashed in warning. He stepped forwards again. "Stop." I ordered, holding out my hand however after taking another step he grabbed it, pulling me towards him and I found myself crashing into the bed with Derek's powerful body trapping me beneath him, but I didn't fight back. I didn't have the willpower so I simply turned my face away.

"I can feel that you're afraid." He said to me but I didn't react. "You may think you're hiding it from me, but you're not that good." I wanted to protest out of pride but I just grit my teeth, fingers curling into fists as I pointedly refused to look at him. "I don't want to leave you but I don't have a choice. The last thing I want to do is leave you Sophie, I want to stay right here, but that's not possible right now. Just make sure you're prepared for whatever comes, Scott will need you now more than ever to help control his new strengths. Being an Alpha isn't easy at first, but of course you know that, don't you?" Slowly I nodded my head, silently reassuring him I would be careful. "And…could you keep an eye on Isaac, Boyd and Erica? I can't lead them anymore so they'll rely on either you or Scott. They need a pack, I just can't be their Alpha anymore." Closing my eyes for a moment I turned my head to face him, opening my gaze which held no accusations or blame. I really did understand that he had to leave. It didn't mean I had to like it.

"They'll all be safe with me." I promised him, uncurling a fist and brushing my fingers against his face, feeling the dark stubble around his mouth and face. "You can trust me, Derek." Leaning forwards slightly his head touched against mine as his grip on my wrists slackened, becoming gentle and a little intimate with how lightly they brushed over my skin.

"I know. I trust you more than anyone else." His words made me smile until he drew away, standing up to turn and leave through the window again however with a rush I was on my feet and gripping his arm.

"Stay." I requested in a light voice, wanting him to be close just a little while longer. "You're not leaving just yet, right? One more night, then everything will be okay. I don't…I don't want you to go just yet." Derek gradually turned back to me, reading my face before he pulled his hand away from the window and I relaxed. As I turned off the main light so that only my lamp was shining I asked if he wanted anything but he said he wasn't hungry, taking off his shoes before sliding under my covers where I then joined him. He knew exactly what I wanted so he waited until I was comfortable before he placed his arm over my waist, his other arm resting against the pillow in front of him as we looked at one another a final time before I turned out the last light, plunging the room in darkness.

Even though I tried I couldn't sleep and I knew that Derek couldn't either. His breathing remained light and occasionally I could sense him open his eyes to look at me, neither of us moving. It quickly grew very warm as the seconds ticked by until a full hour had passed without us being able to drift off into sleep. I was too aware of him being next to me, this sinfully attractive werewolf who made my body feel more than a little hot on the inside. "Sophie." He murmured to me so I shifted my head, signalling I was listening. "Turn the light back on." Not asking questions I simply turned my lamp back on, flooding the room with a warm glow.

His longish lashes brushed against his cheekbones until his eyes opened, looking at me. I felt his arms shift as the one over my flattened against my back and the other came underneath me to pull me closer until I was surrounded by his intoxicating smell and I clenched my thighs tightly, feeling more aroused and I could sense him smirking. "You're too warm." I complained at him, opening a little space between us. "I don't want you sweating all over me in the night, take your shirt off or something and cool down."

"Usually you're telling me to put clothes on." He whispered huskily at me and I hesitated at his teasing jab. Before I could answer he let go of me and slid off his shirt, revealing flawless skin and one of those supermodel perfect bodies that the ancient Greeks would train every day to achieve. God he was just too sexy, maybe this had been a bad idea because now I could feel his bare skin against me. Turning over in his arms I faced my back to him, forcing my eyes to close to try and find sleep as Derek finally drifted off behind me.

Another hour came and went with me still unsettled in Derek's grasp. He'd rolled onto his back and tucked an arm under his head, the other trapped underneath me so I slowly turned over, running my eyes over his exposed form. My fingers found themselves tracing his jaw and brushing against his lower lip briefly before I slowly placed my hand into the vacant space below his shoulder, watching to make sure I didn't wake him before I rested my ear against his chest to listen to his steady heartbeat. It became my lullaby, bringing me comfort in an ocean of anxieties, allowing me to finally relax enough to drift off to sleep.

A couple of hours later at around half one in the morning I heard my phone go, making me groan and lift my head off of Derek's chest. With a sigh I reached out to check it, seeing it was from dad. It took some time to translate but it basically said that he wouldn't be home until the morning as he was still at his buddy's house drinking beer and shooting pool. I was glad he was having a good time and I was also glad that he'd told me he was okay, so I sent a message back to say that it was fine.

Beneath me Derek groaned, pressing his eyes tighter together before exhaling deeply. He didn't even ask me why I was sprawled across him, glancing to where I sent the text to my dad then placed my phone back on the stand beside the desk, murmuring an apology as I laced my hands together and rested my chin on them, taking to just looking at his face as he rubbed away the sleep. "You're staring at me." He mumbled, opening his eyes to look back at me.

"Don't worry, it's not because you're pretty or anything." I said to him, poking him in the chest. "That'll just make you all arrogant and pretentious." Tucking my head back on his chest he shifted slightly, propping himself up a little and his hand began to stroke through my hair as he continued to watch me. "Now you're staring at me."

"You looked really nice in that skirt." He told me out of the blue, making me push myself upright to blink at him. "And that night at the club. You really know how to dress up and draw attention." I wasn't sure if he was paying me a compliment or just stating a fact. It was actually rather hard to tell with his tone so I peered at him slightly.

"If my students are looking at me usually it means they're listening." I reasoned diplomatically before smirking. "I didn't realise you actually had a type, Hale. Are school teachers your thing?" I meant it as a tease, however Derek suddenly gripped my arms and pinned my back to the bed, making me start in surprise as he leaned closer.

"Just one." The rumbling sound that purred from his chest made me shiver slightly, arousal flaring through me as Derek started to nuzzle my neck and the tender grove that was extremely sensitive to the touch. My body moved instinctively to the touch, drawing in a quick breath as my fingers trailed up his spine, rising all the way up to his shoulders before I forced him back, the both of us sitting upright as I shifted, looking at him challengingly.

His smirk deepened slightly, nose brushing against my own, lingering to ask permission and I felt all thoughts and reason fall away from consciousness, allowing my body to take control as it was led by my wants and desires, and god I wanted him. More than anything. It was like my body craved him, an addiction that I did not yet know I had, he was like water in the blistering hot dessert and fire in the endless cold.

A hand slowly traced my waist down to my thigh, pulling me a little closer and I let my hands curl around his neck, my thumbs brushing against his jaw as we leaned towards one another. Once again he asked permission silently, lingering a moment longer so I cleared the distance and my lips brushed against his, tasting the promise of fulfilment and ecstasy in a single touch. At first it felt strange to kiss Derek, having thought about it many times before but now it was actually happening, I almost couldn't believe it. He was a gentle kisser, slow and almost cautious, learning the shape of my mouth before exploring a little further. It was unexpected, I was so used to him rushing into things that I didn't think he'd be such a tentative kisser. It was good though, better than good. It was euphoric as he finally closed all space between us by pulling my waist into him, sitting up to elevate himself and better access my mouth.

My lips shaped to his, following his lead before I found my own rhythm, fingers running through his hair and over his skin as his felt the silk of my shirt. I wanted more, growing increasingly impatient as I kissed him, softly nipping at his lip before I drew back to breathe, nails digging into his back and threatening to tear the skin. I loved the rough feel of his tidy scruff against my skin, making me arch and lean as his lips teased at my flesh. All at once he pulled me into him and guided me back down, lips meeting once more as I naturally reached for my shirt and slid it free.

Before he looked at me his eyes met mine, gentle and enamoured as he kissed my cheek and I couldn't help but smile, chuckling as his attention them moved elsewhere. For someone like me who usually went for more intense sex, this was an incredibly sensual change. I never liked it slow but I could tell Derek was in no hurry to rush things, taking his time to learn my body as I learned his. I made sure to commit it to memory. _All_ of it. He'd stopped for a while just to look at me as lay underneath him, making me frown slightly. "What?"

"You're beautiful Sophie." For once, I actually blushed and felt a little self-conscious about myself. No guy had ever actually taken the time to look at me after we'd got started, it was all passion and speed before crashing into snores and they had definitely never called me beautiful before. I glanced away, unsure of how to respond but he smiled, lowering down to kiss my face in tender touches like an artist dabbing caringly at his canvas. I groaned softly, murmuring his name and I could feel him smile into my neck as his hand rubbed my leg up and down, stopping at my shorts until I let him pull them away. I made him lose his clothes too, threatening to claw them off him in shreds as I traced my claws over his skin, trailing one up his chest all the way to his throat to tip his chin upwards and allow me to press my lips to his neck and kiss him wherever I pleased.

It wasn't how I expected my night to go as I hadn't been looking for anything like this, but it had been something I'd wanted. We both knew that, we could feel it and I couldn't help but feel a surge of bright emotions as Derek let me in as we touched and I learned that I was not alone in my desires. We were smiling at one another, our faces nuzzled close as we touched each other. Derek didn't have any protection with him, but I tended to keep myself well stocked for my adventures out into the night. Actually, I was lucky I had one in his size.

Being so close to Derek it was impossible to not feel more than I had ever done before, because this wasn't just sex. It wasn't making love either, but it was somewhere in between. I'm not sure how to explain it, except perhaps to say that I wanted it again and again and possibly nothing else for the rest of my life. We lay tangled together with most of the duvet kicked off us, fingers brushing against each other's skin before our eyes closed of their own accord. I relished in that night, keeping it close in my memory vaults where I could treasure it privately, even after he was long gone by the next morning.


	52. Chapter 52

Walking through the halls I glanced across to notice two younger teens kissing each other in greeting, flinging their arms around one another's neck and I smiled slightly, shaking my head at their youthfulness. The school halls were bright and I felt extremely nostalgic as I walked down them. Never in my life did I ever think that I'd end up back here teaching English to high school students after I left this place, it was just not on my agenda. Guess life tends to take you crazy places. Of course, life also took people away from you. Erica was gone now and so was Boyd, their parents deciding to move elsewhere to opposite sides of the country, though Erica's parents went a little further and moved themselves all the way to Canada. I was sad to see Erica go but she emails me every now and again to tell me how she was doing and I'd ensured that they had contacts to ask for help, though in Boyd's case I didn't really know of any packs in his area, but I think he was fine like that, he'd always been a lone wolf after all, though I hear he's made plenty of his own friends on the soccer team.

This morning I was taking gym class, coach having his own hands full with his lacrosse practices. Another fun day at high school, though quite frankly I was glad for the peacefulness of it all. Considering what we'd been through since the beginning of term, we earned a break. Glancing down I checked my watch, knowing that the bell was about to go in five minutes, however as I lifted my head someone knocked into my shoulder, making that person jump violently and stare at me with wide dark eyes. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Won't happen again." The girl was clearly new as she looked like she wanted to just disappear on the spot, staring at me a moment longer before quickly pulling out her headphones.

"Calm down, no harm done." I assured her, glancing the girl up and down as I tried to recognise her but I don't recall her in my classes, so she really must be new. She was Asian, I think Japanese, also very cute. "I'm Miss Stilinski, you must be a new student here. Welcome to Beacon Hill High, expect a hell hole of teenaged hormones, drama and the occasional violent psycho behaviour and you'll be just fine." I greeted her, clapping my hand on her shoulder with a wink as she looked to the side, trying to seek an exit.

"Um…I'm Kira. Kira Yukimura." She offered before ducking her head slightly.

"I'll see you in my classes Kira. Take care now, make sure to look where you're walking." Continuing on I got to my class just as the bell went, everyone still in the changing rooms so I hustled them, whistling with my fingers and calling for them to get their butts moving and that I didn't care if it was only just first period. It was a good day. I liked the fact that there was very rarely any quiet moments. I could tune into the noise and let it wash over me, keeping me from letting my mind wander or roam to thoughts of Derek. Since he'd left, I'd really missed him and I wanted him to come back but I never called him. Don't ask me why, I just didn't.

What concerned me most, however, were Stiles, Scott and Allison. Ever since they'd gone into those ice baths and suffocated themselves for sixteen hours, none of them had been acting the same. In addition, Scott had finally reached his full potential as a True Alpha and I could tell he was having trouble controlling it. He was afraid to let go of his control but no matter how many times I told him that choking it down wouldn't help, he just held on tighter. Children. The lot of them. It was lunch break and I was more than ready to sit down and eat my lunch, already changed into my more appropriate teaching clothes to return to my classroom.

On the way I was suddenly overcome with the urge to stop. I halted in the middle of the empty hall, frowning slightly as the strange sensations started to tug at my mind. I don't know exactly how to explain it, I just felt like I was needed somewhere, as if someone was calling out to me but they didn't know it and I couldn't help but answer. Turning around I walked back the other way, carefully taking my steps to listen. There was someone nearby and when I smelled a familiar perfume I knew it to be Allison. She was standing in the middle of a classroom, shaking and breathing erratically. "Allison?" I called out her name, trying to get her attention but it was like she couldn't hear me. "Allison." Her hand was gripping something and I approached carefully, reaching out a hand before touching her shoulder. "Allison are you alright?"

Without warning she whirled around, giving a loud wailing scream as the pencil she'd grasped went straight for my neck but my reflexes allowed me to snag her wrist and hold it back, her eyes widening in shock and horror as she exhaled with shaking breaths, instantly letting go of the pencil as I slowly arched an eyebrow at her. "You're not okay." I told her bluntly as her hands shook, staring at them with a pale face so I gently guided her to sit down on one of the desks before she could collapse. "Alright, you're alright now. Just tell me what you saw, was it another one of those visions?" I asked and she nodded, clearing her throat as she continued to shiver.

"I uh…I was just walking in the school and suddenly everything was empty. I found my way in here but there weren't any chairs or tables or anything." She began to tell me, wrapping her arms tightly around her as I perched myself against another desk to listen intently, wanting to know everything so that I could try and help her. "And there was no light. It was all grey and cold, it's still cold. The door closed behind me and I couldn't get back out, then I was in a mortuary at a hospital. I could see…I could see my aunt's name on one of the cubicles and it was open. It was so real and I found myself moving without even thinking, it was like I had no control over anything but as I tried to open the door to see inside, I saw the white wolf again. You know, the one I told you about?" I nodded my head. Allison had told me all about this white wolf that kept appearing before her recently and how she was convinced it was some kind of guardian. "It brushed past me and I saw the red eyes, however when I turned to try and see it I panicked because…because…"

"Because?" I prompted, urging her to take a breath to steady herself though her hands continued to tremble.

"Because my aunt was standing right behind me." With this in mind, I didn't blame her for trying to stab me in the neck, I would have tried to as well, that crazy woman could have done with a few more pencils in her neck and I was only sorry I wasn't able to accommodate. "I just reacted instinctively, but then she was gone and I saw that wolf again in a very brief moment before you were here. God I'm so sorry, if you weren't so quick I could've hurt you…"

"I don't tend to take things like this personally, many people have wanted to stab me in the neck, friend and foe alike." I assured her comically before holding out my hands, offering them to her and she accepted them gladly, letting me give them a firm squeeze. "You'll get through this Allison, I know you will." Softening my voice and becoming serious I leaned a little closer. "Next time you see another one of those visions be brave and just close your eyes. Push it away to the back of your mind and don't let it control you." I guided her as she looked at me, almost teary eyed as she allowed her mask to fall when she was alone with me. "When you became a sacrifice for the Nemeton you opened a door to something that should have remained closed, you need to find a way of closing that door Allison, or someone's going to get hurt."

"Yeah, I'll try." She nodded her head so I smiled, standing up on my feet and I pulled her up to do the same, brushing aside her hair and lifted her chin.

"I won't let anything happen to you and neither will Scott. We're all in this together, humans and supernatural folk alike." This earned a smile and I gave Allison a wink before leading her out of the classroom and let her return to her friends, walking her to the dining hall to make sure that she would be alright before pausing, looking over the kids. It was strange, sometimes I'd wake up in the middle of the night with that same distinct feeling, the feeling that I needed to be somewhere. Usually it was to go to Stiles and calm him from his numerous nightmares that he was having when asleep and awake and every time I'd touch his hand, he'd quieten down a little, though I found that when he was most at peace and could get a good night's rest was when I was actually in full wolf form and just sleeping on the bed with him. Other times, I'd get into my car with the intention of going somewhere else but then I'd be heading into the woods to find Scott there, struggling against his Alpha powers and I'd knock some sense into him to keep him under control.

There were so many feelings and sensations that I tended to get confused about which were my own, which were connected to Derek and these other ones that were just appearing out of nowhere. God this world of ours is crazy, I almost wish it would go back to normal. At the end of the day I went home, though not to my dad's place, I actually got a flat of my own. I bought it straight up so it was all mine, though mostly I used it for storage or for the guys to hide out in if ever they needed. Actually the twins stayed here mostly as they needed a place to stay considering I'd butchered their Alpha Deucalion and the rest of their pack was dead, so of course they couldn't afford the flats where Allison and her dad lived.

I was doing them a favour and honestly, I didn't mind them there. Usually I'd only come here to dump my stuff, maybe shower and change before heading back over to dad's. I didn't live that far away, fifteen minutes at the most so it was convenient for us all. I slept there too on account of Stiles, making sure to keep him company so Aiden and Ethan bunked at my apartment, taking care of their own food and helping out if I asked them to fix or clean something whenever I needed. We actually got along just fine, I didn't bother them and they didn't bother me. I'd even given them their own keys.

The living was standard, nothing too fancy and a little plain, but that suited me just fine. Changing into slacks and a simple sweater I went over back home to get dinner started ready for when my brother and dad came home, though I'd already left something aside for the twins back at the apartment as well. I was a busy woman, but as I said, I liked to be busy and have noise. It kept the loneliness from getting to me. I simply loathed the thought of me pining after him so I tried my best to ignore it, though occasionally it would creep in without me realising and I'd want nothing more than to just hear his voice, but I was stubborn so I always resisted.

"Hey honey, I'm home." Dad sighed as he pulled himself inside, weary to the bone and rubbing his face.

"Hi dad, long day?" I offered sympathetically and he nodded. With Scott's dad back in town, things had got a little more complicated. My dad's job was now on the line on account of him apparently not solving enough cases with reflected badly on the state. I hated that guy enough already because how he'd left Scott and Melissa, he wasn't doing himself many favours now either. Stiles came downstairs for dinner and I lectured him on handing me a paper that he'd somehow managed to manipulate the question into surrounding the topic on sex and gender. Explicitly. Technically, it was a good paper, however I wasn't really one for humour when it came to academics.

Eventually we all laughed though, unable to maintain serious faces as I quoted from memory some of the phrases he used and they even made dad go bright red, which was something I hadn't seen in a while. After that we kept things simple, talking about lacrosse and how Stiles hoped he'd make first line from the get go this year and how he was thinking about maybe trying to persuade Lydia to forget about Aiden and fall for him instead. Dad had some pretty interesting advice about that and the discussion became very argumentative over who's opinion was right, though I argue mine was obviously the most reasonable seeing as I was a woman myself.

I loved our family dinners, where we all unwound and could forget about things that haunted or worried us for just a few precious hours until eventually we had to depart for one reason or another. Dad had paperwork to do and Stiles had homework and I had lesson schedules to plan. This was when it felt quiet and I became distracted by my own thoughts. Most of the emotions I felt weren't my own, though they weren't Derek's either. Sometimes it freaked me out though I was beginning to learn how to tune them out or turn them down, however from time to time they were so urgent that I could do nothing but listen.

It were almost as if I could feel my feet rooting into the ground, becoming firmly grounded as I tilted back my head until it hung over the back of my chair, fully exposing my neck as the distant urgings became a little clearer. Gradually I opened my eyes again, turning my head to look at my clock to find it was well beyond midnight, however the moment I heard a sudden coldness grip my chest I was up on my feet and running, ripping open my door just as Stiles began to thrash in his sleep. I powered into his room, quickly shutting the door behind me as I dropped down and shifted, wanting nothing but to protect him as he whimpered and spoke in rushed garbled words.

With my crystal white fur shimmering slightly as I padded under the slim beam of moonlight I jumped up onto Stiles's bed and lay myself over him, licking at his forehead before I rested my head down over my paws and stretched out, growling slightly as I sensed a darkness in the room that refused to shift until my eyes flashed brightly, growling a second time to banish whatever it was that hung in the room. It wasn't anything identifiable, it was just a feeling. My entire world seemed to be based on feelings recently and considering I wasn't all too good at the sentimental stuff, I was having a little trouble getting my head around it.

Stiles slept a little easier, though he continually woke in the night and he'd turn towards me, gripping his fingers into my fur as I lay close to him. Dad stuck his head in at one point and him opening the door woke me up so I lifted my head, ears flicking towards him as he stopped. "Here again?" He murmured before nodding his head in understanding. "Take care of him honey, both of you need sleep." As he closed the door again I lowered my head back down, exhaling softly as I swished my tail over the bed sheets, slowly closing my eyes to rest.

I barely got any more sleep than Stiles did, waking with him each time to offer him comfort and I would watch over him until he fell back asleep. All in all, it was another long night and I was beginning to run out of ways to hide the dark shadows under my eyes as makeup just wasn't cutting it anymore. I didn't know what to do, so every spare waking moment I was researching, gathering books and materials, procuring my own library of sorts with Deaton's help to try and find a way to help Allison Scott and my brother keep their minds intact. I learned quite a few things during my research, but nothing of value or an answer of any form that would be useful, so I kept up the search.

I'd tear apart this entire world to find the answer I needed to keep my brother from these nightmares. You don't mess with a she-wolf trying to protect her loved ones.


	53. Chapter 53

With my research not coming up with anything concrete, I decided that it was time to take a trip and get some firm answers. Persuading the principal to give me a few days leave was easy, simply fluttering my lashes and not even having to use compulsion on him to get what I needed. I seriously did not want to leave my brother at a time like this, but I really had to find a way to help him and if there were answers to be had then I had to go, even if it was just for a couple of days. I might make it back in time for Halloween, we'll have to see.

Shouldering my bag I walked onto the plane, settling in my seat as people boarded. My phone started to buzz so I answered it quickly, seeing Deaton's name on my screen. "Alan?"

"Sophie, I was just checking to make sure that you know what you're doing." He said to me and I smiled softly as I looked out the window. I'd gone to him for advice on my plan and he'd advised against it from a safety point of view, however didn't disagree that this could be my only chance to get what I needed.

"I have to do this. Not just for Stiles and the others, but for me too. There's something not quite right about me and I'm not sure whether or not it's a good thing or it's very bad." I responded to him as someone took the seat next to me. "You know that this is the best option, there's only so much I can do staying in Beacon Hills trying to look for answers."

"Yes, but going back to New York isn't exactly a good idea either. You are not very popular out there." I knew that very well. After I left the remainder of Clara's pack formed their own little groups, taking parts of the territory and I'm pretty sure the moment I touch down they're going to know I'm here. It'll either become a warzone or they'll let me through, depending on how much they wanted to kill me.

"Alan, some things are worth taking the risk. I have to know." I reassured him, glancing up as people continued to take their seats and the hostesses assisted where they were needed. "I died twice, usually that breaks the Alpha spark inside but I'm still an Alpha, plus I keep on turning up most places where Stiles and the others are going crazy and I can't shake this pounding in my head and I know that there is more to this than either of us know."

"This is true, however I am still continuing with my own investigation. You do not have to put yourself at risk this way." He warned but I once more told him that I wasn't changing my mind. I had to turn off my phone once we'd parted ways and I settled into my chair, closing my eyes to rest a while as I flew back to New York. It has been a long while since I stepped foot on this turf and I didn't expect to ever be coming back.

Walking out of the airport I got a taxi into the city, letting them drop me off on Main Street before I started walking the rest of the way. I checked in my hotel, dropped off my stuff then headed back out. My hands were tucked into my jacket pockets, hood lifted up over my head as I walked through the thick masses of people. It was wonderfully noisy and I basked in the loudness of it all, smelling hot dog stands, gas fumes, sweat and a thousand other smells at once. Shaking my head slightly I moved forwards, knowing exactly where I needed to go and I wasn't going to be receiving a friendly welcome.

The moment my foot stepped over the threshold I heard growling, glancing around as I entered the old apartment complex and warehouse where Clara had used to keep the pack. We'd all lived here together, training and learning to become strong individuals. I hadn't missed this place at all. "Well, well, well, look who's crawled back from the gutter." A voice called out and I arched an eyebrow as one of the thicker built guys stepped out from the shadows, starting to pace around me as I stopped. "You got a lot of guts coming back here, Stilinski."

"Roland, still no brains I see. They chose you to be the Alpha? God help them all." I answered back smoothly, not shifting from my relaxed stance as about seven others appeared, growling deeply. These were the survivors. The ones that had managed to run away or I had simply not seen fit to kill. Considering I'd butchered the rest of the pack, I could understand why they weren't too taken with me at the moment. "I didn't come here for a fight. I need to get into Clara's office. The books she has there, I need to read through them and get answers to a couple of questions that I need." Roland bared his fangs, eyes flashing luminous yellow at me and I arched an eyebrow in response. He was seriously going to try and take me on? The kid really didn't have any brains.

"You're not welcome here." He announced before giving a roar, charging forwards with the rest of them. I almost rolled my eyes it was so ridiculous. With a quick jab I hit his throat before turning, carefully aiming my hits to land non-lethally in order to slightly improve my reputation, though within seconds the fight was over and I was standing with a total of eight bodies grunting and coughing on the ground, struggling to move as Roland stared at me.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear." I informed them all as my eyes flashed intense red, making him immediately pack up in fear. "I have no intension of asking permission, so you'd better give me the keys to her apartment, or I'll be taking them off your corpse." With a sadistic smirk I held out my hand and Roland hurriedly handed the keys over. "Good boy. Behave yourself now, I'll be out of your hair soon."

They all watched me as I left but I didn't care, striding away with the keys in my hands. I entered the apartment building and headed straight up to the top floor, tearing down the tape when I got there. Clara had lived at the very top of the building where she would tuck herself away with her extensive library of books. I could smell no one had been up here in over a year, which meant that when I walked in, it looked exactly as I'd remembered it save for the several layers of dust. The windows had been boarded up and everything was switched off, though dead flowers lined the floor from where some of us had laid memoirs to our Alpha.

As I walked the petals crunched underfoot, long since dead as I moved through the front room to find Clara's larger stack of books on supernatural history, herbs and miscellaneous objects and practically everything I could ever want to know about my world. Drawing up a chair I got to work, blowing off the dust to read the pages of the books to try and find what I needed, though since I didn't exactly have an idea of what I was looking for, I had to read every single book.

Whilst I was there I made several trips, bringing back boxes with me which I stacked full of the books and taped them up after I'd read them, sending them back to my apartment in Beacon Hills for me to keep. No one else was reading them and I doubted Clara would care who took them since she was dead, so I figured why the hell not. I couldn't believe how empty this place felt as I stayed there all day, sometimes looking through Clara's wardrobe were her clothes hung still with the faintest trace of her scent still lingering. I missed her so much, if she were here now she'd boot me in the right direction.

Awakening from my trance I picked up my buzzing phone and answered, wandering through the apartment to dust things off the best I could. "Hey Stiles, is everything alright?"

"Yeah I guess so, unless you think me losing my ability to read is something to be worried about." He answered and I could practically hear him twitching. "I'm losing my mind Sophie, I don't even know if I'm awake or still dreaming and it's starting to get to me."

"Well if you're dreaming then I'm pretty sure I'm having the same dream as you." I said bluntly as I picked up a random object from Clara's shelves, frowning at it before putting it back. It looked like it came from the rain forest, carved from the wood of a tree by hand. "Count your fingers, Stiles, how many fingers do you have?" He counted them one by one until he finished with ten, making me smile. "There you go, ten fingers. You're wide awake Stiles and you're talking to me. I'm right here." I comforted him as I sat down heavily on the sofa, a huge cloud of dust rising from it and I coughed it back, swiping my hand at the air before returning my attention to my brother. "I'm working hard to try and find a cure for you, so don't worry. We'll get through this but you're going to have to hold on just a little longer for me. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, yeah I can do that. Just please hurry." Stiles said before sighing. "You know it's strange, every time you're nearby or I hear your voice, it's like all the nightmares just disappear. I know I'm awake when I can talk to you or when you're right there next to me. It's like…I can't dream you up, so I know it's got to be real when you're there." That was a new one on me and I frowned, thinking that Allison said something about seeing me in her vision and it made her aunt disappear. Now that I think about it, Scott had also mentioned that he had a better grounding of himself when I was there with him. He'd actually told me that when he was hallucinating about his shadow becoming something like Peter, I'd accidentally walked through it and it just disappeared entirely. "Sophie?"

"I'm still here, I was just thinking on something you said." I pardoned, shifting slightly. "I think this whole thing just took a sharp right from complicated to freaking insane. None of it makes any sense and I hate not knowing what I'm looking for." Sighing quietly I calmed myself, knowing that getting twitchy and irritable wasn't a good thing for my brother right now. "But I'll find something. I promise."

"I'm sorry to make you do all this." My brother apologised so I scolded him for being stupid and that this wasn't any trouble at all. We talked for a while as I tried to distract him from everything that was going on, telling him about the city and my favourite food places until he had to go help Scott with a girl named Malia. I had no idea who she was however after a brief explanation that she could be a werecoyote that accidentally killed her mother and little sister I accepted it without question. God, how weird had my life become. A werecoyote? Now I feel like I've heard it all.

I let my brother go after telling him that I loved him, hearing him cut the call after saying that he loved me too. I was really worried about him. About all of them. This can't be easy to go through and no small measure of terrifying. I didn't even know who had it worst. It seemed that their hallucinations were concerning things that either they feared the most or they felt the most guilt about. It made no sense, so I dove right back into Clara's books and even took a few back to the hotel with me where I ordered room service. It was a long night. A _long_ night.


	54. Chapter 54

Several days had passed and although I felt infinitely wiser, I had very little improvement in my research except for a few ideas and theories that I wanted to test out. Clara had a few books that talked about spirits and the different kind of magical properties that live in our supernatural world, however I was more interested in the curing side of things rather than actually caring whether or not mermaids could be real. That was still theoretical, by the way, we don't actually know if mermaids exist or not. Personally I believe they are a complete fabrication. Just like unicorns.

With my ideas now in place I started to make a few calls as I packed up, ordering a few things to be sent back to my place ready for me to start making sleeping tonics and talismans that might help with distinguishing whether or not their hallucinations were real or not. I hoped it would work, I sincerely hoped it would. So with the last of the books and a few other items that Clara had stored away that I decided might be useful at some point all packed up and sent off I took one last wander around the flat, looking at everything that was familiar and nostalgic. I won't miss this place, but I will always miss her. She was a good person really, always caring and looking out for her pack. Everything that an Alpha should be.

After one last look I left it behind, closing the door firmly and I never returned to that place, leaving it well behind me as I dropped the keys on the ground whilst walking away, the pack growling after me to insist that I was not welcome. There had been a brief disapproval that I'd helped myself to Clara's things but no one openly objected as they knew they couldn't do anything about it even if they wanted to. I might be an Alpha without a pack but I was still an Alpha, they had no hope of beating me.

"The next time you come crawling back, we'll be sure to put you in your grave." Roland called after me hotly and I paused, slowly turning around to look at them. The other Betas shrank back, instantly growing afraid and Roland's face crumbled as he realised that he'd probably just signed his death warrant. More fool him.

"You idiots had better find yourselves a real Alpha to take care of you." I answered back, smirking as my eyes flashed at them. "You're not a real pack until you have one." With that I left and never looked back. As I walked I felt like I was finally closing a door on something that had always been slightly ajar in the back of my head and I felt more peaceful at the thought, the pounding in my head decreasing slightly. It wasn't a painful sensation, if anything it was comfortable as it seemed to lull my senses and make them shift into a more manageable order, yet I couldn't help but feel that it meant something. Something that I still didn't quite understand.

I was glad to be flying home, gladder still when I actually got home. My car was right where I left it, perfectly untouched and I drove back to Beacon Hills like I was being drawn there. The Nemeton really was acting like a beacon again which made me incredibly suspicious of any new faces that I came across. I'll have to keep an eye on that Kira girl as well, seeing as she and her family are new, it'll be good to take precautions.

With my late flight it was early in the morning when I got back, though it was still an hour or two before dawn. Rubbing my face I could feel the weariness, however when I started to feel the throbbing sensation in my head increase I almost yanked the car over to stop, frowning until I started to get this weird feeling that I had to go to Derek's place. Like, I needed to be there. Shaking my head I grit my teeth slightly. This feeling crap was getting on my nerves, but it was like I couldn't ignore it. The more I tried the worse the urgency got so I swung around and drove through town, heading to the more industrial end to pull up outside Derek's where I came across a mountain of cars and vehicles. The hell?

As I got out I looked up, seeing movement upstairs and heavy bass music which made me frown further. Was there a party going on upstairs? Sure it was Halloween, though technically it was actually the morning after. I was a little put out I missed all the trick or treating, I loved seeing all the kids out in their little costumes and giving them way too much candy that their parents would give me tired, disapproving looks. Going upstairs I hurriedly climbed up to Derek's studio where I opened the door with a tug and instantly saw a raving mass of painted bodies under black light, making my shirt glow brightly with the room also smelling heavily of alcohol and chemicals from the paint.

"Oh god." I stated bluntly as I stared at the mess before me. "Derek is going to be so pissed." There were school kids everywhere and they absolutely filled the studio loft, I could smell the hormones and the sex drives that lingered in the air as I moved forwards, no one able to see or recognise me though when one jock tried to grind against me he went stumbling to the ground with a dark handprint on his face from where I pushed him. Jeez, no wonder I never went to any of the high school parties back in my day, if they were anything like this I'd be absolutely bored witless. I could just feel my brain cells dying off one by one.

Training my ears I listened, blocking out the music to hear voices coming from outside. "Lydia? Lydia!" I could recognise Danny's voice as I moved towards it slowly, pinpointing their location though it was a struggle to move through the thick masses of people that raved to the music.

"What happened? What happened to her?" This was Aiden, I should have known that the twins had something to do with this. They'd been trying to get in good with Scott for a while now, or at least I knew they planned to when they woke up after Jennifer breaking their necks to find that they were no longer Alphas. Still, what had happened to Lydia?

"I don't know but she's freezing, she's practically hypothermic." That wasn't good, not good at all. Quickly I moved towards the back of the large open studio space and shoved a couple of kids off of Derek's bed which was now stained with the luminescent paint, growling under my breath as I pulled out one of his drawers and retrieved a blanket from where I knew I'd tucked it away for cold nights.

"We have to get her inside, help me." Aiden lifted Lydia up and carried her inside and I went to meet them, appearing from the crowds with the blanket which I instantly wrapped around her limp body, feeling that she was colder than ice. When I looked at Aiden with an icy glare he gulped and Danny shifted, realising that they were in huge trouble, but for now Lydia took priority.

"There's a heater vent over here, you two stay with her and keep an eye on her, use your body heat as well to warm her up. If there's no improvement within three minutes, call an ambulance." I instructed, directing them over to where a blast of heat was emitted into the room before I turned and looked around. The door had opened and a singular smell had caught my attention, making me rise with a rush to my feet and I stared as suddenly the DJ station was ripped down and the music stopped, everyone stopping and staring as Derek looked like he was about to spill blood. Derek.

My entire body went numb as I stared at his face, hardly believing my eyes. When did he get back into town? Not that I cared, all I wanted to do was walk over there and rip his shirt wide open, but I restrained myself. There were children present after all. "Get out!" His voice thundered and after a few brief moments of tense silence, the children started to vacate the vicinity. I was almost so distracted by Derek's return that I almost missed the fact that there was a new presence behind me.

Whirling around I lashed outwards instinctively, punching through black smoke which shifted before reforming into a masked figure, looking demonic as hell and for a moment I stared, stepping backwards in alarm as several more appeared from the shadows. The whispering in my mind grew louder, but they weren't whispers, more like patterns of sounds that I couldn't translate. "Get her out of here." Aiden instructed Danny who lifted her up and carried her away as the rest of us started to form up, turning to face these creatures as they then turned and looked directly at Aiden. "Guys, they're all looking at me. Why are they looking at me?" He asked a little suspiciously and I growled, dropping my weight slightly.

The moment one of them took a step forward I leaped to the side, stepping in front of Aiden as Isaac forced Allison to leave and protect Lydia, keeping her safe as the last of the kids left. With one final look back inside, Allison dragged the door shut and secured it. "What are these things?" Isaac demanded however I just smirked, glancing across to where Derek met my gaze.

"I don't know." I responded before flicking out my claws. "How about we introduce ourselves?" With a roar I dove forwards, slicing at the first dark figure but they were so fast that they were almost effortlessly avoiding me. It was like they were just playing, my opponent blocking my attack before his weight dropped and he kicked my face with a rapid spin that had me stumbling backwards in surprise though I didn't allow myself to fall. Alright, so these guys were serious. This isn't exactly looking good. Behind me Derek was launched against a pillar after snapping one of their necks but it was like they were nothing more than shadows, bending back into shape and keeping themselves from being killed no matter how many times I slashed them. One even drew a straight sword from within their chest, slicing it viciously through the air forced Isaac to back away.

Everyone was struggling and I gasped, hair flying as I whirled around quickly to block and push back another one of the dark figures before my hand instinctively reached out, fingers grasping onto Derek's as our eyes met for a brief second, that same spark igniting in my chest before he whirled me around and I managed to kick down two of them before our hands let go of one another. The others were down and I growled, watching as they cut Aiden off from the rest of us however as I ran to try and reach him, one of the figures turned and suddenly had me by the throat, appearing behind me which made me freeze in place, staring with wild eyes. How did they do it? It was like they blended into shadows and darkness at their will.

"Sophie!" Scott and Isaac called out my name as I was lifted off the ground, flinching and choking slightly as I gripped their wrist, trying to pry off me however when I went to grasp their throat, my hand passed through like it was nothing but air. Now I was feeling slightly nervous. Out the corner of my eye I saw them hold Aiden up on his feet, one of them staring intently into his eyes before with a sudden cut behind his ear he dropped, shaking heavily as they then turned their attention to me. "Sophie!" I was placed back on the ground however the moment I started to fight I was restrained, snarling and roaring furiously until slowly, the glowing eyes that appeared from behind the mask seemed to lull me into quietness.

I could hear noises in my head, drumming and chanting like tribal music as the little flickers of light intensified, making my throat taste bitter and sour whilst my entire body seized up like ice, draining the warmth from me until all at once they let go, an incision being made behind my ear before they released their hold and I dropped like a stone in water, hitting the floor as my frozen body refused to sustain my weight. It was cold, deathly cold and I couldn't think of anything else but how cold it was. The figures turned towards Scott and a girl who stood behind him, Kira. Were they next? What were these things looking for?

Before they could advance towards Scott, however, the sun rose over the horizon and the softened light of its gaze entered the building they froze, turning their faces towards the light before melting away into smoky shadows as Derek reached me, grabbing my arms and lifting me up to hold me against his chest protectively. "Okay. What the hell…was that?" Isaac demanded to know as Aiden and I continued to freeze on the ground, Ethan stumbling towards his brother as Derek pushed back my hair from my face as I looked into his eyes.

"You're back." I stammered, shaking violently from the coldness within my core. "Cora?"

"She's safe, I took her back to South America." He told me reassuringly and I sighed with relief, nodding my head as he pressed a hand to my face. Immediately it was like his handprint was a brand that brought warmth back to my cheek, steadily flaring through the rest of my body as the healing process was kick-started again. "You're going to be okay, it wears off."

"Yeah, figures." I mumbled, gripping my head before slowly sitting up and sliding out of his lap, turning slowly onto my front as I groaned. "I leave you guys for a couple of days and you're already getting mixed up in some new trouble? Jesus, you guys are ridiculous."

"We didn't ask them to come after us! We don't even know what they want." Isaac argued as I reached back behind my ear and felt a strange brand there, small and almost unnoticeable though as I traced it, it felt like a backwards five. Taking a deep breath I stubbornly forced myself to my feet but my body was still weak and I staggered, forcing Derek to help me steady myself as Aiden remained on the ground, unable to move even though his brother had broken his wrist to help accelerate his healing. For a moment I stood still, feeling Derek so close to me almost felt natural, like I was home. My head rested back against his neck as I breathed, recovering from whatever it was that had just happened as his one arm curled around my waist and the other gripped my arm, lowering me back down as my legs refused to stand upright. Damn them. "What were they? They came after me last night and Allison's dad seemed to know them, he told us not to say anything but I guess it's out in the open now."

"I don't know. I don't know what they were." Scott said, glancing around. "But it looked like they were definitely after something."

"Someone." I corrected as I sat myself upright, though Derek didn't remove his hands and quite honestly I didn't want him to, reaching up and curling my fingers around his where they rested against my arm, looking at everyone in turn. "They were looking for someone. It seems they have an interest with us supernatural beings looking at how Isaac, the twins and myself were targeted." Turning my head I frowned at Derek so he glanced up reluctantly before turning his head, letting me check behind his ear. "Derek too. They're after someone and it looks like they're ruling out any possibilities, so they're checking each of us. The way they were staring? It was like they were looking in our souls."

"That's crazy." Isaac protested but everyone looked at him blankly so he lifted his hands in defeat. "Right, werewolves. Got it, not as crazy as it could be." Honestly, how do these kids last through the day with their mouths not getting them killed? No wonder I always have to keep an eye on them.

"I'll do some research into Japanese supernatural mythology and legends, check its history and see if I come up with anything." Everyone looked at me in confusion and I just arched an eyebrow at them. "What? Their martial art style was very oriental and that sword that nearly cut Isaac in pieces? That's known as a ninjato popularly used by ninjas in feudal Japan. It makes sense to start there." I explained and their frowns lifted as they made the connection. I have to get started, there was just way too much to do but the moment I tried to move I hissed as the unfeeling in my legs refused to budge, it was like being stuck with Kanima poisoning again. "You guys better get out of here, it's a school night and you all have classes in a couple of hours."

"Right, I better check on Allison and Lydia." Isaac agreed, moving off first and Scott said that he'd take Kira home. The twins helped themselves back up, Ethan now having regained most of the feeling in his body and together they stubbornly got to their bikes, leaving me alone with Derek in the middle of a painted up studio where everything was left a horrific mess. Sighing softly I relaxed, touching my head as for a final time, I pushed myself up to my feet.

"Before you get mad, I had no idea they were planning this party here and I have no clue who organised it." I covered up, my teeth biting down slightly on my lip as Derek turned his head to look at me, reading my features before leaning closer.

"You're lying." He told me but not angrily, which was a relief to say the least. I couldn't smell any blood on him so I assumed that he was okay, flooding me with relief. "What were you doing here anyway?"

"Following my instincts." I said ambiguously before rather slowly and stiffly moving away, trying to put as much distance between us as possible. "I'll help clean up a little but I'll make sure to drag the kids back here to clear up the mess themselves." I started to babble, making to launch into a full biography of what I had been doing recently however as I started to collect bottles Derek came up behind me and spun me around, rather forcefully pushing me back against one of the support pillars and the bottles smashed to the ground as I let go of them, hands jumping to my face as firm lips pressed against my own. My body instinctively surrendered itself to him, pulling Derek closer as he practically drew the breath from my body.

God I'd wanted this, kissing him just felt so right and of course, Derek was an extremely good kisser. His hand cradled the back of my head to protect it from the tough stone, tilting my head to the right angle so that he could kiss me deeper and I gripped onto his shirt, tugging at it suggestively as his other hand ran up and down my beck. "Hm…Hale…" I murmured into him, blinking myself out of my daze and he pulled back a little, keeping the distance between us closed. "This isn't…I didn't come here to…I mean…I wasn't looking for…" I started to stammer, barely able to formulate the words as I felt my tongue twist itself into a stupor, my lips still tingling from where he'd kissed me.

"It's alright Sophie, I know." He assured me in a gentle voice, stroking his fingers through my hair and kissing my lips briefly again. "I just can't get you out of my head." Contemplative eyes gazed into my own and I had to struggle to keep my breath even, watching him quietly for a moment before shrugging.

"I hoped you'd come back, I just didn't expect you so soon." Frowning slightly I searched his face, trying to understand why exactly he was back and had left Cora behind. "You're not staying for long, are you?" Though it was phrased as a statement and not a question, I couldn't help but feel a little hopeful but those hopes were dashed when he shook his head. I slumped back against the wall, looking away and a little unsure of how to respond. I was more than a little confused. I wanted him to leave so that he could look after his sister but I also wanted him to stay so that he could be with me.

"You don't have to go teach class today, right?" Derek slowly asked and I shook my head, arching an eyebrow questioningly as he reached up and trailed a finger down my face softly, leaning a little closer to whisper in my ear sensually. "Then you don't have to go just yet. Stay with me for a while. You look like you could use the rest." I chose to take that as an insult however before I could even open my mouth to give him what for he'd sealed my lips shut with his own, affectionately nuzzling my face with his nose before lifted me up at the hips, carrying me in front of him as I quickly anchored my hands to his shoulders and found myself being carried over to the bed. He kicked off the covers as they were spoiled with paint then lay me down, never once letting go of me as we lay in the rising sunlight in each other's arms.

For the first time in weeks, the loneliness went away and I felt complete once more.


	55. Chapter 55

Books, books, books and more books. I was drowning in books as I read up on Japanese supernatural beings and came up with a simple explanation. When I say simple, I mean overly complicated, dangerous and possibly life threatening. Just typical. Scott and the others had reinforced themselves in his house along with Kira and to my knowledge, Stiles was still at the hospital so I headed there first, not knowing who these dark figures were coming after.

They were known as Oni, kind of like dark spirit hunters and our marks meant we'd passed their test. It also meant, however, that someone was possessed by a dark spirit and as far as I could calculate, that someone either had to be supernatural of a kind or had been recently exposed to something not exactly normal. For example, the Nemeton. I'd managed to do a little more information gathering around the Nemeton and I was starting to understand things a little more, however for the time being I was keeping them to myself, I didn't want to be wrong and furthermore, it might help if I have a few aces up my sleeve later on, because I can't shake this feeling that something was happening and my primal instinct was guiding me to protect my brother.

Melissa had texted me to tell me he was at the hospital, so after writing down the last of my notes I tucked everything away and rode over to find Stiles, arriving at the same time as Scott who told me that he and Kira had been marked by the Oni. "They were after us because we were supernatural, me because I'm a werewolf and Kira because…"

"She's a kitsune, I know." I finished for him as I sniffed the air, locking onto my brother's scent as I strode through the hospital. "From what you told me concerning the Barrow incident, I would say she was a thunder kitsune, quite a strong one too for her age to be able to control herself like that. I'll keep an eye on her Scott but she's not exactly my concern at the moment. I'm more worried about these Oni, they're not a good sign, not at all. You heard about the Nogitsune?" Scott looked at me quickly, surprised that I'd found out by myself. "My old Alpha Clara, she had a lot of books about this stuff, scrolls and tablets, everything. I had them all shipped back and I've been studying them. Quite the collection." I explained briefly before opening a door with a slam of my hand, seeing Stiles standing alone in a connecting room.

Immediately I stopped, freezing in place as I sensed something was off with him. It was like his aura was stale and distant, his body posture standing completely wrong for my brother. Too straight, too strong, however when Scott spoke to him he turned around and just like someone had snapped their fingers my brother was back. "I'm fine, what happened?" He asked, glancing between us as I looked at him sharply, wondering if I'd just imagined it.

"Let's get you out of here, we'll tell you on the way home." I said, stepping back and Stiles walked through the door, exactly the same as he always was as Scott clapped him on the shoulder. A dark spirit possessing someone to cause havoc, pain and mischief. The Nogitsune, a fox spirit that meant nothing but trouble, and I think it was using my brother as a host. It was just a suspicion, I have no confirmation yet however I knew I wasn't wrong. I have to do something without alerting the spirit inside him, Stiles can't know that I suspect anything. I hardly knew what to do but I had to find a way to get my brother through this and rip that bastard fox spirit out of him so that I could have my little brother back.

Following after them I let Scott fill him in on the story, rubbing my face wearily. To be honest I was ready to just fall into bed and sleep, however I didn't see how I was going to be able to without first attempting to research exorcism and the like. Why did this all have to happen so soon after getting home? Can't evil spirits ever just take the day off? Jeez. As I headed to my bike I gave my brother the spare helmet, taking out my phone to check my messages and found one from Derek, asking me to come by and see him some time tomorrow after I was finished with school. It was unlike him to actually ask me to come, usually I just showed up, maybe he needed help with something. I still have to beat the twins for throwing that party, guess that'll be the next stop on my agenda when I'm not on public property.

The moment I got home Stiles and I had food, eating in silence for a while. "You're still not sleeping." I noted to him as I twirled my fork into my spaghetti. "You look terrible."

"So do you." Stiles offered back and we looked at one another before smiling weakly. "I just can't go to sleep, I feel like I'm going to wake up and either be in another nightmare or I'm not going to be myself. Like by losing my mind I'm changing into something I'm not." He said to me and I looked at him carefully, tilting my head to the side for a while to observe him. His fingers were twitching and I noticed the redness of his eyes as well as the dark shadows. Neither of us looked great, you could tell we were sleep deprived. "I just don't want to sleep."

"Hold on a second." I said to him, pausing a finger at him before I got up from the table and went to my bag. I'd thought this through and had come up with something from Clara's things. It wouldn't necessarily cure him or even be of any help, but it might help Stiles psychologically. All I have to do is play it right. Drawing out a multi layered bracelet with thick wooden beads hand carved with some more decorative than others, I turned and carried it over to my brother, thumb gracing over the beautifully crafted tribal wolf that lay flat against the bracelet's width. "This is a bracelet was made by the Native American Cheyenne Sutaio tribe and belonged to my former Alpha, who was descended from these people." I began to explain to him, reaching for his arm and began to tie the bracelet around his wrist, glad to see that it fit snugly as I secured the leather cord. "It's been fixed up a few times, but its purpose is still the same. It protects against bad omens and inhibits the protection of the wolf spirit. As long as you wear this, the nightmares shouldn't keep you from sleeping."

"But it won't stop them." He iterated and I paused slightly, unsure of how to answer.

"I can't say for sure. Native American tribes believed the wolf not only to be a guardian but also to be a healer, they also believed that you could become one by wearing its skin, so I guess there must be some truths in the legends. Let's just try it out and see, okay?" I reasoned with him as I then sat back down and continued eating. "Plus it looks great on you. Think of it as an early birthday present." I said simply, not telling him that the beads were made of mountain ash and cedar, which meant that hopefully if anything was inside of him, it would be trapped there for the time being and wouldn't be able to transfer to another host without me knowing.

"So…that new laptop that I really wanted…" I shook my head.

"Not a chance. Want some more meatballs?" Stiles was more quiet than usual but I didn't pressure him to maintain conversation, content to just his company before he went up to bed and I cleaned up in the kitchen, leaving some food out for dad if he wanted it when he came back before I exhaled, rubbing my face. Just as I was about to go upstairs to my room to either read or pass out, the sensation of urgency hit me once again. I had to go to the woods. I don't know why but I just have to go. I need to run.

Leaving the house I raced across the street, leaped over a fence barefoot then streaked into the treeline before dropping onto all fours, shifting into my wolf form and I gave a small howl which echoed into the night as I leaped down a bank and continued running. My instincts guided me, drawing me forwards until I found myself climbing up a steep hill until I was trotting forwards along the edge of a sharp drop, going directly ahead until I plunged to a stop, looking down to see Allison with her bow in a state of fearful confusion, wilding shooting off arrows until I gave a loud snarl, baring my fangs and snapping my jaws at her however just as she reached back for an arrow her eyes met mine and I saw my reddened glare in her pretty orbs, lips parting in a gasp as she hastily dropped her bow to the ground.

"Oh my god, what am I doing?" She whispered before collapsing to the ground, sitting helplessly so I snorted before climbing down, jumping onto a bunch of rocks before I approached her with glossy and warm fur which she buried herself into as I placed my head over her shoulder. "Thank god it's you. I don't know who you are but I'm so glad you're here right now." She whispered. "I came to do some archery practice because I couldn't sleep, but then I started to see my aunt again. It's the same again and again and it won't stop." Allison started to sob, gripping onto me tightly so I whimpered at her sympathetically, trying to calm her as I nuzzled into her hair before licking at her ears and face until she giggled from the tickling sensation, nudging at her repeatedly until she took a deep breath. "I'm okay now." She assured me, looking deep into my eyes as she tried to figure out who I was. "It's weird, I feel like I know you but I just can't figure you out. Why won't you show me who you are?"

I wanted to, however every time I made to shift back my body was slammed with the sensation to stop before something murmured at the back of my mind. Not yet. I don't know why I was still hiding from Allison, but I guess my instincts were never wrong so I trusted them. To answer her I simply pushed my wet nose against her own and she smiled again, stroking my fur tenderly. "It's alright if you don't want to, I'm just glad that you seem to always show up just when I need you, or when someone else needs you. I feel like you're here to be my guardian or something." To be honest she wasn't far off as I felt the same. I wanted to protect all of them, however for the time being I focused on getting Allison out of the cold so I nudged her insistently, standing up and swishing my tail, giving a soft growl. "Right, I should get home." She agreed, grabbing her bow and I walked her back to her car, making sure she got back safe whereby I then sat down.

Crouching in front of me Allison rubbed my ears and leaned into me, ruffling my fur and I couldn't help but enjoy the sensation. I can see why dogs liked it when people fussed them like this, it was extremely comforting. "I'll see you soon." She murmured before I gave her one last lick of my tongue then watched as she left, the early morning mist beginning to settle in as I then stood up, climbing back up through the woods before I reached the peak of the hills and with my faced turned up towards the bright sliver of the pale moon, I howled deep into the night as if I were banishing all evil and dark spirits from Beacon Hills, announcing my lordship over the territory with a powerful howl that echoed throughout the still and sheltered trees.


	56. Chapter 56

By the end of the day I was more than curious about what Derek wanted to talk to me about so I got through my work as quickly as I could, making sure I had everything prepped for the next school day before I headed on over to his. We'd texted intermittently and casually, though sometimes I did wonder what he was up to. As I walked down the hall I bumped into the twins who were lingering by their lockers, seemingly in deep conversation however as I passed they looked up. "Hey uh, can we talk to you for a second?" Ethan asked me politely, making me pause and turn my head.

"If this is about me becoming your Alpha I've already told you. I'm not interested in a pack." I told them bluntly however they shook their heads, turning so that they were facing me though they kept back slightly, almost as if they were doing their best to not look intimidating. They obviously wanted to stay on my good side.

"No, it's not that. We were wondering if you could give us any advice on Scott." Aiden admitted, folding his arms as he leaned back into his locker. "We're vulnerable on our own and we don't want to be caught by certain people who we've pissed off over the years. We need a pack and Scott is the only choice if you're not going to let us join yours." Arching an eyebrow slightly I glanced around as the students filtered out from the school, the hallway quickly emptying so I stepped closer.

"If you really want to be a part of Scott's pack, you had better start upping your game. None of them trust you because of who you were, so you have to start proving to them that you're not the same as you used to be. Look out for one another, keep an eye on the pack and do your best to help them. Scott will come around eventually, he doesn't tend to hold grudges and the others trust his instincts, so once you gain Scottie's trust then you'll be fine." I told them before patting them both on the shoulder. "Besides, so long as you're in Beacon Hills you're safe. I'm not going to let anyone unsavoury come near you, my reputation is enough to deter most packs away from even stepping foot over the border. You can relax for a little while." I reassured them before turning. "You can order pizza in tonight if you want, I might not be back to make food for you because I have things I need to take care of."

"Yeah sure, okay." They agreed, watching me leave. I drove over to Derek's place, taking my time as I was in no rush, pulling up around the back before I then headed upstairs. I knew that Derek knew I was there the moment I pulled open the door and walked in without asking for an invitation, glancing around despite the fact that I saw him immediately standing by the window.

"So what's with all the mystery Hale? Have to say this is a new one on me." I said blankly as I strode forwards, stopping as I reached the table and I leaned my hands against it, watching as Derek turned and looked at me with his brow knit together slightly. Around me the place was still a mess and Derek gestured to it silently, giving me a look so I sighed. "Alright fine, I'll help you clean up."

"Good." Was all he said and I shot him a quizzical look, not knowing where he was going with this. If he wanted help cleaning up then he could have just said so. All the same I didn't complain, knowing that this wasn't exactly his fault and the kids should really clean up after themselves but at the moment, I figured they have their own things to worry about. Looking down I didn't want to get my nice work clothes dirty so I started to strip, sliding out of my beige slimming jacket and shirt to stand in my bra. Derek glanced at me then balked, staring as I then began to shimmy out of my skirt.

"Can I borrow a shirt? I don't want to get paint and stuff all over my clothes." I explained to him, unabashed by the fact I was standing in my underwear in front of him, folding up my clothes and taking off my shoes to put them aside somewhere they wouldn't get ruined. Quickly Derek turned his head, politely not looking at me as he searched around for one of his shirts before he tossed it towards me. It was larger and baggy on me, perfect for what I needed and it just about covered everything, though I wasn't too bothered about that. He must have forgotten how comfortable I am with my body, shame on him. I mean, he has seen it naked after all. "Why are you acting all shy Hale? It's not like you haven't seen it all before." I teased him and a flicker of a smile touched his lips as he waited until he was sure I was decent again to turn back.

"You took me by surprise." He excused before stooping down and starting to grab bottles of beer, tossing them into a bag for recycling and I began to do the same, finding the mop and bucket to clean up the paint smears that covered the room. It looked like the kids had had an awesome time, but they owed us big for cleaning up after them like this. By looks of things the DJ hadn't even come back for his system and it was a little broken up, however with a bit of fiddling I was sure I could fix it up so I stored it away and made sure to take it home and find out who it belonged to so I could return it. It wasn't that bad honestly, so I didn't see any problem fixing it. "You're not going to talk about something?" Derek questioned and I looked up from where I was dismantling the lights that had been fitted to the pillars.

"I'm focused." I answered him with a smirk. "Why? Do you want me to talk about something?"

"You look like you have a lot on your mind." He said with a shrug, tossing two bags onto the growing pile in the middle of the room. "And you can't try to play it off, I know how tired you are. I can feel it. You haven't been sleeping well for the last three weeks." I hated the fact I couldn't hide things from him sometimes, it really irritated me that I couldn't just pretend that everything was fine and he wouldn't have to go all soft on me.

"Well, Stiles hasn't been sleeping since the whole ritual sacrifice thing. He keeps on having nightmares and he only calms down when I'm with him. For the past three weeks I've been sleeping like a friendly dog at the end of his bed keeping his feet warm." I admitted, sighing softly as I rinsed out the sponge and cleaned away the paint from the walls. "I'm worried about him, I'm worried about all of them. This Nogitsune is going to cause nothing but trouble, I didn't realise things would get worse after Jennifer. Though to be fair, I didn't think things would get worse after Peter. The universe just loves to bitch slap me."

"Hey." Looking up as Derek moved closer I blinked slightly as he reached out and brushed his thumb over the shadow of my eyes, almost as if he were trying to smooth away my concerns. "We'll get through this. We always do." Nodding my head I agreed with him, not sure of what else to say. We did seem to have a habit of overcoming whatever it was that was thrown our way. Alphas, dark druids, this was nothing in comparison. Except for the fact these things couldn't get hurt and wouldn't die. That was kind of a bitch. "There's something you should probably know." Derek told me slowly, looking at the ground before he lifted his eyes to meet mine. "When I came back to town, I ran into these hunters, they were Spanish. I don't know who they were, but they were looking for a she-wolf. I don't know if they meant you or Cora, but you have to be careful." I frowned.

"Spanish hunters? I've never been to Spain, why would they be looking for me?" Though considering the enemies I've made, it wouldn't surprise me if I'd pissed them off without my knowing. "I'll be careful, but wait, you were captured and I didn't sense you were in danger? That's not right, I _always_ know when you need help." Derek gave a minute roll of his shoulders, looking away momentarily.

"I didn't feel like I was in danger. They tortured my uncle and I for a while and cut off one of his fingers, but I just didn't feel like I needed your help." My eyes narrowed slightly, unsure of what he meant. "Actually, I didn't want your help. I didn't want you getting yourself killed trying to free us."

"Hold there, for one thing I'm not a doll. Second, I would have been quite happy leaving Peter to just rot there, thirdly…" My fist powered forwards to hit him in the gut as punishment. "You idiot! Next time you're tied up with a bunch of hunters wanting to torture you to death, you howl for me, you hear? You get my attention by any means necessary until I come to save your sorry ass!" As Derek recovered from being winded I pushed him back against the pillar, hand closing around his throat but I didn't squeeze, just anchored him there. "You're such a moron, Hale. Why wouldn't you call for me? I would have come looking for you even if I was in the middle of teaching a class." His gaze softened against me, our faces having moved painfully close and his hand reached up to flutter against the skin of my face.

"I know Sophie, that's why I didn't want you putting yourself in danger. I was waiting until I knew how many of them were there and until I found out exactly who they're after. All I know is that they're after a she-wolf, they didn't as anything other than that." I hummed thoughtfully, frowning as I looked up slightly.

"Not great interrogation technique in that case, how are you supposed to answer questions when you don't even know the answers?" I reasoned before relaxing, letting my hand drop from his neck to rest over where I could feel his heart. I'd missed the sound of his heartbeat, the familiar thud somewhat comforting as I leaned closer to listen. "You're a dumbass, Hale."

"As you keep on reminding me." He sighed, the both of us remaining inches apart from one another with no intention of moving. Derek had taken to brushing his hand through my hair, feeling the long locks before slowly tilting my chin upwards. His lips were just as welcome as before, brushing against me in a feather light touch, seeking familiarity and a little solace. Before the kiss could intensify, however, Derek pulled back and anchored his hands against my shoulders to keep me back and I was a little surprised but I didn't complain. I had no right to, after all, it wasn't like we were dating or anything, we were just…actually I have no idea what we were. Friends that had slept together more than once and occasionally kissed like it was something intimate and meaningful but neither of us ever spoke up about it? Something like that.

"Hey Hale…you don't have to try and force yourself just to try and make me feel better." I said to him slowly, reaching up and gripping his hands to lift them off my shoulders. "I'm not looking for anything, so you don't have to try and reach expectations that aren't there to begin with."

"It's not that Sophie." He answered me carefully, gripping his face as he tried to find the words. "In fact it's the opposite. I have to force myself to keep away from you, but it's not exactly working very well." His minor confession had me in confusion once more. Why the hell did he want me to stay away? This guy was confusing on more than one level. "I'm sorry, I can't explain it right now."

"That's okay. I guess." I said, folding my arms and gave him a smile of reassurance before searching for a way to move the topic on. I didn't want to talk about where we stood, it was just too much for me to deal with right now. "So how did you escape? Please tell me they killed Peter, did you leave him behind?" Derek answered with a look and I cursed inwardly. Guess not.

"A mercenary came, the same one that rescued Isaac from the Alpha pack, Braeden. She got us out but…there's something else." He began to explain, tensing his jaw before he revealed to me the secret. "She was sent by Deucalion. He's alive, Sophie. I don't know why he sent her to free us, but if I were you then I'd be extra careful. You did open up his throat and left him for dead, most likely he'll come after you at some point." Okay, now that stunned me. That asshole was still alive? God damn it!

"But I literally ripped out his throat and snapped his neck, that guy was not breathing when I checked and his heart stopped!" I protested, unable to believe my ears. There's no way that guy could have lived through what I did to him. He was definitely dead. Stone cold absolutely soulless dead. "It's impossible and it doesn't make sense. Are you sure that's what she said? Could she have been lying?" Silently Derek shook his head, making me growl and turn away as I started to pace, trying to think how this could have happened. Maybe it was the Nemeton. After receiving so much power back maybe it somehow was able to keep Deucalion from really dying, bringing him back to life after we'd left. If that was the case, however, did that mean Jennifer wasn't dead yet either?

"Everything will be okay Sophie, I won't let him get to you." Derek told me and I almost laughed, giving him a teasing look as I relaxed slightly.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about him, Beta boy?" I asked challengingly, tilting an eyebrow as I focused on him. "If there's anyone who can take on Deucalion a second time it's going to be me, and quite honestly I don't like leaving a job half finished. With that being said, let's just finish up cleaning here so I can go get food."

"You want pizza?" Derek offered and I thought for a moment before shaking my head.

"I could do with a Chinese to be honest." So we ended up ordering a Chinese and by the time it came, we'd pretty much cleaned up the entire studio. The smell of the food made my stomach growl and my mouth water until I was practically drooling, paying for my fair share before Derek and I carried everything over to the sofas where I set things out on the coffee table. Wasting no time, I dove into my food and didn't even surface for air I was so hungry.

It was good food and it didn't last very long. The conversation was minimal because my thoughts were miles away thinking about Deucalion, the Nogitsune, my brother, the Oni, everything just seemed to have collapsed around us at once and I was struggling to hold up the bar. I had to keep everyone safe somehow, if I couldn't reverse the effects the Nemeton had on them soon, I had a feeling everything was only going to get worse.

"Hale." I spoke up finally, looking straight ahead even though he was sitting right next to me. "Doesn't it ever bother you? Feeling everything that I feel, I mean. I know I'm a little out of balance with my emotions, doesn't it ever get too much for you?" I asked him and he stopped, looking at me quietly before shaking his head.

"Sometimes I get the feeling that you're keeping things from me, making sure that you don't let me feel too much of what you're feeling to try and protect me." He reasoned softly, leaning back against the sofa as I turned my head to look at him, though as he spoke I became distracted by the movement of his mouth. "You put too much pressure on yourself Sophie, always trying to protect everyone and take away their pain. In some ways I think you're too empathetic as much as you are cold hearted." I smirked slightly, moving closer to nudge the side of his face with my nose.

"You think I'm cold hearted?" I questioned, biting on his ear gently and I felt him tense, trying not to react though he was struggling.

"I watched you rip a man apart then walk away like it was nothing." He responded smoothly, much to his credit. "You're cold hearted and bloodthirsty."

"Hm." I hummed in agreement, sitting up to settle myself on his lap, lacing my arms around him as I tilted my head closer. "Can't argue with you there Hale, guess it's just in my nature. Though you can't deny that you're the same, even if it's just a little. You're a predator, not just because you're a wolf but because you're a human too. It's in your nature to fight back." Grasping his wrists I pinned them down, fighting against his strength as I smirked challengingly. "So why don't you fight back now?" He growled, eyes flashing beautifully and I gazed into them, unable to look away. "You have real pretty eyes Hale."

This took him by surprise and his body slumped, staring at me as I glanced over his face before closing the distance to kiss him. It felt natural to kiss Derek, like no one else existed in the world that could meet his standard. The way he kissed was soft and comforting, however against my more intense passion he rose to meet the challenge, moving closer to me as he twisted his hands free and gripped my waist tightly, trapping me against him. My body knew what it needed and it wasn't long until I got the response I wanted from Derek.

With a sudden rush he was on his feet and my legs wrapped around him, toes curling as our mouths and tongues battled each other for dominance which I eventually won, leaving Derek behind as I smirked victoriously. He growled in response, planting my back on the bed before drawing back to pull off his shirt, exposing that fine body to me which I began to trace, though I had already memorised it weeks ago. The sun was starting to set outside but I hardly noticed. I didn't notice anything except for Derek as we covered one another in affectionate kisses, eyes constantly meeting as our bodies locked together intimately.

As the emotion I felt for Derek grew it pushed all other sensations from my mind, for once allowing me to have peace and quiet in my own head as Derek and I reminded ourselves of one another again and again until finally we collapsed side by side in exhaustion, our skin slick with sweat. For a while we just lay there, catching our breath until finally Derek turned over and brushed aside my hair, placing his lips against my neck to sooth away my beating pulse before I found myself being lightly drawn towards him, an arm curling over me to entwine our fingers and I smiled as my eyes remained closed, listening to his solid pulse until it sang me to sleep.


	57. Chapter 57

Both my phone and Derek's were ringing constantly, making us slowly rise from sleep to look to where our phones demanded our attention. Instantly I was up, racing over to find that Scott was calling me and I'd missed him several times. "Scottie? What's happened?" I demanded immediately as Derek answered his to speak to Isaac.

"It's Stiles, he's missing and we don't know where he is. He says he's trapped somewhere in a basement and he thinks he's bleeding. We've already talked to your dad but it's getting colder, we have to find him Sophie before he freezes to death!" Scott panicked and I felt like my lungs had collapsed and my heart had just turned to stone. My brother was missing? How could I be so stupid? I should have been home with him to look after him! Oh god, oh god this is all my fault, this is all my fault, what do I do? What should I do? I have to find him, I have to find him before he dies. I can't let my brother die, not Stiles, I promised I'd protect him and I wasn't there.

"Okay, okay I'll handle it." Derek was saying as he cancelled the call whilst Scott called out my name. As his arm laced around me Derek picked up my phone and spoke to Scott, telling him not to worry and that we'd help search. Before Scott could ask why we were together, he cancelled the call and turned me to face him. "Sophie, Sophie calm down."

"He's…he's…my…I…Stiles…he's…" I hyperventilated, my hands shaking as I stared up at Derek. "Derek he's…" Suddenly he was kissing me, stealing my breath away before suddenly it felt like he was giving it back, allowing me to breathe normally as I instinctively calmed down at his rather searing kiss.

"You have to focus Sophie, if there's anyone who can find Stiles it's you. Now get yourself together." He told me firmly and I nodded my head, agreeing with him as I took a deep breath.

"You're right, I have to go. I can track him by scent and then everything will be fine, he probably just started sleepwalking again, he used to do that as a kid you know and I'd find him in the most random places…" I babbled before shaking my head. Hurriedly I got dressed and Derek did the same before I then called Scott back to get all the information we knew. His jeep had been found outside the hospital so that's where Derek and I went first, taking our cars separately and to be honest, I was glad to be alone for a few minutes.

If there was one thing that made me lose my cool it was knowing that my brother was in danger. It was like everything just crashed and burned in my mind at the mere thought of Stiles being exposed to the freezing night air trapped and bleeding somewhere. Though if he was sleepwalking, then did that mean he'd actually found his way into a basement? Or was he actually dreaming? I remember when we were children I'd follow him when I caught him sleepwalking and we'd have entire conversations. One time he even started climbing the tree in our backyard outside my window and almost fallen out of it but I'd managed to grab his arm and hold onto him as I screamed for dad to come rescue us. That meant if Stiles was still sleeping, then it was possible that he wasn't even in a basement.

That only made things much harder. The moment I got to the hospital I screeched to a halt and jumped out my car, Derek close behind me as I started sniffing the air. Scott was already there waiting for us. I could smell Stiles's scent, however one trail led towards the hospital itself. Surely someone would have seen him, and besides, what was he doing here in the first place? Why would he come back here? Derek and Scott disappeared following the main trail, however I stopped, inhaling a little deeper and after a few moments I caught another trail leading away from the jeep and the hospital. It went into the woods. "Oh god, you can't be serious." I murmured, glancing back towards the hospital before I bolted for the trees, heading in the direction my brother was going though as I tracked him, his scent went all over the place.

It was almost like he was mapping something out, though when the wind changed I hissed against the smell of animal repellent, the intense odour almost driving me off but I froze, letting the smell wash over me. "Stiles." With my eyes widened I dashed forwards, racing through the trees and churning up the ground as I head straight towards the pungent smell. He was here, I know he was. As I reached an old coyote den with a car wreck just outside I let my eyes glow brightly, transforming the dark around me so that I could see and sure enough, I saw my brother's body lying on the ground, shivering uncontrollably. "Stiles! Stiles wake up!" I cried out, grabbing him by his arms however the moment I touched him he screamed, fighting me off violently as my eyes watered from the strong spray and I pulled my brother out into the open.

"Sophie is that you? Sophie!" Turning my head I heard Melissa as she came towards us with Scott's father, Raphael. "You found him!" Stiles was still screaming so I gripped onto him tightly, looking directly down into his face and my eyes flashed again, deep vermillion shining in the dark though I kept my head turned away from Raphael so that he didn't see. Stiles yelled, eyes flying open and he continued to fight me for a while but I held him close, refusing to let go until finally, he recognised who I was.

"It's okay, it's okay you're safe now. You're safe Stiles I've got you." I whispered as I rocked him, practically sobbing with relief as Melissa reached me and Raphael took off his jacket, allowing Stiles to wear it in order to get warm. I was in too much of a state to say much, focusing entirely on my brother who clung to me as he shivered and hot tears seeped into my shirt so I ran my fingers over his hair, reassuring him with loving words however as my eyes looked down to his wrist, I saw that the bracelet I'd given him was gone. Someone, or rather something, had taken it off.

The Nogitsune.


	58. Chapter 58

I have no idea how I got through the day without relating to the students that I was practically out of my mind with worry, but I did it. They had kept my brother in and they were going to start testing him around six, so I headed over to the hospital the moment school ended. I wanted to be with my brother and I refused to leave his side. Dad wouldn't be here until later so when I got there I went into Stiles's room and sat beside him as he slept. Taking his hand I watched over him, feeling twitchy and nervous.

My brother had been showing worrisome signs, signs that I had witnessed my mother go through over nine years before. I didn't want it to be true, I want it to just be side effects of the Nemeton's power, but this MRI scan would tell us the truth. "I'm going to protect you." I whispered to Stiles quietly as I leaned closer and stroked back his hair. "No matter what I'm going to make sure that you live a long and happy life, even if it means I have to take all the darkness of the world on by myself. I won't let anything ever hurt you, I promise." I told him firmly, kissing his brow. "This will all be over soon."

My dad arrived at the end of his shift and I was glad that Melissa had come too with Scott as the doctor explained how the scan was going to work. Dad assured Stiles that we would be on the other side of the window so I gave a brave smile, exhibiting a display of confidence as I reached forwards and hugged my brother securely. "When this is done we can go get food, your choice. Anything you like and I'll either make it or buy it." I promised him before kissing his cheek. "Just remember not to twitch." Stiles smiled at me appreciatively and I rubbed his arm before leaving him with Scott, the two of them speaking quietly before they embraced tightly.

I could see through the window the terrified look my brother had, barely keeping the tears of fear at bay and I wanted nothing more than to smash through that window and hold him as well. Frontotemporal dementia was a serious and hugely problematic disease that our mother had died from. It was caused by the shrinking of the frontal and temporal parts of the brain which dealt with behaviour, personality and language. I dreaded the results but I didn't look away, watching as the doctor activated the machine and my head filled with the heavy clanging sound.

I was so transfixed that I didn't even notice Scott leave the room. Briefly I though I smelled Derek's scent somewhere in the hospital but I didn't react, continuing to focus on Stiles as the minutes ticked past painfully slow. When the scan was done I immediately moved closer, looking at the screens to see images of my brother's brain pop up on the screen where the doctor observed it carefully. I could taste the tenseness in the air and as I watched the doctor and his reaction, I felt my soul plummet into oblivion. "See this? The tissue here and there, both are showing signs of atrophy." The words I wanted to hear least in the world. It was happening, my brother was dying.

"Atrophy." Dad repeated as I started to breathe quickly, shaking all over as hot tears started to slide down my face.

"I'm sorry." As my worst fears came to life I started to shake my head, mumbling under my breath before all at once I let it out, sobbing as I tried to beat the truth out of my head so dad quickly grasped onto me, wrapping me in his arms as I howled mournfully. Stiles was dying from the same disease that took mom from us. It was unfair and I refused to believe that he was going to die too. I can't lose him, not my little brother. He was everything to me, more than my own life. As I screamed defiantly everything became a painful blur, the intense urgency inside growing as suddenly there was a flash and flicker of the lights and screens, making the doctor frown. "That sounded like a power surge." He mused thoughtfully, however as dad held me in his arms, I felt him suddenly go tense.

"Where is my son?!" Immediately my head shot up, staring to find that the scan room was completely empty and that Stiles wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Stiles!" I raced out the room and took a breath, however to my horror his scent simply disappeared. No, no this can't be happening. The Nogitsune had taken over my brother and had inhibited his scent. I can't track him, I can't track him anywhere. "Stiles! Stiles where are you!" I yelled, racing through the hospital to try and find him however when I reached the front entrance I opened my eyes to see water spilling out over the car park with a wild electrical wire sparking brilliantly into it, conducting the electricity where Isaac shuddered, trapped in the water. "Isaac!" Racing forwards my eye caught Lydia as she opened the door so I called out to her. "Lydia don't! Stay in your car!" She froze, looking down at the water and I stopped at the edge, trying to figure out a way to reach Isaac without getting electrocuted myself.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Kira vaulting over a moving car and when she landed in the water, I turned to watch her. The electricity didn't affect her, just as I suspected. She was a thunder kitsune and the electricity was drawn to her. The cable rose up, spluttering wild sparks at her and she grabbed it without flinching, staring in shock as she slowly cupped her hand over the exposed end and absorbed the electricity into her body, conducting it into herself before finally, the cable dropped to the ground dead. I wasted no time, rushing to Isaac and turning him onto his back to see him heavily burned from the electricity. "Isaac! Isaac!" I felt terrified, unable to hear him breathing as Derek reached us also.

"He's not breathing, Scott! He's not breathing!" I was already performing cardiopulmonary resuscitation on Isaac, getting his heart going with firm compressions before I moved his head into position and pinched his nose shut, sealing our mouths together and blew air into his body before repeating the process, everyone else still in shock and stupefied before finally the paramedics managed to snap themselves awake. "Come on Isaac, come on." Derek prompted, hand resting on the crown of his head as I continued to get him breathing whilst Allison lingered overhead, breathing heavily and I could taste salt in the air. Tears.

The paramedics rushed over but I refused to move, continuing with giving Isaac air until I heard his heart twitch, giving a faint pulse before he drew in breath, small and very weak but it was a breath. "He's breathing, he's breathing!" I whispered, holding Isaac's face as I leaned over him. "Isaac, can you hear me? Isaac!"

"Hm…Sophie…?" He mumbled, barely able to open his eyes and I doubt he'd be able to see much, however he somehow managed to fix his gaze on me. "Sophie…" I smiled with relief, laughing as I exhaled the breath I had been holding. They carried him inside on a stretcher to deal with his injuries and get him on life support whilst Allison went with him, hardly moving further than a metre away from him as Derek helped me up to my feet. The water seeped into my skirt and was in my shoes but I didn't care, already looking around and searching for Stiles.

"Stiles is gone, he's gone Derek and he's not himself. He's been possessed by the Nogitsune and he's got frontotemporal dementia which means he's dying from the same thing that killed my mom and I can't save him, I'm losing control Derek and I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do and I can't find his scent and I can't keep it together." I sobbed, gripping onto him tightly until Derek pulled me into his arms, holding me close and tight as I released my frustration, anger, fear and all my other emotions into him, wanting nothing more than to just crawl into a corner and conceal myself away from the world.

His hand slid into my hair to support my head, hand fixed at my back as he continued to hold me for my own comfort, not letting me go as I gripped onto him tightly and finally felt myself break. I couldn't take this. I couldn't stand the thought that I was going to lose my brother. This had to be a trick, something that the Nogitsune has done to mess with our heads. It fed off pain, strife and conflict, this had to be just another one of its games to gain power. I have to calm down and find my head, I won't be any use to Stiles if I can't even get a grip. "I'm right here, I'm going to help." Derek reassured me and only then did I realise he'd been murmuring to me the whole time, his voice helping me to relax and focus my own thoughts though I didn't pull away from him. "We're going to find him and we're going to save him." Nodding my head I let Derek draw me away though I didn't know where. I just let him lead me away and for once, I was content to be small and vulnerable with Derek's presence making me feel safe and protected.


	59. Chapter 59

With my brother missing I had to take things carefully. School was barely manageable, however on the second day I was dealing with teenagers on a fieldtrip to our museum as I'd been asked to help monitor things. I'd been to this place many times as a kid, mom used to love it and it was nice to come back, but it wasn't the same. My temper was a little shorter than usual but I did my best to not take it out on the kids, though they seriously tested my patience at times with their attitudes and arrogance. It made me hate my old self even more when I realised that I had been exactly the same when I was their age.

Watching over a bunch of kids as they awed at one of the exhibits I felt my phone go in my pocket so I looked at the text from Scott. They found Stiles. I almost cried out with relief, hand going to cover my mouth as I inhaled deeply before getting myself together, reading on to see exactly what was happening. I couldn't just leave now and so long as Scott was with Stiles, I was content that he was going to be okay. In the meantime, I walked through the museum and carefully watched over the kids until I passed one of the museum staff, daintily taking the key card at their hip before disappearing from sight.

With the card in hand I let myself into the private section of the museum, heading for their archives to see what kind of things they had stored about voodoo, exorcism and anything to do with Japanese mythology. I wasn't giving up yet, I was determined to figure out what I could. The museum was a long shot however I knew that it was better than not trying. Of course, I came up short except for one thing. Shugendo, ancient mystics of Japan, said to be an order of people dedicated to keeping the world safe from the touch of evil spirits and demons. Therefore, they were obviously people who would have known something about the Nogitsune.

Hearing someone come down into the archives I hurriedly put everything away, carefully observing my surroundings before ducking down and going around the back, keeping low and quiet as the older professor lit a cigarette and started to smoke, making me roll my eyes as I carefully slipped away, dropping the key card on the floor as I then joined back with the students and other teachers. Whilst they were on lunch break I texted the information to Deaton who started to research the term, hoping to find more.

I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be with my brother but my hands were tied. They were short staffed as it was and with the way these kids were acting more like moronic monkeys, they needed careful observation. It was tedious and I was impatient enough as it was. However as the kids were being gathered together to get on the bus, I suddenly felt an intense pain flare up my back, making me gasp and I almost yelled but I clamped my fist into my mouth to stop myself, gripping onto a chair for support as everyone moved on completely oblivious. Derek was in pain, it felt like something was stabbing into my back in multiple places and it hurt. A lot. God, what has that idiot got himself into now?

Shaking my head I brushed off the pain, walking forwards and calling for the kids to get on the bus as I tried to listen simultaneously to the news on the radio, but they didn't mention anything as of yet. I felt the urge to be somewhere, to get to the sheriff station and I almost dreaded what had happened so I stepped aside and called my dad. "Sophie, now's not a good time, there's been an accident at the station."

"I know I could sense it, I just wanted to know what happened. I think Derek was hurt somehow but why would he be at the station?" I asked but dad didn't know about him being there.

"There was a bombing, this Nogitsune you told me about is serious about causing trouble, I'm heading over there now, we'll talk later honey." He rushed before cutting me off. My insides froze over slightly as I breathed, unsure of what to do. Derek might need help, if he's been injured in the bombing then he might need me to help him heal. It was only then that I realised that my first thought had been Derek and not my dad. Oh god, dad could have been caught in that blast and I didn't even think! What is happening to me? I'm losing my focus and it's driving me crazy. Smacking myself in the head I wasted no time in getting the last of the kids on the bus, making sure everyone was on board before we went back to the school just as it ended, everyone still in a slight buzz over the near bombing incident on the school bus.

The moment the bell rang I made sure to have all the paperwork handed in and signed off, rushing through things before I grabbed my bag and keys, calling Derek but I got no answer. The pain in my back had disappeared by this point so I rationalised he was alright and I could almost feel like he was reassuring me through our weird supernatural bond that made absolutely no sense. As long as he was okay, that's fine. I have to get home and makes sure that Stiles was alright but no matter who I called, no one answered.

It made me furious with frustration, so instead I did things the old fashioned way. I tracked him down, going to the sheriff station to also check on my dad and Derek. When I walked in everything was a mess and I glanced around, quickly finding my dad so I hurried over to him. "Dad! Are you okay? What happened exactly?" I demanded to know, gripping his arm and sniffing inconspicuously for blood but found no scent.

"We got a delivery this morning, the bomb was in one of the parcels and it delivered a lot of damage." Dad told me and I took a deep breath, nodding my head before embracing him. Scott's dad was also here, trying to get people organised so I snuck past everyone, glancing over my shoulder before I went to where Derek and surprisingly Chris was being held on lockdown.

"Sophie." He sat up and turned to face me as I came to his somewhat cage like prison, reaching through the bars to grip his hand as I looked him over with concern.

"You okay? I know you got hurt, I was so confused until the pain went away and I could figure out what happened." I said to him, eyes searching one another's.

"I'm fine, just a few pieces of glass and splinters." He said and I nodded my head, glad to hear that he was alright before I looked over to Chris who was politely not watching us. "You're probably wondering what we're doing here." I arched an eyebrow, not even needing to speak as Derek sighed. "Stiles set us up, framing us for Katashi's murder. Hence, we're locked up in here." My made quick connections, glancing across to Chris who nodded his head in agreement.

"He wanted this to happen." I murmured thoughtfully. "The Nogitsune, it thrives on pain, conflict and strife. What better mischief to make than one that did a lot of damage? Bringing you two here meant that he wanted you both to get hurt as well. More pain, more power." Shaking my head I took a deep breath, noticing that the light was beginning to fade. It was barely four and already I was running out of time, I have to find Stiles immediately. "It's not Stiles, everyone thinks they've found him but he's the Nogitsune. I have to find him and keep him from doing anything else."

"Go, make sure to keep an eye on Scott." Derek agreed, his hand pushing between the gap in the bars to grip the side of my face reassuringly.

"And Allison too, make sure she's alright whilst I'm here." Chris requested so I smiled and gave a nod of my head.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll look after them all, just keep out of trouble you too, if things don't look great then I'll talk to my dad and maybe Agent McCall, try and get you both out of here." I assured them, giving Derek's hand one last squeeze before I pulled away from him and rushed out of the station, getting into my car and letting my senses guide me to the animal clinic. Well actually, it was an educated guess. The Oni wouldn't be able to get in for a while if they lowered the barrier, meaning that they'd be safe for a while so it made sense that that's where Scott and Stiles would go. Turns out I was right, however when I got there it was not a pretty sight. My brother was on the floor with a deep irritation to his neck and Scott had been stabbed with a sword with the girl Kira knocked out on the floor.

"Okay, I'm guessing you know that this isn't actually Stiles." I mused as I grabbed my brother and bound up his hands with tape to make sure that he wouldn't get away. "Alan, what did you do to my brother?"

"I injected him with a special lichen which poisons the fox spirit possessing him. He'll be out for a few hours." He explained as I nodded my head before turning to Scott, giving him a shoulder to lean against as he groaned, the wound slowly beginning to heal as he pressed his hand over the injury. I bit on my lips slightly, rubbing soothing circles into his back until he was fully healed.

"Thanks." He said to me so I shrugged.

"Don't mention it. Why is Kira here?" I deadpanned, looking at the unconscious girl on the floor and Scott hurriedly lifted her up, trying to get her to come round and I rolled my eyes. Whatever, I don't have time to think about that right now. I have to get my brother home before he wakes up so I can make sure he doesn't go wandering off again. "Will he be my brother when he wakes up?" I asked Deaton who paused a moment, observing as I turned my brother over and picked him up into my arms.

"I can't say for certain. The poison won't kill the fox, just keep it in check for a while but even then we don't know for certain what's going to happen. It'll be difficult to discern whether it'll be Stiles you're speaking to or the Nogitsune pretending to be your brother." He explained but I shook my head, gazing at my brother as I closely inspected the injection point where a lightning pattern of scar like ridges were starting to appear.

"I'll know." I stated firmly before I brought my brother over my shoulder to carry him to my car. "Alan, do you mind giving me a hand for a moment? I need to go check on Allison but I don't want to leave him on his own, would you mind…?"

"I'll watch him." Deaton promised and I felt a lot more comfortable. Scott managed to wake up Kira and I gave her a brief check to make sure she wasn't concussed.

"Well young lady, you got off lightly." I mused as she just blinked at me. When I finally noticed her staring, I drew back slightly and arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that you teach me in English. I had no idea that you were actually like Scott. When I saw you at that party, I got a little confused so Scott explained who you were, you're like him." At that I had to laugh a little, still holding Stiles limp over my shoulder and she shifted uncomfortably.

"There's nobody like me and I was a werewolf long before Scott, but don't worry. I won't suddenly turn savage in the middle of class." I promised with a wink before turning to Scott. "You get her home safe, okay Scottie? Then you should go get some rest, I know there isn't any school tomorrow but you look like you could use with an early night's sleep." I said to him warmly, ruffling his hair affectionately before I turned and left with Deaton, Stiles being bundled into the back of my car securely restrained as I then drove to Allison's.

She was surprised to see me, however when she opened the door I was more surprised to sense that Isaac had been here recently and quite a lot, his scent still lingered. Those two were certainly becoming close, I hope Allison knows what she's doing as I know full well that she still has feelings for Scott. You don't forget your first love so easily, I know I didn't. "Hey." I smiled, glancing inside. "Your dad asked me to come check on you and tell you that he's okay. Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure, thanks for coming all this way." She stepped back, allowing me inside as I rolled up my sleeves. "Can I get you anything?"

"Actually I was going to offer to cook you something for dinner, I know you're busy with homework so I can make you something quickly whilst you finish up whatever you need." I offered and Allison smiled, relaxing herself as she nodded her head, telling me she'd appreciate it. I could smell Isaac has been mostly in her room whenever it was that he'd been here so I smiled knowingly and went into the kitchen to make her some food, nothing too fancy but I made sure I made extra just in case Allison was extra hungry and she hovered for a while, watching me. "How are you feeling? Any more visions of your aunt?"

"No actually, they seem to have cooled off a little. I haven't had one in a while." Allison told me honestly, writing down a couple of things in her workbook as I whisked eggs together to make omelette. "How's Stiles? I heard he was found today."

"He's alright, not quite himself at the moment." I murmured, remembering the brain scan I'd seen a couple of days ago and how much it terrified me. I knew it scared dad too so I resolved to be stronger and make sure that I could support him. "But we're trying to figure things out and we have a few leads that Deaton and I are chasing. We're hopeful." I told her, glancing back to share a look with her as she watched me. "Actually, I have something for you." I admitted, pouring the omelette mix into the pan then let it cook as I turned around to pull something from my pocket.

The necklace was old and worn looking, however the wood was once again made from mountain ash and the totem was carved with a pentacle, a symbol for protection. "I don't need to tell you what it is, because I know you'll know anyway because you're a clever young woman." I said to her as I reached and secured it around her neck. "It's made with mountain ash and it's also laced into the cord, so no matter where you are so long as you wear this, it'll be a little more difficult for angry or evil spirits such as your aunt to haunt you." Touching the necklace tentatively Allison lifted her face with a beautiful smile, rising up to hug me tightly.

"Thank you. I really appreciate this." She murmured to me and I nodded my head, holding her warmly however when I heard the omelette start to hiss I squeaked, racing to flip it over and cook it through as Allison giggled before collecting her stuff and returning everything to her room. I quickly made up a salad to go with it then dished it out onto a plate, placing it on the counter before I quickly cleaned up. Allison hadn't emerged from her room, possibly distracted with her own research concerning the Oni and everything else so once I was done I called out to her.

"Allison I'm off now, call me if you need anything okay?!" I said and she appeared at the door, quiet and sweet looking as she nodded her head.

"Yeah! Thanks a lot for coming and for making food, you're really the best." She said to me, shifting a little on her feet and I looked at her quizzically, wondering what she was up to but I made no comment as I reached out for the door and smiled, giving her a wink before disappearing. Deaton was still waiting in the car and Stiles hadn't moved so I got him home and carried him to his bedroom, making sure he was comfortable before I sat down and waited for him to wake up, attaching his bracelet back to his wrist and unbound him as I couldn't help but know that I would have my brother back when he opened his eyes. I allowed myself to sleep, however I woke every time Stiles moved and I couldn't help but feel on edge all through the night. I didn't know if the Oni were coming back for him either, so I settled in my watch, determined to guard over him like a loyal wolf.


	60. Chapter 60

"Did you have any trouble with Ikeda?"

"Only minor. The white wolf was exactly where you said it would be but we have two problems now. First, the lichen is not a cure. It'll wear off in a matter of days." Deaton was saying as I leaned with my back against the wall, nibbling on a finger as I listened as Chris spoke on speakerphone from the station as I had gathered with the two adults as well as Scott and Allison to discuss our options. I was a little sombre for the time being as I had literally just gone with dad to drop Stiles off at the mental institute, Eichan House. I was not happy about leaving him there but with dad going to Los Angeles in the morning, Stiles had decided it would be better if he was put on lockdown where he couldn't hurt anyone. I'd been against it entirely but he didn't agree with me.

"But while it does work, the Oni won't go after Stiles, right?" I sure hope so, otherwise there might be reports of a crazy white wolf chewing out mysterious black figures and terrorising the masses before breaking out one of the committed patients.

"I hope. Eichen House has an unusual history. It might not be all that safe for the Oni there as well." Glancing across Deaton met my gaze, the both of us pausing a moment before turning out heads. Neither of us wanted to go into the history of that place, it was just as dark and twisted as all mental hospitals used to be. I swear to god if I retrieve my brother and find even the slightest scratch on him, there'll be another mass murder at that place.

"What's the second problem?"

"I checked with your contacts in Japan. The Yakuza Boss you saw killed by the Oni never found the scroll." This caught my attention, quickly standing upright as I leaned against the counter next to Allison. The scroll was one of our best leads, it can't have just disappeared.

"What scroll?" Scott asked and Deaton glanced to me, waiting to see if I wanted to explain but I wasn't much in the mood for talking so I made a gentle hand signature to allow him to take the lead, letting him explain to Allison and Scott exactly what it was we were after.

"A Shugendo Scroll. The Shugendo were the ascetic mystics of Japan."

"The scroll had information on how to exorcise a Nogitsune." Chris continued and I lowered my head slightly, raking a hand through my hair.

"So we need to find that scroll?"

"Exactly. I did get a name of the man who last purchased it." Deaton said to us all with a nod towards Scott, frowning at the name before pronouncing it slowly. "Kincaid." Never heard of the guy before, however I felt Allison straighten up next to me in recognition, immediately speaking up to us all.

"He was with Katashi. He's the guy who met with Isaac to buy the gun."

"Sounds like Katashi wanted the scroll for himself." Deaton mused and I pursed my lips slightly. That made sense, a guy with a fetish for rare and valuable objects to do either with war or the supernatural would appeal to this type of guy. Allison had explained to me all about the fake gun deal to get Katashi to talk to them, I was almost sad they'd left me out from all the fun.

"But Stilinski already told me nothing like it was found among his things and a paranoid like Katashi would keep it close. Probably on him at all times." Chris said to us all. This guy really didn't understand the concept of optimism, did he? His pessimism really wasn't helping my mood right now.

"What does a Shugendo Scroll look like?" Allison asked, a thought obviously occurring to her and I shot her a quick look as Deaton frowned thoughtfully before he turned from the desk and rummaged around in one of his drawers before bringing out a wounded scroll that looked like it was made from papyrus. It didn't smell old and there was nothing special looking about it. I wonder what it was.

"Something like this." Deaton held it out to Allison who took it, observing it quickly as her brow knit together a little further.

"Do these come in different sizes?"

"Any size." Standing up a little I turned to look at her, giving her an encouraging look to which she answered with a nod before speaking aloud, raising my hopes back up once again.

"Then I think I know where it might be." She announced, making Deaton fold his arms to listen with keen interest. "If the scroll can come in any size, would it be possible that he kept it within his silver prosthetic finger?" She asked and I almost kissed her there and then for her quick wit.

"It's possible, though without Stilinski there we can't get a hold of it to check."

"Leave that to me." I murmured thoughtfully, a plan already coming to mind, glancing across to everyone before smiling. "I'll get it tomorrow, there's a new deputy there, Parrish, I'll sweet talk my way through then get a hold of the finger before they can transfer it to the feds. Chris, do you know if they've still got everything in the evidence room?"

"I believe so, they have everything locked up pretty tight so you'll have a tough time getting in there." He warned me but I gave a small smile, a little excited about the thought of sneaking around the sheriff station poking my nose where it wasn't supposed to be, though this would hardly be the first time.

"Don't worry about that, I'm pretty handy at taking things that I'm not supposed to get my hands on, where do you think Stiles learned it from?" I said before standing up straight. "For now we should call it a night, there's nothing else we can do for the time being. You two get some rest and make sure you do your homework. Scottie, you have a paper due in for me soon so I hope you've been working on that."

"Uh yeah, totally." He lied so I smiled at him in understanding, ruffling his hair before patting Allison's back affectionately, finalising with a nod to Deaton before I left the clinic. Getting the scroll shouldn't be a problem if Allison was right, which I suspected she was. Sighing softly I drove over to the hospital to visit Isaac where I'd been spending a lot of my free time when I wasn't teaching, training or researching. He had no family to stay with him, so the rest of us took turns and Melissa let me in without question, bending the rules slightly.

He was still badly burned though they had healed a little bit since I'd last saw him, the ones on his face having almost completely disappeared. I have no idea how we were able to explain this, it must be mystifying to the doctors why Isaac was healing a hundred times faster than an ordinary human. I think Melissa just kept him bandaged up so that no one noticed it much. "Hey." Lifting my head I looked around to find Derek had been sitting on one of the chairs, almost falling asleep so he rubbed his face, waking himself up. "I didn't know you were coming here."

"I come when I can. He seems to be calmer when someone's with him. That's what I sense, anyway." I said quietly, gently touching Isaac's hand to take some of his pain and although it burned the insides of my veins I held on as much as I needed to, watching as he exhaled deeply and went into a more relaxed sleep. He hadn't woken up yet which was worrying, though he had absorbed a lot of electricity and his insides must still be healing. "I just wish I could do more for him, absorb his wounds like I did for you."

"We don't know how that happened yet." Derek said quietly as he came and stood on Isaac's other side, looking down to him before looking away. "You can't blame yourself for this."

"I don't. I blame the Nogitsune, so the moment I drag that fox spirit out of my brother I am going to break its tails one by one, pull out its teeth then break every bone in its body." I threatened coldly, fully intending to go through with my threat. Biting down on my lip I shook my head slightly, thinking about how I was going to go home to an empty house where it would feel cold and isolated. "I can't stay long, Melissa's shift will end soon and we'll have to leave when the next nurse comes, but I don't want to leave him on his own and I can't shake this feeling that Stiles is being tormented at that place."

"You know they stopped electrocuting their patients back in the eighties, right?" Derek questioned me however when I shot him a dark look he lifted his hands. Just then Melissa stuck her head in, looking at us apologetically.

"I'm sorry you didn't get much time but you'll have to leave, I'll get in trouble if you're caught in here." She said so I nodded my head, telling her it was okay. Turning back to Isaac I leaned closer, resting my hand on the top of his head to brush back his hair.

"I'll come back in the morning, I promise." I said to him before dropping a faint sisterly kiss to his unburnt brow to make sure I didn't cause him discomfort, giving him an affectionate smile before I pulled away, saying goodnight to Melissa before heading out to my car. Derek followed me, jogging to catch up having paused to speak to Melissa as well.

"Sophie, would you mind giving me a ride?"

"Sure thing hop in." I agreed, sliding into the car and pulling the door shut behind me as Derek took the passenger seat, clicking his seatbelt into place before I pulled away and drove him home. "Have you heard from Cora at all? I kind of miss her constant disapproving glares in my general direction." I initiated a conversation, not wanting an awkward silence to fill the space between us.

"I haven't heard from her but I told her not to contact me unless it's an emergency, that way she can't be tracked." Derek responded broodingly as he watched the world go past out the window. Glancing across to him I didn't bother asking anymore questions. I don't think he was in the mood for talking either, so I let that awkward silence swell and did my best to ignore it. I pulled up around the back of the studio loft, pulling up the handbrake however as Derek went to open the door I found myself speaking, having been deep in thought all the way here.

"What's your favourite colour Hale?" I asked and he stopped, looking at me like I'd gone crazy. "Or do guys like you pretend not to have favourite colours just because it supposedly makes them look tougher?" I continued, looking at him with utter seriousness. I always wondered what kind of answer Derek would have to these kind of questions.

"Why are you asking?" He questioned slowly and suspiciously so I gave a relaxed smile.

"I was just thinking. I've known you for a while now and I never asked before, so why not now? I mean, I know most basic things about you like what food you eat, what you hate, taste in music, preference for theatre and not movies, that kind of thing. I was curious." I said to him honestly as he frowned thoughtfully, still glancing at me like I'd lost my mind. "So, what colours do you like?"

"Never really thought about it since it's not been important." He answered so I shrugged, accepting his answer. Figures. Just as I was about to ready the car to move off after he got out, Derek spoke again, making me stop as I realised he hadn't moved to get out the car. "What about you?" I didn't think he'd actually ask me as well, though for me the answer was easy.

"Red." I gave a twisted grin before leaning closer, giving him a rather intense and deadly look. "Deep, blood, red." Derek only smiled in response, knowing full well what I was like with my bloodthirsty tendencies. In fact I'm pretty sure a few of my scratches and bites from the last time we got a little too passionate were still healing. Drawing back I leaned against my seat, resting my head for a moment. "But that's just me, are you ever going to get out my car Hale or do I have to drive off with you dragging behind?"

"Why don't you come up with me?" He suggested and I looked at him quickly. "I can tell you don't want to be on your own tonight and I could do with some company. I have some drink in the fridge, you can join me." He said before finally getting out my car, the invitation lingering in the air. To be honest, I could do with a good drink and he was right when he said I didn't want to be on my own. Sighing I switched off the engine then locked the car up behind me, quickening my pace to join Derek at the door where he waited before leading the way to his place.

True to his word he got me a drink which I downed almost at once but he waited with the bottle to fill it up again. Sometimes I seriously missed the fact I couldn't get drunk like I used to. At least then I could drown myself into blackness. "You know, I don't think I'll ever quite understand you Hale." I announced as he returned with his own drink to join me, sitting opposite me on the sofa. "Sometimes you look and act like you're ready to rip someone in half but then you go around doing all you can to keep someone from harm. Like my brother. I thought you couldn't tolerate him."

"Stiles is irritating at best and a nuisance all the time. He's annoying." Couldn't argue with the annoying part, he was my brother after all it was kind of standard that I'd find him annoying from time to time, though mostly that was when I was younger. Still observing Derek I smirked slightly, trying to figure out the riddle that he was. "What?"

"Don't you ever get tired of trying to fool me? You should know by now that it's never going to work." I pointed to him before taking another swig of my drink, humming as I then put it down. "Just admit it Hale. You're a real softie." Giving him a mischievous smirk however Derek just looked at me, not looking away for a few minutes until finally he spoke.

"Blue." I frowned, taken off guard by his sudden decision to be strange.

"Excuse me?"

"Blue. I like the colour blue." As he spoke he was looking directly into my eyes, making me blink at him before I looked away, almost blushing awkwardly whilst trying to refrain from smiling with a slight pride that made no logical sense whatsoever. All I could say was that I could guess what he was insinuating and it was nice to see him loosen up a little every now and then, it's been a while since I've seen him so relaxed or even flirt a little. In fact I think I've only ever seen him flirt once in my entire life and that had been painful to watch as Paige had been the recipient and been completely clueless to what he was trying to do.

Finally I let my smile show on my face so I picked up my drink and walked over to Derek, putting the glass down on the coffee table before I sidled up to him and made him let me put my head down against his leg, shifting down so that I was comfortable. "You're a big softie Beta boy." He chuckled richly as his hand rested on my head, beginning to play and fiddle with my hair. I was glad he asked me up as I had been desperate for company, and my only other alternative was to stick with the twins and although they were trying their best to be good guys, we weren't exactly close. Not like I was with Derek, which made things far easier and more comfortable for me as we talked long into the night with me laying against Derek with our fingers entwining in play occasionally. It was a good night.

It was only in the morning did I realise that Derek couldn't have been there with me. Because he was still locked up in the sheriff's station and sure enough when I woke up in the morning, I was all alone.


	61. Chapter 61

Walking up into the station I glanced around, jittery and freaked out from what I'd experienced last night. I'd spent an entire evening with Derek when he shouldn't have even been there, now I was confident I was losing my mind as well as everyone else in this freaking town. Shaking out my head I tried to get a grip but I just couldn't get myself back together, I was buzzing with anxiety. Stepping inside I went right on through to where everyone on shift was getting things ready and I slipped my hand deeper into my pocket, clenching a fist tightly.

For a moment I considered going straight over to Derek and demanding whether he's now causing me to hallucinate or if I really was losing my mind, however I had to focus. I needed the scroll. Get the scroll first and then I can beat Derek to a pulp if necessary. Taking a calming and cleansing breath I walked in, heading straight for the new deputy with my winning smile that made him look up and instantly rush to his feet, staring at me. "Hi, I'm Sophie the sheriff's daughter, sorry I haven't introduced myself yet." I began, stretching out my hand to shake his as he blinked, a little dazed as my eyes began to swim, drawing him in before glowing a slight red shade at the innermost ring of my irises. "You must be Deputy Parrish, Jordan right?"

"Um, yeah, yeah that's me. It's nice to meet you ma'am." He said to me, stammering a little bit so I relaxed my smile to make him feel more comfortable. Compulsion works best when the target is relaxed, it makes them more susceptible to its effects that way. "Gee I knew that sheriff had a daughter but I didn't expect…well…" I'm not sure where he was going with this so I prompted him on a little.

"An ordinary looking girl who doesn't look anything like the sheriff?" I offered before shrugging. "I take after my grandmother."

"Well actually, I was going to say someone so beautiful." _Thump_. "I've only heard about you after all, sheriff doesn't have any pictures in his office except of Stiles. I had no clue what you looked like until now." For a moment I was speechless, my compulsion flickering for a moment before I remembered I was supposed to be the one charming him, not the other way around so I smiled again

"He doesn't keep a picture of me in his office anymore, I told him to take it down years ago since I was only eight in it. Wild hair and wonky teeth, typical goofy kid. Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me out with something." My voice was almost like a purr and from there it was like clockwork. I knew I only had so much time until McCall came to go over the inventory for the evidence so I persuaded Jordan to let me into my dad's office on the pretence of me trying to find a document he needed for the specialist in Los Angeles.

"Listen, I'm real sorry about your brother." Jordan said and I tensed, hands freezing as I pretended to go through some of the papers on my dad's desk which had been replaced after the old one got destroyed by the bomb and all his papers that were salvaged returned. "Sheriff mentioned that your brother was in hospital and things weren't looking good, I didn't mean to pry he just started coming out with the whole story and I just…" He shifted, looking a little uncomfortable as I lifted my head gradually, watching him tight lipped as he tapped his fist against the door frame in a bid to find the right words. "I know we just met, but if you ever need anything or want to talk, you know where to find me." His words were sincerely sweet and I couldn't help but feel a little choked up by them.

"Thanks Jordan." I said, nodding my head as I felt my throat constrict slightly at his kind offer. "I'll keep it in mind." He nodded his head once, looking up and around before he gave another final nod then pulled away, leaving me to search in peace. The moment he was gone, however, I was pulling away from the desk and looking out of the window carefully, keeping myself hidden before I then slipped out of the room, ducking down and quickly moving whilst everyone's backs were turned as I gripped Jordan's key card in my hand.

I used it to get into the evidence storage room, closing the door behind me before taking a quick inhale of all the scents around me before my head turned. Silver. Quickly I pulled open the door after digging my claw into the lock, managing to open it fairly easily before I rifled through until I found the silver prosthetic. Some people were just plain weird, though I was hardly one to talk. Carefully handling the item I made sure not to get my fingerprints on it, using the back to hold it before shaking vigorously until finally, a small scroll dropped out and I laughed quietly in celebration, quickly tucking it away before returning everything back to its place.

Glancing towards the door I listened, making sure that no one was nearby before I slipped out, the scroll now safely tucked in my pocket. As I passed the holding area where I could see Derek and Chris I paused, glancing their way. Chris gave me a questioning look, asking whether or not I found it so I nodded minutely, though my eyes then fixated on Derek, staring at him. I wanted to talk to him, but before I could move forwards I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped slightly, turning quickly to see Jordan there. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you like that. It's just you got something in your hair." He noted to me before reaching up. "May I?"

"Oh um, sure, what is it?" I asked, giving Derek a sidelong look and knowing full well that he was listening to everything we were saying, a rather tense look about him.

"A leaf, I think. Were you out running in the woods or something?" Jordan frowned, looking at the crusted leaf before placing it in the bin.

"Oh yeah I go running most mornings if I have the time. I'm an early riser so usually I go out before I have to get ready for school. To teach." I quickly added, giving a nervous laugh as I tried to play everything off as if nothing was wrong and I hadn't just stolen something from the evidence pile. "I'm a teacher. I teach English and some gym classes at the school. Obviously, I'm not a student there anymore." Jordan gave me a rather dazzling smile, one that had me blinking and suddenly realising just how sweet and cute he was. Like, seriously cute.

"Your dad mentioned it. He talks about you a lot you know, you really mean the world to him." He said and I relaxed a little, smiling honestly to hear that my dad actually talked about me. When I was younger he never talked about me to people, this was a nice change, I really must be doing better. "I've heard numerous stories but a lot of them were good things like…" He trailed off, trying to think of one and I almost laughed as I tilted my head.

"They were pretty bad, weren't they?"

"Just a little." He agreed and I found myself easily falling into conversation with him, which was great because it meant he was distracted. I shifted slowly, making my way around him to lean against his desk where his key card slid down my sleeve and I discreetly placed it on the surface without him noticing. Suddenly I felt a hard pressure in my chest, something that felt like anger or deep irritation. Even a little jealousy. It startled me into losing my sentence, my eyes drifting towards Derek who I guessed to be the source of this sudden burning inside me until I managed to get my thoughts back in check.

"Listen it was really nice to talk to you, I mean, _really_ nice, but I have to go as I have someone I'm supposed to meet up with and I don't want to be late." I apologised profusely to Jordan who nodded his head in understanding, instantly stepping back to give me my space as I pulled my coat up over my arm and made sure I had my things.

"Sure, sorry for keeping you for so long." He said to me and I couldn't help but give him another smile. He was so polite and gentlemanly, very open and I liked the fact that he was really easy to talk to, willing to engage with me without holding back anything. "Is it your boyfriend?" This caught me off guard, blinking at him in confusion.

"Pardon?"

"Your boyfriend, the person you're meeting." Jordan elaborated and I stammered for a moment before shaking my head, smirking slightly.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone at the moment. I've been a little preoccupied with work and my brother and…so many other things." I rubbed my head before making a gesture towards him. "But it was great to meet you, maybe you could come and have dinner with us some time, I think my dad has a high opinion of you, he's mentioned you once or twice without grinding his teeth, which is always a good sign, trust me." I said teasingly before I waved but Jordan walked me to the door and opened it for me, seeing him out. Where do guys like this suddenly appear from? I swear they're like leprechauns sitting on a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, impossible to find.

"Take care on the roads ma'am, I hope I see you again soon." My heart fluttered a little at his innocent words, turning my head to look back at him.

"Sophie is fine, you can call me Sophie." I permitted him before getting into my car. The moment I was inside I texted Deaton to tell him I had the scroll before I then drove away, heading towards the animal clinic however my mind remained behind to that new deputy who had definitely caught more than just my eye. He had peeked my interest to the max.


	62. Chapter 62

As I handed over the tiny scroll to Deaton I felt a hum of relief as he carefully unravelled the old text so that he could read and translate it, though with its small size I did not expect much. It really was not much bigger than my own little finger and the scripts was very small. Maybe I should put in a request with those priests to actually write a fully translatable instruction manual for exorcising demons and evil spirits. That would be far more helpful. Taking a deep breath as I looked into the vet's frowning façade, I spoke.

"So doc, what does the magic paper say?" I asked him, almost dreading the answer.

"There isn't much here, unfortunately. My Japanese isn't great but it appears to say that one method of expelling a Nogitsune is to change the body of the host." He explained to me as he looked me directly in the eye. I do not like the sound of that. "Which begs the question, how do we change Stiles' body?"

"Well, there is only one way that I can think of." I murmured, placing a hand on my head to exhale deeply at the overwhelming thought of biting my brother. "If Stiles were to be turned into a werewolf, it would expel the Nogitsune completely. Are you sure that's what it means?" Wanting to be certain I took a look at the kanji letters myself although I couldn't read them, wanting to memorise their shape so I could search later.

"That's what it seems to say." Deaton confirmed so I began to pace, folding my arms and thinking things through. Now I have never bitten anyone before in my life and turned them into a werewolf so I have no clue as to how it was all supposed to work except for what had happened to me. More than that, I had this continual panicked feeling that Stiles just would not be able to live through the transformation. I knew that some people simply could not survive the bite of an Alpha werewolf and Clara had done some research on it in her journals which I'd brought back with me. She seemed to believe that the constitution of the person had a large amount of effect on the survival through the process. Some people were simply not made to be animalistic, the more pure and innocent of mind a subject was, Clara found the less likely they were to survive the bite. Stiles may not be innocent like a little child, but he did not exactly have the stomach for blood and meat like I did. I couldn't risk it. Could I?

"I'll have to think about this and let the others know. I should…talk it over with Scott and my dad first and see what they have to say." I decided and Deaton agreed it was a good idea as we still had a little time, though he cautioned me not to hesitate too long. Now more than ever I wished I could talk to Stiles, the real Stiles, at least then I would know what he would want to do. If I went and found the Nogitsune instead of my brother, I would have no way of asking permission. What if Stiles would rather die than become a werewolf? I know he expressed interest in the past but he may have changed his mind since. "Do _you_ think it would be the right thing to do?" I asked the man who was fast becoming the one I was turning to in my times of need like I used to turn to Clara.

"I do not think we have much of a choice in the matter, Sophie. Do not rush your decision however as it is a life altering one. Once you commit to the bite, there is no going back so ensure that you are absolutely certain." As Deaton finished speaking my phone began to buzz in my pocket, making me jump slightly so I rushed to grab it, looking to see that it was dad calling me.

"Dad?" I'd barely got the word out when dad was telling me that Stiles had gone missing from Eichan House, he'd just been called by them to inform him. "You're kidding me right? Stiles has gone _again_? This has to be the Nogitsune. Okay. Yeah, yeah I'll be right over. Just hold on." Hanging up on him I almost threw my phone against a wall but managed to contain myself, sucking in a deep gulp of air as I tried to make sense of it all. "God, this just keeps on getting better and better."

"Anything I can help with?" Deaton offered however I gave him a strained smile, telling him that he's already done more than enough and his help is invaluable as always before going on my way. It would be nightfall soon, which meant the Oni would be back on the prowl for my brother. Getting into my car I made my way over to Allison's place where everyone would meet up however on the way, I got thinking. The Nogitsune has been doing everything in its power to mess up our lives. Cause us pain, suffering, inconvenience to the highest degree, I couldn't help but feel that this was all part of the ruse. It wanted to give a show and for that, it would need an audience.

We were just the pawns really, which meant that if I was going to get that son of a bitch spirit, I need to start thinking smarter. Think like Stiles. How hard could it be? First, I'll start with what I know. I know that Stiles is being held hostage in his own body by a rather advanced prankster fox spirit with a bad habit of putting people in the hospital. Not only that but a bunch of Oni, these Japanese bad spirit law enforcers were taking matters into their own hands and trying to kill the host of the Nogitsune, my brother. Great. I'm doing just perfectly so far. Yet, as I thought I noticed a few things.

For one, the Nogitsune had never come directly after me. So far it had gone after dad, Derek, Allison's father, random people, Scott, Isaac, you name it but, he had never come after me. Yet. Why was that? Is there some grand finale that he's planning which involved some spectacularly embarrassing event with me as the central attraction? I damn hope not because brother or no brother, I will kick that Nogitsune's butt. I kept this in mind as I drove, thinking over and over again about everything that had happened and exactly how I was going to deal with all this. I'm not going to bite him, at least not yet. I want to know that there's another way to get my brother safely away from the Nogitsune. What if it changed host and we tricked it into someone else's body but then it became unable to manifest completely? I'll figure this out. So help me I will figure this out and get my kid brother back safely if it's the last thing I do.

Pulling up outside Allison's I took a moment to breathe, seeing that my dad was already here and I could smell Chris and Derek in the air. Derek. We'll have to have a talk at some point but right now, I do not have the time to deal with all that with everything else that has been going on. I just…no. I can't. God, when can we get a damn break? After this is all over, I want a vacation to a sandy beach away from the paranormal, supernatural and everything else that goes on around this place.

With a sigh I got out my car and went up to Allison's, not even knocking but walked straight in to hear that they were already in conversation and Allison had gathered all the non-lethal equipment she could find around the house and in storage. Non-lethal? Exactly what was going on here? "Sophie honey, glad you made it. Here." Dad extended an arm towards me as everyone lifted their heads upon hearing my knock at the study door. Walking directly over to him I stepped into his embrace as his arm came over my shoulder, holding me close to him as I looked at all the equipment. Tranquilisers, rope, smokescreen cans, you name it they got it. "We're going to find Stiles and bring him in. Or rather, the Nogitsune."

"Figures. Do we have a plan or are we just going to go in guns blazing?"

"Our best shot right now is for Derek to try to pick up Stiles' scent at Eichen House. Especially if he went through something stressful there." Chris began, taking the lead as of all of us he was one of the more experienced hunters. Or at least, to Allison's understanding. I could track my brother easily if I found the scent, I was the one who was best attuned to his specific smell but they didn't know that. For the time being.

"Should all four of us be going to the same place?" Dad asked as I helped Allison and her dad pack up the equipment, handing things over to her whilst painfully avoiding eye contact with Derek even though he was right next to me. Thank god he was doing the same thing.

"Where else has Stiles been showing up?"

"School, the hospital." Allison helpfully supplied before I chimed in.

"Also the woods. I can go there I know them pretty well." Murmuring softly I thought about when I'd found him along with Melissa and Raphael in the old coyote den. It was a long shot but we should at the very least eliminate all possibilities, though I don't think we'll find him there. "But I don't think the Nogitsune is going to repeat the same tricks twice. He'll be going for something new this time." Pulling towards me the map that was on the table I unfolded it, carefully looking over the lines and markers. "So I've been thinking, that since the Nogitsune has already started his grand master plan, the most likely thing he'll do is search for new hunting ground. He's done the hospital, the sheriff's station, it's possible he'll go back to the school and the hospital where he can get the most victims, but we need to be looking ahead."

"Where do you think he'll go?" Chris asked me and by his expression I could see that he was taking on board what I was saying.

"The Nogitsune is possessing my brother's body, which means it'll be likely that he'll stick to areas that Stiles is familiar with, but this also means it could be anywhere over town. The library, the arcade, the park, places that Stiles has grown up with and knows well." I reasoned with them before a thought then suddenly occurred to me. "It's also possible he'll go after close friends. Lydia, for example. I'll call on her before I head for the woods and make sure she's okay, maybe even take her with me to keep her safe. In the meantime, we should plan where we're going to search and in what order. The main problem is…we won't know what he's planning or where he is until he's ready for us to know."

"So, what do we do wait for him to come to us?" Allison asked me and I floundered for a moment, opening my mouth but I didn't have an answer to that. I kind of didn't want to know what would happen should the Nogitsune decide to come to us. However thankfully, Derek answered for me and as I dropped my hand to my side after pulling back from the map, I felt a minute touch of his fingers against my skin out of the sight of the others to reassure me and I felt infinitely better, somehow feeling the heaviness from my chest lift so that I could breathe again.

"We can't. Not if the Oni find him when the sun goes down."

"Scott's working on them right now, with Kira." Dad mentioned so I made a mental note to call them and find out what they knew. The more we knew, the better we could plan.

"That's the problem. We're all trying to outfox the fox." Such true words. The Nogitsune was the epitome of cleverness, it made sense that it chose Stiles to be its host as he was the smartest of us all. An air of defeat hung about us and I glanced to dad who sighed heavily, hanging his head before speaking with a strong yet understanding voice.

"Listen. I'll understand if anyone wants to back out." There was no way that was going to happen in my books so I wrapped my hand around his and gave his fingers a squeeze, nodding my head firmly when he looked to me and I saw his shoulders visibly relax at my reassurance that I was with him.

"I'm not going to be the first wolf to run from a fox." Derek decided also, grabbing the last of the equipment and placing them into the black duffel bag as I let go of dad's hand and fished out my phone, dialling Lydia's number to call her.

"Apparently I'm carrying the lightsaber." Chris agreed, brandishing his electrified rod and I had to smile a little as I glanced back over my shoulder, walking away slowly to listen to Lydia's phone ring.

"Dad, you and Derek hit Eichen House. Sheriff, it's you and me in the hospital. We all meet in the school." Allison naturally decided for everyone, confidently picking up her own bag which my dad took for her gentlemanly and as she passed, her hand brushed against mine to give it a tight squeeze so I winked at her, mouthing the words to be careful as she went with my dad to go to the hospital. In the kitchen I stood against the counter, waiting until finally Lydia answered.

"Hello?"

"Lydia hey, how are you?" I asked her, keeping my voice casual and hid the fact that she may possibly be in mortal danger of a rather idiotic Nogitsune.

"It's a Saturday so I've been hanging out at the mall. Why?" Clearly suspicious I dropped all pretences, deciding that being straightforward was perhaps the best option to go for concerning Lydia. She was too clever to be fooled by anyone.

"Well Stiles is on the loose again so you're going to have to come with me into the woods so we can have a merry jaunt together looking for him. I'll pick you up outside the mall in half an hour." I told her brightly before hanging up, leaving no room for argument. There was no need to make her panic about the fact that the Nogitsune might target her, so I went outside after the others and Chris locked up behind him, everyone stepping into the elevator. I felt a little awkward at first, not knowing what to say or how to act so I settled for just being quiet, though Allison seemed to notice that I wasn't entirely comfortable with Derek as I was on edge and constantly shooting him looks so she shifted backwards, placing herself between us inconspicuously. I noticed that she was wearing the necklace that I had given to her.

"So did your research come up with anything new?" She asked me, trying to distract everyone from the atmosphere in the elevator as we descended to the ground floor.

"A few things that I'm pretty hopeful about. I don't know yet if I can help Stiles but I'm working on it. I'm not giving up on him yet." Allison smiled at me sweetly, taking my hand and not letting go all the while we descended, our fingers holding onto one another tightly as we silently conveyed our conversation until finally, the doors slid open and we had to let go. "I'll call if I find anything, keep me posted on what's going on."

"We will. Be careful out there." Allison said, giving a little wave so I nodded my head before turning to my car but a soft touch to my arm stopped me, making me turn into his pretty eyes.

"Hey Sophie, we need to talk about the other night." Derek murmured to me under his breath so that no one else could hear, purposefully having followed me so that we were away from the others momentarily. "That was…kind of freaky."

"Yeah, I'll say. So it happened to you too?" I asked, feeling a little relieved by the fact that if I really was going crazy, I wasn't going totally insane on my own. Derek nodded his head, looking rather stern and forlorn however he was gradually softening, looking down to me with a thoughtful expression that became more lax as he looked into my face. "We'll talk later but now really isn't the time. We have to find Stiles before the Nogitsune pulls another dumbass stunt." A flicker of a smile tilted on his lips as Derek nodded his head, agreeing with me then before I knew it, had pulled my head into him so that I could feel the tickling stubble of his jaw against my temple until he let go and smoothly moved past me.

Jesus, he has to give me warning before he does something like that because not only am I now blushing red like a beetroot, my dad is looking at us suspiciously. I hope to god I don't have to explain our overly weird and complicated relationship to him just yet, I haven't even figured it out myself. Quickly I hid in my car, starting the engine and peeling away so that I could escape their questioning looks. I am so going to skin that wolf when I get my hands on him alone.


	63. Chapter 63

"How do we even know if Stiles is out here?" Lydia questioned as she followed me through the woods, lagging behind a little though taking care with where she stepped. She wore my trainers as her heels weren't exactly made for traipsing through the undergrowth though she still remained unbalanced so I turned back to help her, holding her hand and lifted her up off the bank to place her down on the lower slope so that she could walk with me.

"We don't and I don't think he's here at all, but we have to make sure. We won't be out here long I promise, just an hour or so to check the main trail and diverge a little to make sure that no traps or anything have been left lying around for some unwitting runner to stumble into." I said, keeping a hold of her hand so that she could use me for balance whilst walking over a cluster of rocks. I could not find a single scent that belonged to my brother, not even an old one and I was not convinced that the Nogitsune even had the same scent as my brother's, but I had to be sure.

"So why did you drag me out here anyway? I know for a fact that I am just slowing you down."

"Because I need to keep an eye on you." I reasoned, giving her a bright grin as my eyes glowed a luminous red. "You are an attracter of trouble Lydia, therefore I need to make sure I keep you close so that I can also keep you safe and since I am the stronger Alpha in these parts, it makes sense that you stick with me." Although I was boasting a little, Lydia seemed to accept my logic, though she smiled at me teasingly as we pushed our way through the bushes.

"Are you sure you're the strongest Alpha? What do you think would happen if you and Scott went head to head?" A very good question indeed and one I have often thought about.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I would have the advantage concerning experience and I do have a lot of strength though Scottie is a true born Alpha, which means he's just going to continue getting stronger from now on. At the moment, I'd win hands down. Give it a few years? Who knows?" I reasoned before then slapping my shoulders and hoisted Lydia up after she got the message, carrying her on my back so that I could move faster through the trees. "We're losing the light so we'll circle around then head back. Hold on!" As I made a gigantic leap, Lydia gave a thrilled shriek as we flew before I landed again, easily carrying her away.

We lost the light just as I returned to the car, however the moment I put Lydia down I felt a flash of pain upon my left shoulder and I hissed from the sharp sensation, feeling a coldness that gathered there before it then disappeared. "Is everything alright?" Lydia worried, seeing me flinch as my hand rushed to my shoulder to grasp it tightly but I knew there would be no injury there.

"I'm fine but Derek's hurt. I guess they must have run into the Oni, which means they found Stiles." Sighing softly I opened the door for her so that she could climb into the passenger seat, allowing me to lean against the car for a moment and check my shoulder. The pain dulled slightly though I knew that it must be a significant cut at the very least to sting like that. The idiot, he honestly can never learn to watch his own back. When I got into the car Lydia looked at me a little strangely, obviously a little confused as to how I knew Derek was hurt. "Derek and I can sense one another's pain. You know like the twins except we're not related." I explained to her simply, not knowing how else to put it.

"That's just weird." She responded and I had to laugh. Yeah, it really was. All of this was just ridiculous. I almost laughed myself to the point of tears however I managed to rein myself in, holding it together so that Lydia didn't get stuck with my sobbing self for the rest of the car journey. "You sure you're okay?"

"Me? Not at all. I'm worried about Stiles and my dad might be losing his job for good this time, so I'm a little on edge with everything that's been going on. Plus I have a report due in next week for school and it's kind of important to get it in on time." I admitted, giving a shrug as I put the car into reverse and began to drive out backwards so that I could turn the car around. "But we'll all be okay. Just a little while longer and it will all come out in the wash." That's what mom used to say anyway. It would all come out in the wash. God I miss her, what I wouldn't give to have her here right now.

I dropped Lydia off first after calling the others, getting the latest news on what happened and was pretty hacked off to find that the Nogitsune had run off again with my brother's body. This was getting beyond a joke, if the Nogitsune isn't careful I'll rip him out of my brother by force one way or another and I will make sure that it will be as painful as possible. "Thanks for the ride. You sure you're going to be alright?"

"I'm sure. Just don't go out and make sure to keep your phone on you at all times. Call me if you feel anything suspicious, even if it's nothing." I said to her firmly and Lydia promised that she would. I waited until I had watched her go safely into her house before I turned my attention back to the car, intending to head over to Derek's place so that I could track a scent, however I heard something buzzing inside the car. A fly had flown in through the window, circling around for a moment before flying towards my ear however I snagged it out the air, looking at it curiously before crushing it. The insect was squished between my fingers, a malicious feeling that I could not explain coming from the creature and after hearing about the cist full of flies inside of that maniac bomber, I was not too fond over flies.

Wiping my hands clean I drove away, thinking nothing more of it as I rolled up the window to keep out the chill.


	64. Chapter 64

Sliding open the door I walked into Derek's place without hesitation, smoothly moving forwards and lifting my eyes to see his back where the severe slash across his shoulder stood prominently in view, the skin split apart cleanly to expose reddened flesh. "Well look who it is." Peter mused however my fist buried into his nose, breaking it with a satisfying crunch as I walked straight past him and to Derek who straightened, turning to face me as I stretched out my hand and instantly fixed it to his face before compelling the wound to heal, gazing into his eyes which blossomed like fresh red roses at him. "God damn it!"

"It's your own fault." I said flatly at Peter though I never once looked away from Derek, giving a small smile to him as the wound began to close under my influence, his body naturally responding to my closeness by accelerating the healing process until finally all evidence was gone from sight. "And you're an idiot Hale."

"I guessed you were coming." He said to me, leaning back against the table where he had set up a chess board though his hands were now upon my waist, casually holding me against him as we stood directly in front of one another. I was good here. Comfortable. A little intimate. I could get used to this. "I'm sorry we lost him."

"It's okay Hale, it wasn't your fault this time." I assured him, letting him know that I wasn't angry. I'd had a whole car journey over here to cool my temper so he was safe from receiving a butt kicking and a lecture from me. "Are you okay?" Nodding his head I relaxed, placing my arms around him so that I could hide myself away in his embrace, turning my head against his muscled chest where for the first time in a while I could relax. Peter rolled his eyes and walked away to leave us to our privacy and that suited me fine. I'm still going to kill him one day, I'm just biding my time. "What do you think happened that other night? It was so real it was like you were holding me just as you are now."

"I don't know. For me it was like I was dreaming because I was right here in the apartment with you." He answered, voices low and muffled so that Peter didn't hear. "It was better than that cell though so I'm not complaining."

"Yeah, me neither. I really needed the company then and there you were. You sure know how to keep a girl on her toes, Hale." I teased him slightly, leaning a little closer into him as I revelled in his comforting presence. His hand rubbed up and down my back, smoothing away the knots one by one until I was like a limp boned fish.

"Hungry?" I shook my head, too tired to eat so Derek simply swept me up and carried me to bed, neither of us caring about Peter still being there though Derek made sure to kick him out as he kindly tucked me in. He sat down next to me as I lay on my side, letting me rest a while as his fingers went through my hair. "Hey." His voice prompted me slightly so I exhaled, yawning slightly as I turned onto my back to look at him, sprawled over his pillows carelessly as he shifted onto his side so that he was looming over me. "We'll save Stiles. We'll figure it out just like always. I promise." The sincerity and certainty of his tone was more than a little comforting so I reached out for him, drawing him closer until our lips met.

My kiss was gentle and almost hesitant, lingering at the border of his mouth seeking acceptance and permission as Derek made no move to accept or decline. He simply let me be, allowed me to find my comfort from him until I became a little more insistent with him and curled my hand around the back of his neck. Naturally Derek moved to accommodate, however I could not get him to engage with me so I frowned, drawing back from him to look him in the eye. "Hale, what's wrong?" I asked him, confused as to why he was being so cold with me. This was not his usual behaviour. Had I pushed too far?

"I don't want you getting the wrong idea, Sophie." Derek said to me, making me frown further. Has he lost his mind? I literally have no clue what he's talking about. "I don't want you getting too deep into your fifteen your old fantasies and mistaking this for something serious." Okay, I hadn't exactly expected him to be so blunt, but that's not the point. There was something off with him, something about his manner that didn't quite sit right with me. It was like I'd walked into my room and immediately noticed that something was missing or out of place. There was something not right so with a jerk of my hand I caught his throat with a heavy snarl, flipping him onto his back and rising over him with crimson orbs.

"So Hale, you want to play this game huh? Okay, I can oblige." I began, closing my fingers a little more tightly around his neck as I pinned down his other arm with my knee, choking him easily on the bed as he squirmed and writhed, snarling and shaking as he began to fight back albeit futilely. I was just too damn strong. "Now, how about you tell me exactly what you are, because you sure as hell are not Derek Hale."

"Well now that just spoils all my fun." Immediately I felt myself freeze in place, everything turning cold as I heard his voice. Whirling around I turned to face Stiles, seeing his straight posture and that malicious smirk tilted upon his lips. He just wasn't my brother, he wasn't anything like Stiles at all and it was the most heart wrenching and disturbing thing I have ever seen. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice but it seems your eye is just too keen."

"I'm guessing you're the Nogitsune." I mused, striking Derek in the face to stun him so that I could climb off the bed and move towards Stiles with low, prowling movements, getting ready to pounce. "I want my brother back."

"That's just too bad." He smirked further, eyes dancing with mischief and darkness which only served to make me further angry. This bastard was using my brother's body as he pleased and I refused to let it continue to happen. Not to my little baby brother, not my Stiles. Roaring defiantly I charged forwards however with a movement far faster than I would have ever expected from Stiles the Nogitsune flew past my defences and rammed a fist into my gut, causing me to choke on my own breath as everything seized up in shock. I was flying backwards, crashing into one of the pillars and hitting the ground at full velocity but before I'd even fallen still the Nogitsune was back on me, ripping me up and throwing me across the room like I was nothing.

Okay, I had _not_ been expecting that. Way to go Sophie. Laying there stunned I felt my head roll slightly, eyes spinning in their sockets as Stiles, no the Nogitsune, appeared over me and with something clutched in his hand, stuck me with a needle before pushing a cool liquid that made my entire arm go numb and leaving an alcoholic taste in the back of my mouth until my eyes began to swim. "You…damn…bastard…"

"Goodnight Sophie, it's time to go to sleep." Those were the last words I heard rattling in my head like a painful echo before I was being lifted off the ground and carried away, captured by my own brother who was being possessed by a crazy spirit who thrived off of other people's pain. If it's pain he wants then I'll give it to him. I'll make sure he's begging for mercy by the time I wake up!


	65. Chapter 65

The Nogitsune kept me well sedated, however I could vaguely remember things happening around me or words being said to me by that asshole almost as if he were taunting me. He would say things to me that would make my blood boil, calling my brother weak, my dad a failure. He'd talk about my mom with memories that by rights he should not be able to see. It was wrong, so wrong, but I could do nothing about it. I was floundering helplessly. Drowning.

"Derek." My voice was hoarse but he was the only person I wanted to see right now. I wanted him with me so bad, like I knew I'd be safe if he was close by. "Derek…are you coming for me?"

"Don't waste your breath. Nobody knows that you're even here." I heard him say so I slowly forced my head up, shooting him the darkest glare I could muster through the haze. My mind had cleared a little, the drug being fought from my system with black ooze dripping from my nostrils from where it was trying to eradicate itself from my bloodstream. "You're mine to play with for as long as I choose."

"That's what you think." I managed, though I didn't sound half as terrifying as I wanted to be. With my senses beginning to return to me I could feel myself being suspended from my wrists, shackles binding me with the clanking of chains softly chiming in my ears. The air was musty and stale, filled with dust and age from a place long since abandoned. There was an ominous feel to this place, it reeked of death and misery. I hated it. I wanted to get as far away from here as possible. "What's the game then, Nogitsune? You think torturing me is going to help you? Go ahead, I've had worse."

"Torture?" Stiles's face blinked at me innocently as if he was ignorant to having any part of my kidnapping. "Why would do such a thing to my sweet and lovely big sister?"

"Don't pull that crap on me. I know full well who and what you are so don't even try confusing me. It's not happening." Feeling a little better I dared to draw a deeper breath but instantly regretted it, feeling the dryness of my throat and hacked up my lungs as my arms and chest ached from being suspended for so long. "I am so going to enjoy getting a hold of you once I'm out of here." This earned a sardonic laugh from the Nogitsune, his voice echoing around the stone walls which looked charred and burn. More disturbing, however, were the long scratches etched into the stonework like fingernails.

"I like you. I really do Sophie Stilinski. There's a certain…bloodthirstiness to you that I just can't help but admire." He said to me, stepping closer so that we were face to face. "I'm going to tell you a little story because I think you'll enjoy it. Plenty of suffering and anguish to tell about concerning this place. It's rather poetic."

"Save it, I'm not interested." I hissed, lashing out slightly however the Nogitsune smartly moved beyond my reach before I could get to him.

"Oh, and you're so busy doing what?" He asked me sarcastically so I decided to give him equal sass in return.

"Converting oxygen in my lungs. So excuse me, you can see that my calendar is full." Arching an eyebrow and pursing my lips I dared him to argue or answer however the Nogitsune just smiled that irksome smile and continued anyway, telling me about this sad little place and the reason why a lot of people died. I'll admit it was a pretty distressing story but I've gone through similar ordeals, if not worse, so I wasn't overcome with sorrow to hear of other people being treated like vermin. I really should have more sympathy, however with the current mood I'm in, I wouldn't have sympathy for a cripple that got kicked to the ground. I want blood and the Nogitsune was only an inch out of my reach. Bastard.

Seeing that I was not reacting, the Nogitsune became a little annoyed. I knew what he wanted, he wanted to feed off my grief and sadness but I refused to give it to him. Not even if my life depended on it. "Well you're no fun."

"Aw what a shame. Am I spoiling your little game?" I questioned as I glowered. "Well that's too bad. Are you going to let me down so I can kick your skinny ass or not?" Stiles's face broke into another grin, making me grow even more enraged. He can't use my brother's face like that, the way he was smiling wasn't natural and I won't stand for it!

"I don't think so." Suddenly I felt the stab of something cold and metallic in my back, causing me to gasp as more sedatives were pushed into my body with Stiles standing behind me, having moved in the blink of an eye. "Just go to sleep Sophie, sweet dreams." I so wanted to hit him. As I was sent back under, I became aware of another scent. Lydia. He'd taken Lydia and now we were both his captives. Well screw that. I am not going to stay here and simply be a damsel in distress because I won't ever hear the end of it from anyone, so you can forget it!

My rage sped up my metabolism, kick starting the healing process as the Nogitsune left so that the black ooze spilled from my mouth and I allowed it to drip free, spilling over my lower lip until my lower mouth was completely stained. It pushed the drug out of my system, sending me into a dazed whir until finally I could feel, hear and see just like before. Now it was time to get serious. With burning red eyes I tensed my arms, wrapping my hands around my chains before all at once I pulled, giving a slight snarl as I yanked them down from the walls where they were suspended then clapped them together with so much force that the iron shattered, leaving my wrists slightly bruised but almost immediately the colouring disappeared.

I tossed them aside as I landed back on my feet, ready to move as I used my sleeve to wipe away the black. My hand curled around the bars of the door and ripped it clean off its hinges, throwing it over my shoulder with superior strength as I began to rise upwards from the cellar and broke through the last set of doors. It was night when I rose up into the air, taking a breath of the clean freshness before dropping onto my hands, shifting effortlessly into my full wolf form as my ears attuned themselves to the sound of battle.

Scott, Isaac, Allison and Kira were all fighting against the Oni though I could see the Nogitsune not far away, cowering from the battle though watching with glee. There was also a woman nearby and from her scent, I could tell that she was Kira's mother. I turned and started to run, paws drumming into the soft earth and leaving distinct paw prints behind as I intended to go directly for the Nogitsune. I was going to do whatever it took to finish this, however as I ran I saw Allison shoot a particular arrow, her last, into one of the Oni before it could take down Isaac and much to everyone's shock, it actually wounded it. In fact, the Oni exploded into a shadows and completely disappeared.

There was no time to celebrate and Allison barely had time to breathe before one of the Oni appeared in front of her and I quickly changed course, powering the muscles in my hind legs to spring with all haste and speed directly at the Oni that was making to stab her. I collided just at the last minute, wounding her slightly however not fatally as my jaws clamped down upon the Oni's head and dragged him down with a vicious snarl, my teeth crunching into the mask and to my shock, actually left distinct marks in its face as I let go, forcing it away from me and with a blur of shadows it was back on its feet.

They all faced me as I snarled, eyes blazing fiercely whilst the others remained fixed in shock, staring as with a final roar that made all our surroundings rattled, I released all my rage and pent up anger into that one howl. It thundered through the night and the clouds parted from around the moon as if in answer, the bright beams shining around me as all at once, the Oni fled into the shadows and the Nogitsune also disappeared, escaping from me before I could get to him but for now I was satisfied. The kids were safe and I could smell both Stiles and Lydia nearby. My Stiles, the real Stiles. I dared not hope but I wasted no time in finding out.

With a bound I leaped over Isaac and as my coat rustled, I brushed past Allison who had finally let go of her breath, dropping to her knees as her hand ran over my back whilst Scott ran to her side and held her close in relief, the two of them revelling in one another's safety as I disappeared down a flight of steps into the dank tunnels that ran underneath, rising back up onto my feet I started to run, holding my breath as my heart hammered powerfully in my chest until finally I found Stiles and Lydia on the ground, my brother barely conscious and Lydia sobbing with relief. "Sophie…Sophie I can't carry him, he's so cold and I can't carry him…"

"It's okay, it's okay Lydia. Look, see? I'm right here, everything is going to be alright because you're safe now." I reassured her, holding her face in my hands to make sure she was okay before I then pulled both of them to me, exhaling in relief and thanking the lord as I held my real brother in my arms along with Lydia. Stiles really was cold so I kept our embrace brief, shifting into my arms to hold him as I peeled off my jacket and placed it over him. "Come on little brother, Stiles, wake up. You can wake up now." I guided him, holding his head in my arms with a hand against his cheek as he slowly blinked. He looked so pale and his eyes were rimmed with red, still sick from the shrinking of his brain but at least he was mostly free from the Nogitsune now, though it was far from over. They'd separated bodies, which was something I hadn't expected but I wasn't about to ask for details right now.

"Sophie?"

"Hey buddy, hey, how are you doing?" I whispered, almost crying for elation. He was back. My little brother, oh god I feel so emotional I can't even explain it. He looked so vulnerable and small in my arms, almost like he was six years old again and I was holding him in my arms after chasing the bullies away. That's my Stiles, my bright little brother. "I'm right here, I've got you and Lydia's here too. I'm going to take you home, okay?" Stiles didn't stay awake long enough to answer but I could hear his heart and I have to tell you, it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard in my life.

My anchor.


	66. Chapter 66

With Stiles now safe in my arms I carried him up and out into the open, Scott and Isaac managing to reach me though Kira and her mother stayed a little further back whilst Lydia kept a tight grip of my sleeve for comfort and security as we walked. "Stiles! Is he okay? Is he…?"

"He's Stiles alright, I'd recognise my brother anywhere. It's no trick." I assured Scott as I looked around. "Where's Allison?"

"Her dad came and took her to get her injury treated. She's going to be okay too." I exhaled with relief, nodding my head as I shifted Stiles in my arms so that he would be more comfortable, stopping a moment to glance everyone over. Of us all, Isaac was the worst of us though the problem now remained what was going to happen to Stiles. I couldn't take him home as the Nogitsune might come back for him, something I was not willing to risk but I couldn't leave Stiles unattended. There were things that I needed to do and Isaac desperately needed help with his injuries. I needed to hunt down the Nogitsune and I had to do it fast before the scent went cold. "What now?"

"Stiles needs to be somewhere warm. He's too cold and the temperature out here is dropping but I can't take him home. We'll be too defenceless there." I worried however as I spoke, Stiles began to come round. "Hey! Stiles? Stiles you okay? Talk to me."

"Sophie?" He blinked, groaning groggily as he lifted a trembling hand to rub his face. "Am I glad to see you."

"Hey." Unable to hold back my smile I dropped to my knees and held onto him tightly, almost sobbing into him as I clutched him close to me. He was soft and familiar in my arms though dreadfully cold so I held him like I were his blanket, Scott doing the same and together we held one another, Lydia wriggling in close until Isaac joined us, surrounding Stiles who looked to our faces before relaxing, unable to contain his emotions as they all came tumbling out. I held him as he cried, his head resting against my chest whilst I rocked with him, our combined body warmth helping to raise his temperature a little.

"If you will allow it, we can take him back to my home." The Japanese woman offered and I lifted my head, looking to her with surprise. "I can help stay the after effects of the Nogitsune's influence and help him recover a little. We can protect him." She said and immediately I held onto Stiles a little tighter. There's no way I was going to hand over my precious little brother to a complete stranger and I think the decision splayed openly on my face as Scott gripped my shoulder.

"It's okay, Kira's with us and I think her mom means well." He reassured me so I considered it a moment. Rising to my feet I left Stiles in the care of Lydia and Scott, stepping free of the little huddle circle we'd made to walk over to the older woman. I sized her up carefully, assessing her aura and scent as I tilted my head to the side.

"My name is Noshiko Yukimura, I am…"

"A kitsune. I know what you are." I supplied for her, taking a step back so that I could extend my hand. "Sophie Stilinski, I teach Kira here in English class and I'm also Stiles's big sister." Noshiko graciously accepted my hand and we shook, becoming better acquaintances for the time being. "I'm also an Alpha Werewolf, so if anything happens to my brother…I'm holding you personally responsible." With that warning I gave Kira a quick smile and a playful wink to reassure her that I was kidding, feeling perfectly at ease leaving my brother with a kitsune like Noshiko. I helped my brother to his feet, fussing over his appearance before I then kissed his cheek and allowed Kira and Scott to help him away whilst I kept a hold of Isaac, grasping the back of his shirt and hauling him back. "Oh no you don't, you're with me. Let's get you cleaned up and looking halfway decent before you go running off to see Allison."

"How did you…how do you know about…?" He floundered, staring at me but I merely grinned as I forced him into my car, warning him not to get blood all over the seats though I made sure that he was not still bleeding before taking off, heading back to my own apartment so that I could fix him up and give him some clean clothes to change into. "Do you think I have a chance?" Isaac said to me as I drove, making me frown slightly as he pulled me from my deep reverie.

"What?"

"With Allison." He elaborated and I blinked at him before sighing softly.

"I don't know Isaac. Allison and Scott still seem to have some pretty strong chemistry still. I mean you saw how they were when they were together and how crazy they were about each other. It's hard for that kind of flame to just die out, you know?" I reasoned however I immediately realised that I could have been at least a little more tactful with my wording as Isaac looked completely crushed. "Uh, I mean…" I winced before reaching out to him, giving his hand a comforting squeeze. "It's okay, it'll all be fine in the end. What do I know about this kind of stuff anyway? I've never dated anyone in my life so I hardly know what I'm talking about." This seemed to surprise Isaac as he looked at me rather quickly.

"Really? You never dated a guy?"

"No, never was into that kind of stuff when I was a kid." I answered, glad that his curiosity was momentarily overshadowing his crushing teenage defeat of the heart. Shooting him a quick smile, I then returned my focus to the road. "I was too busy making a nuisance of myself around town."

"Neat." Isaac mused, giving a weak chuckle before leaning back into his seat. Noticing that it was a little cold I flicked on the heaters so that we could be comfortable. "Wasn't there anyone that you ever wanted to date?" Before I knew it, I was already talking, lips moving way after my brain had even kicked into first gear.

"Once upon a time yes. I was super into this guy I'd known from childhood, like a childhood sweetheart kind of thing but he never knew me until we were a little older." I told him, flexing my fingers on the wheel as I relaxed into the warmth of the heaters. "I had it real bad, there's nothing like your first real crush and in some ways I guess it never leaves you. I still think about him from time to time even now."

"It was Derek, right?" For a moment I considered lying but I opted for silence instead however that was more than enough for Isaac to take it as a yes. "I knew it! No way, you had the hots for Derek Hale? Wow, I don't think I'll ever be able to get my head around that. Does he know? Did you ever actually ask him out?" He started to demand details and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Isaac, you're like a gossiping little teenaged girl, slow down a second." I teased him, grinning as I watched the road. "Yes Derek knows and no I never actually asked him out. I was too stubborn to admit I had any feelings for him when I was a kid so I kept it to myself. He only found out after we met up again as adults." I explained, thinking to the moment where he'd slammed into me and almost tried to rip up my throat but I'd managed to get the better of him. Such memories.

"What was it like?" A little confused I sent Isaac a puzzled look so he shrugged bashfully, wringing his hands as he struggled to maintain eye contact. "Having those kind of feelings. What was it like for you?" Looking at Isaac, I could somehow tell this was all still about Allison so I thought about my words a little more carefully this time before deciding to let him in on a little secret.

"Well, it's a lot like what I feel for him now only ten times stronger and with more sexual urges than before." I put it bluntly and when Isaac looked at me in alarm, I touched a finger to my lips. "No telling though, out little secret." Smiling at him I took his hand again, wanting to offer him what comfort I could in his moment of teenage crisis. "It'll suck for a while if she rejects you outright, but don't worry about it. Eventually it'll all be in the past and you'll move onto a girl just as awesome and beautiful as Allison. Just don't rush these things, okay? There are far more important things out there than finding love." I reasoned with him, feeling oddly wise as Isaac looked at me for further answers.

"Like what?"

"Survival." I stated instantly, reverting back to my primal instincts. "Adventure. Life. All those good things. Trust me, there are no shortage of people out there and you can't expect to find your perfect one before you're twenty years old, some people are just sinfully lucky if they're able to." Taking my hand away for a moment to change gears I then placed it onto his shoulder, brushing aside his slightly curling tresses and fussing over a smear of blood on his cheek. "Allison is one in a million, but she might not be _your_ one in a million if you get me."

"Yeah, yeah I get you." Isaac nodded, feeling a little more relaxed and I watched his body language change from being rigid and stiff to lax. "So…are you one of the lucky ones then?" Arching an eyebrow I considered his question for a moment, wondering on how best to answer. How did I really feel about Derek? I'd almost openly admitted that I liked and viewed him more than a simple friend with benefits. What I felt for him was strong, very strong but somehow I felt like I was able to keep a grip of it, holding it back from overflowing and falling completely loose inside me like a cascade of water which breaks free from a dam that was meant to keep it at bay. I feared the fall, feared the sensation of drowning in these feelings but I was not going to admit that and neither would I admit defeat. I can keep control, I just need a little more time.

"Guess I am. I guess I am." I murmured softly, gazing off into the night for a brief moment before I snapped my attention back to the road, thinking calming thoughts even as my heart quickened each time Derek popped in there, heating my blood until it almost turned to steam in my veins.


	67. Chapter 67

It was still the same night and Isaac had barely allowed me to treat his wounds before he threw on a spare shirt and darted off to go see Allison who had been taken back to her apartment by her dad after fainting. I heard from him later that the wound wasn't fatal but it had bled a lot, but something was stuck in my head. That arrow that had pierced the Oni, it had destroyed it. I saw it with my own eyes which meant that there was some way to defeat them. Driving through the almost empty streets I called up Chris, asking whether or not Allison had made any new types of arrows recently.

The answer was silver. It was almost ironic. Silver was meant to be fatal to wolves but it turns out that it is fatal to the Oni. I couldn't believe it at first until Chris confirmed that Allison had made four more arrowheads. One for each of the remaining Oni. We had to move fast and after calling Scott, our plan began to take place. I was driving over to the school, desperate to get there as quickly as possible having picked up the only silver weapon I owned. It was decorative and had been Clara's, a silver knife given to her as a gift from some fellow wolf pack a while back, but right now I needed it to serve its own purpose. Those Oni had to disappear if we were to stand a chance against the Nogitsune who had taken control over them.

Here it comes. Checkmate.

Spinning the car into the car park I hurriedly flung the door open, striding forwards as I sniffed the air and first got a lock on those outside facing the Oni who apparently refused to die. Chris had got there in time with Isaac, however only one of them had been taken down, the rest of them having become wise to the silver arrowhead trick and were using their weapons to block the arrows before they hit, leaving three broken arrows on the ground. I could sense the panic on the air, however as I growled the Oni all turned their attention to me.

"Come here you sons of bitches, you've pissed me off for the last time." I snarled, eyes burning with a raging red as I ducked under the first sword, moving with fast movements as my senses completely took over. I dragged one of the Oni away from Aiden, throwing it against the wall before roundhouse kicking another in the mask and sent it spinning to the ground, dodging the sword of the third quickly as Ethan and Derek recovered. Isaac went straight for the triskele box made from the wood of the Nemeton, racing forwards and sliding over the ground to grasp it. "Go, I've got your back." I said calmly as I blocked a sword strike to his head by grasping the arm, snarling darkly as my features shifted into more beastly appearance, fur growing down the sides of my cheeks as my brow thickened.

With my arm holding the sword aloft I wasted no time in drawing the dagger where I'd tucked it into my belt, seeing the bright silver flash before I stabbed the Oni in the chest, making it squeal slightly as the glowing lights behind its eyes brightened before all at once dissolving into shadow. "Pick up the arrowheads, you can still use them." I ordered, ducking under a sword and rolling quickly along the floor as the twins grasped one another. "Only two left boys, you're not going to let a lady do all the work are you?"

"But you're on such a roll." Ethan answered and I couldn't help but smile at them both. I'll admit, I was rather fond of those two. They were good kids really, they just had terrible social skills.

"Sophie!" Derek warned so I quickly tore myself backwards, whirling with a flare of my blonde hair with my knife slashing and slicing at the Oni that had come after me, doing my best to strike it but I wasn't exactly a knife fighter, I was barely keeping up with the damn ninja. I prefer these guys when they're on a screen and can't jump out at me, this was nearing insanity. As I turned I felt myself fall into Derek's arms as he snarled, lifting his hands and blocked the Oni by striking out at it, forcing it to defend before I then kicked it with all the force I could muster in the chest, sending it flying back towards Aiden who slammed the arrowhead into its back, making it arch in shock before it too disappeared, leaving just one more.

Chris distracted it with gunshots, firing at the Oni so that as it turned, I lifted my dagger a little higher, preparing to thrust the blade deep into the Oni's back however it seemed to sense me coming as it turned and kicked me away, almost shattering my ribs and I would have hit the wall had Derek not caught me. "You alright?"

"I'll be fine." I assured him, glancing around before calling out. "Chris!" Trusting that he would have better knife throwing skills than me I threw him the knife, already running forwards as I swiped my claws across the Oni's back whilst Ethan and Aiden did the same at its legs and I leaped over Aiden as we both took the back. Derek snarled, coming up at the Oni from behind to grasp its arms and hold it in place as Chris caught the dagger and with an expert flick, sent it spiralling through the air. With a flash I watched it embed into the body of the Oni, destroying it completely.

Releasing the breath I held I watched the dagger clatter to the ground, reaching out to reclaim it. The silver shone from the fresh polish I had given it only days ago, the soft metal engraved with the head of a wolf upon the hilt with moonstone embedded in the pommel. Very pretty and ceremonial, who knew it would be so handy in a fight like this? Tearing my eyes away from the dagger I slid it back into the sheath at my belt, moving forwards towards the school knowing full well that Stiles and Scottie would be inside.

I ran from the others, hurriedly bursting through the doors and instantly saw Stiles beginning to faint, dropping towards the ground but I was with him in a moment as his name flew from my lips. My arms curled underneath him as I dropped to the ground, gathering his weight as I quickly registered his life signs. Pulse, breath, heartbeat, it was all there and they were strong. He was even looking a little better, not so pale and sickly as before so I allowed myself to dare believe that perhaps it was all over. Isaac was holding the box with the Nogitsune spirit trapped inside and I could not sense any other demonic presence.

"Stiles? Stiles?" I prompted gently, sensing him coming back around as everyone hovered over me nervously. Scott, Lydia, Allison, Kira and Isaac. We were all there. My brother blinked, frowning slightly before blushing a little.

"I fainted didn't I?" He asked and I burst into laughter, the tears finally flowing down my cheeks as I let go all the emotion I'd bottled up inside me as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, yeah you did." I told him as I still held him in the crook of my arm. "But it's okay. You can go back to sleep Stiles. The nightmares won't come after you anymore. Just go to sleep." Lulling him with my voice I hushed him, leaning down to kiss his forehead and close his eyes so that he could slip into a dreamless and deep sleep that he so desperately needed. You have no idea how happy I was that my brother could finally get some rest and as the silent night outside continued to wear on, everyone else began to yawn and also agree that sleep sounded great. I carried my brother outside, Lydia and Allison holding onto my arms to stand close almost instinctively though Allison continued to steal glances at Scott, the two of them smiling like the two love struck teenagers that they were.

Stiles was fast asleep even as I carried him, everyone reuniting and sharing in a relieved moment of silence before embraces and broad smiles were exchanged, Chris pulling his daughter closer even though he told her she should still be resting. Lydia went with them to go home, deciding on a sleepover with her friend and I pointedly gave Isaac a warning look which read 'don't go sneaking into any windows tonight'. He went home with Scott who called his mom to let her know what happened whilst I called dad.

There was no answer at first so I left a message then hung up, turning to the twins who were standing a little awkwardly nearby. "You two look like lost little puppies." I said to them, glancing to where Derek stood nearby.

"Well, we don't know exactly what to do now." Ethan admitted, glancing to his twin who continued.

"Yeah, we're not sure if staying is the right choice for us. We just…don't know where to go." Smiling in understanding I put Stiles in the car, made sure he was comfortable before I walked over to them. Before they could object I dragged them both by their necks into a hug, holding them both even as they blinked in bewilderment at my unexpected display of affection.

"You guys are going to go back to the apartment, raid the refrigerator, have showers and then go to bed for a good night's sleep because you have school tomorrow." I told them both sternly, letting go and ruffling their hair as they just looked at me like I'd grown another head. "I'll be in my office, come see me at break and we can talk more. We'll figure something out, don't worry, but you shouldn't feel ostracised anymore. You guys have proven your worth and Scott will recognise your efforts. If you ask nicely, maybe he'll accept you into the pack this time. If not, I know of another pack that could do with a couple of stronger leaders such as yourselves." Pinching their cheeks just to be condescending I sent them on their way, playfully reminding them to brush their teeth and they looked back, returning a small smile each before they disappeared.

"Glad it's over?" Derek questioned me and I turned around, giving him a softer and warmer smile as he approached me.

"You bet." I agreed, patting his chest affectionately before growing a little timid, not knowing what else to say. Derek looked at me for a moment before then shifting uncomfortably and I waited, recognising that he was slowly building himself up to saying something.

"Listen, I remember what happened last night when you disappeared. Scott almost took me out he was so angry that I let the Nogitsune take you." He began however I wasn't interested in hearing it so I placed my hand on his arm, gripping it tightly to reassure him.

"It's okay, that wasn't your fault. Scott filled me in on the flies and everything. Pretty gross but it's your own fault for not being more aware." With a tiny pat, almost slap to his cheek I made to leave but he held onto me, seemingly not having finished talking with me yet.

"When I said those things…didn't they…mean anything?" He asked me and I almost thought he was trying to speak in code, because that most certainly made no sense to me whatsoever.

"What are you trying to say Hale?" I asked him, wanting clarification. Honestly, and I thought women were hard to understand yet here he was looking like he'd been caught stealing cookies from the jar.

"Listen, Sophie, I want…I want you to know that you mean something to me." He said, his voice dropping slightly almost to a whisper as he looked directly into my eyes, signalling just how sincere he was. "You're special and I don't want to leave without you realising that this is something that I want." With utter confusion still evident on my face, Derek sighed, obviously struggling to find the words. "I can't lose you. I go crazy every time I sense you're in danger and I can't help but feel isolated when you're not with me. Do you feel that at all?"

"Sometimes, though usually it's just you that drives me crazy." I answered plainly, beginning to get a sense for where this was going. Was he actually talking about our relationship? Okay, I had not seen this one coming and I have no idea what to do or how to answer him. Did he expect a full blown romantic confession? That's not exactly my style.

"I'm being serious, Sophie." Sighing I reached up and placed my hand against his face, helping him to relax as he naturally leaned into me.

"I know, sorry. It's just I don't talk about feelings and this kind of stuff all too well. I'm not really the sensitive type." I admitted but he merely grinned at me slightly. Of course he knew that, he was exactly the same. "Hale, this probably isn't the best time. We're all tired from fighting off a dark kitsune that had been trapped in a jar until recently and has only just been put back in containment. We should go get some rest then talk some more in the morning when we're in better shape. Is that okay?" Nodding his head in acceptance Derek leaned closer, his hands framing my hair and face to place a kiss against the side of my head, making me blush slightly and smile at the charming gesture as he then leaned in again and claimed my lips for his. I surrendered them willingly, letting him kiss me until we were almost spent of breath.

"Sophie." His soft murmur awoke me from my chance as he pulled away, our eyes meeting a final time. "You know Cora doesn't really hate you, right?" Surprised by the sudden topic change, I gave a weak shrug to signal that actually I didn't know. "You just remind her of Laura, that's all." A little dumbfounded I stared at him, unable to respond as he kissed me quickly again before speaking lowly in my ear. "I disagree. Goodnight Sophie." And with that he was gone, walking off behind me and leaving me in a slight daze before I shook it off.

"Goodnight Hale. Dumbass." I could hear him chuckle behind me as I moved back towards my car, hand hesitating on the handle for a moment before all at once I grinned, feeling strangely light on my feet as I slipped inside then drove home with Stiles in the back where dad was waiting for us and he did not hesitate to grab us both into a bone crushing embrace, not even allowing us through the door before we were both wrapped up in his love and I could not think of one place on earth where I would rather be.


	68. Chapter 68

As it always seemed to happen, peace returned to Beacon Hills. An interlude of quiet, calm and tranquillity that we all lavished in as it came. The twins did not stay very long, saying their farewells before moving to New York to take over the pack that I had left behind, telling them that they would not exactly be welcomed but they would very easily find themselves protection and may even rise to the rank of Alpha at some point. I could see them doing well for themselves and it didn't hurt to have easier relations with the city considering how I'd left it.

Allison and Chris didn't stay long either, deciding to go back to France to get away for a while. Chris seemed genuinely freaked that Allison could have died from that sword had I not saved her, so she had come to say goodbye and tried to return the necklace I gave her but I made her keep it as a gift. It would keep her a little safer from supernatural beings when she wore it and it made me feel better knowing that she'd have something always there to defend her wherever she went. Chris and I, although never overly friendly, parted on good terms. He even invited me to come join them in the summer if I wanted a proper holiday and knowing that they had a very nice house in a very beautiful part of France, I was sorely tempted to take him up on that offer. Warm sun and wine tasting, sounds perfectly wonderful to me.

Since the Nogitsune had been sealed away, Deaton had been looking into how best to keep it locked away. For now, it was in a safe, out of reach and sight of anyone and everyone. Even I didn't know where it was. Quite frankly, I'd like it to stay that way. I don't know how it ended between Isaac, Scott and Allison, however I suspected it wasn't exactly over. Isaac had gone to visit Erica and Boyd, deciding to leave town for a while and catch a break though I ordered him to keep up with his studies whilst he was gone as I saw him off on the plane. I missed him already, I missed them all. It was strange letting people go, though just as people left, new people arrived.

Kira was seen around more often, happily merging into the group and I became aware of Malia Tate, the girl who was actually a Were-Coyote. Very peculiar and the moment I looked at her, I had my suspicions of her heritage which I had confirmed by Lydia. I made it a point to keep a close eye on Malia, not wanting Peter to make any stupid moves and I sure as hell wasn't going to let him take her away and keep her for himself or something. I didn't trust that psycho, not one bit.

Walking through the school halls I smiled to myself, listening to the general chatter though I could not shift the strange sensation in my chest. It had lingered for a while now and I was starting to worry. Derek and I had called the morning after to talk a little more though neither of us spoke about what we'd intended to discuss, losing our nerves at the last minute. He'd told me he was going back to Cora to make sure she was alright so would be gone for a few weeks so I didn't worry about him, however late that night I'd woken up with a sharp pain bursting in my chest and I'd almost thrown up from the sensation, struggling to breathe until it all but disappeared.

It came back every now and then though I couldn't quite pinpoint what was happening. Perhaps it was something to do with Derek, but I couldn't be sure. Maybe this was my body's way of telling me that it missed him. I know I missed him but I wasn't about to go around moping and crying over it like some simpering princess who'd broken her tiara. I focused instead on my work, almost becoming so distracted that the sensation lay completely forgotten. I enjoyed my work, spending time with the kids and engaging them in their studies. I think they liked the way I gave a hard ass attitude and understood their sass, relating to them in some ways some of the other teachers couldn't.

Coming into school each morning, I always felt refreshed. God, I never thought this would ever happen to me. Maybe when I'm older I'll just open my own library and be happy with that. At least it would be quiet. Yeah, it was very quiet for a while. Almost too quiet and after a few weeks, I began to grow suspicious. I hadn't heard a word from Derek since that morning and as I started to text and call, I got no answer. "God damn it Hale, could you _not_ get into trouble for more than ten minutes?" I demanded hotly as I tossed my phone into my bag, discarding it as the bell went to signal the end of lunch. I'll have to go to his place after school and check out what happened with Scott and Stiles, see if we can come up with anything. I swear to god, if that idiot has got himself captured to him, I'll wear his pelt like a winter coat.


	69. Chapter 69

Sliding open the door I stood in the murky morning of a Saturday, looking into the loft to try and find out what exactly had happened to Derek. He hadn't answered me or Scott in weeks, which meant something was definitely wrong. I could smell Lydia, Scott and Stiles coming up in the elevator so I looked inside and began to map out the room, noticing changes and differences. Derek's scent was stale, he hadn't been here in a long while so he was definitely out of town.

"Hey we came as fast as we could." Scott said as he and the others entered so I smiled, giving them a brief smile before then turning back to my surroundings. There were chips in some of the pillars, gunshot spray and although I could not see any evidence of body remains, I could see one or two stray bullets littering the floor. "What's going on?"

"Derek is missing." I informed them all as I stooped down and picked up one of the shells, turning it around in my fingers to carefully inspect it until I finally found the brand. I recognised it immediately and I tensed, biting down on my lip for a moment before taking a breath. "And I know who might have taken him. Or at least, I know who was involved."

"Is this because of the weird bond thing you have with him or something or is this just wolf instincts?" My brother questioned as I stood back up and tossed them each one of the shells. Lydia jumped slightly, frowning as her natural feelings took over. "What is this?"

"It's a bullet shell used by the family of hunters called the Calaveras, they're based just over the border into Mexico." I informed them all and Scott's head jerked up instantly. There was a distinct taste of worry in the air and as Stiles asked whether he was still alive, we all naturally looked to Lydia who blinked.

"He's not dead, but he's not exactly alive either." She answered in a whisper, looking distant and unsure as I approached, placing my hand upon her shoulder to ground her, keeping her steady as she sucked in a breath. "It feels really weird, I don't know how to explain it."

"Okay so these Mexican hunters have captured Derek and are holding him hostage, possibly killing him. What are we waiting for? We're going to get him right?"

"Wrong." I answered as I gave all three of them a stern look. " _I'm_ going to go get him, the rest of you are going to stay here and continue your normal lives. Do your homework, hang out, make sure Malia doesn't go digging through the trash again and somebody _please_ don't let dad know that this is going on. The last thing he needs to worry about is a missing person's report." They kids looked a little unsettled and both Stiles and Scott argued with me but I refused to allow them to get further involved. If it was just the Calaveras that I had to worry about, I might have allowed them to tag along, however that wasn't what was bothering me.

No. There was another scent that lingered in the air, almost untraceable but the more attention I paid to it, the stronger it became. Scott wouldn't notice it as he wasn't as attuned to it, but I did. I knew that scent and I knew it well, which could only mean trouble. Kate Argent. I could smell her in the air and looking at one of the shells, I could also tell that it was definitely her weapon of choice. After finding out she was a hunter I'd done my research and also asked Chris a couple of questions about her so I was fairly confident I was right. Which meant if Kate was involved, I want the kids as far away from her as possible.

"But we can totally help you." Scott said to me, trying to make me see reason. "If it's a hunter family then you shouldn't go in alone without backup. If they're anything like Kate and her father, you won't want to be caught off guard." Touched at his concern I thumbed his cheek, giving him a confident smile to reassure him.

"I'll be fine, I've dealt with different kinds of hunters before and the Calaveras stick to a certain set of rules. So long as I don't cause trouble, I should be able to talk my way into buying Derek back." I said though Stiles smartly asked with what money I intended to do that. Good question. All my spare cash was going towards paying for the hospital fees and the bill from Eichan House. Dad had nearly had a heart attack when he saw the total costs, well into the tens of thousands and I knew he hadn't had the money, so I was helping him however I could. With our combined paycheques we should just about manage if we're smart with budgeting. I was already working on a plan to keep on top of all the bills but for now, I don't need to think about that.

"What about the money from the Japanese mafia?" Lydia questioned, looking up as the idea popped into her head. "There was a bag of fifty thousand dollars cash, you think you could use that to buy Derek back?" Thank god for Lydia's brains.

"Yes absolutely, genius idea Lydia." I sighed with relief, nodding my head. I just have to get my hands on it, that's all. Hopefully that shouldn't be too much of a problem, I can always resort to violence if it's necessary. With a plan beginning for formulate in my mind, I almost missed my brother as he continued to try and persuade me to let him come. "Nope, not happening." I was stubborn, not wanting him to be close to danger. "Forget it Stiles, none of you are coming with me." We argued for a little while until I threatened to lock them all in a cellar somewhere until I came back, ending the conversation. They need to let me handle this, they were still just kids and they should be worrying about other things, normal teenage things, not all this supernatural crap. "Besides, you guys have try outs coming up for the new semester, right? You two haven't done any practice over the break so you should really get on that. You want to be captain, right Scottie?"

"Well yeah, but Derek…" I knew he wanted to help get Derek back and I could accept that they were worried in their own way, but they really needed to learn to trust me to handle things from time to time. Maybe when they didn't have school and homework to worry about they could focus more on the supernatural, but for now I say no.

"Just leave everything to me. He'll be back safe and sound before you know it." I promised before ushering them all away. I cast a final glance back into the apartment, resetting the alarm before closing the door behind us as I took a deep breath. Guess I'm taking a trip down to Mexico. Too bad I flunked Spanish, I'll pick up a dictionary on my way out.

"Now are you _sure_ you don't want me to come with you?" Stiles said to me as we headed down the stairs, still hopeful that I would change my mind. "I'll even stay in the car if that's what you want, I can be a look out or something."

"Forget it." I chanted in a singsong voice, jumping down the last few steps and striding outside, blinking at the harsher light as the sun rose higher over the buildings. It was going to be warm today, that's good. I hate the cold. "I am not going to take you with me just so that you might be caught and used as leverage against me. Do you really think I'd be able to refuse them if they used my little brother to make me do whatever they wanted?" I reasoned and this time it seemed to go through. "And trust me, I'll know if you guys are following me, so just relax, practice for the try outs and make sure you finish your homework. Scottie, you're falling behind in class. Make sure you do that reading I set or you'll be in detention." I warned him, giving a devilish grin before I leaned forwards and kissed my brother's face. "I'll see you all soon and I'll call every three hours so you know that I'm okay."

"Alright. Make sure you don't miss a check in!" Stiles warned, calling after me as I walked towards my car. "If you're even a minute late then we're coming after you!"

"I know, I'll count on you guys to rescue me if anything goes wrong. You're all my heroes after all!" I called back, giving a wave before ducking into my car. I can't believe that idiot got himself captured again, it was like this guy just loved finding a way to get under my skin. What made me nervous, however, was the fact that I couldn't feel him like I used to. There was no bond anymore, or at least all I could feel was a void emptiness on the other side like he'd been cut away. It freaked me out and I was going to figure out exactly what was going on if it's the last thing I do. Also Kate, I have to know if she's really alive and if she is then I'll be hunting her down so I can make sure she goes into her grave this time. She killed Talia and everyone else in the Hale house, I was going to make sure that she paid.


	70. Chapter 70

Mexico was hot, dry and dusty. I wasn't overly fond of it but at least it wasn't cold. Wearing short shorts and a light blouse I drew up my shades so that I could see properly for a moment before replacing them on my nose, keeping a careful eye on everything that surrounded me. I knew that I was being followed and moreover, I knew that the people following me were the Calaveras. I'd done some digging and come up with the name of the matriarch, Araya. She was tough as nails and had been doing this kind of work for forty years, which meant I was going up against someone with ample experience and had a heart of iron. If she had one at all. I would have to be extremely careful.

The money I had managed to swipe was tucked safely in my purse, however I wasn't going to use it to buy Derek back as I knew they didn't have him. I was going to be paying for information. Ten grand should be enough, but I brought the rest just in case. Walking through the streets I made my way to the house where the Calaveras were stationed, stopping when I was outside to face two rather young hunters. Drawing my sunglasses away I allowed my eyes to turn crimson, revealing my identity and immediately they were on edge, heart rates rising as I smirked in satisfaction. Now that I had their attention, it's about time I introduced myself to the matriarch.

Before they could decide to become too defensive and try kill me on the spot, the door opened up and I took it as an invitation to enter so I stepped through them, noticing the beads of sweat and the sound of their unsteady breathing. Perhaps they were too young if they were afraid of me, or perhaps I simply had a reputation that they were aware of. Must be a bad one. Though what am I saying, of course it's a bad reputation. It's me. Stepping inside I noticed that it was a little too dark for comfort and there was a painfully loud throbbing of modern music not too far away, however I was met by one of the heads of the family.

"You must be Severo." I deducted however I received no warmth from him, he merely flicked out his electric taser threateningly and directed me to the head office. "You could work on your manners, you know." I mused, arching an eyebrow as I allowed myself to be brought before Araya. She was aged but not very intimidating to look at, though the knife in her hand worried me slightly. She twirled it upon her desk, watching the tip of the blade before finally she put it down and looked at me.

"Sophie Claudia Stilinski. I have wanted to meet you for some time now, welcome to my home." Well, that was ominous if ever there was such a cryptic and threatening welcome. This lady just reeked of craziness, something that almost reminded me of Kate. I guess being a hunter really did do crazy things to the brain.

"Your researchers are fast, my compliments." I began, deciding to get straight to the point. "I'm here for Derek Hale and although I know you don't have him, I think you might know where he is. I want information and I'm not leaving here without it." Araya smirked, glancing me over before she exhaled, picking up her knife again before using it to peel the skin off an orange.

"The reputation you carry is rather troublesome, Stilinski. They call you murderer, bloodthirsty. You should appreciate how foolish it was of you to enter my home so alone." Granted, she had a point but I wasn't about to worry just yet. I'd came prepared at the very least and I had counted on her not wanting to let me go so easily. I'd taken precautions.

"True, though I have never once in my life hurt a human. The only people I've killed are my own kind, so according to your codes you can't touch me." This had her thinking for a moment, pausing in the skinning of her orange and her eyes lifted to meet mine. I had her there. "Also, I may have taken the liberty of relieving some of your storage houses of their contents. You know that totem that you're so fond of? Yeah…you might need me to tell you where I put it. The one with the aboriginal mask, dated before the Spanish Reconquista, very valuable." I'd done my homework very well.

"Well played." Araya allowed, a slight smirk touching her lips. "Very well, we do not have Derek Hale, however we do know where he might be. You look like a smart girl, I assume you know who took him." Did I ever. It was horrible having it confirmed by some of these brutes that I interrogated the moment I stepped into town that Kate was back in business. Why is it that people that were supposed to die just never stayed dead? So inconsiderate.

"Kate Argent. I'm guessing she's caused you people a lot of trouble if she's still evading capture." Drawing out the seat of my own accord I sat myself down, leaning back to relax a little and take the weight off my feet, shifting a moment before then returning my focus to Araya who was looking at me with curiosity. "Right now my priority is Derek, however seeing as I have more than a small inclination to tear Kate Argent to pieces then I don't see why we can't negotiate. If I ever find her, then I might be persuaded to save a little piece for you, though in all likelihood I'll just kill her the moment I see her."

"I think we can reach an agreement." Araya smirked, obviously approving of my hard attitude. "The place you are looking for is _La Iglesia_. The church. You will find it out in the desert in an abandoned town levelled by an earthquake many years ago. According to our history, the church was built over an Aztec temple which belonged to the Nagual people. Were-jaguars." Instantly my head lifted, all play leaving my face. If Kate was alive and really was a shape-shifter, I did not want to think what she would be like as a jaguar. Faster than me, probably, let's just hope I'm better and stronger though with how wild she's likely to be, I wouldn't count on it. She's had no one to teach her control or even help her understand what's going on and although usually I would be inclined to help, I'd rather just split her head open. It'll save me the headache later.

Pausing for thought I tried to think about this church and where exactly it might be however Araya gave me pretty decent instructions and a map which would lead me straight there, promising to keep off my back whilst I was on her territory so long as I promised to do my best to capture Kate and bring her back here. I couldn't promise that she would still be there, but we did reach an unsteady agreement. There was no way I trusted them and I knew they didn't trust me but for the time being I was simply happy that they were letting me go. It'll be dark soon and I did not want to be in that desert at night.

They let me walk free and with the money still in my purse. Looks like the bill is going to get paid after all. I'll be sure to give some to Melissa somehow too, I know she's also struggling to get the bills paid and there were a few problems with her roof. I wasn't much of a handy person, but how hard could a roof be compared to engines and motorcycles, right? Can't be that hard. Drawing in a deep breath I lowered my shades to cover my eyes from the bright glare of the sun, striding away back to my car so that I could head on out. I don't what I'll find out there but I'm hoping it'll be a simple case of finding Derek and bringing him home, though recently I've found that nothing goes exactly the way I hope. I just want him to be okay, it is literally killing me being this far away and not being able to know if he's alive or dead. I seriously hope it's the former otherwise I might get into some really questionable voodoo to bring him back from the dead just so I can kill him myself.

My car was hot even with the windows open though it cooled considerably the later in the day it became and once the sun had dipped below the horizon, it became a little more tolerable. I kept my headlights on full and rolled the windows back up without the radio on, streaking across the desert whilst maintaining my direction which the map dictated to me. The more the light fell, the more anxious I felt, almost like I knew there was something else in the desert with me. After all I'd seen and been through, I was ready for anything and everything. A part of me almost expect Hell to open its mouth and just let everything out at once. A larger part of me hoped that nothing like that would actually happen, but I'm not going to knock it off the list just yet.

As I curled around the road I looked out my window to see the abandoned town, the church standing prominently and untouched at its centre in the fading light as the sky lost its vibrancy. It was a rather spine tingling sight and in its days of glory it would have been a very beautiful church but right now, standing empty and alone in a desecrated town, it looked eerie and no small amount of spooky. That place was just full of bad history, I could sense it as I stepped out my car and walked the rest of the way, leaving it parked safely just inside town a few feet away from the church. If Kate or anything was actually here then I guess I was soon going to find out.

With a flick of my hands I extended my claws and stepped through the crooked doors, one of them having been ripped off part of the hinge. The mouth breathed disconcertingly in my ear as I took careful steps, my ears trained to hear absolutely everything as I inhaled deeply. I could definitely smell something and Kate had been here, but she wasn't here anymore. She had long since gone but Derek had also been dragged through. I could see the tracks on the ground as I tuned into my wolf vision, lifting my feet to step over a crumbled pile of rocks. Something smelled of death, a hulking mass that skulked in the darkness.

Kate was not my problem for the moment, finding Derek was however the further into the church I went, the more aware I became of the other presence. Plural, rather, I can smell two of them. "Come out and play." I chanted softly, strangely feeling no fear as I straightened my back and drew up my shoulders, grazing my claws over the wall to leave sharp scrapes which I dragged along with me before drawing my hand back. "I know you're out there." A scuffle made me stop, hearing it behind me and I had to smirk. They were trying to make me nervous, scare me before they went for the kill. Well, they certainly had another thing coming. "Or are you going to make me come after you? I'll have to warn you, I don't like playing chase." A lie, but they didn't need to know that.

I heard another sound of a large mass moving quickly towards me, a deep breathy growl resonating in my ears so I whirled around to face them with a snarl of my own and my eyes blazing red. With how fast they were there I barely saw anything, just a huge shape in front of me that took a massive swing, forcing me to dodge backwards before I struck back, seething through my fangs as my fist hit something very hard and very muscular, causing me to freeze slightly and frown before something cracked down against my chest.

My entire body jerked backwards, almost being lifted completely off the ground but I held firm, forcing myself to be strong as with a deep gulp of air, I released all my strength and power into one singular howling roar that demonstrated the full extent of my Alpha status. There was no way I was going to allow this thing get the best of me, no way I was going to surrender. I was an Alpha and that meant I was going to keep fighting until I stop breathing and even then I've come back after pretty extreme clashes with near death. I will fight. I will win. I will survive. _That_ is my promise as an Alpha.

With the sound of my roar bellowing through the entire church the creature bolted, fleeing into the darkness as everything around my trembled, dust being thrown from its collective piles until even the echo had faded into silence, leaving me standing alone in the church with no one to oppose me. I suppose that meant I was free to move on. How courteous. Sniffing the air I tracked Derek's scent to a wall which depicted some strange kind of jaguar deity, an ugly thing that I had no interest in. Derek was nearby, in fact I'm pretty sure he was behind it so without hesitation I closed my fist and punched through, snarling as I broke the stone and tore it away, grabbing for my flashlight in my back pocket.

"Hale! Hale can you hear me? Hale?" Fumbling for a second I found the switch and turned the light on, shining it inside however when the beam found the body, it was not of Derek Hale. Or at least, not as I knew him. "Oh god. You have got to be kidding me." He was younger, much younger. In fact he looked to be about the age that we were when we were sophomores which was not good. How in hell did he get like this? I was just kidding about the voodoo. "Well, guess you'll have to do for now." I murmured with a sigh, reaching inside and touching his face tenderly as I exhaled with relief. He was alive and that was all that mattered for the moment.

I pulled him from his little crypt and slung him over my shoulder, carrying him back through the church where we went unchallenged though I could hear those creatures from time to time, either following us or simply observing from afar. Either way so long as they didn't bother me then I had no problem with them, at the moment I was more concerned with getting Derek to Alan so that we could figure this out. "Easy now, you're alright Hale, I got you." As gently as I could I placed him in the back of my car, dusting him off from the stone and rubble dust until I was satisfied before then taking the wheel, getting out of there as fast as I could. I hate this place already and would be very happy if I never have to go back there.

All the way I glanced back to Derek, hearing him moan every so often and twitch though for the most part he remained perfectly still. He was cold as ice so I turned on the heaters up to full even though it made me hot and bothered, wanting him to get warm. I called Deaton first and then the others, telling them all that I'd found Derek in one piece and was bringing him home. "Is he alright? Did anything happen to him? What did the Calaveras do to him?" Scott demanded to know and I winced slightly, biting on my lip as I glanced back at him in the mirror.

"Well…not exactly. The Calaveras didn't have him, they never had him in the first place and I knew that. Listen, you're going to have to listen to me very carefully Scott as you might need a little time to process this." I warned him, trying to think of how best to phrase the fact that the murdered, psychotic bitch that had tried to kill him and everyone else was still alive, but then I figured that there was no way I could actually sugar coat anything. "Kate is still alive. She's the one who took Derek and she's done some weird magical voodoo on him to turn him back into a teenager. I kid you not, I will send you photo evidence if I have to."

"Whoa wait, you're saying that Kate Argent is back from the dead?" Scott repeated, the disbelief evident in his voice.

"Wish I could tell you I was joking Scottie but sadly I'm not. I think it was the scratch that Peter gave her, they were pretty deep and there is a chance that scratches can turn a human into a werewolf too, except she's not a werewolf." I explained to him about the jaguar thing and although it was a lot to process, he and Stiles took it on board and agreed to meet me at Deaton's for when I got there. "Oh and can someone bring me a snack? I'm starving." I requested, hearing my stomach rumble but I was not stopping for food. I have to get back over the border and home to Beacon Hills as soon as possible if we're going to fix and reverse whatever it was that Kate had done to Derek. I looked at him over my shoulder as I hung up, making sure that he was alright. "I'm going to fix this Derek. I promise. Just hold on a little longer." With that, I stepped on the gas.


	71. Chapter 71

Carrying Derek in my arms was a lot easier with him being this size and weight as he wasn't so bulky. I easily brought him into the clinic where Deaton hurriedly came to look him over, checking his pupil reaction with a light in his eyes as Scott and Stiles rushed inside together. "Hey! We're here, what happened?" I gave a shrug, leaning against the counter as I looked at Derek.

"Whoa, now that is new." Stiles breathed, staring in shock at Derek. "Did he really used to look like that?"

"Yeah, yeah I can remember it really well funnily enough. It's like I am literally looking at him when we were both back in high school." I had to hide a yawn, tired from the long hours of driving that had taken up the entire weekend. My poor car was covered in dust and I'd have to clean out the engine to make sure no sand and grit had got into any of the parts but I'll save that for another time. Deaton was frowning intensely looking just as baffled and perplexed as the rest of us. Stiles came to stand with me and I leaned against him, barely keeping my eyes open.

"So do you know what's wrong with him and how to fix it? Because I'm coming up with nothing right now. Totally blank." My brother said, hands twitching nervously and I smiled slightly, comforted by the familiar habits that he exhibited.

"I think this is a little out of my area of expertise and my abilities are being greatly overestimated." Alan said in response, standing upright as he checked Derek's temperature to find that he was colder than he should be.

"Do you think he'll go back to the way he was before?" Scott asked with worry, lingering at Derek's head whilst just staring down at him. I'll admit, it was weird seeing Derek this age again. He didn't look so intimidating this way. Younger, more innocent. I'd almost forgotten but it was nice to be reminded.

"I don't think a medical diagnostic is even adequate for this situation. This is far beyond my expertise." Our favourite vet said again, lifting his hands to show that he was coming up empty. "All we can do for now is wait until he wakes up so that we can talk to him. From there we might be able to work on a cure or a way to reverse whatever it is that's been done for him. In the meantime, it's best if he stays with me. He'll be safer here than anywhere else for the time being." My head lifted a little and I opened my eyes, knowing full well that he was referring to Kate.

"You mean Kate, right?" Stiles asked, looking a little nervous so I placed a hand on his shoulder in a silent reminder that I was here to protect him. There was no way I'd let that crazy bitch anywhere near him, not after all that she's done. When I find her I'll make sure that she pays for everything that she's put us through. Everything.

"If Sophie is right and she is a shape-shifter then there will be no way she'll be able to pass through the gate. He'll be protected." This satisfied me enough. Derek was safe, Alan was more than capable of defending him should anything unsavoury try to get in and I could do with a long rest. "You should all go get some rest, there's school in the morning and you cannot afford to let your grades slip now."

"Yeah but shouldn't one of us stay with you? You know, in case someone does come for him?" Scott questioned however I was already sliding to my feet.

"You heard him Scottie, Derek will be fine here with Alan for the night and he'll call us the moment he wakes up or something happens. Right?" Alan nodded his head in confirmation so I smiled, struggling to keep myself awake. "And besides, I'm barely keeping my eyes open so I need someone to drive me home. Stiles?" Reaching out for my brother I found his arm which I used to guide me, too tired to do anything more than mumble a goodnight and stumble to his jeep where I lay my head back against the seat and slept for the entire journey home, waking up only to exit the car and go to my room and fall asleep on top of my bed, trailing in sand and dust as I went.

My tiredness allowed me to sleep well and Stiles came knocking for me in the morning, making sure I was awake and I was glad he did otherwise I might have slept through my alarm. I had a shower, dried my hair then got dressed in a smart work suit, making sure that I looked presentable and appropriate to be in the teaching environment before I went down to pour out the cereals for breakfast, leaving some toast out for Stiles knowing that he'd come rushing down at the last minute as I then went to collect the post. Instantly I saw the final warnings and notices from both the mental institute and the hospital as well as the utility bills.

Feeling guilty I carried them inside and dropped them somewhere Stiles wouldn't initially find them knowing full well that he would blame himself for the financial problems we were facing. It wasn't his fault but he would think it was until we found a way to pay for everything. Although we had the fifty thousand, it wasn't exactly going to solve _all_ our problems and I knew that Melissa was struggling just as much as we were, if not more. She'd confided in me when we'd met up for a coffee break once, things were bad. Pretty bad. Sometimes life really likes to remind you that no matter how bad things can get, they can still get worse.

"Stiles! I'm heading out!" I called up the stairs before pausing a moment, noticing a distinct smell on the air so I smiled. "There's breakfast for you too Malia!"

"Thanks Soph." Stiles called back a little sheepishly so I laughed, finishing my breakfast before then grabbing my keys. It was nice to be back at school and before I knew it I had fallen easily into my role as a teacher, keeping the kids occupied with Charles Dickens and berating anyone who hadn't done the reading so made them read aloud in class instead. It was a normal day, handing out detentions for the kids that couldn't keep a lid on their attitudes or who had failed to hand in homework one too many times, rewarding those that did well and making them all despair with the mean assignments in preparations for the upcoming exams. I loved it all.

In my desk I had heard my phone ring more than once but I couldn't answer it in the middle of class since I had a strict no phone policy, though these freshmen seemed to have problems learning this rule. "I will not ask you all again. Phones will be turned _off_ and kept in your bags during class." I announced as I saw a third freshman texting someone at the back of the class. "And just because you think you are cleverly hiding it underneath your desk does not mean I don't know what you're doing. Daniel." Turning around the one who I'd caught jumped violently, awakening from his concentration to see my disapproving look. "Phone. Off. Now. Or I take it from you and do not return it until the end of the school day. Understood?" I questioned him rhetorically before ensuring to make sure he complied.

"What's the big deal anyway? They're our phones, why can't we use them?" One of the girls questioned as she chewed gum rather unattractively with a wide open mouth. She had chestnut hair with bright highlights and I could just picture her becoming the later popular high school chick that everyone wanted to be connected to. Like Lydia, only not so nice. She had her phone in her hand, pink and covered in sequins and obviously brand new. "That is just oppression if you ask me, I should totally tweet about you to all my followers."

"Well Clarissa, if you think it so important to be talking to your viral connections rather than studying to pass your exams then perhaps you should simply remove yourself from my class." I answered her back smartly however as she made to move I lifted my hand. "That was sarcasm, just so you know. You're not going anywhere except to the bin where you're going to throw away that gum then get yourself back to this seat, where your phone will be turned off and placed in your bag, not to be touched until break time." I listed however as she made to argue, I simply placed my hand over her desk and leaned a little closer, daring her to try negotiate. "And just so you know, none of that was optional. Go."

Something in my eyes must have frightened her because Clarissa quickly jumped to her feet and shuffled to the bin, getting rid of her gum before then returning to her seat. This is where her bravery returned as she kept a tight grip of her phone. I frowned slightly, noticing that she continually flipped it over and tapped the back with her fingers. Perhaps it was a comfort thing which was why she was refusing to give it up so I decided to be a little nicer. Walking to my desk I pulled open a drawer and retrieved a stress ball to then bring it back to Clarissa. "What the hell is this?" She demanded, looking at it like it was covered in germs.

"Just trust me. Give it a try, you'll find it a little more therapeutic than a little electronic rectangle." I promised her, plucking the phone from her hand before she could answer and replaced it with the stress ball for her to grasp and grip as she needed whilst I switched off the device and dropped it into her bag. "Now I know you guys have just moved up and you've already been here a few weeks, but let me make this perfectly clear." I announced as I walked back to my desk, turning around to face them. "I take no crap and I hate it when kids whine and complain incessantly about things that just don't bother me. _However_." I stressed, wanting them to understand me so that they didn't get the wrong idea. "If there is a genuine issue or something that you need to talk to about then my door is always open. If I'm not in here, I'll either be in the gym or my office. You can ask anyone, I give tough love but I'm there if someone needs help with homework, problems at home, anything really. Not relationship issues though, I suck at those. Girls, my advice is always dump him if he makes you cry and boys, don't fall the first girl that flutters her lashes at you. Believe me, it just isn't worth it."

A few of the kids laughed and I allowed myself a more relaxed smile, looking across their faces until a hand rose upwards. "Liam, go ahead." I nodded, looking him direct in the eye.

"Yeah uh, will you be there for the lacrosse try outs?" He asked me and I arched an eyebrow.

"Actually Coach Finstock is the one who manages the lacrosse team. My forte is track and physical contact such as wrestling, but yes you'll see me around if I'm covering for coach and I know the basics of the game. A word of advice for anyone wanting to try out for the team." I said, standing upright again as I went to my board to rub off the writings from my last class. "Don't let coach intimidate you, he's a lot like me but louder. Just do your best and we'll all get along so as there are no attitude problems or anger management issues. Okay?" Liam shifted a little and the movement caught my eye, timidly glancing away from me but I made no comment on it as I then launched into their lesson on poetry. Clarissa constantly squeezed her hand around the stress ball however it successfully allowed her to maintain her attention on what I was teaching, so when she tried to return it at the end of class I told her to keep it.

When lunch time came I finally opened my desk drawer to look at all my texts from Scott, Stiles and Alan Deaton telling me that Derek had woke up but hadn't recognised Alan, escaping from the clinic and disappearing. Parrish and his fellow deputy had then found him at the Hale house and had been brought to the station, however when Scott and Stiles had gone to pick him up, he'd tricked them into believing he was okay with going with them but had then run off again. Perfect. I was just about to call Stiles back when I heard my door click, the handle tilting downwards and the moment it opened, I smelled that familiar scent.

He moved inside slowly, almost like he were frightened by what he would find but I was already rising to my feet and looking towards him. I couldn't help but stare, it was too crazy seeing him as a fifteen or sixteen year old boy again, the one I'd had a crush on since god knows when and even now I could still feel those powerful emotions threatening to take control. The breath caught in my throat but I was able to breathe his name as our eyes met, the sounds of the students being silenced as the door swung shut behind him so that the two of us stood alone in the classroom.

"Derek."


	72. Chapter 72

He looked so alarmed I thought he might faint so I moved slowly towards him, lifting my hand to keep him calm. "It's alright Hale, it's me. Do you recognise me?"

"No." He answered and I felt a twist in my chest as his eyes creased, looking lost and confused. "But I know who you are. Your scent, you smell just like Sophie but you're older." He blinked again, looking me over as I reached him. "You're hotter too. Why are you older?" I breathed through a laugh, too glad that he was safe to worry about what he was saying so I pulled him into an embrace, holding him close and that was all he needed by means of invitation as he gripped onto me firmly, almost tightly enough to break my bones were I human. "I don't understand what's happening. Everything looks different and there are people I don't recognise all around me, the house is gone and so is everyone else, what's happening Sophie?"

"Ssh, you're alright Hale. You're safe with me. I promise." I soothed him, my hand naturally rising to his hair to smooth against the dark locks. "I'm still here, I'll always be right here for you." As I pulled back I looked into his distraught features and smoothed away the creases, giving him a comforting smile. "It's a lot to explain and I don't think you're ready to hear all of it but I'm going to find a way to fix everything. All you need to know for the time being is that you can't trust anyone unless they are me, Scott or Stiles. I'm guessing you've already met them, right?"

"Yeah they were at the sheriff station, I recognised the name Stilinski but I didn't think they were actually related to you." He answered as I drew him to one of the desks and sat him down before he dropped. His heart was still abnormally high and his temperature was all over the place. Whatever had happened to him it still wasn't good. As he spoke I was texting my brother to let him know where Derek was, asking him to come back to school with Scott and get to class before picking him up at the end of the day. "Are you a…teacher?" Derek asked incredulously, looking me over again and this time I laughed.

"I know, for a girl who was desperate to get out of this place I ended up coming right back." I said with a nostalgic sigh, putting my phone down so that I could look at him properly. He shifted a little uncomfortably when I looked at him, testosterone levels raising a little but I discarded this information as I focused on him. "You're going to have to stay with me for a while until school ends and we can figure something out. You're doing great Hale, just remember to keep breathing." Nodding his head Derek leaned back in his chair, going quiet as I answered Stiles as he'd called me.

"You sure he's with you? Is he alright?"

"He's fine Stiles, I thought you and Scott were going to look after him?" I said with a hint of accusation. "And you two missed classes all day! I swear to god when I get my hands on you both I'm going to give you laps around the field for a week and then a month of reordering the entire library and administration files." I threatened and I could hear my brother's gulp. "Just get down here now. School is almost over but I have one more class and a meeting afterwards with some of the other teachers and the principal, you'll have to take care of Derek for me until I can get back."

"No problem you just leave it to us we'll look after him and nothing, absolutely nothing is going to go wrong." Stiles promised me however I was sincerely doubtful about that.

"Stiles. It _always_ goes wrong." I reminded him simply before telling them both to hurry. Looking back to Derek, I found him watching me quietly.

"Sophie, what happened to my house? Where's my mom?" My heart burned painfully as if the same flames that took his family and his house were searing themselves into my own flesh. I hated thinking back to that time and as the pain flickered across my face I drew in a deep breath, clearing it from my mind as I blinked.

"They're not here anymore Hale and I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry I just…I can't explain it right now." This made him a little angry, a growl emanating from his throat as he rushed to his feet.

"Tell me what happened!" Turning my head back I growled right at him, eyes flashing luminous red as his own became crystalline blue but it was enough to shock him out of it, his jaw dropping as he stared at my Alpha red eyes. "You're an Alpha too? You're like Scott? What happened to you Sophie?"

"I got bitten a while back. Long story and you'll remember it again when you get your memories back, so I'm not going to bother telling you all over again now." I said to him dismissively, relaxing once more as I leaned against my desk. "Just trust me Hale, believe me when I say that whatever I do and whatever I don't tell you is for your own good. If you had your memories then you'd understand, just hold out a little while longer for me." I didn't want to tell him that his family were gone, I didn't want to put him through that kind of pain again so I held my tongue, looking at him as he contemplated his options for a while before nodding.

"Alright. I trust you." This made me happier, a smile creeping up on my face as I relaxed. "Sophie? I always preferred it when you called me Derek, you know. I know we were never really friends but I did like it when you were around. There was always something about you that seemed to just…calm me." He admitted, heart beating a little faster like that of a rabbit's and I couldn't help but soften towards him as I reached out and ruffled his hair.

"We were never friends because you were too popular for me to talk to in school, dumbass. You had your basketball friends and I was the Omega, so to speak. But I get it, I always liked hanging around you as well. Remember when we used to go out running through the woods and I'd push you into that stream behind the house?" Derek immediately brightened a little, knowing full well of the times I was referring to. For a while we relived our memories, all the ones that we shared. To him they were recent and he could even tell me that his memory of yesterday was the time I'd dropped a mud pie on his head from the porch roof and Laura had practically shrieked with laughter as he came running after me trying to get me back. To me, these were almost a lifetime ago. It felt strange but it was good to listen to him as Derek could remember small details that I had long since forgot. He even remembers the time I'd accidentally broken Talia's vases and I'd freaked out thinking I'd be banished from the house but she'd reassured me that it was one that she'd hated for a long time but an old friend had given it to her and she could get rid of in good conscience. Derek informed me that it was actually highly valuable even though his mother never liked it. God, now I felt even more guilty.

Soon enough however my next wave of students came flooding through the doors so I moved Derek to the back of the class and told him to just roll with it and pretend that he's actually part of the class. I could tell he was amused, watching me as I taught literature to otherwise uninterested students so I endeavoured to keep their attention by firing questions at them all and got them reciting quotes that they would need to analyse for their homework assignments. All the while he watched me I could feel the heat rising to the back of my neck and it got bothersome enough that I almost removed him from my class so that I could concentrate.

Just as the bell went for the end of the day Scott and Stiles burst into my room, making me shoot them a deathly glare as my students just frowned. "Wait outside boys." I told them, giving a little gesture with my hand and they hastily retreated as I finished up talking to my students, reminding them about their assignments and such before letting them all go. Derek remained, looking to me a little nervously as Scott and Stiles continued to wait for me to call them in. "It's going to be alright, they'll look after you." I promised him as he got to his feet and approached me, eyes boring deep into my skull so I turned around to face him. "Just promise me you won't trust anyone else. Especially not Kate Argent."

"Kate? Why not? I know you and her never got along but she's not really that bad." I almost wanted to strangle him for saying such a thing but I refrained from doing so, taking a deep breath to calm me even though my anger had escalated a little.

"Just trust me Derek. You can _not_ trust Kate Argent. She is the epitome of crazy and will use you for her own gain. Please promise me you won't do anything she tells you?" I asked him and after a moment, Derek nodded his head. Sighing with relief I called in the boys then gave Derek a final hug, reassuring him that I was going to figure this all out for him. He held onto me as if I was his lifeline, refusing to let go too quickly until finally Scott placed his hand on his shoulder and drew him away.

"You promise you'll come straight back after your meeting?" Derek asked me and I gave him a strong smile.

"I'll break the speed limits. See you soon boys, please try to stay out of trouble until I get back." I warned them teasingly as I went to my desk to collect up my notes and files to take to the meeting. As the boys led Derek away he looked back over his shoulder one last time and as I felt his gaze, I looked up. Something lurked behind those pretty eyes of his, a large amount of confusion but an empathy that he seemed to express caught my attention as he looked at me, tugging at my heartstrings. We held one another's gaze until the door swung shut and I could no longer see him, though I could hear his heartbeat. It had calmed considerably and I took that as a comfort.


	73. Chapter 73

Thank god that meeting is over. It was tedious, boring and did not achieve very much but apparently it was mandatory. Tossing my stuff in the car I immediately called Stiles, wanting to know what was happening. The phone rang once, twice and then was quickly picked up. "Sophie it's a nightmare! It's a real nightmare! You were right about Kate, I literally just saw her jumping out of Scott's window and she took Derek with her." I fell completely silent, seething in my anger and did my best not to explode.

"What the hell do you mean he left with her?! I specifically told that moron not to trust her!" I practically yelled, drawing a few strange looks from the other teachers so I forced myself to calm down, taking deep breaths as the car park began to empty. I took a walk to remove myself from my car where I might be tempted to break it. "Okay, okay I'm calm. I'm totally calm we can deal with this. It's fine." I chanted to myself, taking deep breaths as I walked. "Do you know where they are going?"

"No but Scott is with Malia and Peter and they've just called Lydia. We'll find them, I'm sorry I let him get taken Soph, I should have stayed with him." Hearing the genuine apology of my brother I sobered up almost instantly, stopping in my tracks to answer him.

"It's not your fault Stiles and I'm not mad at you, I'm just worried about him. The sooner I get to sink my claws into Kate the happier I'll be. We'll work this out, we always do so don't worry about it so much." I told him lovingly, my voice almost purring like a cat. "She didn't hurt you did she?"

"No she just left, didn't even touch me." He said so I took that as a comfort. Kate could have very easily just killed Stiles to get to Derek, however I think for the time being she couldn't afford to lose face with him. That moron, did I not specify that Kate was not to be trusted? In love with her my ass, I'll break open his skull to get his head straight if I have to but I _refuse_ to allow her to manipulate him all over again. "Maybe you should get over to Scott's house, you're a pretty good tracker right? You could follow their scents."

"Please, I am the best at tracking out of everyone in Beacon Hills. It's my talent." I boasted laughingly, however when I heard a sudden growl and heavy footsteps behind me I quickly flipped, dropping my phone as I whirled around and dodged a blow with a claw like weapon that had aimed directly for my heart. "Jesus! You are one ugly son of a bitch!" I yelped, staring at the skull mask as the huge mass finally stepped into full view. It was tall and covered in bones like it was armour, growling maniacally at me as it continued to advance with club like swings.

"Sophie? Sophie!" Stiles was yelling from the other end of the phone, obviously hearing the growls and snarls as my eyes burned vividly and I ducked under one of the swings to get behind the massive creature and stamped my foot against its spine, intending to break it however it was like hitting a titanium wall. Solid and unbreakable.

"Oh god, please don't tell me…" This thing that I had come across in Mexico, which probably still _should_ be in Mexico, was a berserker. "Just my luck." I muttered before flinging out my claws and lunged straight for it, slicing and dicing at the armour to try and pull it away to expose flesh however I was flung aside and I hit a wall with considerable force. It's a good thing my body heals otherwise by this point I'd have broken every bone in my body by now. Eyes widening in alarm I ducked, avoiding the punch and went for the legs instead, snarling deeply as I grasped one of its legs and hauled with all my strength, sending it onto its back to buy me some time. I had to run, there was no other to get out of this. Berserkers were nothing to joke about and they would not stop coming at you until you were dead.

With my opponent on its back I took this chance to run however their hand caught my ankle, sending me tumbling to the ground with a rush to my head and I was scrambling against the grasp, lashing out with my feet and growling in warning, trying to make myself appear as intimidating as possible. A closed fist came down upon my face, shattering my nose momentarily and blood poured down from my nostrils like hot beads of rain, a flash of light appearing before my eyes from where I was stunned until my own healing ability kicked in and I was able to see again. This time the one armed with the freaky looking knife came down towards me, giving me less than a heartbeat to react.

My hands grasped it, using all my power to yell and throw them off me but it just kept on coming. It did not want to let me escape, causing me to think that perhaps that was the entire point. It did not want me to get in the way of whatever Kate was planning, so I suspected that she had brought this one back with her from Mexico. Just brilliant. If the berserker was here, however, it meant that she wasn't too far either and sure enough as I inhaled a deep breath, I caught a faint scent though mostly I smelled my own blood. I stuck to evading, ducking and dodging just to keep alive as the berserker growled at me. This thing was the stuff of nightmares and I was quickly beginning to lose as it became aware of my movements, learning my patterns before all at once it stabbed into my leg with the hooked claw and then powered a hit to my ribs which broke almost all of them.

Unable to help it, I cried out from the pain. Blood continued to pour everywhere as I struggled to keep my focus, grasping a hold of both wrists to keep the berserker anchored to me. Bastard, now I was really starting to feel pissed off. These are my work clothes and now they're covered in blood. Such a waste. With a surge of adrenaline I was able to pull the claw out of my leg, feeling it heal up and stop bleeding as I felt the clicking of my own bones. "You're going to pay for that." I promised darkly before all at once, I roared. With eyes of flashing red I sent a kick powerful enough to launch the berserker several feet away from me and tumbling down the stairs, rising up to my full height however before I went after it, I heard Malia and Scott snarling nearby.

It seems they had their own berserker to deal with and not only that, Kira was soon to arrive. I'd better go get them and bring this asshole with me. We might stand a chance if we're all together to hold them off and then escape. That's all that mattered right now, escaping and surviving. Turning on my heel I ran to where I could smell their fear and anxiety, the sharp sting penetrating my nose as I flew up the stairs within the school courtyard before releasing a roar of announcement. "Sophie!" Scott called out in relief as I flung my arms around the berserker's neck and pulled, tightening my grip to draw it back from the kids whilst trying to strangle it to death.

Suddenly it snarled, throwing its weight forwards and before I knew it I was flying onto my back directly before it, blinking a moment before I squeaked, seeing its foot come for my head. I rolled out of the way and quickly pushed myself up onto my feet as the other berserker appeared, the two of them prowling as I stood in front of the kids, snarling and baring my fangs in warning to keep them back. Maybe I could hold them off on my own and get the others out of here and away from the danger, I think that might be our only option right now.

So, with nothing to lose, I charged straight towards the two berserkers and threw everything I had at them. My claws did not even find flesh as I slashed at them, weaving in and out of their attacks and relying on my strength to push them back even as one tried to go after the others as they lay on the ground but I quickly stopped that. My hand grasped it by the spine that ran down its back and I hauled it away, throwing it from its feet towards a shape that was running towards us. "Hale?!" In my moment of distraction a kick landed upon my stomach, effectively winding me and doubling me over.

Derek did not hesitate in joining the fight, his leaner body making him even faster and as I watched, I recognised some of his old basketball moves that I hadn't seen in a very long time. Shaking off the blow, I joined in, the two of us ending up back to back as we fought, ducking and moving almost as if we'd done this from the very beginning. As he fought, however, I noticed Derek beginning to shift. His old features would flash across him, shifting and merging into his skin before disappearing again and I could barely keep my focus on the berserker until all at once, a yowling roar sounded and made both berserkers freeze.

Looks like Kate really did command them as when she called, they went running, leaving the rest of us behind. I was still covered in blood but no injuries remained, the worst of it coming from my nose so I quickly tried to wipe it away on my sleeve so that Stiles didn't freak out when he saw. "Derek?" Scott asked questioningly as Derek slowly turned around, but when I looked into his eyes they were luminous gold, bright and vivid. I was speechless. Could this night get any stranger? If pigs started to fly then quite honestly, it wouldn't even phase me by this point. All things aside, I was relieved to see that Derek was safe and more or less back to normal.

"Thank god you're okay." I breathed, striding right up to him and held him tight as he too closed his arms around me, holding me against him with his face burying itself into my neck. "You had me so worried Hale, didn't I tell you not to ever do that again?"

"I'm still working on it." He answered and I felt his arm around the back of my waist tighten, drawing me even closer to him as we rocked on our feet. I almost totally forgot about everyone else behind us as they gradually picked themselves up off the ground until, rather bashfully, Scott cleared his throat. I jumped slightly, pulling away from Derek and looked back over my shoulder to see Malia looking at me rather knowingly whilst Scott and Kira just looked confused and awkward. "Sorry, rough day." I excused, glancing at Derek before then moving away from him. "Are you guys okay? Nothing broken and not mending?" I fussed, wiping away a smudge on Scott's face until he told me that he was fine.

Glad that we'd all pulled through I quickly hugged him and pecked his cheek, ruffling his hair with a smile. "Good. Now all of you get home, there's nothing more you can do tonight and you still have school tomorrow. Scott? No more missing classes. You being on the team still counts on you keeping up your grades and there's a practice first thing tomorrow morning." I reminded him, trying to distract them from my little moment with Derek by continually talking. I herded them back to their vehicles and made sure everyone had a ride before following my brother's scent to where he was emerging from some underground tunnel beneath the school sign.

"Sophie! Sophie Peter just got robbed of one hundred and seventeen million dollars' worth of buyer bonds right under his nose!" Stiles called out to me as Derek and I approached. Immediately Derek was diving inside as I caught my brother's arm and drew him towards me as well as Lydia, making sure they were both alright.

"And this should bother me why?" I asked him, unable to care less about Peter's money.

"Sophie, one hundred and seventeen _million_ , do you have any idea what that kind of money can buy? The damage that it could do in the wrong hands? I'm getting more nervous just thinking about the possibilities!" He said to me so I made him calm down and take deeper breaths so that he didn't work himself into a panic attack.

"The person who took the money just walked in after taking out Peter. They knew exactly where to be and what they were looking for. That doesn't worry you?" Lydia asked and I paused a moment, knowing that she was right. If that money was taken then it can only be assumed that it would be used for something bad, but for the time being it wasn't my problem. It made no sense to worry over nothing until we knew exactly what we were dealing with. At the moment my main problem was Kate Argent and her Berserkers. Now that was a problem that would require my full attention.

"There's no use in making wild guesses. Once we have the facts then we can deal with whatever might be coming after us, for the time being you both need to get home and get some sleep." I instructed them, smiling to Lydia as I tucked her hair behind her ear and she smiled naturally back at me. "Maybe Peter just pissed this guy off and he decided to get even by taking all his money. I could believe that and quite frankly, I couldn't be happier that he's feeling a little more anxious and uncomfortable." I said whilst smirking, looking over my brother's shoulder as Derek dragged Peter up from the vault.

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine?" Peter deadpanned at me, our mutual dislike for one another evident in our expressions. Rather wisely, Stiles announced that he was ready to go home and pulled me away from Peter before I tried killing him right there and then just for my own amusement. Lydia needed a ride home so I offered to give her a lift as the jeep was struggling on its wheels. We desperately needed to take it to the garage but we couldn't afford it right now, unfortunately. I felt bad because Stiles loved that jeep more than anything and I knew it would destroy him to have to decommission it for a while, so I made a mental note to take a look at it at the weekend.

"Ready?" I asked Lydia who nodded her head, frowning slightly. "You okay?"

"Not really." She said quietly, staring off into space. "I'm a banshee but I don't know how any of it works, how I'm supposed to switch it on or switch it off and I don't know if all I will ever do is find more and more dead bodies." Seeing that she was shivering I flicked on the heaters even though I knew she wasn't cold. Without a word I reached out and pulled her towards me, holding her for her own comfort as she took trembling breaths.

"It's okay to not know things Lydia, you're still learning exactly who you are as a human and it's totally unfair that you should have to figure out being a banshee too but I'm going to help you as much as I can." I promised her, stroking her hair as she gripped onto me with tightly locked fingers. "If ever you need anything, you can call me or just scream, I'll come running. I know you can scream pretty loud so I'll definitely hear you. Just don't be afraid to accept things that you don't understand or things that frighten you. Things always work better when you just accept the fact that there will always be something that you don't know."

"I guess." She accepted, taking a deep breath and sitting up straight whilst daintily wiping her face from the tears she'd shed. "Thanks for being here. I don't think you know just how much I appreciate you sticking around." Lydia looked at me and in that moment, I knew she missed Allison. We all did, but none more than Scott and Lydia. Giving her a confident smile I squeezed her hand before driving her home, listening to the radio to fill the silence between us and I glanced her way occasionally to make sure that she wasn't crying again.

I waited until I saw her safely inside her house before pulling away, though the moment I did so I got a text from Derek so I quickly looked at it. He wanted me to come over so I sighed, weighing my options. I really wanted to see him but Stiles and dad would be home and I didn't want them getting worried about me since dad was a little more protective over the both of us since the Nogitsune incident. Deciding, I sent a message to my brother telling him I'd be home a little later before then driving off to Derek's place.


	74. Chapter 74

Sliding back the door I walked into the loft apartment, glancing around as Derek's fresh scent filled my nose. I could not see him but I knew more or less where he was by his scent. Smirking slightly I went further inside until I was in the centre of the room. "What do you want Hale?" I asked quietly as he appeared behind me, almost prowling as his nose came towards my shoulder and graced against my skin as his hands rested upon my arms.

"I just needed to see you." He answered honestly, making my heart do a little dance at his sweet words as I turned to face him. Naturally his hand came to my face, brushing against the dried stains of blood there and I quickly pulled back, making to try and clean it away but he held me firm, leaning towards me. "You should take a shower." I couldn't help but feel that there was a suggestion behind his words and my suspicions were confirmed as he slid my jacket from my shoulders and let it drop to the floor, hands running down my arms to feel my skin.

"Only if you join me." I answered with a smirk, placing a chaste and teasing kiss on his lips before I then drew backwards and headed to the shower room where Derek followed. I'll say this, it was definitely hot and steamy in there. Eventually I managed to get cleaned up from all the blood and rather than put my own clothes back on, Derek loaned me a fresh shirt and some jogging bottoms to laze around in for a while, happily snuggled against his chest as we relaxed. "Do you remember?"

"Remember what?" He frowned and looked at me, halting his fingers from where they tangled into mine.

"Being fifteen years old again." In answer Derek nodded his head, eyes gazing into mine. "It was weird seeing you like that again. Also reminded me just how much of an idiot you were. I swear to god if you ever pull a stunt like this again I'll rip your head off." I warned him however Derek just smiled as if he knew something I didn't before he kissed me, causing me to become distracted. I loved the way he kissed me, it were almost as if I were his most valuable possession in all the world, like I was totally and undeniably unique in every way. "Hm, that's not fair." I protested, pulling back a little as Derek's arms curled around me. "You're trying to distract me from being angry with you."

"Yes." That cheeky little jerk, he's trying to expose my weakness to his kisses and I am close to losing the battle. "And it's working." I growled at him before I then smiled, feeling him turn me onto my back with our arms locked around one another and pretty soon everyone else in the world was forgotten about. Kate, the berserkers, Peter, the money, everything just simply faded from thought as I lay in the arms of the man I loved.

…

Oh god, I just said that, didn't I?


	75. Chapter 75

I'd done my best trying to find Kate, but with the recent developments of an axe wielding murderer on the loose, my time was a little occupied with trying to juggle absolutely everything all at once. With school and the lacrosse try outs as well as the bills to pay, I wasn't getting much free time. All the same, it was nice helping coach pick out the teams as we also had to look for new swimmers and hockey players and my time was taken up with the running teams. More girls were interested in the cross country and track in comparison to the other sports, which I was happy to see. Occasionally I would glance over to see how my brother and Scott were doing but by the looks of things, it was pretty bad.

A couple of times I winced, feeling bad for them as they continued to miss their shots. Didn't I tell those boys to practice? I'll have to start kicking their butts into gear if this was the kind of level of performance they'd fallen to. Honestly. At school it was the one place I could concentrate and focus, however when the bell rang at the end of the day, immediately everything came crashing back. It sucked that I hadn't found anything on Kate yet, she was too good at hiding. Probably from being trained as a hunter for so long.

I'd sent a message and called Chris to tell him what was happening with his sister and we'd both agreed to keep Allison out of it for the time being. He didn't want her in this line of work anymore but he promised he was on his way. Rubbing my face I grabbed my stuff and headed over to the sheriff's station, carrying dad's dinner with me as I knew he was working a double shift. I drove over then walked in, saying hello to the person at the desk and comfortably walked straight in. "Hey dad, I brought you dinner. You forgot to pick it up this morning." I said to him and he looked around from where he'd been looking at files on the murder case.

"Hey honey, thanks for bringing that over." He thanked me, looking much happier now that he had a good meal ready for him. "How was your day?"

"The kids are all doing great, I think the freshmen are still trying to get away with murder under their desks but it's nothing I can't handle." I told him with a smile as I kissed his cheek. "I'll put this in the refrigerator for you, the directions are on the top so you don't accidentally burn anything." Teasing him for his minimal cooking skills I turned and went into the communal office to put the food away, making sure that it was separated from everything else and clearly named before I then closed the door.

"Hey, Sophie right?" Looking up I saw Deputy Parrish standing there, giving me a warm smile in greeting. "It's been a while since you were last down in this neck of the woods."

"Yeah, usually I just bring my dad his dinner when he forgets to pick it up on his way to work." I explained, patting the small cooler before standing up. "And the school takes up a lot of my time, but it's good to see you. Are you settling in okay? I know you moved here only a few months ago, you freaked out by the town yet?" Jordan's smile grew further, looking down at his feet as he leaned against the door.

"I've seen one or two things that I've definitely not come across before. Has this place always been weird?"

"Definitely. It was part of the reason I left it so fast." I said to him as I stepped out the office and he kindly held the door open for me. Before I knew it we were talking, finding that we had a similar taste in music and I found that I really did enjoy talking to Jordan. I didn't really have any friends my own age and I didn't have much contact with them either, so it was nice to actually have a casual conversation with someone who wasn't either related to me, the guy I was sleeping with or a teenager. I seriously needed to get out more.

It was starting to get dark and Jordan had to go out on patrol so I let him go, promising that we would talk again soon but when I turned around, I saw my dad looking at me strangely. "What?" I asked, arching an eyebrow and tilting my head as I smiled to him.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm not used to seeing you get along so well with people." Dad told me and I had to laugh in agreement. "He's a good kid."

"I like him too dad. Make sure you don't push him too hard and drive him away. We need more good cops like you in town." Reaching forwards I kissed his cheek as he smiled, grateful for my implied compliment as he placed his arm around my shoulders and drew me close, rubbing my arm.

"Yeah. Good cops are hard to come by these days." He sighed softly, our voices low so that no one else could hear us. "So…have you been seeing anyone lately?" Okay whoa there, where was this coming from?

"Dad what are you talking about?" I asked him, drawing back my head a little to frown at him but he just gave an innocent shrug.

"I was just thinking that you spend too much time worrying about me and the boys so maybe it's time you thought about yourself for a change." He reasoned. His heart didn't skip or increase at all in its rhythm so I deduced that there was no hidden agenda behind his words though I remained totally and completely suspicious of him. "Also…I know that you've been spending a lot of time with Derek Hale whenever you can. Is there something going on between you two?"

"You really want me to answer that dad?" I asked him and after thinking for a moment he decided against it, giving me a quick kiss and a smile before telling me to get some rest. I heartily agreed with him, but I had class plans to write so when I got back to the house, I spread all my work over the table and made sure to get everything prepped for tomorrow and for the upcoming week.


	76. Chapter 76

"You. Did. WHAT?!" I totally lost my cool and flipped my lid, cracking my knuckles as Scott gulped, knowing full well that he was in trouble.

"I panicked!"

"So you bit a kid and then _kidnapped_ him? You're supposed to be smart Scottie!" Shaking my head I started to pace, trying to keep my voice down so that no one would hear us in my office. Both he and Stiles shifted awkwardly, glancing to one another as I then leaned against my desk. "This is why you two need to stay at home more often. Every time you both get involved with something weird, bad things happen!"

"Yeah. We kind of already figured that much out." Stiles agreed guiltily.

"I didn't mean to, it just happened all so fast and he was going to die if he fell and the windigo, Shaun, was pretty determined to eat me." Scott explained and I reasoned that as excuses go it wasn't all that bad. Pausing a moment I groaned.

"It really sucks how much sense that makes to me. I feel like I've gone totally insane." Shaking my head again I took the time to breathe and calm down, thinking things over. The poor kid, Liam. I teach him in class and now he was turning into a werewolf. Just what a freshman needs. Accelerated anger issues and uncontrollable growths of hair on his face particularly on a full moon. Which was _tonight_. "Okay, you boys have to claim responsibility for this, which means you have to look after him from now on." I decided, lifting my head though Stiles raised his hand.

"I'm not the one who bit him so why do I have to…?"

"Both of you, Stiles, you two are as thick as thieves so you both have equal share of the responsibility. I don't care how you do it, just get Liam under control before tonight and make sure he is as far away from people as possible. You don't want him and Malia escaping and going on a killing spree." This was just what we needed. It was the first time Scott had ever bitten someone and now he would have to somehow convince Liam to trust him despite all the crazy stuff he's already gone through. "Honestly you two, can I not leave you unsupervised for more than ten minutes without you finding some new and inventive way to get into trouble?"

"Believe me I've been wondering why we keep on attracting so much trouble. I think it's all the supernatural stuff but it might just be my cologne." Stiles offered and I couldn't help but smile, finding his little quips too funny to ignore. Nodding my head in acceptance I advised Scott on how to proceed with Liam, suggesting caution and empathy as Scott would be able to best understand just exactly what Liam was going through right now. The moon would be coming out soon which would make it more difficult for him to suppress his new powers, so the boys had to act fast.

I trusted them to handle it, Scott was more than capable to handle a single Beta with Kira and Stiles there but I made a point of keeping my phone on hand at all times as I worked late at the school, marking assignments and papers until I heard someone creeping down the hall. I say creeping, merely moving very slowly and I recognised the footsteps as Derek's as he entered my classroom. "People might get suspicious if you creep around here at night too often." I said to him and I could almost hear him smiling as he approached.

"People have seen enough happening at this school to just assume it's normal." He argued rather pointedly as I graded another paper then placed it onto the finished pile. "Harsh." He commented, glancing over some of the grades of the papers but I shooed him away as they were private.

"I am simply brutally honest. It bugs me to no end when smart kids waste their time being delinquents and layabouts when they could do so much more with their lives." Exhaling slowly I felt his hands come down to my shoulders where he began to work away the knots and ease the tension there, making me groan as his fingers worked into my neck also. Okay, I have to admit this was something I could get used to.

"Now who does that sound like?" He wondered aloud and I rolled my eyes, shooting him a look as I leaned back in my chair to relax a little, letting Derek massage my shoulders still. I could sense that he was tired and I also noticed that his hands were colder than usual, making me snatch them both after a few moments, frowning in confusion before I then spun around in the chair and stood to meet his gaze.

"You're changing." I noted, grasping his face to look at him carefully, reading his scent and checking his pulse though I could hear his heart perfectly well. "Derek what's happening to you?" His eyes flashed that same bright yellow gold and I almost dreaded his answer.

"I can't hear your heartbeat anymore." His almost defeated voice murmured, making me freeze in place as he lowered his head slightly as if trying to strain his ears. "I can't smell your scent and I don't feel you near me when you're not by my side. I'm losing my power little by little and it's all because of her." Kate Argent. That bitch.

"We'll fix it." I said to him confidently, lacing my arms around his neck as his hands found my waist and drew me towards him. "I'll fix it somehow. This has to be some kind of Aztec voodoo or magic of some kind. I'll do some more research and look for the answers that we need to turn you back." His gentle smile almost killed me, it was almost like he'd given up entirely. "Come on Derek, don't look so defeated. We haven't even tried yet."

"I always liked it best when you called me by my name, though you calling me Hale is pretty special too." He said to me warmly in a low hum, making my spine shiver as his fingers followed the curve of my back slowly and seductively. "But there was always something special about you, Stilinski." The tease did not brighten my mood but I did allow myself to lean into him, touching his face cheek to cheek as he fixed his arm more securely around my waist whilst the full moon shone through the windows in brilliant beams of bright white. "Promise me, if anything happens, you'll find Cora and make sure she's okay."

"Don't. Don't start talking like this is a goodbye. I'm not letting you roll over onto your back and give up you dumbass." Thumping a fist into his shoulder with a miniscule amount of strength I sucked in a breath, feeling a crushing sensation within my chest as my throat contorted. "You're not dying Hale, I won't let you. We _will_ figure out what that bitch did to you and we're going to reverse it and then I'm going to make sure that she stays dead this time. After that, you can thank me by taking me out on a proper date or something." Derek blinked in surprise but I just continued to look at him, almost nervous about his answer but I didn't let it show. Eventually he relaxed again, smiling with an accepting nod of his head.

"Agreed." My heart soared and I felt the crushing sensation flee from me as I rested my head upon his shoulder, allowing his arms to become my entire world. With my face turned away from him I frowned. What exactly were we? We weren't dating but it wasn't like we meant nothing to each other. I wanted to date him, but I always hated that label boyfriend, it sounded immature to say the least and I wasn't exactly into any of that stuff. "You're tensing up." His whisper awoke me from my thoughts so I sighed then turned my face to his, claiming his mouth in a kiss. That definitely worked as a relaxant for the both of us and pretty soon I was tugging at his shirt, wanting to simply claw it off him however I was perfectly aware that we were still in the school and I controlled myself, though the moon made it a little harder.

"Hm, Hale? We're in my classroom." I reminded him, drawing back from him a little so that I could breathe. "And I'm not really into the whole sex in the workplace game." Smirking I reached up and bit on his ear playfully before I turned and began to gather my things together. After a few moments of silence I glanced back around to see that Derek was gazing out the window and into the full moon with a distance that made me feel estranged from him, like even though he was right there I couldn't reach out to him.

"I can't feel the moon anymore either." He sounded so hopeless that I naturally turned back towards him and turned his head so that he looked at me instead, distracting him with a kiss, chaste and heartfelt as I rose up onto my toes so that I could reach.

"We'll fix it." With that final reminder I took his hand in mine and laced our fingers together, drawing him out of my classroom with my folders tucked in the crook of my other arm. Derek might be feeling a little lost right now but I was confident I could lead him forwards. I may not be an Alpha of a pack but I was still an Alpha, which meant I'd be damned if I let Kate Argent get the best of me. She took everything away from Derek once, I will _not_ let her take away his wolf.


	77. Chapter 77

With each step I took my heels clicked against the floor, hair rising and falling in soft waves that framed my face as I entered the boy's locker rooms where I heard the so called teenaged assassin boasting about having collared Scott with her rather impressive thermo-cut wire that she wore as a necklace. "He said we shouldn't try. But now I've got you. I got an Alpha."

"Actually, you have two." I corrected her and instantly her head snapped around, eyes widening in horror as I snarled, baring my fangs as Scott pulled the wire from around his neck like it was nothing, angrily turning on the girl, Violet, who looked like she had only just realised how far out of her depth she had tried to swim. "You should have stuck to trying to pass econ, sweetie." With that I grabbed her by the back of the neck and flung her against the wall, knocking her out cold with a heavy blow to her head as Scott healed form the burn wounds. "Scottie? You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for coming." He said to me, exhaling as I then went over to Brett who was shaking on the ground, convulsing rather violently. Stiles clattered to a halt as he reached us, gasping for breath having only just caught up but he took in the scene, blinked then just accepted it like that, not even asking questions as Scott turned to him. "I think you better call your dad."

"And we need to get this boy to Alan, he's been poisoned with wolfsbane and if I'm not mistaken, it'll be some rare and exotic breed that I don't know anything about." I informed them both, finding the wound where Brett had been cut by the poisoned blade. "Who was the one who did this?"

"That'll be Garett. Violet's boyfriend." Stiles offered with a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Also Lydia just unlocked another third of the Dead Pool and guess what? You're on it." This made me lift my head, curious to know how I'd worked my way onto a supernatural hit list. "Even more interestingly, you're actually worth quite a lot of money. Seventeen million." I almost dropped Brett on his face from where I'd been pulling him upright.

"Holy crap! People are going to kill me for seventeen million dollars?" I almost freaked, staring at them both as Scott nodded in confirmation. "Well Stiles, if you fancy shooting me in the head I won't blame you for doing so. That kind of money would set us up for life." Shaking my head to dispel the thought I lifted Brett up onto my shoulders, carrying him off the ground. "Will you be able to handle her alright on your own?" I asked as Stiles quickly called our dad to get him over here.

"I can handle her no problem. He's already on his way, right?" Satisfied that he'd be alright, Stiles and I took Brett to Alan where Derek also came to help. By now Brett was turning icy cold and his body was violently jerking all over the place, making it more than a little difficult to hold him steady as Alan tried to determined exactly which type of wolfsbane he'd been poisoned with.

"What the hell is happening to this kid? Have you seen this before?" Stiles demanded to know as he struggled with a single arm on his own, Derek holding down the other whilst I managed the torso to keep it pinned to the table and stop him from moving too much.

"He's been poisoned by a rare wolfsbane. I need to make an incision and you need to hold him as still as possible." Deaton noted warningly, however Brett just wasn't calming down. "Hold him steady!"

"Derek? How about a little superhuman strength right about now?" Stiles grunted, wincing and hissing through his teeth as he struggled. Derek looked like he was about to kill him so I sent him a warning look, asking him not to eat my brother because of his big mouth.

"This incision might kill him if you do not hold him still." Deaton warned so with a deep breath, I lowered my arms to lay across his body at the naval and collarbone, pinning Brett down with all my strength long enough for Deaton to make the incision which released a putrid yellow gas, making me want to snarl and retch against it but I continued to hold my breath, not taking in any of it myself and finally Brett lay still, completely exhausted but obviously feeling a lot better considering he was about to die only moments ago. "Perfect." Giving Deaton a smile I pulled back from Brett to let him rest though my brother fussed over him for a moment.

"Is he breathing doc? You sure he's breathing?"

"I think our patient will be alright, he'll just be unconscious for a while." As the two spoke, however, I could hear the boy murmuring something in a barely audible voice so I leaned closer, tucking my hair behind my ear to listen. The sun. The moon. The truth. He was just whispering it over and over again like a mantra with what little breath he had to spare, which by the sounds of him wasn't much.

"What's he saying?"

"It's a chant used to help some Betas focus on the full moon. Three things that can't be hidden. A Buddhist mantra." Derek said, frowning in thought before suddenly it seemed to click in his mind. "Satomi."

"Satomi? Who the hell is Satomi?" Stiles flapped his hands helplessly, looking sorely lost so I placed my arm around him.

"Satomi is an Alpha werewolf who's been around a very long time." I explained however when everyone just looked at me, I merely shrugged. "She and Clara knew each other. They were good friends." Stiles opened his mouth and by this point I knew he'd just have a thousand more questions so I clamped my hand down over his mouth to keep him from talking. "And it's time we went home because you have _school_ tomorrow, right Stiles?" I reminded him sternly as I began to drag him away from Brett, Derek and Alan. "I can only keep using compulsion on the principal for so long to keep up your attendance records, so you better actually show up to classes tomorrow otherwise I am totally grounding you."

"But only dad can ground me!"

"I'll ground you!" The two of us argued, me obviously pulling up the fact that I was his big sister and he wasn't technically an adult yet so he had to do what I told him to but he argued he was smarter and highly independent. Neither I could argue with but that's not the point.


	78. Chapter 78

Dusting off my hands I frowned at the guy who had just attempted to cleave my head off. "What a pain." I sighed, rolling my eyes as I kicked him over onto his back before letting him roll down into the stream to lay there for a while and hopefully get eaten by coyotes. Guess that seventeen million is just a little too tempting for people to pass up, I mean even I'm tempted to just kill myself off and have the money wired to my dad. I mean, seventeen _million_ dollars. My family and Scott's family would be set for a good long while. All the same, I think I'll continue walking around with my head attached for the time being thank you very much.

Pausing a moment longer to admire my handiwork I continued on, tracking the scent of Scott's new Beta, Liam Dumbar. You see, in the confusing aftermath of the game, it appears that our newest addition to the family had managed to get himself kidnapped the very next morning by the boyfriend of the crazy, psychotic killing machine girl that had tried to cut off Scottie's head. There seemed to be a recent fetish for decapitation and I have to say, it is very unnerving. Still, Garrett had rather stupidly approached Scott for help and of course, the first thing he did was call me. I'd told him to go along with it for as long as possible and that I'd message the moment I had Liam back so that Scott could capture the boy and hand him over to my dad.

So far so good, I could track the Betas scent effortlessly because he had no idea to actually inhibit his smell so it led me all the way into the woods. It was now dark but my eyes adjusted easily enough and with a flashlight, I found myself walking towards an old well that should have really been better fenced off. "Help! Is someone there?" He sounded freezing and weak, I could smell the same wolfsbane poison that had been used on Brett so I reasoned that Liam probably didn't have a lot of time before it reached his heart.

"It's okay Liam, I'm here to get you out."

"Miss Stilinski?!" Liam spluttered incredulously, staring up at me with flashing eyes so I smiled, grabbing the boards and ripped one back so that I could drop down into the water with him, not caring about getting wet and once the spray settled, he stared at me in shock. "Wait, are you like us? Like me? Does this mean you're on Scott's side or are you here to kill me?"

"Relax Liam, you're safe now." I assured him, stepping closer and inspecting the wound. "I'm another Alpha, just like Scott but I prefer to strike out on my own mostly. Seeing as you were so clever to get yourself captured, Scott asked for my help in getting you back whilst he distracted Garett. Now, jump on my back. We're climbing out of here." He stared at me like I were crazy, obviously not believing that I'd be able to manage however with a fanged grin I grasped his arms and pulled them around my neck, hauling him onto my back.

"Oh god, okay. This is more than a little weird." I almost laughed by how uncomfortable he felt as I made sure he had a tight grip on me before I extended my claws and gripped onto the stone of the circular wall, digging them in before I then hauled us both out of the water. The first few feet were easy and we rose pretty quickly before the added weight of the water made it a little more difficult for me to keep going, however I snarled through the pain in my arms and felt my energy soar, dragging us back up to the surface where immediately Liam started to drag in the fresh air like it were ecstasy.

He crumbled to the floor, grasping his wounded chest as I supported his head, making sure that he still had a strong heartbeat before I lifted him up all at once and carried him at a steady run back to my car, putting him in the back so that I could then drive to the animal clinic to get Liam the help he needed whilst also texting Scott to inform him that I'd found his lost puppy. Liam really didn't sound good so I kept talking to him, making sure that he had something to focus on until Deaton was able to give him the same treatment he gave Brett, releasing the poison in a gas form from his chest. No matter how many times I see that, it's just gross.

"Any trouble?" Deaton asked as he checked Liam's vital signs.

"Only a guy with a saw that tried to cut off my head whilst I was in the woods. They should really put up official warnings about those trees, they just seemed to attract all the nutcases." I muttered as I used a towel to dry myself off, changing clothes as quickly as I could. "Could you do me a favour please? Don't tell Stiles and Scott about it, I don't want them to worry."

"You have a bounty of seventeen million on your head, I think they have every reason to be worried." He said to me pointedly but promised that he would not mention this specific incident to them. I was grateful to him, I really was. Alan always pulled through for us, no matter what the case. It was nice having our very own resident druid to rely on when the going got tough because right now, I have no idea where to turn or where to look for answers about Kate, the dead pool or why Derek was still losing his powers one by one. With how my mood swings were going these days, it's a wonder I hadn't been arrested for extreme vandalism. "I think you should get some rest, Sophie. Just looking at you makes me feel more and more exhausted. When was the last time you slept more than a couple of hours?"

"I'd like to know that myself." I said with a sigh, rubbing my face as I stood next to Liam, brushing back his hair and couldn't help but think about Isaac. I remember him being in exactly the same position not so long ago. Young, inexperienced, easily influenced and so, so unprepared for everything that this supernatural world had to offer. "Do you think he's going to be okay?" I asked, feeling a little worried for him.

"Do you mean after waking up or do you mean is he going to be alright with Scott?" Deaton questioned so I gave him a meaningful look so that he knew exactly what I meant. "To answer, I'd say he couldn't ask for a better Alpha than Scott. He takes friendships very seriously and I know that he'll make it his mission to ensure that Liam is well protected. He feels very responsible for him, you know." Yeah, I did know. I made sure to drum it into him. All the same, it just didn't seem fair to do this to young kids. Boyd and Erica were the same, too young to know what they were getting into and now all of them were gone. Derek really had lost his pack.

"Scott is far better at this kind of thing than I ever was." I murmured softly, still stroking back Liam's hair in an instinctive thing that I hadn't even realised I was doing until I focused. "Being an Alpha is totally overrated and part of me wishes I could give it up just to have a normal life again, but then I'd be giving up something that I can use to protect my family. Scott is a natural born leader which is why he's so perfect for this, but I could never build my own pack. Not after what happened last time." Thinking of Clara I shook my head. It wasn't that I was afraid of being betrayed, I was afraid that I would let down my Betas, that I wouldn't step up to the mark that Clara had left behind.

"The saying that history always repeats itself is not set in stone, you know." Alan said to me wisely, making me look up from Liam to focus on him. "What happened was not your fault and you did what anyone would have done in order to survive. You cannot blame yourself for that."

"But I don't. I don't blame myself at all." I explained to him rationally. "I know it wasn't my fault, I know that there was nothing I could have done to save her but I just can't shake the feeling that if I start my own pack, things will just get too complicated. I'm barely handling my life as it is, having my own Betas would only make things worse." Giving Deaton a smile I pulled away from Liam though I took off my jacket and placed it over him to keep him warm as he was only wearing his running gear. "Let me know if there's any change, do you need anything?" Deaton shook his head so I wished him a goodnight before leaving the clinic and in the distance, I heard Scott's motorcycle on approach.

I knew there was probably more news such as what happened with Garett, but for the moment I was actually too tired to care. I'd spent numerous nights searching for answers, so I was calling it an early night and going to bed so I could get some decent sleep because quite frankly, I felt like hell and I needed it.


	79. Chapter 79

Stiles was sitting silently on his bed, staring off into space as I leaned against his door. The pheromones coming off his body were thick with anxiety and distress, making me concerned as to what was on his mind other than the fact that the school had almost been contaminated by a virus that had been manufactured and altered to purposefully kill werewolves and other shape-shifters. "You want to talk?" I offered but Stiles just continued to stare ahead into his wall. Exhaling I stood up and walked over to the bed then sat down next to him, drumming my fingers together as I leaned against my knees and tried to come up with something to say. "Um…does this have anything to do with what happened on Saturday?" Slowly he shook his head. "Okay…how about the dead pool?" Again he shook his head. "Look you have to give me something Stiles because you know I suck at this kind of thing."

"Malia." Ah. Malia. That made a lot more sense actually but then again, it didn't.

"I thought you guys were doing great and making progress." I frowned, not knowing what had actually gone wrong.

"She found out that she was adopted." Stiles answered, finally awakening a little to actually look at me as he spoke. "And she also found out that we'd all kept it secret from her that we knew who her real father is." I arched an eyebrow, waiting for him to elaborate however I noticed how Stiles's hands continually twitched, his knee jumping up and down as he slowly drew in a breath. "It's Peter. Peter Hale."

"You have got to be kidding me." I deadpanned, staring at him in disbelief as my stomach dropped to my feet and I think my skin just dropped to sub-zero temperatures. Nope, I can't think about that right now. That is too disturbing and too worrying to even comprehend just how much trouble this could mean for everyone in Beacon Hills that the power hungry mass murdering maniac actually had a kid. I knew I liked Malia's bloodthirstiness but I didn't realise exactly where she got it from. Jeez. "Peter Hale, the asshole who I continually swear I'm going to kill one day, is actually Malia's real father and she found out that you guys kept it secret from her."

"Basically. Yeah." Stiles nodded his head, pursing his lips for a moment before looking at me. "Pretty stupid, am I right?"

"Absolutely but oh well, nothing we can do about it right now." Giving him a smile I placed my arm around him and pulled him into a one armed hug, letting him lean into me. "Just give her some space and time to process it all, okay? I mean, finding out that your dad is actually Peter Hale of all people is bound to have some adverse psychological effects. Malia is a tough girl. She'll process it. Throw a little violent tantrum and then she'll work things out with everyone." I did my best to lift his spirits but I think Stiles just needed to wallow for a while, so I held him against me for as long as he wanted since I was unable to come up with anything better. I felt bad about not being able to give him better advice, but I figured it was pretty safe to go with for the time being. Actually, now that I think about it, I really want something to eat. "You fancy steak?" I offered and Stiles nodded, so I went downstairs and made us steak and chips, though mine was practically raw as I ate it.

I couldn't help but feel a craving for meat, which meant my time of the month was probably coming on. It was torture forcing myself not to eat all the meat in the freezer and fridge but I knew that we couldn't afford another shop until next month, so I committed myself to being vigilant no matter how badly I craved it. After a hearty meal Stiles seemed a little more like himself so I sat him down in front of the TV and we gamed for the rest of the afternoon in our pyjamas, spending quality one on one time. He complained that I cheated by using my superior reflexes on everything and I answered that he just sucked, so he'd choose the next game and masterfully craft all the settings before challenging me to the next round but no matter what it was, I beat him fair and square.

"Come on that is so unfair, you with all your werewolf powers I can't even beat you at the games that I used to be amazing at!" Stiles complained though he was smiling as he spoke, my victorious smirk plastered across my face as I tucked into some sorbet I'd found at the back of the freezer. "When was the last time we did something like this?"

"I think it was before all the ritual killings and that bitch English teacher that I succeeded." Stiles blinked, surprised to find that it was true.

"Wow." I'd missed spending time with him like this. Maybe if we saved up enough money I'll suggest that we buy tickets to a game and take the boys with us. Or a holiday. I could seriously use a proper vacation and I think pretty much everyone else was in the same boat. Dad hadn't booked time off in months and the boys had been working so hard with their schoolwork and saving Beacon Hills from total and utter disaster. "Soph? Aren't you at all worried about everything that's going on?" Stiles asked and I frowned, unsure of what he was trying to get at. "I mean there are people literally out there wanting to kill you for seventeen million dollars but you seem so calm. Doesn't any of this ever scare you?" I thought for a moment, thinking it over before shaking my head.

"No. I'm an Alpha, there is no way in hell I'll die because of some money hungry assassin. They don't scare me and they shouldn't scare you either because you're not their target. Besides, we've faced worse things haven't we? Right? Come on Stiles, there are way scarier things out there than a bunch of people just looking for a quick payment." Seeing that he still looked nervous I reached out and brushed my hand against his hair and cheek, turning so that I faced him properly. "I promise that I'm not going to die, Stiles. What would you and dad do without me? I can't leave you two on your own, you'd drive dad crazy with all the trouble you'd get into and I need to be around so I can bail you and Scott out when you need me." Giving him a playful knock to the head I picked up a game from the pile we hadn't played yet. "So, think you can beat me at this one?"

"You're so going to taste the bitterness of defeat this time." He vowed, grinning broadly once more and I laughed as he immediately launched into a campaign to put me under and to his credit, it worked. "Yes! Now that's what I'm talking about!" We were arguing and fighting with one another when dad got home, Stiles locked in a wrestling pose as dad wandered into the living room, blinking at the scene.

"Hey dad, how was the station today?" I asked, completely feigning innocence as Stiles kicked and struggled against me. Dad didn't even had to ask, just smiled and sat down on the sofa to join in the games where we had a couple of three player missions and before I knew it, dad was yelling and commanding in his natural competitive voice that sounded so much like my brother's. I sat back for a moment, listening to the sound of their hearts as they beat in furious excitement at the campaign, the music lulling like drums in my mind and I smiled to myself as their near identical expressions concentrated on the screen.

I left the campaign to make dad some food as I could also hear his stomach rumbling rather loudly. Even Stiles could hear it so it wasn't just me. I brought him a tray with his dinner on it so that he could lounge on the sofa a while longer and remain part of the group as Stiles and I played against one another again for a while, sibling rivalry reaching the ultimate of peaks until finally Stiles admitted defeat. It was a beautiful victory and it tasted sweeter than anything. After that we had a chill evening, Stiles doing his homework and dad looking over a few files whilst I did my prep work for next week's classes. It was quiet, soft and warm. Looking around at my family, I smiled to myself. There was no way I was going to leave them. I loved them too much to ever disappear from them again.


	80. Chapter 80

"Hey dad you forgot your lunch again!" I trilled happily as I walked into the station, carrying his lunch pack in with me as I knocked on his door then let myself in to find that Lydia and Stiles were already there. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"We think that Lydia's grandmother isn't actually dead but is a banshee that is either helping the Benefactor kill everyone supernatural in town or is actually the Benefactor." Stiles summarised for me very briefly however it took me a moment or two to process what he'd just said. Looking to my dad, he gave me a look that simply read that he was still coming to terms with it all as well.

"I have no idea how you kids always keep on coming up with stuff like this but okay. I'm just going to nod my head and pretend like I have any clue about what's going on." Lydia's grandmother? I could understand how the banshee heritage might have been passed down to Lydia if that was the case but pretending to be dead just so you could have everyone with supernatural powers killed just seems a little out there. "But that doesn't make any sense anyway." I reasoned, putting down the lunch on the desk as I frowned. "Why would she wait all this time and then put her own granddaughter on the hit list?" That got Stiles thinking, his mouth opening and closing again in quick succession.

"Hey honey, have you seen Parrish at all?" Dad asked as he closed the door again having just stuck his head out to ask Haigh the same thing.

"No I haven't seen him. Do you want me to track him down?" I offered but dad shook his head, deciding to try calling him instead whilst Stiles tried to figure out the answer to my question. I took dad's lunch and put it to one side for him, however as I reached out to start cleaning his desk a little a powerful smell hit my nose, causing me to freeze. It was Jordan's scent but it was riddled with the smell of smoke and ash, making my head jerk upwards in alarm. I could hear the soft footfalls of his step, padded and shoeless but when I heard him lunge for Haigh, we were both very quickly diving for the door as gunshots sounded.

Stiles jumped forwards to try and see but I pushed him back and yelled for both he and Lydia to get down and cover their heads, another gunshot sounding and my hand instinctively powered at dad to push him out of the way of the bullet which lodged itself into my arm, making me cry out in pain and grasp it tightly. "Soph!" Blood streamed down my arm but I very quickly popped the bullet out and my arm healed over without a trace of a scar so I relaxed, nodding quickly to my dad before then looking to where Jordan had knocked out his fellow deputy cold.

"Oh my god you are naked." I gulped, quickly turning away and shielding my eyes for the sake of his modesty. "Um, Stiles? There should be a blanket in the top drawer over there. Can you grab it for me please?" I asked and he immediately went to get it for me as our dad pulled Jordan off of Haigh and demanded an explanation.

"What the hell are you doing Parrish? What happened to you?!"

"Haigh tried to burn me alive that's what happened! He was going to burn me to death for five million dollars!" That caught my attention and as I received the blanket and then wrapped it around Jordan, I gave dad a nod to signal that he should believe Jordan as his heart hadn't once wavered. This was serious, intent to kill was definitely nothing to joke about and I could see it on dad's face as he cuffed a semi-conscious Haigh and threw him into a jail cell for the time being. I made Jordan sit down, holding his arms to guide him into a seat where I made Stiles go get him a coffee.

"It's alright now, you're safe." I reassured him as Lydia brought some water which Jordan gratefully accepted.

"Sophie, why aren't there any burns?" Lydia asked slowly, looking at Jordan's hands which were blackened from the fire but untouched by any flame. "Is he like you?" I frowned for a moment, looking at Jordan who was staring at the floor and shaking slightly, probably in shock from the entire thing. I leaned closer minutely and took a deep breath, committing his scent to memory and although I found something of an anomaly in his scent, I couldn't place it.

"Well, he's definitely something." I mused, tilting my head to the side. "Derek might have a better idea about exactly what he is but he's not a werewolf. Why didn't you tell me he was on the list? Who else is on there that I don't know about?"

"Let's just say that everyone that is not human is on the list." Stiles answered, coffee in hand so I took it from him and touched Jordan's shoulder to wake him from him reverie and he jolted sharply, eyes darting up to meet mine so I smiled.

"Have some coffee, you'll feel better afterwards, trust me. Almost being burned to death is not a fun experience."

"You say that like you know first hand." He said a little dejectedly but I only grinned.

"Once or twice." Stiles looked at me quickly in alarm but I signalled that now wasn't the time, making sure that Jordan drank some of the coffee and sure enough he managed to relax a little. "Better?"

"Yeah, sorry I snapped. That was uncalled for."

"Believe me, you have every right to be a little twitchy." I said to him as my dad headed back over to us from having read Haigh his rights and locked him up. "Listen, after you've given your statement you should take a shower and get dressed, then after that I think you should meet a friend of mine. This might sound a little crazy but trust me when I say you'll get the hang of it soon enough." Jordan frowned at me from where I crouched before him, trying to reassure him the best I could.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not entirely human, Jordan." His eyes widened for a moment before he glanced up at Stiles and Lydia, my brother nodding his head in agreement.

"Considering you literally just walked away from a fire after being set alight I think that constitutes as a very abnormal human behaviour." Stiles said a little too bluntly so I sent him a look. "What? The guy was literally turned into the Human Torch from Fantastic Four!"

"Real smooth." I drawled as dad reached us, taking control so with a firm squeeze to Jordan's shoulder I let him go though he looked very lost and kept on looking back at us almost with suspicion. He wasn't an idiot, he knew something was up and I wasn't sure how best to break it to him. "I have to call Derek and Scott about this. Lydia, could you take him to the loft after he's been interviewed and showered? I'd go with you but I need to run a few errands today and I can't miss my appointments."

"Sure, no problem." Stiles offered to go with them as he got onto the phone to Scott so that he was brought up to date.

"And Lydia?" She arched her eyebrow as she looked at me, signalling she was listening. Wordlessly I pulled her closer, fixing my arms around her in a rather overprotective embrace. "Make sure you don't go anywhere without someone with you from now on. If we're all being targeted and these assassins are aiming for the seven figure numbers, you could be at risk. Promise me you'll be careful."

"I will, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." She assured me however I could hear her heartbeat increasing, fluttering a little helplessly so I smiled and hugged her again, hand going to her hair as I looked across to Haigh's computer screen, seeing it was completely blacked out with tiny scrawled writing scripted onto it. My keen eyes read through it within seconds and with a growl at the back of my throat, my eyes flashed a dangerous red.


	81. Chapter 81

Grabbing the papers from the printer I neatened the edges before tucking them away in my folder ready for my next class, however just as I was about to leave, the printer started to whirr again. I frowned, glancing around but no one else was in the teacher's lounge, so I looked to check what was printing to see if I'd accidentally made a mistake and printed off more than I needed to. I waited and waited, however it just kept on printing. Frowning deeply I picked up the pages and looked them over until finally, my blood ran cold. It was the Dead Pool, the hit list. More than that, the prices had gone up. I wasn't worth seventeen million anymore, I was worth twenty two.

Sucking in a breath I tried turning off the printer but it just kept on going, so I quickly reached down behind its back and pulled the plug to make it stop, gathering up all the paper and shredded every single one except for a copy for myself to study, taking it back to class where I sat down at my desk, grabbed a pen and scored off all the names from the list that had already been killed. Dad had kept me up to date so once I was left with everyone on the list who was still alive, I listed them off from most valuable to the least. Scott was first, I was second. That's not entirely comforting. In addition, Derek wasn't on the list at all anymore so before I knew what I was doing, I called him.

"Sophie?"

"Derek you're not on the list anymore. You're not on the list." I told him in a slight panic, checking over the list again to make sure I hadn't just missed him. "It makes no sense. Though I'm glad you're on not actually on the list anymore because it means no one will be coming after you but I can't help but shake the feeling that something's going to happen. What aren't you telling me?" I demanded as I reached into my drawer and brought out my lunch, discarding the bread of my sandwiches and devouring the meat practically in one bite.

"Just calm down a moment, everything's going to be okay."

"You're lying!"

"Sophie." Hearing that stern tone I sucked in a deep gulp of air before closing my eyes, allowing myself to focus, slowing my pulse so that I didn't accidentally lose control. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd panic and then get angry but just listen to me, alright?"

"Okay I'm listening." I heard him sigh on the other end of the phone, his own pulse quickening for a moment before it slowed again.

"My name was the third cipher key, Sophie. I broke the third list." I felt myself almost plummet into the oblivion of dread at the words. "The first name was Victoria, Allison's mother and the second was Jennifer." Just hearing that witch's name sent a shiver down my spine. "And mine was next and the code was written by a banshee." No matter how hard I tried to stay calm I simply couldn't after that. I got up and walked around my classroom, taking deep breaths but the more I tried, the harder it became to breathe and my chest clenched unbelievable tight around my lungs. "Sophie? Soph?"

"Can't…I can't…breathe…" The panic attack set in deep, making my legs tremble until they buckled and I was forced to sit on the floor with the phone still gripped in my hand.

"I'm right here Sophie, just try calm down. Close your eyes and think about Stiles, is he nearby?" Derek tried to talk me through the panic attack however I couldn't get a grip, struggling to focus on anything until I heard a loud pulse in my ear. I frowned, focusing on that sound until I recognised it as Derek's. He'd placed his phone directly over his heart and that was what I was hearing. It was loud and steady though not as strong as it used to be. All the same, it allowed me to suddenly relax and gradually I was able to breathe again. "I'm right here Sophie, right here."

"You can't die Hale, you can't leave me." I said to him hoarsely, rubbing my face to find it was wet with tears. "If you die then you're just being selfish, leaving me here to deal with the kids and all the supernatural crap that's going on. You have to take responsibility too you know!" He chuckled softly, giving a long sigh whilst I continued to listen to the sound of his heart. "We'll fight it. There has to be a way to get around the banshee's prediction, right? They can't always be right, perhaps they made a mistake."

"Banshees don't make mistakes, Sophie, you know it's only a matter of time." He paused for a while, waiting for a response but I didn't give him one so he continued. "I'm not going to just give up, I'll fight for as long as I have to."

"I should hope so. If I have to come save your sorry ass _again_ Hale, there's going to be hell to pay." I warned him weakly and he chuckled again. "Can I come over tonight? Do you mind?"

"Actually I was kind of hoping you'd come over. I've been thinking that we should go out somewhere." Derek said to me slowly before then pressing forwards. "We should do something. Together. Is there anything you want to do? Considering we're all on a hit list, now might be the time to start checking things off the bucket list."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I was almost astounded by the sudden change in tone, nearly forgetting that moments ago I was having a panic attack due to the possibility of Derek dying.

"If you want to call it that." This time I was the one to laugh. He was just like me in the sense that dating wasn't exactly our scene, but he was trying and I think I was finally beginning to understand.

"Okay. I'll be there for seven." Just when I thought he couldn't catch me off guard, he goes and does something like this. One day he might actually succeed in giving me a heart attack. Did he really think of me that way? Obviously we were attracted to one another because that was more than obvious, but I'd never actually paid attention to the way he looked or smelled around me because he'd gotten pretty good at hiding his scent from me, but if he's losing his power then maybe he won't be able to hide it from me any longer. I knew how I felt, now it was about damn time I figured out how he felt about me.


	82. Chapter 82

Derek took me to one of the nicest restaurants in town where we almost completely forgot to eat as we'd become engrossed in our own conversation, lightly debating over personal opinions which I exerted rather strongly in some cases, refusing to back down however that only made him chuckle. The chicken was wonderful and after we'd settled the accounts, Derek and I decided to go for a walk through the park which had been lit up with fairy lights in preparation for the carnival that was coming to town soon. I remember mom and dad used to take us to this same carnival when we were kids and I'd always find Laura there with her own siblings.

"This was a great idea. I can't remember the last time I actually felt this relaxed." Sighing with content I found myself looping my arm through Derek's to walk by his side before I could stop myself. I froze slightly, glancing up at his face to see if he minded however he gave no reaction so I took it as a good sign.

"You get too focused on what's happening around you, Sophie, it becomes a distraction from the ordinary things." He said to me and I couldn't argue with him. Smiling to myself I fell into a comfortable lull of quiet, breathing in the multitude of scents that drifted our way. I could not help but notice that Derek smelled a little different than usual on account of him losing his powers. He could no longer smell my scent or hear the sound of my heartbeat and you could forget about him getting into any fights because he had the strength of a normal human now. I could easily put him into the ground if it so much as struck my fancy. It made me feel even more protective over him and I silently promised myself that I would ensure to keep him safe at all costs.

We wandered by the park and I looked across to the basketball area to see a ball had been left behind, making me smile. "Hey, follow me." With a grin I tugged on Derek's arm and drew him towards the enclosure where I picked up the ball and started to bounce it off the ground. "I remember you _used_ to be fairly decent at this, so let's see if you've still got those moves."

"Seriously? We're doing this?" Derek questioned, arching an eyebrow however he was amused by the challenge as I lowered my stance a little, smile widening dangerously as Derek conceded to indulge me. With the ball in hand I tried to get around him however he was still quick, his hands darting out to grab the ball and I laughed, chasing after him but just as I remembered, he was just too good at this kind of sport for me to compare with despite my increased reflexes and speed. He dribbled the ball down then shot, squarely landing the ball into the hoop before he then turned and spread his hands almost mockingly.

"Okay, okay you win." I said as I rolled my eyes, sticking my tongue out at him playfully until he laughed.

"It's been a while since I played. Guess you just can't mess with perfection." Now that sounded much more like the old Derek Hale that I knew, cocky and a little arrogant, however I could hear in his tone that he was just teasing. I'd never been great at sport, I'll just stick to track. Before I knew it Derek had laced his arms around me, drawing me close until I was directly against his chest where I could hear his heart pulsing rather strongly against his ribs. "Listen Sophie, there's something that I've been trying to tell you for a while now but I just can't…I can't find the words." I listened closely, taking this as an opportunity to understand. "I…I…" He floundered a little, gritting his teeth as his pulse quickened further and I could smell the sweat as it secreted nervously from his pores.

I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes and registering every scent, every sound until finally I had all the answers I needed even as he tried to speak but just could not quite find the right words. Touching a finger to his lips I hushed him, eyes still closed as I reached upwards and touched my lips to his and smoothed away the tight expression of his face, making him relax until he was kissing me in return. He didn't need to say anything, I knew exactly what he was trying to say even if he didn't know the right words. It was written all over his scent and I couldn't help but feel the fullest elation upon finally having my answer. Neither of us liked labels, neither of us liked commitments, but I was willing to negotiate if it concerned Derek. For the time being I was content to simply be in his arms and end a perfect evening back at his place, wrapped up in his arms with his head tucked into my shoulder.

I awoke early in the morning with a sigh, twisting around to glance across to see Derek sleeping peacefully, completely out of it. His breaths were light and calm, pulse a gentle throb in my ears as I turned onto my side then pressed my lips to his as tentatively as I could, not wanting to wake him but still wanting to say goodbye. I needed to get home and change ready to go to work. A part of me didn't want to leave him, wanting to just curl up again into his side and remain there forever but I knew I had to go. "Sweet dreams Derek." I murmured to him before rising up and carefully dressing, moving silently as not to disturb him before I then crept away.

Driving back home I couldn't help but notice a sickened feeling in my stomach. At first I didn't pay any attention as I sometimes felt that way when I left Derek on his own, but after a few moments I began to feel that this was different. Before I knew it I jerked the car to the side of the road with a screech of the brakes, flung open the door and vomited last night's dinner into the grass. I thought that chicken had been a little undercooked. I swear to god if I have food poisoning, I will be sending a very unhappy email to the manager. This is just what I need at a time like this, however after vomiting again, I felt a lot better so I found myself a mint then drove on again.

I had hoped that no one would be up yet as it was barely six in the morning, however as I walked into the house dad emerged from the kitchen, giving me a stern look as his folded arms tensed a little. "Sophie."

"Hey dad, why are you up so early?" I asked him even though I sensed that there was something on his mind.

"I waited up for you last night. With the dead pool and everything, I got worried when you didn't come back but Stiles told me that you were out on a date." How does Stiles even find out these things? If he's had Scott listening at keyholes or worse, I find out he followed us last night without me actually knowing, I'll kill him myself. "I know it's none of my business who you're seeing and you're old enough to make your own choices but at least check in with me to let me know you're safe when there could be people possibly going around wanting you dead." Instantly I felt bad so I approached him, reaching out to place my arms around him and finally he relaxed to embrace me back.

"I'm sorry I made you worry dad, but I was perfectly safe. I'm not about to let some assassin wannabe take me down." Kissing his cheek I smiled, gazing into his eyes as he reached up and brushed aside my hair.

"I know honey, but your old man just worries about his little girl." Dad responded before kissing my forehead. "So, how was it? Did you at least have fun? Who were you seeing anyway? Do I need to do a background check to make sure he's not hiding any dark secrets or criminal record?" That made me falter slightly, laughing nervously as I began to shift on my feet.

"Well…about that…yeah…I um…I was out with Derek Hale." Dad froze, blinking at me almost in alarm before he repeated the name in absolute shock and disbelief.

"Derek Hale?!" For a moment dad just stared at me before he then frowned, twitched then forcibly exhaled. "Okay, okay I can deal with this. It's not as bad as some outsider with a criminal record since he was a kid." Breathing deeply through his nose and out through his mouth to keep calm, dad cracked his knuckles and I almost laughed at how overprotective he was being so I talked him through it, assuring him that everything was fine and that we were just taking things slow for the time being and dad eventually came to accept the fact that Derek was the one I was settling for, even if Derek didn't know it himself yet. "Just so long as he treats you right honey then that's all that matters." Dad said before drawing me into his protective embrace once more. "If he ever does something to upset you, you just let me know and I'll get my shotgun. He'll keep on healing, right? That means I can shoot him as many times as I like."

"Dad, I don't think that will be necessary." I scolded him lightly before laughing. "But the gesture is appreciated."


	83. Chapter 83

My foot was pressed against the accelerator as I drove to Eichan House, feeling in my gut that my brother and Lydia were in trouble and I was desperate to reach them. Parrish was also with me, driving behind in his own cop car after we'd run into one another on the road and after a couple of turns, I'd realised that we were heading to the same place. I didn't even bother parking, I screeched to a halt outside the gates and Jordan came up behind me, hurriedly exiting his car as I opened the gates and started to stride inside. "Sophie wait! What are you doing here?"

"If my instincts are correct Deputy Parrish, then I'm here for the exact same reason you are." I said with a hint of a growl to my voice, eyes flashing as I strode inside and almost immediately caught Stiles and Lydia's scents.

"I'm here for Brunski, Stiles and Lydia helped me to connect several suicides to this place and I think they were right in thinking they'd all been murdered." Jordan was telling me however I was barely hearing him, so focused on finding my brother that I didn't even stop at reception, leading the way and forcing people out of my way as Jordan flashed his badge. "Where are we going?"

"Just trust me, they're this way."

"How do you know that?"

"I have an excellent sense of smell." I revealed cryptically before reaching a heavy door that was bolted from the other side. I wasted no time in slamming the palm of my hand against it and both doors burst open and the bolt flew away, clattering to the ground as I continued on my way, Jordan staring slightly in shock but after a brief moment of hesitation, continued to follow me with his gun withdrawn from its holster. The scents were stronger down here in the basement and I could also smell a little blood, mixed with fear and sweat it was nauseating to my stomach and I almost vomited but I choked it down as I appeared around the corner, hearing Brunski's low voice murmuring to Lydia and Stiles with obvious threat.

Not speaking, I simply snarled with a sound that made everything tremble, eyes glowing brightly as Brunski whirled around with a syringe full of an overdose that would kill Stiles and possibly even Lydia despite the fact that she was a banshee. "Drop the syringe! Drop it now!" Recovered from his initial shock, Brunski smirked as he rose up to his feet and turned to face the both of us. Behind him I saw Stiles shift off the ground and turn to look at me, a dribble of blood running from his nose with slight bruising around that general area. He'd hit my brother? Oh hell no.

"The sheriff's daughter and the young deputy, how romantic. You kids are out of your depths here, I bet you never even fired that…!" When Brunski lunged towards us, I didn't even get the chance to rip out his throat as Jordan had instinctively moved in front of me as a shield and fired the gun, hitting Brunski in the chest that dropped him like a stone. I blinked in surprise, rather touched that his first instinct had been to protect me. As I passed him I touched his shoulder with a small nod, thanking him silently as I then rushed to Stiles.

"Stiles! Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Let me get these things off, hold on." Fussing over him as he reassured me that he was alright I ripped off the restraints with a single tug before I pulled him close to me, hand at the back of his head to embrace him. "I came as fast as I could."

"How did you even know we were here? Did Parrish call you?"

"Actually no, we ran into one another and she led me right to you." Jordan answered as he freed Lydia who was in complete shock so I let go of Stiles to hug her too, wrapping her up in my arms and drawing her into my lap to cradle her like a child, comforting her as she curled up and trembled. "I'll deal with all this, neither of you kids are going to be in trouble." He said with a glance towards me so I smiled towards him.

"Thank you Jordan, I appreciate you coming here so quickly. My dad was right about you, you got the makings of a great detective." After a few moments Lydia recovered and both she and Stiles were able to tell me that Brunski was the one responsible not only for the death of Meredith and Lorraine, Lydia's grandmother, but several other people who had been admitted to Eichan House. "An Angel of Death complex. By killing all those people he believed he was doing them a favour, releasing them from pain, torment and madness. It's actually a psychological state of mind found in several serial killers." The information rattled off my tongue and I flinched slightly, realising that now probably wasn't the best time.

"You…you think it was me?" We all froze as Brunski spoke breathlessly, his chest barely rising however he'd managed to turn his head to look at us, eyes gleaming sickeningly. "Idiots…she was controlling…me…"

"Oh god." Lydia whispered as she stood beside me, my arms still locked around her as she gripped onto my arm. "It's not him. He's not the Benefactor." She realised just as a new scent hit my nose, making me turn and growl at the overly slim girl who shuffled into view.

"No." She agreed and I recognised Meredith as Stiles's mouth dropped wide open. "And he wasn't on my list…but he was a bad man." We all stared at her, a little unsure of how to react however after I awoke from my initial shock, I drew Stiles and Lydia behind me to instinctively protect them, carefully sniffing the air to see if she had any weapons on her but found nothing. Jordan was looking at me strangely, shifting as if he was uncomfortable and wanted to say something. It was only then that I realised he might not exactly know what I was.

"I'll explain later." I promised him as I slowly stepped forwards, approaching Meredith. "Meredith? That's your name right?" She nodded in answer, giving an innocent smile so I reached out to touch her arm. "You must be hungry, how about we go to get something to eat and we can all have a chat? Does that sound okay?"

"Sure. If he comes along." Meredith gestured to Jordan so I frowned. "He's my type." Behind me Stiles coughed and I felt like I missed something but I wasn't about to ask now, deciding to simply move on with the conversation. Jordan called for an ambulance so that my brother and Lydia could be examined to make sure they were okay and I agreed, forcing Stiles to remain until the paramedics could get there to check him over as I was certain he had a concussion. They decided it was necessary to bring him into the hospital so I left Meredith with Jordan and dad whilst I then saw that my brother was handed over into the best care that there was, Mellissa, before finally I turned to Lydia.

She was frozen in place from the shock, barely able to drift as she hugged my coat closer to her so with a gentle hand against her back, I seated her in my car and drove her home where I briefly explained to her mother what had happened and that if my dad came knocking the next day to not be surprised. Ms Martin was absolutely flustered, fussing over Lydia so I interjected a little. "Ma'am? I think Lydia needs some home comforts right about now. A hot bubble bath, hair care, manicure, those kind of things? She's still in shock." I prompted and Ms Martin immediately snapped into mom mode, taking charge.

"Yes of course, thank you so much for bringing my girl safely home." She thanked me as I stood next to Lydia, my hand still at her shoulder.

"I'll make sure that her car is returned to her as soon as possible, just try to relax and forget about everything tonight." The last part was for Lydia, however when I pulled away she asked me to wait, coming back to life a little and before I knew it, she was hugging me tightly.

"Thank you." Although I wasn't entirely sure what she was thanking for, I recovered my composure and smiled to her with a fuss of her pretty hair, tucking it behind her ear.

"You're more than welcome. Make sure to rest plenty and if you need some time off from school, just let me know and I'll compose some notes for you for my classes." Being a teacher had really grown on me and I think the role, although something I never thought I would enjoy, seemed to simply draw out my nurturing instincts. I wanted to protect all the kids, especially Stiles and the others. It was like second nature to know when they were in trouble and although I'd also known that Scott, Malia and Liam had also been in trouble, I'd sent Derek and Peter to them.

With Lydia now safely in the care of her mother, I ensured to check the perimeter so that no one was lying in wait to go after her before I returned to my task. Meredith was at the station now and Scott was out with the others trying to find the rest of the wolf pack that had been in town, Satomi's pack. I'd known they were here, I'd just been unable to find them until now. Driving over to the school to check up on Scott and the others, I found myself with a gnawing feeling in my stomach. I frowned, looking ahead on the road to see that there was a roadblock obscuring the way and I was forced to stop. There were no diversion signs and as the flashing lights glared in my eyes, I began to realise that I was in huge trouble.

A shadow appeared at my door and I calmly looked towards it, seeing a masculine figure with a marine quality gun pointed at my head. Guess this was my first professional assassin. Wonderful. However, the strangest sensation overcame me as I looked down the barrel of the gun. A flash of fear which I did not usually feel and a powerful desperation to survive mixed with near blinding rage. Kill me? I'd like to see him try. Before the finger even twitched for the trigger my foot slammed onto the pedal and I tore forwards, breaking through the barrier as I ducked my head and kept low, hearing a multitude of fire hammer after me and bullets struck the body of my car, making me snarl inwardly. Now that's just going to cost me to pay for repairs! Damn it!

I could hear the roar of engines and cars streaked after me so I made a quick turn, darting down the street and breaking all speed limits as I attempted to escape. These were not your ordinary assassins, it seemed, as they were able to not only keep up but overtake and cut me off, forcing me to cut across the pavement in order to take a tight turn. Hunters. These guys were hunters. A text flashed up and I quickly read it, seeing the directions had been sent by Scott to meet him and the others. I'll have to shake these guys first and that's not going to be easy. I can't fight them all off, so my best chance was to simply escape. To the woods it was.

With my tyres screeching against the tarmac I whirled the wheel around, abandoning the road almost completely to cut corners and pull some very illegal manoeuvres however it was necessary and I'm sure my dad would understand. I drove out to the woods, the territory where I would feel most safe and knew I could outrun them so the moment I was close enough I abandoned the car, mourning the destruction of its rear end as the window had also been smashed. They'll pay for that. I took off running, dropping onto all fours as I shifted and when my fur was a vibrant white, I increased my pace to disappear into the trees, ensuring not to leave any tracks behind. I used the rocks, jumping on them so that I wouldn't leave footprints before I then followed my nose to avoid the smell of metal and sweat. The hunters could mask their scents, however they couldn't hide everything from the keenest senses.

The forest was large enough for me to lose them in no time, however I realised that my instincts had brought me back to the old Hale house. Padding to a stop under the moonlight, I looked up at the demolition site where they'd removed the burned down house and were still arguing over in city hall what they were going to do with the land. It enraged me to see the house had been completely torn down and I snarled grumpily, winding my way through the barrier to sniff the air. All the scents were gone and I knew that Derek hadn't been here for a long time. If I had the money, I'd buy the land and have the house reconstructed exactly the same as it had been. I'd already researched, they had the original plans stored in city hall so all that would needed to be done was to have it rebuilt, but you'd need hundreds of thousands in order to do that. Money that I just don't have.

I was adamant that I would someday, however. I'll build the house again and give it back to Derek and Cora so that they had at least something to come back to. Ever since I returned to Beacon Hills I remembered every day how much I missed Talia and Laura, however I still had not visited their graves. I knew exactly where they were, I just hadn't summoned up the courage to go even though it had been over a year. A part of me wasn't sure what I would say to them if I went and another part of me was too scared to. It were almost if I didn't go to see their graves, I could still pretend that they weren't dead.

Shaking my head I lifted my muzzle up to the moon, sighing deeply before I once again took off running, knowing that I couldn't afford to stay in one place for too long. I ran almost all night, ensuring that I'd lost everyone before I travelled as a wolf through town, keeping to the shadows and I did not reveal myself until I had finally reached the warehouse owned by Chris Argent. Once I was inside, I felt a little safer, but not entirely. The worst was yet to come.


	84. Chapter 84

With the threat of the hunters turned assassins looming over our shoulder, I was more than happy to hunker down with Satomi's pack alongside Scott, Kira and Derek. The moment I'd turned back into a human I'd run to him, instinctively seeking his closeness and I'd not left his side since. We waited all day for the coming of night and the two of us had argued extensively over why he should leave and get away before something happened to him. "I'm not leaving. Not when you're the second most valuable person on that dead pool."

"I'll be fine, you however can't heal and you're not going to be any use to me dead! What if your death happens now because you were too obstinate to leave? Huh? Did you think about that?" Scott quietly shuffled away, our voices carrying slightly through the warehouse. "You're not on the dead pool anymore which means there's no reason for you to stay here and get yourself killed!"

"I have every reason to stay." His eyes sharpened at me as his jaw clenched, signalling he was highly irritated and borderline angry. "This is still my fight."

"You have nothing to prove!" God I swear to god I'm going to knock him out and tie him up in the back of Chris's car if I have to, but I will not have him in danger of a bullet hitting his thick skull. "Stop being a stubborn asshole Hale and just get out of here whilst you still can!"

"No." We glared at one another and I growled, eyes slowly turning colour as I struggled to contain my inner wolf. This argument was not helping the fact that I felt terrible and like I wanted to throw up. I really have to get to a doctor about that.

"Damn you Hale." Hissing between my teeth I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to calm down, rubbing my stomach to try and sooth the nauseous sensation. "I don't want you to get hurt, or worse, killed, so just go home already and don't even think about coming back here!"

"Why? Why do you so badly want to protect me? Why do you always have to be the so called hero?!" Derek suddenly demanded and I could feel the nervous glances of the younger kids as they glanced our way and that combined with his attitude, my sickening feeling in my gut and the fact that I hadn't slept that previous night, I wasn't in the best of moods so I snapped all at once, releasing my voice without even thinking about my answer.

"Because you _dumbass_ , I _love_ you and you're either too dense or you're just pretending to be if you haven't noticed by now." Although I was inwardly shocked that I'd just blurted it out like that but I was too stubborn to go back now, so I held firm and grit my teeth, not letting anything show on my face as Derek just looked at me. I'd taken him by surprise and he floundered, unsure of how to answer. "This is the part where you close that gaping trap of yours and go home in a stupor. Just so you know." With an acidic sarcasm to my tone I turned and walked away from him, disappearing from sight to have some time alone and think. Have I totally screwed things up? It's too late to take it back and I didn't want to anyway, it was the truth. I was completely crazy about Derek and it really sucked because it was not me to fall in love like this. Not ever.

"Hey." Lifting my head I looked at Scott, seeming him lingering a few feet away and possibly wondering if it was safe to approach so I smiled and beckoned him over. He came and sat down next to me on the worktable, shifting slightly and exhaling deeply as he tried to think of what to say. "You okay?"

"I just blurted out the fact that I love Derek Hale. How do you think I'm feeling?" He shrugged in acceptance, understanding exactly how I felt. "You and Kira, how are you two doing?"

"We're okay, just taking things slow and you know, trying to stay alive." He explained to me and I nodded my head. He and Allison had parted on good terms with Allison finally deciding that she still loved Scott but couldn't be with him at that moment in time and he'd understood. They'd agreed not to hold back from dating other people in order to try and see if they would eventually get over one another, but I don't know if Kira knew that. I'll admit, I think Allison is better for Scott. Kira just wasn't quite…I don't know. She just wasn't Allison. "Do you…want to talk?" I looked at him quickly before laughing.

"Don't worry Scottie, if I need girl talk I'll go and find Lydia. You don't have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable." I teasingly ruffled his hair and he smiled, the two of us relaxing next to one another. "God. I just made everything super awkward in there, haven't I?"

"Yeah absolutely, the tension in there is unbelievable." He joked with me and we chuckled together until I lifted my arm and placed it around his shoulders, drawing him towards me.

"You know I'm so proud of you Scottie. After everything that's happened since you were bitten, you have proven yourself time and time again without ever giving up. You're not the wonky toothed little boy I knew growing up anymore, sometimes I miss that kid when I look at you and see nothing short of a leader." I said to him, wanting him to understand that he'd done an amazing job so far. "But you know Scottie, it's okay if you want to take a break sometime. You don't have to keep on fighting everything that this supernatural world throws at us. Sometimes, you're allowed to let someone else handle it."

"I can't just walk away, I have to help somehow and running away isn't the answer." He answered so I gave his shoulder a little squeeze for reassurance.

"I'm not saying run away and now is definitely not the time, what I meant was after all this is over. You're allowed to be a teenager, Scott, you don't have to be an Alpha werewolf twenty four seven. It's okay to be normal every now and then. Go on dates, hang out with Stiles, rent movies and such. Understand?" Nodding his head Scott looked at me for a moment as if trying to suss something out.

"Something's different with you recently, I can't quite put my finger on it but all my senses keep on drawing my focus to you, like I know that I have to protect you from something. Do you know what that means?" I was at a loss and didn't know how what it could be so Scott dismissed it as him simply being anxious and wanting to keep everyone safe. "Though I have noticed other things too. The way you act around Derek? I figured that you were…pretty close."

"Was I that obvious?"

"Only recently." He assured me and I gave a soft chuckle, relieved. At least it was only recently, if it had been from the very beginning then that would have been extremely embarrassing. "But I've also noticed how he acts around you too. He looks at you all the time and always goes to you first when there's danger, to protect you." Scott revealed, making me blink as he reached out and placed his hand over mine to give it a squeeze. "I wouldn't worry about it. Even if he doesn't know himself, I can tell Derek is just as crazy about you as you are over him. It's only a matter of time."

"Since when did you get so astute?" I wondered before smirking, ruffling his hair again to tease him before I kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about me Scottie. As far as I'm concerned, the number one man in my life is my dad with you and my brother on the same level. I might not be part of your pack, but I do consider you my brother. You can always count on me."

"I view you as part of my pack, we're all family and you're the only big sister I've ever known." Scott reasoned and I smiled again as I stood up, leaning across to embrace him with sisterly love, feeling my heart become slightly overwhelmed. I really did love Scott as much as my own brother. I'd known him since he and Stiles met, the first time I saw him being the time the two of them were being pushed around in the playground and I'd stormed over and given those kids a butt kicking. Scott had revealed to me much later that he thought I was terrifying, but it was all in the past now.

Dusk was fast approaching and as the darkness came, so the danger increased so we all took our positions, hiding ourselves away with our claws and fangs ready. Derek had borrowed a gun from Chris so that he wasn't defenceless, however as I pressed my back against a pillar and listened to the heavy booted footfalls of the hunters, I sensed him sidle up beside me. We looked at one another for a moment, nothing being said however when I felt his hand brush against my own before his fingers curled into mine, I felt infinitely more settled and I held onto his hand tightly as I took a deep breath, the two of us reconciling before without warning, all hell broke loose.


	85. Chapter 85

My surroundings sounded like one of Stiles's Black Ops games, gunfire ricocheting off the walls and echoing through the wide open spaces as I ducked for cover, dragging one of Satomi's pack members with me as she screamed, clutching her bleeding leg. "Hale! She's poisoned with wolfsbane, can you deal with it?"

"I got it. Go." He assured me, touching my shoulder briefly before he proceeded to rip the girl's jeans with a firm pull in order to reach the injury where he had no choice but to dig out the bullet then burn off the poison so that the healing could be activated faster. With Derek in a fairly well covered spot, I dove back into the fight with a strike of my fist, punching one of the hunters before I grasped the gun and broke it over my leg, using the pieces as offensive long distance projectiles to hit others down before moving forward once more. There were so many of them that I couldn't even turn around without someone being in my face so I masterfully avoided being hit, using their bodies as shields and drew them in close so that they would not risk shooting one another. With them at close range, I could easily get them with kicks and claws and even allowed others to hit them from behind with their backs turned. I snarled, face shifting as I used more power and strength to fight back, feeling wild and ferocious as I battled with the instinct to flee. It wasn't like me, wanting to run from a fight but my instincts were screaming at me to run away and get to safety.

I don't know how long we were fighting however after I'd scratched up my opponent and buried him in the floor, my head shot up to see Scott going completely overboard with one of the hunters, punching him again and again. "Scott! Scottie!" Shouting I began to race towards him, dodging bullets by sliding along the ground before I then lashed out with my foot to send back the one who had aimed a gun at Scott before finally I gripped his arm. His entire face had shifted into some ugly and demonic, however the moment I placed my hand upon his arm I felt a rushing sensation that seemed to ebb into him, making Scott freeze in place and look down at what he'd done.

His face returned to normal as he breathed, shocked by how far he went whilst I gripped onto his arm to ensure that he didn't slip back into the anger. Around us phones were buzzing, bleeping with texts and the in the hunter's pocket flashed so Scott picked it up, reading the message before he slowly turned it around to show the hunter. The dead pool had been cancelled, obliterated, nullified, whatever you want to call it. The point was, it was over. Exhaling with relief I pulled Scott away from the hunter who scrambled away whilst I fixed my arms around him, holding him close. "It's okay, it's alright, it's over now. All over. You're safe." As strong as Scott was, he was still just a kid and in that moment, all he wanted was to be held and I could feel it with every bone I had. He gripped onto me tightly and buried his face into my shoulder, hiding away from the outside world as I sheltered him. "I've got you Scottie."

Rubbing his back I only let him go when I was certain he was alright, giving him a worried and concerned glance over before Kira took over and I allowed them to have their privacy, however the moment I turned around Derek was there with his hands at my shoulders. Initially I was alarmed as he'd appeared so suddenly but I quickly recovered, the both of us making sure that the other wasn't hurt before I was practically lifted off the ground by his arms. Although that moment was filled with the sudden rush of relief you get from danger passing, I was suddenly hit with the powerful craving for spinach and cheese sandwiches.

That made me freeze. My mother used to have cheese and spinach sandwich cravings, however that was only when she was pregnant with Stiles. I remembered it clearly despite the fact that I had been young as it had been such a novelty to me. The other reason I had frozen, was because I hated spinach, so there was no way on earth in my right mind I would ever crave it. "Sophie?" Derek murmured, drawing back slightly after feeling me tense sharply in his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine, I just need to…I need to go." Unable to come up with an excuse I pushed myself away from him, almost blushing. "There's something that I have to do. I'll see you later."

"Sophie wait, we should really talk about…"

"Derek please?" I begged him quietly, making him stop and blink at me in surprise because I never pleaded him for any reason and we both knew that I rarely called him by his name. "I have to go. We can talk another time but this is important." Hearing the earnest tone in my voice, Derek simply nodded his head and let me go, accepting without even arguing or questioning. I didn't have my car as it was abandoned somewhere near the forest, so I simply ran to the nearest late night store and when inside, bought what I needed before catching a cab home.

I prayed to god that I was wrong, however everything seemed to make so much more sense. The nausea in the mornings, the constant hunger for meat, cheese and spinach sandwich cravings, temperamental mood swings, fierce instincts to run from danger, these were all the signs I needed to be suspicious. Looking down at the pregnancy test I waited, heart hammering in my chest. Outside I heard dad pull up and just as he opened the door, the result became solid. Everything inside me dropped to the floor and I felt a huge rage of fear within. Positive. It was positive. I was pregnant.

"Honey?" Dad was standing at the borderline of the dining room and the kitchen, looking at me as I sat with my head in my hands at the table. His eyes dropped to the test in front of me as I slowly looked up at him.

"Daddy…I'm pregnant." I whispered and when he saw the pure fear in my eyes, his paternal instincts took over and he came to me with open arms to hold me.

"Hey it's okay, it's okay, we can sort this out. I promise it's going to be alright." He assured me as he stroked back my hair and rocked me slightly. "Just take a moment to let it sink in then take a deep breath. You don't have to do anything tonight, so just take it easy and relax for a moment and once you're a little more settled, we can talk about it, okay? Do you want something to eat? Drink?" My dad took good care of me, moving me to the sofa where he gave me a hot cocoa with cream and marshmallows just like how I had them when I was a kid, making sure I was comfortable. "You okay?"

"I don't know, I'm just…I can't believe it." I murmured, looking down to my stomach. "I didn't mean for this to happen, not right now."

"Isn't the dead pool over?" Dad asked and I nodded my head as I took a deep breath, struggling with tears. God damn the hormones.

"Yes but Kate's still out there and if she figures out who I am and who's baby this is, she'll be coming after it. What do I do dad?" Dad looked completely out of his depths, floundering just as much as I was as he tried to come up with an answer, however he was brave enough to tell me something that was extremely hard to hear.

"If you don't think you're ready for this then there is absolutely no shame in choosing…not to have the baby." He said to me and I looked up at him quickly. "Whether you choose to keep it, abort or have it adopted, I will absolutely support you in any decision that you make and I'll be with you every step of the way." He reached out and held my hands after putting the hot cocoa down, seeing that I wasn't drinking it. Silently he waited, watching my face as I contemplated the options. I was deeply against the idea of an abortion on principle, I believe abortions should only be allowed if they were of benefit to the mother or the baby, either medically, physically or psychologically. Besides, we couldn't afford it.

"Dad, this baby will be born like me. There is no way I'd be able to live knowing I'd given it away to a family who won't know who or what it really is. If I give the baby up for adoption, then it would have to be with a werewolf family." I reasoned with him and he realised that I was right, which complicated things. "And besides, I don't…I don't want to give it up. I'm shocked and completely terrified at the prospect of being a mother but I think I can do it. I've got time, right? I can learn what I need to do and I'll find a way to manage, right?"

"If anyone can do it honey, it's you." That comforted me a little as I took a deep breath. I called Mellissa to tell her the news but to keep it absolutely confidential until I can get a proper confirmation with an ultrasound but I could already tell she was excited. Still overwhelmed with the thought of being a parent, I remained on the sofa for the rest of the evening however when my brother walked in, he immediately sensed that something was off.

"What's happened?" He asked, looking at dad's pale face and my lost expression. "Are you guys okay?" Slowly turning my head, I looked him dead in the eye.

"You're going to be an uncle."


	86. Chapter 86

Despite the fact I'd asked Stiles not to tell anyone, I got messages the next day from Lydia, Scott, Kira and even Allison and Isaac telling me their congratulations and offering their help for anything I needed. Allison promised that she'd come back to visit just to see me though I had to inform everyone that it wasn't confirmed yet, though I knew. I knew I was pregnant and it still terrified me. What scared me more was the fact that I had to tell Derek as it was his child. I wanted to talk to him and ask what he wanted to do and also assure him that there was no necessity that he stick around, he didn't have to remain tied to me just because of the baby when he had Cora to consider.

Everything went around and around in my head as I bought the groceries that next morning, however when I was at the cashier, my eye fell on some tickets, lottery tickets. What the hell? It's worth a shot and if we win something, it'll still help towards things like food and general supplies. I bought a small collection that I could manage with the change in my purse before carrying everything to dad's car. Since mine was in the out of commission at home, I was borrowing his. I put everything in the back, drove home, tucked everything in their proper place before looking at my watch. My appointment at the hospital for a scan was soon and I'd asked Derek to meet me there.

Nerves whistling with nerves, I summoned my courage and went. He was standing outside looking dashingly handsome but this did not help me feel any better. As I approached he noticed me so he stood upright, looking at me inquisitively. "Sophie? What's this about? Are you alright?"

"Just come in with me Hale and brace yourself." I warned him, taking him by the hand which I held onto as tightly as I dared without breaking his fingers. He frowned, confused as to what was going on but thankfully he didn't pester me as we sat in the waiting room until Mellissa came to get us. She gave me a reassuring smile as she led us both to the room then let us enter.

"I just need to get some things, I'll be back in a moment." She gave me an encouraging nod and I looked back at her thankfully as she closed the door to give us some privacy. Here it is, the big moment.

"Sophie, what is going on? You're not acting like yourself." Derek said, looking at me warily so I took a deep breath.

"Derek, I have something that I have to tell you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I only just recently found out myself. Last night, in fact." I began before I reigned in the rambling, closing my mouth and forcing myself to calm down. Deep breaths Stilinski, you got this. "The truth is, I'm…kind of…pregnant." Derek choked on air, coughing and spluttering for a moment until he recovered, staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Yeah…surprise." I drawled bluntly as I hugged my arm to myself and looked down. "I'm about to get a scan to confirm it and I wanted to tell you face to face." Looking back up into his shocked expression I continued, completely ignoring him. "You don't have to worry about anything, I can manage on my own if you don't want to be involved, I'm not going to tie you down or anything like that because I know you have Cora to consider, but if you want to be part of this baby's life then…I'd like that." Finishing rather weakly I lifted my gaze to meet his, almost afraid of what I would find however I was shocked to see that his eyes were filling with tears. "D-Derek? Are you…hey!"

His arms swept around me to lift me close and my feet completely left the floor as he embraced me, burying a hand into my hair as his face went to my neck. "I'm not going to leave you alone in this, so you don't have to worry about that Sophie." He promised, kissing my neck, cheek and lips whilst his hands dropped to my waist before then pressing a hand against my flat stomach. "We'll find a way, just promise me you won't give the baby up."

"No! Of course I won't!" I responded curtly, giving a small smack to the back of his head before I made him put me down. "Listen, I know this wasn't exactly what we planned but I think we can make this work. How hard can it be, right? It's just one kid, between the two of us we could raise them right, I'm sure we can."

"Unless we're having twins." I stared at him and almost collapsed there and then at the thought however Derek had his hands there to support me, guiding me over to the bed where he made me sit down for a moment. We both just looked at one another, neither of us knowing what to do or say. It was awkward and I was glad when Mellissa came back. This was not how I envisioned things going between me and Derek, however I wasn't about to give up or let things go now. I knew how I felt and if the universe thought it a good idea to throw me out the boat and into the ocean, then I'll find a way to float even with a baby if that's what's going to happen.

"Well, I have to say congratulations. You're going to be a mother." Mellissa confirmed as the screen showed us a rough picture of specks and unclear images that she was somehow able to read. Seeing the look of panic that flashed across my features, Mellissa reached out and took my hand. "You'll be a great mother Sophie, I know it. If you have any questions at all then come and talk to me, I've been there and done it all so don't feel embarrassed about anything."

"Thank you Mellissa." I sighed softly, feeling a little more comfortable as she smiled at me. At least I'd be able to have someone I knew to guide me through and if a baby popped out with ears and a tail she wouldn't be too worried about it. "Um…Derek? What is it like to be born a werewolf? Do you have any idea about what to do?" He frowned slightly, trying to think however by his vacant expression, I made a mental note to go and talk to Satomi and look back in Clara's books. If anyone knew about this kind of stuff, those two would know.


	87. Chapter 87

Stiles had been fussing over me all day, appearing out of nowhere when I was trying to lift things up or reach things down and taking over, telling me to take it easy even though whilst I could lift my entire car if I wanted to, he struggled with the laundry alone. "Stiles, I'm pregnant, not completely helpless." I reminded him with an affectionate laugh, kissing his head as I took the laundry back from him. "So stop worrying so much, besides I'm only a few weeks in."

"I know but the early stages of development are critical for children and with you being all wolfish and stubborn, you don't know when to take a break and relax." Stiles argued. "So that's why I'm here to make sure that you don't have to do anything unless it's absolutely necessary." I was touched by his concern however I lifted the basket out of his reach and carried it into the living room to being the ironing.

"Stiles, I love you, but soon enough I'm going to have a stomach so large I won't be able to see my feet and I'll feel so bloated I won't want to move far from the sofa. So when that time comes, _then_ you can wait on me hand and foot, okay?" Shooting him a grin I looked across to Malia who was doing her homework on the sofa. "How are you getting on Malia? Anything I can help you with?" In response she just held up her book where most of it was highlighted in red. "Ah." So as I ironed, I helped her through her English assignments and some of her history, explaining things to her such as the American civil war and the difference between poetry and prose.

"See, why does everything make so much more sense when you teach stuff?" Malia complained with a pointed look to Stiles as she gestured at him. "When he tells me things it just sounds like nuclear science." I laughed.

"Yeah, he has a habit of doing that. Why don't I help you with math too? I suck at it, so maybe if I taught you how I work things out at a less advanced level, you'll be able to work a little more easily. Here, let me take a look." I beckoned, putting down the iron and Malia brought her work to me where I identified the red areas, the areas she didn't understand, which was most of it. "Ugh, this takes me back. Okay, algebra, where to begin?" I wasn't as great at maths but I knew enough to coach her through the basics and Malia was an incredibly intelligent girl, so once someone taught her a simple way to do something, she was able to then progress on her own and gradually learn the more complicated stuff.

"Looks like I found a new tutor." She murmured as she began to sail through her work.

"Hey that's not fair!" Stiles complained so I knuckled his head teasingly.

"Too bad little brother, how about you go fix us all some drinks? It's thirsty work being so amazing." I said to him with a toothy grin, Malia glancing up at me and smirking also. The two of us were scarily similar with our dark sense of humour, blood thirsty tendencies and wild attitudes, it was no wonder we got on like a house on fire so whenever Malia was over I insisted that she join us for dinner. If anything she was part of the family now as she'd asked me to help her out with more…female things such as time of the month, bras and stuff like that she'd been too embarrassed to ask her dad or Lydia about. I had been more than happy to help. I'd sat her down and we'd had a long talk about the functions of the woman body before I took her shopping to get properly fitted and kitted out with everything she needed.

"I thought you said it was too soon for you to be needing to be waited on." My brother pouted slightly however that just made me grin all the more. I do love teasing him, it was a fun thing to do to pass the time.

"Yes but you're still my little brother therefore I get to boss you around all I like." With a wink I sent him into the kitchen to grab us soda and snacks which Malia enjoyed as I continued to iron, working through dad's shirts and trousers as well as my suits before everything was folded neatly to be put away. Once the studying session was over Malia and Stiles went out on a date where I told them to be careful, cautioned him to be a gentleman and secretly handed him a few bills to cover the costs with a wink so that he could really treat Malia to a wonderful evening. "Behave." With a smile I waved them off.

"Thanks Soph, I owe you one." He said as he glanced down to the hundred dollars I'd given him. I was getting my paycheque soon so I knew I could afford it and I knew nights out weren't cheap around here. Between food, fuel, activity, souvenir gift and more food, dates could be expensive. I wanted to make sure that my brother had enough to not have to worry about anything.

"I love you!" I called out after him, waving and Stiles gave me an incredulous look before answering that he loved me too. They were expected back late that night which meant I had the house to myself for the rest of the evening. I caught up on the cleaning, putting away the laundry before vacuuming, mopping and dusting until everything was neat and tidy. Dad's dinner was on the kitchen top and my work for the upcoming school week was already done. I had time to myself now. I haven't had that in a while so I indulged myself with a TV show and relaxed for a while, enjoying the solitude until it was late.

It was sublime, having the house to myself and relaxing in my own company until my phone rang with an unknown number, making me frown before I turned off the TV and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey um, Scott said that if I ever needed someone to talk to about something that I didn't want to tell anyone else you were the person to go to." Liam's voice spoke with a sharp tremble so I immediately sat bolt upright. "Sorry for calling so late Miss Stilinski but I really didn't know what else to do."

"Calm down Liam, it's alright. Tell me what's wrong and I'll help you." I soothed so after a few deep breaths, Liam told me about the flashbacks he'd been having about those big monsters he'd faced with Kira at the hospital, the berserkers, and how he kept on seeing them everywhere, especially in the dark. "Berserkers are nothing to joke about, Liam, so it's okay that they scare you. Just listen to me very carefully. Turn on a light and leave it on whilst you sleep, it'll help settle your mind. I'm guessing you're having troubles sleeping, right?"

"Yeah, yeah I am." Knowing exactly what to do I dug out one of my own personal books and began to read it to him. "Wait, you're reading me a story?"

"Sure am. This used to send me right to sleep when I was a kid and it always helped Stiles whenever he was having a hard time sleeping because it's so longwinded. Just lay down in a comfortable position, put your phone on your nightstand or just nearby and I'll read. I promise it'll send you to sleep and I'll be right here." After that I continued to read, listening carefully to the sound of his breathing and pulse until some thirty minutes later, I could hear that he'd fallen deep into sleep. I held on the line for a while longer, listening to make sure that he didn't have a nightmare but after I was reassured he was too far gone to even contemplate nightmares, I cut the call and saved his number to my phonebook.

With the phone call in mind I made it a point to keep an eye out for Liam the next day at school and the moment I spotted him, I signalled him over. I stood with my folders against my chest but I shifted them into one arm so that I could push back my hair. "Did you sleep well Liam?"

"Yeah I did actually. Thank you." We spoke quietly as not to be overheard though he looked a little nervous to be near me.

"You can call any time, I'm all ears." I said to him with a smile. "And don't worry about those berserkers. I know what they smell like and I can tell you with absolute certainty that they're not anywhere near school grounds, so you're safe for today. If you start to get any flashbacks or see things, you come running to me right away, you got that? I can only protect you if you allow me to try and there's nothing scarier than a female werewolf."

"Not even Scott?" Liam questioned, a little more relaxed at my cheerful babbling and he even managed a smile.

"Not even Scott, trust me. You do not want to see a she-wolf lose her temper. Just ask him, he can tell you a story or two. Now, off to class. You have practice in a few minutes right? Tell Coach that I kept you if he asks why you're late. He won't argue if you just toss my name at him, he knows who the Alpha is around here." With a wink I stepped around Liam to get to my own class. If I could I would have given him a hug but at school, that wouldn't be deemed appropriate.

"Hey, Miss Stilinski?" Liam called after me so I stopped and looked back. "Thanks again." Nodding my head, I let him hurry off to practice as I walked into my own class and with a clap of my hands, called my students to attention. When school was over I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes, relaxing for a moment until I forced myself to get up and gather my things. I felt rather drained but at least today had been a good day. As I walked out onto the parking lot, I stopped the moment Derek's scent hit my nose.

"Sophie." He called to me and I turned, looking to see him leaning against his car however he stood up as I walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to pick you up." He answered. "Your dad told me how your car got totalled by the hunters so I decided to save you the bus fare." I was suspicious by how polite and charming he was being and he knew damn well because he gave me that smirk. "What? Can't I be nice just once?"

"No, you're up to something Hale and don't think for a moment that you can hide it from me." I answered him pointedly before deciding to accept his offer anyway. At least the car is more comfortable than an overcrowded bus. "But since you're here I might as well make use of you as my own personal taxi service. When you're driving through the main street, stop outside Jewson's so I can pick up my dry cleaning."

"Yes ma'am." Derek said with a small bow as he opened the door for me so that I could climb inside. I couldn't help but notice some of the older girls whispering as they stared at Derek, even trying to get his attention but he ignored them all and got into the car with me and drove off. We said nothing further for a while, sitting in silence until Derek pulled up outside the dry cleaners. "I'll wait out here for you." He said and I thanked him, taking off my seatbelt and making to open the door however before I could his hand grasped mine. "Sophie…"

"Is there something on your mind?" I asked him, drawing back so that I could look at him properly. Derek said nothing, simply contemplated me a moment before he leaned forwards and kissed me gently, expressing his emotions through action rather than word. I smiled, feeling a slight heat gather at my cheeks so I reached across and kissed him back before exiting the car. "I'll only be a minute." It was strange how easily we fell into a routine, becoming a little more openly affectionate with one another. Derek even made it a habit to hold my hand whilst driving, brushing his thumb against my skin before he had to take it away to change gear but it would always return.

He drove me home just like he said he would before then offering to drive me to work in the morning. "But then you'd have to be up even earlier." I pointed out.

"So be it." He smiled at me and my heart melted as he leaned across and kissed me, silencing me completely as I had nothing else to offer accept an eager response. After a few moments I glanced inside to where dad would be home from his shift, thinking it over before finally I looked to him.

"Do you want to come inside?" I offered and Derek blinked and looked at me like I were speaking in tongues. "I know you've met my dad, but I think it's about time you two actually got to know one another properly. Why don't you stay for dinner?" I tempted him by offering to make his favourite and eventually, he agreed. Never before had I seen Derek nervous, however he was shift and tense as he entered my house where I called out to my dad who was reading the newspaper. The moment his eyes settled on Derek, I felt that distinct male dominance penetrate the air as my dad glared slightly. "So whilst you two have a chat about things I'll get dinner ready. Enjoy." Already having a great time, I shot Derek a wink as he glared after me accusingly. Oh I was going to have so much fun with this. My dad's hand kept on twitching to get his shotgun throughout the evening and Stiles could sense it as we ate together.

"So um…how was work today?" My brother asked dad who gave a short answer.

"We're looking into things." His gaze was fixed on Derek who looked more and more uncomfortable by the moment. I knew my dad was just being protective, however after the awkwardness of dinner was over Stiles shot up to hide in his room whilst dad went into the living room where I banished Derek, sending him with two beers so that he and my dad could reconcile over things. I glanced over occasionally from where I was cleaning the dishes, sometimes training my ears on their conversation until finally, they reached an accord of agreement and dad even shook Derek's hand. It was a start at least. They clinked their beers and I smiled to myself, tucking my hair behind my ear as I then began to put things away.

Dad came into the kitchen and insisted I let him finish clearing up so I kissed his cheek then went into the front room where Derek sat. "Hey. You guys okay?"

"Well he hasn't shot me yet so that's something." Derek mused as he gestured to the shotgun resting on the mantelpiece. "I saw him looking toward it once or twice."

"Don't worry Hale. I'll protect you from the big and scary papa wolf." I teased him as I sat down on the arm of the chair, hand pushing back through his hair as he gazed up at me. "He won't admit it yet, but he's excited to be a grandparent. I can smell it in his scent." Derek smiled softly, glancing towards my dad before he then looked back at me.

"Do you miss not being able to sense one another?" He asked me in a quieter voice and I contemplated for a moment.

"A little, though the peace and quiet is also nice. I can still sense you, Hale, I now when you're close and I know what you're feeling but it's almost like there's a door between us. A door that I can't open." As I reached out he laced his fingers through mine before then placing a kiss upon them, making me relax as he pulled me down into his lap where I curled up into him. With another kiss to my neck Derek placed his hand almost protectively over my stomach, rubbing the flesh there where the small blossom of life continued to grow. He was just as anxious and confused as I was at the moment, however I could tell that he was happy. Excited even.

"Do you know what it is?" He asked me and I arched an eyebrow at him. "I've heard some women know instinctively what gender the baby will be. Any ideas?" He questioned and I had to think for a moment, casting out my instincts however I got nothing in reply so I simply assumed it was too early to guess. Either way, I didn't particularly mind what the baby will be. If it's a boy or a girl, so long as it's healthy and strong then that's all that matters to me and Derek agreed when I told him so, the both of us smiling as he held me closer into him and seemed to never want to let me go.


	88. Chapter 88

With me being pregnant now common knowledge, everyone insisted that I stayed out of danger. Which meant when Kate kidnapped Scott and Kira, I was forced to stay behind. There was much arguing and shouting between myself, Stiles and Derek before finally I allowed them the benefit of reason. No one wanted me in danger in such a condition and although I argued I could fight perfectly well, berserkers and Kate was too huge a risk. Derek even threatened to drug me and Deaton agreed to assist him if it became necessary, so I let them go whilst they charged me with finding Lydia and Mason who had also disappeared after they'd set out on the road.

Stiles told me that they're last known location was the school so I headed there where a rather furious dad showed up. "Sophie Claudia Stilinski." He spoke, slamming the car door and striding towards me. Holy crap I'm in trouble. "You _knew_ Stiles was heading to Mexico even though I expressively told him not to move a muscle!"

"I know you're angry dad but we can't wait around for the police to check things over. Besides, this isn't a matter for the real world." I reasoned with him, trying to keep him calm. "I've already made contact with the family of hunters out there and they're going to help us bring Kate and her honchos under control. Stiles won't be in danger, I promise." I told him and he contemplated my reasoning for a moment before angrily pointing at me.

"If you were still underage, I would ground you both for the rest of your life for pulling a stunt like that." He said to me before placing a bag on his back. I sniffed it, frowning for a moment before realising that he was carrying an explosive. "What? Stiles said there might be a berserker in there and that we'd need firepower."

" _Dad_." I didn't know how to react except to realise exactly where Stiles got his brilliant ideas from. I hurried on after him, tracking the scents through the school down into the basement where I could smell Lydia's scent as well as Mason's mixed with a hint of fear. Oh, and that massive berserker. He was there too. It had sent both the kids flying backwards after they'd attacked with baseball bats of all things, however with a quick whistle, dad caught its attention.

"Hey! Catch." Tossing the explosive directly at the creature, dad wrapped an arm around me to protect me before pressing the detonator as I yelled for Lydia to duck, hearing the huge boom of sound and a blast of fire that very quickly disappeared as the blast smeared black marks onto the walls and floor. All was quiet. "Did I get him?" Dad asked so I pulled back and looked around the corner to see the berserker beginning to get up from the ground.

"Well, at least you knocked him off his feet." I murmured before drawing myself up to my full height as dad drew his gun but I was already striding forwards, burning with anger and rage as my eyes glowed red. "This berserker will regret ever pissing off a pregnant woman." And it was true. I was tired, pissed off and I could sense that Derek was in trouble. In fact he was in pain so I utilised all the messed up emotions I was feeling inside and a surge of power flew through me as it flared from my lower gut.

My claws grasped onto the skulled face of the berserker, snarling to reveal my fangs and ruby red eyes until all at once I pulled the skull apart and the berserker dropped to the ground with a rushing sound, disappearing into dust. My arms felt drained and heavy so my shoulders sagged as I lifted a hand to my chest where I felt a heavy pain throb like a bullet wound. Derek. I swear to god, if he's been shot then I'll hunt him down in the afterlife. A bubble swelled within me before all at once, it burst outwards. Literally.

With a gasp I dropped onto all fours and found myself beginning to shift, fur pushing through my skin and my entire body changing as I felt a strange darkness swallow my mind hazy outlines of light flashing before my eyes until suddenly I could feel him. Derek. I could feel him nearby, or at least I could reach out across the miles to where I could feel him lying there in pain, dying. No, not now. He wasn't allowed to die now, I forbid it! There is no way I was about to let him die whilst I carried his baby, he's not getting out of his responsibilities that easy!

I don't know how I did it but I seemed to solidify my surroundings, running on all fours with my tail sweeping high and the pale moonlight shining over me as the full moon glowed at its peak. Get up Derek, stand! I could see him not too far away, slumped over and clutching his bleeding wound as his surroundings also faded away, leaving just the two of us in this strange world of limbo. "Sophie…I'm sorry…"

 _Get up Derek, you have to get up and stand. Fight!_

His head jerked up and as I reached him, our eyes met. He could see me? Was this real? The both of us seemed just as startled as the other to find ourselves in such a strange transition but a part of me recognised this darkness. It was a place I had been before when I had reached my lowest point, unable to move forwards and ready to simply lay down and fade away. That was when I'd heard Stiles calling for me, heard his heartbeat a hundred miles away calling out to me. I had known then that I had needed to return home, that he still needed me. I had chosen to rise up above my pain and take that step onto a new path, an evolution of character.

 _Do not leave me behind Derek, I am right here with you. Just stand up, stand up and take that first step without fear. I know that you have the strength. I'm here, right here with you._

Wordlessly I closed the distance between us as Derek reached out towards me, fingers pushing through open air before finally he touched my fur. My ears twitched slightly at the sensation, watching his eyes as he brushed back the fur of my neck before then leaning into me for a full embrace. My tongue licked at his ear, growling softly to encourage him further as I pulled back and watched him plant a hand into the ground. That's it, find that strength Derek and hold onto it. I have faith in you.

In silence I watched as Derek gradually lifted his head, eyes illuminated with a rush of crystalline blue before all at once he howled. Instinctively I joined him, our howls rushing up towards the moon as he shifted into a full wolf of jet black, making me smile inwardly as we turned to run together, racing through the unknown world where our hearts, minds and souls once more became connected like an everlasting flood. The door was open and I never wanted it to close again as I could feel everything that he held towards me, making me emotional as I opened my eyes to find myself back in the basement, still standing on my own two feet.

To my understanding none of the others had noticed any change so I quickly sucked in a breath and kept my silence, a hand going to rest on my hip as I looked towards Lydia and Mason with a soft smile. "The basement is off limits you know. Come on, let's get you guys out of here." Lydia was all too happy to run to my side, taking my hand and holding onto me tightly as Mason demanded to know what had just happened however my dad took charge of him, placing both hands onto his shoulders and together, we got them out of the basement. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up." Lydia assured me but I insisted on keeping her company for a little while as dad tried his best to answer Mason's questions without revealing too much for the time being. I think he said something about a lunatic dressed in a skull's outfit that they'd been tipped off about. Mason didn't seem to be buying it but he agreed to at least wait until Liam was home to ask any more questions. With everything now settled I called my brother and demanded to know what was going on, only relaxing when Lydia and I had received the news that both Kira and Scott were safe and Derek was also perfectly okay. He didn't die. He just evolved and now he was even stronger than he had been before.

I was proud of him and I conveyed that through our bond which I knew that he could understand. This connection that we had, it was because of our mentalities. We were part of the same pack now whether I wanted it or not. I was family and I had been for a very long time but more than that, we were mates. I was his and he was mine, which meant that no one was ever allowed to touch him ever again. Derek Hale is now claimed and that was the end of it. I'm stubborn and possessive so I will not be changing my mind for any reason whatsoever.

When everyone got home I ran to them, Lydia by my side and embraces were exchanged everywhere though I held onto Scott and Stiles the longest, holding them both at the same time as I sighed with relief. "Welcome home." I murmured before banishing them to bed, wanting them all to get home safely as it was a school night. "And you kids have already missed enough classes already so I don't care if I have to drag you all to school myself, I expect to see you there first thing in the morning!" I called after them in warning, watching them all leave before finally, I had Derek all to myself.

His arms came around me and I inhaled his scent as he partook of mine, nose burying into my neck with a small nip of his teeth. "Sophie…"

"Hale…thank god you're alive." I murmured, leaning into the pleasurable sensations before all at once I spun around and grasped his neck, plunging him into the ground with my full strength. "Dumbass! Don't you ever scare me like that again you hear? I swear to god Derek, if I have to come saving your ass again, I'll kill you myself." In answer, Derek merely grinned as his eyes flashed at me their beautiful shade of blue so I relaxed and let go of his throat to kiss him instead, letting him know just how happy I was that he was home. "Just…don't scare me that way ever again."

"I'll do my best." He promised before I then allowed him up from the ground but as I made to step back he drew me towards him, not letting go. "Sophie, I can't stay long because I have to get back to Cora, but I will come back. I promise." He whispered to me and glanced down at my stomach. "I'll find a way for everything to work but for now, what's mine is yours. If you need the loft, you use it. You can even move in if you want, do whatever you like whilst I'm gone." But I didn't want to talk about possible goodbyes. I wanted to focus on the here and now so to shut him up, I sealed his lips closed with my own and kissed him until we were both breathless.


	89. Chapter 89

The TV was on in the background as I did my paperwork, not really paying attention though I was listening out for the lottery numbers with my tickets placed in an orderly fashion at my side, partially forgotten until I looked up for the end results. Hhm, I hadn't won anything for this particular draw but there's no real loss. Besides, I still have two other draws to go. I might win a few dollars or something. It's always good to remain optimistic. So as I continued to work, I'd just about finished when the bell rang but the door then opened anyway, revealing Scott's scent.

"Hey Sophie? Can I come in?"

"Sure you can Scottie, the door is always open for you." I answered him and he came directly into the living room. "Stiles is out with Malia I'm afraid if you were looking for him." Smiling to him as I looked up, I noted the tight expression he was wearing and immediately knew that it wasn't Stiles that he'd come to see. "Sit down Scottie and tell me everything." Scott took a seat next to me so I moved the tickets which he glanced to before placing the big red duffel bag that he'd been carrying in front of me. "What's this?" With a pause Scott then reached down and opened it, revealing there to be a huge amount of money packed in tight, making my eyes practically pop.

"This is some of the money that was stolen from Peter. Five hundred thousand dollars in total. You know those two kids that tried to kill Brett and kidnapped Liam? I found it in the guy's locker and I've had it since the very beginning. I didn't want to get rid of it at first because mom and I have been struggling, I thought that with this I could fix everything for us and for Stiles too. If we didn't have to worry about our money problems, things wouldn't be so stressful." He began and I listened as he poured out everything he'd been holding in until this point. "My mom made me realise that I shouldn't keep this as it wasn't mine, but Derek said that the money belongs to Peter and not him but now he's locked up. I…I don't know what to do with this money, Sophie. Is it wrong to keep it?"

"Unfortunately Scottie, yes it is." I said to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "This money is still Peter's even if he's locked away and it wouldn't be right for you to take it just because it's there. More than that, do you really want to use blood money to pay for a new roof and Stiles's medical bills?" Scott shook his head but still looked uncertain, gripping his scalp tightly so I pulled his hands away to make him look at me. "But don't worry, I know exactly what to do with it. Ever since the end of the dead pool, I've been locating the remaining bearer bonds and the cash it had been converted into. Thankfully I was lucky and I've already put it away into a savings account for the one person who has a right to claim it. It'll stay locked away until she's eighteen where some of it will be released to see her through college and then once she turns twenty one, the rest will be accessible to her."

"Malia." Scott realised and quickly sat up, his eyes widening and I saw the weight fly from his shoulders as he released the heavy breath that he'd been holding trapped in his lungs. "You've put all the money away in an account for her?"

"Yeah, I arranged it all so that she'd be supported for the rest of her life if she needs. Since she doesn't exactly have anyone except her adopted father, I made the arrangements so that no one else but her could touch it though I had to pull a couple of strings and even compel a few people since I'm not technically a parent or guardian. Not even Peter can put his hands on it now, though I have saved him a little too because although it's irritating, I did feel a little guilty. Whatever I didn't put into Malia's account I put back into his, so aside from that, everything is sorted. This is Malia's money now. She doesn't know it yet but she's actually a very wealthy young lady." With a smile I zipped up the back and pushed it away slightly where Scott gave me a relaxed smile, finally looking more like his old self. "So just leave it with me and don't worry about adult stuff just yet. You leave that to your mom and the rest of us."

"You have no idea how glad I am to get rid of that temptation to just take it all. Please, make sure that it all gets to Malia safely." Scott said and I assured him that I would. As I began to arrange my papers, Scott's attention turned to the TV where the lottery numbers were being called out though I had completely lost interest, neatly sliding everything away into their respective folders until Scott gripped my arm rather suddenly. "Sophie, what numbers did you have on that ticket again?" He asked and I frowned, seeing him stare at the screen so I looked up to see which lottery draw was being taken.

I reached out and found the ticket and checking the numbers slowly, I felt a zingy tang in my stomach before my mouth dropped open. The numbers matched, a full house, which meant only one thing. "I…I don't believe it…no way…no freaking way…"

"Sophie…you just won the lottery." Scott breathed, the both of us staring in shock before double and triple checking. "Oh my god, you won the lottery! That's a rollover from last week which means you won two hundred and four million dollars. Two hundred and…is this a trick?"

"I have no idea and a part of me severely hopes so just so that I don't become disappointed." I whispered, still in shock and unable to react as the instructions were given on how to proceed with claiming the prize. I looked across at Scott, eyes still wide before I started laughing freely until tears were streaming down my face, my strange emotions completely in uproar as I collapsed back onto the sofa with the ticket clutched tightly in my hand. "God, oh god, I can't believe it. Is the universe finally balancing out all my bad karma? Well I'll take it. I'll take it and I'll be damn thankful." Recovering my breath I looked across to Scott again before finally smiling. "So, you want that new roof right?"


	90. Chapter 90

It was the weirdest feeling to be rich. For a while I was stuck in a surreal state where I still thought it was all just a dream but when I saw that huge number in my bank account, there was no denying it. I was a multi-millionaire heiress. Labels really, I didn't care about that but the moment I had the money, I set about paying bills and sorting things out. I made several new accounts, one for Stiles for college funds as well as another for Scott. Lydia didn't need one because her mom and dad had her completely covered but I did treat her to a shopping trip where I paid for whatever new clothes that she wanted so that she could feel more like her old self again and we dragged Malia and Kira with us so that they could join in. Malia would never admit it aloud, but I could tell she enjoyed being a little girly with cute dresses and such.

After that I bought the land that used to be owned by the Hale's as well as the surrounding area, making it private property where the woods would be my very own territory and I set about having the house rebuilt with the same blueprints that had been used originally, though I made a few modifications such as wanting an alarm system put in for burglars or trespassers and a wolf proof cellar that I could use for any Betas who need restraining. I also added underground passageways so that there would always be a way to escape, the tunnel leading out into the forest to a secluded area. Of course, it was all kept secret as I wanted to surprise Derek and Cora when they came back.

Whilst this was going on, I paid off Mellissa's mortgage and had her roof fixed as a thank you for being there for us when we needed her though she tried to insist that I didn't have to do such a thing but I argued that I now had more money than what I knew what to do with, so the least I could do was make life a little easier for her. At least the house can never be taken away from her, so that was a comfort to both her and Scott. He didn't know about the savings account either, that was a surprise I was keeping for his eighteenth.

Even after all that, I still had more money than I needed so I also put some of it into my own savings account and invested the rest, deciding that the best way to become self sufficient was to make sure that I always had money to fall back on. With life now somewhat straightened out, I was able to relax. The semester ended with everyone passing their exams with good grades so we went out and celebrated, everyone joining together as a family with Kira's parents and Miss Martin joining us also. It was nice to have moments like this so I leaned back, absorbing the atmosphere as my hand rested upon my stomach which was beginning to show the smallest of bumps. Of course, the ladies wanted to talk about babies and asked me question after question. Names, colours, clothes, cribs, everything they could think of until my brain was riddled with baby talk.

I felt better for having other mothers around me and I found myself beginning to ask them questions, wanting to know how they did it and what they found effective and they immediately swooped down and gave me a lecture in mothering tips and tricks. I actually found it quite fun and before I knew it, a baby shower was being arranged. Chris also sent me his well wishes when we met up for coffee, a habit we had picked up whenever he was in town every few weeks to catch up so that we could talk and I could ask about Allison. I was happy to know that she was doing well and settled in France, however I was still chasing down Isaac who had seemed to completely disappear off the radar. He wasn't escaping me that easily, if he thinks he can skip a school year then he has another thing coming. That boy will go to school and then to college because I've already set up a savings account for him too. I just have to find him first.

After dinner we all went our separate ways and my arm wound through dad's, walking with him as Stiles had his arm around Malia, the two of them acting all lovey dovey together which made me chuckle silently to myself. "Any word of _him_?" Dad questioned and I knew full well who he meant. Derek. Since he had disappeared to South America to keep an eye on Cora, dad had taken to not referring to him by name, obviously not approving of him just disappearing without a trace and only sending a few messages here and then.

"Dad, you know that if I wanted him to come all I had to do is call him. There's no reason to be so irritated with him." I reminded patiently. "He has to look after Cora."

"Then bring her here to Beacon Hills, this was where she was born right? She'll fit right in. His place should be by your side." Dad argued, taking a very strong view to the subject. "What if something happened and I didn't know how to get a hold of him?" I'd tried to explain about the bond that Derek and I shared before but he still didn't quite understand it yet. It was going to take some explaining and some time for him to fully understand everything.

"If I was in danger, Derek would know and come in a heartbeat. Less than that."

"How do you know that?" He challenged as we reached the car, giving me a stern but loving look so I smiled back at him as I responded, looking at him over the roof of the car.

"Because I would know if he was in trouble and would do the exact same thing." This gave my dad pause, thinking for a moment as I called over to Stiles and Malia so that we could take her home then head back ourselves. Spring was coming to an end and summer was bringing hot weather and warm nights, meaning that the windows remained rolled down all the way home and I didn't hesitate to air out my room. With Derek's house being rebuilt I had begun to move things around in my apartment to make room for the baby, not wanting to simply assume that Derek would want to move into the new house or that he'd want me there, though I suspected everything would be fine.

When I checked my phone I found a message from Aiden and Ethan, both of them also congratulating me on the pregnancy and wishing me the best of luck. We called or emailed every now and then so that I could check up on them and see how they were doing in the big city. I knew they were glad to have their own pack, my old one having accepted them instantly upon seeing how strong they were and I had a feeling that in a few years, they'd find their Alpha status returned once more. I enjoyed keeping tabs on everyone and keeping in touch as I had really grown to care for them. Like they were a part of my pack. Guess I did find another one after all, just not in the usual sense.

As I sat down in my chair and looked out the window at the moon, I leaned back and rested my hand over my abdomen, thinking quietly to myself. Whatever this child is, I already know the names I was going to call it. For now, however, I'll keep them a secret. A surprise for when the time comes.


	91. Chapter 91

August was hot and it made me highly irritable but I did my best to not grate on others. Being thirty weeks pregnant was not much fun but seeing as I didn't exactly have much of a choice, I just sat and drank a lot of cold lemonade and ate all the ice cream I wanted to cool down. I think dad has settled on the routine of simply feeding me whenever I got too grouchy and started to growl or display my red eyes, it took a while for everyone to adjust. Stiles was adamant that I was having a boy and had actually started to dig through his old things to try and find something to give to the baby. I didn't have the heart to remind him that there was a fifty percent chance that it would actually be a girl, he was so excited to be an uncle.

I had decided to keep on teaching until a few weeks up to my due date, which meant I would be able to get my old students settled into a routine and my new freshmen would learn not to test my patience. I saw no reason for me to be sitting around at home doing nothing all day, so I kept on teaching all the way up until summer break and even gave extra classes in summer school for those who wanted to make up class which I made Stiles and Scottie go to in order to keep on top of their work as they, of course, had miraculously managed to continually disappear from classes last semester which plummeted their attendance records. Honestly, with the way things were, their chances at getting into good colleges were seriously diminishing.

It was their last year and the kids were determined to make it a peaceful one, so I endeavoured to keep a close eye on them, as well as Liam and Mason. There was something about those two, it seriously reminded me of Scott and Stiles, or at least how they had been at the very beginning. Gangly, awkward, not really knowing what they'd got themselves into yet resilient and determined to persevere. Those kids, they were all such trouble magnets, it's a wonder they've survived this long.

With a shake of my head I rearranged my papers into my folder ready for the first day back tomorrow, working on my teaching plans and making several amendments to the curriculum that I didn't like, such as the books I was supposed to teach literature with. I'm sorry, Twilight is just unacceptable. Unless I want those children to have their brain cells dripping out their ears, I'll stick to the classics where I can actually show them examples of excellent literature. Just as I tucked my own copy of Wuthering Heights with all the notes I'd made, I heard the doorbell go. I frowned, standing upright and rubbing my back a little before going to the door.

Outside I could smell a slight hint of ash and pine, making me smile as I recognised immediately who it was. Opening the door I looked directly at Parrish where he blinked in slight surprise, eyes dropping to the watermelon belly that I was sporting. "Hey Jordan, what brings you here?"

"I'm just dropping in to check on you, wanted to ask if you needed anything or if there was something I could do." He said sweetly and considerately as his easy going smile relaxed onto his features, the surprise fading as we both fell into our comfortable states. "I'm on my break and your dad was worried about you being home alone so I said I'd stop by."

"He worries that I'm pushing myself too hard." I explained with a soft chuckle, folding my arms as I leaned against the doorway. "Thanks for coming out here Jordan, that's real kind of you but I think I have everything I need, food, pillows, couch, everything a lady needs." I listed off and Jordan laughed at the humour. I invited him in for a coffee so that his break wasn't completely wasted, fixing him a sandwich as well since I was making myself one anyway. We talked casually for a while, Jordan telling me about how my dad had him practically glued to the desk and it was driving him crazy. "I don't even know what it was I did wrong, every time I try to ask he just brushes it off and gives me something else to do." Jordan vented all I needed as we drank coffee together, my brows knitted together in thought.

"That's not like him. Though knowing my dad he'll have a good reason for it. Maybe he just wants to keep you out of trouble for a while considering the hectic last few years we've had. He's been doing the exact same thing to Stiles, you know, trying to keep him from looking for more dead bodies or whatever it is my brother gets up to in his spare times." Jordan's eyebrows shot up.

"Dead bodies?"

"Hm. It's how Scottie actually ended up bitten in the first place. Did they ever tell you that story?" I asked him but when he shook his head, I launched into the tale of my rather irresponsible brother dragging poor, innocent Scott out into the woods hunting for half a body but Stiles got caught by my dad and whatnot. Jordan looked rather curious and partially disturbed about the body and how my brother had wanted to find it. "Stiles has very peculiar tastes, let's just leave it at that." I ended with a lift of my hand and Jordan agreed.

"So what about you? How did you get the bite?" He asked me and I hummed for a moment, drumming my fingers against my coffee.

"Well, the short version is simply I ran away from home, went to New York, got beat up in an alley by some thugs who caved in my skull until my former Alpha Clara came along and kicked their butts. She gave me the bite and voila, I am a werewolf. Lycanthrope for those who are tetchy about the label." I added for no one's benefit. Jordan blinked at me, a little alarmed by the violent nature of the facts before he then quickly recovered.

"Um…that's…interesting."

"Not really, it sucked. I adjusted quickly enough and it's actually really cool being a werewolf." Giving him a smile I offered him some more coffee which he accepted so I poured it for him. "I think it was meant to happen, anyway. If I hadn't run away that day and been turned, I think things would have gone a very different way than how they are now, so I'm happy."

"That's one way to think about it, I guess. In some ways I feel the same. You know how I told you that I felt drawn here a while back? Well I think since after finding out I'm like you guys, everything makes a little more sense." As Jordan took a deep gulp of his coffee, he then gave me a cute boyish smile that made my heart melt. "I don't feel so out of place here, as crazy as that sounds."

"Crazy is the town specialty, I wouldn't worry about it too much." Chuckling together Jordan finished his coffee then had to leave so that he'd be back before his break ended. I was glad for his visit even if it was fleeting, I always enjoyed Jordan's company. In fact he was pretty much the only friend I had that was my age, which was nice and I think he felt the same. Sometimes being surrounded by so many teenagers became draining so it was good to replenish ourselves in our own company. Several times Jordan had come around in the evenings to just watch the game with my dad and eat potato chips, though he always made a point to talk to me and we'd even been out a couple of times. He'd help me with the shopping or with anything that I needed without me even needing to ask. He was just the sweetest guy I'd ever met. "Hey Jordan?" I called out after him as he walked towards his car.

"Yeah?" He stopped and turned back, halting at the door of his car to listen as I tilted my head slightly and carefully inhaled the scents that were radiating off of him. Mostly it was anxiety.

"Don't worry about not knowing what you are." I began, trying to console his worries. "You're a good guy and the nicest person I know, much nicer than I am. If I'm anything to go by, then that has to mean that no matter what supernatural creature you turn out to be, you're not evil or monstrous in any way. Understand?" He looked at me with a blink, seemingly surprised that I'd been able to understand exactly what he was feeling. It came in handy sometimes. Finally he smiled.

"You're something else Sophie, you know that right?"

"I do my best, but being awesome just comes naturally to me. A family trait." I told him cheerfully as I smiled then waved to him. "Tell dad not to worry about me so much, be safe!" With a brief wave back Jordan got into his car and drove away, leaving me with an empty house again. I have firmly decided that I don't like empty houses. It's too quiet and more than a little lonely with nostalgia seeping from the walls. It made me think about my mother and since I was literally twelve weeks away from giving birth, I missed her more than ever. I wanted her advice, her comfort and reassurance, telling me that I could do this and I would make a half decent mother and that if I screw up at all, she'll be there to help me out.

It was a big fear, becoming a mom. In fact it was terrifying. This was a life changing moment and once this baby is born, it'll be relying on me to actually wake up in the night and feed it regularly and change its diapers, was I really ready for this? God I wish Derek was here right now. "Your father is a pain in my ass, little one." I sighed as I rubbed my stomach and began to walk a little aimlessly. "But don't worry, your momma is a big strong wolf who can kick his butt any day, and I'll teach you to do the same. Actually, that's probably not a good idea. I shouldn't really condone violence, should I? But you should definitely defend yourself. Just don't hurt anyone too bad. Damn it, I'm so glad you can't understand a word I'm saying right now otherwise I'll be in huge trouble. I'll try not to cuss so much either, your grandpa won't ever forgive me if your first word is something unsuitable for a young child."

Out of habit I never actually identified the child that I was carrying inside of me. I already knew what it was, what it was going to be called, I even had outfits ready up in my room to dress it in, however it felt like for as long as I didn't exactly identify it, I could go on pretending that this wasn't really happening. I was still scared, worried and deeply afraid that I wasn't going to do a good job, but I was trying my best. I'd read countless books and even taken a couple of classes for expecting mothers where they did gentle yoga and bonding exercises with your bump. I'm not sure if the baby could actually hear me in there, but it became a habit to talk aloud to myself regardless.

"You'll be here soon enough, though, then you'll be at my mercy. Don't worry. I'll protect you from anything, little one, you can count on me that much at the very least. I won't let anything ever hurt you, because you're my precious little baby." With my hand against my stomach I felt a little nudge which made me smile instinctively. It were almost as if they were reaching back towards me. "I'll protect you from any nightmares and all the scary monsters in the world. Even if I fail you epically as a parent, I'll make up for it in how much I'll love you." With that said, I felt strangely comforted as I took a deep breath then continued forwards, planting a firm foot in front of me to push onwards.


	92. Chapter 92

Back at school I enjoyed the attention of all my students as they came and asked me how the pregnancy was going, falling into easy and comfortable conversation as they also asked me for advice on their papers and such. For Stiles and the others it was their first day of senior year, however my brother was back into his usual routine of being suspicious about a newcomer who was trying to get into Scott's pack. Now I didn't have my brother's special ability to sniff out a rat, however I agreed that there was something different about Theo, and not just the fact that he was now a werewolf. At my request I told the others to keep me being an Alpha werewolf a secret from him, I didn't want strange loners knowing my business.

Stiles became increasingly agitated as no one would see Theo as being creepy like he did so I did my best to keep him under control, forcing him to come to school and not get distracted. However, no matter how hard I tried, strange things just kept on happening around us, like craziness and serial murderers simply sprung up from the ground like daisies. The kids were doing their best to keep everything under the radar with my dad's help but things were getting steadily worse with people getting killed and others going missing. There was this one girl, Tracy, who ended up murdering her own father and releasing a convict from his transport before showing up at school the next day.

I could smell the fear off of her in waves when I walked into that history class, everyone else having left due to the fire alarm being tripped by Liam. Tracy looked terrified, grasping onto this other girl by the wrist until she drew blood. Scott was trying to get through to her whilst I hung back, an arm held out ready to shield Mr Yukimura and Liam, both of whom stood behind me. Watching with narrowed eyes, Tracy whispered a single warning before collapsing to the floor, silver liquid oozing into a thick pool from her mouth over the floor. Its scent made me wince back, sharp and metallic, enough to make me want to vomit but I steeled me resolve as I ushered Liam and the other girl out before dealing with what was left behind. Scott took Tracy to Deaton and I helped Mr Yukimura to clean up so that when the students returned, they were none the wiser.

"Liam." I called out as the halls filled up again, grabbing his attention as I walked towards him. "Did they manage to leave alright?"

"Yeah, they're taking her to that vet guy to see if he can help. She was still breathing when they left and I could hear a heartbeat." He told me quietly so I nodded my head before guiding him back to class, directing him to his seat though I could see he wanted nothing more than to go after the others. This was the hard part of teaching, trying to continue like nothing was wrong whilst everything around me was crumbling and steadily getting worse.

When the bell rang for the end of the day, I couldn't help but sigh in relief. "Okay everyone, remember to read chapters eight and nine for your next class and I want you to take notes on imagery and character development. Have a good evening and please, get home safely and at a decent hour." I said to them all as they began packing up, unable to help but worry for the innocent people who tended to get caught up in supernatural conflicts. I have to find a way to protect them all.

Almost as soon as I walked out of school I got a call from Malia telling me that Tracy had somehow transformed into a Kanima and was now on the loose, with Stiles, Deaton and Scott stuck back at the clinic all paralysed. Oh god this is bad. If I get struck with the Kanima venom, I could die and so would my baby. "Listen to me Malia, do not let Tracy hurt anyone else. Track her down but don't kill her, just immobilise her and try to get her to see reason. I'll head over to the clinic now." With that I quickly got into my car and drove at speed to the animal clinic where I saw a line of broken mountain ash on the floor with the guys all stuck on the floor. "Stiles!"

"Hey sis, how're you doing?" Stiles questioned me rather dryly as I lifted him up into a more comfortable position and inspected his injury, a slim cut across his chest. "That feels so much better, I thought I was going to crush my face with my own head."

"Serves you right for being so careless. Just hold on." I told him sternly before going to Deaton and then Scott, getting them up into a sitting position so that they were more comfortable before then grasping Scott's arm. "Sorry Scottie, but this is going to hurt." I warned him but he gave a small nod of his head in understanding. With that, I broke the bone of his forearm, wincing as I listened to his sharp yelp of pain but after a few moments, it began to heal and the healing process allowed him to slowly regain his senses and movement.

"Thanks." He gasped, struggling to stand so I lent him my shoulder, helping him to get up though he was struggling on his feet. At that moment Theo arrived and offered his help. If he was surprised to see me there he gave no indication, glancing my way but I ignored him, continuing to help Scottie as he regained his own balance so I was able to let him go and get to my brother who was also beginning to show signs of movement. Once the boys were all moving again, they rushed off to find Malia and Tracy, leaving me behind with the strange talons that had been collected from that werewolf that had showed up some time ago.

Allen had asked me to research them, hoping that I might have a better clue as to what they were so I referenced some of my books until I came across a huge bird shape shifter that looked like it would tear me open with one swipe. Garuda, I'll bet my life on it. These talons came from a Garuda. So what were they doing attached to a werewolf? This is mind boggling and I rubbed my face with a sigh before answering my phone which was ringing at me insistently. "Sophie? It's bad, Lydia's hurt and is going into surgery and Tracy is dead. Malia is telling everyone that she didn't kill her and that there were these three guys that showed up, took her down and killed Tracy on the spot." Stiles panicked, his heartbeat fluttering rather unhealthily.

"Whoa now slow down, take deep breaths Stiles." I calmed him, hearing that he was on the way to a panic attack. "Lydia will be okay, she's a lot tougher than she lets on and this is not going to kill her. She's in the best care she could have, so just try to calm down." I guided him through his breathing until his pulse had slowed a little and he was able to breathe again. "Now, tell me about Tracy's body. Were there any marks on her? Any scratches, slashes or signs of mauling in general?"

"Uh…no, not really."

"Then Malia didn't do it. Trust me, if Malia really had killed Tracy, there would be a lot more evidence. Is her neck broken?"

"No it was intact. You're serious? You think Tracy was killed by three random guys that just came out of the walls?" My brother questioned me in slight disbelief, however when I reasoned to him that the supernatural world was a lot crazier than he would ever understand, he agreed that compared to everything else we'd seen, it wasn't such a crazy idea. After I hung up, I heard Deaton enter with Scott and Liam who had joined up with them, carrying Tracy's body also.

"You guys can head over to the hospital if you need, Allen and I can handle it from here." I said to them, giving Scott's shoulder a comforting squeeze before I turned and began to inspect Tracy's body. She was a Kanima alright, complete with scales and a severed tail whilst Deaton had wrapped up in his jacket. "This has to be one of the most disturbing things I have ever seen." I murmured, taking a swab of the silver liquid that had oozed from her mouth again. "What do you think is going on?"

"So far we have a werewolf with some kind of talons attached and a girl who was first a werewolf and then a Kanima." Deaton answered as he began to extract the scales carefully. "Personally, I don't like the sound of any of this."

"The talons are from the Garuda, a bird shape shifter which are extremely rare. They have the ability to absorb strength and even powers through their victims which is how they feed." I explained to him, lifting up one of the talons. "To be honest, I think these are artificially created hybrids." Deaton looked up at me in alarm as I thought it over in my head. "It makes sense, we have found two examples of different supernatural elements being mixed together, however I think Tracy was never a supernatural being to begin with. If I'm right, then I think that someone is experimenting with people and trying to create their own supernatural creatures." Looking up Deaton and I shared a horrified and worried glance before then looking down to Tracy. We'll have to deal with the body, but for now, we have to worry about exactly _who_ is out there tampering with the laws of nature.


	93. Chapter 93

_"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"_

My head snapped around upon hearing my brother's pain filled cry, causing dread to flare through my body before I was running for the car, eyes flashing red. Even across a great distance I could hear him, sense him and right now he was in danger. The engine roared as I streaked out into the night, pinpointing his position easily from the echoes of his cry. Of course he was at the school, everything always happened at the school. It's a wonder that place hadn't closed down by now, there was never so many incidents back when I was a student, the worst that ever happened was some idiot dropping stink bombs in the toilets and screwing up the plumping.

With a rev of my engines I screeched to a halt in the car park where I abandoned it to run inside, catching Stiles's scent as well as someone else's. I didn't recognise them, however I could smell something strange about them. They were part supernatural, a wendigo, however that still didn't make sense as how could something only be _part_ supernatural? Unless it was made of course. Crap, these things really are popping up everywhere.

Glowing red eyes turned in the darkness and head towards the library, snarling under my breath as I heard the other boy yell in anger and rage, the sound of metal clattering as my brother's panicked breaths sharply pounded against my ears, his frantic heartbeat pulsing as I kept one hand anchored to my stomach protectively and used the other to break down the door. It crashed forwards and I roared, sound reverberating so powerfully that the bookshelves trembled around us and as Stiles pulled a pin on the building frame, the wendigo was thrown off as he cried out in fear. Poles slammed into the ground and my snarl dropped as one impaled him, causing me to freeze in place before I quickly rushed forwards.

"Stiles!"

"Sophie…" He was breathing heavily, chest rising and falling in sharp gasps as he stumbled to the ground so I quickly pulled him towards me, holding him close and hiding his face. "I didn't…I didn't mean…"

"It's my fault Stiles, I'm the one who made him let go. You were just defending yourself." I assured him softly. "You didn't know I was coming for you." Listening to his heart it wouldn't calm down so I made him stand back as I then sniffed the air, trying to catch anymore scents as a metallic silver liquid oozed from the mouth. "It's another hybrid. Someone really is trying to mess with the laws of the supernatural world." I caught my brother's scent in the other boy's pocket so I pulled out his phone, seeing several missed calls from Malia. As Stiles stood there staring and shaking I pressed his phone back into his hand and went over to the desk, drawing down my sleeve to pick up the phone without leaving prints then dialled nine-one-one, leaving the phone off the speaker so that when the operator answered, she was met with silence. Returning to Stiles I pressed a finger to my lips and led him away, leaving the broken door open so that the cops would find the kid. It's their problem now, I have to get my brother out of here.

After I had pushed his truck into the shadows so that no one would notice it we both climbed into my car and I kept the lights switched off as not to draw attention and drove away, quickly getting out of there as Stiles gripped his head. "You okay?"

"No, no I'm not okay. I just killed someone. How the hell do you expect me to be okay?"

"Because you didn't do anything wrong." I responded firmly as I switched on my headlights and drove normally back home. "He was going to eat you and kill you, Stiles, which meant you had to do something and if I hadn't heard you scream then I wouldn't have been able to get to you in time. I know it's a hard concept to handle, but you're not in the wrong here. I was the one who took him by surprise. If I hadn't have shown up, he would probably have managed to hold on." I reasoned with him as I reached out a hand and thumbed the back of his neck, trying to comfort him as he stubbornly tried not to cry.

"I just…I can't…" Shaking his head I left him alone for a little while, not really knowing what else to say. Switching on the police scanner I had installed in my car, Stiles and I both looked at one another when dispatch informed the station that there was no one at the school. How was that possible? Quickly I pulled over, the both of us listening to the rest of the report and without a word I turned back, making sure the cops were gone before I went back into the school to take a look and sure enough, the library was empty. Not even a sign of a struggle though the poles remained wedged into the ground. Holy crap, this was getting seriously messed up. Who would want to take a dead body away without leaving a trace? I couldn't smell any new scents, there was nothing to give any indication that someone else had come along which only puzzled me further.

Behind me I heard Stiles enter, staring at the pole where the body was gone. "There's no new scent and I can't smell the boy leaving the school." I told him quietly before turning and gripping his arm. "Come on, we're leaving. Come on." I had to guide him back to the car, making him get in to drive him home. Eventually my brother managed to tell me that the kid was the one who had threatened dad the other day and after that I felt even less remorse for him. I really was cold hearted, but I don't care. If anyone threatens my family then I'll kill them in a heartbeat, it doesn't bother my conscience. However even after we got home my brother still had the twitches and shakes, pacing back and forth in his room so I went up after a while with a drink and knocked on his door, not waiting for his answer to go inside. He was staring at his detective board, furiously rubbing out something he had written before punching it with a yell.

"Hey, hey, calm down." I soothed, quickly putting down the drink and gripping his shoulders with gentle hushing sounds as my brother continued to panic. "We'll figure this out, don't worry. I'm right here." As Stiles began to cry quietly I drew him back to the bed and sat back against the headboard, letting him rest his head on my lap however when the baby started to kick and squirm, I smiled and picked up his hand. "Someone knows that you're close, look." When I pressed my brother's hand to the area where the baby was kicking, Stiles suddenly stopped and lifted his head, feeling the tiny signs of life before relaxing a little, sucking in a deep breath to get control again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"You've got nothing to apologise for. Don't worry about a thing Stiles, I'm going to see us both through this and everything is going to be fine. I won't let anything hurt you." I promised him and he relaxed against me once more, an ear pressed to my stomach to listen to the baby though he couldn't hear what I could. I could hear its tiny heartbeat when I closed my eyes and nothing made me feel more fulfilled than the sound of my little baby inside me. With my brother in my arms I stayed with him until he was asleep, keeping away the panic attacks as I frowned at his board, trying to piece together the puzzle however with certain facts and answers missing, it was impossible.

Stiles barely got an hour of sleep before his phone started to ring loudly, startling us both so he quickly picked it up. "Scott?"

"Stiles, someone's taking the bodies." Both of us went very still, hearts flickering in unison as Scott paused a moment before speaking again. "Stiles? You there?"

"Yeah. Um...What are you talking about?" Stiles questioned as I kept my arms anchored around him protectively.

"I'm at the Animal Clinic with Kira. Tracy's body is gone and the lock on the door was broken from the outside. My mom just told me Lucas's body went missing from the morgue, they've been searching the whole hospital for it. Someone's stealing the bodies." This has just gone from bad to worse.

"We're on our way Scott, hold on." I answered for Stiles before beginning to get up. Stiles came with me to the animal clinic where I inhaled deeply, trying to catch a scent but I frowned, turning around in confusion. It can't be.

"Do you smell anything?" Yes, I can smell…something burning. Reaching out for the chain I inspected it closely, seeing scorch marks so I dropped it back down and quickly turned around.

"No scent that I can detect. Whoever did this obviously doesn't want to be found or followed." I reasoned whilst scratching my head. "You said there was another chimera that you took to the hospital?" Scott nodded his head, telling me about the boy Lucas who had the stingers of a giant scorpion. This is getting worse with every second. Whoever is making these hybrids were getting more adventurous with extremely dangerous types of supernatural creatures.

"Okay. Well, we can't do anything more tonight. We should all try get some sleep and see what we come up with tomorrow."

"Agreed." I said with a nod, ruffling Scott's hair. "Besides you kids have school in the morning." After locking up again we all dispersed home though I stayed with Stiles a little while to make sure he was asleep before I went to my own room. Rubbing my belly slowly as I tried to settle, my mind drifted to thoughts of Derek. Whenever I thought of him, the baby seemed to calm down and I could feel this warmth radiate around the both of us. I missed him, I hadn't heard from him in a while and it made me worry.

Shaking my head I turned my head into my pillow and tried to get comfortable, knowing that tomorrow was only going to get worse.


	94. Chapter 94

I was right about things getting worse. From new holes suddenly appearing in the ground to these so called Dread Doctors forcing their way into Eichen House. After the kids all started to read this book that Malia had found, things were even more dangerous than before. I could tell it was getting to my brother and my dad was growing increasingly concerned. Enough so that they both teamed up against me one morning after I'd finished making pancakes. "Morning you two, breakfast is ready." I said, putting the plate down on the table as I started to clean up, however when I caught the scent of anxiety, I knew that something was up. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" I asked and my dad glanced to Stiles before he gestured to a chair.

"Why don't we all sit down? I think it's time we had a talk." He suggested and I frowned but complied, drawing up a seat as my dad took one side and my brother took the other. Okay, this definitely wasn't normal.

"Dad and I've been talking, Sophie, and we both think that it's a good idea for you to get out of town for a while." Stiles said to me with no hesitation in his voice, eyes locked directly on mine as I blinked then instantly began to protest.

"No way, I can't leave now. This business with the Dread Doctors is getting more serious and dangerous by the day and I'm not going to leave you guys to deal with everything on your own. I'm going to help you all figure this out." I informed them both firmly however when dad reached out and took my hand I stopped, feeling his warm fingers curling around mine as he looked at me with pleading and imploring eyes.

"I know you don't want to leave but you have to think about the baby." He reasoned and immediately I understood why they were so worried. Ordinarily there would no problem with me going headfirst into danger, but my brother and dad were thinking two steps ahead of me. "You have to think about what's best for the both of you and we've agreed that it's not safe for you here." He told me with a fatherly smile, reaching out to tuck my hair behind my ear. "Neither of us want you to leave, but it's for the best."

"Yeah, I don't exactly want Derek to come back and find out you ended up as some experiment for three crazy psychopathic doctors." Stiles supplied and I looked to him as he cleared his throat awkwardly. "But I mean, dad's right. With everything that's happened recently, we don't know who they're going to come after and since you're an Alpha, you might be a prime target. We just…we just want to make sure you and the baby are safe." Stiles took my other hand, holding it tightly and I exhaled, heart beating fast in my chest as I felt a lump swell in my throat. I knew they were right, but I didn't want to leave them. "We'll be fine, Scott can take care of us. Once we know how to get these doctors to leave, we'll give you a call and you can come straight back."

"This is only temporary." My dad assured me so I found myself outnumbered and out voted. Looking down to my stomach I felt the baby move slightly, probably turning over and I felt a surge of protectiveness overtake me. I have to think about the baby. I want my child to be safe even though I want also to stay here and protect my family. My pack. "I promise, I'm going to catch these guys and make sure they don't hurt anyone else." Dad promised me before standing up and embracing me, Stiles nodding his head in agreement until I tugged him into the embrace, the three of us standing together.

"I love you both." I murmured to them and their grip tightened instantly. It was arranged that I would leave immediately and get as far away from Beacon Hills as possible. I packed light, taking only one pack with me so that I wouldn't be overburdened and I quickly made up my mind about where I was going. I'll follow Isaac's trail and try to find him. That's how I'll spend my time so at least that way I won't be sitting down doing nothing.

I left my car behind, leaving the keys in my brother's care and warned him not to get a scratch on it as a car pulled up and Jordan got out with a smile. "Hey, your dad asked if I'd give you a ride out of town. Airport?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'll be leaving for a while but hopefully I'll be back before the baby is due." I told him as I exited the house, looking back over my shoulder with a smile as Jordan walked around and opened the door for me. "Thank you for doing this."

"It's alright, no problem." He assured me, politely assisting me into the car before he then returned to the driver's seat. "But why the sudden departure? Did something come up?" He looked over to me with a hint of concern but I just smiled at him reassuringly.

"It's nothing too serious, I'm just following a lead on someone who ran off a while ago. I must have told you about him, Isaac Lahey?"

"Yeah you mentioned him. Well good, I hope you find him and he's okay, but if he's missing then shouldn't you have filed a report?" I had to chuckle. Always a cop first.

"I did and I notified the police in the area where I think he ran to, however nothing has come back yet. I'm hoping I'll be able to track him down by scent then I can drag him back home and make him finish school so he can think about a proper career." Sighing I leaned back against my seat, rubbing my stomach and the movement drew Jordan's attention as we drove off, eyes looking to my rounded stomach and he asked whether I was okay to fly. "I'm still a couple of weeks off my due date, they let you fly until about thirty seven weeks and I checked with the airline, they're perfectly okay with me to fly."

"That's good. Just make sure you take care of yourself, okay?" Jordan fussed and I couldn't help but grin. He really was the sweetest guy. "So, any tune requests or are you okay listening to my old and cheesy tapes?" He asked me and I had to laugh, surprised that he still had tapes as I could remember them as a kid and how they'd been overtaken by CDs. He sang rather badly and I joined in, the both of us messing around like old friends as he drove me out of town. When we left, I looked back to the Beacon Hills sign and couldn't help but feel this rather strange sensation of tugging, wanting to draw me back and Jordan wavered slightly, obviously feeling it too. "You feel that?"

"It's the Nemeton. Ever since it's been reactivated it draws supernatural creatures to it. That's why we always get this crazy stuff happening to us." I explained to him and he frowned for a moment.

"Lydia mentioned something like that. I think I saw it in a dream." Looking across to him I paused for a moment before slowly proceeding, choosing my words carefully.

"Hey Jordan, do you…sleepwalk?" I asked and he blinked at me, looking surprised.

"Sleepwalk? Not that I'm aware of. Why? Have you seen me wandering around at night in my underwear?" He asked teasingly however when he saw my expression he realised I wasn't joking around.

"These dreams that you have, about the Nemeton. Tell me about them." As I listened, things began to make a little more sense to me. The bodies that kept on disappearing, I think that it was Jordan who was taking them, though for what purpose I wasn't sure. "When I went to the animal clinic the night Tracey's body was taken, I could smell something burning in the air. The chain was a little scorched, but that wasn't the scent. I'm not saying it's for certain, but I'm pretty sure another supernatural creature was there, something relating to fire." Jordan blinked at me, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

"And you think it's me stealing the bodies?"

"I'm just saying it's a coincidence. You weren't touched by the flames when that other deputy tried to burn you alive and after you walked in, there was a similar scent on the air, almost as if yours had been completely burned away." I informed him before lifting a hand. "Now I'm not saying it's definite, I could be wrong but I want you to be careful. If there is something sleeping inside you that can control you, you need to try and be more aware about what you're doing."

"How am I supposed to do that? If I'm asleep or unconscious when it takes over, how am I supposed to get control?" Jordan worried, his brow creasing so I reached across and rubbed his shoulder, comforting him with a smile.

"Easy, you fight it. You might not realise it, but you're still there even if something takes over. It's like when I use compulsion, everyone has the ability to resist, they just need to know how. They either need a strong urge to resist or to be snapped awake by something like pain or fear. Just think about it, have you ever had moments when you wake up and it feels like you blacked out or something?" He was silent for a while, focusing on the road before eventually he sighed and told me all that he knew, saying that he woke up sometimes in the shower and he was washing off smoke, cinders and mud. I hated the fact I was leaving right now, I wanted nothing more than to turn back and figure out what was happening so instead I sent a message secretly to Lydia, telling her to keep an eye on Jordan and giving her some of the details which I knew.

"Are you sure I'm not a bad person?" Jordan asked me slowly. "If I am taking these bodies, what am I doing with them?"

"I don't know, but maybe it's a good idea to try and find the nemeton. It might give you an idea or trigger a memory." I advised him as I shifted in my seat, feeling the baby stretch awkwardly and I growled under my breath before it settled again. "And it's like I said, you're not the bad guy. You're not bad at all. It doesn't matter what the supernatural side of you is like, if it really was something evil then we would have had an issue with it a long time ago." As I rolled down the window a little I let the fresh air fan my face, closing my eyes against it peacefully. "You're not alone in this world you know. We may be a supernatural world, but there are plenty of people out there who have your back. Me included." Giving Jordan a sincere look, I placed my hand over his. "You're part of my pack."

For a moment he just stared at me, seemingly understanding what that meant coming from someone like me, an Alpha who swore to never have her own pack. As much as I tried to fight it, it just happened of its own accord. Everyone I cared about, although they were mostly part of Scott's pack, were part of my life too. It wasn't a _pack_ , exactly, but it was a family and to me that was one of the same. In my pack I had dad, Jordan, Melissa, my brother and everyone else, even Christ Argent. Turning his hand over Jordan gave my fingers a squeeze and seemed to relax, accepting my words so for the rest of the journey we complained about poor wages, long working hours and other adult stuff I never thought I would end up complaining about when I was a rebel teenager.


	95. Chapter 95

Breathing in the air around me I cast my eye about before walking forwards, melting into the crowds. I always hated the city, it smelled terrible. Still if this was where Isaac was last seen then he probably came here to mask his scent, not wanting to be found. What an idiot. Honestly, teenagers these days were so dramatic. I was set up in a cheap but decent hotel for the time being, taking the first few days to learn all the possible hideouts for werewolves like me and there were plenty around. None of the packs around here seemed to realise that an Alpha had stepped onto their territory, their noses too blocked up with the scents of fumes and industrial buildings but that suited me just fine as I wasn't interested in confrontation.

I couldn't find any sign of Isaac, not even a scent trail but I didn't give up. I knew he was here, my senses were screaming at me to keep looking. After all, I always had a knack of knowing when somebody I cared about needed me and this was the place I had been brought to. A week passed without any luck, so I waited until the full moon to try something new. I went to the largest park I could find in the middle of the night and made sure no one was around, knowing that if anyone saw me I would probably get shot. I was well covered and well hidden, so as the moon appeared from behind the clouds I felt a strong pull towards it, growling under my breath as my eyes turned vibrant red and with a deep breath, I released a howl into the night.

It echoed far, spanning most of the city and I listened carefully for a reply though at first all I got were dogs barking in response. There seemed to be an age of silence, the wind moaning softly in the trees until finally, the reply came. It tore through the night and instantly my head jerked upwards, eyes turning towards the source and I moved forwards, coat wrapped around me to keep out the chill as Isaac's howl reverberated in my ears. He was here, I knew it.

Smirking to myself I made my way through the streets as quickly as I could until I ended up in a rougher part of the city, heeled boots clipping against the sidewalk however with my strong aura radiating outwards and my determined expression, no one dared to bother me. In fact if anything they shrank back as if they knew that if they tried to stop me I would bite out their throats. Ahead I could hear a scuffle, several growls and snarls drawing my attention so I turned a corner and entered a rundown warehouse where strong scents filled the air. Werewolves.

Isaac was here too, I could smell him and I had never forgotten his scent. A deep growl rumbled from my chest as I walked forwards, ears trained on where I heard pained grunts and others snarling. "What's the matter little Omega? That all you got?" A voice snarled and I heard the sound of tearing flesh.

"Where's your pack now? You've been in our territory too long, acting like you own the place, but now we're going to show you what it means to be a real pack!" Another spoke and as I continued to walk forwards I stepped into a puddle, the splash making Isaac's breath stop for a moment before I heard his deep chuckle whilst I continued to approach, entering the building and head directly for the pack who had Isaac pinned to his knees with two Betas holding him down, their eyes glowing brightly as all six of them turned on him.

"You assholes are in trouble now." He said with dark cynicism, lifting his head and when his eyes met mine, he smirked. One by one all heads turned to see bright red eyes in the shadows and a deathly growl trembling in the deep, glowering with resounding rage as I took another step closer, passing through the moonlight where its brilliant gaze strengthened me immensely, turning my eyes to near flames as I flicked out my claws. "I advise you all run. This Alpha doesn't like to leave hearts beating after she's torn them out of their chests." The Betas all cowered, bowing under my superiority and with a final snarl, they all squealed and fled like little pigs, knowing that none of them had the power to contend with a real Alpha.

Once they were gone my eyes faded and I calmed down, resisting the urge to hunt them down. Turning to Isaac he struggled to his feet whilst gripping his side and I sniffed the air to find quite a lot of his blood on his body. "Hey Sophie, been a while."

"You dumbass. Just because you're still a minor doesn't mean I won't beat you to death for being a moron." I growled at him before striding forwards and helping him to stand, gripping his arm however when he noticed the rather obvious bulge of my stomach he freaked out and jumped back, staring.

"No way! You're pregnant?"

"No I just got fat. Of course I'm pregnant!" I snapped back at him grumpily as I placed my hands on my hips. "And I've been traipsing all over this city looking for you! Honestly Isaac, did you really think you were going to be able to hide from me? Come on, I'll take you back to the hotel where you can have a shower and I'll fix your injuries. I'll even throw in a hot meal and a change of clothes." I said to him however as I finished speaking, Isaac was suddenly hugging me tightly.

"I'm so glad you came. I thought I was a goner for sure." I blinked, surprised by his outward show of affection before patting his back.

"There there, the big bad wolves are gone now." Teasing him slightly I ruffled his hair which had grown long and a little out of control. "You're having a haircut too. Now let's go, I'm hungry." Grinning at me I led Isaac away before calling a cab, taking him back to the hotel where I put patches over the more severe gashes whilst the others healed up on their own, taking a little longer than usual so once I was satisfied he was fine I ordered him into the shower as his scent was beginning to make me feel queasy.

"How come you came all the way out here to find me? I thought I did a pretty good job of running away." Isaac called out from the shower as I laid out some spare clothes for him.

"Because I was worried about you. I don't know what you're running from but this is not a healthy lifestyle for a boy your age. Trust me, I should know because I did the exact same thing. Believe me, out there on the streets you'll be struggling to survive." I answered back, picking up the clothes and placed them inside the bathroom without sticking my head in, waiting for him to finish before he came out washed and changed. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Now he looked more like his old self. Almost. I'll have to fix that hair.

He allowed me to cut it for him, the slightly curly locks almost touching his shoulders however he asked if he could keep just a little of it as he rather liked it, so I did my best to style it and when it was dry, it actually looked pretty good. "So…you're going to have a kid. It's weird, last time I saw you, you still had this rocking hot body." He said before thinking before he winced and looked away bashfully. "I mean…uh…"

"No sweat." I waved it off, knowing that he was still a teenager and boys particularly thought of very little else. "A lot has happened since you left. Come on, we'll go get food and I'll tell you everything. In the meantime, you tell me everything that's happened to you and we'll see if you survive the night." Giving a sisterly smile I made sure to feed Isaac up who looked like he hadn't had a proper meal in weeks. He went through numerous burgers, eating just as much as me if not more and I was rather impressed. Other people looked on in disgust at his table manners but I didn't care. If he was hungry then he could eat all he wanted.

"So who's the dad?"

"Derek Hale." The moment I said his name Isaac choked on his food, coughing and spluttering whilst thumping his chest until he'd opened up his airways again and managed to rasp in a breath, recovering as I sat there without amusement.

"Hale? As in… _Hale_?"

"Yes that's the one, it sure as hell isn't Peter's." The mere thought had me shivering in disgust. That's just unthinkable and I think I would rather die. "You look surprised but I would have thought it were obvious. We weren't exactly very good at hiding our feelings for each other, unless you guys are all just dense." Isaac cracked a smile, taking a swig of his drink.

"You haven't changed one bit, still sarcastic as ever."

"I prefer to think of it as wit." I responded smoothly as I also chowed down on my food and ordered extra portions for us both. "I'm due in late October early November, everyone's pretty excited about it. I haven't told anyone the gender yet as I'm keeping it a surprise. I actually came looking for you for several reasons." I admitted. "You see, I do want you to come home. I've been worried sick about you being out here all alone without any means of making a future for yourself, but also I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen. Not this crazy stuff with the Doctors, but something else. I'm worried."

"And you want me back to help fight with everyone." Isaac finished so I gave a shrug.

"Not really, I want you back so I can protect you. If you're close by then I won't be so anxious, but out here I can't just come to your rescue like just now. Also you dropped out of high school and I sure as hell am making you go back and finishing so you can graduate!" Giving him a stern glare Isaac rolled his eyes so I kicked him under the table. "I'm serious. You need to get good grades so you can go to college and do something with your life. You can do whatever you like so long as it makes you happy, isn't that what you want?"

"Sure, that would be great." Isaac drawled as he took another drink, chewing on the straw. "I'd love to go to college and get a great job but how am I going to do that without my parents paying for me? There's no way I can afford it."

"I won the lottery. I'm pretty rich now." Isaac snarly spat out his drink, swallowing it quickly as his eyes widened and stared at me. "So I kind of went ahead and set up a trust fund for you with a few thousand dollars I had spare, so yeah. College isn't going to be a problem." His mouth dropped open so I reached out and closed it, telling him that it was bad manners to stare. "Honestly, did you really think that I would just leave you to fend for yourself Isaac? Shame on you. I know you like being independent of your dad after all this time, but I also know that you miss him. I can't take his place, but I can support you in any way I can since nothing was left behind for you."

"You…you did all that for me?" His eyes continued to remain wide open as he stared at me, probably still processing all that I said.

"What can I say? You kids are all brats but I'm actually pretty fond of you all. Weird, am I right?" Smirking as I folded my arms I leaned back casually in my seat, arching an eyebrow at him challengingly. "But this fund doesn't come free. You have to work and you have to work hard. I expect you to do everything you can to make a good life for yourself, which means you're going to have to get decent grades, apply to a good college and make sure you pay me back with your own success after I give you this money. Understood?"

"I can't just take your money, it's not right." Isaac shook his head, gripping his skull tightly as he leaned on his elbows. "There's just no way, I'd feel like I cheated."

"It's not cheating, Isaac. I'm serious about this. I want to help you set up your life and I'm not going to give up on you. I expect you to make something of yourself." My words were harsh but in some way encouraging and I never once broke eye contact with him after I made him lift his head. "You don't have to answer right now or think about anything. Just eat up and try get some fat on you, you're all skin and bones." Isaac continued to just stare at me so I frowned, wondering if I had sprung it on him too quickly however finally he smiled, relaxing for the first time this night.

"You're amazing, did you know that?" I've heard it once or twice before, yes. "My dad never expected anything of me, he just always yelled and told me I'd never amount to anything so I kind of just ended up believing." He revealed and my fingers clenched under the table. "But if you expect me to become something, then I believe you, Sophie. I promise I'll do my best and I won't let you down. It'll be like one last middle finger towards my dad if I prove him wrong, am I right?" I heartily agreed with him before we both continued eating, not another word being shared between us as our stomachs took over.

That night I bought an extra room for Isaac to sleep in and he was out in minutes, spreading out on the soft bed so I left him in peace and the next morning, we began to plan his future. Isaac wasn't sure about coming back to Beacon Hills and I advised that it was a little too dangerous at the moment so I searched around the market and bought a small two bedroomed flat in a quiet part of town, getting it pretty cheap and whilst I made Isaac go back to school, I worked on fixing it up though every evening he came home he'd throw on an old shirt and helped me to paint and clean. We replaced the windows and the door, making sure the security was up to scratch and whilst he fixed the sink in the bathroom I put up the beds, the both of us working tirelessly until finally, we had a great looking flat which was spacious, light and airy.

"Isn't this kind of a waste for you though since you won't actually be living here for long?" Isaac asked me however I shook my head.

"Not really, considering the flat is yours. The deeds are all in your name, I'm just paying the bills." Giving him a grin I suggested we ordered pizza as he choked on air.

"You can't just keep on buying me stuff you know! Clothes, food, a freaking _apartment_ , you're going to run out of money sooner or later!" He argued with me before he frowned and asked me exactly how much I won on the lottery. When I told him he practically hit the floor so with a laugh I assured him that I spent my money very carefully and I was actually making money every day as I had invested most of it. "All the same, I'm going to get a job and try to pay for my own things from now on. This is great for now but I don't want to become totally dependent on you Soph." Isaac told me stubbornly so I ruffled his hair.

"Good boy, that's a good work ethic that I like to see. Come on, what pizza do you want?" So for a while I stayed with Isaac, helping him with homework and when he got a job, he insisted on paying for things like the groceries and contributing to the bills. He was working so hard I felt incredibly proud of him, and for the first time, I think he finally felt like his old self again, making me even happier.


	96. Chapter 96

Rocking in my chair I rubbed my stomach, sighing peacefully to myself whilst listening to some classical music. It helped me to relax and since I was constantly twinging and my ankles were killing me, some relaxation was exactly what I needed. With my eyes closed and my ears listening to the light drizzling rain outside, I almost missed the sound of footsteps coming up the hall and stairs. Many footsteps as well as heartbeats which now thrummed in my ears like raindrops hitting the ground. "Isaac." Sitting upright slowly I listened carefully and drew in a deep breath, catching the smell of metal, leather and that tell tale warning odour of wolfsbane. Hunters.

Isaac growled slightly from the other room, nodding his head as I caught his eye. Already moving I dove for cover as the door was kicked open and a flash flare was launched inside, causing me to snarl as I shielded my eyes from the attack, Isaac keeping himself hidden as the hunters streaked into the apartment. Instantly Isaac grabbed onto the first gun and disarmed the hunter as I protectively laced an arm over my stomach and kept myself hidden from view until the last moment when I gave a snarl and launched forwards.

With expertly placed punches and kicks, Isaac and I knocked out all the hunters who numbered five in total, leaving us panting for breath. "Grab a bag, we're getting out of here now." I informed him stoically as I reached into my pocket and called Scott, his number already on speed dial. It rung four times and as it did, my heart hammered with residue fear and concern pounding in my head, hand resting warily on my stomach as I eyeballed the hunters to make sure none of them moved.

"What the hell was that? How did they know where we were?" Isaac demanded to know with his eyes still glowing so I waved him away so that he would get a move on. If there's one thing I knew it was that hunters always had backup. We needed to get as far away from this place as possible for the time being and make sure they didn't have anyone else in waiting. When Scott picked up, I was able to relax a little.

"Okay, do you have any idea why a bunch of hunters just invaded my apartment? What's going on Scottie?"

"Oh my god, Sophie are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Scott's heartbeat gave a few jolts on the other side of the phone so I reassured him that I was fine, the baby was fine and that Isaac was okay too. "Thank god. Things are a little crazy at the moment. Gerard is back and he's arming every non-supernatural in Beacon Hills ready for a war along with the guidance counsellor who is like his wingman or something, Munroe. Listen Soph, you have to stay away from Beacon Hills, they're hunting down all supernatural creatures and they don't care who they hurt, they won't care how old you are or whether you're pregnant or not, they'll kill you so get out of there fast."

"Understood. Be careful Scottie, call me if you need help with anything. Just make sure you tear down Gerard. Cutting off the head of the snake always works, keep that in mind." I told him before hanging up, giving a long sigh before quickly grabbing my own escape bag and after securing a few items, dragged Isaac out of the building.

"You going to tell me what's going on? What the hell was that?"

"We're in trouble so we have to keep moving. Are you okay to drive? I'll direct you, we just need to get out of the city for the time being. We'll hole up somewhere quiet and safe where they won't be able to find us." I instructed, tossing Isaac the keys which he caught expertly as I tossed my bag in the back and paused for a moment, gripping my aching back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, let's just go." Together we climbed into the car and quickly disappeared from sight, heading to one of my prearranged exchange zones where we abandoned the car and switched for another one, both of which were inconspicuous and low profile. There were no cameras in the area so with Isaac wearing a hat to cover his face I lay down in the back out of sight for a while, trying to get into a comfortable position but the baby would not sit still, as if sensing the unease and danger surrounding us. "Take a left." I directed, glancing up to make sure we were on track. "Scott said that Gerard is back in business and is trying to start a war or something, which means none of us are safe. Once we're out of town I'll get a message across to as many packs I know and tell them to get underground. For the time being it's better to hide until we know exactly what we're dealing with."

"Shouldn't we just go back to Beacon Hills? I mean, Scott is going to need our help and I'm not okay with just leaving him behind like this." Isaac said, his fingers tightly gripping the wheel so I offered him a calm smile as I slowly pulled myself upright and reached forwards to grip his shoulder in reassurance.

"I'm not exactly in any shape to go running into a warzone, Isaac and as selfish as it sounds, I'm going to need your help. My baby comes first for the moment and I want to protect you both, so we're hiding for now until we can plan our next move. Got it?" Isaac glanced back and his eyes rested upon the large swell of my stomach before nodding his head and relaxing.

"Okay, okay I can understand that, good point. You're right." He agreed with me so I pinched his cheek and ruffled his hair affectionately before sitting back once more. "So…where are we going?"

"We'll head out of the city and go somewhere low profile, I have a few places that I know of which are supernatural friendly plus we can manage with motels and such until we find a proper hiding place. I don't want to go too far from civilisation due to the fact that I'm literally about to give birth, it'll be any day now so don't panic if I suddenly start yelling about babies popping out." Isaac looked mildly disturbed at that but I only found it more amusing. We drove and drove until finally pulling to a stop at a bed and breakfast off the main highway, booking ourselves in and getting a night of uneasy rest before moving on again.

We were constantly looking over our shoulders, assuming that hunters were going to come after us at any moment and I called in with dad, Scott and Stiles every day to make sure everyone was safe and to get a better picture about what was going on back home. Things were getting pretty crazily out of hand, almost the entire population of Beacon Hills was on a witch hunt for supernatural beings and no one was getting through unscathed. I swear, when I get my claws on this Munroe I am going to rip her to pieces "The school really does suck when it comes to guidance counsellors and teachers, am I right?" I mused thoughtfully as we rested in a motel room for the night, once again having triple checked to make sure we hadn't been tracked or followed.

"Yeah, that school should have shut down years ago." Isaac agreed. "With all the supernatural stuff that keeps on happening, it's a wonder why Beacon Hills isn't a ghost town already."

"Funny you should say that, I did tell you all about the Ghost Riders and how everyone in town got snatched away, right?" I questioned and Isaac gave a cute little smirk before nodding his head. I could barely believe it when Stiles had called me up and told me all that had happened, I hadn't even realised that I'd forgotten about him until his name had flashed up on my screen, but then it was almost as if I couldn't remember forgetting him, like I simply just hadn't thought about him at all. It was weird but considering the history of our town, I was not at all surprised. "You hungry?"

"No, I'm good but I can go get you something if you want?"

"Nah, I'm fine. We can get something in the morning." I said to him whilst I went through all my contacts, trying to get the warning out. I'd warned the twins who spread the word around their pack as well as London, which was where Ethan had gone on holiday with his brother and decided not to come back after meeting Jackson. It was a very small world and it made me marvel at it sometimes. I still had no word from Derek or Cora which made me worry. I couldn't contact them, both their cells had gone offline so I was desperately trying to find a way to locate them, wanting to know that they were both okay and that they knew what was happening. "Stop pacing around like that Isaac you're making me twitchy. Just get some rest, we'll be okay."

"I can't help it. I can't shake the feeling that something's about to happen and I don't want to be caught unprepared. Do you think we should just keep on going? Maybe I'm being paranoid but I'm fairly certain that something is either coming or is going to happen any moment." I felt a slight twinge and I frowned, pausing a few moments before my eyes widened.

"Isaac."

"I mean, we don't even know who we can trust anymore, anyone could be a hunter or just some nut job with a gun who wants to put a few bullets in people like us."

"Isaac?"

"My instincts are telling me to stay put but that something's coming. Do you think I'm just overthinking it Soph?"

"Isaac! That thing about something coming? Well it is. The baby. It's the baby that's coming, so hurry up and get the car already!" Isaac whirled around and stared at me, jaw dropping as I gripped onto the wall for balance but my eyes glowed from the pain, bright intense red as I snarled darkly, claws beginning to slide out. "Don't just stand there, hurry up!"

"Right!" Bolting for the keys Isaac hurriedly grabbed all our stuff to sling the bags over one shoulder before pulling my arm over his neck, helping me to hobble uneasily to the car as I started to complain about the pain. Contractions. I hate them. They suck and I feel like I'm experience my first period pain all over again but ten times worse. "So should I go slow or…?"

"Floor it!" Isaac immediately hit the gas and we sped away to the nearest hospital, my entire concentration being poured into keeping myself from shifting in front of everyone all the while I was left in rather discomforting pain. It all passed like a blur and I couldn't remember it after that night, however when I had heard the first cries of my child pierce my mind, everything had felt so surreal. It was timeless, the moment when they brought my little baby over and I held them in my arms for the first time, covered in sweat but smiling and crying at the same time.

Isaac came in at that point, the nurses letting him inside and he stared in wonder at the baby who cooed and complained at the bright lights so he moved forwards so that his shadow hovered over the squished up face. "Wow, I mean…wow. I can't believe it. I really can't believe it. You're a mom."

"I know. I know, I'm a mommy. I'm really a mommy." I whispered, touching my fingers against the delicate skin of my precious little child whilst still crying. "You're really tiny and squishy, aren't you?" Isaac gave a quiet laugh before asking what I was going to call it, so with a smile I lifted my daughter's face a little closer to me so that my cheek was nuzzled against her. "Laura. Her name is Laura Talia Hale."


	97. Chapter 97

I knew the danger of returning to Beacon Hills, knew that it was not a safe zone for any supernatural creature, but I wanted to come home. No matter who stood in my way, I was going back and I was not going back unprepared. Isaac was at my side as I walked down the vacant street at night, long blonde hair swinging as my eyes glowed a deep vermillion red. Ahead I could see the so called human army with their leader walking towards us and as I began to pick up their scents, a deep growl rumbled in my chest. Isaac glanced across to me, slightly nervous however he relaxed when he saw my smirk. I was not afraid, I had planned for this moment for weeks. After getting out of the hospital with my little Laura, I had spent the time both running from hunters and gathering allies. We had friends and I knew plenty of contacts who were willing to stand united for a cause such as this. In any case, I already had a plan in place, and if it all goes accordingly, then the conflict will soon be over. "You sure about this?"

"Do not show fear, Isaac. They will sense it." I warned him quietly as I came to a halt, feet anchored to the ground and my eyes still glowing as I faced the woman who continued towards me with a shotgun slung over her shoulder. "I will protect you no matter what, just follow the plan."

"Sure thing, what's the worst that can happen?" Amused at his sarcasm, I lifted my head as the woman stopped a few paces away from us, looking with absolute hatred and disgust. She clearly does not like us supernatural creatures.

"I was surprised to learn you wanted a parley, werewolf. Who are you? I do not know who you are." She questioned so I drew in a deep breath, momentarily closing my eyes as the storm began to brew overhead, thunder rumbling in the deep. Good, it's all going to plan so far. I smelled no fear on her, so I took it as a sign that she did not give a damn about dying or giving her life to try and take ours. In fact, she smelled a little crazy. Gerard Argent crazy.

"I'm Stilinski. Sophie Stilinski, the sheriff's daughter." I informed her calmly, my eyes still burning brightly as I counted off the many dozens of hunters and armed civilians she had brought with her. Tamora Monroe was her name, according to the information Scott had managed to get through to me. He should be here soon, hopefully. "You know, when I said that I wanted to talk, I didn't think you'd go to all this effort for little all me. I feel slightly underprepared, just take a look at all that firepower you're packing." Shoving my hands into my pockets, I gave a twisted grin. "Some guidance counsellor you are, shouldn't you be teaching kids to make peace not war?"

"It was your people that started this war." She retorted hotly, grasping at her gun threateningly and at the motion, Isaac snarled with a flash of golden eyes, making to move forwards however I held out my arm to stop him, keeping him back and slightly behind me. With a flicker of my eyes, I warned him that Munroe had put snipers up on the buildings and not to make any hasty movements.

"My people?" Arching an eyebrow, I returned my focus to her. "You know, the last time someone chose to be prejudiced towards _another people_ , you got the mass genocide of the Jews. You good on your history or do you need me to give you a quick recap?" Remaining utterly focused on my surroundings whilst glowering at Monroe, I clenched my fists to relieve a little of the tension I was feeling. "Humans and supernatural creatures have coexisted since our civilisations began to rise. We have spent our entire lives hiding ourselves from you just in order to stay alive and avoid persecution. Sure, we have a couple of bad eggs, but that's why there's people like me out there to help clear up the mess and prevent accidents from happening. You should probably ask Scott McCall just how many times he and his pack has saved this town from things you didn't even know where happening."

"I'm not interesting in whatever speech it is you've prepared. I'm here to negotiate your unconditional surrender." Monroe smirked slightly, feeling prematurely victorious. "Since you got red eyes, I know you're an Alpha. Where's the rest of your pack?" My grin only deepened with a slight thrill as I bared my fangs and licked them with the tip of my tongue. Oh this was going to be excellent.

"I'm glad you asked." Throwing back my head I released a howl to the thundering skies, lightning flashing through the black masses of clouds as my voice carried far and wide. Everyone will hear it. Everyone will know that it's time to come. I had spread the word as much as possible, let's just hope they're brave enough. I waited for a few moments, listening with careful ears until finally, I heard Scott answer. He howled back in response, making Isaac immediately grin as others also joined in. Suddenly, there was a mass harmony and distortion of howls, roars and cries which shook through the stormy skies and caused powerful vibrations to ripple through my entire body.

Werewolves, werecoyotes, windigos, banshee, kanima, hellhounds and all kinds of supernatural creatures. I could hear them racing towards us, hear their breath on the air and the pulse of their blood through their veins as they began to emerge from the shadows. Boyd and Erica came first, having waited behind. They growled with bright golden gazes, claws extended as they came to my side, making me settle into a casual and unconcerned slump as I leaned into my hip. The twins, Ethan and Aiden also came with none other than Jackson and his reptilian gaze. They all came, and soon enough, I had an army behind me.

Moving through the crowds, Scott came and stood directly next to me, two Alphas side by side. Stiles came through also, Isaac politely making way for him and I glanced towards my brother who bravely faced forwards. Lydia and Malia were present also, both of them wearing battle ready faces as slowly, I lifted my arms. "We may not be a pack, but as you said, these are my people, Monroe. You're stupid if you think you can take on every single one of us and survive, much less eradicate our very existence. We are the threads and fibres of this world, binding all things together. We are _powerful_ , and you cannot destroy us all." Monroe looked slightly alarmed, stepping back as her people all readied their weapons on us.

"We're not alone, there are others out there. They know. Even if you win today, the fight will keep on going tomorrow. You will never win this war!"

"I know." Lowering my hands once more, I indicated that everyone should relax and appear as non threatening as possible. "In this kind of war, it would be impossible for either side to win. The losses to both sides would be too devastating, so instead, I'm here to offer you an ultimatum." Stepping away from all of those who brought me comfort and security, I moved closer to Monroe, stopping only when she hastily grasped her gun and aimed the barrel at my chest. "Leave in peace, disband your army, and leave Beacon Hills to never come back. We will forgive all bloodshed and never initiate a retaliation. This can end right here, right now."

"What makes you think the rest of those monsters will obey you?" Monroe demanded darkly, still aiming the gun at me. Behind me, I could hear Stiles's heart rate rapidly begin to increase with anxiety, grasping hold of Lydia's hand as he began to perspire, so I turned my head slightly to reassure him with a sisterly smile. It was good to see him again. "You're just one werewolf, why would they listen to anything you have to say?"

"Because, I am the Alpha of Alphas." I informed her, turning my attention back once more. "Strongest of all supernatural creatures. If any of them dare disobey, I'd rip them apart myself." Monroe frowned but looked utterly convinced. "Monroe, I want things to end peacefully. Soon, the outside world is going to realise what is happening here. You will bring unwanted attention to Beacon Hills, and start conflict nationwide. You humans are naturally a distrusting species, and you will turn on one another out of fear of the unknown. Do you want that?"

"Everyone deserves to know the danger they are in! I've seen first hand what your kind can do, you're all monsters!" My eyes glowed.

"We're all monsters deep down, it just all depends on how well you've locked it up inside you." My words rang on the air, once more giving Monroe pause to think but I could already tell she was not going to shift in her position. Behind her, her people were getting ready to fire and I knew that she was willing to die a martyr if it meant she would become a sacrifice to her cause. "Since you won't agree, I'm afraid I only have one other choice."

"Kill us?" She challenged instantly, however I just smirked and shook my head.

"No, unfortunately for you, this won't end in bloodshed. You know Monroe, if you're going to declare war on all supernatural creatures…you should probably know _everything_ about them, as well as our world. There are many things that you don't know and will never understand. See that storm overhead? The one that's been brewing for the past week?" Monroe looked up into the blackened sky as the thunder continued to crackle and growl. "That's not just any old storm." Behind me, I heard Lydia give a light gasp.

"I know this feeling…it's them."

"Who Lydia?" Turning around, my eyes met directly with Lydia's as she stared at me in fear and alarm whilst Stiles grasped her hand securely, trying to rouse her from her reverie. "What do you feel?"

"I feel…death." Shuddering before me, my expression fell into one of impassive calmness, blood red eyes blooming within the shadows as in the distance, I could hear the clattering of hooves and the eerie coldness of darkness begin to creep closer.

"Scream, Lydia. Scream." Giving her the directive, Lydia gulped before slowly, she sucked in a deep breath. All at once she released a powerful scream of a banshee, shattering all boundaries and breaking through the borders of reality and the supernatural plain. In the distance, the sound of hooves began to grow louder. Jordan Parrish's eyes suddenly glowed a fiery orange and he growled, sensing the approach of those who were going to be our salvation.

"What are you doing?!" Monroe yelled as loudly as she could as everyone else cowered away from Lydia's scream, clutching their hands over their ears and many began to run away in order to escape her mind shattering scream. "What is this?!"

"Listen." Lifting a hand, I could not hold back my rather sardonic smirk as I turned my ears towards the sound of horses as they came ever closer. "Can you hear it? The sound of horses and braying dogs, the sound of whips cracking through the air…can you hear it, Monroe? This is how it all ends." Grinning finally, I flung out my hand towards her. "I'm guessing you've never heard of the Wild Hunt, am I right? Turn around, Monroe." With wide eyes, Monroe turned her back to me and looked to where her own men were screaming and beginning to break ranks, running for their lives as the Wild Hunt came galloping through town.

"Who are they? Shoot them!"

"I'm afraid that's only going to piss them off." I warned her, but she went ahead and shot at them anyway. The bullets did nothing, passing through the ghostly figures as they brought with them a cascading rain and began to shoot from their pistols, taking down the humans as the rest of the supernatural people behind me stood back and watched with gaping mouths. Along with the riders came numerous black hounds with fire in their eyes and mouths, howling as they leaped upon the hunters and humans to pass directly through them. Each time their shadows rematerialized, their victims would all drop down to the ground unconscious.

"What is this?!"

"The Wild Hunt are known for erasing entire towns from existence, kidnapping the residents and removing all memories of them. However, they are also tasked with the protection of the supernatural world. All it took were a few spells, a druid ritual and voila, a Wild Hunt summoning. Oh, those big dogs? Those are hellhounds. They also maintain the order and secrecy of the supernatural world, so they're a little pissed at you for bringing things out of balance." As I spoke, several of the hellhounds began to surround Monroe as she started to tremble in fear, the rain falling down from the sky and began to erase all memories of the supernatural from human minds. "Very pissed, apparently."

"Make them stop, make them stop! You can't do this to me, this only proves me right!" She shrieked, trying to shoot the hellhounds to free herself so one of them surged forwards and clamped its massive square maw down on the gun and melted it in its mouth.

"Whether or not you're right hardly matters, considering that in a while, you won't even be able to remember your own name." Flexing my fingers, I cracked my knuckles and neck. "The Wild Hunt are busy going through the entire town and taking away all memory of supernatural creatures and our world from you humans. Come morning, people will not remember a single thing about us, nor about this little psycho episode you had." Monroe whirled around to snarl at me, trying to move forwards however a hellhound blocked her way, all of them still snarling and growling with molten pits at the back of their mouths and in their eyes. "Though I believe as the culprit, your punishment is going to be exceedingly worse."

"I'll make you pay for this!"

"How? In a few moments, you won't even be in this world anymore." As I spoke, my eyes turned towards the Rider as it rode forwards, long whip trailing along the ground as it towered above us all with a rather intense fearsomeness and grandeur. With the tilted hat, it turned its head slowly towards Monroe who gradually began to realise that something was standing behind her. With a gulp, I watched as the beads of sweat mingled with the rain and she stared with unrestrained terror at the Rider.

"Please…no…no…please!" Lashing out with the whip, it coiled firmly around her neck with a sharp snap and instantly she released a scream, grasping onto it as the Rider suddenly kicked his horse and began to gallop away from us. "Help me please! Help me!" Dragged off her feet, Monroe struck the tarmac of the road and was pulled on her back after the horse, kicking and struggling whilst gasping for air. I watched her be dragged into the mist where her echoing screams slowly faded into nothing.

"My god Soph, you did it. You really did it." Stiles finally breathed, staring as the hunt continued to race around us. The humans on the ground began to disappear, fading away. "Whoa wait, where are they going? They're not going to erase the whole town again, are they?"

"No Stiles, they were summoned this time, which means they're going to follow their exact directive and then return to their hunt." I explained to him to reassure him as he rushed to me, grasping me into a tight embrace which I readily returned whilst inhaling his calming scent. "Those people are simply being returned to their ordinary life, to their homes. When they wake up, they'll have no recollection of this whatsoever."

"What about me? I'm still human…"

"But you're part of a supernatural pack and you have supernatural imprinting on you, Stiles. Remember the Nogitsune? The Wild Hunt won't recognise you as purely human. I've already marked the humans that won't be affected. Dad, Melissa, Chris Argent, your mom, Lydia, so if everything goes according to plan…we've won." A collective laugh was shared, exhales of relief before being followed by celebratory cheers and whoops by all. All that remained of us were our closest friends and families, the other supernatural creatures having disappeared at the arrival of the Wild Hunt. Stiles went to Isaac to greet him with an embrace as well, allowing me to go to Scott, then Jordan, Lydia and everyone.

They all wanted to know everything, all of us chattering away in elation whilst the Hunt continued to ride through the entire town. Eventually I managed to suggest that we all head somewhere inside, so we went directly to Scott's house as I had stipulated that there was a surprise there waiting for them. When we got in, I immediately inhaled the familiar scent of Melissa and her home, as well as one other. One that smelled like milk and smooth baby skin, tinged with my own scent as well. "Congratulations Stiles, you're an uncle now." Face falling, Stiles stared as I went over to the little Moses basket and lifted up my daughter.

Immediately I felt more relaxed to be holding her in my arms, holding her head against me as she slept peacefully. "Oh my god you had the baby! Oh my god, oh my god she's so beautiful and cute, look at her!" Lydia immediately fussed, coming forwards whilst Malia frowned with uncertainty.

"It smells weird." I gave a laugh, holding Laura in my arms so that everyone could see her properly, however when Stiles recovered, I let him hold her for the first time. I saw in Stiles's face an expression I had never seen before. A pure sense of wonder and amazement, staring down at his little niece until gradually, tears began to glide down his cheeks. "Why're you crying? It's just a baby Stiles."

"I'm not…I'm not…" Overcome with emotion yet unable to stop smiling, Stiles just stared down at Laura as she continued to sleep, not even waking up as Scott touched her cheek with a delicate finger, Lydia leaning in close as well.

"She's beautiful, Sophie." Jordan told me as he came to stand beside me, placing his arm around me for a partial hug. "It's good to have you back, I thought things were never going to end peacefully. You showed up just in time."

"I have a knack for that." The living room was bursting with people. Melissa, having heard us enter was busy bringing in coffees and teas for us all with Chris Argent helping her. I hadn't realised that had developed into a thing, but the sexual tension between those two was unreal and a little stifling, but Melissa looked so incredibly happy each time Chris smiled at her, so I was glad to see that she was finally beginning to get all that she deserved. The twins, Ethan and Aiden, had also followed with Jackson also in tow, Ethan and Jackson holding hands and constantly whispering to one another and giving little kisses when they thought people weren't watching, and I could see Aiden beginning to warm up to Malia who was flirting with him a little too strongly.

Isaac was with Scott, the two of them catching up like the old friends they were and for a moment, I stood back to simply watch the scene. When my dad came, I quickly ran into his arms and held him close to me, hearing him breathe my name and tighten his grip on me until suddenly he saw Talia. "Dad, this is you granddaughter. Laura Talia Hale. Want to meet her?" Now my dad was crying, and between him and Stiles, a steady supply of tissues were in demand. Jordan grinned at me as my dad practically sobbed his heart out whilst holding his little granddaughter for the first time, unable to believe it. She was the absolute centre of my world, I had no idea that a parent could love their child so much, but now that I had a daughter of my own, I could better understand just how much my own parents loved me.

Of course, there was just one person missing, however I could feel he was not far away. In fact, he was coming back, getting ever closer. My heart called to him, and his to mine, so I smiled to myself and patiently gazed out the window as the rain and mist continued to roll, wiping away the memories of the humans until finally, the Wild Hunt left with their hellhounds with a final ghostly cry into the night, becoming one with the storm which had spread across the entire town until finally, all was silent.


	98. Chapter 98

I knew he was in my room before he had even crossed over to my bed. His hand touched against my face and gently coaxed me awake, rubbing into my flesh as he climbed up beside me then pulled my shoulder down so that I lay upon my back, allowing him to loom over me. "Sophie…Sophie…"

"Hale." My lips naturally parted in a smile, gazing upwards before I quickly let my hands slide around his neck and I pulled him towards me. Kissing him felt like breathing air after a lifetime of suffocation, releasing all of my emotions to fire about within my chest and rattle against my ribs. He was here, he was safe, and he was all mine. My god, I've missed him so much. "Hale…Hale…Derek…"

"I'm here. I'm home, Sophie. I swear I am never leaving you again." Pleased, a soft growl rumbled at the back of my throat as I kissed him again, more fiercely this time as I rose up and swung my legs around his waist, tightly fisting a hand into his hair as I pulled myself as close to him as I was able. We were so enraptured with one another that for a moment, everything else faded away, however when Derek heard a tiny squeak and the sound of a baby beginning to complain, he immediately caught my shoulders and twisted his head. He stared at the cot which was tucked next to the wall, the blankets being kicked by Talia's legs as she wriggled around. "Sophie, is that…?"

"It's your daughter, Derek. I would have told you sooner, but I wasn't able to contact you." He released a breath, starting to tremble slightly whilst continuing to stare. I got off of him and went over to the cot, smiling down at Laura and immediately she reached up towards me, sensing my presence. "Hey you, come to momma now, there's somebody you need to meet." Cradling her in the crook of my arm, I wrapped the blanket back around her before then taking her over to Derek who continued to stare in wonder and disbelief. "Hold out your arms then, dummy, you wanna hold her or not?" Shaking himself awake, Derek lifted his hands and took our daughter into his arms.

Immediately Laura turned towards him, making soft sounds and noises as she pressed a hand against Derek's face as he lifted her up closer. I smelled the salt from his tears, a trembling smile creating a beautiful expression as he slowly placed a kiss upon our daughter's brow. "What's her name?"

"I called her Laura, after your sister. Laura Talia Hale." I then told him her birthday, the time of her birth, the difficulty of her birth and the rather excruciating pain, as well as all the details he could possibly want to know as he held her in his arms and looked at her like she were his most priceless treasure.

"Laura, my Laura." Smiling I rested my head against his shoulder, curling my arm around her also as Derek freed the one arm to draw me close to him. "You've given me everything, Sophie. I swear I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"If that's a proposal, you can forget about it. I'm not marrying anyone for a while yet, I still like my independence." I retorted a little dryly, however Derek merely grinned at me and kissed my forehead too.

"I'm patient. I'll wait for you to say yes." Rolling my eyes, the two of us held Laura in our arms for a little while before I suggested that we let Cora come up too. Derek started, having completely forgotten about his little sister so I went to the window, opened it up wide then leaned out. Cora was waiting below, so when I told her she could come up she climbed the tree and effortlessly slid inside, pulling leaves from her hair before immediately rushing towards Derek.

"Is this her? Is this the baby?"

"That's right. This is Laura." Cora looked at me quickly, staring in surprise before all at once, she softened. I think she warmed to me slightly in this instance, forgetting all past animosity between us and starting anew. Of course, Cora was still slightly reserved, however when I drove both Derek and Cora to the Hale House which was finally finished being renovated, they had both looked upon the rebuilt house in an emotional silence. "It's built exactly as it was before. Same layout, same rooms, I even had the same wallpapers and design put in. I wanted you both to have a home to come back to, now that you're finally off of America's most wanted list." Punching Derek's arm and shifting Laura in my grasp, I tossed the keys at them. "Come on, don't just stand there, let's go in."

Before I knew it, Derek had suddenly crossed the distance and spun me around carefully, trapping me against his chest whilst delicately holding Laura with me as his other hand curled around the back of my neck and kissed me sweetly, pouring all of his emotions and thoughts into that one kiss as I stood a little spellbound, unable to break away. There was always something about Derek Hale which always had a degree of control over me, so when Cora deftly plucked Laura from my arms and went inside with a smirk, my arms dropped down to my sides as Derek continued to kiss me.

We lost air long before we broke apart, breathing deeply and the flavours of one another's mouths mingling against my tongue as I blinked quickly to try and wake myself from this enchantment. "You…are…the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me, Sophie." Derek finally said, hands not pulling away from my face as he leaned his forehead against mine. "Marry me."

"N-Not so fast, it's not going to be so easy for you, besides I already said I…" He kissed me again, silencing me effectively as I gave a surprised noise.

"Then until you agree to marry me, be my mate. I want only you, Sophie, no one else. I love you, I love you with every instinct and fibre of my being. I love you, I love you so much that I can't _breathe_ when you're away from me. Sophie, stay with me, just like this. Please." I was stunned, never having expected to hear such sincerity and heartfelt words from Derek Hale of all people, however when he opened his eyes and they glowed a luminous, icy blue, my own responded in kind. I knew he was not lying, both through my sharp senses and by my own heart. I knew he meant every word.

"Alright, I'll stay." I finally agreed, my cheeks feeling a little warm as I smiled to him and laced my arms around his waist. "The Hale family has always had an alpha, right? If I become your mate, and your wife, then that means the Hale family will have an alpha once more. It won't necessarily be the same as before, but we have a pack now. My pack." It warmed me to say the word, turning my gaze towards the trees where several shapes began to move towards us. "And more than a pack, they are my family. Derek, you're the one who's given _me_ everything. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have what I have now. Guess we owe each other." Giving me a devoted smile, Derek kissed me one more time until the both of us turned to greet the shapes which were moving towards us.

Isaac led the others, giving me a grin as he came to a halt before us. Beside him stood Erica and Boyd, both of them having returned for good, and beside them was Liam, Corey and Mason. Coming from another angle, Malia also appeared, glancing around before then looking at me. As Peter's daughter, she also had the right to be part of the Hale family, so I had invited her too. Between Scott and I, I guess you could say that our packs sort of merged. We were all one family, one group of people that lived and breathed for one another.

Both Scott and I were alphas, however I was the Alphas of Alphas, and I was the one who had chosen to stay behind in Beacon Hills in order to continue protecting it. There were many supernatural things out there in the world, and Beacon Hills was literally a beacon to all things strange, dangerous and supernatural. Talia Hale had used to be the protector over Beacon Hills when she was alive. Now, the mantle had passed on to us, and these kids could come and go freely as they chose, but Derek and I remained a constant presence. We remained in order to continue ensuring the separation and peace between species, both human and non-human, working alongside my dad, Melissa and Chris Argent, who began to build a new programme of hunters, who were no longer psychotic trigger happy hunters and actually worked alongside us.

Now, they were protectors of all kinds, defending those who could not defend themselves, and together we oversaw the peace of Beacon Hills. Derek and I, we remained solely devoted to one another, and I would have it no other way. Even after three more children, it was only then that I finally agreed to actually marrying him, making that final commitment. When I look at my life now, I cannot help but thing just how blessed and fortuitous I am. I have everything I could ever want. A job I loved, a home, a family, the man I had loved since I was a child, children of my own and a hopeful looking future. Things couldn't have been better, and I thanked all things mysterious, divine and supernatural for my life finally leading me here, wanting nothing more than to simply continue in this way for the rest of my life.

 _The End._


End file.
